L'Ultime Camp d'entrainement 2 : Les vacances !
by RB1N
Summary: [COMPLET]Suite de "l'Ultime Camp D'entrainement". Seirin, Tôô, Kaijo, Yosen, Shutoku, Rakuzan, Kirisaki Daiich et Joseï se retrouvent pour des vacances à los Angeles où se mêleront amour et amitié.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

**"Les filles c'est trop beau !"** S'écria Takao en entrant le premier dans la villa.

**"Vous n'avez pas fait les choses à moitié cette fois non plus."** Confirma Otsubo qui était main dans la main avec son petit ami Aomine.

**"Bébé allons vite choisir nôtre chambre."** Dit Daiki à voix basse en s'avançant discrètement vers les escaliers avec son petit ami.

**"Hey vous allez où vous !"** Les interpella Hara qui avait bien cramé leur petit manège.

Soudainement, tout le monde se mit à courir dans toute la villa à la recherche de la meilleur chambre.

Tout le monde sauf Kagami qui préféra aller voir le jardin.

Ou plutôt voir s'il y avait un terrain de basket dans le jardin.

**"T'es content ? Y'en a même deux."**

Kagami se retourna presque en sursaut pour tomber nez à nez avec Haizaki.

**"Comment tu sais que je suis là pour les terrains de baskets ? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas en train de choisir ta chambre comme les autres ?"** Demanda Kagami.

**"Tous le monde sait que le basket c'est toute ta vie donc logique que la première chose que tu cherches soit un terrain. Et pour l'histoire des chambres, je ne suis pas avec les autres parce que je ne suis pas comme les autres."** Expliqua Haizaki.

**"On dirai une réplique tout droit sortis d'un film chiant."** Se moqua Kagami.

Haizaki esquissa un petit sourire.

**"Et sinon ça te fais quoi de revoir Yamazaki ?"**

Le rire de Kagami s'arrêta d'un coup.

**"Ça fais bizarre... Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis selement une semaine mais ça me fait quand même quelque chose."** Expliqua le tigre.

**"Quelque chose dans quel sens ?"**

**"Ben je sais que j'ai toujours des sentiments amoureux pour lui mais en même tant je le deteste... C'est vraiment bizarre comme sensation."** Avoua Kagami.

**"Ouais je vois à peu prêt le truc."** Dit Haizaki.

**"HAIZAKI TU FOUS QUOI AVEC CE CONNARD ! VIENT VOIR LA CHAMBRE QU'ON A CHOISI !"** Cria soudainement Yamazaki d'un des balcons de la villa.

**"J'ARRIVE !"** Cria à son tour Haizaki.

**"Je pense que lui et moi on va finir par ce battre pendant ces vacances. Il me manque beaucoup trop de respect."** Dit Kagami en parlant de Yamazaki.

**"Rentre pas dans son jeu. Il n'attend que ça pour te défoncer."**

**"Parce que tu penses qu'il en est capable ?"**

**"Je sais pas trop."**

**"Moi je pense que JE le défoncerai comme je le faisait au lit."**

**"Pas mal la punchline tu devrais lui lâcher ça si un jour ya embrouille."**

**"HAIZAKI PUTAIN !"** Commençait à s'agacer Yamazaki.

**"Aller viens je te racompagne à la villa."** Dit Kagami en mettant son bras autour des epaules d'Haizaki.

Yamazaki regardait Kagami marcher avec Haizaki le bras autour de son cou et ça le faisait péter les plombs.

**"Kagami me provoque en se rapprochant d'Haizaki et Haizaki rentre dans son jeu en plus !"** Était très en colère le roux en rentrant dans la chambre qu'il avait choisi avec ses coéquipiers et leur petits amis.

**"Tu l'aimes toujours ?"** Demanda Hayama en rengeant ses affaires dans le dressing.

**"Biensûr que j'ai toujours des sentiments pour Kagami ! C'est LUI qui a commencé à me rabaisser sans raison."** Expliqua Yamazaki.

**"Mais vous n'êtes plus ensemble non ?"** Demanda Midorima assis sur son lit.

**"On ne s'est pas séparé officiellement donc théoriquement Kagami est toujours MON MEC même si on ne se parle pas et qu'on se déteste."**

**"T'es juste un gros égoïste !"** Lança Hara.**"Tu ne veux plus parler à Kagami mais tu ne veux pas non plus qu'il se rapproche d'un autre que toi."**

**"Exactement ! Kagami est à moi point !"** Répondu Yamazaki avant de changer de sujet. **"Sinon avec qui je dors moi ? Haizaki ou toi Hara ?"**

**"Moi je dors avec Miyaji donc tu peux dormir avec Haizaki."** Répondu Hara.

**"Je sais bien que tu sors avec Miyaji mais dormir avec lui alors que Hayakawa vit dans la même villa que vous je trouve ça assez culotté de ta part Hara."** Dit Hanamiya.

**"On s'est mit d'accord avec Mitsuhiro. Il me laisse vivre mon couple avec Miyaji tant qu'on est pas trop démonstratif devant lui car ça lui ferai beaucoup de mal de me voir avec un autre."** Expliqua Hara**. " Et bien évidemment le bonheur de Mitsuhiro passe avant tout pour moi, donc je ne ferai rien devant lui. Et dormir avec Miyaji ce n'est pas devant lui !"**

**"Il a raison."**Le défendit Seto.

Soudainement, Haizaki fit son entrée dans la chambre.

**"T'es enfin là toi !"** L'interpella directement Yamazaki.

**"Oui je suis là et arrête de me crier dessus par le balcon comme ci j'étais ton gamin !"**

**"Et toi arrête de trainer avec mon mec !"**

**"Ton mec ? Aprés tous ce qui c'est passé entre vous, tu le considère toujours comme ton mec ?"** Etait très surpris Haizaki.

**"On ne s'est jamais dit qu'on se quittait alors oui malgrès tout il est toujours à moi alors si tu tentes quelque chose avec lui je te défonce."** Le mit en garde Yamazaki.

**"Je m'en fou de ton mec, je lui apporte juste un peu de soutien et une oreille attentive après ce qui s'est passé entre vous."** Remis les choses dans leur contexte Haizaki.

**"Donc toi qui est mon pote à moi, tu préfères apporter une oreille attentive à Kagami plutôt qu'à moi ton meilleur pote ?"**

**"Sur ce coup Yamazaki a raison."** Dit Hanamiya.

**"Je suis tout le temps avec toi, je peux quand même de temps en temps discuter avec Kagami !"**

**"Oui mais ĺà c'est trop !"** Dit Yamazaki.

**"Bref, je fais ce que je veux de toute façon."** Clotuera le débat Haizaki.

* * *

Dans une autre chambre Kagami fit également son entrée.

**"Je vais encore devoir partager ma chambre avec toi Aomine."** Déclara Kagami sa valise à la main en entrant dans la chambre que partageait Aomine, Otsubo, Kise, Mitobe et Koganei.

Aomine était en train de ranger ses affaires dans les placards.

**"Moi ça ne me dérange pas de partager ma chambre avec toi."** Répondu Aomine.** "J'ai d'autres choses plus importantes à penser."**

**"Ouais ça se voit."** Dit Kise.

En effet, Aomine était en strèsse, voir même en panique ! Il changeait plusieurs fois le même vêtement de place dans le placard, et on pouvais clairement lire l'inquiétude sur son visage.

**"Je pense savoir ce qui préocupe Aomine."** Dit soudainement Koganei.** "C'est LIU !"**

A la simple entente de son nom, Aomine pouvait sentir un frisson traverser son corps.

En effet, depuis leur rupture durant le tournoi de Miami, Aomine ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Et depuis qu'ils étaient chacun retourner dans leur villes respectives, Aomine ne l'avais plus revu de ses yeux... Alors il apréhendait leur retrouvaille. Mais surtout il apréhendait la possible réaparition de ses sentiments pour son premier et très intense amour Liu.

**"A voir sa tête je pense que Koganei à vu juste."** Déclara Mitobe.

**"T'as peur de retomber amoureux de lui ?"** Demanda Kagami.

**"Je... je sais pas."** Répondu Aomine tête baissé.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu ne sais pas ?"** Demanda brusquement Otsubo qui était partit chercher sa deuxième valise à l'entrée avant de regagner sa chambre.

**"Rien !"** Sursauta presque Aomine en voyant son petit ami entrée.

**"Qu'est-ce qui se passe pourquoi vous étes tout à coup tous silencieux ?"** Les interrogea le capitaine de Shutoku.

**"Rien ! Il ne se passe absolument rien bébé ! Je t'aime prend moi dans tes bras."** Changea rapidement de sujet Aomine en allant se blottir contre Otsubo.

Le grand brun répondu à l'étreinte mais voulais surtout savoir ce qui s'était dit en son abscence.

**"Daiki ça te fais quoi de te dire que tu vas revoir Liu ?"** Demanda Otsubo qui était sûr que cette mascarade pour noyer le poison avait un lien avec Liu. L'ex de son chéri.

**"Ça me fait rien ! J'men fou !"** Répondu directement le bronzé.

Otsubo lui lança un regard qui voulais en dire long.

Aomine soupira.

**"Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais pas ce que je ressentirai quand je le verrai."** Avoua finalement le bleu. **"Mais je te promet que je te dirai tout ! Que j'ai encore des sentiments pour lui ou que je n'en ai plus, je te dirai tout !"**

**"Tu as interet. Parce qu'après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi pour que tu sortes de la dépression dans laquelle ce gars t'avait laisser je serai sincèrement deçu et blessé que tu me caches quoi que ce soit le concernant."** Préférait mettre les choses au clair directement Otsubo.

Aomine se remémora sa periode de depression et à quel point Otsubo avait était un pilier pour lui et pour rien au monde il ne pourrait se permettre de faire du mal à ce garçon si parfait.

**"Je t'aime beaucoup trop et te respect beaucoup trop pour te faire ça Taisuke."** Déclara Aomine.

**"Moi aussi je t'aime."** Répondu Otsubo soulager en faisant un bisou sur le front de son chéri.

Brusquement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

**"Hey vous faites quoi ici vous deux ?!"** Demanda Takao agaçer en pintant du doigt Kagami et Koganei.

**"Ben c'est nôtre chambre !"** Répondu Koganei qui ne comprenais pas la reaction de Takao.

**"Kise ?"** L'interpella Takao, son meilleur ami.

**"Désolé je voulais leur dire que la chambre était réservé mais on a commencé à parler d'Aomine et j'ai oublié."** S'excusa le blond.

**"Comment ça réservé ?!"** S'étonna Kagami.

**"Je suis le premier à être entré dans cette chambre !"**Expliqua Takao.

Koganei soupira.

**"Takao à raison... Tu ne te rappels pas Kagami on s'était tous mit d'accord avant le voyage. Celui qui entre en premier dans une chambre est celui qui peut décider de qui dormira dans la chambre, c'est le chef de chambre ! Et si on veut changer de chambre pendant le sejour on doit demander au chef de la chambre où on veut aller si il est d'accord pour qu'on intègre sa chambre."** Expliqua le meilleur ami de Mitobe.

Kagami avait complètement oublier cette règle des chefs de chambres.

**"Ouais donc on n'a pas d'autre choix que de bouger quoi ?"** Réalisa Kagami.

**"Oui"** Dit Koganei en reprenant sa valise.

**"C'est pas contre vous les gars."** S'excusa Takao. **"Je veux dormir avec Jason et il tient à être dans la même chambre que ses nouveaux coéquipiers pour se rapprocher d'eux donc j'ai réservé deux lits pour ses coéquipiers."**

**"Tu n'as pas à te justifier on va trouver un lit dans une autre chambre c'est sûr !"** Le rassura Kagami avant de quitter la pièce avec Koganei pour aller chercher un lit libre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux garçons firent leur entrée dans la chambre de Izuki et Hayakawa.

**"Il n'y a que vous deux ici ?!"** Demanda Koganei content.

**"Oui."**Dit Hayakawa.

**"Super !"** Se réjouis Kagami en s'avançant vers un des trois lits.

**"Attend !" Le stoppa Izuki. "On est deux pour le moment ! J'ai réservé ces lits pour Atsushi et le reste de Yosen."** Expliqua Izuki, le chef de chambre qui attendait son petit ami Murasakibara.

**"Putain.."** Dit Kagami dans sa barbe.

**"Désolé."** Dit Izuki.

**"On n'a la plus petite chambre avec seulement trois lits ! Il y a des chambre avec cinq lits il doit surement rester des places !"** Expliqua Hayakawa, l'ex de Hara.

**"C'est sûr ! Ne vous inquiété pas pour nous on va trouver !**" Dit Koganei avant de s'en aller avec Kagami, direction une nouvelle chambre.

**"Salut tous le monde !"** Dit Koganei en entrant dans une autre chambre.

**"C'est mort ils sont trop..."** Lui fit remarquer Kagami à voix basse.

**"Salut les gars !"** Les acceuilla Hyuga, leur capitaine. **" Les chambres sont super vous ne trouvez pas ?"**

**"Oui magnifique."** Répondu brievement Kagami qui savait qu'ils allaient se faire recaler.

**"En parlant de chambre, Kagami et moi on aimerai savoir si il ne resterai pas un lit libre dans vôtre chambre par hasard ?"** Demanda Koganei.

**"Il faut voir avec Imayoshi c'est lui le chef de chambre."** Expliqua Hyuga avant de l'interpeller.** "Imayoshi !"**

**"Oui."** Répondu le capitaine de Tôô en s'avançant vers les trois garçons.** "Qui a t-il ?"**

**"Ya un lit dispo ici ?"** Préféra faire court Kagami.

**"Ah... désolé les gars, les quatres lits sont pris. Il y a Kimura et moi, Hyuga et Kasamatsu, Sakurai et Wakamatsu et enfin Kobori et Moriyama."** Expliqua Imayoshi.

**"Ok merci."** S'en alla vite Kagami en tirant Koganei par le bras.

**"Vous faites quoi tout les deux ?"**

Les deux garçons sursautèrent de surprise.

**"Kuroko tu m'as fait flipper !"** Etait encore sous le choc Kagami.

**"On cherche une chambre avec un lit libre."** Répondu Koganei.

**"Il y en a un de libre dans ..."**

**"Dans la tienne !"** Le coupa Kagami qui ne voulais absolument pas dormir...

**"Dans celle de Kirisaki Daiichi."** Termina Kuroko.

"**Super !"** Etait très content Koganei content d'avoir un lit et en plus avec Kirisaki Daiichi qu'il aimait beaucoup.

**"Je suis le chef de ma chambre mais on est déjà au complet avec l'equipe de Rakuzan et mon chéri Susa... Désolé Kagami."** Ajouta Kuroko avant de les laisser.

Kagami ne disait rien. Partager sa chambre avec Yamazaki était bien le pire des scénarios possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Un grand merci à **Isa** pour ton commentaire sur le premier chapitre :) Ca fait super plaisir d'avoir des retours et de savoir que ce qu'on écrit plaît ! Des couples et des embrouilles ils y en aura plein dans cette suite à Los angeles qui j'espère te plaira tout autant que la premier partie à Miami ;D

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**"Tu ouvres la porte et tu demandes qui est le chef de chambre... Si c'est Yamazaki je me tire ! Si c'est n'importe qui d'autre je rentre et je dormirai avec toi ok ?"**

Kagami et Koganei étaient devant la porte de la chambre de Kirisaki Daiichi. Ils pouvaient les entendre rigoler de l'extèrieur. C'était le moment pour Kagami de mettre en place son plan pour savoir qui était le chef de chambre sans entrer dans la chambre.

**"Je sais que vous vous détesté et tout maintenant. Mais vous vous etes aimez ! Et très passionnément en plus ! Alors je doute que Yamazaki te refuse un lit dans sa chambre."** Croyait dur comme fer Koganei.

**"Non moi je l'ai aimé passionnément, comme un fou même, et je l'aime toujours d'ailleurs ! Si j'avais été chef de chambre et qu'il n'avait pas de lit, jamais je ne l'aurai laisser dormir sur le canapé où je ne sais où encore dans la villa par ce qu'on ne se parle plus !"** Remis les choses au clair Kagami toujours très blesser de ce que Yamazaki lui avait fait.

**"Et ben moi je suis sûr que c'est pareil pour lui aussi !"**

**"Il a osé me frapper donc il n'aura aucun problème à me virer de la chambre ! C'est juste un connard !"**

**"Et ben entre avec moi et on verra bien qui aura raison !"** Lança le pari Koganei.

**"Ok !"** Accepta Kagami par fierté.

* * *

**"Bon les gars il est temps d'imposer quelques règles."** Déclara Haizaki.

**"Quelles règles ?"** Était déjà saoulé Seto.

**"Comme le maintient de la propreté de la chambre par exemple."** Proposa Midorima.

**"Ouais mais c'était pas ce que j'avais en tête."** Repris Haizaki.** "Moi je voulais parler de sex. Ou plutôt imposer l'interdiction de baiser dans cette chambre !"**

**"J'suis d'accord."** Aquiessa Yamazaki.

**"Et bien moi non ! J'ai le droit de faire l'amour avec Shintaro si j'en ai envie !"** S'opposa Hanamiya.

**"Surtout qu'il n'y a aucune "love room" dans cette villa donc il faut bien qu'on le fasse quelque part."** Ajouta Hayama qui contait bien coucher avec Seto durant ce sejour.

Soudainement, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit, stoppant ainsi leur conversation.

**"Salut !"** Lacha Koganei avec un grand sourire accompagner de Kagami, sourcils froncés, qui faisait tout pour ne pas croiser le regard de Yamazaki.

**"Que nous vos l'honneur de votre visite ?"** Demanda Hanamiya qui se demandait tout comme les autres ce que Kagami venait chercher dans la chambre de Yamazaki.

**"Heu..."** Hesita Koganei avant de se prendre un petit coup de coude de Kagami pour lui demander de se dépêcher. **"Qui est le chef de chambre ?"**

Dans un même mouvement tout le monde pointa Yamazaki.

**"Au revoir."** Dit directement Kagami en voulant faire demi tour avant d'être retenu par Koganei.

**"Lâche moi.."** Pesta Kagami à voix basse.

**"Attend..."** Esseya de le calmer Koganei à voix basse. **"Il reste un lit de libre dans vôtre chambre ?"**

**"Ouais pourquoi ?."** Répondu d'un ton sec Yamazaki.

**"En faite Kagami et moi on n'a pas de lit et on aimerai savoir si on pouvais dormir ici ?"** Demanda timidement Koganei.

**"Toi oui par contre Kagamerde peut aller se faire mettre profond !"** Répondu Yamazaki qui ne contait surement pas faire ce cadeaux à Kagami.

Tout le monde regardais Kagami et attendais sa réaction.

Kagami de son côté se retenait pour ne pas insulter en retour l'autre roux. Il devait garder son calme et montrer que lui n'était pas agressif et immature.

**"Yamazaki tu abuses ! Laisse le dormir ici c'est pas ta villa non plus !"** Lui remis les pieds sur terre Hara.

**"Je suis le chef de cette chambre et j'ai le droit de refuser un lit à qui je veux ! On s'était tous mit d'accord sur ces règles !"** Répliqua Yamazaki.

**"Il n'a pas tord."** Lui donna raison Miyaji.

**"C'est pas grave je vais me débrouiller, merci quand même les gars."** Dit calmement Kagami avant de quitter la pièce à la fois en colère, déçu et fier de lui.

Yamazaki le dégoutait de plus en plus chaque jour. Comment avait-il pu changer autant en si peu de temps ? Se demandait Kagami en déscendant les escaliers avec sa valise, quand soudainement, son coeur ratta un battement.

**"Yo Kagami ! Ça va ?!"** Lui lança Silver qui venait tout juste d'arriver dans la villa de Los Angeles avec Nash et leur nouveaux coéquipiers de Joseï.

**"Salut Kagami !"** Le salua également Himuro son frère de coeur qui était également arrivé avec son équipe Yosen.

Kagami était très content de voir tout le monde et aurait adoré répondre à leurs salutations, mais il avait comme perdu sa voix. Kagami était figé sur place en bas des escaliers, les yeux fixé sur une seule et unique personne.

**"Kawase ! Vient voir le jardin !"** Interpella un de ses coéquipier Silver.

C'était donc ça son nom ? Kawase. Pensa Kagami qui regardait le garçon suivre son équipe dans le jardin.

C'était le garçon qui avait fait tomber son porte feuille. C'était le garçon qui lui avait provoqué un coup de foudre !

Kagami savait pourtant très bien qu'il allait le revoir durant ces vacances vu qu'il était dans la nouvelle équipe de Silver, et il s'était même entraîné pour réagir de façon cool quand il allait le revoir. Mais il avait lamentablement échoué. Et était rester bloqué comme un idiot, totalement sous le charme de ce Kawase qu'il trouvait juste magnifique, parfait !

**"Ah Kagami tu peux nous aider à réunir tout le monde dans le salon ?"** Lui demanda Momoi qu'il n'avait même pas vu arriver vers lui.

**"Heu ... oui bien sûr."** Dit-il encore un peur ailleurs en laissant sa valise pour remonter chercher tout le monde.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard tout le monde était réunis au salon assis sur les immense canapés placés en forme de U qui faisaient face à l'equipe de Josei entouré par Riko et Momoi.

**"Tout d'abord."** Commença Riko. **"Merci à tous d'avoir répondu positivement et d'être venu pour ces vacances à Los Angeles !... Cette fois si contrairement au camp d'entraînement, il n'y aura pas d'entraînement, pas de compétition, mais juste un tas d'activitées fun !"** Était très enthousiaste la brune.

**"Même si on est la pour profiter de la ville et s'amuser, il faut bien évidement instaurer quelques règles au sein de la villa pour que la cohabitation se passe au mieux durant tout le séjour."** Continua la rose.

**"Mais avant ça, nous allons laisser la parole à l'équipe de Josei qui va se présenter."** Leur passa la main Riko.

Tout le monde avaient les yeux fixés sur la nouvelle équipe, et plus principalement sur les trois nouveaux visage qui accompagnaient Jason Silver et Nash.

**"Honneur aux nouveaux ! Nous vous nous connaisez déjà."** Dit Nash.

Les trois nouveaux se regardèrent, légèrement gêné, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

**"Heu... Bonjour, je suis Narumi Daisuke et je suis le small forward de l'équipe."**

Narumi était un grand brun d'1m94, avec un beau corps bien déssiné, des cheuveux courts coiffés en arrière avec deux trois mèches qui lui tombaient sur le front. Il avait un regard assez sauvage et mystèrieux a la fois.

C'etait un très beau garçon, pensa à peu prêt tout le monde.

**"C'est ton style de mec non ?"** Lança Mitobe à Koganei à voix basse.

**"Pour l'instant je le trouve très beau oui..."** Répondu discrètement Koganei qui ne s'emballait pas trop non plus.

**"Bonjour, moi c'est Sakuma Hiroshi, shooting guard de l'équipe."**

Sakuma faisait 1m87 et était bien bâtit avec de belles épaules larges et musclés. Il avait les cheveux brun clair courts légèrement en bataille avec des reflet vert. Ses yeux était assez bridé et dégageaient une certaine froideur.

Il n'avait pas l'air très sympa au premier abord pensait la majorité. Majorité qui ne contait pas Hanamiya, qui lui le trouvait très attirant. Attirance qu'il devait garder pour lui car il avait mec, et un bien en plus, Midorima.

**"Salut tout le monde, moi c'est Kawase Yohei, je suis le point guard de l'équipe et je suis ravie de participer à ces vacances ! Je n'étais jamais venu aux Etats-Unis donc je suis super content."** Se présenta le garçon avec un grand sourire.

Kawase etait un garçon d'1m82, au cheveux roux mi-long et au regard innocent.

Il avait l'air adorable et de bonne compagnie pensait les autres garçons et surtout Kagami qui pouvais mourir pour ce sourire et cette attitude toute mignonne.

Yamazaki de son côté regardais Kagami qui avait les yeux rivés sur Kawase et pouvais voir des coeurs tourner autour de sa tête comme une auréol.

Ce Kawase plaisait à Kagami s'était sûr, et cette pensé lui brisait le coeur.

Kagami et lui était tellement bien ensemble et s'aimaient tellement ! Leur couple était adorable et fusionnel ! Yamazaki avait été tellement heureux avec lui et ne plus être avec Kagami le faisait énormément souffrir au fond.

Si seulement Kagami n'avait pas tout gâcher en commençant à le rabaisser et a lui faire du mal, rien n'aurai changé entre eux et ils seraient toujours ensemble aujourd'hui.

**"1m80, roux, mignon, avec un beau petit cul. C'est tout à fait le style de mec de Kagami non ?"** Lui demanda Seto a voix basse.

**"Kagami n'a pas de style de mec... C'est moi son style de mec."**

**"Ben justement, ce mec te ressemble, donc c'est le style de Kagami. Et vu comment il à les yeux qui brilles en le mattant, je pense que j'ai vu juste."**

Yamazaki ne répliqua pas. Bien sûr que Seto avait vu juste. Bien sûr que Kagami avait des vues sur ce mec. Cependant, il ne se passerai rien entre eux car il avait un plan pour empêcher Kagami de se raprocher de Kawase.

**"Merci pour ces présentation et nous sommes tous ravis de vous accueillir parmis nous."** Déclara Momoi.

* * *

**_question du jour: Quel est vôtre couple préféré ?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Guest** merci beaucoup pour ta réponse à la question du dernier chapitre ! Ca fait plaisir de voir de la participation :) Je viens de voir ta review donc ça ne sera pas pour ce chapitre mais dans le prochain je te ferai une scène entre Izuki et Murasakibara ;) Tu me diras si ça ta plu !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**"Bon maintenant que les règles de bien vivre ont été données, vous pouvez tous aller à vos occupations et surtout bien acceuillir les nouveaux !"** Déclara Riko pendant que tout le monde se levaient.

Les règles n'avaient rien de très original. Chaque jour une equipe était charger de la cuisine et une autre du ménage. Rien de bien compliqué.

Kagami regardais Kawase discuter avec Kise et d'autres anciens du camp et réfléchissait à la meilleur façon de l'aborder.

Déjà, il ne devais pas stresser ou être intimidé, ce qui allait être difficile vu que le petit nouveau était très beau et lui plaisait beaucoup ce qui le déstabilisait énormément.

Ensuite, il devait trouver un moyen d'être seul avec lui pour pouvoir apprendre à le connaître et surtout savoir s'il était célibataire.

Mais vu comment tout le monde entourait les nouveaux pour faire connaissance, ça n'allait pas être facile.

Otsubo de son côté était avec ses amis et coéquipiers Kimura et Miyaji et regardait à travers les baies vitrées avec une boule au ventre, son petit ami Aomine discuter avec son ex Liu dans le jardin.

Aomine etait face à son ex et n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

**"Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, tu vas bien ?"** Lui demanda Liu.

**"Ouais ça va."** Répondu brièvement Aomine en panique total.

Il n'avait pas revue Liu depuis plus de trois mois et quand il l'avait apperçu dans le salon en descendant les escaliers, ça lui avait fait un choc.

Liu avait toujours été un très beau garçon, mais là c'était plus que de la beauté avait pensé Aomine en le voyant.

Liu avait les cheveux légèrement plus long lui donnant une allure encore plus mystèrieuse qu'avant. Il semblait avoir également pris du muscle, et avec le t-shirt noir à manches courtes moulant qu'il portait, ses bras et ses épaules étaient parfaitement mis en valeur.

Aomine avait térriblement envie d'être enlacé par ces immenses bras musclés et s'en voulait térriblement d'avoir cette pensée.

**"Tu es toujours aussi beau Aomine, un putain de canon !"**

**"Merci..."**

**"Regarde moi s'il te plaît, tu me détestes à ce point ?"**

Aomine leva la tête et croisa le regard perçant de Liu et ce qu'il redoutait arriva, son coeur s'emballa.

Aomine commença à carrément angoisser !

Il n'était quand même pas toujours amoureux de Liu ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans le salon et croisa le regard d'Otsubo au loin et son coeur se mit à battre encore plus vite.

Il était amoureux d'Otsubo, il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Cependant, il sentait également qu'il était toujours amoureux de Liu.

Aomine ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

Il avait promis a Otsubo de tout lui dire sur ce qu'il allait ressentir en voyant Liu, mais s'il lui disait tout ce qu'il avait vraiment sur le coeur, Otsubo allait le quitter la seconde d'après c'était sûr ! Et perdre Otsubo était la plus grande peur d'Aomine.

Aomine sentait les larmes lui monter et son coeur battre de plus en plus vite, tout comme son souffle se faire de plus en plus lourd.

Liu le faisait paniquer ! Otsubo le faisait paniquer ! Paniquer le faisait paniquer !

**"Ça va ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?!"** Demanda Liu surpris en voyant des larmes dans les yeux du bleu. **"Viens là."** Dit Liu en le prenant dans ces bras.

**"Ne me touche pas !"** Cria presque Aomine en repoussant le géant.

**"Daiki !"** L' interpella Otsubo à l'entrée du jardin en voyant que les choses devenaient bizarre dehors.

Merde ! Otsubo avait vu le calîn et allait croire des choses et allait le quitter c'était sûr !

A cette pensée Aomine fondu complétement en larmes !

**"Aomine qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?"** Etait complétement perdu Liu en posant sa main sur l'épaule du plus petit.

**"Ne me touche pas !"**

**"Daiki ? Pourquoi tu pleures, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"** Demanda très inquiet Otsubo qui s'était raproché des deux ex.

**"Laisse moi toi aussi ! Foutez moi la paix !"** S'énerva le bleu avant de quitter le jardin, traverser le salon en quatrième vitesse et sortir de la villa.

Liu et Otsubo se regardèrent et était tout aussi perdu et choqué l'un que l'autre.

**"Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de ce passer ?"** Demanda Liu.

**"Je n'en sais rien ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui à dit ?"**

**"Rien ! Je voulais prendre de ces nouvelles et il a commencé à pêter un câble."** Expliqua Liu.

**"Il n'a pas pêté un câble. C'était une grise d'angoisse !"** Précisa Otsubo.

**"Par rapport à quoi ?"**

**"À toi j'imagine et à moi aussi visiblement. Je pense qu'il est perdu dans ses sentiments pour tous les deux et que ça le fait flipper."**

**"Tu veux dire qu'il m'aime encore ?"**

**"Je n'espère pas, mais je pense que c'est le cas."**

**"Donc il s'en fiche de toi ?"**

**"Non, il est amoureux de moi, mais de toi aussi."**

**"Il angoisse par ce qu'il nous aime tout les deux ?"**

**"Je pense que c'est ça oui... Et toi Liu, tu en es où dans tes sentiments pour Daiki ?"**

**"C'est un mec que j'aime beaucoup, qui compte pour moi et de qui je veux rester proche. Mais amicalement... Je n'est jamais vraiment été amoureux de lui au fond et je ne suis pas un mec pour lui de toute façon... Aomine a d'avantage besoin d'un mec comme toi Otsubo."** Avoua Liu.

**"Tu ne tentera donc plus rien avec lui ?"**

**"Non. Je vous laisserai vivre vôtre truc tranquillement. Moi je ne suis pas le genre à me poser en couple. Je vais profiter de ces vacances et me taper deux trois mecs mignons."** Dit Liu en souriant.

**"Ok."** Rigola légèrement Otsubo ravi que le géant ne souhaite pas s'interposer entre eux.

* * *

**"Qu'est-ce qui vient juste de se passer avec Aomine ?"** Demanda Hara qui discutait avec son ex mais toujours meilleur ami Hayakawa.

**"Je ne sais pas, mais Liu est encore au centre de tout ça j'imagine."** Répondu Hayakawa.

**"Ouais... Sinon toi ça va ? La villa te plaît ? Tu es dans quelle chambre ?"** Voulait savoir Hara.

**"Ouais la villa est super belle comme d'hab et je suis dans la chambre d' Izuki avec Murasakibara, Himuro, Fukui et Liu avec qui je dormirai surement vu que les autres sont en couple. Et toi ?"**

**"Ben je suis avec mes potes comme toujours ! Hanamiya dors avec Midorima, Seto avec Hayama, Yamazaki avec Koganei, et Haizaki à son lit."** Expliqua Hara.

**"Et toi tu dors avec qui ?"** Lui demanda Hayakawa.

**"Avec... Miyaji."** Répondu Hara mal à l'aise de parler de son nouveau mec avec son ex avec qui il était resté 5 ans.

**"Ok, je vois."**

**"Ça te gêne que je dorme avec lui ?"**

**"Tu fais ce que tu veux. Ça me fait juste du mal que tu t'éloigne de moi."** Dit Hayakawa.

**"Arrête, c'est toujours toi mon meilleur ami !"** Dit Hara en prenant l'autre garçon dans ses bras.

**"Ton mec est plutôt proche de son ex tu ne trouves pas Miyaji ?"** Lui demanda Kimura.

**"Ouais et ça me dérange. Mais bon, tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Si je me plaint il dira que je veux l'éloigner de son meilleur ami depuis la primaire."** Répondu Miyaji qui n'aimait pas voir SON mec serrer son ex comme ça mais ne pouvais rien faire.

* * *

**"C'est bon ça va mieux ?"** Demanda Nebuya assis sur les marches de l'entrée de la villa avec son cousin Aomine qui s'était calmé.

**"Ouais ça va mieux."** Dit Aomine qui se sentait ridicule de s'être mis dans un état pareil devant son mec et son ex.

**"Donc si j'ai bien compris tu aimes les deux ?"** Résuma Nebuya.

**"Oui."**

**"Mais tu ne veux pas te remettre avec Liu ?"**

**"Non."**

**"Et tu as fait une crise d'angoisse parce que si tu dis à Otsubo que tu aimes toujours Liu il va te quitter et si tu ne lui dis pas il va aussi te quitter parce que tu lui aura menti ?"**

**"C'est ça."** Répondu Aomine qui ne voulait absolument pas perdre ce qu'il avait commencer à construire avec Otsubo.

**"Donc tu penses que dans tout les cas tu perdra Otsubo ?"**

**"Bien sûr que je vais le perdre ! Je l'ai même surement déjà perdu avec ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure !"** Etait persuadé Aomine.

**"Moi je penses que rien n'est perdu et que si tu lui explique calmement et honnêtement les choses il ne te quittera pas."**

**"Comment je pourrai lui dire que j'aime toujours mon ex sans qu'il le prenne mal ?"**

**"Tu lui dit que tu as toujours des sentiments pour Liu mais que tu ne veux absolument pas te remettre avec et qu'il te faut juste un peu plus de temps pour l'oublier totalement."** Lui proposa Nebyua.

**"Tu as raison je vais lui dire ça... Merci Eikichi."**

**"De rien Daiki. Tu sais bien que tu peux toujours conter sur moi."**

* * *

**"Et là tu as la salle de cinéma."** Présenta Kagami en ouvrant la porte de la dite salle.

**"Cette villa est vraiment ouf ! Il y a pleins de pièces aux quelles je ne m'attendais pas, comme celle-ci par exemple !"** Répondu Kawase tout excité.

Kagami regardais l'autre garçon sourire et le trouvait juste adorable !

Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes en retrait à regarder Kawase discuter avec les autres, Kagami avait finalement pu profiter d'une opportunité pour l'approcher.

En effet, l'espace d'une minute Kawase s'était détaché du groupe pour aller se chercher à boire dans le réfrigérateur ce qui avait été l'occasion rêvé pour Kagami d'entrée en scène.

Le rouge avait alors prétendu vouloir également se prendre à boire pour entamer la discussion qui avait tout naturellement débutée par la fraicheur des canettes qu'ils avaient choisi pour finir sur une visite de la villa proposé par Kagami.

**"Ouais la villa est super !"** Ajouta Kagami avant de se tendre d'un coup quand il remarqua que Kawase le fixait.

**"On sait déjà croisé non ?"** Demanda Kawase.

**"Heu... oui je crois."** Fit mine de ne pas trop se souvenir Kagami.

**"Ah oui c'est toi qui m'a ramassé mon porte-feuille !"** Se rappella Kawase. **"C'était il y a quoi ? Un peu plus d'une semaine ?"**

**"Maintenant que tu le dis, je m'en souvient oui."** Dit Kagami. **"Je t'ai sauvé la vie ce soir là !"** Rigola Kagami.

**"Ouais c'est clair !"** Rigola également Kawase.

Soudainement, Kagami eu une impression de déjà vu...

... Avec Yamazaki.

Cette scène ça lui rapellait, l'un de ses premiers moment avec Yamazaki au camp de Miami. Quand ils s'étaient fait une partie de jeux vidéo dans la salle de cinéma et qu'il avait bien rigolé ensemble.

**"Les mecs ont l'air super sympa ici."** Dit Kawase, faisant redescendre Kagami sur terre.

**"Heu... Ouais tout le monde est très sympa."**

**"J'ai vu qu'il y avait plusieurs couples et tout... Tu es en couple toi ?"** Demanda Kawase légèrement gêné.

Kagami était très surpris que l'autre garçon lui pose la question aussi soudainement et aussi vite ! Mais il était également ravi que Kawase soit celui qui lance le sujet car ça lui permettait de faire deux choses. Un, retourner la question sans éveiller les soupçons de l'autre garçon. Deux, savoir si Kawase avait repéré quelqu'un qui pouvait lui plaire.

**"Moi non, je suis totalement célibataire !"** Répondu Kagami avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. **"Et toi tu as une copine à Tokyo ?"**

**"Heu... non je suis célibataire moi aussi, et pour tout te dire, je suis intérêssé par les garçons."** Répondu Kawase en rougissant légèrement.

**"Comme beaucoup d'entre nous ici."**

**"Oui j'ai vu ça."**

**"Sinon... tu as repéré quelqu'un qui pourrai te plaire ? Il y a beaucoup de beaux garçons ici."** Posa la question fatidique Kagami l'air de rien.

Kawase pris un peu plus de temps pour répondre cette fois-ci.

**"Heu... oui... il y en a peut être un oui."** Répondu Kawase qui regardait le sol timidement.

**"Ah oui ?"**

**"Oui."**

**"Tu ne me dira pas qui s'est j'imagine !"** Dit Kagami en rigolant.

**"Non... mais il est très beau."** Ajouta Kawase en regardant finalement de nouveau le tigre.

Kagami était en plein questionnement. De qui pouvait bien parler Kawase ? De lui ? Il était devenu assez timide d'un coup. Il rougissait et n'osait plus trop soutenir son regard. Est-ce que c'était parce que Kawase avait peur que Kagami le crame ? Ou juste une timidité naturelle ? Ou juste une gêne vis à vis de ce sujet en général ?

Kagami était trop curieux et voulait vraiment savoir qui était celui qui n'avait pas laissé le joueir de Joseï indifférent.

Mais bon, il ne devait pas trop inssister sur le sujet pour ne pas se faire lui même cramer ! Il remettrait le sujet sur le tapis plus tard.

**"Bon continuons la visite. Il y a encore plein de chose à voir ! Comme le toît ! Il y a une terrasse..."**

**"Et toi quelqu'un te plaît ?"**

Kawase avait brusquemebt relancé le sujet. Lui coupant presque la parole.

**"Heu..."** Commença Kagami légèrement pris de surprise.**" Il y en a peut être un oui."** Répondit-il en reprenant les mots de Kawase.

**"Qui ?"**

Kagami était décidemment très étonné par l'insistance de Kawase qui semblait également très intérêssé de savoir qui Kagami pourrait avoir dans son coeur.

**"Un très beau garçon."** Répondu simplement Kagami qui ne pouvait cependant pas cacher les étoiles qu'il avait dans les yeux en regardant Kawase.

Le plus petit esquissa un petit sourire à la fois gêné et content remarqua Kagami.

**"Roux c'est ta couleur de cheveux naturelle ?"** Demanda d'un coup Kagami.

**"Oui ! Toi aussi ?"**

**"Oui moi aussi... C'est rare de voir des japonais roux naturellement."**

**"C'est vrai ! Tu es le premier que je rencontre d'ailleurs ! On es les deux roux de la ville donc."** Rigola Kawase.

**"Il y en a un troisième pour être exacte."** Fit référence à Yamazaki Kagami.

**"Ah bon ? À par toi je n'ai remarqué personne d'autre..."**

Kawase ce figea d'un coup, comme s'il avait fit une bétise.

**"Enfin personne d'autre de roux, pas personne d'autre en général ! Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avait vu que toi... enfin... je veux dire..."**

**"T'inquiète j'ai compris."** Le rassura le rouge qui pensait de plus en plus qu'il pouvait être celui qui plaisait à Kawase.

**"Bon, on la poursuis cette visite où pas ?"** Relança gentillement le sujet de la viste Kagami.

**"Oui bien sûr, je te suis !"** Répondu Kawase souriant.

* * *

_**Question du jour:** Pensez vous que Kawase aime bien Kagami ou un autre et qui ?_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

**"Te voilà enfin toi !"** Lança Silver en voyant Kawase venir vers le reste de l'équipe de Josei assis sur le lit à baldaquin du jardin.

**"Ta finis de te balader dans la villa avec ton crush ?"** Lui demanda Narumi pendant que Kawase s'installait avec eux.

**"Tu n'étais pas trop nerveux près de lui ?"** Demanda Sakuma.

**"Bien sûr que j'étais super nerveux !"** Répondu Kawase encore sous la choc. **"Il est tellement beau ! Nos bras se sont même frollé à un moment !"** Ajouta le roux les yeux pleins de petit coeur.

**"Tu le kiff à ce point ?"** S'étonna Nash.

**"J'ai eu un coup de foudre je crois... Je ne vois que lui depuis que je suis ici ! Certains gars on voulu me parler et faire connaissance, mais je m'en fichait ! Le seul avec qui je voulais faire connaissance c'était lui !"**Expliqua Kawase totalement sous le charme.

**"Et vous avez pu faire connaissance ?"** Voulais savoir Silver.

**"Pas vraiment, mais je sais que quelqu'un lui plait ici."** Raconta Kawase.

**"Ah ouais quand même !" Était épater Narumi. "Et tu penses avoir une chance d'être celui qu'il kiff ?"**

**"Je ne sais pas..."**

**"En tout cas vous allez super bien ensemble."** Fit remarquer Silver.

**"Ouais avec vos cheveux roux assortis."** Se moqua Sakuma.

**"Bon assez parlé de moi ! Il n'y a personne qui vous plaît vous ?"** Changea de sujet Kawase.

**"Ya un petit gars mignon avec une bouche qui ressemble à celle d'un chat que j'ai remarqué. Et un autre, un petit brun aux yeux gris."** Répondu le premier Narumi.

**"Le chat c'est Koganei, et le deuxième c'est qui ? Takao ?"** Se braqua directement Silver.

**"Je parle pas de ton mec, je le connais et je sais que c'est ton mec !"** Remis vite les choses en place Narumi.

**"Je pense qu'il parle d'Izuki."** Dit Nash.

**"Ah oui Izuki !"** Se rappella Silver.** "Ben lui tu peux oublier, il est en couple avec Murasakibara."**

**"Le géant aux cheveux violet de la génération miracle ?"** Demanda Narumi.

**"Ouais."** Confirma Nash.

**"Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble ? Ça se passe bien entre eux ?"** Voulais savoir Narumi.

**"Ça fait plusieurs mois je crois, et ça à l'air de bien se passer oui."** Lui expliqua Silver.

**"Je vais quand même tenter de tater le terrain pour voir si il n'y a pas une petite faille dans tout ça."**

Narumi était un garçon calme et sympatique, mais quand il s'agissait de relation amoureuse, il était très persistant et ne laissait aucune chance à un possible rival. Quand il jettait son dévolu sur quelqu'un, cette personne n'avait pas d'autre choix que de succomber à son charme.

Koganei et Izuki lui avaient tout les deux tapé dans l'oeil, mais Izuki davantage. Le faucon de Seirin allait donc être sa proie principal.

**"Et toi Sakuma ! T'as repéré quelqu'un ?"** Demanda Nash qui voyait son coéquipier se faire discret.

**"Hanamiya Makoto. Le capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi. Il me plaît depuis assez longtemps mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de le croiser ailleurs que dans les compétitions de basket."** Avoua Sakuma qui avait une attirance pour Hanamiya depuis longtemps.

**"Tu sembles bien renseigné sur lui, tu le kiff depuis quand ?"** Demanda Silver.

**"Depuis le collège... Ça doit faire quoi, trois ans."** Révéla Sakuma.

**"Trois ans ! Ah ouais t'es carrémment amoureux là !"** Était très surpris Nash.

**"Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un crush de collégien au début, mais ça a finit par être beaucoup plus que ça."** Expliqua Sakuma qui avait de fort sentiment pour Hanamiya.

**"Vu que tu sais tout sur lui, tu dois savoir qu'il est en couple avec Midorima."** Précisa Nash.

**"Je sais, mais je m'en fiche ! J'aime Hanamiya depuis bien plus longtemps que lui et je dois sûrement le connaître mieux que lui !.. Je n'aurai aucun mal à lui arracher Hanamiya j'en suis sûr. "**

**"Et bien bonne chance à vous deux dans vos missions de briseur de couple."** Conclua Silver.

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans le jardin, l'équipe de Kirisaki Daiichi était posé sur des poufs qu'ils avaient installé en cercle pour reformer leur QG comme durant le camp d'entraînement.

**"Ce petit QG me rappel le camp d'entrainement et toutes nos discussions."** Était nostalgique Seto.

**"Ouais c'est clair, et je suis sûr qu'on aura pleins d'autres discussions croustillantes pendant ces vacances."** Ajouta Hara qui se coiffait dorénavant toujours avec des petites couettes.

**"Ça c'est sûr !"** S'exclama Hanamiya.** "Déjà il y a le trio Yamazaki Kagami Kawase. Le trio Hara Miyaji Hayakawa. Haizaki qui est célibataire et qu'on va devoir caser et Seto qui va comme à son habitude surement tromper son mec !"**

**"Ta gueule ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de tromper et je ne tromperai pas Kotaro !"** S'énerva Seto.

**"C'est ce qu'on vera..."** Continua de le provoquer son capitaine.

**"Et moi je ne suis pas dans un trio amoureux ! Je suis avec Miyaji et Hayakawa reste mon meilleur ami c'est tout !"** Précisa Hara.

**"C'est ce qu'on vera..."** dit a son tour Haizaki avant de rigoler en se tapant dans la main avec Hanamiya.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?"** Demanda Yamazaki qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

**"T'étais où toi ?"** Demanda Seto.

**"Je discutais vite fait avec Koganei."**

**"Tu es beaucoup trop proche de Koganei je trouve. Et en plus tu dormiras avec lui."** Etait assez saoulé Haizaki.

**"T'es jaloux ?"** Demanda Yamazaki.

**"Non mais c'est mon ex de qui j'ai été très amoureux et je t'envoudrai à mort si tu tentais quelque chose avec lui."**

**"Et bien c'est pareil pour toi et Kagami."** Répliqua Yamazaki.** "En plus c'est Koganei qui a insister pour dormir avec moi, je n'allais pas dire non."**

**"Mouais... Et vous parliez de quoi là ?"**

**"De toi ! Je voulais savoir si Koganei était prêt à te voir sortir avec un autre mec. Il m'a dit que ça ne le dérangerai pas."** Raconta le roux.

Haizaki sentit son coeur se serrer.

**"Il a vraiment dit ça ?"**

**"Ouais."**

Hanamiya, Seto et Hara se mirent à rire. Se moquant du manque d'intêret qu'avait Koganei pour son ex.

Haizaki lui était très blessé. Il avait aimé Koganei de tout son coeur et s' il le voyait avec un autre durant ce séjour ça lui ferai forcément un pincement au coeur. Cependant, Koganei ne voyait pas les choses du même oeil.

**"Et tu voulais savoir ça pour quoi ?"** Demanda Haizaki.

**"Parce que j'ai besoin de toi pour mon plan pour empêcher Kagami de se rapprocher de Kawase !"**

**"J'ai quoi à voir là dedans moi ?"**

**"J'ai besoin que tu flirt avec Kawase et si possible que tu sortes même avec !" **Expliqua Yamazaki.

**"Hein ? Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?"**

**"Tu es le seul célibataire du groupe. Et tu n'es pas trop moche."**

**"Ouais mais Kawase ne me plaît pas !"**

**"C'est pas grave si il ne te plaît pas. Tu dois juste t'arranger pour que toi tu lui plaise et qu'il ne pense pas à Kagami !"**

**"J'ai pas envie !"**

**"Prête toi au jeu Haizaki ! Peut-être que tu finiras par l'aimer comme moi avec Midorima."** Le poussa Hanamiya.

**"Ouais fait le ce sera marrant !"** Voulait également voir ça Hara.

**"T'as peur de ne pas réussir à le faire tomber amoureux de toi ?"** Le provoqua un peu Seto.

Haizaki se sentait piégé.

Tout ses potes le poussaient à se rapprocher de Kawase et le mettait clairement au défit. Ça fierté etait en jeu.

**"Ok, j'accepte de me rapprocher de Kawase."** Déclara le brun qui ne rennonçait jamais devant un defi.

**"Super t'es le meilleur !"** Etait ravi et surtout rassuré Yamazaki qui voyait les chances de Kagami considérablement réduites.

* * *

**"Taisuke ?"**

Otsubo qui etait allongé sur son lit, pensif, se redressa brusquement, surpris d'entendre Aomine l'interpeller.

**"Ça va ?"** Demanda Aomine en s'approchant de son petit ami qui s'était mit debout.

**"C'est plutôt moi qui devrai te poser cette question après ce qui c'est passé dans le jardin."** Réctifia le brun.

**"D'ailleurs je tenais à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je t'ais mal parlé alors que tu t'inquiétais pour moi... Alors je m'excuse."** Dit Aomine honteux.

**"J'accepte tes excuses. Tu as fais une crise d'angoisse ce n'est pas ta faute... D'ailleurs ça faisait longtemps que tu n'en n'avais pas fais."**

**"Ouais... J'en faisait beaucoup durant ma pèriode de depression. Mais à partir du moment où on s'est mis ensemble. Je n'en ai plus jamais fais... grâce a toi."**

Otsubo etait très touché par les mots d'Aomine. Mais il voulait surtout savoir ce que son petit ami avait ressentit en revoyant son ex.

**"Qu'est-ce qui t'as fais angoisser ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ressentit quand tu as vu Liu ?"**

**"J'ai ressentit que j'etais toujours attiré par lui."** Avoua le bleu qui ne voulait absolument pas mentir a Otsubo.

**"Sentimentalement ou physiquement ?"**

**"Les deux."**

Celle là, Otsubo ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir.

**"Donc non seulement tu l'aimes toujours et en plus t'as toujours envie de te le taper."**

**"Je l'aime toujours un peu oui mais je n'ai pas envie de me le taper !"**

**"Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais dire par toujours attiré physiquement ?"**

**"Ben que je l'ai trouvé beau quoi et ... et.."** Hésitait Aomine

**"Et quoi ?"**

**"Et j'ai peut être un petit peu eu envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras."**

Otsubo regarda en l'air blasé.

**"C'est bon j'arrête."** Dit-il légèrement irrité.

**"Tu arrêtes quoi ?"** Etait un peu perdu le bleu.

**"Si après tout ce que j'ai fais pour toi, pour te faire oublier ce mec et pour te rendre heureux tu me dis ça, c'est qu'il vaut mieux arrêter..."** Répéta le capitaine de Shutoku.

**"Mais tu veux arrêter quoi au juste Taisuke ?"** Commençait à s'inquiéter Aomine

**"Toi et moi."**

**"Comment ça toi et moi ?"**

**"Nôtre relation, nôtre couple."** Mit au clair Otsubo.

Le regard de Daiki changea d'un coup.

**"Taisuke tu veux me quitter juste pour ça !"**

**"Daiki j'en ai marre de toujours passer après Liu. De ne jamais réussir à te combler."**

**"Mais bien sûr que tu me combles et que tu passes avant Liu !"**

**"Ouais je te comble mais tu veux être dans les bras de Liu."** Dit ironiquement Otsubo avec un rire jaune.

**"Ok ! C'est vrai que je suis encore un peu perdu dans mes sentiments pour Liu mais laisse moi juste un peu de temps pour l'oublier complétement !"**

**"C'est justement ce que je suis en train de faire. Tu auras tout le temps de l'oublier sans moi."**

**"Mais si tu me quittes je vais refaire des crises d'angoisse et je vais retomber en depréssion !"**

**"Mais si je reste avec toi en sachant que tu aimes Liu c'est moi qui vais finir par déprimer."**

**"Donc tu te fais passer toi avant moi."**

**"Daiki je pense t'avoir suffisamment fait passer avant moi et avant qui que ce soit d'autre alors n'essaye pas de me faire culpabiliser."**

Aomine ne savait plus quoi dire ou faire pour retenir Otsubo. Tout c'était enchainé tellement vite en si peu de temps qu'il etait juste complétement perdu entre ses retrouvailles avec son ex, ses sentiments pour ce même ex et maintenant son petit ami qui le quittait.

**"Daiki arrête..."** Demanda Otsubo qui regardais avec un pincement au coeur Daiki les yeux pleins de larmes.

**"Ne me quitte pas je t'en suplie..."** Murmura Aomine la voix brisé par la tristesse en regardant l'autre garçon dans les yeux.

Voir Aomine dans cet état faisait très mal à Otsubo, mais il se devait de rester sur sa position.

**"Taisuke..." **Dit Aomine en venant se blottir en pleure contre le plus grand.** "Je t'aime tellement qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi ?... Ne me quitte pas s'il te plaît...**" Aomine s'en fichait de devoir supplier Otsubo pour le garder. Il se mettrait même à genoux s'il fallait.

**"Je suis désolé Daiki..."** Dit simplement Otsubo avant de quitter la pièce, laissant derrière lui un Aomine au plus mal.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, Momoi et Riko avaient reunis les garçons dans le terrain de streer basket du jardin pour un petit "jeu".

Il etait exactement 12h26 et le soleil était à son zénit. Il faisait chaud, même très chaud ! Ce qui était l'idéal pour une activité rafraichissante avaient pensé les deux jeunes filles !

Les garçons étaient assis par terre contre le grillage du terrain et écoutaient les deux filles debout face à eux leur présenter le planning du jour.

**"... Il y aura donc deux équipes !"** Annonça Riko. **"Chaque équipe aura un capitaine qui sera tirer au sort. Les deux capitaines devront ensuite s'affronter dans un duel qui détermira quelle équipe sera avantagé et quelle équipe sera pénalisé !"** Expliqua la brune.

**"À la clé de ce duel il y aura deux choses pour les gagnants."** Poursuivis la rose.**" Pour l'equipe gagnante une après midi dans le plus grand AquaPark de Los Angeles, plus une soirée en Catamaran pour le capitaine d'équipe et un maximum de quatre personnes qu'il aura choisi !**" Annonça Momoi.** "Pour l'équipe perdante, les choses seront un peu moins belle... Les perdants devront eux rester a la villa menotté deux à deux sans avoir accès aux activités de la villa comme la piscine, la salle de cinéma, le terrain de basket et autres. "**

On pouvais déjà entendre certains garçons se plaindre mais les règles etait les règles.

**"Pour faire simple, gagner et vôtre seul option !"** Résuma Riko.

**"Ouais on a bien compris !"** Lança Kasamatsu.

**"Nous allons maintenant procéder au tirage au sort des deux capitaines !"** Dit Momoi.** " Dans ce chapeaux ce trouve tous les papiers avec vos noms que vous avez vous même mit dedans tout a l'heure et Riko va en tirer deux... vas-y Riko !"**

Les pensées étaient mitigées. Certains voulaient être capitaine et d'autre ne voulais pas avoir le poids de la défaite de leur equipe sur les épaules.

**"Le nom du capitaine de la première équipe est... KAGAMI !"** Annonça Riko.

**"Yes !"** S'ecria Izuki qui etait très content d'être dans l'équipe de Kagami.

En effet, comme l'avait expliqué les filles au tout début. Les deux equipes seraient formées de quatre club de basket. L'equipe de Seirin faisait donc automatiquement partie de l'equipe de Kagami. Les autres club qui composeraient les deux équipes seraient ensuites choisis **par les capitaines après leur duel.**

**"Kagami félicitation."** Le félicita Riko alors que son joueur était venu se placer à côté des deux filles.

**"Quel sera le nom de ton équipe Kagami ?"** Demanda Momoi.

**"La team Zone."** Choisi directement Kagami qui pensait toujours basket.

**"Ça me plait bien."** S'exclama Hyuga pendant que Riko replongea sa main dans le chapeau pour tirer le nom du second capitaine.

**"Le nom du capitaine de la deuxième équipe est... YAMAZAKI !"** Annonça Riko.

**"Putain..."** Pesta le rouge à voix basse.

Yamazaki se leva rapidement pour aller se placer de l'autre côté des filles.

Le joueur de Kirisaki etait ravi de ce tirage. Il etait capitaine, et allait avoir l'occasion de défoncer Kagami dans un duel. C'était le scénario idéal.

**"Yamazaki quel sera le nom de ton equipe ?"** Lui demanda également Momoi.

**"La team Kagamerde."**

Les coequipiers de Yamazaki se mirent à rire.

Leur ami n'en loupait vraiment pas une pour piquer son ex.

Kagami ne releva pas. Yamazaki etait juste ridicule.

**"Bon... ok..."** Accepta Momoi un peu gêné. **"Nous allons maintenant tirer au sort le sport dans lequel les deux capitaines vont s'affronter. Ce sera soit le basket, le foot, le tennis, le tennis de table où le volet."**

À l'entente des sport annoncés, Kagami croisait les doigts pour que ça tombe sur le basket et qu'il mette sa paté à Yamazaki qui de son côté souhaitait que la balance penche vers le tennis de table. Sport dans lequel il se débrouillait très bien.

Riko mit sa main dans le chapeau et après un bon mélange, sortit un petit papier qu'elle ouvrit doucement.

**"Vous allez vous opposer dans un duel de foot !"** Annonça la brune.** "Et plus précisement dans une scéance de tire au but !"**

Les deux garçons, n'y connaissant rien en foot, se regardèrent supris du tirage avant de vite détourner les yeux.

**"vous allez tirer cinq fois chacun et celui qui marquera le plus de buts sera le gagnant."** Expliqua la rose. **"Vous pouvez maintenant chacun choisir celui qui sera vôtre gardin de but pour bloquer les tires de vôtre adversaire. "**

**"Mais du coup nôtre gardin de but fera partie de nôtre equipe avec son club ?"** Demanda Kagami.

**"Oui."** Répondu Riko. **"Dites moi dans l'oreille vôtre choix."**

Kagami ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps et alla murmurer le nom de Murasakibara le meilleur pour bloquer des panier parmis eux tous.

Yamazaki lui pris quelques instant de reflexion avant de finalement choisir.

Riko allait annoncer leurs choix.

**"Le gardien de la Team Zone sera Murasakibara et celui de ma Team Kagamerde Kise !"**

**"Moi ?"** S'étonna le blond qui n'etait pas connu au basket pour ses blocages.

**"Très bien, Murasakibara et Kise vous pouvez aller enfiler les gants de gardiens et Murasakibara tu pourras aller te placer dans les cages Yamazaki sera le premier a tirer. "**Expliqua Momoi.

**"Vas-y Yamazaki !"** Cria Hara pour encourager son ami à leur ramener la victoire.

Yamazaki regardait le ballon au sol et n'était pas très confiant. Il était loin d'être très bon au foot. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais vraiment joué au foot.

Bref, pensa t-il. Dans tout les cas il devait tirer alors autant y aller d'un coup. Et puis d'après ses calcules, Murasakibara ne devrait pas pouvoir bloquer son tir.

Yamazaki pris un peu d'élan, fit une petite course et tira du mieux qu'il pu.

**"Putain !"** Cria Haizaki.

**"T'es une vrai merde au foot c'est pas possible !"** En rajouta une couche Hanamiya après le tir manqué du roux.

**"Vos gueules c'est pas évident !"** Se défendu Yamazaki qui avait louper de peu son objectif de tirer en bas à gauche.

Murasakibara etait ravi. Il n'avait même pas eu à bouger le petit doigts se dit-il en laissant sa place a Kise Ryota.

Kagami se plaça face au ballon et était assez confiant. Il avait bien observé le tir de son ex et avait bien remarquer les gestes qu'il ne fallait pas faire.

Kagami pris un peu de recul et tira d'un coup vif.

La trajectoire de la balle était parfaite. Elle se dirigeait légèrement à gauche droit dans le fillet. Kagami se réjouissait déjà. Mais ça c'était avant de voir le regard de Kise.

Et merde ! Pensa Kagami.

Le blond de Kaijo avait sauter pile au bon moment et pile au bon endroit.

Comme un pro !

Comme si il avait copié un pro !

**"Super Kise !"** Cria son coéquipier Hayakawa tout comme le reste de Kaijo et Kirisaki Daiichi.

**"Zero partout !"** Annonça Riko.

Yamazaki et Murasakibara retournèrent en position.

Cette fois ci Yamazaki avait su analyser son erreur au précédent tir et était près à marquer.

Murasakibara de son côté était juste blasé. Tellement blasé qu'il ne vit même pas passer le but de Yamazaki.

L' équipe de Kirisaki Daiichi était en folie. Yamazaki avait marqué sans même que Murasakibara eu le temps de bouger le petit doigt.

**"Putain tu fous quoi Murasakibara ?!"** L' embrouilla Fukui le meneur de Yosen.

**"1 - 0 !"** Annonça Riko.

Yamazaki était ravi. Tout se passait comme prévu.

Kagami etait en stresse. Rien ne se passait comme prévu.

Kagami se mit de nouveau en place face à Kise pour son deuxième tir. Mais malgrès ses efforts, c'était perdu d'avance. Les tirs d'un débutant ne pouvaient rien face aux contres d'un professionel. Kagami avait perdu d'avance.

Yamazaki se plaça pour son troisième tir, et une fois de plus, il marqua sans trop de difficulté. Murasakibara n'étant absolument pas à l'aise avec cette configuration de jeu.

Seto, Hara et Haizaki était concentré sur la superbe prestation de leur coéquipier et le soutenait à fond avec cris et applaudissements.

Hanamiya de son côté etait concentré sur un tout autre spectacle tout aussi surprenant.

**"Les gars... Hey les gars..." **les interpella leur capitaine à voix basse.**" Regardez Kawase."**

Les trois autres garçons regardèrent le joueur de Joseï sans comprendre ce qu'il y avait à voir.

**"Ya quoi a voir ?"** Demanda Seto saoulé.

**"Mais regarde bien !" **Insista Hanamiya.

**"Ouais ben il regarde le duel comme tout le monde."** Dit Haizaki qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hanamiya leur faisait perdre leur temps.

**"Mais regardez biiiien."** Insista vraiment Hanamiya.

Les trois garçons observèrent alors bien le roux de Joseï pendant plusieurs minutes. Loupant même la fin du duel que Kagami avait perdu quatres buts à zero.

**"Tu voulais juste qu'on loupe le duel en faite !"** S'enerva Seto.

**"Tu fais chier Hana."** Était egalement saoulé Haizaki.

Hara lui avait vu ce qu'il y avait à voir.

**"Tu penses que Yamazaki a remarqué ?"** Demanda t-il à son capitaine.

**"Non, mais on va lui dire."** Répondu Hanamiya.

**"Lui dire quoi ? Ya quoi avec Kawase ?"** En avait marre Seto.

**"Kawase est en kiffe totale sur Yamazaki !"** Révéla Hanamiya.

**"Sur ... Yamazaki ?"** S'étonna Haizaki.

**"Vous n'avez pas remarqué comment il le regardait avec des coeurs dans les yeux et était super content quand il marquait."** Expliqua Hara.

**"Et surtout comment il souriait du coin des lèvres quand Kagami rattait ses tirs."** Ajouta Hanamiya.

C'était vrai qu'après reflexion, les réactions de Kawase était un peu bizarre, pensèrent Seto et Haizaki.

**"Ouais bon après on n'est sûr de rien."** Dit Seto un peu perplexe.

**"C'est pour ça que je vais m'incruster à côté de Joseï pour voir si je vais entendre deux trois trucs qui confirmeraient mon hypothèse."** Dit Hanamiya avant de se lever pour aller s'asseoir entre les jambes de Midorima qui était juste à côté de Narumi qui lui était à côté de Kawase suivis de Sakuma et du reste de Joseï.

Midorima ne se posa pas plus de question et entoura ses bras autour des épaules se son petit ami adossé contre son torse.

**"Je te manquait bébé ?"** Demanda le vert en faisant un petit bisou dans la nuque d'Hanamiya.

**"Tu me manques même quand je suis près de toi."** Répondu Hanamiya qui aimait Midorima plus que tout et était ravi d'être dans ses bras.

**"Ton mec à gagné..."** Dit Narumi en poussant du coude le bras de Kawase.

**"Arrête c'est pas encore mon mec..."** Répondu le roux à voix basse.

Hanamiya n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Non seulement il avait eu raison et en plus de ça il n'avait pas eu à attendre très longtemps pour avoir confirmation.

**"T'espère être dans son équipe j'imagine ?"** Lui demanda Narumi.

**"Biensûr que je veux être dans son équipe. Même s'il avait perdu j'aurai voulu être dans son équipe. Il est tellement beau ! Je veux juste l'admirer le plus longtemps possible."** Dit Kawase qui sentait son coeur battre très vite, craignant de ne pas être choisi par Yamazaki et d'être séparer de lui toute la journée.

**"Yamazaki comme tu as gagné, je te laisse l'honneur d'être le premier à choisir la troisième équipe qui fera partie de la Team Kagamerde et qui ira donc à l'AquaPark."** Annonça Riko.

**"Je prend Joseï ! Comme ils sont nouveaux, je ne vais pas les laisser à la villa pour leur premier jour."** Choisi directement Yamazaki qui préférait tenir Kagami et Kawase a l'écart l'un de l'autre.

Toute l'équipe de Josei se tourna vers Kawase qui arborait un grand sourire qui ne manqua pas d'être vu par Hanamiya.

**"Kagami à toi de choisir une équipe que tu entraîneras dans ta chute."** Enchaîna Momoi.

**"Ben je sais pas... Tôô."** Choisis Kagami au hasard.

**"Putain !"** Pesta Aomine.

**"Je prend Shutoku vu que Midorima et Hara sortes avec mes potes. Et Takao pourras être avec Silver aussi."** Expliqua Yamazaki.

**"Ben moi je prend Rakuzan vu qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux."** Clotura Kagami dégouté de l'issue du duel.

**"C'est officiel ! Les équipes Kirisaki Daiichi, Kaijo, Josei et Shutoku qui forment la Team Kagamerde iront à l'AquaPark ! Et les équipes de Seirin, Yosen, Tôô et Rakuzan qui forment la team Zone resteront à la villa menoté deux à deux sans avoir accès à aucune activité de la villa."** Conclu Momoi.

**"La Team Kagamerde vous pouvez donc aller vous préparez pour l'AquaPark et la Team Zone on se retrouve dans le salon une fois les autres prêt pour le tirage des duo menotés."** Annonça Riko avant que tout le monde se lèvent.

* * *

L' équipe de Kirisaki Daiichi etait dans leur chambre pour choisir le short de bain qu'ils allaie.t amener à l'AquaPark.

**"J'hésite entre le rouge et le bleu foncé."** Était encore indécis Yamazaki.

**"Le rouge est mieux."** Dit Hara.

**"Ouais il te fait un beau cul."** Ajouta Seto.

**"Il a toujours un beau cul peut importe ce qu'il porte."** Rectifia Hanamiya.

**"C'est vrai."** Confirma Haizaki.

Yamazaki était tout rouge très gêné.

**"Arrêtez de mater mes fesses !"** Cria t-il en s'assaillant sur son lit ses deux shorts à la main.

Au même moment, Koganei entra dans la pièce.

**"Désole de vous déranger."** S'excusa le petit brun.

**"Arrête tu ne nous dérange absolument pas."** Le rassuera rapidement Yamazaki.

**"...Yamazaki... Je pourrai te parler seul a seul un instant."** Demanda Koganei.

**"Heu ouais si tu veux."** Accepta le roux un peu surpris de la demande de Koganei tout comme le reste de Kirisaki Daiichi qui se leva pour les laisser seul ou plutôt pour écouter de l'extèrieur.

**"Ben je t'écoute tu veux me parler de quoi ?"** Demanda directement Yamazaki.

**"Avant de commençer je veux que tu sâches que je t'aime vraiment beaucoup..."**

**"Oooooh moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup Koganei."** Était très touché Yamazaki.

**"Je...Je veux te parler de ton changement de comportement."**

**"Mon quoi ?"** Avait cru mal entendre le rouquin.

**"Depuis ton embrouille avec Kagami au Japon, tu as complétement changé de visage ! Tu es super méchant et aigris ! Tu lui lances des piques à longeur de temps et tu parles super mal ! Ça te donne vraiment une sale image et les gens qui t'appréciait commence à t'apprécier de moins en moins."** Expliqua Koganei qui voulait ouvrir les yeux à Yamazaki sur son comportement.

**"Koganei... Je ne veux pas que tu prennes mal ce que je vais dire mais tu devrais te mêler de ton cul et éviter de me donner des leçons."** Répondu Yamazaki qui s'était levé et dont le ton avait complètement changé. **"Je pique qui je veux quand je veux et je parle mal autant que je veux... Alors au lieu d'avoir pitier pour Kagamerde tu ferais mieux d'être content de ne pas être à sa place, parce que si je n'ai pas peur de lui sois sûr que je ne craint absolument un pas un petit gringalet comme toi."** Lui expliqua clairement Yamazaki qui n'etait qu'à quelques centimètres de lui cherchant visiblement à l'intimidé.

**"Recule."** Dit Koganei en le repoussant.** "Je ne suis pas Kagami alors ne me parle pas comme ça."** Répliqua Koganei qui était loin d'avoir peur de Yamazaki.

**"Ne me pousse pas !"**

**"Sinon quoi ?!"**

Au même moment les autres garçons qui étaient resté écouter dèrrière la porte entrèrent après avoir entendu le ton monter.

**"Hey calmez vous !"** Cria Hara en se mettant entre les deux.

**"Non Koganei fait trop le mec ! Il pense que parce que j'ai sympatisé avec lui il peux me parler comme il veut !"**

**"Tu me connais mal Yamazaki je suis loin d'avoir peur de qui que ce soit !"**

Yamazaki ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le dressing.

**"Hey ! Tu fais quoi là ?!"** Cria Koganei en voyant Yamazaki prendre la majorité de ses vêtements.

Yamazaki se dirigea vers le balcon et balança les affaires du joueur de Seirin dans le jardin.

**"Suis tes affaires et fou le camp de ma chambre !"** Dit Yamazaki qui venait de virer Koganei de sa chambre.

**"Ya pas de soucis."** Koganei n'avait même plus envie de s'embrouiller avec le roux de Kirisaki Daiichi et s'en allat de la chambre. Koganei considérait Yamazaki comme son ami mais apparemment ce sentiment n'était pas réciproque... Koganei était juste très déçu.

**"T'es vraiment un enfoiré Yamazaki ! Comment tu peux oser parler commme ça à Koganei alors qu'il essayait juste de t'ouvrir les yeux !"** S'enerva a son tour Haizaki qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié la façon dont son coéquipier s'était adressé a son ex.

**"Tu veux défendre ton ex c'est mignon, mais j'en ai rien à foutre je lui parle comme je veux et si tu es d'accord avec lui sur mon sois disant changement de comportement tu peux le suivre et virer de ma chambre."** Lui proposa Yamazaki.

**"Et bien je me tire !"** Choisi sans hesiter Haizaki en prenant lui aussi la porte.

**"Yamazaki retient le !"** Dit Seto qui ne voulais pas que ses amis s'embrouillent pour si peu.

**"C'est lui qui a choisi de se tirer je ne vais pas le retenir !"** Etait toujours très contrarié Yamazaki.

**"Tu as quand même abusé en jetant les affaires de koganei par le balcon."** Le repris Hara.**  
**

**"J'ai été gentil au contraire."** Rectifia Yamazaki.

**"Bref, Haizaki et Yamazaki finiront par vite se réconcilier c'est sûr alors laissons cette embrouille de côté et passons à un sujet beaucoup plus croustillant."** Proposa Hanamiya qui mourrait d'envie de révéler au rouquin ce qu'il avait remarqué durant le duel de foot.

Hara et Seto avaient vite compris de quoi comptait parler leur capitain, à l'inverse de Yamazaki qui ne voyait absolument pas la bombe venir.

**"Assiez toi Yamazaki, tu risques d'être surpris."** Lui conseilla Seto.

**"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"** Voulait savoir le roux en s'instalant au bord de son lit.

**"Mec... Kawase est amoureux de toi !" **Lâcha finalement Hanamiya.

**"De Kagami tu veux dire ?"** Dit Yamazaki pensant corriger son capitaine.

**"Non... Il parle bien de toi, toi et toi seul." **Confirma Hara.

Yamazaki ne disait plus rien. Il essayait de comprendre comment cette histoire pouvait être vrai.

Kawase et lui ne s'étaient jamais vraiment croisé avant aujourd'hui, et ils ne s'étaient que très briévement parler un peu avant le duel de foot. Alors comment, COMMENT Kawase pouvait non pas juste le kiffer, mais être AMOUREUX de LUI ?!

**"Attendez ce matin on a tous remarqué que Kagami kiffait Kawase. Ensuiste ils ont visité la villa en tête à tête et Kawase m'avait donner l'impression de bien aimer Kagami."** Réexpliqua Yamazaki.

**"Après il le trouve peu être juste sympa. Kagami est un mec cool après tout."** Ajouta Seto.

**"Yamazaki j'ai eu confirmation de sa bouche et de celles de ses coéquipiers qui le taquinait quand tu as gagné le duel en disans_ "ton mec a gagné, t'espère être dans son équipe"_ et Kawase répondait _"c'est pas encore mon mec, biensûr que je veux être dans son équipe pour l'admirer toute la journée tellement il est beau."_ " **Dévoilà les dossiers Hanamiya.

Yamazaki était partagé entre le choc, la flatterie et l'embarras.

**"Maintenant que vous le dite, c'est vrai que quand je lui ai parlé il était assez gêné face à moi."**

**"Parce que tu lui as parlé aujourd'hui ?"** S'étonna hara.

**"Oui vite fait. Pendant que je cherchais Koganei pour lui parler de Haizaki j'ai croisé Kawase dans les couloirs et il m'a demander comment accèder à la terasse sur le toit donc je l'ai accompagner rapidement."** Expliqua Yamazaki. **"mais c'est vrai que sur le coup j'avais trouvé ça bizarre qu'il me demande ça à moi alors que Kagami lui fesait la visite juste avant, mais je me suis dit que ce con de Kagami avit du zapper la terrase."**

**"Ben non vu que avant qu'on se rejoignent dans le jardin on y était sur la terasse avec Kotaro et Kagami faisait justement visiter la terasse à Kawase."** Ajouta Seto.

**"En gros il avait déjà vu la terrase et voulais juste passer du temps avec toi."** Conclu Hanamiya.

**"C'est pour ça qu'il me posait toutes ces questions bizarres genre est-ce que je suis célibataire ou est-ce que quelqu'un me plait ici !"** Commençait à mieux comprendre Yamazaki.

**"Et tu répondais quoi ?" **Demanda Hara.

**"Je sais plus, il me saoulait alors j'ai répondu vite fait genre _"ouais... mouais"_ pour pouvoir me barrer en deux deux."**

* * *

Au même moment dans la chambre de Josei, les coéquipiers de Kawase lui parlaient de Yamazaki.

**"Tu vas tenter de te raprocher de lui à l'AquaPark ?"** Demanda Silver qui était assis au bord de son lit avec Takao à califourchons sur ses genoux et qui lui faisait pleins de petits bisous.

**" J'aimerais bien oui, mais j'ai peur de mal m'y prendre et de paraitre trop insistant et qu'il me mette un vent." **Expliqua Kawase. **"Il est super mignon mais j'ai pu voir qu'il avait un fort caractère donc je dois bien réfléchir à comment me raprocher de lui sans qu'il m'envoi chier."**

**"Tu parles de qui ? Ya quelqu'un qui te plaît ?"** Demanda Takao qui n'avait pas tout suivis trop occupé à admirer et embrasser le magnifique visage de son magnifique homme.

**"Il parle de Yamazaki ! Il est tombé amoureux dès qu'il a posé les yeux sur lui."** Répondu Nash à la place de Kawase.

**"Sèrieux ?! Yamazaki ?! C'est trop mignon ! Vous seriez trop chou ensemble en plus !... Mais tu sais que c'est l'ex de Kagami au moins et que leur relation n'est pas encore très claire et qu'ils s'aiment surement toujours encore."** Préférait le mettre en garde Takao.

**"Oui Nash et Silver m'ont tout expliqué et je pense que j'ai une chance vu qu'ils se détestent d'après ce que j'ai vu et que Kagami est en kiff sur moi d'après ce que j'ai également vu pendant qu'il me fesait la visite de la villa."** Etait déjà au point Kawase. **"Donc vu que Kagami n'est plus intéressé par Yamazaki et que Yamazaki ne semble pas non plus toujours intêréssé par Kagami, il ne me reste plus qu'a faire sucomber mon petit chéri d'amour !"** Etait tout content Kawase qui avait les yeux en coeur.

**"Ce sera un gros défi pour toi qui est plutôt timide et mignon de devoir entrer en _"chasse"_."** dit Sakuma qui connaissait avec Narumi depuis longtemps Kawase.

**"Pour arriver à ses fins il faut parfois sortir de sa zone de confort."** répondu Kawase qui était le garçon gentil et mignon et qui voulais que Yamazaki le voit comme un garçon sexy et viril comme Kagami vu que c'était visiblement le style du roux de Kirisaki.

**"Et ses quoi tes fins ?"** Demanda Narumi.

**"Ben sortir avec lui biensûr ! Et pouvoir lui faire l'amour toute la nuit !"**

**"Commence déjà par réussir à lui parler plus de deux secondes la prochaines fois."** Se moqua Nash.

**"Ca n'a pas duré deux secondes mais deux minutes je te signale !"** Se vexa Kawase.

**"D'ailleurs Nash à déjà coucher avec Yamazaki. C'était même la première fois de Yamazaki j'crois."** Révéla Silver.

Kawase sentit son coeur lâcher.

**"Tu as pris la virginité de mon chéri ?!"**

**"Arrête de t'emballer alors qu'il ne doit même pas se rapeller de ton nom ! Et oui on a eu une bref aventure pandant le camp d'entrainement rien de ouf."**

**"Et il est comment au lit ?"** Voulait absolument savoir le roux.

**"C'est un super coup."**

Kawase sentit une décharge électrique traverser son corps.

**"Moi aussi je veux lui faire l'amour et lui faire pleins de bisous et pleins de câlins et observer sa petite bouille toute mignone pendant des heures...**

* * *

**"Maintenant que tu sais que Kawase te kiff tu comptes faire quoi ?"** Demanda Hanamiya.

**"Ben vu que Kagami est sur le coup et que je ne peux pas le laisser faire, je vais moi aussi me pencher sur le dossier Kawase et sortir avec lui avant que Kagami ne le fasse."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**"Tu veux de l'aide ?"**

**"Oui s'il te plait."** Répondu Koganei en voyant Narumi se pencher pour l'aider à ramasser les quelques vêtements que Yamazaki avait balancé par le balcon.

**"Ce sont tes vêtements ?"** Demanda le joueur de Josei.

**"Oui... Je me suis embrouillé avec Yamazaki et il m'a viré de la chambre vu que c'est lui le chef de chambre."** Expliqua le plus petit.

**"Et t'as un autre endroit où tu pourras dormir ?"** Demanda Narumi avec une petite idée dèrrière la tête.

**"Non, toutes les chambres son complètes... Je vais peut être dormir sur le canapé."** Répondu Koganei désespéré.

**"Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir sur le canapé !"** S'exclama Narumi. **"Tu peux surement échanger de place avec quelqu'un ! Tu dormais avec qui ?"**

**"Avec Yamazaki."**

C'était parfait pensa Narumi.

**"Moi je dors avec Kawase, si tu es d'accord, vous pouvez échanger de chambre !"** Proposa Narumi qui pourrai ainsi se raprocher de Koganei tout en perméttant à son pote de se raprocher de Yamazaki.

**"Heu... moi ça ne me dérange pas mais peut être que ton coéquipier ne sera pas d'accord de quitter ses potes pour dirmir avec des mecs qu'il ne connait même pas." S**'inquieta le joueur de Seirin.

**"T'inquiète il sera ravi de faire des nouvelles rencontres ! Kawase est très socialble et tout le monde l'adore !"** Le rassuera Narumi.

Soudainement, la voix de Riko les interpella.

**"Les garçons ! Dépêchez vous de venir au salon il ne manque plus que vous !"** Les préssa la brune.

**"On arrive !"** Répondu Koganei.

**"J'en parlerai à Kawase à l'Aquapark."** Conclua Narumi.

**"Merci." Répondu gentillement Koganei avant de se rendre au salon avec l'autre garçon."**

* * *

**"Maintenant que tout le monde est là nous allons pouvoir procéder au tirage au sort des duos de menotté de la team Zone."** Annonça Momoi qui fesait avec Riko face aux deux equipes assis sur les canapés.

**"Les noms des membres de la team Zone sont dans cette casquette."** Repris Riko. **"Nous allons donc tirer les noms deux par deux formant ainsi les paires de menottés. Si l'un des deux menotté refuse d'être menotté il sera de corvé vaisselle seul pendant deux semaines. Si l'un des menotté ne souhaite pas être menotté à celui qui lui aura été attribué et désire changer de partenaire il sera de corvé seul pour la vaisselle de ce soir et demain."** Expliqua les règles Riko que tout le monde accepta sans broncher.

**"Je vais maintenant procéder au tirage au sort."** Annonça Momoi.

**" kuroko wakamatsu**

**koganei Hayama**

**Sakurai Susa**

**Okamura Mibuchi**

**Aomine Liu**

**Murasakibara Akashi**

**Kiyoshi Mayuzumi**

**Fukui Hyuga**

**Himuro Mitobe**

**Kagami Imayoshi**

**Izuki Nebuya"** Termina la rose.

**"Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous à une objection à faire ?"** Demanda la brune.

**"NON !"** Répondu en coeur le groupe avant qu'une main se lève parmis eu.

**"Heu... moi j'ai une objection."** Dit Aomine.

**"Tu refuses d'être menotté ?"** Demanda Momoi.

**"Non je n'ais rien contre le fait d'être menotté... Je ne veux juste pas être menotté à Liu."** Déclara le bleu.

Otsubo regardait Aomine faire et esquissa un petit sourire. Voir Aomine prendre la decission de prendre ses distances avec son ex lui faisait plaisir.

**"Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?"** Demanda la rose.

**"Parce que je veux prouver à Taisuke que c'est avec lui que je veux être et personne d'autre."** Dit d'un ton affirmer Aomine.

Miyaji donna un petit coup de coude à son capitaine. **"Aomine tient vraiment à toi."**

**"Tu sais que tu seras de corvé vaisselle ce soir et demain si tu souhaites changer de partenaire."** Lui rapella la manageuse de Tôô.

**"Oui je sais."** Resta sur sa décision Aomine.

**"Très bien Liu et Imayoshi vous switchez donc de partenaire."** Choisi au hasard Riko pour ne pas perdre plus de temps. **"Kagami tu seras avec Liu et Imayoshi avec Aomine, ça vous va ?"**

Les garçons aquiescèrent et les deux filles commençèrent alors à menotter les duos.

**"J'ai mal au poignet !"** Commença déja à se plaindre Koganei qui était attaché à Hayama.

**"Arrête Koganei on vient à peine d'être attaché."** Le repris Kiyoshi Teppei.

**"C'esr sûr que pour toi tout va bien, tu es menotté à ton mec !"** Repris Kiyoshi Mitobe.

**"C'est la loi du hasard vous auriez du avoir plus de chance !"** Défendu Kiyoshi Mibuchi qui était lui aussi menotté à son petit ami Okamura.

**"Bref, on peut partir nous ?"** Demanda Yamazaki qui avec le reste de la team Kagamerde n'attendais que d'être dans la minibus direction l' Aquapark.

**"Oui oui on peut y aller !"** Dit Riko tout sourire.

**" vous venez aussi les filles ?"** S'étonna Kise.

**"Biensûr qu'on vient on ne va quand même pas rester à la maison sans rien faire !"** Confirma Momoi.

Certains membres de la team gagnante commencèrent donc à s'avancer vers la sortie pendant que les autres allèrent dire au revoir à leur petits amis qui devait rester à la villa.

**"Taisuke !"** L'interpella Aomine.

En entendant la voix du bleu, Otsubo se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec son ex et Imayoshi qui avait été trimbalé par son joueur.

**"Taisuke je voulais te dire au revoir avant que tu t'en ailles à l'Aquapark."** Dit Aomine avec un grand sourire.

**"Ben au revoir."** Dit simplement le plus grand qui essayait de se retenir pour ne pas sourire en retour à Aomine tellement il le trouvait adorable.

**"Est-ce que je peux te faire un câlin avant que tu t'en ailles pour des heures ?"**

Otsubo soupira.

**"Ok."** Dit-il en laissant Daiki se blottir dans ses bras.

**"Heu je suis là je vous rappel."** Fit remarquer Imayoshi qui était en train de suporter le petit moment entre amoureux d' Aomine et Otsubo.

**"Bon je vais y aller."** Dit Otsubo en se détachant du bleu pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Aomine regardait son "ex" petit ami quitter la villa et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au coeur.

**"Il me manque déjà."** Murmura Aomine allors qu'Imayoshi se dirigeait vers le jardin.

**"Il s'en vas juste trois quatres heures, c'est rien."** S'étonna le capitaine de Tôô**." En plus vous n'êtes pas censé avoir rompu ?"** Demanda t-il.

**"Depuis que je sors avec Taisuke, on n'a jamais passé plus de trois quatres heures sans s'envoyer au moins un sms."** Expliqua le bleu. **" Et oui il m'a soit disant plaqué tout à l'heure, mais je le connais, il va vite me pardonner."** Était sûr Aomine.

**"Te pardonner quoi ?"**

**"D'avoir toujours des sentiments pour Liu."** Révéla le bleu avant de s'asseoir sur un banc dehors avec Imayoshi.

**"Tu hésites à te remettre avec Liu ?"**

**"NON ! PAS DU TOUT !"** Paniqua Daiki. **"Moi je veux faire ma vie avec Taisuke ! C'est le seul qui me rend heureux et que je veux rendre heureux ! J'en ai rien a faire de Liu."** Mit les choses au clair Daiki.

**"T'inquiète je te crois."** Rigola Imayoshi. **"Otsubo est clairement un mec pour toi. Grâce à lui tu remets les pieds aux entraînements et tu es l'un des meilleurs élèves du lycée. Il a une super influence sur toi et il t'aime vraiment beaucoup."** Avait constaté Imayoshi.

**"Moi aussi je l'aime."** Ajouta Aomine. **"Attend... Pourquoi je parle de tout ça avec toi Imayoshi ?"** S'étonna Aomine. **"Depuis quand tu t'intêresses à l'amour toi ?"**

**"Hey ! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'en parle jamais que ça ne m'intêresses pas !"** Se vexa la brun à lunettes.

**"Ouais mais je ne t'ais jamais vu en couple ou même parler d'une fille ou peut-être d'un mec qui te plait."** Expliqua Aomine.

**"Ben pour tout te dire je n'ai eu qu'une seule relation amoureuse dans ma vie et c'était justement avec un mec de la villa."** Avoua Shoichi.

Aomine écarquilla les yeux.

**"Sèrieux ?! Qui ?!"** Voulait-il savoir.

Imayoshi réfléchisa deux secondes et se décida à révéler le nom de ce garçon.

**"C'est Liu."** Dit simplement le brun.

Aomine cru mal entendre.

**"Liu ? Liu Liu ? Le géant brun ténébreux ? Mon ex Liu ?"** Voulait être sûr d'avoir bien compris Aomine.

**"Oui le seul et unique Liu de la villa."** Confirma le plus petit.

**"Attend ! C'est vrai ?! Pourquoi Liu ne m'a jamais rien dit ?!"'** Etait très choqué et vexé le bleu qui etait sortit plusieurs semaines avec de Yosen sans que celui- ci ne lui ait une seule fois parlé de sa relation passé avec Imayoshi.

Imayoshi esquissa un petit sourire.

**"Il ne t'a rien dit parce qu'il ne le sait pas lui même."** Révéla Imayoshi.

Aomine beuga.

**"Comment ça il ne le sait pas ? Tu as parler de relation amoureuse, ça veut dire que vous etiez en couple non ? Alors comment il ne peux pas le savoir ?"** Etait plus que confus le bleu.

**"C'est une histoire assez complique, mais vu qu'on est menotté et qu'on ne peut rien faire, je vais tout te raconter Aomine."** Décida Imayoshi.

* * *

**"Takao qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"** Demanda Silver légèrement agâcé alors que son petit ami lui léchait les abdos dans les vestiaires de l'Aquapark.

En effet, en arrivant à l'Aquapark l'équipe gagnante composée des équipes de Kirisaki Daiichi, Kaijo, Shutoku et Josei, accompagné de Riko et Momoi avait directement déposé leur affaires dans un vestiares qui leur avait été attribué et Takao s'était porte volontaire pour être celui qui garderai le badge servant de clé du vestiaire.

Les deux filles ni avaient pas vu d'objections et tout le monde s'était rapidement empressé de quitter le vestiaire tout excité pour aller profiter des incroyables attractions que proposait l'Aquapark.

Tout le monde sauf un... Takao.

Takao avait parfaitement entendu la question de Silver mais il ne contait absolument pas lui répondre car la réponse lui semblait évidente...

Il avait térriblement envie de son homme.

Le meneur de Shutoku continuait alors de passer sensuellement sa langue sur les parfaits abdos de Jason et déscendait de plus en plus bas jusqu'à se retrouver à genoux face à son membre caché derrière son short de bain.

Takao voulu faire glisser le short de son petit ami quand son poignet fut retenu.

**"À quoi tu joues ?"** Lui redemanda Silver les sourcils fronçés, visiblement très agâcé par l'insistance de son petit ami.

**"Ben... je... j'ai... envie de toi."** Répondu timidement Takao très intimidé par le regard de Silver. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé de la sorte.

**"Takao, on est à l'Aquapark. On est la pour s'amuser et profiter d'une activité unique tous ensemble, par pour baiser dans les vestiaires."** Lui raffréchit la mémoire Silver.

**"Je sais mais tu es tellement sexy en maillot que je me suis dit qu'on pouvait faire une courte partie de jambes en l'aire avant de..."**

**"Et ben non on peut pas."** Le coupa brusquement l'américain avant de sortir du vestiaire assez remonté en laissant un Takao sans voix.


	6. Chapter 6

Un **GRAAAAAND** **MERCIIIII** à **Nbbbbbb2.0** pour **ta review** au dernier chapitre **! ;) :) :D**

Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça fait plaisir d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un signe de présence de la par d'un lecteur et de savoir que la fiction plaît et que la suite est attendue **! **

Parfois j'écris des chapitres et ils restent dans mon bloc note sur mon portable pendant des mois et je les relis et j'écrit la suite pour mon propre plaisir et ne pense même pas à les poster car je me dit que personne ne semble vraiment attendre la suite vu que personne ne se manifeste jamais malgrès les vus.

je me dit qu'ils ont lu et que ça ne leur plaît pas vraiment, qu'il n'attende pas vraiment la suite donc je ne me presse pas et je poste de façon très aléatoire ou même pas du tout vu que personne ne semble vraiment s'intéresser à la fiction.

Si je poste ce chapitre aujourd'huit, c'est grace à ta review **Nbbbbbb2.0 **qui m'a donné envie d'écrire la suite et de la poster** !**

**Merci encore et bonne lecture à toi :D**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 6  
**

**"On se refait une descente dans le plus haut tobogan ?!"** Proposa Seto au reste de son équipe et leurs petits amis.

**"Ouais pourquoi pas !"** Répondu Miyaji un bras autour des épaules de son petit amis Hara.

Le reste du groupe aquiessa.

**"Yamazaki tu devrais vraiment aller voir Haizaki."** Dit brusquement Hanamiya. **"Il reste tout seul depuis qu'on est ici et j'aimerai bien faire au moins une attraction avec tous mes potes."** Lui demanda t-il sur un ton très sèrieux.

**"Il a raison, va t'excuser."** Ajouta Hara.

Yamazaki regardait Haizaki assis seul sur un transate un cocktail à la main et ça lui fit quelque chose.

**"Ok..."** répondu simplement le roux avant d'aller vers Haizaki.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que la team Kagamerde accompagné de Riko et Momoi était à l'Aquapark pour profiter d'une après-midi de fraicheur et d'amusement. Cependant, Haizaki ne s'était ni amusé ni baigné une seule seconde au court de cette heure. En même temps, il fallait dire que ce n'était pas évident d'avoir le sourire après s'être disputé avec un de ses meilleurs amis et avoir apris que son ex n'avait plus le moindre reste de sentiments pour lui.

**"Ça va ?"** Demanda timidement Yamazaki en s'assaillant à côté d'Haizaki qui semblait très pensif.

**"Ça pourrai aller mieux."** Répondu le brun en posant son goblet vide au sol.

**"Je suis désolé !"** S'exclama brusquement le roux. "**Je m'excuse pour t'avoir embrouillé tout à l'heure et je veux te demander de revenir dans la chambre aussi !"** Parla vite et fort Yamazaki qui voulait juste faire la paix au plus vite avec son ami qui lui manquait déjà.

Haizaki esquissa un petit sourire avant de regarder Yamazaki dans les yeux.

**"Je te manque déjà ?"**

**"Oui !"**

**"Tu as vraiment de la chance d'être mignon, biensûr que je te pardonne et que je reviens dans la chambre idiot !"** Dit Haizaki en souriant a son ami.

**"Je t'aime trooop."** Répondu un Yamazaki tout content en prenant l'autre garçon dans ses bras.

**"C'est bon lâche moi !"** Pesta Haizaki.

**"Même si tu étais énervé contre moi tu aurais pu faire quelques attractions avec les autres membres de l'équipe ou même avec Kaijo ou les filles au lieu de rester tout seul."** Ajouta Yamazaki.

**"C'est pas à cause de toi que je voulais rester seul mais à cause de Koganei."** Avoua le brun.

**"Comment ça ?"**

**"J'arrête pas de penser au fait qu'il est dit que ça ne lui ferait rien de me voir avec un autre."** Expliqua Haizaki toujours très vexé.** "Moi ça me rendrai fou de le voir avec un autre même si ça fait trois mois qu'on a rompu."**

**"Ouais je pense comme toi. Si Kagami devais sortir avec l'autre roux de l'équipe de Silver je pêterai les plombs même si je le déteste, parce que c'est quelqu'un que j'ai aimé de tout mon coeur."** Le comprenait parfaitement Yamazaki.** "Je pense que Koganei a voulu jouer la carte du mec orgeuilleux vu que c'est toi qui l'a quitter. Il fait genre qu'il s'en fou alors que ça le ferai chier en vrai."** Le rassuera le roux.

**"J'crois pas. Je pense qu'il a vraiment tourné la page de notre histoire."** En était sûr Haizaki.

Yamazaki caressa simplement l'épaule de son ami ne sachant pas quoi ajouter à ça avant de se souvenir que les autres les attendais.

**"Tu viens faire le plus haut tobogan avec nous ?!"** Demanda soudainement le rouquin.

**"Ouais."** Répondu Haizaki qui avait besoin de se changer les idées.

Les deux amis réconciliés se levèrent alors du transate pour aller rejoindre les autres qui devaient les attendre en haut du tobogan quand Yamazaki se fit interpeller par Narumi accompagner de Kawase.

**"Yamazaki désolé de te déranger mais j'aimerai te parler vite fait."** Demanda Narumi.

**"Vas-y Haizaki je vous rejoint dans une minute."** Dit le roux en laissant son ami avancer sans lui.

**"Je vous écoute."** Était prêt à les entendre Yamazaki.

**"Yamazaki tout à l'heure j'ai vu Koganei ramassé ses affaires dans le jardin et il m'a dit que tu l'avais virer de ta chambre..."** Commença Narumi.

Yamazaki fronça les sourcils.**"Et ça te pose un problème ?"**

**"Non c'est vos histoires je m'en fou ! C'est juste que comme Koganei n'a plus de chambre et que sa place dans ton lit est libre je lui ai proposé d'échanger avec Kawase."** Expliqua simplement le brun de Josei.

**"Q-Quoi !?"** Était plus que supris Kawase qui venait d'apprendre la nouvelle en même temps que Yamazaki.

Narumi voulait que Koganei et Kawase échange leur places ce qui signifirai que Koganei dormirai dans le même lit que lui dans la chambre de l'équipe Josei et Takao et que Kawase dormirai dans le même lit que Yamazaki avec le reste de Kirisaki et leurs petits amis.

En proposant cet échange Narumi comptait satisfaire tout le monde.

En effet, Koganei lui plaisait bien et en dormant dans le même lit que le petit brun à la bouche de chat il aurai tout le loisir de faire sa connaissance et de se rapprocher de lui et plus si affinité.

En ce qui concernait Kawase, Narumi lui ouvrait clairement la voie avec Yamazaki pour qui il craquait complétement.

Et pour ce qu'il en etait de Yamazaki, en dormant avec le mec que kiffait son ex il aurait l'oeil sur leur agissement et pourrai s'assurer que rien ne se passe entre les deux pendant la nuit.

Cette situation était bénéfique pour tous les trois.

**"Heu moi ça me semble pas mal comme arrangement."** Accepta rapidement Yamazaki qui ne voyait en cette proposition qu'un avantage majeur pour mettre à bien son plan de sortir avec Kawase avant Kagami.

**"Cool !... C'est bon pour toi aussi Kawase ?"** Lui demanda son coéquipier avec un regard qui criait dit oui vite.

Kawase était en stresse !

Oui Yamazaki était le garçon le plus mignon qu'il ait vu de sa vie !

Oui Yamazaki lui plaisait énormément !

Oui Yamazaki devait être trop chou au réveil avec sa petite bouille endormis !

Oui il avait envie de répondre oui mais c'était trop tôt pour tout ça.

Il voulait prendre son temps, apprendre à connaître Yamazaki, ne pas le brusquer, ne pas lui faire peur, et ensuite si ses sentiments étaient réciproque sortir avec Yamazaki et dormir avec lui. Mais vu comment les choses commençait, s'il dormait avec lui maintenant, sans qu'ils ne se connaissent, Yamazaki le surprendrait en train de bander des la première nuit et le trouverai juste dégoutant et tout son rêve tomberai à l'eau.

**"Non !"** Répondu sèchement le roux de Josei.

Narumi écarquilla les yeux, son ami avait dit non à une tel oportunité de se rapprocher de son crush ?!

Yamazaki était très surpris lui aussi. Il avait pourtant cru comprendre de Kawase était fou de lui alors comment pouvait-il refuser aussi facillement une tel chance de rapprochement.

**"Tu... ne veux pas ?"** Redemanda Narumi laissant une chance à son ami de se rattraper.

**"Non je ne veux pas dormir avec Yamaza..."**

**"Tu me rejettes !"** S'exclama Yamazaki d'un coup surprenant les deux autres garçons.

Kawase regarda Yamazaki et son coeur s'arrêta.

Le joueur de Kirisaki avait l'air déçu et presque... triste !

Yamazaki ne voulait pas perdre cette grosse avance qu'il pourrai avoir sur Kagami et jouait son joker : la carte du mec mignon vexé !

Il était tellement adorable pensa Kawase.

**"Ok !... Ok je vais dormir avec toi !"** Accepta finalement Kawase qui ne voyait juste pas comment dire non à ce visage d'ange.

**"Super..."** répondu gentillement Yamazaki avec un sourire au coin.** "Bon je vais devoir vous laisser, mes amis m'attendent."** Dit-il ensuite avant de s'eclipser.

**"Narumi t'es sèrieux là ! Tu me pousses dans son lit des le début !"** S'énerva Kawase.

**"Je t'aide justement et en plus il avait l'air plutôt content de dormir avec toi."**

* * *

Plus loin, l'équipe de Kaijo, les deux filles et certains joueurs de Shutoku et Josei s'amusaient comme jamais dans le tobogan en spiral. Ils avaient tous le sourire et riait aux éclats... Enfin tous sauf un... Takao.

Kise qui avait fait un tour de Tobogan avec son meilleur ami de shutoku remontait avec lui pour une nouvelle déscente mais Takao ne semblait pas plus emballé par ce deuxième tour que par le premier.

Le meneur de Shutoku n'avait ni rit de joie ni crié de peur pendant leur premier tour de tobogan et son visage était sans expression, les yeux fixant le sol sans s'en détacher.

Kise s'inquiétait. Depuis que Takao était revenu des vestiaires du park dans lesquels il était rester un peu plus longtemps avec Silver il avait cette même expression sans vie que c'était-il passé entre les deux.

Kise prit Takao par le bras et se mit sur le côté pour ne pas gêner la file de ceux qui voulait glisser.

**"Takao ça va ?"** Demanda le blond une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Takao ne répondit pas et fixait toujours le sol.

**"Je t'ai vu retenir Silver dans les vestiaires tout à l'heure. Vous vous etes disputé ?"**

Takao se mit a renifler.

**"Tu... Takao tu pleures ?"** S'étonna le blond alors que son ami lui tomba dans les bras.

**"Il... Ja...Jason m'a envoyé chier alors que je voulais juste un petit moment intime avec lui ! Il m'a parlé super mal et... et son regard... on aurai dit qu'il ne m'aimait plus !"** Fondu en larmes le petit brun.

**"Hein ? Silver ? Silver t'a mal parlé ?"** Etait plus que surpris Kise qui avait toujours admiré la super façon dont Silver traitait Takao.

**"Moi aussi ça m'a choqué qu'il me parle comme ça alors que je n'ai rien fait de mal... Je l'aime tellement, mais je crois que lui ne m'aime plus."** Etait complétement bouleversé Takao quand il entendu un rire.

**"Pourquoi tu rigoles Nash ?! Ca te fait marrer de voir quelqu'un pleurer !"** S'emporta directement Kise en voyant Nash mort de rire en les regardant.

**"Non non ! Je ne me moque pas de qui que ce soit."** Commença l'américain en s'avançant vers eux. **"C'est juste que moi aussi Silver m'a envoyé bouler tout à l'heure et c'est pareil pour tout ceux qui on voulu lui adresser la parole cette après midi."** Expliqua le joueur de Josei.

**"Il... Jason a mal parlé à tout le monde ?"** S'étonna Takao**." C'est à cause de moi, parce que j'ai insisté pour coucher avec lui dans les vestiaires ! Tout est de ma faute !"** S'en voulait terriblement Takao.

**"Non il doit juste être de mauvaise humeur ! Hein Nash c'est ça ?!"** Demanda Kise.

**"Il est malade plus exactement !"** Précisa Nash. **"Il doit avoir une migraine ou de la fièvre. Silver est peut être grand est fort mais une petite migraine ou un petit rhume le met KO et il devient odieux avec tous ceux qui l'approche."** Révéla le blond.

Takao écarquilla les yeux.

**"Mon bébé d'amour est malade ! Je doit aller le voir et m'occuper de lui !"** S'ecria Takao qui avait juste envie de prendre soin de son chéri.

**"Non ! Ne va surtout pas le voir !"** Le stopa Nash.** "Il deteste que qui que ce soit le voit malade et faible, c'est ça qui le met en colère ! Si tu y vas il va encore t'envoyer chier, c'est un vrai salaud quand il est comme ça ! Laisse le tranquille, ne tente aucune approche. Quand il se sentira mieux et qu'il reprendra ses esprits il viendra s'excuser auprès de toi de lui mème ne t'inquiète pas."**

Takao soupira. Il avait envie d'aller s'occuper de son homme mais il ne voulait pas non plus revoir le regard noir de Silver.

**"Ok j'attendrai alors."** Décida le brun.

**"Tu as raison."** Etait content Kise.

* * *

Du côté de l'équipe perdante à la villa, les duos de menottés passaient la journée comme ils pouvaient même si c'était compliqué de ne pas s'ennuyer à mourir quand toutes les activitées été interdites.

Ainsi, certains duos dormaient, se preparaient un truc à grignotter et d'autres discutaient simplement comme Hayama et Koganei assis sur des poufs dans le jardin.

**"Seto ne te manque pas trop ?"** Demanda Koganei au blond de Rakuzan.

**"Non on a l'habitude de ne pas souvent se voir vu qu'il vit à Tokyo et moi à Kyoto."**

**"Ah oui c'est vrai."** Se rapella Koga.

**"Et toi ça va avec Haizaki ? Vous est toujours en bon termes malgrès vôtre rupture pendant le camp d'entrainement ?"** Demanda à son tour Hayama.

**"Oui ça va, on est resté ami ! C'est un gars bien donc je tiens à ce qu'on conserve une bonne relation malgrès tout."**

**"C'est cool ça !... Et tu n'as plus du tout de sentiment pour lui ?"**

**"Étrangement non ! Je pensais que j'aurais eu du mal à tourner la page mais pas du tout ! Je l'aime beaucoup mais plus du tout comme mon mec."**

**"Et lui ? Lui aussi il a pu passer à autre chose ?"**

**"Je ne sais pas... mais j'espère car je ne voudrai pas lui faire de mal si jamais je me rapprochait d'un des nouveaux."** Avoua le joueur de Seirin.

**"Il y a un mec de Joseï qui te plaît ?! Sèrieux ?! Qui ?!"** Était très curieux Hayama.

**"Le grand brun... Narumi."** Dit Koganei un peu gêné.

**"Il est grave mignon je valide !"** Rigola le blond.

Non loin d'eux, dans le salon de la villa assis sur l'immense canapé, Kagami et Liu qui été menotté ensemble étaient également en pleine discution.

**"... Bien sûr que j'aime toujours Yamazaki. Il reste ma plus belle rencontre dans ma vie et nôtre relation etait parfaite et j'étais juste comblé de bonheur avec lui. Il était tellement adorable, gentil et mignon avec moi. On vivait ensemble, mangait ensemble, dormais ensemble, passait pleins de super moments ensemble et du jour au lendemain il c'est mit à me hurler deçu pour rien."** Expliqua Kagami toujours très touché par tout ce qui c'était passé entre Yamazaki et lui. **"Il ne me faisait plus de calîns, plus de bisous et bien evidement on ne couchait plus ensemble. On vivait ensemble mais on ne se calculait plus jusqu'au jour de cette fameuse dispute où il m'a accusé de me croire supèrieur à lui et de le rabaisser constament."**

**"Toi le rabaisser ?"** Etait très étonné Liu.

**"Haizaki m'a dit que Yamazaki avait vu en certaines de mes petites remarques des piques violentes destiné à le blesser personnellement."** Expliqua le rouge.** "Des petites phrases que j'avais juste dit comme ça, sans arrières pensés ! Ce sont à cause de ces trois, quatres, ou qui sait, cinq phrases que mon mec m'a insulté pendand des jours avant de finalement me mettre une droite !"** Dit Kagami les poigns serrés, très en colère.** "Yamazaki à foutu en l'air une relation incroyable par ce qu'il se focalisait sur des petites phrases de merdre, les associaient à son manque cruel de confiance en lui et à une jalousie refoulé envers moi !"**

**"Ça fait bizarre d'entendre ça. Je pensais que une fois que vous aviez enménagé ensemble Yamazaki était enfin sortit de son manque de confiance... Je veux dire... tu es tellement gentil avec lui, tu mets toujours ses qualitées et compétences en valeur et tu le complimentes sans arrêt alors pourquoi il n'a retenu que les 1% de mauvaises choses alors que 99% du temps tu disais des choses qui le mettais sur un piédestal."** Ajouta Liu qui n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir le problème de Yamazaki.

Kagami esquissa un petit rire.**"Parce que au fond il m'a toujours détesté..."**

Liu fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. **"Comment ça ?"**

**"J'ai beaucoup réfléchit, et je pense que Yamazaki m'a toujours détesté sans le savoir. Yamazaki m'a dit qu'il était tombé amoureux de moi en me voyant sur le terrain, en voyant mon talent, ma confiance et toutes ces personnes qui m'applaudissait époustouflé par mes capacités innées !"** Commença le joueur de Seirin. **"Je pense que ce que Yamazaki à pris pour de l'amour était en réalité de la haine. Qu'il pensait m'admirer alors qu'il me jalousait, qu'il pensait vouloir être avec moi alors qu'il voulait être comme moi ! Je suis roux, lui aussi, je suis grand, lui aussi, je suis musclé, lui aussi, je joue au basket, lui aussi, je suis beau, lui aussi. Mais la différence et que je suis plus roux que lui, plus grand que lui, plus musclé que lui, plus doué au basket que lui et plus beau que lui ! Quand il à 1 j'ai 2, quand il a 2 j'ai 3 et quand il a 3 j'ai 4 ! Je suis la personne qu'il a toujours rêvé d'être ! Je suis lui, mais en mieux ! Je suis son idéal et ça lui fou les boules ! Il voulait tellement posséder ce que je possédais qu'il a finit par vouloir me posséder moi même ! Mais son masque est finalement tombé et sa haine à finit par prendre le dessus !"**

**"Wouaw ! C'est super profond ce que tu viens de dire ! Et pour être honnête ça se tient !"** Etait épaté Liu. **"Donc Yamazaki t'aimait parce qu'il te haïssait !"**

**"Exactement !"**

**"C'est compliqué tout ça. Et toi, tu le hais ?"**

**"Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais je suis très en colère contre lui et très deçu surtout..."**

**"Donc vous ne vous remettrez jamais ensemble ?"**

**"Je veux bien tolérer les insultes et autres comportements désagréable... Mais la droite en pleine face, c'est juste impardonable ! Personnellement je ne reviendrai jamais vers lui, même pour juste rester ami !"** Etait catégorique Kagami. **"Par contre, si Yamazaki prend l'initiative de s'excuser en bonne et due forme, et qu'il veut se remettre avec moi, et bien on se remettra ensemble, parce que je l'aime beaucoup trop."** Avoua le tigre. **"Mais je ne vais pas pour autant resté planté là à attendre des excuses très peux probable. Si un mec me plaît je n'hésiterai pas à aller vers lui Yamazaki ou pas !"**

**"Donc un gars te plaît !... Qui ?"** Etait curieux Liu.

**"Kawase de l'équipe Joseï."** Avoua Kagami.

**"C'est le quel ?"** avait déjà oublié leurs prénoms Liu.**  
**

**"Le roux super mignon."**

**"Ah oui le copier coller de Yamazaki quoi."** Rigola Liu.** "C'est comme si tu avais cassé ton portable et que tu rachetais le même !"** Etait mort de rire le brun.

**"Bon assez parlé de moi ! Où tu en es toi dans ta vie amoureuse ? "** Etait asser curieux le rouge.

Liu soupira.**"Et bien je ne sais pas trop. Je suis célibataire, je n'ai personne en vue, je ne parle à personne en se moment, je ne fréquente personne, et je ne compte pas me remettre en couple pour un bonnnn moment."**

**"Tu n'es pas sentimentallement attaché à qui que ce soit. Tu n'as pas constament quelqu'un dans la tête. Tout ce passe bien pour toi quoi ! Parce que croit moi, être amoureux ça fait beaucoup trop souffrire quand ça ne se passe pas comme on veut."** Dit Kagami.

**"T'inquiète je connais..."** Répondu simplement Liu.

Kagami etait surpris. **"Tu connais les déceptions amoureuse ? Toi Liu l'insensible ?"**

**"_Une_ déception amoureuse pour être précis."** Avoua Liu**. "Je suis tombé une seule fois amoureux dans ma vie et cette histoire m'a complétement détruite."** Dit Liu le regard baissé.

**"Tu parles d'Aomine ?"**

**"C'est vrai qu'au début je pensais que j'étais amoureux de lui et qu'enfin j'étais redevenu moi même. Mais je me suis finalement rendu compte, après l'avoir trompé avec Furuhashi, que ce n'était pas de l'amour mais juste de l'attachement et que j'étais toujours le salaud que ce mec de mon passé avait fait de moi."**

**"Donc tu parles de qui ?"**

**"De mon premier et unique amour, au collège, un garçon très beau, je dirai même trop beau. C'était la personne qui comptait le plus pour moi, je l'aimait comme un fou, je faisait tout ce qu'il me demandait, il était ma priorité, il etait toute ma vie."** Se confia Liu qui semblait plus sensible que d'habitude.

**"Et comment ça a finis avec ce mec ?"** Était assez intrigué Kagami.

**"Tu ne préfèrerais pas commencer par le début ? Par comment tout à commencé ?"**

**"Je t'avoue que j'aimerai beaucoup entendre cette histoire du début à la fin, mais tu sembles plutôt sensible à ce sujet et je ne voudrai pas te mettre mal à l'aise."**

Liu esquissa un sourire. **"C'est moi qui propose, et je pense que ça me ferai du bien de me confier pour la première fois à quelqu'un."**

**"Et bien je t'écoute."**

**"C'était il ya trois ans, pendant ma dernière année de collège à Tokyo."** Commença le joueur de Yosen. **"Je faisait partit de l'équipe de basket du collège, et à chaque compétition à laquelle on participait, il a avait cette équipe, et ce joueur, leur meilleur joueur, mais surtout le plus beau joueur, ou plutôt, garçon que j'avais vu de ma vie..."**


	7. Chapter 7

**ATTENTION:**_ Les points d'exclamations dans ce chapitre ne signifient pas que le locuteur cri, mais qu'il parle avec plus de passion et d'insistance selon le contexte._

_Merci beaucoup à toi **Isa Fee** pour ta review ça fait trop plaisir :D !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Aomine n'avait jamais été plus attentif que maintenant. Il s'appretait à écoutait chaque mots d'Imayoshi avec une attention toute particulière. Il ne voulait pas louper une miette de son histoire ou mal interpréter une seule de ses phrases.

Imayoshi était sortit avec Liu sans que ce dernier ne le sache ! Cette histoire promettait d'être intéressante...

**"Tout à commencé en dernière année de collège, je faisais partit de l'équipe de basket, et à chaque compétiton, je croisait l'équipe de Liu."** Commença à raconter Imayoshi. **"A l'époque je ne le connaissait pas, j'avais juste bièvement entendu qu'il était nouveau dans son collège et qu'il était venu de Chine avec sa famille... Il était grand pour un mec de 15 ans, il devait faire 1m93 déjà, mais surtout il était tellement beau ! Enfin, il est toujours magnifique aujourd'hui aussi, mais à l'époque il était vraiment craquant ! Je n'avais j'amais affronté son équipe mais on se croisait souvent dans les stades, gymnases et autres évênements sportifs et j'ai rapidement développé des sentiments pour lui. Il me plaisait trop, c'était devenu obsessionel. J'avais reussi à trouver son réseau social et je passais tout mon temps à admirer des photos de lui comme un idiot."**

**"C'est trop mignon... Fallait lui envoyer un message non ?" **Dit Aomine.**  
**

**"Justement, bête comme je suis c'est ce que j'ai fais :_" Salut, on se croise souvent aux compétitions de basket mais on ne sait jamais parlé et je voulais juste te dire que je te trouvais très mignon et que tu me plaisais."_Voilà ce que je lui ai envoyé un soir pensant comme un con que j'avais peut-être une chance... Une minute après, je vois que mon message a été vu mais il n'avait pas répondu, et comme j'étais un idiot finis, je lui ai renvoyer le même message mot pour mot trois jours plus tard me disant qu'il avait juste oublié de répondre et en espérant toujours pouvoir lui plaire." **Raconta Imayoshi qui avait vraiment honte de lui.**_  
_**

**"Et il t'a répondu ?"** Etait curieux le bleu.

**" _"Je ne te répond pas parce que tu es beaucoup trop moche..." _avec un émoji en train de vomir _"va t'acheter des lunettes"_ " **Sans souviendra toujours par coeur Imayoshi.

**"Il a vraiment répondu ça ?!"** Etait choqué Aomine.

**"Liu a toujours dit ce qu'il pensait de façon tranchante, et le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que je me sentais tellement mal et blessé, que je me suis acheter cette paire de lunettes à verre non correcteur pour cacher mon visage." **Révéla le capitaine de Tôô.

**"Sèrieux ! Tu portes des fausses lunettes à cause de Liu ?!"** Ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça Aomine.

**"Il m'avait brisé le coeur. J'étais fou amoureux de lui et il m'avait juste détruit en une phrase... Je savais bien que je n'étais pas très beau et que j'avais des fortes chances d'être rejetté. Mais de cette manière, ça avait vraiment été douloureux."**

**"J'imagine ouais."**

**"Après ça plusieurs jours étaient passé et j'essayais tant bien que mal d'oublier ce qui s'était passé avec Liu." **Repris le brun.**" Dans mon club de basket il y avec ce mec, Yuto, c'était le meilleur joueur de l'équipe, et il était très populaire dans le collège pour plusieurs raisons dont la principal était son physique. Yuto était un très beau garçon, vraiment charmant, tout l'inverse de moi."** Ria faussement Imayoshi. **"Yuto était un mec beau et populaire qui trainait avec d'autres mecs beaux et populaires qui ne faisaient pas partit du club de basket, donc quand il était au club il trainait avec moi et m'invitait parfois à rester un peu chez lui après les entraînements. C'était un mec très humble et sympa malgrès les airs..."**

* * *

Liu racontait son histoire et il ne réalisait toujours pas qu'il était vraiment en train d'expliquer à Kagami du début jusqu'à la fin, comment il avait rencontré la personne qui lui avait fait le plus de mal dans sa vie et qui l'avait transformé en un salaud insensible.

**"C'était il ya trois ans, pendant ma dernière année de collège à Tokyo."** Commença le joueur de Yosen. **"Je faisait partit de l'équipe de basket du collège, et à chaque compétition à laquelle on participait, il a avait cette équipe, et ce joueur, leur meilleur joueur, mais surtout le plus beau joueur, ou plutôt, garçon que j'avais vu de ma vie...****Je n'avais jamais affronté l'équipe de ce mec, mais nos équipes se croisaient à chaque compétition et autres rassemblements qui concernait le basket. Et à chaque fois que je le voyait, je sentait mon coeur s'emballer, mes mains commencer à trembler et je n'arrivais pas à détacher les yeux de son visage tellement beau... Dans mon collège je n'avais qu'un seul ami parce que j'étais nouveau et que je ne parlait pas encore très bien japonais, et mon ami n'etait pas très proche d'autres personnes non plus, donc je ne savais absolument pas comment obtenir des informations sur le mec qui me plaisait, surtout qu'il était dans un autre collège... Mais un jour en trainant sur mes réseaux sociaux, on m'avait proposé le garçon en question parmis les personnes que je pouvait potentiellement connaître, et j'étais juste sous le choc ! Jamais je n'aurais penser avoir l'oportunité de même connaitre le nom d'un de ses amis alors avoir carrémment son résau directement sur l'écran de mon ordinateur m'avait juste donner l'impression d'être dans un rêve ! Ce garçon me plaisaît depuis un bon moment, je ne parlais que de lui à mon ami et je mourais d'envie de me rapprocher de lui de n'importe quel façon alors tu n'imagines même pas la joie que j'avais resentit quand j'avais vu deux jours après que Yuto Yagashi avait accepté ma demande d'ami."**

**"J'image que tu devais être aux anges oui."** Imaginait Kagami.

**"Le simple fait d'avoir accés à son compte et de pouvoir voir ses photos et ses postes, voir ce qu'il aimait, être au courant de ce qu'il avait fait dans la journée me comblait de bonheur et pendant des semaines je me contentais de ça... Un jour j'etais avec mon pote et je lui avais montré la dernière photo de Yuto en répétant qu'il était trop beau et mon pote m'a demandé pourquoi je n'avais pas essayé de lui envoyer un message privé pour aprendre à le connaître, et je dois avouer que lui envoyer un message privé sur les résaux ne m'avais jamais traverser l'esprit. Je me suis alors mit à réfléchir et l'idée de lui envoyer un message était plutôt bonne. Je craquais pour lui depuis longtemps et bavait devant ses photos comme un idiot alors que je pouvais lui envoyer un simple message et ainsi passer du rêve à la réalité ! En plus de ça, j'avais pas mal de succès dans mon collège, on m'appelait "le mannequin" parce que j'étais grand, je devais faire ta taille à l'époque, et que j'etais trés beau alors j'étais plutôt confiant à l'idée de lui envoyer un message."**

**"Tu étais beau même au collège ? Tu as eu de la chance mec."** Etait jaloux Kagami que la puberté n'avait pas loupé au temps du collège.

**"Ouais j'ai toujours été un putain de canon très sûr de moi, je n'ai pas honte de la dire."** Avoua Liu. **"Le premier message que je lui ai envoyer un soir était simple mais éfficace..."**

* * *

**"Avec Yuto on était posé sur son canapé un soir après un entraînement et tout d'un coup il m'a interpellé en me disant _"regarde ça"_ en me tendant son portable. Et la sur quoi j'étais tombé ? Son dernier message privé, un message de Liu qui avait repris exactement le message que je lui avais envoyer pour draguer Yuto."  
**

**"Donc Liu kiffait ton coéquipier populaire !... Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, il a plutôt bon goût." **Dit Aomine histoire de se flatter lui même avant de voir le visage dépité de son capitaine. **"Enfin je veux dire..."**

**"T'inquiète, je sais bien que je ne mérite pas un mec beau comme Liu... Tu nous image ensemble ? Ça ne collerait vraiment pas. Je ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville."**

**"Liu est trés beau mais c'est un connard en amour ! Tu n'as rien loupé en te fesant rejetter. Il t'aurait juste fait du mal et brisé le coeur."**

**"Non... C'est moi qui ai provoqué tout ça..."**

* * *

**"******Le premier message que je lui ai envoyer un soir était simple mais éfficace:**_**"**Salut, on se croise souvent aux compétitions de basket mais on ne sait jamais parlé et je voulais juste te dire que je te trouvais très mignon et que tu me plaisais."_ Je m'ettais inspiré d'un message qui m'avait été envoyé par un mec super moche."** Expliqua Liu. "**Deux minutes plus tard j'avais reçu sa réponse: _"Voici mon numéro ce sera plus simple par sms."_ En voyant son numéro mon coeur s'etait arrêté...Trois secondes plus tard son numéro etait dans mes contactes, et comme j'étais pas très bon en japonais ecrit, je m'étais décidé à l'appeler..."**

* * *

**"J'ai demandé à Yuto pourquoi il me montrait ce message et il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas les mecs et ne savais pas comment lui dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé sans qu'il ne le prenne mal. Et comme il savait que j'étais gay, il voulait que je l'aide."**

**"Il aurait du le rembaler comme on rembale une meuf. C'est pas comme si il y avait une méthode particulière à adopter entre mec, c'est ridicule !"** Pensa Aomine.

**"On était au collège et il ne savais pas trop quoi penser de ça et comment réagir. Il était confus donc j'ai accepter de l'aider... Et pour être honnête, j'avais surtout envie de me venger un peu de Liu en le rembalant méchamment comme il l'avait fait avec moi."**

**"Liu t'avais répondu super mal donc j'ai hâte de savoir comment tu l'as jeter pour Yuto." **Etait curieux Aomine.

**"Je devais rentrer chez moi vu qu'il fesait tard donc j'ai dit à Yuto de lui envoyer mon numéro comme si c'était le sien pour que je m'occupe de ça par sms pour ne pas avoir à aller sur son compte avec son mot de passe et tout le tralala... Sur le chemin pour rentrer chez moi je refléchissait à une façon de rembaler Liu qui le remettrait bien à sa place... Mais une fois dans ma chambre avec ma réponse bien en tête, j'ai reçu un appel de Liu, et dés que j'ai entendu sa voix, mon envie de vengeance c'était complétement envolée !"**

* * *

**"On avait parlé au téléphone pendant trois heures chacun dans nos lits en plein millieu de la nuit alors qu'on avait tout les deux cours le lendemain matin."**

**"Le courant était bien passé quoi." **Devina Kagami.

**"C'était plus que ça, il y avait eu une alchimie de malade entre nous, c'était un truc de ouf ! Et après ça on s'appelait tous les soirs, sans exception, et on discutait et rigolait pendant des heures, c'était juste incroyable d'avoir une connexion pareil avec quelqu'un ! On parlait de tout et de rien. On avait les même goûts, la même vision de la vie et surtout les même sentiments l'un pour l'autre. On entait fou amoureux l'un de l'autre."** Dit Liu avec le sourire aux lèvres. Se remémorer ces bons moments lui faisait plaisir.

* * *

**"J'avais décroché et dés que j'ai entendu: _"Salut, ça va ? c'est Liu" _je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de répondre: _"Oui ça va et toi !"_ tellement j'étais content de l'avoir au téléphone !" **Imayoshi se souvenait encore parfaitement de son coeur qui battait la chamade.**"Il m'avait dit qu'il était amoureux de moi depuis des semaines et qu'il parlait constament de moi et bavait devant mes photos comme un idiot et je lui est directement répondu que moi aussi. Et ****de là, des secondes, des minutes et des heures étaient passé sans qu'on ne puisse s'arrêter de discuter. Il y avait une alchimie incroyable entre nous ! C'était l'un des plus beau moment de ma vie ! J'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé mon âme soeur !"  
**

**"Sauf que Liu pensait parler à Yuta ou Yuto machin... C'était lui que Liu aimait."**Rectifia Aomine.

**"Je sais bien mais au fil de la conversation j'avais complétement oublié ce détail. J'étais dans ma petite bulle avec le mec que j'aimais et qui me disait qu'il m'aimait aussi. Même si il pensait parler à Yuto, en vrai il me parlait à moi et je n'arrivais plus à faire la part des choses. J'étais en train de vivre ce que j'avais toujours voulu vivre ! En train d'entendre ce que j'avais toujours voulu entendre, et j'avais juste peur de tout perde."**

**"Je comprend, mais tu te foutais de sa gueule. Toi tu l'aimais lui, et lui il ne t'aimait pas toi mais Yuto."**

**"Non c'est moi qu'il aimait ! Il disait que j'avais une belle voix, que j'étais drôle, que j'etais intelligent. On avait les mêmes goûts, le même sens de l'humour et le même avis sur pratiquement tout ! À part l'image physique qu'il avait de moi, toutes les autres choses qu'il aimait étaient bien de moi ! Tu crois vraiment que la belle geule de Yuto aurait pu à elle seule être la fondation de leur relation si la personnalité n'avait pas suivis !"** Commençait à s'agacer Imayoshi.**"Si le physique comptait plus que la personnalité tu serais toujours avec Liu aujourd'hui et il ne t'aurai jamains trompé !"**

**"Ferme là !"**

**"Vos étiez beau ensemble, un vrai couple star qu'on pourrait voir sur les réseaux. Mais combien de fois vous avez passé des heures à parler, sans vous lasser, à juste rigoler et passer d'un sujet à un autre ? vous avez déjà été en parfaite symbiose ?" **Demanda le brun qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

**"Non... je n'ai jamais vecu ou ressentit rien de tout ça avec Liu.."**Devait se résoudre à avouer Aomine.**"Mais bon ce n'était qu'une seule conversation... Peut-être que vous n'auriez plus eu rien à vous dire si vous aviez continué à vous parler"**

**"Après cette conversation on s'envoyait tout le temps des sms pendant les pauses en cours et ****on s'appelait tous les soirs ****... Croît moi, on n'a jamais manqué de choses à se dire, et on ne sais jamais lassé l'un de l'autre. On était fou amoureux. Et c****'était bien de moi qu'il était amoureux !"**

**"Tu lui as mentit pendant des jours ?!"**Etait surpris Aomine.

**"Pendant un an et demi plus exactement !"**

Aomine cru qu'il allait perdre connaissance. C'était quoi cette histoire de dingue ? Comment se mensonge avait pu tenir aussi longtemps ?

**"UN AN ET DEMI ! VRAIMENT ?!" **Etait stupéfait le bronzé.** "Il a forcément cherché à te voir en vrai pour des rencards ou autres ? C'est impossible que vous ne vous soyez jamais donnez rendez-vous en un an et demi ?!.. Et vous vous croisiez en compétiton de basket en plus ! Ca se passait comment quand il croissait le vrai Yuto ? je comprend plus rien !"**

**"Oui il a effectivement souhaité qu'on se voit au bon de quelques mois, et j'ai accepté à une certaine condition..."** Répondu imayoshi.** "Et par rapport à Yuto, je lui avait dit que j'avais gentillement rembaré Liu sans qu'il ne le prenne mal et que comme il devait rester en bon termes avec lui il devait lui sourire si jamais leur regards se croisait aux compétitions et que si un jour ils se croisaient aux toilettes ou dans un couloir et que Liu voulait lui parler, il devait couper court et répondre qu'il n'avait pas le temps et que l'entraineur l'attendais pour ne pas donner de faux espoires à Liu et se retrouver dans une situation embarrassante." **Avait tout prévu Imayoshi.

**"T'es un vrai manipulateur. Tu avais tout calculé à l'avance."**

**"Comme je t'ai dit j'étais dans un rêve et je faisait tout pour ne pas avoir à me réveiller."**

* * *

**"Mais c'était juste au téléphone ou vous vous voyiez aussi ?" **Etait assez curieux Taiga.

**"Au début, pendant les premiers mois c'était juste au téléphone parce qu'on avait pas trop le temps de se voir vu qu'on avait commencé à se parler pendant une période assez chargé au niveau des cours et du basket alors on se croissait juste au stade et on se souriait de loin quand nos regards se croisaient mais rien que ça me faisait super plaisir. Mais une fois que les cours on commencé à s'alléger j'ai pris l'initiave de lui proposer un rendez vous en amoureux. C'était rien de grandiose, juste un petit ciné le soir et une ballade en ville après."**

**"Je ne te savais pas romantique et attentionné Liu."** S'étonna Kagami.

**"J'étaits fou de lui donc je voulais faire les choses bien."**Dit Liu.

* * *

**"Quand il m'a proposé ça, je me suis dit que j'étais dans la merde jusqu'au cou, que je n'avais aucune issues possible, que j'étais coincé, cerné et que tout mon jolie petit monde allait s'écrouler. Je regardais son message et une seule et même question tournait dans ma tête : C_omment est-ce que j'allais faire pour qu'il me voit sans me voir ?_ Et tout à coup une idée toute bête m'était venu. Yuto était un mec super populaire au collège, c'était le meilleur joueur de nôtre équipe, le président des classes de dernières années, et ses parents étaient très fier de lui et refusaient catégoriquement qu'il s'égard de ses études pour se mettre en couple. Ce point vallait aussi pour Liu et moi. Ses parents et les miens étaient très strict sur les études et ne nous autorisaient sous aucun pretexte à sortir avec qui que ce soit ****avant d'avoir obtenu nôtre diplôme de collège****. Et ****en plus de ça avec un mec ! Ca allait être un carnage dans nos maisons vu qu'aucun de nos parents n'étaient au courant de nôtre orientation sexuelle. Enfin moi mes parents savait que j'etais gay et s'en fichaient, ils voulaient juste que je ne sorte avec personne avant mon diplôme, alors j'ai inventer se point là pour Yuto..****. C'était de cette opportunité en or que je m'éttais servie pour posé ma condition."**

**"Laquelle ?"**

**"Masques, sweat à capuches, casquettes, lunettes noir. Voilà nôtre _dress code _à chaque fois qu'on se voyait."**

* * *

**"On avait tous les deux peur de se faire choper par une connaissance, un voisin ou un camarade de classe et que l'info qu'on était en couple et en plus gay arrive aux oreilles de nos parents alors il m'a proposé qu'on porte des masques et des casquettes ou capuches quand on se voyait dehors." **Expliqua Liu.**" J'avais accepté sans problème bien sûr parce que je n'avais aucune envie de me retrouver dans une situation compliqué avec mes parents alors même si le voir avec un masque et une capuche à chaque fois me saoulais un peu, le simple fait de pouvoir lui tenir la main, le prendre dans mes bras et l'embrasser été déjà beaucoup pour moi."**

* * *

**"Mais tu devais bien retirer ton masque pour l'embrasser non ? Comment Liu n'a pas pu te cramer ?"**Etait complétement à la masse Aomine

**"Liu retirait son masque au niveau du nez et le mettait sous son menton, son visage était donc entièrement exposé et voir son visage d'aussi prés faisait d'ailleurs ratter un battement à mon coeur à chaque fois tellement il était beau... Moi à l'inverse, je soulevais mon masque par le bas et le mettait sur mon nez pour juste laisser apparaitre ma bouche et recouvrait ma bouche dès que nos lèvres se détachaient. Il fallait que je sois rapide pour ne pas qu'il est le temps de regarder mes lèvres car rien qu'avec ça il aurait vu que je n'étais pas Yuto." **Expliqua imayosi.** "A chaque fois qu'on voulait se voir je faisais toujours en sorte que se soit dans un endroit public, beaucoup fréquenté, pour ne pas avoir à retirer mon masque ! D'ailleurs j'étais vraiment chanceux de faire la même taille et d'avoir la même corpulence que Yuto sinon je ne sais pas combien de tant j'aurais pu garder mon identité secrète."**

**"Vous sortiez souvent ensemble dehors ?"** Demanda Aomine.

**"Une ou deux fois par mois, pas plus. Je faisais en sorte que se soit le moins possible pour éviter toutes gaffes."** Avait toujours été trés précautionneux Imayoshi.

* * *

**"Même si on ne pouvait pas se promener à visages découverts dans la ville, nôtre relation était vraiment formidable !"**Continua Liu. **"On s'envoyait des petits messages, on s'appelait toujours tous les soirs et même si on ne se voyait pas beaucoup et qu'on était camouflé, on se voyait quand même, et j'étais heureux comme ça... Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'on entre au lycée et que je commence à avoir envie de plus..."**

* * *

**"On ne s'était pas du tout vu pendant les vacances d'été car Liu été partit voir de la famille en Chine et moi j'avais voyagé avec ma famille de mon côté aussi alors on ne s'appelait que une fois par semaine et encore. J'étais content de souffler un peu et ne plus avoir le cerveau plein de peur et d'angoisse, mais il me manquait beaucoup, et j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser chaques jours."**

Aomine ne savait plus quoi dire de tout ce qu'il entendait.

* * *

**"Pendant nos premiers mois au lycée on était tous les deux complétement débordé avec les cours plus chargés, les horaires qui débutaient plus tôt et terminaient plus tard, les inscriptions et intégration au club de basket et pleins d'autres trucs sans parlé du fait que j'avais du quitter Tokyo pour Akita par rapport au taff de mon père, donc on ne se voyait plus avec Yuto et nôtre petite tradition d'un appel tout les soirs était devenu un appel tous les vendredi soirs." **Raconta Liu.**  
**

**"Il devait trop te manquer." **Dit Kagami.

**"Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ! Pour moi il était l'amour de ma vie ! Ce que je ressentais pour lui était indescriptible ! Je me demandais toujours comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi beau physiquement et encore plus beau mentalement !"**

**"Je ne pensais pas que tu étais quelqu'un qui accordait beaucoup d'importance au mental... Je te pensais plutôt porté sur le physique." **Etait surpris Kagami.

**"Le physique attire, mais la personnalité fait rester... Et en ce qui concernait Yuto, sa personnalité était juste parfaite ! Si sa personnalité avait été autrement, je ne pense pas que je serais resté avec lui aussi longtemps ! Et il y avait ses baisers aussi... Jamais dans ma vie je n'ai rencontré une personne qui a pu me faire perdre la tête avec un simple baiser comme en était capable Yuto. Alors que croît moi, j'en ai galoché des gens aprés lui, mais jamais je n'ai ressentit _ce truc_ à nouveau."**

* * *

**"Yuto était entré à Tôô également mais il ne faisait pas partit du club de basket car ça ne l'intêressait plus, et petit à petit, lui et moi avions perdu contacte."**Poursuivis Imayoshi. **" Au lycée ma relation avec Liu était beaucoup plus évidente à gérer vu qu'on ne se voyait jamais avec le manque de temps libre et la distance, donc j'étais partagé entre la joie et le tristesse car d'un côté c'était mon risqué, et de l'autre mon mec me manquait térriblement... Et visiblement je lui manquait également beaucoup vu qu'il m'a appeler un jour pour me dire qu'il contait venir me voir sur Tokyo et qu'il avait envie qu'on franchisse une nouvelle étape dans nôtre couple et qu'on couche ensemble.."**

**"Woah ! Là pour le coup tu étais vraiment dans une putain d'impasse de malade." **S'exclama Aomine qui avait l'impression d'être devant une serie Netflix où les rebomdissements ne manquaient pas.

**"Quand j'ai entendu ça, j'avais envie de crier NON alors qu'au fond j'avais envie de crier OUI... J'avais été pris de court, j'étais en panique total, mon cerveau tournait à mille à l'heure !" **Imayoshi en avait encore des palpitations.** " _"Moi aussi j'ai très envie de toi mais on va le faire où mes parents ne sont toujours pas au courant que je suis gay et en plus je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi j'ai un gros exposé de groupe à préparé"_ et bla bla bla. Je disait tout ce que je pouvais pour qu'il oublie l'idée de se voir et surtout de faire l'amour."**

**"Porter un masque et une capuche en public c'est une chose, mais pendant l'amour alors que vous serez seul en est une autre. Et je ne vois pas qui trouverai la proposition normal."**

**"Heureusement pour moi, mon cerveau fonctionne vite, et l'idée parfaite mais venu..."**

* * *

**"Yuto m'avait prévenu qu'il avait un expo à préparer pour le lendemain et qu'il n'avait qu'un peu plus de trois heures à m'accorder alors il m'a dit de le rejoindre devant son gymnase après son entrainement de basket."** Continuait son récit Liu.**" Il m'avait également prévenu qu'on allait le faire dans le local où le matèriel de sport était stocké mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les matelas de gym soient aussi froid et que la lumière ne fonctionne pas. J'avais trop envie de voir son visage et ses yeux pleins de désir pendant l'amour, mais bon j'étais déjà content de pouvoir franchir ce grand tournant dans nôtre relation." **Avait été tout de même très satisfait Liu.**  
**

**"C'était bien au moins ?"** Voulait savoir Kagami.

**"C'était incroyable ! Sa peau était chaude et douce, ses baisers incroyables comme d'habitude et être à l'intèrieur de lui était la plus belle sensation que je n'ai jamais ressentit de toute ma vie ! c'était juste magique ! Parfait !".**

* * *

**"J'avais dit à Liu qu'il ferait froid dans le local, mais qu'au moins c'était bien éclairé, alors que je savais parfaitement que les lumières ne fonctionnaient plus depuis des semaines. Mais j'ai prétendu l'aire de rien que c'était la première fois et que j'étais dégouté qu'on ait du le faire dans le noir alors que c'était mon but depuis le début."  
**

**"Tu es machiavélique Imayoshi." **Ne cessait pas d'être stupéfait Aomine.** "Et c'etait comment ? C'était vôtre première fois à tous les deux ?"**

**"Non on avait tout les deux eux une petite relation amoureuse qui n'avait pas vraiment compté l'année avant nôtre rencontre, lui avec un garçon en Chine et moi avec un garçon de mon collège. Donc ce n'était pas nôtre première fois mais c'était la première fois pour nous deux qu'on le faisait avec autant de passion et d'amour, et c'étais juste magique ! Ses caresses, ses baisers, son souffle sur ma peau et je pouvais sentir son pénis devenir de plus en plus gros et dur à chaque nouveaux coup de reins ! C'Etait l'une des meilleures sensations de ma vie." **En avait encore des frissons le capitaine de Tôô.

**"Hey ! Sa bite devenait plus grosse à chaque coup de reins ?! Ca n'a jamais fait ça quand il couchait avec moi ! Tu l'excitais à ce point là ?!"**Etait jaloux Daiki.

* * *

**"Après nôtre première fois on n'avait malheuresement plus eu d'autres occasions de se voir vu que j'avais à mon tour plusieurs gros dossiers à préparer pour différents cours alors nôtre relation à distance avait repris tranquillement avec un message ici, un appel par là, histoire de ne pas trop souffrir du manque."**Continua le géant de Yosen.**"Tout se passait très bien jusqu'au jour où j'ai pris la pire et meilleur décision de ma vie, celle de débarquer à Tokyo sans prévenir pour surprendre Yuto... et c'était exactement ce qui c'était passé. Je l'avais surpris devant son lycée, en pleine après midi, le visage totalement découvert, en train d'embrasser de façon très passionné une fille qui avait tout l'air d'être sa petite amie."  
**

**"Non..." **Avait mal pour lui le tigre de Seirin.

**"J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait tirer une balle en plein coeur !" **En avait presque les larmes aux yeux Liu. **"La douleur que j'avais ressentit en voyant ça était à l'égal du bonheur que j'avais ressentit tout au long de ces un an et demi de relation passionnel ! J'étais passé du paradis à l'enfer en un claquement de doigt et j'avais juste fait demis tour sans me retourner."**

* * *

**"Liu m'avait envoyé un message: _"Tu n'as plus besoin de me mentir je sais tout.."_** **J'avais paniqué, il savais ? comment ? Puis j'ai lu la suite :_" Je t'ais vu avec cette fille, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fais ça ?"._ La seconde d'aprés, j'etais en train de courir dans tout le lycée à la recherche de Yuto, je voulais comprendre ce qui c'était passé et quand je l'ai vu à la cafétaria avec une fille main dans la main puis s'embrasser, j'avais vite compris que mon rêve était finis et qu'il était temps pour moi de me réveiller... J'ai pris mon téléphone, j'ai envoyé mon dernier message à Liu, je l'ai ensuite éffacé de mes contacts et deux heures plus tard j'avais changé de numéro."  
**

En entendant le message qu' Imayoshi avait envoyé à Liu, Aomine avait rapidement rassembler les pièces du puzzle et toute sa relation avec Liu avait commencé à prendre sens.

Imayoshi avait été un beau salaud !

* * *

**"_"Je ne t'ais jamais aimé. Tu n'etais qu'une expèrience gay pour moi." _Avec un putain de point à la fin et rien d'autre." **

A ce stade Liu avait carrément une larme qui coullait sur sa joue.

**"Il m'avait juste complétement détruit et il ne me laissait que c'est deux minable phrases de merde comme explication... Les jours qui on suivit je ne suis pas sortis de ma chambre, mes parents ont même cru que j'étais suicidaire et à vrai dire je n'en étais pas loin. Sortir de se tunel sans fin avait été compliqué mais j'y étais parvenu après plusieurs mois grâce à des amis super, ceux qui forment mon équipe de Yosen, j'avais plus ou moins réussis à tourner la page. Mais en vrai j'y avait laissé un marque page, et à chaque fois que je me mettais en couple je devenais odieux et infidèle parce que la personne avec qui j'étais n'arrivait jamais à me faire ressentir cette passion et cet amour inconditionnel que Yuto arrivait à faire naître en moi en seulement un baiser."  
**

**"C'est ce qui c'est passé avec Aomine aussi ? Tu l'as trompé et tu le traitais mal parce qu'il n'était pas capable de te faire tomber follement amoureux ?"**

**"Ouais... En faite je ressent une frustration immense ! Je me sens comme le prince qui fesait essayer le soulier de verre à tout le monde à la recherche de Cendrillon. Si je ne trouve pas quelqu'un capable d'être à la hauteur de Yuto, je ne serais jamais heureux... Yuto était beau et avait cette personnalité magnifique qui s'emboîtait parfaitement à la mien, mais tout les mecs que je rencontre son des canons mais n'on pas la personnalité qui fait pencher la balance... Mais je pense surtout que je devrai avoir une conversation avec Yuto, et qu'il me donne les vraies raisons de son acte et ****avoue m'avoir sincèrement aimé car l'alchimie qu'il y avait entre nous était parfaitement réelle et là, seulement après une telle conversation je pourrai me reconstruire et avancer."**

* * *

**"En gros tu es le gros connard qui a transformé Liu en gros connard. Tu es donc un véritable connard félicitation ! Et tu comptes lui dire un jour au moins, ou tu vas le laisser avec cette plaie en plein coeur ?" **Aomine prenait un ton ironique mais était juste dans une colère noir car il était un dommage collatéral de la connerie d'Imayoshi.

**"En revoyant Liu au camp d'entrainement, je me suis rendu compte que j'étais toujours amoureux de lui, et je compte bien tout lui avouer, mais seulement après avoir fait une chose importante pour laquelle je vais avoir besoin de ton aide."** Annonça Imayoshi.

**"Tu comptes faire quoi encore ?"**

**"Le refaire tomber amoureux de moi... mais en tant que shoichi Imayoshi !"**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Merci** aux **2 Guest**, **IsaFee** et **Jesaispaschoisir** pour vos reviews aux derniers chapitres ça fait super plaisir d'avoir des retours :D _

_Et je n'ai pas de rythme de publication, je fais selon mes idées et ma motivation !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Nebuya jetta un coup d'oeil à Izuki avec qui il était menotté et se sentit coupable quand il vit que ce dernier avait l'air contrarié.

**"Je suis désolé ! Je me suis fait quatres sandwichs sans même proposer de t'en faire un !"** S'excusa le pivot de Rakuzan qui était en effet au niveau du plan de travail de la cuisine avec Izuki pour se preparer un petit casse croutte. **" Tiens prend celui là."** Lui proposa Nebuya.

**"Non merci, je n'ai pas vraiment faim là tout de suite."** Refusa l'offre le petit brun qui été préocupé par autre chose.

**"Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Tu as l'air en colère."**

Izuki fixait depuis plus de dix minutes Murasakibara et Akashi, qui étaient menotté ensemble, en train de discuter sur l'un des canapés du salon juste en face et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agâcé.

**"Ça te saoul pas un peu que ces deux là soient menotté ensemble ?"** Demanda Izuki.

Nebuya jetta un coup d'oeil à son petit ami et Murasakibara et ne voyait pas le problème.

**"Non pas du tout... Pourquoi ça te gêne toi ?"** Lui retourna la question le plus grand.

**"Ils sont quand même sortient ensemble à Teiko donc oui ça me gêne un peu de les voir attaché l'un a l'autre surtout qu'ils ont l'aire d'apprécier la situation, surtout Atsushi !"** Précisa t-il en voyant le géant de Yosen rigoler et sourire à... son ex.

Nebuya se mit à rire.

**"C'était une relation d'à peine deux mois ! En plus ils se sont quitté d'un commun accord parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux remarqué qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas compatible... J'avais même oublié tellement cette histoire n'a pas compté pour Seijuro."** Expliqua Nebuya.

**"Peut être que ton mec sans fiche mais le mien avait quand même souffert que ça n'ait pas marché avec Akashi... Il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup."** Ajouta Izuki.

**"Ouais mais je pense que ça lui est passé et qu'il est très heureux avec toi."** Essaya de le rassurer Nebuya.

**"Il ne m'a même pas lancé un seul regard depuis qu'il est avec Akashi."** Etait plutôt vexé Izuki.

Nebuya soupira.

**"Moi non plus je n'est pas jeté un seul regard à Akashi depuis qu'on nous a mit les menottes et ce n'est absolument pas parce que je veux te serrer."** Trouvait tout ça ridicule Nebuya.

**"Mais ça me saoul quand même."**

**"Quand ton mec est à Akita est-ce que tu es serein ?"**

**"Comment ça ?"**

**"Est-ce que tu as déjà eu peur qu'il fréquente quelqu'un dans ton dos ? Est-ce que tu l'as déjà soupçonné de te tromper etcetera ?"**

Izuki baissa la tête.

**"Est-ce que tu fouilles dans son tel dés qu'il vient te voir à Tokyo ou que tu vas à Akita ?"**

Izuki ne répondit toujours pas.

**"Je pense que je n'ai même pas besoin de te demander si tu as les mots de passe de ses résaux sociaux."** Avait vite compris Nebuya.

**"Mais c'est normal que je cherche à m'assurer que mon mec soit droit !"** Se défendit Izuki comme il pouvait.

**"Mais c'est justement en te comportant comme ça que tu vas finir par le pousser toi même à te tromper voir même à te quitter."** Voulait être franc avec lui Nebuya.

Izuki baissa à nouveau la tête. Il savait qu'il en fesait peut être un _tout petit peu_ trop, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il n'arrivait pas à arrêter de psychoter à cause de la distance. Le fait de ne jamais voir son homme lui fesait peur. Il avait peur que ce dernier trouve mieux.

**"Je l'aime plus que tout, c'est normal d'avoir peur de le perdre."**

**"Je ne te dit pas le contraire. Je te dit juste de ne pas lui mettre la pression et de ne pas constamment mettre sa sincérité en doute comme tu le fais sinon tu finiras par vraiment le perdre."** Le mit en garde Nebuya.

**"Tu as l'air de bien t'y connaitre. Tu étais comme ça toi aussi avant ?"**Demanda Izuki étonné.

**"Moi non, mais Seijuro oui... Mais même lui n'était pas allé jusqu'â fouiller mon portable ! Un jour, lors d'une dispute j'ais dit que s'il continuait j'allais finir par le quitter et ça lui à remis les idées en place... Depuis il me fait entièrement confiance et a apprit à prende du temps pour lui de son côté."**

**"Ouais mais bon, je ne suis pas comme Akashi et vous vous etes dans le même lycée et dans la même équipe donc j'ai beaucoup plus de raisons de m'inquiéter que lui."**Précisa Izuki.

**"Je te dis juste de faire attention à ne pas pousser ton mec a bout."**

* * *

Du côté de l'Aquapark, l'après midi se passait toujours aussi bien. Les garçons accompagné des deux filles avaient profité de toutes les activités du parc et s'étaient pour la majorité beaucoup amusé. Plusieurs heures etaient passé et le moment de partir approchait alors certains avaient choisi de profiter d'un petit moment tendre avec leur moitier dans la piscine comme Miyaji et Hara ou encore Hanamiya et Midorima, pendant que d'autres nageait seul ou entre amis et d'autres profitaient d'une bonne petite glace comme l'équipe de Kaijo qui s'était installé à une table qui avait une bonne vue sur la piscine.

**"Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'on se reunis tous ensemble comme ça pendant un camp !"** Fit remarquer le capitaine Kasamatsu.

**"Ouais c'est clair."** Confirma Kobori qui sortait avec Moriyama.

**"On devrait se réunir plus souvent."** Ajouta Kise.

**"Tu dis ça alors que tu es toujours avec Mitobe."** Lui rappela Moriyama.

**"Toi ton mec est dans l'équipe donc c'est facile pour toi de trainer avec l'équipe et ton mec en même temps."** Lui répondit Kise.

**"Hayakawa qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?"** Demanda Kasamatsu qui voyait bien que son joueur était focalisé sur Hara et Miyaji qui se fesaient des calîns et des bisous dans la piscine.

**"Tu es jaloux ?"** Demanda Kise qui avait constaté la même chose.

**"Je suis content pour Kazuya... mais ça fait juste trop bizarre de le voir comme ça avec un autre que moi."**

Plus loin dans la piscine, Midorima et Hanamiya étaient eux aussi trés calîn dans l'eau.

Midorima appréciait tout particulièrement ce genre d'ambiance. C'était la fin de l'après midi, les familles avaient commencé à partir, la piscine étaient assez calme et la chaleur s'accompagnait maintenant d'une petite brise fraiche.

Midorima regardait le visage de son cheri et le trouvait juste magnifique avec le soleil qui illuminait ses beaux yeux marrons et le vent qui faisait voler ses mèches sur son front.

**"Tu es tellement beau sans tes lunettes."** Le complimenta en premier Hanamiya qui était hypnotisé par la perfection de son homme dont les yeux verts scintillaient au soleil.

**"Je t'aime..."** Murmura presque le vert en collant son front contre celui du brun.

Hanamiya fit tendrement glisser le bout de ses lèvres contre celles de Midorima comme s'il allait l'embrasser mais sans le faire. Il s'avait que son petit ami craquait complétemnt quand il fesait ça.

**"Toi je vais te demonter ton petit cul quand on rentrera..."** Murmura entre leur lèvres un Midorima qui commençait a être excité.

Hanamiya sentit une vague de chaleur à un certain endroit de son corps. Il adorait quand Midorima lui parlait comme ça.

**"Je t'aime."** Dit à son tour Hanamiya avant d'entourer le cou de son chéri de ses bras pour un gros calîn, quand brusquement il ouvrit les yeux, et apperçu Sakuma assis avec Nash, Narumi et Kawase au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau.

Sakuma avait un très beau corps pensa t-il. Des épaules bien larges, des abdos bien tracés, et avec le soleil, ses cheveux avaient des reflets vert et Hanamiya avait un faible pour cette couleur. Soudainement son regard croisa celui de Sakuma et il replongea vite sa tête dans le cou de son chéri.

Pourquoi paniquait-il ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Il le trouvait juste beau parce qu'il lui rappellait Midorima c'etait tout ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il l'avait trompé ! Il n'était pas Seto ! A cette pensée Hanamiya laissa s'échaper un petit rire.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"** Demanda Midorima sans briser leur étreinte.

**"Rien, je pensais à cet idiot de Seto."** Ne s'en cacha pas le brun.

**"Tu penses à Seto au lieu de penser à moi et profiter de ce calîn ?"** Le taquina Midorima.

Hanamiya brisa leur calîn pour lui faire un petit bisou sur les lèvres avant de se reblottir dans les bras de son homme quand il recroisa malheureusement de nouveau le regard de Sakuma qui cette fois-ci lui sourit.

Il avait un très beau sourire en plus pensa Hanamiya avant de vite se ressaisir.

Par contre il devait garder ses petites pensées sur Sakuma pour lui parce que s'il confiait ça à ses potes, ils n'auraient pas attendu une seconde, et auraient tout dit à Midorima en prenant bien soin d'emplifier le truc ! Ils aimaient bien se mettre dans la merde les uns les autres, ça les faisaient rire !

Non loin de là, seul à une table, la tête dans les bras, sous l'ombre du parasol, Silver n'attendait qu'une chose, renter à la villa !

Un gros mal de tête l'avait pris pendant le trajet, et être malade le mettait en colère, et être en colère ne lui donnait envie de ne parler à personne.

Soudainement Silver sentit quelqu'un s'installer à côté de lui.

**"Jason..."** L'interpella doucement Takao qui avait finalement décidé d'aller éclaircir un petit point avec son petit ami.

En entendant la voix de Takao, Silver releva la tête à contre coeur.

**"Tu veux quoi ?"** Lui demanda le géant d'un ton sec en le vixant avec un regard noir.

**"Je suis venu te dire un truc."** Dit le petit brun étonnamment trés sûr de lui.

**"Dégage !"** Le rembarra directement Jason.

**"Quoi ?"**

**"Je t'ai demandé de déga..."**

Brusquement, Takao saisit le col du t-shirt de Silver et l'attira vers lui pour qu'ils se retrouvent face à face les bouts de leurs nez se touchant presque.

**"Écoute moi bien Jason Silver... Malade ou pas tu ne me parles pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas tout le monde moi, je suis ton mec, alors quand tu t'adresses à moi tu changes de ton et tu pèses tes mots si tu ne veux pas que je t'arrache avec les dents ce joli petit percing que tu as sur la lèvre !"** Posa cartes sur table Takao d'un ton sec et catégorique.

Silver de son côté était sans voix et avait les yeux écarquillé de surprise.

Ce Takao là était...

**"Térrifiant !... Tu es térrifiant et incroyablement sexy là tout de suite tu sais ?"** Dit Silver avec un petit sourire au coin avant de passer une main dans la nuque du plus petit pour l'embrasser fougeusement.

Takao ne pu bien évidemment pas résister aux lèvres de son homme et prit part au baiser qui devenait de plus en plus intense.

**"Tu es trop beau putain..."** Lâcha Silver après ce long baiser passionné.

**"Et toi tu es un idiot..."** Répondu Kazunari qui attendait toujours des excuses de la part de l'autre garçon malgrès ce baiser délicieux.

Silver soupira. Il savait qu'il etait en tord.

**"Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir mal parlé tout à l'heure Kazunari."** S'excusa le géant. "**J'ai tendance à être sur les nerfs quand je suis malade, mais comme tu l'as parfaitement dit, tu n'es pas n'importe qui et je dois bien choisir mes mots avant de te parler... Désolé."** Termina Silver le visage honteux.

Takao lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

**"C'est bon je te pardonne."** Dit-il en lui souriant. **"Je t'aime."**

**"Moi aussi je t'aime."** Lui sourit à son tour Silver. **"Et j'aime bien quand tu t'affirmes comme ça, c'est sexy de fou !"**

**"Je comptais juste te le demander gentillement mais tu m'as énervé." **Etait un peu gêné Takao qui n'aimait pas s'énerver.

**"La prochaine fois je t'énerverai au lit dans ce cas..."**

* * *

A la villa, Aomine qui avait apris de louds secrets n'allait pas être au bout de ses peines. En effet, il avait accepter d'aider Imayoshi qui avait brisé le coeur de Liu et lui avait mentit pendant plus d'un an à le reconquérir, ce qui n'allait pas être chose facile.

**"Et en quoi je dois t'aider ? Tu prévois quoi ?"** Demanda Aomine assez perdu.

**"Je ne vais pas te dévoiler toutes les étapes de mon plan maintenant, tu les découvriras au fur et à mesure... La seule chose que je peux te dire c'est que ce sera plutôt long et qu'il y a de fortes chances que ça ne marche pas, mais je veux quand même tenter le coup !"** N'était pas complétement sûr Imayoshi, mais voulait tout de même essayer.

**"Ok mais pour le moment je dois faire quoi ?"** Voulait juste être briefé sur son rôle le bleu.

**"Rien de compliqué ! Quand tout le monde sera rentré et que les filles nous aurons libéré, tu iras voir Liu et tu lui diras que tu as pu discuter avec moi pendant cette pénalité, et que je t'ai avoué qu'il me plaisait un peu !... N'oublie surtout pas de bien dire _"un peu"_ !" **Insista Imayoshi.

**"Qu'est-ce que ça change ?"** Ne voyait pas l'intêret Aomine.

**"Tout ! Alors dit bien cette phrase mot pour mot !"** Voulait que tout soit fait comme prévu Imayoshi. **"N'improvise pas !"**

**"Oui j'ai compris c'est bon !"**

**"Inutile de préciser que tu ne dois parler de cette histoire à PERSONNE !"**

**"Justement, je voulais te demander si je pouvais le dire à Taisuke..." **Demanda timidement Aomine.

**"Sûrement pas !"** Etait complétement contre son capitaine.

**"Mais je dois lui dire absolument ! Pour qu'il comprenne que Liu n'en a rien à faire de moi, que je compte t'aider à te mettre avec lui et que je n'en ais donc rien à faire moi aussi et surtout qu'il comprenne pourquoi je parlerai avec Liu de temps en temps !"**

**"C'est non !"**

**"Et ben je dirais tout à Liu ! Tout sur ton mensonge d !" **Menaça Aomine.

**"Tu ne le feras pas."**

**"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, je n'ai rien à y perdre moi !"**

**"Mais tu as des principes, et je suis sûr que tu ne souhaites pas que Liu apprenne la nouvelle de la bouche d'un autre que moi ! En plus de ça, tu es une victime collatéral d'un truc que j'ai commencé et je suis persuadé que t'as curiosité te pousseras à savoir de quelle manière je compte finir tout ça... Et enfin parce que tu tiens à Liu, et que tu sais qu'il ne saura heureux avec personne d'autre que moi !... Tu crois que je t'ais dit tout ça à toi au hasard, parce qu'on est menotté ensemble ? Je ne suis pas si bête, c'était calculé, parce que tu es le seul qui puisse m'aider sans me trahir !"**

Aomine ne répondit pas. Imayoshi était un putain de manipulateur et calculateur de merde.

**"Ok... Mais si Taisuke dit un truc sur m'a proximité avec Liu j'abandonne le plan."** Préférait l'avertir Aomine.

**"Non c'est bon tu peux le mettre dans la confidence ! Je ne veux pas que tu fasse tout ça si tu n'ais pas à laisse et je te dois bien ça vu que tu m'aides."** Céda finalement Imayoshi. **"Otsubo est un mec sûr en plus ! Je pense qu'il pourra garder le secret !"**

**"Pour ça tu peux compter sur lui !"**


	9. Chapter 9

_Merciii à toi **Guest** pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir ;) !_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

**"Ça te dit d'aller faire un petit tour du bateau ?"** Proposa Yamazaki à Kawase en lui souriant.

**"Heu... oui si tu veux."** Accepta Kawase timidement.

**"On va vous laisser les gars ! Profitez-en pour discuter un peu..."** Dit Yamazaki avant de s'éclipser avec Kawase laissant Miyaji et Hayakawa en face l'un de l'autre, gêné au plus haut point.

Yamazaki, Kawase, Miyaji et Hayakawa se trouvaient à bord d'un catamaran lagoon 560 pour un diner et une petite viré en mer dans un cadre des plus romantique où brillaient la lune et les étoiles.

En effet, la sortie à l'Aquapark n'était pas le seul prix que comportait la victoire au duel de tirs au but, il y avait également un tour en catamaran qui était réservé au capitaine d'équipe Yamazaki et un maximun de quatre personnes de son choix. Le roux de Kirisaki avait donc du faire son choix à la sortie du park car le groupe du catamaran allait directement s'y rendre pendant que le reste du groupe allait rentrer à la villa retrouver les duos de menottés.

Yamazaki qui n'avait bien évidemment pas oublié son objectif de se mettre avec Kawase avant son ex Kagami qui avait des vues sur le roux de Joseï avait tout naturellement choisi ce dernier afin de se rapprocher de lui dans un cadre qui y était tout à fait propice.

En ce qui concernait Miyaji et Hayakawa, Yamazaki avait tout simplement voulu faire plaisir à son ami Hara qui lui avait demandé un peu avant leur départ pour l'Aquapark de choisir son ex et son nouveau mec afin qu'ils puissent discuter et briser ce malaise qu'il y avait entre les trois.

Le diner qui avait été délicieux avait été engloutit en quelques bouchées et maintenant que les deux roux avaient déguerpi, Miyaji et Hayakawa ne savaient pas trop quoi faire, pas trop quoi dire, et ils se demandaient toujours pourquoi Yamazaki les avait choisit.

Les deux garçons n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé ensemble, ni durant le camp d'entrainement, ni après ! Leur seul intéraction avait été le message qu'Hayakawa avait envoyer à Miyaji pour lui dire qu'il pourrait croiser Hara en bas de chez lui le jour où ils ont rompu. D'ailleurs Miyaji n'avait jamais vraiment remercié Hayakawa de l'avoir prévenu ce jour là. Surtout que c'était grâce à ce moment là que sa relation avec Hara avait pu commencer.

Miyaji regardait l'océan à l'horizon et ne savait pas trop comment lancer la conversation. Il n'était absolument pas quelqu'un de timide bien au contraire, mais c'était l'ex avec qui Hara était sortit pendant cinq ans, et qui plus est, son meilleur ami qui se trouvait en face de lui, alors un seul mot de travers pouvait tout gâcher.

Hayakawa de son côté n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler à Miyaji. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il ne voyait pas vraiment ce que Miyaji avait de si spécial qui avait pu plaire autant à Hara au point qu'il le quitte lui pour ce type. Hayakawa ne trouvait pas Miyaji si drôle que ça, si intelligent que ça, si intéressant que ça et si beau que ça.

A cette dernière pensée, le joueur de Kaijo jetta un oeil à Miyaji qui regardait toujours au loin, le vent lui soufflant au visage, et vu de cet angle, Miyaji était peut-être un _tout petit peu_ beau.

Miyaji fit un petit mouvement de la tête pour dégager de son visage les mèches qui lui venait dans les yeux. Et vu de cet autre angle, oui il était peut-être très beau pensa Hayakawa.

Le brun de Kaijo devait l'avouer, Miyaji était un trés beau garçon, grand, bien batit, avec un beau sourire, de superbes beaux yeux verts, et de magnifque cheveux blond foncé qui avait l'air aussi doux que de la soie... D'ailleurs il devrait se les couper ! Un Miyaji avec les cheveux courts ça c'était carrément sexy ! Si Miyaji avait eu les cheveux courts même lui aurait pu craquer ! Ce serait limite l'homme idéal !

Hayakawa se sentit bizarre l'instant d'une demi seconde. Penser à un autre mec que Hara de cette façon lui faisait bizarre.

Il avait passé toute sa vie à n'aimer qu'Hara et à n'avoir d'yeux que pour Hara, alors se dire qu'il aurait pu craquer pour un Miyaji aux cheveux courts le déstabillisait complétement.

Hayakawa se demanda si ça avait été pareil pour Hara au début. S'il avait également sentit se petit pincement au fond de l'estomac la première fois qu'il avait vu Miyaji autrement qu'en ami. Et s'il se sentait dèjà troublé par le simple fait qu'un autre garçon puisse l'attirer physiquement, Hayakawa n'imaginait même pas ce que ça devait faire d'embrasser un autre, ou encore même de coucher avec un autre !

A cette pensée Hayakawa pensa à l'entre jambre de Miyaji et il s'imaginait bien que ce dernier devait être gâté par la nature de ce côté là aussi !

L'image d'un Miyaji aux cheveux courts et bien monter qui lui fesait passionnément l'amour était beaucoup plus que sexy, c'était carrément classer X ! Brusquement, Hayakawa se tendit d'un coup... Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait au juste ? Il n'était quand même pas sèrieusement en train de s'imaginer coucher avec une version aux cheveux courts du mec de son ex mec ?!

Hayakawa se mit une baffe, il devait revenir à la réalité !

**"A quoi tu joues ?"** Demanda Miyaji au joueur de Kaijo en le voyant se mettre des baffes.

**"Heu rien !"**Paniqua le brun en posant sa main sur la table qui les séparait.**"Je commençait en m'endormir donc.. j'essayais de rester réveiller."**

**"Tu peux dormir si tu veux, je te réveillerai quand le bateau se raprochera de la côte." **Lui proposa Miyaji.

**"Heu... ok."** Accepta Hayakawa qui avait peut être besoin de dormir un peu pour reprendre ses esprits.

Hayakawa se leva de sa chaise pour aller s'allonger sur une banquette juste derrière lui quand le joueur de Shutoku l'interpella.

**"Hayakawa... merci !"**

**"Heu... Tu me remercis pour quoi ?"** Fut surpris le brun.

**"Pour m'avoir permit de voir Hara en bas de chez toi ce jour là."** Dit simplement le blond.

Hayakawa esquissa un petit sourire.

**"Je savais que Hara allait me quitter par ce qu'il commençait à avoir des sentiments plus qu'amicaux pour toi, alors c'était une façon pour moi de lui montrer que j'était ok !"** Expliqua Hayakawa.

**"Et ben je te remerci..."**

* * *

**"Je suis enfin libre !"** S'écria Koganei alors qu'il était avec Hayama le dernier duo à être déttaché par les filles après que tout le monde est prit le diner ensemble.

**"C'était vraiment chiant de manger menotté, je suis droitié et j'ai du manger avec la main gauche."** Se plaigna Mitobe.

**"Mon pauvre chéri, vient avec moi je vais te réconforter !"** Le prit vite par le bras Kise qui comptait bien profiter comme il se devait de son petit ami qui lui avait manqué toute l'après midi.

**"Hey ! nous aussi on veut la chambre !"**Essaya de les stopper Takao qui partageait sa chambre avec Kise et Mitobe et avait lui aussi envie de passer un moment intime avec son homme.

**"Premier arrivé, premier servis !"**Cria Kise en disparaissant dans les couloirs avec Mitobe.

**"Ca va Daiki ?"** Lui demanda Otsubo légèrement gêné.

**"Pourquoi tu rougis ?" **S'étonna le bleu en voyant son "ex" bizarrement très stréssé face à lui.

**"Heu... J'ai beaucoup réfléchit à l'Aquapark, et je me suis dit que j'étais peut-être allé un peu trop loin en te quittant ce matin"** Commença le capitaine de Shutoku en se grattant la nuque gêné.

Aomine se mit à sourire. **"Je te manque déjà ?"**

**"Depuis qu'on ait ensemble on n'a jamais passé plus de trois ou quatre heures sans s'envoyer au moins un sms alors j'ai vite ressentit un manque oui..."**

**"Je te manque déjà ?" **Répéta le bleu qui même s'il avait eu trés peur sur le coup savait au fond de lui que ça aurait finit comme ça. Après tout ils étaient inséparable depuis trois mois alors comment est-ce que Otsubo avait pu s'imaginer vivre sans lui.

**"Tu m'as manqué dès l'instant où je t'ais quitté pour être honnête..."** Avoua le grand brun avant de sentir Aomine lui sautter au cou en entourant ses jambes à son bassin.

**"Tu es lourd Daiki !"** Se plainga Otsubo alors que le dit Daiki lui faisait plein de petits bisous sur la bouche.

Brusquement, Aomine se rappela qu'il devait informer son petit ami du truc de fou qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui.

**"Taisuke il faut que je te dise un truc de ouf..."** Murmura le bleu avant de reposer ses pieds au sol.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"** Etait assez curieux le grand brun en voyant l'enthousiasme dans les yeux de son chéri.

**"Allons dans le jardin..."** Dit simplement Aomine en prenant son copain par la main.

Du côté du salon, Mibuchi discutait avec ses amis et coéquipiers de Rakuzan, Hayama et Nebuya.

**"Je ne t'ai pas vu une seule fois de l'aprés-midi, tu étais où ?"**Demanda le blond à Mibuchi.

**"J'étais menotté à Kenichi donc on s'est divertit comme on le pouvait."** Répondu Mibuchi pour qui cette pénalité avait finalement pris la tournure d'un avantage.

**"Vous avez baiser avec les mains attaché ? C'est trop cool !"** Etait jaloux Nebuya qui aurait adoré essayer avec Akashi.

**"C'était un truc de ouf ! J'étais un peu spectique au debut, mais au final c'était incroyable, vous devriez essayer !"** Leur conseilla Mibuchi.

**"J'aime bien l'idée des menottes mais pas d'être menotté l'un à l'autre."** Avoua Hayama avant que le petit groupe se fasse interrompre par Haizaki.

**"Réo, est-ce que je peux te parler ?"** Demanda Haizaki qui après cette journée de merde avait juste besoin de son grand frère.

**"Bien sûr mon chéri !"** Accepta immédiatement Mibuchi en voyant que son petit frère adoré n'avait pas l'air bien du tout. "**Vient on va parler dans ta chambre."** Dit-il en mettant son bras autour des épaules du plus jeune en s'en allant.

**"Kagami ça va où quoi ?"**L'interpella Seto en venant vers lui accompagné d'Hanamiya et Hara.

**"Tranquille et vous ? C'était bien l'Aquapark ?" **Demanda le tigre.

**"Ouais c'était super cool !" **Répondu Hara.

**"Et vous, c'était pas trop chiant de rester menotté à rien faire ?"** Demanda Hanamiya.

**"Après plusieurs heures c'était devenu plus compliqué mais sinon ça allait. J'ai pu discuter avec Liu, on s'est confié et tout c'était sympa."** Avait apprécier ce moment Kagami.

**"Tu t'es confié sur Yamazaki ?"**Voulait savoir Seto.

**"Ouais un peu..."**Ne voulait pas trop en dire kagami pour ne pas que les autres raconte tout à Yamazaki et engendre une nouvelle embrouille.** "Heu... pourquoi Yamazaki a choisi Kawase, Hayakawa et Miyaji pour le catamaran ? Il n'a pris aucun d'entre vous alors que vous ètes ses meilleurs amis, c'est bizarre non ?"** Kagami Voulait surtout savoir pour quoi son ex avait choisit Kawase, son tout nouveau coup de coeur.

**"C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de prendre Mitsu et Miyaji pour qu'ils discutent un peu et qu'il n'y est plus comme un malaise entre nous trois."** Expliqua directement Hara.

**"Ok mais pour Kawase ? Il ne le connaît même pas alors pourquoi le prendre ?"**

Les trois amis de Yamazaki ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à ça. Ils ne voulaient pas aller trop vite et gâcher le plan de leur pote en disant que Kawase plaisait à Yamazaki tout d'un coup, mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus dire qu'il n'y avait pas de raison particulière à ce choix car ça paraitrait encore plus suspect.

L'un d'eux devait prendre la parole et vite !

**"Pourquoi ce choix te perturbe autant ? Tu aimes bien Kawase ou quoi ?"** Renversa la situation Hanamiya.

Kagami se tendit d'un coup.

**"Heu... Non... C'est juste que... C'est un choix un peu inattendu..."** avait été pris de court Kagami.

**"On n'a bien vu la façon dont tu le regardais tu sais !"**Lui avoua Hara.

**"Sans parler de la petite visite guidé de la villa que tu lui as fait d'entrée de jeu !"** Rajouta une couche Seto.

**"Je voulais juste être acceuillant !"** Tenta de se défendre Taiga.

**"Ah d'autres tes excuses à deux balles ! t'es cramé mec alors avoue, t'es célib de toute façon."**

En entendant la remarque du capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi, Kagami se demanda pourquoi il paniquait au juste ? Il n'était effectivement plus avec Yamazaki et ne devait de comptes à personne !

**"Ouais... C'est vrai que Kawase me plaît !"**Avoua finalement le tigre.

**"J'en étais sûr !"** S'exclama Hanamiya.

**"Bon maintenant que je vous ai tout dit, dites moi pourquoi Yamazaki l'a choisi ?"** Voulait vraiment savoir Kagami.

**"Ben pour être honnête, on n'en sait pas plus que toi, son choix nous a également surprit."** Fit mine de ne rien savoir Hara.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, sur le catamaran Yamazaki qui avait proposé une visite du bateau à Kawase était actuellement en train de profondement regretter son choix.

**"C'est super beau comme vue les vagues dans la nuit avec ce ciel plein d'étoiles tu ne trouves pas ?"** Demanda Kawase assis les pieds dans l'eau sur la dernière marche d'un des escaliers à l'arrière du bateau .

En entendant aucune réponse Kawase se retourna et tomba sur un Yamazaki encore en haut de l'escalier accroché durement à une barrière, térrifié ! Kawase se mit à rire en voyant les jambes de l'autre roux trembler.

**"Tu as peur ?"** Demanda Kawase qui trouvait Yamazaki juste adorable comme ça.

**"N-non..."** Répondu Yamazaki qui était visiblement très effrayer par la vue de l'océan.

Kawase se leva et monta vers Yamazaki.

**"Prend ma main."**Lui dit-il en lui tendant sa main pour l'aider à descendre s'asseoir avec lui.

Yamazaki avait plus que peur, l'océan était carrément une phobie, mais sa fierté était en jeu et il ne devait pas passer pour une poule mouillée devant Kawase et surtout pas s'il comptait le séduire.

Le joueur de Kirisaki déttacha une de ses mains de la barrière qu'il tenait et prit la main de Kawase.

**"Ca va ?"** Lui demanda Kawase.

**"Oui..."** Répondu faussement Yamazaki qui n'avait qu'une envie: aller se rasseoir avec Hayakawa et Miyaji loin du bord de ce putain de bateau !

**"Enlève ton autre main de la barrière." **Demanda Kawase.

**"Non ! Si je ne me tiens pas à la barrière je vais me tenir à quoi !"** Etait en stresss total le roux de Kirisaki.

**"A moi !... Je tiens ton autre main, alors tu ne risques rien, je suis là !"** Le rassuera le joueur de Josei qui quand il voyait la peur dans les yeux de Yamazaki avait juste envie de le serrer fort dans ses bras.

Yamazaki regardait les marches qui descendaient vers l'eau et ne se sentait vraiment pas capable d'aller s'installer aussi près de l'océan. C'était trop pour lui ! C'était aller au delà de ses limites et il ne s'en sentait vraiment pas capable.

**"Regarde moi !" **Lui demanda Kawase.

Yamazaki plongea son regard dans celui de l'autre garçon.

**"Tu me fais confiance ?"**

Yamazaki avait le regard complétement perdu dans celui de Kawase, et étrangement, il se sentait appaisé quand il le regardait.

**"Oui je te fais confiance."** Répondu finalement Yamazaki avant de lâcher la barrière de son autre main.

Tout doucement Kawase accompagna l'autre garçon en bas des marches et ils s'asseyèrent sans problèmes. Yamazaki eu même le courage de mettre ses pieds dans l'eau.

Elle était froide et très profonde, mais il se sentait rassuré par la présence de Kawase et la chaleur de sa main qu'il n'avait pas lâché.

**"Le bateau va rester immobile quelques minutes alors profitons en parce qu'on ne pourra pas rester là quand il se remettra en route." **Expliqua Kawase. **"Ca détent tu ne trouves pas de sentir le mouvement de l'eau sous nos pieds ?"**

**"Mouais... moi j'ai surtout peur qu'un tuc chelou me bouffe l'orteille."** Dit Yamazaki avant de hurler de peur en sentant quelque chose froller son pied. **"C'ETAIT QUOI CE TRUC !"**

Kawase éclata de rire.** "C'est bon ! C'est bon ! C'était moi ! C'était une blague !"**

Yamazaki fronça les sourcils. **"C'est pas marrant !"**

**"Désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'en empécher." **

Yamazaki esquissa un petit sourire, Kawase était beaucoup plus intêressant que ce qu'il aurait imaginé.

**"Tu es beaucoup moins réservé que ce que je pensais."** Dit soudainement Yamazaki.

**"C'est vrai que je suis quelqu'un d'assez calme en général, mais quand je sens le feeling avec une personne je me lâche vite."** Révéla le roux.

**"Ca veut dire que tu sens un bon feeling avec moi ?"**

**"Ben tu fais moins peur que ce que je pensais."**

**"Hein ?! Moi je te faisait peur ?"** S'étonna Yamazaki.

**"Ben tu n'arrêtes pas d'insulter ce mec, Kagami, et tu as jeté les affaires de Koganei par la fenêtre."** Lui rappela Kawase.

Yamazaki se sentait un peu gêné.

**"Kagami me saoul et Koganei m'avait saoulé aussi, mais quand on ne me saoul pas je suis super gentil comme mec !"** Se défendu Yamazaki.

**"Je te crois."** Lui sourit Kawase avant de basculer sur un tout autre sujet.** "De ce que j'ai compris c'est ton ex c'est ça... Kagami ?"**

**"Apparement les infos vont vites !... Oui on est sortis ensemble." **Avoua Yamazaki.

**"Et il s'est passé quoi pour que tu le déteste autant si ce n'est pas indiscret ?"**

**"Pour faire court, tout se passait bien entre nous, mais au bout d'un moment ses petites reflexions blessantes m'ont faites vriller et je lui ai collé une droite."** Résuma Yamazaki.

**"Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu fais bel et bien peur !"**

**"Hey ! c'est lui qui à provoqué tout ça en commençant à détruire mon estime de moi !"** Ne décolérait toujours pas Yamazaki.

**"Tu as peut être raison, ou tort, je ne sais pas je n'étais pas là donc je ne vais pas te juger t'inquiète."** Le rassura Kawase qui ne comptait pas prendre position pour l'un ou pour l'autre dans un conflit qui ne le concernait pas.

**"Bon assez parlé de moi."** Voulait changer de sujet Yamazaki.** "Et toi t'es en couple ?"**

**"Non."** Répondu Kawase.

**"Et tu as déjà été en couple ? Ca c'est bien passé ? Parle moi de ta dernière relation vu que je t'ai parlé de la mienne comme ça on sera quitte." **Proposa Yamazaki histoire d'en savoir un peu plus sur Kawase.

**"Ben je suis sortit avec un mec il y a deux ans, en première année de lycée. C'était une super relation mais on a finit par rompre parce qu'on n'était pas amoureux, on se plaisait s'en plus donc on en est resté là."** Expliqua simplement Kawase. **" Rien de bien intêressant, j'ai une vie assez banal !"** se mit à rire Kawase.

**"Attend t'es en troisième année ?!"** Etait surpris Yamazaki qui imaginait Kawase en première année.

**"Oui et toi ?"**

**"Je suis un deuxième année !"**

**"Tu es mon kohai."** Rigola Kawase en ébourifant les cheveux de Yamazaki qui répliqua en mettant sa main dans l'eau pour lui en jetter un peu au visage.

**"Tu veux jouer à ça !"** Dit Kawase en lui jettant également de l'eau. S'en suivit alors une petite bataille d'eau qui fit éclater de rire les deux rouquin.

**"C'est bon arrête arrête ! J'ai mal au ventre à force de rire !"** dit Yamazaki le sourire aux lèvres alors que l'autre garçon lança son dernier jet.

**"Ah oui ! ... Je peux te poser une question Yamazaki ?"** Demanda brusquement le joueur de Josei.

**"Bien sûr !"**

**"Ton pote Hanamiya, il pense quoi de Sakuma ?"**

Yamazaki était étonné par cette question. Qu'est-ce que Hanamiya et Sakuma venait faire là ?

**"Ben rien je pense. Il n'a pas parlé une seule fois de lui depuis qu'on est là."**

**"Ah bon, parce que Sakuma a remarqué qu'il n'arrêtait pas de la mater de la journée."** Révéla Kawase.

**"Hanamiya ? Mais il est avec Midorima !"** Etait plus que perdu le roux de Kirisaki.

**"Je sais mais apparement il regarde souvent Sakuma, je l'ai même vu moi même le déshabiller du regard quand il était dans la piscine avec Midorima avant qu'on parte !"**

**"Quand ils étaient tout bisous et calîns dans la piscine Hanamiya matait Sakuma ? T'es sûr de ce que tu avances ?"** Commençait à s'inquiéter Yamazaki de l'ampleur qu'allait prendre cette histoire si elle s'avérait être vrai.

**"Je suis sûr de moi ! Nash et Narumi on également vu la même chose !"** Confirma Kawase.** "Et comme Sakuma aime bien Hanamiya depuis longtemps, il voulait que je te sonde pour savoir si Hanamiya avait bien une attirance pour lui mais d'après ce que tu me dis, tu n'es pas au courant."**

Si Nash et Narumi avaient constaté la même chose c'était que c'était surement vrai et que Hanamiya matait bel et bien Sakuma et en plus de ça même durant ses moments en amoureux avec Midorima !

Mais s'il avait des vues sur Sakuma ou qu'il le trouvait beau, pourquoi Hanamiya n'en avait parlé à aucun des membres de Kirisaki Daiichi. Ils étaient ses amis et l'auraient compris, soutenus et conseillé. Ils se disaient tout, alors pourquoi leur cacher ça ? Hanamiya n'avait pas confiance en eux ? Il ne les sentaient pas capable de garder le secret ?

Peut importe la raison de son silence, quand Yamazaki rentrerait à la villa il réunirait le groupe pour discuter de tout ça !

**"Ben franchement je ne sais pas si Hana aime bien Sakuma ou pas donc pour le sondage je ne pourrais pas t'aider."** Rigola Yamazaki.

**"C'est pas grave."** Rigola aussi Kawase.

La soirée était fraiche et Yamazaki se mit à frisonner.

**"Il fait super froid d'un coup."** Dit le plus jeune en claquant des dents.

Kawase qui avait une veste en jean la retira directement et la mit sur les épaules de Yamazaki qui était en manches courtes.

**"Merci."** Dit Yamazaki qui appréciait le geste.** "Heu... pour rester sur Hanamiya, ce matin il m'a avoué avoir entendu une conversation entre toi et ton équipe pendant le duel de foot..."**

Yamazaki se sentait mal, très mal, horriblement mal !

Cette soirée en catamaran avec Kawase se passait super bien, ils avaient bien rigolé, avaient pu discuter et Yamazaki avait eu l'occasion de faire la connaissance d'un garçon adorable et vraiment symphatique ce soir.

Kawase était quelqu'un de bien et Yamazaki ne pouvait pas en dire autant de lui même.

Il avait invité Kawase pour un plan qui consistait principalement à jouer avec ses sentiments et Yamazaki se sentait honteux d'avoir même eu l'audace de penser à faire une telle chose à une personne qui ne le méritait pas !

Il avait cassé la gueule de Nash pendant le camp d'entraînement parce que ce dernier avait jouer avec ses sentiments à des fins personnel, et voilà que lui s'apprêtait à faire exatement la même chose pendant ce camp de vacances !

Il ne vallait pas mieux que Nash et se devait de tout laisser tomber et d'avouer ce qu'il avait dèrriere la tête à Kawase pour au moins espérer garder un peu d'honneur !

**"Quelle conversation ?"** Etait d'un coup complétement stréssé Kawase qui ne se souvenait pas avoir parlé d'autre chose que Yamazaki pendant le duel.

**"Je sais que tu m'aimes bien Kawase !"**

Celle-là le roux de Josei ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir.

**"Et si je t'ai choisi pour cette soirée en catamaran, c'était parce que j'avais un plan en tête, celui de prétendre bien t'aimer aussi afin de sortir avec toi pour empêcher Kagami qui lui t'aime vraiment bien de tenter quoi que ce soit avec toi."** Avoua enfin Yamazaki non s'en se dégouter lui même d'avoir eu de tels projets.

Kawase avait bien compris ce que Yamazaki venait de lui dire. En gros, il avait prévu de le faire souffrir !

**"Ok... Merci de me l'avoir dit..."** Dit simplement Kawase visiblement très blessé avant de se lever pour retourner s'installer dans le bateau.

**"Attend !"** S'écria Yamazaki en le ratrapant en haut de l'escalier, au même moment que le bateau se remit en route**. "Je n'ai pas finis !"** Dit-il en le retenant par le bras.

**"Tu veux me dire quoi de plus ?! Que tu faisait aussi semblant de t'amuser avec moi ce soir alors que je t'ennuie à mourrir c'est-ça !"** S'énerva Kawase qui avait eu un réel coup de foudre pour Yamazaki et avait vraiment sentit un feeling passer entre eux ce soir.

**"Non pas du tout ! J'ai vraiment apprécier passer ce moment avec toi, j'te jure !"**

**"Et moi qui pensait comme un idiot que tu m'avais choisi parce que je te plaisait peut-être aussi alors que..."**

**"Maintenant oui tu me plais !"** La coupa Yamazaki qui pu enfin dire le fond de sa pensée. **"Tu es drôle, attentionné, bon délire, honnête et tu es vraiment trop craquant quand tu souris avec ta petite fosette sur ta joue gauche !... C'est vrai que j'avais prévu de prétendre que tu me plaisais pour couper l'herbe sous le pied de Kagami, mais je n'avais pas prévu que tu me plairais vraiment et que j'aurai vraiment envie de couper l'herbe sous le pied de Kagami pour que tu ne sortes pas avec lui mais avec moi !"** Révéla contre toute attente Yamazaki qui avait eu un véritable coup de coeur pour Kawase durant la soirée.**  
**

En entendant ça, la colère de Kawase s'envola d'un coup.

**"Tu as remarqué ma fosette ?"** Etait très surprit Kawase qui avait une fosette vraiment légère à la joue. Et si Yamazaki l'avait remarqué c'était qu'il avait vraiment fait attention à lui.

**"Bien sûr, c'est super mignon !" **

**"Mais bon, ça ne suffira pas à te faire pardonner !" **Dit Kawase qui avait besoin de plus qu'un petit compliment pour passer l'éponge sur ce qu'avait prévu de lui faire Yamazaki.

D'un coup, Yamazaki se pencha brusquement vers lui et lui fit un petit bisou sur les lèvres.

Kawase qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça était tout rouge et Yamazaki qui ne s'attendais pas à ce que les lèvres de Kawase soit si douce était également tout rouge.

**"C'était quoi ça ?"** Demanda Kawase gêné au possible.

**"Un bisou...Tu as dit qu'avoir remarqué ta fosette n'était pas suffisant pour me faire pardonner alors je me suis dit qu'un bisou serait suffisant."** S'expliqua Yamazaki tout gêné.

**"Je comptais juste te demander de me préparer mon petit déjeuné demain mais bon... ce bisou passe aussi."** Avoua Kawase.

**"Je peux aussi te faire le petit dèj si tu veux !"** S'écria Yamazaki qui voulait vraiment se faire pardonner.

**"Vraiment !"** Avait des étoiles pleins les yeux Kawase.

**"Bien sûr !"**Lui confirma Yamazaki avant que Kawase lui fasse un petit bisou sur la bouche à son tour.

**"Merci !"** Lui sourit Kawase faisant ratter un battement au coeur du joueur de Kirisaki.

**"Tu es vraiment trop chou !"** Dit Yamazaki en serrant l'autre contre lui en entourant sa taille de ses bras.

**"C'est toi qui es trop mignon !"** Dit Kawase en entourant ses bras autour du cou de Yamazaki pour un gros calîn.

* * *

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shogo ? "** Demanda Mibuchi en s'assayant sur un lit en face d'Haizaki.

**"Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit ce matin que Koganei avait dit à Yamazaki qu'il s'en fichait de me voir avec un autre ?"**

**"Ouais je m'en souvient."**

**"Et bien je n'arrête pas d'y penser et ça me fait vraiment mal au coeur de me dire que j'ai aimé quelqu'un qui ne m'a pas aimé autant."** Etait sincèrement vexé et bléssé Haizaki.

**"Je vois tout à fait ce que tu ressens Shogo, je me suis fait tromper par Seto alors niveau différence de sentiment on peut pas faire mieux ! Mais bon, tu ne dois pas faire une fixation sur cette unique remarque et broyer du noir à cause de ça !" **Essayait de lui faire relever la tête son frère.

**"Mais il n'y a pas que ça qui ne fait déprimer, il y a aussi tout le couples de cette villa qui passent leur temps à se faire des calîns, à se galocher et à baiser alors que moi je me sens plus seul que jamais !" **Révéla Haizaki qui était jaloux de tout l'amour qu'il y avait dans la villa et avait térriblement envie de vivre la même chose ! **"Je... Je pense à retourner à Tokyo..."** Avoua finalement Haizaki qui ne se voyait pas supporter tout ça longtemps.

**"Attend Shogo, tu ne vas pas partir pour ça ! Je ne veux pas que tu partes moi !" **Etait très surpris et dégouté Mibuchi qui n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de passer plus de temps que ça avec son frère à Los Angeles et avait envie de créer plein de super souvenir avec lui ici.

**"Ouais mais toi le soir tu t'endors dans les bras de ton mec et tu es heureux ! Alors que moi je m'endors seul et ça me fais mal !"** Commença à avoir quelques larmes Haizaki.

**"Pleure pas bébé..."** Dit Mibuchi en venant s'asseoir à côté de son frère pour le prendre dans ses bras.

**"J'ai trop mal au coeur ici ! Voir mon ex, voir mes potes en couple, mon frère en couple, ça me saoul trop !"** Etait vraiment à bout Haizaki qui voulait quitter tout ça en retournant au Japon.

**"Je pense que tu devrais te reposer et réfléchir à tout ça demain pour ne pas prendre de décision précipité que tu regretteras ok ?"** Lui proposa Réo.

**"Ok, mais je sais que je me sentirai pareil demain."** Accepta le plus jeune sans y voir vraiment d'intêret vu que ça décision était déjà prise.

**"Bon allonge toi dans ton lit et sèche tes larmes mon chéri."** Dit Mibuchi en lui faisant un bisou sur le front. **"Je passerai voir si tu dors bien avant d'aller moi même me coucher ok ." **Dit le joueur de Rakuzan avant de quitter la chambre en espérant que la nuit porterait conseil à son petit frère.

* * *

**"Liu... je peux de parler vite fait ?"** Lui demanda Aomine alors que Liu avait laisser ses amis de Yosen un instant pour aller se prendre à boire dans le réfrigérateur.

Liu fut assez surpris que Aomine souhaite lui parler après la crise qu'il avait fait ce matin, mais il accepta sans poser de questions.

Aomine avait discuté avec Otsubo et lui avait tout raconté sur le lien qu'il y avait entre Liu et Imayoshi et lui avait surtout bien fait comprendre qu'il allait devoir jouer un rôle dans le plan de reconquète de Liu d'Imayishi et qu'il devait donc aller parler au joueur de Yosen.

Otsubo fut trés surprit de l'histoire que lui avait expliqué son chéri et avait en quelques sortes de la peine pour Liu et malgrés tout pour Imayoshi également. Il avait bien compris que les deux garçons étaient des âmes soeur et avait donc tout naturellement accepter de garder le secret et de laisser son mec parler à son ex si c'était pour le bien de Liu et d'Imayoshi, et le seul moyen de tout mettre à plat et de ne plus garder de secret !

Le capitaine de Shutoku était donc un peu plus loin avec Kimura et Kiyoshi Teppei et observait si Aomine accomplissait comme il se devait la première mission que lui avait confier Imayoshi.

**"Je t'écoute..."**Dit liu en buvant une gorgé de sa boisson.

**"Ca c'est bien passer pour toi d'être menotté à Kagami ?"**Commença Daiki.

**"Ouais carrément ! J'ai pu me confier à lui sur un truc difficile de mon passé et ça m'a fait du bien je pense."** Avoua Liu. **"D'ailleurs je devrai sûrement t'en parler à toi aussi vu que ça te concerne aussi en un sens."** ajouta Liu qui se devait d'expliquer à Aomine la raison pour laquelle il l'avait mal traité même si ce n'était pas pour autant une excuse.

Aomine compris vite que Liu avait du se confier à Kagami sur sa version de l'histoire que lui avait raconter Imayoshi et cette histoire était tellement longue qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de l'entendre une seconde fois surtout que ses réactions ne seraient pas du tout naturelles vu qu'il devrait prétendre tout entendre pour la première fois alors que ce ne serait absolument pas le cas.

**"T'inquiètes, ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi de raconter tout ça à Kagami alors tu m'en parleras plus tard ce n'est pas préssé."** Reporta tout ça à plus tard Daiki.

**"Oui tu as raison."**

**"En parlant de confession, moi aussi j'y ai eu droit pendant la pénalité et c'est justement de ça que je suis venu te parler !"** Aller enfin attaquer le vif du sujet le bleu.

**"Et ça me concerne ?"** s'étonna le géant.

**"Et bien figure toi qu'Imayoshi m'a confier que tu lui plaisais un peu !"** Ca y est, il l'avait dit, la première phase du plan d'Imayoshi était lancé et il avait bien prit soin de dire les mots qu'ils fallaient !... Ne restait plus qu'a entendre la réponse de Liu et ça même Imayoshi ne pouvait pas la prévoire !


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Liu fronça les sourcils et en releva un.

**"C'est qui Imayoshi ?"** N'arrivait pas du tout à visualiser Liu.

Aomine se figea !

Liu ne savait même pas qui parmis Tôô était Imayoshi ?

**"Ben celui avec qui j'étais menotté !"**

**"Je n'ai pas fait attention à la personne avec qui tu étais."**

**"Mon capitaine !"**

Liu ne voyait toujours pas.

**"1m80, cheveux noir un tout petit peu plus long que les tiens, avec des lunettes."** Décida de le décrire le bleu.

Liu réfléchit un peu et après une bonne minute il voyait de qui il s'agissait.

**"Tu peux lui dire qu'il peut se réveiller de son rêve car je ne le toucherai même pas avec un baton !"** Dit Liu avec son habituel visage désintéressé et son ton froid.

**"T'es sèrieux là ?"** Etait trés surprit Aomine de la violence des propos de son ex envers son capitaine.

**"Biensûr, ce mec est super moche ! Comment un canon comme moi pourrait se rabaisser aussi bas alors que je peux me taper des mecs comme toi ?"** Répéta sans aucun scrupules Liu.

**"Ben... ok..."** Répondu simplement Aomine qui avait dit ce qu'on lui avait dit de dire et ne voyait pas quoi ajouter de plus.

**"Attend ! Il a dit que je lui plaisait un peu c'est bien ça ?"** Trouvait ça bizarre Liu.

**"Ouais c'est bien ça."**

**"Et bien dit lui que je veux bien qu'il me fasse juste une pipe."**Rectifia Liu avant de jeter sa canette vide dans la poubelle et de laisser Aomine.

_'Un peu' _! Impossible qu'il ne plaise que '_un peu'_ à ce type qui devait être puceau vu son physique désavantageux !

Liu était sûr que ce Imayoshi était fou de lui comme tout le monde, et vu que c'était le cas, il sauterait sans hésiter sur sa proposition de goutter à sa "sucette" comme Aomine l'avait fait avec la proposition d'être son sexfriend et comme n'importe qui l'aurait fait, car ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on avait l'occasion de passer un moment intime avec le beau Liu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aomine qui avait prit Otsubo avec lui arriva sur la terrasse du toît de la villa où Imayoshi les attendait après qu'Aomine lui ait dit qu'il allait allé parler à Liu.

Le capitaine de Tôô regardait le couple s'avancer vers lui et n'espérait qu'une chose: que tout se soit passé comme prévu.

**"Alors ?"** Demanda directement Imayoshi quand les autres arrivèrent à son niveau.

**"Et bien je lui est dit exactement ce que tu m'as dit de lui dire."**

**"Et aprés qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Qu'est-ce que Liu à répondu ?!"** Voulait vite savoir le brun.

**"Tu veux vraiment savoir tout ce qu'il a dit ?"** N'était pas vraiment sûr Aomine de vouloir répéter à Imayoshi ce qu'avait dit Liu mot pour mot.

**"Je pense qu'Imayoshi sais déjà ce que tu vas dire alors n'hésite pas Daiki."** Dit Otsubo qui en vu de ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui était sûr qu'Imayoshi était déjà préparé à entendre ce qu'il s'apprétait à entendre.

**"Ok... Au début il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas qui tu étais, et après qu'il se soit finalement souvenu de toi, il a dit que tu pouvais arrêter de rêver car il ne te toucherait même pas avec un baton. Il a continué en disant que tu étais super moche et qu'il ne pouvait pas se rabaisser aussi bas vu qu'il pouvait avoir des mecs comme moi."** Raconta tout Aomine non sans se sentir mal pour son capitaine.

Imayoshi avait écouté son joueur, et comme Otsubo l'avait compris, il n'était absolument pas étonné ou bléssé parce que Liu avait bien pu dire. Bien au contraire, il en était satisfait, car ça correspondait parfaitement avec ce qu'il avait prévu... Cependant, il manquait une petite chose.

**"C'est tout ce qu'il a dit ? Il n'a rien ajouté ? Rien proposé ?"** Voulait absolument sa première carte Imayoshi.

**"Ah oui ! A la fin il m'a dit de te dire que tu pouvais au moins lui faire une pipe !... Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il a tenu à ajouter ça d'ailleurs ?"** Etait un peu perdu Aomine sur ce point là tout comme Otsubo.

**"Parfait !"** S'exclama Imayoshi avec un petit sourire au coin.** "Maintenant on va attendre un peu avant de passer à la phase deux de mon plan, et je pense que ce sera à toi d'entrer en scène Otsubo, ce sera beaucoup mieux qu'Aomine pour cette deuxième phase !... Si tu es d'accord biensûr ?"** Proposa Imayoshi.

**"Ok, ça ne me dérange pas !"** Accepta sans problème Otsubo qui était même content de jouer lui aussi un rôle dans tout ça.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de cinéma, Liu qui avait prit Nash à part, venait de faire une proposition des plus alléchante au le blond de Josei.

**"Donc ce serait un truc purement physique si j'ai bien compris ! On serait juste en plan cul !"** Voulait confirmation Nash avant d'accepter quoi que ce soit.

**"Biensûr ! Je n'ai aucune envie de m'attacher à qui que ce soit pendant ces vacances et je sais que tu es bien l'un des rares ici à être dans le même mood que moi alors t'inquiète ce sera purement sexuel !"** Mit bien tout au clair Liu.

**"Et on peut faire des trucs avec d'autres gars aussi ?"**

**"Absolument ! On n'est pas dans un "plan cul exclusif", on peut faire ce qu'on veut avec qui on veut de nôtre côté, on s'engage juste à répondre présent si l'autre à envie d'une petite partie de jambes en l'air."**Expliqua bien Liu.

**"Alors c'est bon pour moi !"** Accepta finalement Nash qui trouvait Liu carrément magnifique et ne dirait pas non à une opportunité de se le faire dès qu'il en aurait envie et sans attache sentimental en plus !

Liu ne perdit pas de temps, porta l'autre garçon, le plaqua contre le mur et commença à l'embrasser avec passion !

Nash fut trés surprit mais n'hésita pas une seconde à prendre part au baiser. Liu embrassait tellement bien pensa le blond avant que Liu libère ses lèvres après de longues secondes.

**"Ce sera tout pour ce soir.."** Murmura tout près de son oreille le grand brun avant de le reposer au sol et de le laisser dans le couloir complétement déboussolé.

* * *

**"Tu es trop beau Shun-chin ! Tu es tellement beau que tu m'as couper l'envie de manger pour te manger toi à la place !"**

Murasakibara était assis au bord d'un des lits à baldaquin du jardin avec son petit ami Izuki assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Le jardin était illuminé par quelques lampes un peu partons dans l'herbes et le joueur de Yosen trouvait son chéri très attirant dans cette ambiance de fin de journée ! Il lui avait beaucoup manqué pendant la pénalité et Atsushi était très content de le retrouver et de l'avoir rien que pour lui ce soir !

**"Bébé, j'ai trop envie de te faire l'amour..."** Dit Murasakibara en entourant fort la taille de son petit ami pour un gros calîn et des bisous dans le cou ! Cependant, Izuki ne disait rien et ne semblait pas trés réceptif. **"Shun-chin ça va ?"** Demanda le violet en voyant le regard plutôt sombre d'Izuki.

**"Comment veux tu que j'aille bien alors que tu as passé toute l'après-midi menotté à ton ex ?"** Répondu le joueur de Seirin qui ne comptait pas laisser cette histoire passer.

En entendant cette phrase Murasakibara soupira... Il s'avait trés bien ce qui allait suivre et n'avait aucune envie de subir une fois de plus les crises de jalousie maladive d'Izuki.

**"C'était à Teiko ! Et on a tout les deux voulu arrêter cette relation parce qu'on n'avait rien à faire ensemble ! Akashi est trop méchant pour moi et je suis trop nonchalant pour lui !"** Expliqua Atsushi qui savait trés bien que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile de calmer Izuki.

**"Ouais mais tu étais quand même triste de vôtre rupture alors qu'est-ce qui me dit qui te n'es pas encore attaché à lui aujourd'hui ?"** Voulait plus de preuves Izuki.

**"Je l'aimais bien donc oui j'étais triste au début mais maintenat je m'en fiche de lui, c'est Shun-chin qui compte maintenant ! Juste Shun-chin !"**

**"Je compte tellement pour toi que tu ne m'as même pas regarder une seule fois pendant que tu étais avec ton Akashi !"**

**"Je t'ai regardé plein de fois mais tu discutais avec Nebuya ! Et je ne t'accuse pas d'avoir matter ses muscles moi !"**

**"Arrête de mentir et te vouloir retourner la situation contre moi !"**

**"Mais je t'ai vraiment regardé plusieurs fois !"**

**"Ouais c'est ça ! Et comment tu m'expliques les sourires et fous rires que tu avais avec ton ex ?! Tu trouves ça normal de rigoler avec ton ex alors qur je suis juste à côté et que tu me manques ?!"**

**"On rigolait de souvenirs drôles de Teiko comme Nijimura qui frappait Haizaki ou Midorima et ses objets porte-bonheur ce n'était rien de spécial !"**

**"Avoue juste que Akashi te plaît toujours et que tu étais content d'être avec lui !" **Ne décollerai pas Izuki qui ne voulait absolument rien entendre des arguments de son chéri et l'accusait de tout et n'importe quoi.

**"C'est toujours pareil avec toi Shun-chin. Il faut toujours qu'on en arrive à une embrouille de ce genre."** Avait déjà vecu plus d'une fois cette situation Murasakibara. **"Des que je viens à Tokyo ou que tu viens à Akita tu m'intérroges directement sur ce que j'aurai fais dèrriere ton dos, tu fouilles mon portable, mes réseaux et ça finit toujours en dispute !.. Il n'y avait que pendant le camp d'entrainement que tu ne m'avais pas fait de reproche vu que j'étais tout le temps avec toi !"** Expliqua le géant.

**"Si tu ne me faisait pas douté de toi avec des actions comme aujourd'hui on ne se disputerait jamais !"** Comptait visiblement rester sur ses positions le joueur de Seirin.

**"Donc tu ne me fais pas confiance ?"**

Izuki ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il aurait aimé lui faire confiance mais n'y parvenait pas.

Murasakibara prit le silence de son petit ami pour un oui et ça lui brisa le coeur !

Le pivot de Yosen avait toujours tout fait pour rendre Izuki heureux, pour le rassurer, pour lui montrer qu'il était le seul qui comptait pour lui de toutes les façons possibles comme en lui donnant tous ses mots de passe sans avoir hésité une seule secondes. Cependant ça ne suffisait jamais ! Izuki lui en demandait de plus en plus et lui en suportait de moins en moins.

Murasakibara avait besoin de prendre du temps et du recul pour décider de l'avenir de son couple avec Izuki qui ne pouvait absolument pas continuer sur cette voie !

**"J'en ai marre de tout ça Shun-chin... Je veux arrêter..."** Dit Murasakibara qui n'en pouvait plus de devoir constamment s'expliquer et se défendre face à des accusations qui remettaient sa fidélité et son hônneté en cause. Il en avait marre de devoir constamment prouver ses sentiments et son amour à Izuki alors qu'il n'avait jamais fait un seul faux pas !

**"Comment ça tu veux arrêter ?! Tu veux arrêter quoi Atsushi ?!"** Commençait un regretter ses paroles Izuki qui sentait le pire arriver !

**"Je veux arrêter de te parler et de passer du temps avec toi pendant quelques jours Shun-chin."** Conclua Murasakibara en se levant, laissant Izuki seul. Peut-être que voir ce que ça ferait de le perdre ferait ouvrir les yeux à son petit ami.**  
**

Izuki était assis seul sur le lit du jardin et avait l'impression qu'il allait perdre connaissance !

Murasakibara ne l'avait pas quitté mais c'était tout comme, et l'aigle de Seirin ne se sentait absolument pas prêt à vivre ce qui allait se passer durant les prochains jours.

Brusquement, Izuki fut coupé dans ses pensées par les hauts parleurs de la villa. Et visiblement, le groupe parti en catamaran venait de rentrer.

* * *

Les joueurs et les deux filles qui etaient au salon regardaient Yamazaki avec un air amusé pendant que ses amis de Kirisaki Daiichi étaient mort de rire en voyant le roux parler dans le micro qui était relié à un système électrique dans le mur qui le connectait à tous les haut parleurs de la villa.

**_"Un deux trois test micro !" _**Commença Yamazaki sous les fous rires de ses coéquipiers.

**"Mec c'est bon on entend alors dit ce que tu as à dire !"** Se moqua de Lui Hara.

Kagami était assis sur le canapé et même si il ne lui dirait pas à voix haute, il trouvait Yamazaki trop mignon en train de galérer avec le micro.

**_"Heu, ici Yamazaki..."_**

**"Tu te prends pour un flic ou quoi ? Va droit au but !" **Le taquina à son tour Seto.

_**"Les gars vous pouvez venir tous dans le salon s'il vous plaît, j'ai un truc à dire." **_Annonça enfin le roux.

En quelques minutes tout le monde était dans le salon et Yamazaki qui se tenait face au groupe s'apprêtait à faire une annonce.

**"Les gars... et les filles, si je vous ai réunit maintenant c'est pour m'excuser au prés de vous tous !"** Dit avec surprise Yamazaki. **"Depuis ce matin j'ai eu un comportement assez désagréable, j'ais été plutôt agressif et je tenais à m'excuser au prés de ceux qui on pu être dérangé par ma mauvaise humeur et qui on était bléssé par certains de mes actes... J'ai eu une séparation difficile avec Kagami et voir sa tête ici me saoul mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je dois m'autoriser à déverser ma colère sur tout le monde et vous donner une mauvaise image de moi."**

Kagami roula des yeux. apparemment ces excuses ne le concernait absolument pas.

**"Je tenais plus particulièrement à m'excuser publiquement au prés de toi Koganei."**

En entendant son nom, Koganei sentit son coeur ratter un battement. Yamazaki était vraiment en train de s'excuser au prés de lui ?

**"Tout à l'heure tu as eu le cran de venir me voir et de me dire d'homme à homme qu'il fallait que j'arrête d'agir comme un con et au lieu de prendre ce que tu m'as dit comme le conseil d'un ami bienveillant, je l'ai pris comme une attaque et j'ai été odieux avec toi."** Tenait à sincèrement s'excuser Yamazaki au prés de Koganei avec qui il était aller trop loin et à qui il tenait énormément. **"Tu sais que je t'aime de ouf Koga et que tu es l'un de mes amis les plus proches depuis le camp alors j'espère que tu accepteras mes excuses et que..."**

**"OUIIII ! OUIIII ! OUIIII J'ACCEPTE !"** Cria directement Koganei trés ému en courant vers Yamazaki pour se blottir dans ses bras.

**"Bon vu qu'on est en plein dans les repentis, Kagami tu peux venir dans ma chambre !"** Déclara également Yamazaki qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au coeur en imaginant Kagami dormir sur le canapé ou autre.

**"Si tu veux te repentir excuse toi pour la droite que tu m'as mise connard !"** Trouvait tout ça ridicule Kagami.

**"Me chauffe pas Kagamerde !"** Répliqua Yamazaki alors que Koganei l'avait lâché pour reprendre sa place.

**"Je t'emmerde Yamazacon !"**

**"Houuuu !"** Exagéra le truc Hanamiya mort de rire.

**"C'est ça copie moi vieux mec !"**

**"Je n'étais pas un vieux mec quand tu me suçait la bite !"**

**"HOUUUUUUUUUUUUU !"** En rajoutaient des tonnes Seto et Hara.

**"C'EST BON ! C'EST BON ! ON ARRETE TOUT !" **Stoppa vite tout ce bazar Riko.

**"C'est vrai ça dégénère ! On devrait arrêter cette réunion et penser à aller se coucher car il y aura un autre défi pour partir en activité demain !"** Annonçon Momoi avant que tout le monde retourne profiter de leur fin de soirée.

**"Kagami a carrément gagné cette manche !"** Dit Hanamiya en venant voir Yamazaki avec Seto et Hara.

**"Ferme là et en plus j'ai une infos sur toi dont on va devoir parler tous ensemble !"** Changea vite de sujet le roux en se rappelant de ce que Kawase lui avait dit à propos d'Hanamiya et Sakuma.

**"Tu sais quoi sur moi ?"**S'étonna leur capitaine qui ne voyait pas du tout ce que Yamazaki avait comme information sur lui.

**"Tu vas le savoir tout de suite quand on aura trouvé Haizaki ! D'ailleurs il est où celui là ?"** Demanda Yamazaki qui n'avait pas vu son ami pendant sa petite réunion.

**"Il est en train de dormir. Mibuchi a dit qu'il se sentait mal ici et qu'il envisageait de partir." **Expliqua Seto.

* * *

**"Bébé !"** S'écria Hara en sautant sur Haizaki qui était sous sa couverture.

**"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"** Dit Haizaki qui avait visiblement été réveillé par l'entrée de ses coéquipiers.

**"On est venu te voir... Tu veux partir apparemment ?"** Demanda Seto en s'assaillant à côté de Haizaki qui avait toujours Hara sur lui.

**"Ouais je pense à retourner au Japon vu que j'en ai marre d'être solo alors que vous vivez vos amours devant ma face."**

**"Moi aussi je suis solo ! Et je suis loin de vivre le grand amour avec Kagami bien au contraire !"** Le rassuera Yamazaki en lui rappellant que sa situation n'était pas meilleur que celle d'Haizaki.

**"Mais t'es pas seul, on est là nous, et si tu te sens en manque d'affection on peut t'en donner autant que tu veux !"** Dit Hara en serrant son ami un peu plus fort.

**"Je sais mais ce n'est pas pareil... Moi je veux un mec !"**

**"Mais il y en à plein ici !"** Fit remarquer Hanamiya.

**"Ouais mais ils sont quasiment tous casé."**

**"Il y a Nash, Narumi et Sakuma qui sont celib !"** Proposa Yamazaki.** "Ils sont pas mal en plus."**

**"Et Liu... Le putain de canon Liu ! "** Lui rappela Hara.

**"Oui Liu, ça c'est un mec pour toi ! Il te baisera comme jamais tu ne seras pas en manque d'affection avec un gars comme lui."**dit Hara.

**"Ouais mais c'est un salaud en couple, mais merci d'essayer de me faire rester les gars, vous ètes les meilleurs."** Les remercia Haizaki

**"Derien mon chou."** Dit Hanamiya.

**"Bon maintenant passons au vif du sujet !"** S'exclama Yamazaki. **"Apparement nôtre très cher capitaine aurait tendance à regarder un peu trop Sakuma ! C'est Kawase qui me la dit et apparemment tout Josei et Sakuma le premier sont au courant et en on été témoin ! Serait-il à ton goût ?"**

**"Apparemment les nouvelles vont vites à Josei.**" Etait très surpris Hanamiya.

**"Donc c'est vrai !"** Conclu Seto.

**"Je..."**

**"N'essaye pas de nous mentir Hana !"** Dit Hara qui voyait la douille arriver.

Hanamiya soupira.

**"Ok... Je l'ai peut être regardé deux trois fois parce qu'il n'est pas mal c'est vrai."** Préféra avouer directement leur capitaine.

**"Donc Sakuma te plaît physiquement ?"** Demanda Hara

**"Oui plus ou moins."** Confirma Hanamiya.

**"Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Alors qu'on se dit toujours tout sur tout sans tabou !"** Voulait savoir Yamazaki qui était légèrement blessé par le comportement de son ami.

**"Je sais mais je ne voulez pas que sur le ton de l'humour vous en parliez à Shintaro et qu'il se fasse de fausses idées."** S'expliqua Hanamiya.

**"Mais on est tes amis on sait parfaitement que tu tiens grave à Midorima et jamais on n'aurait fait un truc qui aurait mit en péril ton couple !"** Se défendu lui et les autres Yamazaki.

**"Il a raison tu aurais du nous en parler, on se serait foutu de toi oui mais on n'aurait rien fait qui t'aurais vraiment fait souffrir."** Ajouta Seto.

**"Je suis désolé les gars... J'aurai du vous faire confiance."** Avoua Hanamiya honteux d'avoir pu penser que ces meilleurs amis auraient pu le mettre dans une situation inconfortable avec son petit ami. **"D'ailleurs je pense que je devrai également en parler à Shintaro de moi même avant que la rumeur arrive à ses oreilles complétement déformé vu que Josei on la langue bien pendu."** Dit Hanamiya avant de quitter la pièce à la recherche de son chéri.

Un peu avant, dans le jardin, Midorima avait été pris à part par Sakuma qui avait visiblement un truc à lui dire.

Le joueur de Shutoku ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Sakuma tenait à lui parler à lui et n'avait absolument pas une seule idée de quel pouvait bien être le sujet de leur conversation.

Sakuma qui s'était fait discret depuis le début avait décidé qu'il serait mieux pour sa conscience de parler directement avec Midorima de ce qu'il ressentait pour le petit ami de ce dernier et également de lui révéler qu'il avait pu constater qu'Hanamiya ne semblait pas indifférent à son charme.

**"Je t'écoute..."** Fut le premier à parler Midorima.

**"Si je suis venu vers toi, c'est pour te parler d'Hanamiya."** Commença le joueur de Josei.

En entendant le nom de son petit ami dans la bouche de ce type, Midorima compris vite que cette petite conversation n'allait pas lui plaire.

**"Mon petit ami ?"** Dit-il histoire de marquer son térritoire d'entrée.

**"Et bien figure toi que ton petit ami comme tu dis me plaît assez bien et depuis pas mal de temps pour être tout à fait honnête avec toi."** Avoua Sakuma de but en blanc.** "Et vu que je suis là et qu'il est là. Je ne compte pas laisser passer ma chance surtout depuis que j'ai constaté une ouverture."**

Alors celle-là Midorima ne l'avait pas du tout vu venir et prit une énorme inspiration mental avant de lui répondre.

**"Je te comprends, il est effectivement trés mignon et a bien d'autres qualitées mental aussi... Donc si c'est tout ce que tu es venu me dire, et bien je pense que je vais te laisser, je suis assez fatigué et j'aimerai aller me coucher avec mon petit ami."**

Midorima qui était quelqu'un de très calme et réfléchit devait se l'avouer, il était en colère.

Ce Sakuma se prenait pour qui au juste pour venir le voir et lui balancer qu'il comptait lui piquer son mec en face.

Ce Sakuma avait de la chance qu'il était quelqu'un qui savait se contrôler pensa Midorima.

**"Attend !"** L'interpella Sakuma alors que le vert s'avançait vers la villa. **"Tu ne veux même pas savoir de quelle ouverture je parle ?"** Demanda le joueur de Josei.

**"Cette information ne m'intêresse pas, mais merci d'avoir proposé."** Continua de se contenir Midorima avant de reprendre son chemin.

Une ouverture ? Ce mec devait bluffer à coup sûr pour essayer de la destabilisser pensa Midorima en commençant à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre quand sa monté fut coupé par la descente d'Hanamiya.

**"Ah tu es là Shintaro ?"** Etait content de le trouver si vite Hanamiya.

**"Oui je montais me coucher. Et toi tu vas où ? Te ne viens pas dormir ?"**

**"Si si je te cherchais justement !"**

**"Et bien je suis là, allons nous coucher mon chéri."** Dit Midorima en prenant son petit ami par la main pour monter.

**"Attend une seconde."** Le retena Hanamiya qui regardait son petit ami une marche au dessus.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"**

**"J'ai un petit truc à t'avouer bébé."** Commença Hanamiya assez stressé. Midorima semblait légèrement agaçer pour une raison qu'il ignorait et espérait que ça n'allait pas influencer sa réaction face à ce qu'il allait lui dire. **"Tu vois Sakuma ?"**

Pourquoi fallait-il que Hanamiya parle de ce mec.

**"Oui et ben quoi ?"**

**"Il... Je... Je le trouve pas mal !"** Ça y est, il l'avait dit !

Midorima fronça les sourcils d'avantage. C'était quoi cette histoire ?

**"Tu es en train de me dire qu'il te plaît ?"** Croyait rêver le vert.

**"Non pas du tout ! Je le trouve juste pas dégeu et je l'ai peut être regardé deux trois fois aujourd'hui mais ce n'est pas important ! Je ne compte même pas lui adresser la parole, c'est juste qu'il est nouveau donc j'étais un peu intrigué, mais rien de bien méchant. Tu es le seul avec qui j'ai tenté quelque chose et je ne compte pas tenter quoi que ce soit avec un autre que toi Shintaro ! Tu es le seul que j'aime et que j'aimerai !"** Dit Hanamiya de la façon la plus convaincante possible pour éviter un mal entendu.

Midorima écoutait son petit ami et compris que c'était en faisant référence à ces quelques regards furtifs que Sakuma avait entrevu une _ouverture_. Cependant, Midorima connaissait bien Hanamiya et savait parfaitement que Sakuma ne l'intérêssait pas plus que ça et n'arriverait jamais à ses fins.

**"Je te crois mon amour, alors ne t'en fais, je m'en fiche de tout ça ! Tu as le droit de trouver quelqu'un beau et de le regarder deux trois fois si ça ne se repoduira pas... Ça ne se reproduira pas hein ?"** Voulait confirmation de son petit ami Midorima.

**"Heu oui ça ne se reproduira pas ! Jamais !"**

**"Trés bien, alors viens avec moi !"** Dit Midorima en entrainant Makoto sur la terrasse en prenant soin de bien fermer la porte dèrriere eux.

**"Enlève tes vêtements !"** Ordonna le vert qui avait presque jetté son petit ami sur une sorte de lit qu'il y avait sur la terrasse.

**"Quoi ?"** Etait complétement perdu Hanamiya qui voyait bien que son chéri etait en colère.

Midorima etait debout devant Hanamiya allongé et commençait à retirer ses propres vêtements.

Il était en colère, très en colère, et avait besoin de faire redescendre la pression au sens propre du terme.

**"Enlève tes putain de vêtements et vite petit con !"** Haussa le ton Midorima.

**"O-Oui monsieur !"** S'executa en un rien de temps Hanamiya qui adorait quand Midorima lui parlait comme ça !

Après une bonne petite séance d'excitation mutuel et une préparation des plus torride, Midorima attacha les mains de son chéri avec son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête et se mit à genoux entre ses jambes écartés.

Hanamiya était allongé sur le dos les mains au dessus de sa tête et obsevait avec une envie insoutenable un Midorima en colère, transpirant et avec un membre plus tendu que jamais juste devant son entrée.

Rien que cette vue pouvait le faire jouir sur le champ pensa Hanamiya.

**"Tu veux cette grosse bite ?"** Demanda Midorima en frontant son membre contre l'entrée d'Hanamiya.

Hanamiya gémit de plaisir. C'était tellement frustrant de le sentir contre lui et pas en lui.

**"Oui...oui je la veux monsieur Midorima... tout de suite !"**

**"Tu la veux où dans ta gorge ou juste ici ?"** Redemanda bien le vert en titillant de nouveau l'intimité de son petit ami qui n'en pouvait plus.

**"Je la veux en moi monsieur !... Je veux vôtre grosse bite profondément en moi !"**

Midorima esquissa un petit sourire et ne fit pénétrer que le bout.

Hanamiya gémit tout en se cambrant en sentant Midorima entrer en lui mais il en voulait plus.

**"Plus monsieur !... Je vous veux entièr...AAAAAAHHH !"** Hurla Hanamiya alors que Midorima s'était enfoncé d'un seul coup et avait frappé directement son point sensible.

**"AAAH !... AAAH !... AAAH !"** N'arrêtait pas de gémir le brun alors que Midorima ne s'arrêtait pas de lui envoyer de plus en plus de coup de bassin, de plus en plus violents, et de plus en plus profond.

**"Dit moi que tu m'aimes..."** Dit Midorima en se penchant sur Hanamiya pour l'embrasser tout en ralentissant ses mouvements pour un rythme plus sensuel.

**"Je t'aime."** Répondu Hanamiya à bout de souffle.

**"Je t'aime aussi."**

* * *

**"Ils sont où Hanamiya et son mec ?"** Demanda Seto qui voyait l'heure tourner et toujours aucunes traces des deux amoureux.

**"Oublie lès, ils doivent surement être dans un coin de la villa à faire des cochoneries SM !"** Avait une intuition Hara.

**"Midorima est branché SM ? Je n'aurai jamais imaginé ça de lui !"** Etait surpris Kagami qui était en train de ranger ses affaires dans le dressing.

Il était très tard à la villa et l'heure était venu pour tout le monde d'aller se mettre au lit. Midorima et Hanamiya s'étaient endormis sur la terrasse et Kagami et Kawase étaient venu emménager dans la chambre du cinq majeur de Kirisaki Daiichi et leur petits amis.

Kagami fut trés surpris en constatant que Kawase avait prit la place de Koganei, mais ce qui le surprenait encore plus, était cette soudaine complicité qu'avaient Yamazaki et Kawase.

**"Non c'est moi qui dormirai du côté droit !"** Dit Kawase qui avait ranger ses affaires, enfilé son pyjama et devait maintenant choisir son côté du lit avec Yamazaki.

**"Je t'ai dit que c'est moi qui serai à droite je suis le chef de chambre je fais ce que je veux !"** Continua à se disputer sur le ton de la rigolade Yamazaki.

**"Et bien viens me prendre la place si tu l'oses ?"** Dit Kawase en s'allongeant sous la couette côté droit.

**"Hey sort de là !"**Se plaigna Yamazaki en tirant le bras de l'autre roux qui tenait bon.

**"Putain vos gueules !**" Leur lança un coussin Hara qui essayait de dormir avec Miyaji.

Yamazaki se glissa immédiatemment à gauche. Il ne fallait pas énerver un Hara fatigué.

**"Apparemment le catamaran vous a rapproché vous deux !"** Remarqua Hayama qui était allongé la tête sur le torse de Seto déjà endormis depuis bien longtemps.

**"Oui un peu."** Répondu Yamazaki qui n'avait encore parlé à personne de son rapprochement avec Kawase sur le bateau.

**"Kagami tu tires toute la couette."** Fit remarquer Haizaki avec qui Kagami partageait son lit.

Le tigre de Seirin avait la tête ailleurs. Il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer sur ce catamaran pour rapprocher à ce point les deux petits rouquins.

* * *

Le soleil venait de se lever sur Los Angeles et à peut prêt tout le monde était levé. Certains étaient en train de préparer leur petit déjeuner dans la cuisine, d'autres étaient en train de prendre leur petis déjeuner au salon où dans le jardin et d'autres étaient sous la couette à faire des calîns à leur petit ami... Et ce dernier point ne concernait pas Shun Izuki qui n'était plus vraiment sûr d'avoir encore un petit ami.

**"Donc Murasakibara ne t'a vraiment pas parler depuis vôtre embrouille ?"** Demanda Kiyoshi Teppei qui mangeait à une table dans le jardin avec son petit ami Mayuzumi, le couple Kuroko et Susa, le couple Hyuga et Kasamatsu, Izuki, et Hayakawa.

**"Non, on n'a dormit chacun de nôtre côté du lit et il ne m'a même pas dit bonjour ce matin."**Expliqua Izuki complétement déprimé ne supportant déjà plus la distance avec son petit ami.

**"Tu l'as un peu cherché Izuki."** Ajouta kuroko.

**"Bébé je pense qu'il se sent assez mal comme ça n'en rajoute pas."** Le stoppa Susa.

**"T'inquiète Izuki ça ira mieux ! Regarde Yukio et moi, on avait fait une pause de deux mois parce qu'on pensait que nôtre relation était voué à l'echec et nous revoilà ensemble, plus amoureux qu'au début !"** Essaya de le rassurer Hyuga en lui parlant de sa propre expérience.

**"J'espère..."** Dit simplement Izuki qui ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire.

**"Tu vas où Hayakawa ?"** Demanda Kasamatsu en voyant son coéquipier se lever.

**"Je vais chercher une bouteille de jus d'orange."** Répondu Hayakawa.

**"Super ! J'en voulais aussi, prends en une bien pleine s'il te plaît !"** Demanda Kiyoshi.

Hayakawa entra dans le salon direction la cuisine quand soudainement, le bruit de la sonnette de la porte retentit.

**"Ca doit être lui ! C'est sûrement lui !"** Etait tout à coup tout excité Riko tout comme son amie Momoi en allant vers la porte.

Hayakawa récupéra la bouteille de jus d'orange dans le frigo et quand il se retourna ce qu'il vit fit s'arrêter son coeur d'un coup !

Son homme idéal se tenait juste sous ses yeux !

**"C'est pas vrai ! qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !"** Etait à la fois complétement perdu et extrêment heureux Miyaji en voyant son petit frère qui était aussi son meilleur ami Yuya Miyaji.

Kiyoshi Miyaji alla se jeter dans les bras de son frère. Le voir lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

**"Il est pas juste trop beau ?!"** s'exclama Momoi qui était ravie de voir un autre canon intégrer le camp de vacances.

**"C'est ton jumeaux ?"** Posa la question que se posait à peut prêt tout le monde Silver.

**"Non c'est mon petit frère ! On a juste un an de différence mais il est déjà aussi grand que moi !"** Rigola le plus agée.

**"Mais je suis plus beau !"** Rigola à son tour Yuya avec un magnifique sourire qui fut remarqué par tout le monde.

Yuya était un vrai canon ! Un super beau garçon avec une certaine préstance ! Et son charme n'avait pas laissé certains indifférents.

Hayakawa était sans voix... Il se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi magnifique !

Pendant ce temps, du côté de la chambre de Yamazaki, Haizaki était en pleine discussion avec son frère Mibuchi.

**"Donc tu as pris la décission de partir ?"** Voulait entendre son frère lui confirmer son départ Mibuchi.

**"Encore une fois oui je part !"** Répéta pour la toisième fois la même chose Haizaki.

**"Tu vas le regretter ! Tu vas louper un tas de super expèriences ici !"** Etait juste dégouté de voir partir son petit frère Réo.

**"C'est bon arrête de me répéter les mêmes choses alors que je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en fichait." **Etait très sûr de lui Haizaki.

**"Et tu parts quand ?"**

**"Il faut que je vois avec les filles, mais ce soir ou demain matin si possible. Le plus tôt quoi !"**

Mibuchi soupira. Quand son frère avait un truc en tête, il était quasiment impossible de l'en dissuader.

**"Ok... Si tu penses que c'est le mieux à faire pour toi, rentre au Japon."**

**"Merci d'accepter mon choix fréro..."** Etait content d'avoir l'approbation de son frère Haizaki. **"Bon on descend, je n'ai presque rien mangé hier soir alors j'ai grave la dalle !"**

**"Oui allons-y."** Accepta Mibuchi qui était lui aussi affamé.

Haizaki descendait les escaliers avec son frère et entendait qu'il y avait un peu de mouvement en bas. Le joueur de Kirisaki Daiichi se demendait ce qui ce passait, quand avant même d'arriver en bas de l'escalier, son regard croisa celui d'un nouvel arrivant et le figea sur place.

C'était qui cette beauté sortit de nul part ?!

**"C'est qui ce mec ?"** Sétonna Mibuchi

**"Je ne sais pas, mais je pense que je vais rester juste pour avoir la réponse à cette question !"** Dit Haizaki qui venait de trouver une excellente raison de rester.


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci **IsaFee** et **Guest** pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir !_

_Ce sera juste un court chapitre pour ce soir ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

**"Il... Il te plaît ?"** Était assez surpris Mibuchi de l'attirance soudaine que semblait avoir eu son petit frère pour ce nouvel arrivant qui lui avait visiblement redonné le sourire.

**"Biensûr qu'il me plaît c'est juste un canon ce type !"** Confirma le plus jeune à voix basse les yeux pétillants d'enthousiasme.

Le joueur de Rakuzan posa la main sur l'épaule de son petit frère en lui souriant.

**"Je suis content que ce _"canon"_ comme tu dis t'ai fait changer d'avis en tout cas."** Était ravi Mibuchi de savoir que son frére allait finalement rester.

**"Comment je pourrai partir en sachant que je laisserai passer une chance pareil !"** Était determiné à rester pour apprendre à connaître ce garçon Haizaki. **"Va manger sans moi je vais prévenir les gars !"** Dit Haizaki en se pressant d'aller sur la terrasse.

Sur la terrase de la villa, l'équipe de Kirisaki Daichi était en train de prendre leur petit dejeuné à une table sous le soleil matinal et le vent frais.

**"Putain j'suis KO."** Dit Seto en baillant la tête encore dans son lit.

**"Tu m'étonnes que tu sois creuvé ! Ce lever aussi tôt c'est un vrai défi pour toi !"** Fit remarquer Hanamiya qui avait même du mal à garder son joueur réveiller pendant les entraînements en aprés midi à Tokyo.

En effet, même s'ils étaient en vacances, les filles qui avaient organisé ce séjour et le finançaient, enfin surtout le père de Riko, avaient instauré une horaire de réveille entre 9h et 10h pour que tout le monde puissent manger et soit prêt pour assister aux jeux et activitées qui étaient prévus au cours de la journée ainsi que pour maintenir le planning des tâches ménagères.

Hara regardait Hanamiya parler à Seto et fronça les sourcils. **"Tu étais où hier soir toi ?"** Demanda le garçon aux couettes en s'adressant à son capitaine qui ne s'était pas endormis dans la chambre du groupe.

**"C'est vrai vous étiez où avec Midorima ?"** Demanda également Yamazaki. **"Vous vous étes reveillé dans la chambre avec nous comme si de rien etait mais vous étiez où avant de venir regagner vôtre lit au milieu de la nuit ?"** L' interrogea le roux.

**"Et bien on était ici même figure toi !"** Révéla directement Hanamiya.

**"Ne me dit pas que vous avez baisé sur la banquette ?!"** S'exclama Seto qui avait repéré cette banquette et voulait en faire son coin sieste.

**"Oui on a fait l'amour dessus et c'était incroyable ! Shintaro est tellement bon au lit et me donne tellement de plaisir que ça en deviendrai presque un defaut !"** Se venta des compétences sexuel de son homme leur capitaine.

**"Putain tu viens de me couper l'appetit !"** Pesta Hara en posant son bol de céréales sur la table.

**"J'arrive pas à enlever de mon esprit l'image de vous deux nu sur cette banquette maintenant !"** Etait également choquée Yamazaki.

**"Et bien vous ne risque pas d'oublier mon joli cul nu vu qu'on l'a également fait sur cette table et c'est même là qu'on à jouis."** Continua les révélations Hanamiya sans aucuns tabous.

Les trois autres se levèrent d'un seul coup degouté au plus haut point !

**"Putain Hana pas sur la table bordel !"** Etait trés en colère Hara.

**"J'en ai des haut-le-coeur putain !"** S'emporta également Seto.

**"Vous n'avez vraiment pas de respect franchement ! Cette table est publique bon sang !"** Etait également saoulé Yamazaki qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Hanamiya éclata brusquement de rire ! Les réactions de ces amis étaient vraiment hilarantes !

**"Je me fou de vous les gars, on ne l'a pas fait sur cette table et on à changer le drap de la banquette et mit l'autre à la machine avant de regagner nôtre lit ! Shintaro est bien trop propre et soucieux des autres pour faire une chose pareil !"** Avoua le brun en pleurant de rire.

**"T'es vraiment con, j'ai renversé mes tartines en me levant brusquement à cause de tes blagues de merde."** Ne trouvait pas ça trés drôle Seto.

Soudainement, des cris venant de l'entrée de la terrasse les interpella.

**"Les gars je reste ! Je reste !"** S'écria Haizaki en débarquant en furie sur la terrasse le sourire aux lèvres.

Les autres garçons le regardaient complétement perdu.

**"Hein ? Comment ça tu restes ?" ** S'étonna Hara.**"Tu n'etais pas en train de faire tes valises et d'annoncer ton depart à ton frère ya même pas une heure ?"**

**"Ouais mais ça c'était avant de voir débarquer mon homme idéal !"**

**"De quoi tu parles ?" **Ne comprenait toujours rien Hara.

**"Il y a un nouveau ! Un mec avec une valise, grand, blond, les yeux verts, un putain de canon !"**

**"Sèrieux ? Et personne le connaît ? C'est bizarre ?"** S'étonna Yamazaki qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi un inconnu intègrerait le camp de vacances comme ça.

**"Les filles doivent sûrement le connaître, j'en sais rien, mais si il est là pour rester je reste ! C'est sûrement un signe pour que je reste, c'est sûrement l'homme de ma vie, mon futur mari, on prendra peut être un appart ensem..."**

**"HOP HOP HOP ! Calme toi mon pote !**"Le fit vite redescendre sur terre Hanamiya. **"Je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'avoir un mec et de vivre une super relation passionnel comme la mienne qui est juste parfaite, mais tu devrais te calmer et ne surtout pas t'emporter trop vite pour un mec que tu ne connais absolument pas !" **Lui conseilla son capitaine qui ne voulait pas qu'en montant trop haut Haizaki redescende très bas.

**"Mais je te dis que c'est un signe ! Pile le jour où je veux partir ce canon débarque ! Ce mec est pour moi j'en suis sû.."**

_**"S'il vous plaît tout le monde, pouvez-vous descendre rapidement dans le salon, nous avons un nouvel arrivant à acceuillir !"**_ Annonça la voix de Riko dans les hauts parleurs.

**"Bon allons-y j'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble le futur mari d'Haizaki"** Déclara Seto.

**"Attendez est-ce que je suis beau au moins ?!" **Demanda Haizaki en prenant une cuillère sur la table comme mirroir pour essayer de s'arrancher un peu.

**"Oui tu es trés beau allons-y maintenant."** Le pressa Hara.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était réuni dans le salon et les frères Miyaji se tenaient debout devant le groupe assis sur les canapés.

Hara était légèrement déçu, il s'attendait à voir un mec magnifique qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie et non le petit frère de son mec ! D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en vrai. Et même si il ressemblait encore plus à Kiyoshi en vrai qu'en photo et était également trés beau, Kiyoshi était aux yeux d'Hara de loin le plus beau !

Liu regardait Yuya et ce dernier correspondait parfaitement à ses critères. Très beau visage, très beau corps et un certain charisme . C'était pile ce qu'il aimait !

Koganei trouvait Yuya trés beau, mais les blonds n'était pas trop son truc. Lui il préférait les bruns ténébreux comme Narumi.

Kagami de son côté ne prêtait pas plus que ça attention au physique du plus jeune des Miyaji. Yuya devait trés certainement être un garçon super cool, mais là tout de suite, il venait de lui gâcher un moment précieux avec Kawase !

En effet, Kagami avait remarqué que Kawase en préparant son petit déjeuner avait l'air légèrement contrarié. Il lui avait alors proposé de manger avec lui à une table dehors en tête à tête. Le roux de Josei avait accepté volontié la proposition et avait suivis Kagami dehors.

Le joueur de Seirin avait été trés content de pouvoir passer à nouveau un moment seul avec Kawase depuis la visite de la villa qu'il lui avait fait à son arrivée.

Kagami avait eu un coup de coeur pour le petit roux depuis leur courte rencontre au Japon et espérait avoir plus d'occasion pour apprendre à le connaître et ce petit déjeuné en avait été une parfaite.

Cependant, la première chose que Kagami avait voulu savoir n'était pas la couleur préféré de l'autre garçon ou encore le titre de son film phare, mais plutôt ce qui s'était passé entre lui et son ex Yamazaki sur le catamaran. Et son côté direct avait payé, car à peine ça question posé, Kawase lui avait tout raconté ! Tout !


	12. Chapter 12

_Merci à toi **IsaFee** pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire des retours :D !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

_/ 40 minutes avant l'arrivée de Yuya Miyaji /_

**"Salut les gars !"** Dit Kawase à ses coéquipiers qui étaient en train de préparer leurs petits déjeuner dans la cuisine.

**"Salut."** Répondu en lui souriant Sakuma.

**"Salut Kawase." **Répondu Nash encore un peu fatigué.

**"Tu vas bien Kawase ?"**Demanda Silver qui voyait bien que son coéquipier semblait pensif.

**"Oui je vais bien."** Répondu le rouquin en balayant la pièce du regard.

**"J'imagine que tu dois aller bien vu que grâce à moi tu as pu passer la nuit avec ton crush !"**S'exclama Narumi. **"D'ailleurs c'était comment la sortit en bateau ? On n'a pas eu l'occasion de faire le débrif vu qu'on a du aller se coucher juste aprés ton retour."** Etait curieux Narumi.

**"Ca s'est super bien passer ! Il m'a même promis de me préparer le petit déjeuner ce matin... mais je ne l'ai pas vu se lever et je ne sais pas où il est ! Vous l'avez vu ?"** Demanda Kawase un peu perdu.

**"Il mange sur la terrase avec son équipe."** Répondu Silver.

**"Et il n'a rien préparé pour moi ?"** S'étonna le roux.

**"Heu... non je crois pas."** Ajouta Sakuma.

**"Il vous a dit un truc par rapport à moi ?"**

**"Non plus."** Répondu à son tour Narumi.

Kawase baissa la tête très déçu et se dirigea vers le frigo pour préparer son petit déjeuner tout seul.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il s'est passé quoi entre vous hier soir ?"** Voulait savoir Silver qui comme les autres ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kawase semblait si contrarié.

**"Laissez tomber... J'ai du m'emballer pour rien..."** Dit finalement Kawase qui sentait son coeur se serrer.

Yamazaki s'était lever, avait préparé son petit déjeuné avec le reste de Kirisaki Daiichi et était partit manger sur la terrase. Yamazaki l'avait complétement oublié. En une nuit. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre eux.

Kawase repensa à la déclaration de Yamazaki, à ces lèvres contres les siennes et aux rires et calîns qu'ils avaient échangé.

Cette soirée en catamaran avait été spécial pour Kawase. Il avait pu apprendre à connaître Yamazaki, il avait pu passer du temps près de lui et il avait même réussi à lui plaire grâce à sa personnalité gentil, attentionné, son côté à l'écoute et sa petite fossette sur la joue que Yamazaki avait semblé apprécier.

Kawase sentait les larmes lui monter... Il avait été trop naïf !

Yamazaki lui avait dit ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre et lui il y avait cru.

Il avait cru pendant un instant qu'il pouvait prendre la place de Kagami dans le coeur de Yamazaki.

Il avait cru pendant un instant qu'il aurait pu être plus qu'un pensement, qu'un remplaçant... Mais il s'était trompé !

Yamazaki n'avait sûrement toujours pas tourner la page de son histoire avec Kagami malgrès leur embrouilles et devait sûrement être confus et penser qu'il l'aimait bien alors qu'il avait juste besoin d'affection en attendant que la situation avec Kagami se résolve.

A cette pensé Kawase leva les yeux et croisa ceux de Kagami qui lui sourit spontanément. Kawase ne répondit pas à son sourire et baissa la tête pour continuer à préparer son petit déjeuner.

Il ne pouvait pas perdre aussi vite !

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Yamazaki lui passer sous le nez sans rien faire pour le retenir !

Il ne pouvait pas laisser un mec qui avait foiré une fois avec Yamazaki avoir droit à une seconde chance alors que lui n'avait toujours pas eu droit à sa première.

Si Kagami avait pu blesser Yamazaki au point qu'il lui lève la main dessus alors qu'il était si gentil, c'était bien la preuve irréfutable qu'il n'était pas digne de Yamazaki !

Kawase avait bien vu à quel point Yamazaki avait été à l'aise avec lui. A quel point il s'était sentit en confiance et valorisé avec lui.

Yamazaki se sentait bien avec lui et s'ils sortaient ensemble, Yamazaki se sentirait bien tout les jours !

**"Heu... Salut Kawase tu vas bien ?"** Demanda Kagami qui avait fait mine de venir se prendre une pomme dans le saladier à fruits sur la table.

**"Ouais si on veut ..."** Répondu Kawase toujours l'air déprimé.

Kagami voyait bien que l'autre garçon n'avait pas l'aire bien et voir son beau visage aussi triste fit un petit pincement au coeur du tigre de Seirin.

**"Ca te dirais de prendre ton petit déjeuné avec moi dehors ?"** Proposa le plus grand sous les regards intrigué des joueurs de Josei.

**"Oui, pourquoi pas."** Accepta gentillement Kawase.

Le joueur de Josei suivait Kagami vers le jardin son plateau à la main et se boostait mentalement.

Ce qu'il s'appêtait à faire n'était pas trés joli, loin de là !

Mais comme il l'avait dit à ses coéquipiers auparavant : _pour arriver à ses fins, il faut parfois sortir de sa zone de confort !_

Les minutes passaient, quelques mots avaient été échangé, Kagami appréciait la compagnie de l'autre garçon qu'il trouvait trés mignon, mais il n'arrivait pas à profiter totalement de l'instant car une question n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans sa tête et il devait la posé.

**"Kawase ?" **Commença Kagami.**" Il s'est passé quoi entre Yamazaki et toi sur le catamaran ? Pourquoi vous étes soudainement si proches ?"**

C'était le bon moment ! Pensa Kawase.

**"Ben... On n'a discuté..."** Répondu le plus petit sans vouloir en dire trop.

**"Et... vous vous etes bien entendu ?" **Demanda Kagami qui voyait bien que Kawase ne voulait pas trop en dire, comme s'il cachait quelque chose.

**"Plus ou moins..."**

**"C'est à dire ?"**

**"bon l'heure tourne, tout le monde aura bientôt fini de manger et Yamazaki va sûrement bientôt descendre donc je devrai te laisser, je ne veux pas qu'il nous vois ensemble !"** Dit Kawase l'air stréssé en voulant partir.

**"Attend !..."** Le retenu Kagami. **"Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il nous voit ensemble ?"** Sétonna le joueur de Seirin.

**"Sur le catamaran, on a parlé de toi et... et il m'a fait comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je ne m'approche pas trop de toi..." **

**"Attend quoi ? Comment ça ?"** Etait paumé le rouge.

**"Il m'a dit avoir remarqué que tu m'aimais bien et m'a demandé si c'était réciproque et je lui ai avoué que oui ! C'est là qu'il m'a fait comprendre que je ne devait pas t'approcher..."**

**"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _fait comprendre_ ? Yamazaki t'a... menacé ?"** Avait peur que ce soit ça Kagami.

Kawase prit tout à coup un air apeuré.

**"Je suis un mec tranquil, je n'aime pas les histoires, je ne me suis jamais battu avec qui que ce soit et... il... il me fait peur..."**

**"Mais tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui au moment de dormir ?"**

**"C'est parce qu'il me force à faire semblant de m'entendre super bien avec lui pour que personne ne sâche qu'il m'a..."**

**"Menacé ?"**

**"Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant il pourait nous voir !"**

Kawase était en plein dans son rôle. Il mentait de but en blanc sans sourciller. Kagami buvait chacunes de ses paroles, croyait dur comme fer à son histoire et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait !

Kawase voulait Yamazaki rien que pour lui, et pour cela, il devait détruire le reste d'amour que ce dernier avait pour Kagami en créant entre les deux une cassure irréparable !

**"Kawase attend ! Calme toi et assiez toi ! Yamazaki ne te fera rien, je vais lui parler, je vais te protéger, mais raconte moi tout ce qui c'est..."**

**_**"S'il vous plaît tout le monde, pouvez-vous descendre rapidement dans le salon, nous avons un nouvel arrivant à acceuillir !"**_**Annonça la voix de Riko dans les hauts parleurs.

Putain ! pensa Kagami.

**"On devrai y aller avant que Yamazaki nous voit..."** Continuait son rôle Kawase.

**"Ok mais on en reparlera après..."**

* * *

**Bon maintenant que Yuya s'est présenté vous pouvez lui poser quelques questions si vous voulez !"** Annonça Momoi.

**"Pourquoi t'es là ?"** Demanda Aomine l'air de rien.

**"Bonne question !"** Se demandait également son grand frère.

**"Ben j'avais envie de vacances moi aussi et de passer un peu de temps avec mon frère."** Répondu Yuya. **"Mais surtout j'étais jaloux de voir qu'il s'était fait un tas de potes après le camp d'entraînement et j'avais envie de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes moi aussi."** Avoua Yuya avec un grand sourire.

Hayakawa ne pu sempêcher de sourire bêtement lui aussi en voyant le sourire radieux du blond ! Si Yuya voulait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, Hayakawa comptait bien être l'une d'entre elles !

**"Il risque de me rencontrer dans son pieux s'il continue de sourire comme ça..."** Dit Haizaki à Seto à voix basse.

**"Pourquoi tu fais le gentil alors que quand tu assistes à nos entraînements de basket tu n'arrêtes pas de nous crier dessus alors que tu ne fais même pas partie du club ?"** Demanda Takao.

**"Je te cris dessus parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de te déconcentrer pendant les entraînements et là nous ne sommes pas sur le terrain mais en vacances idiot !" **Répondu Yuya qui aurai bien jeter un balon sur la petite tête de Takao pour avoir poser une question aussi bête.

**"Ne traîte pas mon mec d'idiot." **Intervenu Silver.

**"Calme toi bébé, c'est pas si sèrieux que ça !" **Le calme Takao qui ne voulait pas que son chéri casse le blondinet en deux pour si peu.

**"Sinon je suis grave cool quand on est pas sur le terrain !"** Rectifia Yuya qui avait craint pour sa vie l'instant d'une seconde.

**"J'ai une question ! Est-ce que tu es célibataire ?"** Demanda Mibuchi qui savait que cétait la seule question qui devait importer son frère à l'instant.

Haizaki lui fit un petit clin d'oeil pour le remercier d'avoir poser la question.

**"T'aimes les mecs ?"** Demanda Nash qui n'étais pas non plus indifférent aux charmes de Yuya.

C'était le moment ! Les deux questions les plus importantes avaient été posées et Hayakawa et Haizaki devaient certainement être les deux plus impatients d'entendre les réponses du nouvel arrivant pour qui ils avaient tout les deux eu un gros coup de coeur !

**"Heu non et non."** Répondu trés rapidement le blond toujours très souriant.

Le coeur d'Hayakawa s'arrêta un instant et celui d'Haizaki semblait s'être briser un un milliers de morceaux.

**"Comment ça non et non ?"** Demanda Kise.

**"Ben j'aime les filles et je suis en couple depuis bientôt deux ans."** Révéla Yuya.

**"Quoi tu es encore avec cette connasse ?"** Lui demanda très surpris Kiyoshi Miyaji à voix basse.

**"Oui je t'expliquerai plus tard..."** Répondu Yuya également à voix basse.

**"Moi j'ai une question qui concerne Yuya mais pour vous les filles."** S'exclama Kuroko qui était chef de chambre. **"Où est-ce qu'il va dormir vu que tout les lits sont pris et qu'on est déjà à deux par lits ?"** S'intérrogeait le passeur.

Riko et Momoi se regardèrent. Elles n'avaient pas penser à ça en acceptant le frère de Kiyoshi dans le camp.

**"Ben je ne sais pas trop..."** Commença Riko confuse.

**"Il peut prendre m'a place !"** S'exclama brusquement Haizaki.

**"Comment ça ta place ?"** Demanda Momoi.

**"Je pars du camp."**Annoça publiquement le brun qui n'avait à présent plus aucune raison de rester souffrir dans cette villa.

**"Tu... Tu pars ?"** S'étonna Koganei qui même si il n'était plus son petit ami tenait beaucoup à Haizaki et voulait savoir ce qui avait motivé sa decision.

**"Ouais je me casse !"** Commença à hausser le ton Haizaki qui allait finir par pêter un plomb s'il restait une seconde de plus dans cette maison où rien n'allait comme il le voulait.

Yuya était assez gêné de se retrouver au milieu de cette ambiance tendu et tout le monde était un peu perdu.

**"Heu je pense qu'on va arrêter cette réunion ! Tout le monde peut retourner à ses occupations et débarasser les plats pour ceux qui ont finis de manger !"** Déclara Riko qui devait parler avec Momoi à Haizaki de cette décision de départ imprévu.

**"Kaijo vous étes de corvée vaisselle aujourd'hui n'oubliez pas !"** Leur rapella Momoi pendant que tout le monde se dispersait.

**"Noooon !"** Pesta Moriyama suivis par Hayakawa qui se fit retenir le bras par Hara.

**"Attend Mitsu il faut qu'on parle deux minutes."** Le retena Hara qui connaissait mieux que personne son ex et meilleur ami.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kazuya ?"**

**"Yuya... Tu l'aimes bien hein ?**" Dit le joueur de Kirisaki avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Hayakawa se mit à rougir. **"Heu... Ben... Il a une copine de toute façon, donc c'est mort !"** Paniqua le brun tout gêné.

**"Donc il te plaît ?"**

**"Je n'ai pas dit ça !"**

**"Aller avoue !"**

**"Je n'ai rien à avouer !"**

Hara prit busquement l'autre garçon dans ses bras.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"**

**"Je suis content Mitsu. Si il te plaît ça veut dire que tu as tourné la page de nôtre histoire et que tu es prêt à tenter le coup avec un autre ! Et ça me fait plaisir de te voir sourire en le regardant et de voir tes yeux pétiller ! J'aime te voir heureux !"** Dit Hara qui s'etait toujours sentit mal d'être avec Miyaji devant Hayakawa qui lui était seul.

**"Mais tu as bien entendu, il a une copine, et en plus il n'aime même pas les mecs ! Ca sert à rien d'éspérer..."** Lui rappella Hayakawa avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

**"De ce que Miyaji m'a dit, sa copine l'a trompé trois fois en deux ans et il reste avec elle juste parce que c'est sa première relation et qu'il a peur de la quitter et de ne pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre."** Expliqua Hara. **"Il n'est même pas amoureux, il reste avec elle par facilité et parce qu'il est beaucoup trop gentil en amour."**

**"Ok mais il est hétéro."**Précisa le joueur de Kaijo.

**"Et alors ? Miyaji aussi était hétéro avant de tomber amoureux de moi ! Aomine aussi, Haizaki pareil sans oublier Kagami !"** Prit comme exemple Hara**. "Tu es un mec formidable, attachant et super mignon !Je suis sûr que si tu apprends à le connaître et que le feeling passe bien entre vous tu pourrais complétement le chambouler !"** Le mit en confiance Hara.** "Ne baisse pas les bras avant même d'avoir essayé."**

Hayakawa esquissa une petit sourire. Hara n'avait pas tord.

* * *

**"Aomine !"**

Le dit Aomine qui s'en allait vers les escaliers avec Otsubo se retourna quand il entendit son prénom.

**"Je peux te parler une seconde ?"** Lui demanda Liu.

**"Je t'attend en haut."** Dit Otsubo en laissant les deux garçons ensemble.

**"ben je t'écoute te quoi tu veux me parler ?"** Demanda le bleu qui avait tout de même sa petite idée.

**"Tu as passé le méssage à Imayoshi... pour la pipe ?"**

Liu ne voulait pas perdre trop de temps avec cette histoire et en finir vite !

Imayoshi avait voulu faire le malin en prétendant n'être que peu attiré par lui et comme il était persuadé que le capitaine de Tôô mentait, Liu lui avait proposé une pipe qu'il avait bien évidemment accepté vu qu'il devait sûrement en rêver !

**"Ah oui la pipe !... Ben je lui ai dit et il a dit que ça ne l'intêressait pas."** Répondu simplement Aomine en suivant toujours les directives de son capitaine.

Liu fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi ça ?

**"Comment ça ? Comment me sucer ne peut pas l'intêresser ! Qui ne serai pas intêressé par une telle proposition ?! tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire qu'il a déjà sucer une meilleur bite que la mienne où qu'il aura l'occassion d'en sucer une meilleur dans le futur ?! Comment est-ce qu'il peut me rejeter moi ! Moi !"**

Liu commençait à s'énerver. Jamais on ne lui avait dit non ! Même pas les mecs les plus beaux et populaires ! Alors comment ce minable pouvait le rejetter de la sorte ?! Ca n'avait pas de sens !

**"J'en sais rien moi ! Je ne suis pas dans le tête d'Imayoshi... Bon, mon mec m'attend je vais te laisser Liu."** Conclu leur conversation Aomine en s'en allant.

Liu prit une grande respiration intèrieurement. Il devait se calmer. Il y avait sûrement une explication plus logique !

Imayoshi n'a pas du croire Aomine. Imayoshi avait du penser que c'était une blague, que cette proposition n'était pas sèrieuse, que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, voilà pourquoi il avait refuser, c'était la seule raison plausible.

Liu se mit une claque imaginaire. C'était de sa faute ! Il n'aurait pas du demander à aomine de passer le message. Il aurait du aller lui proposer lui même. S'il Imayoshi avait été face à lui, il n'aurait jamais osé dire non et l'aurait sucé dans la minute.

Le géant de Yosen regarda un peu partout, à la recherche d'Imayoshi, quand il l'apperçu en train de discuter avec Wakamatsu dans le jardin.

**"Heu excusez moi de vous déranger... Wakamatsu tu pourrais nous laisser une seconde s'il te plaît ?"** Liu regardait le blond l'air de dire "bouge vite !"

**"Heu... oui pas de soucis."** Accepta le blond non sans en être presque contraint avant de laisser les deux autres seuls.

Imayoshi était plutôt surpris ! Qu'est-ce que Liu lui voulait ? Il n'était pas censé venir lui parler en personne avant au moins l'étape trois, alors que voulait-il lui dire alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore mit en place l'étape deux ?

Liu regardait imayoshi, et de prés comme de loin, ce mec était toujours aussi moche ! Imayoshi n'était vraiment pas son style.

**"Tu as dit à Aomine que je te plaisais c'est ça ?"** Demanda directement Liu d'un ton sec.

**"Heu... Oui c'est exact."** Acquiessa Imayoshi qui était assez troublé de reparler à Liu pour la première fois depuis "leur relation".

Imayoshi trouvait Liu encore plus beau de près ! Ce garçon avait vraiment été gâté par la nature. Ce visage, ce corps, c'était de loin le plus beau garçon qu'il avait vu de sa vie. A cette pensée le coeur d'Imayoshi se mit à s'emballer ! Il ne se souvenait pas qu'il était amoureux de Liu à ce point !

**"Aomine t'as bien dit que je voulais bien te laisser me sucer ?"** Liu n'avait aucun tabou. Il n'avait pas peur d'utiliser des mots crus.

Imayoshi était très étonné. Il ne pensait pas que Liu viendrait le confronter lui même pour cette histoire de pipe.

**"Oui il me la dit."**Acquiessa de nouveau le plus petit.

**"Et quelle est ta réponse ?"**

**"Ma réponse est non."** Répondu Imayoshi.

* * *

**"Voilà c'est dans cette chambre que tu vas dormir !"** Dit Yamazaki en laissant entrer Yuya dans la chambre dont il était le chef.

**"Woah elle est super grande ! Et c'est super desing ! La salle de bain ma l'air pas mal aussi !"** Etait stupéfait par la beauté des lieux le plus jeune des Miyaji.

**"Ouais c'est la plus grande chambre ! Là tu as le dressing, tu peux mettre tes affaires de ce côté."** Lui montra Yamazaki.

**"Super merci je vais commencer à ranger mes vêtements alors."** Dit Yuya très enthousiaste d'avoir eu l'opportunité de participer lui aussi à ces vacances qui s'annonçaient riches en évênements.

**"Bon je vais te laisser t'installer tranquillement."** Dit Yamazaki qui avait finit de lui présenter la chambre.

**"Attend ! Je voulais te demander, le gars de tout à l'heure, il va vraiment partir ?"** Demanda Yuya.

**"Heu... ouais il ne se sent pas à l'aise ici."**

**"Mais c'est des vacances comment il ne peut pas se sentir à l'aise ? Il n'a pas d'amis ici ?"**

**"Si si t'inquiète pas pour ça il est dans mon club de basket et on est très souder et il s'entend super bien avec d'autres gars aussi ! il est même pote avec ton frère !"**

**"Alors c'est quoi le problème ?"**

**"Des histoires de coeur en partis."**

**"Sa meuf la larger ?"**

**"Il préfère les mecs.."**

**"Son mec la larger ?"**

**"Non."**

**"Il kiff un mec et ce n'est pas réciproque ?"**

**"Si on veut..."**

**"Bizarre il est plutôt beau gosse... ****Il a un sale caractère alors ?"**

**"Avant oui maintenant il est très calme et... plutôt sensible."**

**"Ben pourquoi le mec qu'il aime ne l'aime pas si il est beau et a une bonne personnalité."**

**"C'est pas qu'il ne l'aime pas c'est qu'il aime les filles."**

**"Et alors, s'il si prend bien il pourait lui faire changer de bord." **Dit Yuya en rigolant.

**"Pourquoi tu poses toutes ses questions sur Haizaki ?"**

**"C'est ça son nom, Haizaki ?"**

**"Oui."**

**"Et c'est quoi son prénom ?"**

**"Shogo."**

**"J'aime bien ce prénom."**

**"Ok mais pourquoi tu t'intêresse autant à lui ?"**

**"Ben parce que j'aimerai bien qu'il reste ! Je ne le connaît pas et ça m'embêterai de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de le connaître. Il a l'air d'être un mec bien et peut-être qu'on s'entendraient super bien s'il restait."**

**"Ouais peut-être."**

Soudainement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement et Kagami débarqua en furie.

**"Yamazaki il faut qu'on parle toi et moi ! Maintenant !"** L'interpella le joueur de Seirin qui semblait très en colère.

* * *

Une minute plus tard, les deux roux étaient dans le couloir et Yamazaki attendait que Kagami dise quelque chose. c'était lui qui l'avait convoqué après tout.

**"Yamazaki tu dépasses vraiment les bornes là ! J'avais bien compris que tu étais un jaloux, impulsif et violent mais aller jusqu'à menacer ce pauvre gars tout gentil parce que tu ne suportes pas qu'il s'intêresse à moi c'est vraiment trop !"** Haussa vite le ton Kagami qui ne suportait plus le comportement inqualifiable de son ex.

**"De quoi tu parles ? De qui tu parles ? Et arrête de me crier dessus !"** S'emporta également Yamazaki qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui hurle dessus sans raison.

**"Arrête de faire comme si tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle ! Kawase m'a tout dit ! Il m'a raconté tout ce qui s'était passé sur le catamaran ! Il m'a dit que tu le forçais à faire semblant de s'entendre avec toi parce que tu ne voulais pas qu'on sâche que tu le menaces de lui faire je ne sais quoi si il s'approchait de moi !" **Révéla Kagami très choqué de Yamazaki.

Le cerveau du joueur de Kirisaki était en surchauffe. Il y avait trop d'informations incompréhensibles qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

C'était quoi cette histoire de menace, de Kawase, de catamaran, de jalousie et de rapprochement ?

Yamazaki n'arrivait pas à assembler les pièces du puzzle ! Il était complétement perdu !

**"Kawase à dit quoi ?"**

**"Kawase a dit que tu le menaçaits tu ne comprend pas quand on te parle putain ?! Pourquoi tu menaces les gens sans défense ?! T'as pêté les plombs où quoi !"**

Kawase avait vraiment dit un truc pareil à Kagami ? C'était quoi cette histoire ? Pourquoi il avait fait ça ?

Yamazaki devait trouver Kawase pour tirer tout ça au claire et vite !

* * *

Aprés avoir cherché le roux de Josei en courant dans toute la villa, Yamazaki lui avait enfin mit la main dessus sur la terrase de le villa accompagné de ses deux amis Sakuma et Narumi.

Kawase voyait Yamazaki arrivé en quatrième vitesse vers lui suivis par Kagami et commençait à légèrement stresser.

Il croissait les doigts pour que son plan marche.

**"Désolé les gars, vous pouvez nous laisser avec Kawase un instant !"** Demanda Yamazaki qui voulait que les deux autres s'en aillent pour enfin tirer toute cette histoire au claire.

Sakuma et Narumi qui voyaient bien que la situation semblait sèrieuse ne se firent pas prier pour laisser le trio seul.

**"Kawase est-ce que tu as parlé avec Kagami aujourd'hui ?"** Demanda directement Yamazaki.

**"Oui il m'a proposé de prendre le petit dèj avec lui, j'ai accepté et on a discuté oui."** Avoua Kawase.

**"Jusque là tout est cohérent !"** Dit Yamazaki. **"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite et soyez précis !"**

**"Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé entre vous deux sur le catamaran pour que vous soyez devenus si proches."**Expliqua très clairement Kagami.

**"Et je lui ait répondu qu'on avait discuté."** Expliqua à son tour Kawase.

**"Ok et en ensuite."**

**"Je lui ai demandé si vous vous etiez bien entendu."**Continua Kagami.

**"Et je lui ai répondu oui."** Poursuivis Kawase et c'était là que les premières incohérences commençaient.

**"Non tu m'as dit plus ou moins."** Rectifia Kagami.

**"Non je t'ai dit oui."**Rectifia Kawase.

**"Tu m'as dit plus ou moins !"** Commençait à s'agaçer Kagami qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'autre garçon le contredisait.

**"Je t'ai dit oui qu'on s'étaient super bien entendu !"**

**"Mais pas du tout !"** Ne comprenait rien Kagami.

**"Bref, après il s'est passé quoi après ?!"** voulait en venir à cette histoire de menace Yamazaki.

**"C'est là que Kawase à voulu partir parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tu nous vois ensemble parce que tu l'a menacé de lui faire des choses qu'il n'a pas voulu me dire si il s'approchait de moi !"** Révéla Kagami.

**"Enfin nous y voilà ! Pourquoi tu racontes de la merde toi ! Depuis quand je t'ais menacé hein ?! Pourquoi tu dis de la merde comme ça ?! C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?! Tu cherches quoi ?!"** Se mit à lui hurler dessus Yamazaki qui ne suportait pas qu'on invente des choses à son sujet et encore moins de cette nature.

Kawase ne disait rien, il ne bougeait même pas et fixait simplement le regard en colère de Yamaaki en face de lui.

**"Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ! Tu n'es même pas foutu de trouver un truc à dire pour ta défence pauvre connard !"** Ne décolérait pas le joueur de Kirisaki Daiichi.

Brusquement, la lèvre supèrieur de Kawase se mit à vibrer et le joueur de Josei fondu tout simplment en larmes.

Kagami était perdu, pourquoi Kawase avait commencé à déformer ce qui avait était dit et se mettait-il maintenant à pleurer ? Toute cette histoire ne sentait pas bon pensa le tigre.

**"Je... Je... Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tout ça !... Ce... Ce n'est absolument pas ce qui s'est passé !"** Dit Kawase la voix complétement brissé par les larmes.

**"Hein ?"** S'exclama Kagami très surpris.

**"Mais ça ne sers à rien que je te dise ce qui s'est vraiment passé vu que tu ne me croira jamais... Après tout lui c'est ton ex qui a compté pour toi et moi je ne suis absolument rien pour toi !"** Continuait Kawase toujours en sanglot. **"Alors va s'y frappe moi, fait ce que tu as à faire vu que tu dois sûrement croire les mensonges de ton ex."**

Yamazaki était complétement perdu. Ce ne serait pas Kawase mais Kagami qui mentirai ? Mais pourquoi ?

Et puis Kawase était en larmes et Yamazaki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir mal au coeur en le voyant dans cet état.

**"Attend Kawase calme toi. Pour l'instant je ne crois personne. J'ai entendu la version de Kagami, maintenant j'attend ta version des faits."** Essaya de calmer le jeu Yamazaki qui voulait juste que la vérité sois dite.

**"Kagami m'a demandé si on s'était bien entendu, j'ai dit qu'on s'était super bien entendu et que tu me plaisais d'ailleurs beaucoup. En entendant ça il a esquissé un petit rire et m'a avoué que je lui plaisait à lui aussi..."** Commença Kawase.

Kagami n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, c'était quoi c'est conneries !

**"... Il m'a demandé si maintenant que je savais que je lui plaisit si je préférais essayer un truc avec lui ou avec toi ? J'ai préféré être honnête et je lui ai dit qu'il ne me plaisait pas et que j'étais beaucoup plus intêressé par toi, mais visiblement il n'a pas su digérer le fait d'avoir perdu face à toi et m'en veut pour l'avoir rejetté."** Expliqua sa version des faits Kawase.

**"Pourquoi tu ments connard ! Tu m'as dit qu'il te menaçait vrai ou faux ?!"**

**"Jure que j'ai sortis le mot menacé ?"**

**"Tu n'a pas dit le mot mais tu l'as implicitement évoqué !"**

**"Regarde il se perd dans ses mensonges !" **En profita Kawase.

**"Kagami qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? qu'est-ce qu'il a dit précisement ?"**

**"Il a dit que tu ne voulais pas qu'il m'approche et que tu l'avais menacé... enfin non.. que tu lui avais fait comprendre..."**Ne savait pas trop comment expliqué Kagami.

**"Son mesonge n'a aucun sens, il ne sait mêm plus ce qu'il a soit disant entendu !"**

**"Alors dit moi ce qui c'est réellement passé Kawase et sans t'emmêler !"**

**"Je lui ai dit que je t'aimais toi et pas lui, c'est plus que simple ! Kagami n'a pas du supporter que je te préfère toi à lui vu qu'il doit sûrement se trouver mieux que toi et il invente toute cette histoire pour que tu me déteste et qu'on ne se mette pas ensemble !"** Etait très claire et droit dans son mensonge Kawase.

**"C'est pour ça que tu parlais de menaces Kagami ?! Tu penses que Kawase se rapproche de moi parce que je le force à le faire et que je le menace pour qu'il m'aime ? Tu penses que je ne peut pas plaire à quelqu'un si cette personne n'est pas sous l'emprise d'une menace ?"** Demanda Yamazaki qui tombait pile dans le piège de Kawase qui avait su parfaitement jouer sur les problèmes qu'il y avait déjà au sein du couple pour les détruires et les éloigner encore plus. **"Et bien figure toi que je plaît à Kawase et qu'il me plaît aussi et qu'on s'est même embrassé sur ce catamaran et absolument pas sous la contrainte comme tu le penses."**

Kagami commençait à voir clair dans le jeu de Kawase ! Il aimait bien Yamazaki et comme il savait que leur relation n'était pas tout à fait finit il voulait y mettre fin lui même !

**"Espèce de petite merde !"** Cria Kagami en saisissant le col de Kawase qui se protègea le visage avec ses bras en se remettant à pleurer.

**"Laisse le tranquille !"** Le denfendu Yamazaki en retirant la main du tigre et en se mettant devant Kawase.

**"Tu vas vraiment croire ce putain de mytho de merde plus que moi Yamazaki ? Après tout ce qu'on a vecu ensemble ?!"** Demanda Kagami en regardant son ex dans les yeux.

**"Dégage Kagami, je suis juste déçu de toi au plus haut point. Aller jusqu'à mentir en m'accusant de chose grave tout ça parce que tu n'acceptes pas que je puisse te surpasser pour la première fois, je trouve ça vraiment patétique ! Je ne veux plus jamais te parler de toute ma vie !"** Conclu Yamazaki qui ne voyait vraiment plus de réconciliation possible avec Kagami après tout ce qui s'était passé.

**"Ok... très bien..."** Dit Kagami en s'en allant.

**"Kawase ça va ? Il ne t'a pas fait mal ?"** Se retourna vite Yamazaki pour s'assurer que Kawase allait bien.

Kawase ne répondit pas et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de Yamazaki en entourant ses bras autour de son cou.

Yamazaki fut d'abord surpris puis prit petit à petit part au baiser en saisisant Kawase par la taille.

Leurs lèvres se carréssaient, leur langues s'entremêlèrent et le baiser était plein de passion.

Kawase se sentait bien ! Il était dans les bras de Yamazaki, l'embrassait et n'avait besoin de rien de plus pour être comblé de bonheur.

Yamazaki cassa le baiser et observait le beau visage de Kawase presque essouflé.

**"Je viens de penser à un truc."** dit-il.

"**quoi ?"**

**"Ton petit déjeuné ce matin, j'ai complétement zappé !"** Etait un peu embarrassé Yamazaki.

**"C'est pas grave c'est rien !"** Le rassuera Kawase en lui faisant un petit bisou sur les lèvres. **"Tu es tellement beau ! Te regarder me suffis"**

Yamazaki esquissa un petit sourire. Kawase était tellement gentil et tellement craquant.

**"Je crois que je vais tomber amoureux de toi dans les prochains jours si tu continues à être aussi adorable." **Avoua Yamazaki en riant.

**"Moi je suis déjà amoureux de toi."** Avoua à son tour Kawase en embrassant à nouveau Yamazaki et qui espérait qu'il tombe vite amoureux de lui.


	13. Chapter 13

_Un grannnnd merci à** Guest** et **IsaFee** pour vos reviews :D _

_Ca fait vraiment plaisir de lire des retours à chaque chapitre merci beaucoup !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

**"Non... Comment ça non ? Je suis grand, musclé et très beau, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?"** S'étonna Liu à qui personne n'avait jamais dit non et des personnes largement mieux qu'Imayoshi.

**"Tu as raison Liu, tu es beau, très beau, le plus beau garçon que je n'ai jaimais vu de ma vie."** Ne pu s'empêcher d'avouer Imayoshi qui n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un de plus attirant physiquement que celui qui se trouvait face à lui. **"C'est juste que je suis le genre de personne qui ne peut pas aller au delà d'un baiser avec une personne dont je ne suis pas amoureux."** Avoua très sincèrement le capitaine de Tôô.

**"Parce que là tu n'es pas amoureux de moi ? D'habitudes les mecs tombes amoureux de moi rien qu'en me regardant."** Raconta le géant avec un petit sourire ventard.

Imayoshi esquissa un petit sourire.

**"Tu dis très certainement la vérité, mais pour moi le physique ne suffit pas à me faire dévélopper des sentiments amoureux... J'ai besoin de plus que ça !"**

**"Qu'il en ai une grosse ? Ca aussi c'est dans mes cordes !"** Rigola Liu.

**"C'est aussi une caractéristique qui compte oui mais je la classe dans le physique également."** Rigola également Imayoshi.

Liu était plutôt surpris. Imayoshi était légèrement moins moche quand il souriait.

**"Et c'est quoi ce truc en plus alors ?"** Etait assez curieux Liu.

**"La personnalité !"** Répondu très simplement le plus petit.

Liu leva un sourcil. **"C'est tout ?!"**

**"C'est déjà beaucoup en fait ! La personnalité est ce qui pèse le plus dans la balance quand on tombe amoureux. C'est le plus important et également le plus difficile à trouver car c'est très abstrait et en même temps tellement évident !"** Expliqua Imayoshi.

**"En gros tu me dis que même si je suis le plus beau mec que tu ais vu de ta vie, tu ne pourrais pas tomber amoureux de moi si je n'ai pas la personnalité que tu recherches. Mais que par contre, tu pourrais aimer un mec plus moche que moi parce que lui aura la personnalité que tu recherches ?"** Imagea l'idée Liu pour mieux comprendre.

**"Exactement !"** Confirma Imayoshi.

**"Mais du coup il manquera un truc au niveau de l'attirance physique ! Tu n'aurais pas envie de lui autant que tu aurais envie de moi vu que je serai plus sexy et que la personnalité ne compte pas quand on baise, il n'y a que le physqiue à ce moment là !" **Rappella Liu.

**"Non car à partir du moment où il aura cette personnalité si parfaite je le verai d'un autre oeil."**

**"Comment ça ?"** ne suivait pas vraiment le plus grand.

**"La personnalité à ce dont unique qui lui permet de transpaître et d'embélire une personne !"**Expliqua le capitaine.

**"Elle compense les lacunes physique quoi ? Tu te dis :_"Il est moche, mais il est gentil"_ !"** Rigola Liu.

**"Non ! C'est plutôt :_"Je n'avais jamais remarqué qu'il était aussi beau !"_ ." **Rectifia Imayoshi.

**"Franchement je ne comprend pas, je n'ai jamais vecu un truc comme ça !"**Avoua Liu. **"Pour moi si tu n'es pas un putain de canon, tu ne pourras jamais me faire tomber amoureux !" **Etait persuadé le joueur de Yosen.**  
**

**"Ok... Prenons l'exemple de ta relation avec Aomine !" **Lança Imayoshi.

**"D'accord." **Acquiessa Liu.

**"Vous étes tous les deux de très beaux garçons, parmis les plus beaux ici, et j'imagine que l'attirance physique que vous aviez l'un pour l'autre était à son paroxysme non ?" **Demanda Imayoshi.

**"Oui Aomine est clairement un beau gosse, et comme tu dis, physiquement on s'attirait comme deux aimants." **Confirma Liu.

**"Mais malgrès ça vôtre couple n'a pas tenu ?"**

**"Non."**

**"Et pourquoi à ton avis ?"**

**"On était pas sur la même longueur d'ondes... Il voulait certaines choses que je ne pouvait pas lui offrir." **Expliqua Liu.

**"Comme quoi ?"**

**"L'amour... Il aurait voulu que je sois amoureux de lui mais je n'y arrivait pas."**

**"Pourquoi ?"**

**"Il manquait un truc en plus entre nous... Une certaine alchimie." **Révéla Liu.

**"Pourtant physiquement il y avait cette alchimie non ? J'imagine qu'au lit tout devait se passer parfaitement entre vous ?"**

**"Ouais mais comme il n'y a pas ce lien spirituel même le sexe était comme fade au bout d'un moment." **Avoua Liu.

**"On en revient donc à ce que je disait ! La personnalité, le psychique ou le spirituel comme tu dis toi même à une influence considérable sur la perception que nous avons des autres ! Comme Aomine n'avait pas le psychique tu à finis par te désintêresser de son physique !" **Lui expliqua sa théorie Imayoshi.

**"Ok... Je t'accorde le fait que la personnalité si elle ne nous convient pas peut nous désintêresser du physique ! Mais c'est dans l'autre sens que ça me semble impossible ! Pour moi, tu peux être aussi gentil, drôle et intélligent que tu veux, ça ne fera jamais changer le regard que j'aurai sur ton apparence physique ! Je me vois mal trouver quelqu'un moche et à cause de sa personnalité me dire plus tard qu'il est trop beau !"** Expliqua honnêtement sa vision des choses Liu.

**"Je me suis mal exprimé ! Par personnalité je ne veux pas juste dire une personne sympa avec qui tu t'entendrais bien comme avec un ami, mais une personne avec qui tu auras une connexion spécial qui ira au delà de l'amitié ! Comme ce qu'il y a eu entre Kagami et Yamazaki pendant le premier camp !"**

Ou comme ce qu'il y a eu entre toi et moi il y a deux ans ! Pensa Imayoshi.

**"Ouais Kagami n'était pas attiré par Yamazaki et les mecs en générale mais leur connexion était tellement forte qu'il a finit par l'être."** Se rappellait Liu.** "Et tu penses que ça m'archerait même pour moi qui accorde une importance capital au physique ?!"**

**"Je pense que si tu tombes sur une personne qui possède les qualitées spirituel que tu recherches et avec qui tu partagerais cette alchimie que tu désirs, peut importe ce à quoi elle ressemblera, tu ne pourras t'empêcher de la trouver magnifique intèrieurement et extèrieurement !" **Expliqua Imayoshi.**  
**

Liu regarda au loin un instant l'air pensif, avant de sourire.

**"Dans ce cas faisons le test !"** Lança brusquement Liu surprenant l'autre garçon.

**"Comment ça le test ?"** S'étonna Imayoshi.

**"Toi tu me trouves incroyablement beau et moi je te trouves incroyablement moche..."**

En entendant les derniers mots de Liu le coeur d'Imayoshi se sera fort ! Il savait que Liu n'avait aucune attirance pour lui et qu'il était très certainement capable de lui sortir ce qu'il pensait de son physique en face ! Mais le vivre réellement, l'entendre et le voir était complétement différent de l'imaginer ! Ca faisait définitivement plus mal !... Beaucoup plus mal !

Aimer une personne et ne pas recevoir cet amour en retour était une sensation douloureuse... Mais être tout simplement dénigré de la plus violente des manières en pleine face par cette même personne était tout juste destructeur !

Imayoshi se rappella du message que Liu lui avait envoyer qu'en ils étaient au collège et avant ce qu'il venait tout juste de ce passer il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir plus mal que ce jour là,... mais apparemment il s'était trompé !

Le capitaine de Tôô sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et il devait tout faire pour les retenir juste une minutes de plus !... Juste une de plus !

**"...alors on devrait faire le _"test de connexion"_ !"** Déclara le géant.** "Apprenons à nous connaître, passons du temps ensemble et voyons voir si la magie opère, si l'alchimie se crée, si la connexion passe et si tu réussiras à me faire dire "Je t'aime, tu es magnifique !" en étant totalement sincère !"** Proposa Liu.

Le joueur de Yosen était très curieux ! Très curieux d'empreinter ce nouveau chemin, le chemin inverse de tout ceux qu'il avait toujours empreinter jusqu'ici et de voir où celui-ci allait le mener, même si pour le moment, il ne se voyait absolument pas du tout tomber amoureux d'Imayoshi !

Liu regardait le plus petit qui avait la tête baissé et attendait sa réponse quand il vit ce dernier s'essuyer l'oeil d'une main.

Il pleurait !

**"Heu.. ça.. ça va ?!"** Etait plutôt surpris le géant qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

**"Oui c'est rien, j'ai les yeux sensibles et le vents a du envoyer des poussières dans mes yeux."** Prétendu Imayoshi qui n'avait pas réussi à contenir quelques larmes.

**"C'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit c'est ça !"** Compris vite Liu. **"J'ai tendance à être beaucoup trop direct et trop cru dans mes mots ! Je m'excuse si je t'ais blessé !" **S'excusa vite le plus grand qui n'avait pas voulu provoquer cette réaction.

**"C'est pas grave, c'est pas comme ci c'était la première fois que j'entendais ça !"** Répondu Imayoshi qui avait vite essuyé ses quelques larmes et releva la tête en souriant.

**"Quand tu souris tu es un peu plus potable déjà !"** Dit Liu pensant le réconforter.

**"Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un compliment mais merci."** Répondu Imayoshi qui appréciait son éffort mais n'en était pas pour le moins profondément bléssé. **"Et pourquoi tu tiens à tenter le test ? Ca veut dire que tu crois en une possible connexion entre nous ?" **S'interrogeai Imayoshi.

**"Je ne sais pas, mais je veux essayer ! En plus tu as déjà marqué un point en me faisant un cours de psychologie au lieu de sauter dans mon lit comme n'importe qui l'aurai fait."** Avoua Liu qui trouvait Imayoshi assez spécial !

**"Alors d'accord, j'accepte de faire le _"test de connexion"_ !" **Accepta finalement Imayoshi qui venait de voir son plan partir complétement en éclats et allait maintenant en essayer un tout nouveau proposé par Liu lui même !

* * *

**"Encore désolé Haizaki !"** Dit une dernière fois Riko à côté de Momoi en regardant Haizaki quitter leur chambre.

**"Ce n'est pas grave les filles c'est normal !"** Conclu t'il avant de laisser les deux filles.

La chambre de Riko et Momoi était la seule chambre au rez-de-chaussée alors Haizaki traversa le salon avant d'empreinter les escaliers pour aller dans sa chambre défaire ses valises.

**"Putain !"** Pesta Haizaki en constatant que la porte de la chambre était fermé à clé de l'intèrieur.

**"Il y a quelqu'un ?"** Demanda Haizaki en entendant une respiration juste dèrrière la porte. **"Ya qui à l'intèrieur ?"** Redemanda le brun qui était sûr d'entendre une personne respirer plutôt fort.

**"T'as pas intêret à faire un bruit toi..."** Prévenu à voix basse Yamazaki qui avait plaqué Kawase contre la porte de l'intèrieur de la chambre et lui bloquait la bouche avec sa main.

**"C'est moi Yamazaki !"** Répondu finalement le roux de Kirisaki.

Kawase avait peur, très peur et Yamazaki pouvait sentir la chaleur des larmes du joueur de Joseï couler sur sa main.** "T'es larmes ne changerons rien alors reste tranquille connard..."**

**"Yamazaki tu fous quoi putain ?! Ouvre !"** S'agaça Haizaki.

**"Attend s'te plaît ! Donne moi juste vingt minutes et tu pourras revenir ok !" **Demanda Yamazaki qui avait deux trois petits trucs à mettre au clair avec Kawase.

**"T'as pas de mec donc tu baises pas !... Tu te branles ?" **

**"Ouais voilà je me branle !"**

**"Ben t'es un rapide mon gars, vingt minutes !" **Se moqua Haizaki de l'extèrieur.

**"Ta gueule et laisse moi maintenant !"**

**"Ok mais parle moi autrement !"**

**"Merci Haizaki !"**

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, la porte est bloquée ?"** Demanda une voix juste derrière Haizaki qui se retourna presque en sursaut pour tomber nez à nez avec Yuya Miyaji.

**"Heu non..."** Commença le brun qui sentait son coeur accélérer. **"Yamazaki à juste besoin de la chambre un moment donc on ne peut pas rentrer pour l'instant."** Expliqua brièvement Haizaki qui trouvait le blond encore plus beau de près.

**"Ah dommage j'avais juste besoin de ranger m'a dernière valise que j'avais oublié en bas."** Répondu Yuya.

**"Laisse là à côté de la porte tu la rangeras après."** Proposa Haizaki.

** "Oui je vais la laisser là merci !"**

Haizaki était plutôt mal à l'aise, Yuya le fixait droit dans les yeux sans rien dire.

**"T'as quel age ?"** Demanda le blond.

**"16 et toi ?"**

**"17 ans."**

**"Ah ok."**

**"Tu mesures combien ?"**

**"1m88."**

**"Moi je fais 1m90 ! J'aime bien tes boucles d'oreilles tu les à mises quand ?"**

**"Heu quand j'ai eu 16 ans, pour mon anniv !"** Etait tout rouge Haizaki en sentant les doigts du blond sur son oreille.

**"Stylé !..Tu parts toujours ?"**Demanda Yuya en libérant l'oreille de l'autre garçon.

**"Heu non je peux pas. Les filles ont déjà les billets de retours et ne peuvent pas les changer donc si je veux partir avant je dois payer mon billet moi même."** Expliqua le brun qui était assez déçu de devoir rester.

**"Tant mieux !"** S'exclama Yuya en souriant.

Haizaki était très surpris ! Yuya semblait heureux qu'il reste. A cette pensée il se mit à sourire sans savoir.

**"Tu es encore plus beau quand tu souris !"** Dit soudainement Yuya.

**"M-merci.."** Ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait Haizaki.

**"Ben du coup si tu restes on va devoir dormir à trois dans le lit ! C'est des grands lits donc ça devrait aller ! Ca te dérange qu'on dormes à trois dans un lit ?"**

**"N-non."**

**"Super, moi non plus ! Par contre je ne veux pas être au milieu, je n'ai pas envie de devoir vous déranger en me levant pour aller aux toilettes par exemple."** Expliqua le blond.

**"Ok je dormirais au milieu alors."**

**"Merci ! C'est qui celui qui dormira avec nous pour que je le prévienne ?"**

**"C'est Kagami."**

**"Ok je vais voir si ça lui va aussi et je te tiens au courant ok ?"**

**"Ok pas de soucis." **Acquiessa le brun.

**"Bon à plus tard !" **Lacha Yuya avant de partir laissant un Haizaki tout gêné et un peu perdu.

**"Haizaki tu n'as pas vu Yuya j'ai cru entendre sa voix ?"** Demanda Kiyoshi Miyaji qui cherchait son frère.

**"Tu viens juste de le louper il est parti vers les escaliers."**

**"Ok merci ! Et je voulais te dire... Yuya t'aime bien !"** Révéla Kiyoshi.

**"Moi ? Pourquoi ?"** S'étonna le joueur de Kirisaki.

**"Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais il pose des questions sur toi à tes potes ! Il a parlé à Yamazaki et Seto déjà..."**

**"Il vient de m'en poser aussi !"** Expliqua Haizaki.

Kiyoshi se mit à rire en voyant la tête inquiête d'Haizaki.

**"T'inquiète pas il a fait la même chose avec tout ces meilleurs amis ! Il a comme une intuition quand il voit quelqu'un avec qui il va super bien s'entendre !"** Expliqua le grand frère de Yuya. **"Il veut juste savoir les bases sur toi et je pense qu'il a du avoir toutes les infos qu'il voulait donc il n'intérrogera plus personne maintenant."**

**"Je ne m'inquète pas ça me fait même plutôt plaisir qu'on s'intêresse à moi."** Avoua Haizaki.

**"Tant mieux alors, je suis sûr que vous allez super bien vous entendre !"** Dit le blond avant de s'en aller.

Soudainement, la voix de Momoi retentit dans les hauts parleurs.

_**"Vôtre attention s'il vous plaît ! D'ici trente minutes une activité aura lieu dans le jardin et vous serez priez d'être tous présents en shorts de bain pour la traditionnel activité qui rapproche dans tous les sens du termes !... LA SEANCE DE MASSAGE !"**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Merci à** IsaFee** et **Guest** toujours fidèle au poste dans les review ! ça fait énormément plaisir d'avoir des retoures et ça boost vraiment pour l'écriture des prochains chapitres ;D_

* * *

**Chapitre 14**

**"Il y a quelqu'un ?"** Demanda Haizaki en entendant une respiration juste dèrrière la porte. **"Ya qui à l'intèrieur ?"** Redemanda le brun qui était sûr d'entendre une personne respirer plutôt fort.

**"T'as pas intêret à faire un bruit toi..."** Prévenu à voix basse Yamazaki qui avait plaqué Kawase contre la porte de l'intèrieur de la chambre et lui bloquait la bouche avec sa main.

Yamazaki savait qu'il n'était pas le garçon le plus intelligent et qu'il était un peu long à la détente, mais pour le coup, il avait vraiment était bête et avait définitivement râter le coche !

**"C'est moi Yamazaki !"** Répondu finalement le roux de Kirisaki.

Kawase avait peur, très peur et Yamazaki pouvait sentir la chaleur des larmes du joueur de Joseï couler sur sa main.** "T'es larmes ne changerons rien alors reste tranquille connard..."**

Kagami disait une chose et Kawase en disait une autre ! Kagami accusait Kawase et Kawase pointait du doigt Kagami ! Kagami disait que Kawase ne disait pas la vérité et Kawase affirmait que Kagami mentait ! Kagami se métait en colère et Kawase se métait à pleurer !

Du début à la fin, pendant tout cet échange, durant toute cette conversation, Yamazaki n'avait rien compris, rien saisait, rien eu le temps d'analyser !

**"Yamazaki tu fous quoi putain ?! Ouvre !"** S'agaça Haizaki.

**"Attend s'te plaît ! Donne moi juste vingt minutes et tu pourras revenir ok !" **Demanda Yamazaki qui avait deux trois petits trucs à mettre au clair avec Kawase.

**"T'as pas de mec donc tu baises pas !... Tu te branles ?" **

**"Ouais voilà je me branle !"**

**"Ben t'es un rapide mon gars, vingt minutes !" **Se moqua Haizaki de l'extèrieur.

**"Ta gueule et laisse moi maintenant !"**

**"Ok mais parle moi autrement !"**

**"Merci Haizaki !"**

Kagami était son ennemi juré ventard depuis des jours, et Kawase était le garçon gentil et mignon avec qui il avait bien accroché ! Kagami voulait se battre alors que Kawase était effrondré ! Et sur le coup, au milieu de tout ce floue, Yamazaki avait choisi sa sensibilité à sa rationnalité, tout comme il l'avait fait depuis des semaines, tout comme il l'avait fait quand il avait fait face à Kagami et avait lever la main sur lui sans réfléchir !

Et en voyant Kagami saisir le col de Kawase pour en découdre, Yamazaki s'était interposé pour défendre Kawase ! Pour défendre celui qui semblait le plus faible, en larmes, face à celui qui semblait le plus fort, en rage !... Cependant, il s'était trompé ! Il avait eu tout faux ! Il avait eu tord !

Et là, tout de suite, il se sentait plus bête que jamais car il ne se rendait compte de tout ça que maintenant ! Il n'avait retrouvé la raison que maintenant !

Pourtant ses amis l'avaient prévenu, Koganei l'avait prévenu, mais il n'avait pas voulu voir la vérité en face ! il n'avait pas voulu que la vérité le frappe en pleine face ! Il n'avait pas voulu voir que c'était lui et seulement lui le problème, et ça depuis le début !

Quand Kagami les avaient laissé seuls sur la terrasse, Kawase l'avait vite embrassé et Yamazaki n'avait pas eu le temps de réaliser et réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer car il était trop focalisé sur Kawase, ses lèvres douces et son visage adorable ! Mais sur le chemin vers leur chambre pour une séance de calîns et papouilles pour réconforter le roux de Josei, Yamazaki avait repassé la scène dans sa tête et en repensant à la dernière phrase de Kagami :_**"Tu vas vraiment croire ce putain de mytho de merde plus que moi Yamazaki ? Après tout ce qu'on a vecu ensemble ?!"**_, et à son regard si intense et honnête qu'il reconnaissait maintenant, Yamazaki avait vu toute sa colère envers Kagami s'envoler en un claquement de doigt ! Il avait vu l'image si mauvaise qu'il sétait faite de Kagami s'envoler en un claquement de doigt, et avait enfin réalisé que j'amais ce garçon aurait pu le blesser volontairement ! JAMAIS !

_**"Vôtre attention s'il vous plaît ! D'ici trente minutes une activité aura lieu dans le jardin et vous serez priez d'être tous présents en shorts de bain pour la traditionnel activité qui rapproche dans tous les sens du termes !... LA SEANCE DE MASSAGE !"**_

Kawase avait arrêté de pleuré et la peur qu'il avait ressentit sur le coup de la surprise quand Yamazaki l'avait subitement plaqué contre la porte était redescendu.

Yamazaki avait toujours la main sur sa bouche, mais semblait abscent, perdu dans ses pensées, et n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir entendu le message de Momoi !

Yamazaki l'avait plaqué en lui disant : **_"C'était enfaite toi le menteur !"_**, et cette phrase voulait tout dire !

Kawase attrapa brutalement le poignet de Yamazaki prit de court, et en un mouvement brusque et habile, il renversa la situation et était maintenant celui qui retenait l'autre contre la porte, une main sur la bouche.

**"Je te l'ai pourtant dit sur le bateau, tu es mon kohai petit !"** Dit Kawase qui malgrés sa personnalité douce et mignonne n'aimait pas trop se faire marcher dessus.

Yamazaki avait eu un instant de reflexion et avait cramé son jeu ! Kawase se sentait bête... Sortir de sa zone de confort n'aidait peut être pas a arriver à ses fins finalement !

Il était sûrement aller trop loin ! Il avait très probablement choisi un mensonge trop gros ! Il n'avait visiblement pas était assez convainquant ! Assez pertinant ! Assez perspicace !

Non !

Ce n'était pas ça !

Le problème n'était pas là !

La raison de son échec n'était pas le choix de son mensonge ou de sa stratégie !

La raison de son échec n'était pas le fait d'avoir usé d'un mensonge et d'une stratégie !

La raison de son échec était Kagami !

La raison de son échec était qu'il n'était pas Kagami !

La raison de son échec était que même si il avait été honnête et s'était battu pour Yamazaki à la loyal et dans les règles de l'art, il n'aurait jamais pu gagner face à Kagami ! JAMAIS ! Car c'était lui que Yamazaki aimait, et il n'était pas prêt à en aimer un autre !

**"Je suis désolé..."** Dit Kawase à voix basse en regardant le sol.** "Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mentit et en plus sur un sujet aussi grave et d'avoir voulu te manipuler et jouer avec tes sentiments et d'avoir mêlé Kagami à ça et de lui avoir mentit aussi et de l'avoir accusé de mentir et d'avoir voulu vous séparer et d'avoir essayé de te faire le détester et d'avoir fait semblant de pleurer pour t'attendrir et d'avoir voulu te garder pour moi et de t'aimer, de t'aimer autant ..."**

Kawase qui était perdu dans ses excuses s'arrêta de parler et leva les yeux vers Yamazaki qui hochait la tête de droite à gauche comme pour dire "Non !". Kawase retira sa main.

**"Ne t'excuse pas..."** S'exclama Yamazaki calmé.** "Pas à moi en tout cas... Pas à moi alors que je ne vaut pas mieux que toi !"** Avoua Yamazaki.** "J'avais un mec super, incroyable, qui m'aimait comme un fou et était prêt à tout pour moi et j'ai tout gâché comme un con !"** Avait honte de lui le joueur de Kirisaki Daiich que Kawase avait complétement lâché.

**"On m'a raconté ce qui c'était passé entre vous et je ne sais pas trop quoi penser."** Avoua Kawase.

**"Tu peux le dire, j'ai merdé je sais !"** S'exclama Yamazaki qui regrettais tout ce qui était arrivé.

**"Je ne crois pas que je sois bien placé pour arbitrer vôtre histoire, mais je comprend que tu es pu te sentir blesser et peut être attaqué par les mots de Kagami car je suis un peu comme toi, je manque parfois de confiance en moi et me sens souvent infèrieur aux autres !"** Le rassuera Kawase.** "Mais d'un autre côté, je ne suis pas quelqu'un d'impulsif et j'aurai compris que Kagami manque parfois de tact dans ses paroles et peut dire des choses blessantes sans que ce soit sa volonté."** Expliqua Kawase. **"Ce qui c'est passé entre vous était ridicule et vos grosses embrouilles n'étaient pas si grave que ça en soit et auraient pu vite s'arranger avec une bonne discussion ! Mais le vrai problème..."**

**"C'est le coup de poing !" **Termina la phrase Yamazaki qui par son caractère impulsif et fière n'avait compris que maintenant que Kagami n'avait jamais voulu le blesser mais manquait juste de tact.**  
**

**"Oui..."**Préférait être honnête Kawase.** "Un coup de poing est un geste vraiment dur et violent, et Kagami a vraiment du se sentir haït et profondèment bléssé à ce moment là." **Expliqua Kawase.

En entendant le dernière phrase de Kawase, Yamazaki fondu en larmes !

**"Je suis vraiment une merde ! Un putain de connard ! Un moins que rien !"** Cria Yamazaki éffondré. **"Je n'ai pensé qu'a ma gueule ! Pas une seule fois je me suis demandé ce que Kagami avait bien pu ressentir ! Pas une seule fois je me suis mit à sa place et me suis dit que lui aussi pouvait être bléssé !"**

Kawase s'approcha et prit Yamazaki dans ses bras.

**"Si c'était lui qui m'avait frappé ! Si ça avait été lui ! J'aurai été tellement bléssé ! J'aurai eu tellement mal ! Je l'aime tellement alors si il avait eu le cran de lever la main sur moi j'aurai été au plus bas ! Complétement détruit ! Je l'ai complétement détruit ! Il doit me détester ! Tellement me détester !" **Pleurait toutes les lames de son corps Yamazaki qui n'en revenait pas d'avoir été aussi odieux avec l'homme de sa vie.

**"Il ne te déteste pas."** Dit soudainement Kawase.**"Il tenait vraiment à te faire comprendre que je mentais tout à l'heure, parce qu'il voulait te protéger..."** Rappella Kawase.

**"Vraiment ?"** Dit Yamazaki avec une voix toute mignonne en relevant la tête pour fixer Kawase dans les yeux.

**"Ne me regarde pas comme ça s'il te plaît, il y a nôtre lit pas loin et je pourrais te jeter dessus et te faire des choses.."** Dit Kawase qui trouvait Yamazaki vraimen trop mignon.

**"C'est toi qui devrait arrêter de dire des trucs comme ça alors que t'es beau et que je pourrai dire oui .."**

Les deux rouquins se fixèrent une seconde en silence et se mirent à rire !

**"Je pense que toi et moi on est plus fait pour être meilleurs amis qu'en couple !"** Constata Kawase.

**"Oui je pense aussi ! Mais au lieu de ça on s'est retrouvé dans un triangle amoureux ridicule où on a fait n'importe quoi !"**

**"C'est claire ! Kagami m'aime bien moi et est amoureux de toi. Toi tu m'aimes bien moi et est amoureux de Kagami et moi je t'aime bien toi !"**

**"D'ailleurs tu penses quoi de Kagami ? Il te plaît ?" **Se posait la question Yamazaki.

**"Je ne me suis jamais posé la question vu que tu m'a tapé dans l'oeil direct, mais sinon oui, il pourait me plaire, il est très beau je dois avouer."**

Soudainement Yamazaki se mit à rougir en pensant à un plan à trois !

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"** Demanda Kawase.

**"Rien !"** Etait tout gêné d'avoir eu un instant l'esprit mal placé Yamazaki.

Kawase esquissa un petit rire **"T'inquiète, j'ai pensé à la même chose !... Mais revenons à Kagami et toi !"** Recentra la conversation Kawase. **"Tu veux te remettre avec lui j'imagine ?"**

**"Oui mais après lui avoir crié dessus pendans des jours à Tokyo, l'avoir frappé, l'avoir piqué sans arrêt ici et maintenant l'avoir accuser de mentir, je doute fort qu'il veuille bien me pardonner et se remettre avec moi..." **Etait loin d'être confiant Yamazaki.

**"Je sais que c'est pas évident, mais tu devrais tenter le coup ! De toute façon tu ne peux pas être plus bas dans son estime que tu ne l'ais déjà ! Alors va le voir, explique lui ton état d'esprit et ce que tu pensais quand tu as mal agît, ce que tu penses maintenant après reflexion, excuse toi et dit lui à quel point tu l'aimes et ne veut pas le perdre." **Conseilla Kawase.

Yamazaki fronça les sourcils. **"Pourquoi tu m'aides à me remettre avec lui ?"**

**"Ben j'ai déjà perdu de toute façon ! Et vu que je t'aime bien malgrès tout, je veux que tu sois heureux !"** Dit le joueur de Josei qui n'avait plus de raison de jouer au méchant et comptait bien aider son nouvel ami à réconquérir le tigre de Seirin.

**"Merci Kawase et tu as raison..."** Dit Yamazaki qui avait repris du poil de la bête. **"Je dois lui parler, je dois m'excuser et lui dire que je l'aime ! Même s'il me rejète, je veux qu'il sâche que je regrette tout le mal que je lui ai fait et que je veux tout reprendre à zéro !"** Etait décidé Yamazaki.

* * *

**"Je suis super content que tu restes mon chéri !"** S'exclama Mibuchi en prenant son petit frère Haizaki dans ses bras au milieu du salon.

**"Moi aussi je suis finalement content de rester !"** Avoua Haizaki qui avait retrouvé un peu le sourire grâce à sa conversation avec Yuya Miyaji et l'intêret qu'il semblait lui porter.

Plus loin dans le salon le frère Miyaji en question était en compagnie de Midorima et Kimura et observait Haizaki et Mibuchi légèrement agacé.

**"C'est qui ce mec avec Haizaki ? Et pourquoi il le prend dans ses bras ?"** Demanda le blond.

**"C'est son grand frère, Mibuchi Reo." **Répondu Kimura.

Yuya se mit soudainement à rire. **"Ah Ok !"** Il s'était inquiété pour rien.

_**"Vôtre attention tout le monde, les trentes minutes serons bientôt passé ! L'heure de l'activité massage va bientôt sonner et si vous ne vous présentez pas tous dans le jardin en SHORTS DE BAIN dans 5 minutes vous serez tous privé d'activité pour les trois prochains jours et serez de corvé ménage intégral de la villa ce soir !"** _Déclara Riko dans les hauts parleurs car elle ne voyait personnes en tenus.

En une secondes tout le monde se rua vers les escaliers pour aller se changer et en cinq minutes tout les basketteurs étaient debout sous le soleil du jardin, face aux deux filles qui avaient disposé au préalable des serviettes et le nécessaire pour le massage dans l'herbes.

Momoi prit la parole.**"Pour la majorité d'entre vous cette activité massage vous rappellera quelques souvenirs, et pour les autres, ce sera au contraire l'occasion d'en créer !"** Commença la rose. **"Nous sommes très nombreux dans cette villa, il y a beaucoup de choses qui se passe et même si vous ne le remarqué peut être pas, Riko et moi voyons tout ! Mais ce que nous voyons surtout et qui saute aux yeux, c'est que la moitié d'entre vous sont constamment collez à leur mec, ne parle que de leur mec et ne regarde que leur mec !"** Avaient constaté les deux filles.

**"C'est très beau d'être amoureux !"** Poursuivis Riko.**"Mais ce camp de vacances est aussi une occasion exceptionnelle de vous retrouver avec ceux qui sont d'habitudes vos adversaires sur le terrain et d'apprendre à vous connaître et créer de nouvelles amitiées et plus si affinité !... Voilà pourquoi durant cette séance de massage, il nous sera interdit de vous mettre en duo avec vos petits amis !... Et pour pimenter le tout !... Cette séance sera légèrement plus sexy que celle du camp d'entraînement !..." **Déclara la brune.

Certains commençaient à avoir un peu peur ! Qu'est-ce que les deux demoiselles mijotaient encore ?!

Momoi qui était partis dans le salon pendant que Riko parlait revenu avec un grand carton sur une roulette ! Elle se replaça à côté de la brune, et en même temps, les deux filles ouvrirent la grande boîte pour en sortir deux dés !

**"Voilà nôtre piment !"** Annonça la rose sous les regards perdus des garçons.** "Deux dés de six faces chacuns, mais sur les deux dés, seulement trois faces sont utiles, les trois autres sont vides !"**Expliqua la rose avant de laisser Riko finir.

**"Tout d'abord, le massage sera uniquement un massage du torse, avec obligation de vous assoir à califourchon sur le bassin de vôtre partenaire !"** Annonça la brune non sans essuyer quelques plaintes dans le groupe.** "Calmez-vous car vous n'ètes pas au bout de vos peines !"** Les effraya d'avantage la brune."**Le premier dé indique trois actions: _embrasser, sucer, lécher_ ! Et le deuxième dé trois parties du corps : _cou, pectoraux, abdos_ ! Ces dés seront lancé trois fois pendant la séance de massage et à ce moment là, vous serez obligé d'accomplir l'action désigné sur la partie du corps indiqué ! Mais vu qu'il n'y aura que trois lancés et que toutes les faces ne sont pas remplis, il est possible de ne réaliser aucunes de ces actions !"**

En entendant ça, les réactions du groupe ne se firent pas prier !

**"JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! JAMAIS !"** Cria Takao qui n'avait aucune envie de voir Silver se faire lècher le corps ou lècher celui d'un autre !**  
**

**"C'est beaucoup trop ! Je n'ai pas envie de voir Seto chevauché et lèché par qui que ce soit ! "**Etait également contre Hayama !

**"Impossible que je laisse mon chéri dans les mains de certaines personnes en chien !"** S'exclama également Kise.

**"Pareil ! C'est mort pour moi aussi ! Taisuke est trop beau et certains ici en profiterait trop !"** Refusait aussi Aomine.

**"Mon mec c'est mon mec, personne à part moi ne le touchera !"** Déclara également Midorima catégorique.

**"Ya pas moyen que mon Miyaji soit touché par un autre ! C'est grave mort !"** Ne souhaitait pas non plus participer à ça Hara.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vous avez peur ?!"** Demanda subitement Sakuma visant plus précisement le vert de Shutoku.

**"Ca pue le manque de confiance en vous et en vos mecs ici !"** Ajouta Narumi. **"Vous avez peur qu'un mec comme moi face bander vôtre moitier !"** Les provoquait clairement le brun qui mourrait d'envie de participer à cette séance de massage avec si possible Izuki ou Koganeï.

**"Ca n'a rien à voir avec la confiance, j'ai totalement confiance en Mitobe !"**

**"Alors prouve le en participant Kise !"** S'exprima également Nash qui était plus célibataire que jamais et n'allait pas dire non à une proposition pareil.

**"Nash a raison !"** Le défendu Momoi. **"Ce sera l'occasion de tester vôtre couple et de prouver sa solidité à tout le monde !"**

**"Où bien avez vous plutôt peur de dévoiler sa fragilité à tout le monde ?!"** En rajouta une couche Riko.

Tout le monde se regardait et personne n'osait vraiment parler. Les mots de Sakuma, Narumi, Nash et des filles les faisaient cogiter...

**"Faisont plus simple !"** dit la brune. **"Que ceux qui estime que leur couple est trop _fragile_ et refuse de participer lèvent la main !"**

Personne n'osait bouger et tout le monde se jaugeait du coin de l'oeil. Le mot _fragile_ leur faisait trop honte !

**"Woahw Riko, apparement tout le monde souhaite participer finalment !"** Etait ravie la rose.**"Nous allons donc annoncer les duos en tirant vos noms au sort dans ce bol !"**Annonça Momoi. **" - Okamura Hayama**

**\- Kimura Muyazumi**

**\- Nebuya Moriyama**

**\- Susa Himuro**

**\- Fukui Akashi**

**\- Kasamatsu Sakurai**

**\- Mibuchi Teppei kiyoshi**

**\- Kuroko Kise**

**\- Hyuga Seto**

**\- Nash Otsubo**

**\- Hayakawa Yuya Miyaji**

**\- Aomine Mitobe**

**\- Narumi Koganei**

**\- Kobori Murasakibara**

**\- Wakamatsu Izuki**

**\- Haizaki Kiyoshi Miyaji**

**\- Sakuma Hanamiya**

**\- Imayoshi Liu**

**\- Midorima Takao**

**\- Hara Silver**

**\- Kagami Kawase Yamazaki, vous serez tous les trois car vous ètes en nombre impaire." **Annonça les duos la rose.

Hayakawa était à la fois content et stréssé ! Il était tomber sur Yuya Miyaji ! Il allait avoir l'occasion d'être proche de lui et de peut être discuter, mais l'histoire des dés le mettait un peu mal à l'aise...

Midorima était au bout de sa vie ! Oha-Asa n'avait aujourd'hui pas mentit non plus ! La journée s'annonçait difficile émotionellemnt pour les cancers !

Yamazaki ne savait pas si il était content ou non ? Il était avec Kagami et allait profiter de la proximité pour tout mettre à plat entre tout les deux et même tout les trois et pour s'excuser platement au près de lui ! Mais il redoutait sa réaction ! Kagami avait été énormément blesser depuis le début, et sa réaction ne s'annonçait pas bonne du tout !

Kagami était au bout de sa vie ! Après tout ce qui venait de ce passer juste avant, voilà que le trio rouge était à nouveaux réunis !

Izuki était trés content du tirage ! Murasakibara se trouvait avec Kobori qui était en couple avec Moriyama. Mais surtout, il n'était pas tombé sur Liu ! Le meilleur ami du violet avec qui il l'avait trompé au tout début de leur relation...


	15. Chapter 15

_Merci **IsaFee** pour ta review ! Je suis contente que le dernier chapitre t'ais plu** :D**_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

_/ Hayama sur Okamura /_**  
**

Le blond de Rakuzan était installé sur le bassin du joueur de Yosen et était très mal à l'aise.

Okamura était le petit ami de son coéquiper et meilleur ami Mibuchi Reo, alors être aussi proche de lui le mettait mal à l'aise, surtout qu'il était lui même en couple et que Seto n'était pas loin.

**"Ca y est le chrono est lancé ! L'heure de massage commence maintenant alors huilé moi ces magnifiques torse !"** Déclara Momoi qui avec Riko ne comptaient pas louper une miette de ce beau spectacle.

Hayama prit alors la bouteille d'huile qui se trouvait à côté de lui et commença à en verser un peu sur le torse du brun.

**"Je suis désolé..."** S'exclama subitement Okamura en voyant le regard du blond.** "Tu dois sûrement être déjà saoulé de ne pas être avec Seto alors devoir en plus te retrouver avec le mec le plus moche de la villa ne doit pas aider !"** Dit le géant de Yosen la tête tourné sur le côté, se sentant coupable.

**"Non ! Non ! Ne t'en fait pas, je ne suis absolument pas déçu de ce tirage et tu n'es pas du tout moche !"** Commença à paniquer le blond**." Je suis juste gêné de devoir masser et peut être plus un autre mec que le mien, mais je ne suis pas déçu d'être avec toi !... Enfin je ne veux pas dire que je suis content non plus !... Enfin je ne suis pas non plus dérangé !... Enfin tu m'as compris quoi !"** S'emêlait complétement Hayama.

Okamura se mit un rire rassuré. **"Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai compris."**

Maintenant que tout était dit, il fallait bien commencer. Hayama posa alors doucement ses mains sur les pecs d'Okamura et ce qui lui sauta au yeux des le début était la taille de ses mains qui paréssaient toutes petites sur le torse du géant !

**"Tu es vraiment grand !"**S'exclama automatique Hayama.

**"Oui ce n'est pas vraiment nouveau."** Ria le brun.

Hayama commença a passer ses mains sur les pectoraux en faisant des petits mouvements avec ses doigts quand il en passa un sur le téton d'Okamura. Hayama sentit comme un frisson traverser sa main ! C'était vraiment bizarre de toucher un autre comme ça !

**"Désolé !"** dit-il.

**"C'est un massage du torse, tu auras du mal à ne pas toucher cette zone."** Expliqua Okamura qui trouvait que le blond se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Hayama poursuivis alors en descendant sur les abdos du brun et était surpris de la beauté du corps du géant qu'il n'avait jamains vraiment remarqué. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Mibuchi disait être accro aux abdos d'Okamura, ils étaient juste parfaits !

_/ Mibuchi sur Teppei kiyoshi /_

**"Okamura n'arrête pas de rire, je me demande de quoi il peut bien parler avec Kotaro ?"** Sagaçait légèrement Mibuchi.

**"Ca ne doit doit pas être bien méchant."** Essaya de le rassurer Teppei.

Mibuchi écouta son partenaire et se reconcentra sur son massage ! Il passait ses mains sur son torse avec application et il devait se l'avouer, la vue n'était pas désagréable.

_/ Moriyama sur Nebuya /  
_

Moriyama passait ses mains sur le torse du pivot de Rakuan et comme il le pensait, cette proximité ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid ! Il n'était pas vraiment attiré par le bronzé de Rakuzan alors il le massait de façon mécanique, sans aucunes arrières pensées !

Nebuya lui profitait juste du moment. Un bon petit massage ne faisait pas de mal et tout comme son partenair du jour, il en profitait comme s'il était au spa, sans pensées déplacées !

_/ Akashi sur Fukui /  
_

Akashi regardait son petit ami Nebuya allongé avec Moriyama au dessus de lui et ça ne lui faisait pas du tout plaisir de voir son chéri chevauché par un autre et carréssé de la sorte ! Mais bon, il fesait confiance à son homme et savait qu'il ne devait pas prendre plus de plaisir que ça à être toucher par Moriyama.

**"Akashi... Tu... Tu me fais mal là."** L' imtérrompu dans ses pensées Fukui qui n'appréciait pas vraiment de se faire griffer au lieu de se faire masser !

**"Oh, je te pris de m'excuser."** S'excusa Akashi qui avait sans le vouloir planté ses ongles dans la peau du garçon en dessous de lui.**"C'est mieux comme ça ?"** Demanda t-il alors qu'il se concentrait et s'appliquait d'avantage.

Fukui était petit et fin. Tout l'inverse de son homme pensa Seijuro. Le joueur de Yosen n'était pas du tout son genre, mais bon, il était mignon et le masser n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

_/ Sakurai sur Kasamatsu / _

**"Désolé !"** S'écria le joueur de Tôô alors qu'il avait passé ses doigts sur les tétons du capitaine de Kaijo.

**"Ca va, ce n'est rien !"** Le rassuera directement Kasamatsu qui sentait les mains de Sakurai trembler sur son torse.** "Tu dors avec Wakamatsu, est-ce que Nakamura est au courant ?"** Demanda le joueur de Kaijo qui partageait sa chambre avec Sakuraï.

**"Heu oui oui, il est au courant ! C'est même lui qui m'a demandé de dormir de préférence avec mon ex plutôt qu'avec un garçon célibataire que je ne connaît pas !"** Expliqua Sakuraï qui s'était séparé de Wakamatsu au début du camp d'entraînement de Miami et sortait maintenant depuis deux mois avec le remplaçant de Kaijo, Shinya Nakamura.

**"Il n'est pas bête ce Nakamura ! Il préfère de savoir avec un mec pour qui il sait que tu ne rensents plus rien plutôt qu'avec un nouvel inconnu qui pourrai te séduire ! Quel petit futé !"** S'exclama le capitaine du futé en question.

**"Même si j'étais avec un inconnu, je n'aurai rien fait de mal parce que j'aime beaucoup trop Shinya !"** Confia Sakuraï.

**"Oui je sais, j'ai bien vu." **Termina Yukio avant de tourner la tête pour voir ce qui se passait du côté de son propre petit ami Hyuga qui était avec Seto !

_/ Hyuga sur Seto /_

**"Je crois bien que c'est la première fois qu'on se parle toi et moi !"**Lança Seto à Hyuga qui faisait de son mieux pour le masser correctement.

**"Enfin on s'est déjà rapidement parlé au dernier camp ! Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire oui."** Répondu Hyuga qui était très mal à l'aise de se retrouver avec Seto.

Le joueur de Kirisaki était très charismatique et très beau et se retrouver si proche de lui à devoir le carrésser alors que leur petits amis respectifs n'étaient pas loin m'était le capitaine de Seirin très mal à l'aise !

**"Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu te sois fait beaucoup de nouveaux amis grâce au camp d'entraînement de Miami ? A part trainer avec ton mec et tes coéquipiers de Seirin, tu ne te mélange pas trop aux autres ?"**

**"C'est juste que je reste avec ceux que je connais ou les personnes qui on des caractères semblables au mien !"** Expliqua Hyuga en passant ses mains sur les abdos de Seto.** "Mais je me suis quand même fait des nouveaux amis comme Otsubo, Kimura, Miyaji, Imayoshi et Wakamatsu."**

**"En gros les autres sempaï autoritaire quoi !"** Ria le grand brun.**"Tu restes effectivement avec des gens comme toi je vois** **ça !"**

_/ Kuroko sur Kise /_

**"Mon petit Kurokocchi me masse ! Ca devait surement être l'un de mes plus gros fantasmes avant !"** S'exclama Kise bien installer sous le passeur et qui profitait de ses petites mains bien agiles.

**"Moi c'était surement l'un de mes pires cauchemards !"** Répliqua le petit passeur pour titiller un peu son ancien coéquipié !

**"Tu es méchant Kurokocchi !"** Fit sembland de pleurer le blond avant de vite reprendre ses esprits. **"Sinon ça va bien Susa et toi ?"**

**"Oui, tout est parfait !" **Répondu Kuroko.** "Nous sommes deux personnes calme et réfléchit alors il n'y a pas de problème entre nous, je l'aime énormément et je sais que c'est réciproque."** Expliqua le bleu qui ne pouvait pas être d'avantage satisfait de sa relation avec son grand brun de Tôô.

**"Vous ètes trop migon ! C'est pareil pour moi et Rhinosuke, on s'aime plus que jamais !" **Ajouta le blond de Kaijo.

_/ Aomine sur Mitobe /_

"**Tu masses vraiment mal Aomine."** Dit directement Mitobe qui n'appréciait pas la technique du bleu.

**"C'est bon ! je fais ce que je peux ! déjà que ça me saoul de faire ça je ne vais pas non plus m'appliquer comme un ouf comme si c'était mon job !" **Se défendu Aomine en mettant un eu plus de pression dans son massage car il était agacé.

**"Oui mais tu pourrais au moins faire un truc passable parce que là c'est presque désagréable."** Continuait avec les reproches Mitobe.

**"Je te préférai quand tu n'ouvrais pas la bouche toi...Tu es vraiment saoulant comme mec..."**Pesta Aomine a voix basse.

**"Je t'entend !"**

_/ Nash sur Otsubo /_

**"Tu as vraiment un corps de fou !"** S'exclama Nash qui était sur le bassin du capitaine de Shutoku est appréciait beaucoup carrésser ce magnifique corps !

**"M-Merci.."** Hésita presque à répondre le plus grand.

Nash passait ses doigts sur les abdos du joueur de Shutoku et sentir chaque bosses une à une lui donnait des frissons dans tout le corps ! Si le toucher avec les main lui faisait cet éffet, alors qu'est-ce ça allait être de le lécher !

Otsubo de son côté était très gêné ! Il sentait bien que Nash était très impliqué dans son massage et n'y allait pas de main morte en passant bien sur tout son torse. Si ça commençait comme ça, qu'est-ce que ça allait être quand les dés allaient être jetés !

_/ Kobori sur Murasakibara /_

En tombant sur Murasakibara Kobori s'avait que ce partenaire n'allait pas trop lui posser de problème car il était très non chalant et était en couple avec Izuki malgrès qu'ils faisaient une pause. Mais de là à ce retrouver sur un géant violet endormis sous ses carrèsses !

**"Murasakibara j'espère que tu ne dors pas car je veux mon massage moi aussi ?"** Demanda Kobori qui ne comptait pas être le seul à joueur le jeu.

**"Je ne dors pas, je ferme juste les yeux pour ne pas voir shun-chin avec Liu !" **Répondu Murasakibara qui même si il était content de savoir son petit ami entre de bonnes mains, ne voulait quand même pas le voir avec un autre que lui.**_  
_**

_/ Izuki sur Liu /_

Izuki était au bout de sa vie et en colère contre le beau brun de Yosen sur qui il se trouvait à qualifourchon !

En effet, après que les deux filles aient annoncé les duos pour l'activité, contre toute attente, Liu avait levé la main et avait demandé à changer de partenaire !

Les deux filles qui n'avaient pas vraiment cromprise son choix avaient tout de même accepté, et après un choix au hasard, avaient décidé que le géant échangerait sa place avec Wakamatsu, ce qui l'avait conduit tout droit vers Izuki ! Echange qui ne plu pas du tout au petit brun de Seirin qui se retrouvait maintenant avec le pire partenaire possible !

**"C'est bon ne me fusille pas du regard comme ça, moi aussi ça me saoul de me retrouver avec toi, crois pas que je prend mon pied là !"** Brisa en premier la glace Liu.

**"Ne me parle pas toi !"** Répondu brutalement Izuki qui refusait catégoriquement de parler à Liu depuis "l'incident".

**"Je te rappel que c'est toi qui m'a embrassé alors ne fais pas comme si tu étais la victime en me rembarant comme ça !"**

**"Tais toi !..."** S'énerva le plus petit à voix basse.

Izuki ne voulais pas que les mots de Liu arrivent aux oreilles de Murasakibara aussi bêtement alors qu'il avait réussi à garder ça secret depuis des mois ! Depuis le début de leur relation !

**"Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas être avec Imayoshi d'ailleurs ? Et est-ce que ça vallait vraiment la peine de demander à changer alors que tu savais que c'était possible que tu tombes sur moi ?"** Voulait comprendre Izuki qui ne voyait pas pourquoi Liu avait prit ce risque.

**"Ca ne te regarde pas ! Et oui ça vallait la peine ! De toute façon je n'ai rien a me reprocher moi donc je m'en fiche d'être avec toi..."** Répondu Liu.

Quand le joueur de Yosen avait entendu son duo être annoncer et qu'il avait compris qu'il allait faire équipe avec Imayoshi il a immédiatemment souhaité changer !

Imayoshi et lui avaient eu une discussin très sèrieuse qui l'avait pas mal fait réfléchir et l'avait même donner envie de tenter le coup du "test de connexion" ! Un test qui reposait sur la capacité du psychique à lui faire aimer le physique ! Et s'il voulait que ce test se passe au mieu et comme prévu, ils ne devaient pas brûler les étapes !

Imayoshi et lui devaient tout d'abord nouer un lien psychologique avant de pouvoir en créer un physique et Liu comptait bien suivre les règles qu'ils avaient établies.

Mais surtout, Imayoshi ne plus plaisait pas du tout pour l'instant, et il craignait de le blesser une fois de plus avec des mots désobligeant qu'il n'aurait peut être pas réussi a garder pour lui. Et faire de nouveau pleurer le capitaine de Tôô n'était pas du tout son but !

**"Tu n'as rien à te reprocher tu es sûr ? Atsushi est l'un de t'es meilleurs amis et tu n'as pas repousser son mec quand il t'a embrasser."** Lui rappela Izuki tout en continuant de le masser avec application l'air de rien.

**"Attend ! Reméttons l'histoire dans l'ordre parce que tu oublies des points importants."** Tenait à récapituler les faits Liu.**"Tu sortais avec Mura depuis une semaine..."**

**"Deux jours !"**Rectifia l'aigle de Seirin.

**"Ok deux jours... Il t'a invité à Akita pour mon anniversaire un vendredi soir et comme tu ne pouvais pas rester dormir chez lui parce qu'il reçevait de la famille tu devais passer la nuit chez moi, pour ensuite passer le samedi avec lui et repartir dans la soirée, c'est bien ça ?"** Posa d'abord le contexte Liu toujours à voix basse.

**"Jusque là oui."** Aquiessa Izuki qui continuait de passer ses mains sur le torse de Liu de façon automatique.

**"M****on anniversaire se passait super bien, ****Mura t'a présenté à l'équipe, on a mangé, dansé et bu, et après que tout le monde soit partit et que tu ais embrasser ton mec en lui disant "à demain", tu t'es assis à qualifourchon sur mes cuisses alors qu'on était posé devant la télé, et tu m'as galoché !" **Remit l'histoire au clair Liu.

**"J'étais bourré et comme j'ai dit, tu ne m'as pas repoussé alors on est tout les deux en tort !"** Rectifia Izuki.

**"J'étais également bourré mais moi je voulais lui dire directement le lendemain et c'est là que tu m'as suplié de ne pas lui dire moi parce que tu voulais lui expliquer de ta bouche. Et à ce que je sâche, tu n'as rien dit depuis tout ce temps ! Et en plus tu joues les jaloux alors que tu as embrassé un de ses potes et lui cache depuis des mois !"** Commençait à légèrement élever la voix Liu qui aurait préférer expliquer tout ça à son ami des le début au lieu de faire trainer le secret et par la même occasion augmenter la déception qu'aura Murasakibara en l'apprenant.

**"Chut !... Et je te rappel que je comptais lui dire ! C'est juste qu'en voyant tout ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec moi le samedi avec autant d'enthousiasme lui qui est si désintêressé de tout apart la nourriture, je n'ai pas pu lui faire ça..."** Avoua Izuki qui revoyait encore le visage si heureux de son géant sucre le lendemain de "l'incident".

**"Et tu as décider de m'entraîner dans ta merde !"**N'en pouvait plus de ce secret Liu. **"Même si tu as initié le truc, on est tout les deux coupable pour le baisé, et j'en payerai les conséquences ! Mais je ne veux pas être tenu responsable pour le secret ! Car moi je n'ai jamais voulu garder ça secret !"** Tenait à assumer que ses réels torts Liu.

**"Ok, c'est bon, tu as raison... c'est de ma faute si ça dure depuis aussi longtemps et si les dommages serons plus important ."** Assuma enfin Izuki.

**"Bien, maintenant que tu le reconnais, tu comptes enfin lui révéler j'espère !"** Demanda Liu qui voulais en finir avec ça.

**"Oui... Je vais lui révéler ce qui c'est passé."** Prit enfin cette décision Izuki.

_/ Imayoshi sur Wakamatsu /_

Imayoshi était à qualifourchon sur son coéquipier et n'était pas deçu que ce ne soit pas Liu en dessous de lui.

En effet, quand il avait entendu le tirage au sort et s'était vu associer à Liu, Imayoshi n'avait pas été très enchanté car ils avaient tout les deux choisi d'apprendre d'abord à se connaître et ne voulait pas bruler les étapes. Alors quand Liu avait levé la main pour demander un changement, Imayoshi avait été agréablement surpris de constater de le joueur de Yosen prenait leur accord au sèrieux et comptait sincèrement suivre le test à la lettre.

**"Les filles voulaient qu'on fasse cette activité massage pour qu'on apprenne à connaître de nouvelles personnes et voilà que je me retrouve avec toi Wakamatsu alors qu'on est déjà presque tout le temps ensemble."** Rigola le capitaine du Wakamatsu en question qui trouvait cette situation trés ironique.

**"Oui mais c'est bien la première fois qu'on est aussi proche."** Précisa le blond sous les carrésses des mains de son ami.

**"Ca c'est sûr."** Ajouta Imayoshi qui n'avait effectivement jamais été aussi collé a Wakamatsu.

**"En faite, pour être plus précis, ce qu'elles ont dit c'est que cette activité était l'occasion d'apprendre à nous connaître, de créer des amitiées, et plus si affinité !"** Rectifia Wakamatsu.** "En ce qui nous concerne, on se connaît déjà par coeur, on est déja très amis et quand j'ai compris que j'allais changer de partenaire pour être avec toi, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion qu'il y est plus, vu qu'il a déjà affinité !"** Déclara Wakamatsu, prenant son capitaine par surprise.

Imayoshi qui jusque là était trés impliqué dans son massage, se stoppa net !

Qu'est-ce que Wakamatsu venait de lui dire ?

**"Heu... comment ça plus ?"** Demanda le brun qui était complétement perdu et ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir.

Wakamatsu commençait à strésser ! C'était le moment ! Il allait lui dire maintenant !

**"Je voulais te le dire tout à l'heure dans le jardin, mais Liu nous a interrompu et m'a même devancé."** Expliqua le blond.

Imayoshi était dans le floue ! Qu'est-ce que Wakamatsu avait voulu lui dire ? Et comment ça Liu l'avait devancé ?

**"Je sais que je n'aurai pas du, mais j'ai écouté vôtre conversation en me cachant dans un coin. Et même si tu trouves que Liu est le plus beau mec que tu es vu de ta vie, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas fait pour toi !"** S'exclama Wakamatsu

**"Q-Qu'est-ce que tu veux me faire comprendre Wakamatsu ? Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?" **

**"Tu me plais Imayoshi ! Tu me plais vraiment beaucoup !" **Se déclara finalement le blond après des mois de reflexion.

Imayoshi ne bougeait plus...

Wakamatsu venait de lui faire une déclaration ?...

AMOUREUSE ? ? ...

**"J'ai entendu toute vôtre conversation sur la beauté intèrieur et extèrieur, sur l'alchimie entre deux personnes, sur vôtre "test de connexion" et je ne veux pas que tu perdes ton temps et que tu souffres Imayoshi !" **Continua le joueur de Tôô. **"Tu l'as dit toi même, la beauté ne sert à rien sans la personnalité ! Et quand j'ai vu Liu te faire pleurer et te blesser sans prendre le temps de peser ses mots, ça m'a rendu fou !"** Avoua le blond.** "Tu mérites mieux que lui ! Tu mérites mieux que juste un physique ! Tu mérites une personne qui puisse voir à quelle point tu es magnifique intèrieurement et extèrieurement sans passer par un stupide test !"**

En entendant la dernière phrase de son coéquipier, Imayoshi se pencha sur lui en posant ses mains au sol de part et d'autre de son visage.

**"Tu veux dire que tu le vois toi ?!"** Demande Imayoshi le visage au dessus de celui de l'autre garçon.

Wakamatsu regardait les lunettes de son capitaine glisser et leva une main pour les lui retirer et les poser sur le côté.

**"Sur le terrain certains de trouve vicieux, alors que moi je te trouve incroyable ! En ce qui concerne ta personnalité certain te décriront comme ennuyeux, alors que moi je te trouve drôle et avec de la conversation ! En pour ce qui en est de ton physique... Liu te trouve incroyablement moche, alors que pour moi c'est évident... Tu es incroyablement beau !"**

**"WOUUUUAAAAH ! L'activité vient à peine de commencer que ces deux là se galochent déjà !" **S'écria Koganei à qualifourchon sur Narumi.

**"On peut faire ça nous aussi si tu veux ?"** Dit avec un sourire au coin Narumi avant de tirer brusquement le bras de Koganei vers lui et glisser ensuite sa main dans sa nuque pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

**"HAIZAKI REGARDE KOGANEI !"** S'écria Hara tout excité de voir Imayoshi et Wakasmatsu se galocher suivis de l'ex d'Haizaki et Narumi.

**"HARA ARRÊTE DE GIGOTER SUR L'ENTRE-JAMBE DE MON MEC A MOI !"** Cria Takao en voyant Hara faire de petis bons sur le bassin de son homme.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu es jaloux ? Hein ? Hein ?"** Répliqua Hara en faisant des mouvements d'avant en arrière sur Silver comme s'il le chevauchait pour de vrai.

**"JASON NE RESTE PAS SANS RIEN FAIRE AUSSI !"** S'énerva contre son petit ami beaucoup trop passif Takao.

**"KAZUYA ARRÊTE TOI PUTAIN !"** S'exclama Kiyoshi Miyaji, qui ne rigolait pas du tout avec les petites provocations d'Hara envers Takao qui le provoquait lui aussi.

**"C'est bon Kiyoshi c'était pour rire !"** S'arrêta Hara.

**"En quand moi je le fait ça te fait toujours rire ?!"** Demanda Miyaji en reproduisant à son tour une chevauché endiablé sur le bassin d'Haizaki.

**"HEY ! ARRÊTE PUTAIN !"** Ne rigolait plus du tout Hara.

**"Kiyoshi arrête toi maintenant !"** Se mêla aussi Yuya qui n'aimait pas cette proximité entre son frère et Haizaki.

**"Tu ne veux pas que ton frère fasse n'importe quoi dans son couple, c'est gentil."** Dit Hayakawa qui était sur le bassin de Yuya.

**"Non, je veux juste qu'il évite de faire ce genre de chose sur Haizaki !"** Expliqua Yuya.

**"Pourquoi ?" **S'etonna Hayakawa qui était pourtant sûr que Yuya ne connaissait personne d'autre que l'équipe de Shutoku.

**"J'aime bien Haizaki."**

**"Comment ça tu l'aimes bien ? tu l'aimes bien comment ?"**

Yuya remarqua le regard questionneur d'Hayakawa et se mit à rougir.

**"Heu... En toute amitié bien sûr !"** Se repris vite le plus jeune des Miyaji qui ne voulait pas qu'Hayakawa pense que ce qu'il avait dit pour lui valait aussi pour Haizaki.

**"Hey Nash ! Arrête de passer plusieurs fois sur les tétons de mon mec sinon je vais passer mon poing sur ta gueule connard !"** S'emporta Aomine qui voyat bien que le blond de Joseï s'attardait beaucoup trop sur les zones sensibles de son chéri Otsubo.

**"Ton mec n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre !"**Répondu Nash.

**"Daiki ne l'écoute pas ! Ce n'est pas parce que je ne dit rien que ça me plaît !"** Paniqua Otsubo qui n'avait rien demandé.

**"Aomine tu te permets de parler alors que tu as la main posé sur le téton de mon mec pendant que tu fais tes petites menaces !"** Le repris également Kise.

Aomine regarda sa main et la retira immédiatement en constatent qu'il l'avait effectivement laissé sur le téton de Mitobe.

**"Kise ne l'ouvre pas trop alors que je t'ai entendu dire à Kuroko que ce massage était l'un de tes fantasmes !"** Ajouta à son tour Mitobe.

**"J'ai dis avant ! C'était avant mon amour !"** Se défendu comme il pouvait le blond de Kaijo.

Liu entendit un hurlement de Koganeï et quand il tourna la tête pour voir ce qui se passait du côté du remplaçant de Seirin, il tomba pile sur l'objet de cette réaction si bruyante.

Imayoshi penché sur Wakamatsu...

Pour...

UN BAISER ! ! ! !

**"C'est quoi cette connerie ?!"** Pêta un câble le géant en se levant brutalement faisant basculer Izuki par terre.

**"Hey ne pousse pas Shun-chin !"** S'écria Murasakibara qui même s'ils étaient en pause, défendrait toujours son chéri.

Liu n'écoutait pas son coéquipier, ni les filles en train de lui demander de regagner sa place ! Liu n'entendait plus rien ni personne, ne voyait plus rien ni personne apart Imayoshi penché sur cet enfoiré de Wakamatsu.

Imayoshi embrassait son coéquipier avec passion, avec fougue ! Et ce dernier qui semblait tout autant apprécier l'instant, c'était même autorisé une petite main baladeuse sur l'une des fesses de son capitaine.

Imayoshi n'avait pas contrôlé sa joie, et en entendant son ami lui faire une si belle déclaration et lui dire ces mots que personnes ne lui avait jamais dit en le qualifiant de "beau", le brun de Tôô avait laisser son instinc le guider et avait initié ce baiser !

Brusquement, Imayoshi sentit son bras être violement saisit, et en un claquement de doigt, il se retrouva debout face à Liu qui le tenait toujours, plus remonté que jamais !

**"Tu fous quoi là putain ?!"** Lui cria dessus Liu furieux.** "C'est pourtant toi qui m'as parlé de connexion, d'alchimie et de toutes ces conneries, et maintenant que j'accepte de tenter le coup avec toi, tu me la mets profonde en embrassant comme une chaudasse ce connard qui te pelote le cul ! C'est ça la connexion que tu recherchais ?!" **Etait hors de lui Liu qui pour la première fois avait accepté de faire confiance et de tenter quelque chose de vrai et profond et voyait ses efforts piétiné.

**"Ne lui cris pas dessus toi ! Ca ne ta pas suffit de le faire pleurer connard ! Imayoshi n'est pas fait pour un mec comme toi !" **Prit la défense d'Imayoshi Wakamatsu qui ne comptait pas laisser le géant hurler sur le garçon qu'il aimait sans rien faire.

En entendant les paroles de Wakamatsu, le regard de Liu changea d'un coup.

Ses sourcils étaient fronçés et ses yeux d'un noir perçant ! Térrifiant !

Wakamatsu sentit comme une vague de chaleur émaner du géant, et il eu froid dans le dos.

**"Moi ? Je ne suis pas fais pour Imayoshi ? Répète ça pour voir.."** Dit Liu d'un ton menaçant en faisant un pas vers Wakamatsu qui commençait un vraiment avoir peur.

**"Attend !"** Le retenu par le poignet Imayoshi. **"Liu tu ... Tu es jaloux ?"**

**"Vous trois arrêté ça tout de suite et regagnez vos places !" **Les stoppa net Riko en tirant Liu d'un côté pendant que Momoi tirait Imayoshi et Wakamatsu de l'autre pour les racompagner à leur places.

Tous les autres garçons étaient sous le choc, surpris au possible ! C'était quoi ce tout nouveau triangle amoureux ?!

**"Ce n'est que le début de la séance et il y a des cris de partout et limite une bagarre ! Ce n'est vraiment pas possible surtout que les dés n'ont toujours pas été jetés !"** Les recadras également la rose alors que les trois perturbateurs avaient regagnés leur places.

Moi ? Jaloux ? Comment est-ce que je pourrais être déjà jaloux ?

Cette question tournait dans la tête de Liu sans qu'il ne puisse y répondre.

**"Et bien peut être qu'on devrait les lancer ces dés ma petite Satsuki !"** Proposa Riko.

Momoi s'empara d'un dé et Riko de l'autre. Si l'un des deux dés tombait sur une face vide, aucune action ne serait infligé aux garçons et le premier lancé aurait juste été perdu !

**"Un... deux... trois !"** Crièrent les deux filles en lançant les dès en l'air.

**"OUUUUUH ! J'espère que vous aimez lécher et que vous aimez les abdos, car c'est vôtre première action !"** Anonça Riko.


	16. Chapter 16

_! ! ! ! MERCIIII **ISAFEEEE ** pour ta review ! ! ! !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

_( Quinze minutes avant la dispute entre Liu, Imayoshi et Wakamatsu )_

_/ Kawase et Yamazaki sur Kagami /_

**"Heu... Comment on s'organise ?"** Demanda Kawase à genoux à droite de Kagami.

**"Je... Je sais pas trop !"** Répondu Yamazaki également à genoux à gauche du tigre de Seirin.

Kagami était allongé sur le dos sur la serviette, la tête posé sur le petit cube en mousse qui servait de coussin et regardait le ciel en espérant que la vue des nuages allait l'apaiser et lui faire oublier que ces deux partenaires était deux gros connards !

Mais malheureusement, le solei était à son zénith, et le ciel était d'un bleu perçant, complétement vide de nuages, et kagami ne pouvait donc s'empécher de se dire qu'il faisait équipe avec deux connards !

**"Bon on a cas faire chacun son tour !"** Proposa Kawase qui voulait qu'ils commencent vite pour finir vite cette activité qui le mettait très mal à l'aise vu ce qui s'était passé avec Kagami peu de temps avant. **"Tu t'assoies sur lui d'abord et moi aprés !"**

**"Hey ! Pourquoi ça devrait être moi le premier !"** s'écria Yamazaki qui était très stréssé à l'idée de devoir être tactil avec Kagami après tout ce qui s'était passé.

**"Ok, ben je commence alors !"** Coupa court le joueur de Joseï.

Kagami avait envie de rire ! C'est deux là se disputait déjà, quel couple en carton ! Pensa t-il.

**"Bon je vais m'assoir sur toi ok... "** Le prevenu Kawase avant de s'installer à califourchon sur le bassin du tigre.

En sentant le joueur de Joseï s'asseoir sur lui, Kagami torna vite la tête sur le côté ! Il n'avait absolument pas envie de croiser son regard de petit menteur de merde !

Kawase, qui était très gêné posa doucement ses mains sur les pecs de Kagami et commença à le masser lentement.

**"Tu devrais peut être utiliser ça ?"** L'imtérompu Yamazaki en lui tendant la bouteille d'huile de massage.

**"Oh ! J'avais complétement zappé merci !"** Kawase était tellement stréssé qu'il faisait n'importe quoi.

Kagami était silencieux ! Il ne laisait s'échapper aucun sons, aucunes réactions face au massage de Kawase qui quelques jours plus tôt aurait été pour lui un véritable plaisir vu qu'il avait eu un gros coup de coeur pour le roux de Joseï !

Mais après ce qui c'était passé sur la terrasse, Kagami trouvait presque le fait d'être touché par Kawase désagréable !

Yamazaki regardait les deux autres sans rien dire non plus.

Voir son ex petit ami qu'il aimait toujours se faire masser le torse par Kawase ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il trouvait même ça plutôt sexy !

Ce qui le dérangeait là tout de suite, c'était son manque de courage !

Il avait discuté avec Kawase juste avant et avait prit la décission de s'excuser au près de son ex pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait !

Cette séance de massage n'était surement pas le moment le plus approprié pour des excuses, mais c'était très certainement le dernier moment où il pourrait avoir toute l'attention de Kagami, et il ne devait pas laisser passer cette occasion d'être totalement honnête avec le rouge, et de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur !

**"Je suis désolé Kagami !"**

Le joueur de Seirin qui faisait tout pour penser à autre chose que la compagnie des deux autres roux fut très surpris quand il entendit son nom être pronocé, et en plus de ça pour des excuses !

Yamazaki fixa Kawase les yeux écarquillés.

Il venait de s'excuser !

Aussi vite !

Aussi simplement !

**"Je suis désolé Kagami pour ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure... C'est bien moi qui est mentit et raconté n'importe quoi !"** Continua Kawase avec un ton timide, honteux, mais surtout très sincère.

**"Q-Quoi ?"** Etait complétement perdu Kagami qui avait tourné la tête pour fixer le garçon au dessus de lui.

Kawase était en train d'avouer qu'il avait mentit !

Aussi vite !

Aussi simplement !

Yamazaki fixait Kawase imprésionné par son cran et repensa à ce qui lui avait dit quand il l'avait plaqué à son tour contre la porte: _"Tu es mon kohai petit !"_

Yamazaki esquissa un petit sourire.

Kawase était peut être mignon, mais il était bel et bien son ainé, et le lui prouvait une fois de plus en étant le premier à prendre l'initiative de s'excuser... Il lui montrait l'exemple ! Et Yamazaki comptait bien lui aussi faire ce premier pas vers Kagami.

**"Je... Je suis moi aussi sincèrement désolé Kagami !"** S'exclama à son tour Yamazaki avait du mal à retenir son émotion, car ce qu'il avait fait à Kagami était beaucoup plus difficile à assumer que le mensonge de Kawase !

**"Hein ?"** S'exclama Kagami complétement perdu en se tournant ensuite vers Yamazaki qui s'était contre toute attend lui aussi excusé !

Le dunker de Seirin était choqué et ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait ! Pourquoi ces deux là s'excusaient et semblaient si mal alors que quelques heures plus tôt ils se liguaient contre lui pour l'accuser de choses horrible !

**"Vous vous excusez vraiment au près de moi ? De moi Kagami, alors que toi tu m'accussais de mentir, et toi de te rabaisser à longueur de journée ?"** Voulait être sur Taïga de ne pas souffrir d'hallucinations auditive.

**"Oui je m'excuse vraiment auprès de toi Kagami."** Répondu le premier Kawase.** "J'ai eu un énorme coup de coeur pour Yamazaki en arrivant ici, et quand j'ai compris qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour toi, j'ai profité des points sensibles de vôtre histoire pour vous diviser encore plus et garder Yamazaki pour moi !"** Expliqua en tout honnêteté Kawase.**"Mais même si sur le coup il m'a cru et t'a accusé, Yamazaki à finalement vu clair dans mon jeu et m'a contrait à tout lui révéler... Et par la même occasion il a pu lui aussi ouvrir les yeux sur vôtre relation..."**

Kawase était clairement en train de l'aider à s'expliqué et Yamazaki décida de saisir ce moment !

**"Oui !"** S'écria Yamazaki légèrement prit de court.**" J'ai ouvert les yeux Kagami ! J'ai ouvert les yeux sur tout ! tout !"** Commença Yamazaki qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il allait enfin ouvrir son coeur à Kagami !

**"J'ai été un véritable salaud depuis le début ! Tu ne m'as jamais rabaissé ! Tu as toujours été adorable avec moi mais j'étais tellement fragil émotionellement et mal dans ma peau que je prenais tout ce que tu disais mal ! Je me sentais visé par toutes tes remarques, et j'ai complétement vrillé ! J'ai complétement déconné ! Je t'ai super mal parlé alors que toi tu gardais ton calme ! Je t'ai piqué alors que toi tu ne me répondais pas ! Et je t'ais même frappé alors que tu ne faisais que te défendre pour la première fois de tout le mal que je te faisais !"** Avait enfin vidé son sac Yamazaki en criant et en pleurant !

**"Hiroshi..."** Murmura Kagami en levant la main pour carrésser la joue de Yamazaki qu'il détestait voir pleurer.

**"Je t'ais frappé ! Je suis un vrai monstre ! Je ne mérite pas quelqu'un d'aussi bon que toi ! Je ne te mérite pas Taïga !"** Etait au bout de sa vie Yamazaki qui rêvait de se remettre avec Kagami mais ne se pensait plus à la hauteur de le rendre heureux.

**"Ne pleure pas Hiroshi, ça me brise le coeur de te voir comme ça.."**

Kagami avait parfaitement entendu les excuses de Yamazaki et avait l'impression que c'était irréel !

Yamazaki semblait si convaincu qu'il était mauvais et l'avait tellement accusé de lui vouloir du mal, que l'entendre et le voir prendre conscience de ses tords semblait irréel, mais c'était pourtant bien vrai !

Ce que Kagami avait toujours voulu entendre de la bouche de Yamazaki avait enfin été dit ! Et même si il lui avait fait térriblement mal par ses paroles et surtout par son geste, Kagami avait toujours su qu'il suffisait qu'il s'excuse pour que toute cette histoire ne soit plus qu'un sombre passé, et qu'il lui pardonne tout ! TOUT !

**"Je suis vraiment désolé Taïga de t'avoir fait autant de mal alors que j'étais censé t'aimer et te chérir plus que tout ! Tu dois sûrement me détester aujourd'hui et tu as complétement raison, mais je veux que tu sâches que moi je t'aime !"** Déclara Yamazaki.** "Je t'ai toujours aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours Taïga !" **Dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur Yamzaki.

**"Moi aussi je t'ai toujours aimé, je t'aime et je t'aimerai pour le reste de ma vie Hiroshi !"** Avoua Kagami qui même si ils avaient vécu une période très dure, ne pourrais jamais détester ce garçon qui était tout simplement l'amour de sa vie !

**"Vraiment ?!"** Yamazaki qui était très étonner de la réponse de Kagami le regardait avec de grands yeux tout brillants, envahis par le soulagement et le bonheur !

Kagami sentit son coeur ratter un battement en voyant la bouille adorable de son Yamazaki ! Le Yamazaki dont il était tombé amoureux et qu'il venait enfin de retrouver !

**"Je... Je crois que je suis en trop... "**Dit subitement Kawase en se retirant du bassin du joueur de Seirin.

Le couple venait de se réconcilier et Kawase était très fière de Yamazaki et très content pour eux !

Mais il était effectivement de trop, et se devait de laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux autres. Mais surtout, il n'avait pas envie de voir Yamazaki aussi heureux avec un autre sous ses yeux.

**"WOUUUUAAAAH ! L'activité vient à peine de commencer que ces deux là se galochent déjà !" **S'écria Koganei à qualifourchon sur Narumi.

**"On peut faire ça nous aussi si tu veux ?"** Dit avec un sourire au coin Narumi.

**"HAIZAKI REGARDE KOGANEI !"** S'écria Hara tout excité.

**"HARA ARRÊTE DE GIGOTER SUR L'ENTRE-JAMBE DE MON MEC A MOI !"** Cria Takao.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu es jaloux ? Hein ? Hein ?"**Répliqua Hara en faisant des mouvements d'avant en arrière sur Silver comme s'il le chevauchait pour de vrai.

**"Je vais voir avec les filles si je peux intégrer un autre groupe !"** Dit Kasawe qui voulu se lever mais fut retenu par Kagami.**  
**

**"Attend !"** Le stoppa le plus grand. **"Je connais Hiroshi par coeur, et je sais que sans l'encouragement de quelqu'un, il ne se serait jamais excusé aussi vite, et je pense que tu es cette personne... alors merci Kawase !"** Le remercia le tigre avec un grand sourire !

Kawase se mit à rougir. Il n'avait jamais remarqué que Kagami avait un aussi beau sourire !

En voyant l'autre garçon rougir, Kagami sentit son coeur se serrer ! Kawase était tellement mignon !

Yamazaki observait Kawase et Kagami tout gêné l'un envers l'autre, et ne pu s'empêcher de les trouver adorable ensemble !

**"Taïga ?"** L'interpella Yamazaki à voix basse l'air gêné.

**"Oui bébé !"** Se tourna vers lui Kagami.

**"Tout à l'heure quand tu nous as laissé sur la terrasse, Kawase et moi on s'est embrassé... assez passionnément..."**

**"Oui mais t'inquiète je ne t'en veux pas !"** Le coupa directement Kagami pour le rassurer.

**"Ce n'est pas ça !... Je... Je me disait juste que... vu que tu aimais bien Kawase toi aussi... Vous devriez peut être vous aussi... vous... vous embrasser histoire qu'on soit à égalité quoi !"** Proposa l'air de rien Yamazaki qui au delà de vouloir les mettre à égalité avait surtout envie de voir les deux autres roux s'embrasser.

Kawase se tendit d'un coup en entendant la proposition de Yamazaki !

Il voulait vraiment qu'il embrasse Kagami ?!

Devant lui ?!

**"Q-Quoi ?! Tu es sèrieux là ?!"** S'étonna le tigre qui n'était pas vraiment contre mais était surtout surpris que Yamazaki propose ça de lui même. **"Ca ne te dérange pas de nous voir nous embrasser ?"**

**"Non ça ne me dérange pas... Je trouve ça plutôt... syxe"** Dit rapidement le dernier moi Yamazaki.

**"Plutôt quoi ?"** Redemanda Taïga qui avait mal compris.

**"Plutôt sexy voilà ! Je vous trouve sexy ensemble !"** Avoua finalement haut et fort Yamazaki.

**"Toi aussi !"**S'exclama Kagami.

**"Comment ça moi aussi ? Tu nous trouves sexy Kawase et moi ensemble ?"** S'étonna à son tour Yamazaki.

**"Ben tu es sexy et Kawase est sexy aussi, alors vous deux ensemble ça donne un truc deux fois plus sexy !"** Avoua également Kagami.

Kawase les écoutaient parler et était complétement perdu.

**"Les gars vous me mettez vraiment mal à l'aise là ! Vous vous ètes remis ensemble non ? Je ne crois pas que je devrais être mêlé à tout ça !"** Commença à paniquer Kawase qui ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il venait faire là. Il aimait bien Yamazaki et trouvait Kagami très attirant mais ils étaient trois et un couple ça se faisait à deux !

Kagami et Yamazaki se regardèrent et pensèrent à la même chose !

**"Kawase..."** Commença Kagami.** "Ca te dirait de sortir avec nous ?..."**

**"Vous trois arrêté ça tout de suite et regagnez vos places !" **Les stoppa net Riko en tirant Liu d'un côté pendant que Momoi tirait Imayoshi et Wakamatsu de l'autre pour les racompagner à leur places.

**"Ce n'est que le début de la séance et il y a des cris de partout et limite une bagarre ! Ce n'est vraiment pas possible surtout que les dés n'ont toujours pas été jetés !"** Les recadras également la rose alors que les trois perturbateurs avaient regagnés leur places.

**"Et bien peut être qu'on devrait les lancer ces dés ma petite Satsuki !"** Proposa Riko.

Momoi s'empara d'un dé et Riko de l'autre.

**"Un... deux... trois !"** Crièrent les deux filles en lançant les dès en l'air.

**"OUUUUUH ! J'espère que vous aimez lécher et que vous aimez les abdos, car c'est vôtre première action !"** Anonça Riko.


	17. Chapter 17

_! ! ! **ISAFEE** , **GUEST,** un graaaaand merci à vous deux pour vos supers review :D ! ! !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

_( Dix minutes avant l'annonce de la première action )_

_/ Hanamiya sur Sakuma /_

L' activité massage durait depuis quelques minutes déjà et Hanamiya qui était à califourchon sur Sakuma n'avait pas dit un mot et faisait ce qui l'avait à faire sans plus d'émotions que ça.

En effet, il était difficile pour le capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi de se détendre avec le garçon qui se trouvait sous lui en sachant que ce même garçon avait eu la culot d'aller parler à Midorima pour le provoquer purement et simplement !

Sakuma de son côté n'avait pas non plus oser adresser la parole à Hanamiya et le regardait faire, intimidé.

Il fallait dire que le "bad boy" était quelqu'un de très charismatique et assez intimidant de par son aura sombre. Et pour Sakuma qui avait des sentiments pour le brun depuis le collège, Hanamiya était encore plus intimidant et être près de lui... et même trèèèès près de lui, le mettait véritablement mal à l'aise !

Hanamiya pouvait sentir les battements du coeur de Sakuma à travers sa poitrine et savoir qu'il était de position de puissance le faisait jubiller intèrieurement !

Oui Sakuma était plutôt beau garçon.

Oui il l'avait matter deux trois fois.

Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il avait envie de plus avec le joueur de Joseï !

Hanamiya était un mauvais garçon, il avait eu par le passé des pratiques horribles sur le terrain, il avait une grande gueule et il se battait souvent, mais quand il sagissait du shooteur de Shutoku, Hanamiya Makoto etait un autre homme et avait des valeurs et des principes concernant leur couple qu'il ne briserait jamais !

Alors jamais il ne ferait quoi que ce soit d'irrespectueux et de blessant en vers son homme !

Pas de calîn. Pas de bisou. Et surement pas de sexe avec un autre dans son dos !

Il n'était pas Seto !

**"Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on se parle toi et moi !"** lança brusquement Sakuma qui avait reunis tout son courage pour adresser cette phrase qu'il trouvait ridicule à Hanamiya.

Le capitaine de Kirisaki redardait l'autre garçon lui sourire bêtement et n'était absuloment pas partant pour rentrer dans son petit jeu du_ " faison connaissance comme si de rien était alors que j'ai provoqué ton mec !"_

**"Pourquoi t'es parti provoquer mon mec ?"** Demanda directement Hanamiya vu qu'apparemment Sakuma avait envie de bavarder.

La question d'Hanamiya refoidissa d'un coup Sakuma qui savait que Midorima avait du mettre Hanamiya au courant mais n'imaginait pas que le sujet serait balancé sur le tapis de cette façon.

**"Heu... Je ne l'ai pas provoqué... Je voulais surtout le prévenir !"** Réctifia Sakuma timidemment.

Hanamiya arrêta son massage et fixa le joueur de Joseï avec agacement.

**"Le prévenir de quoi ? Tu m'as pris pour un mec facile ou quoi ?! Tu crois que parce que je t'ai regardé deux trois fois tu peux m'avoir en claquant des doigts ?!"** S'emporta vite le brun qui n'avait pas du tout apprécié l'excès de confiance qu'avait eu Sakuma face à son homme alors que face à lui il se faisait tout petit.

**"Non non ! Ce n'ai absolument pas ce que je voulais faire comprendre à Midorima !"** Commença à paniqué Sakuma qui ne voulait pas que son message soit déformé.

**"Alors tu voulais lui faire comprendre quoi ? Le prévenir de quoi ?"** Redemanda Hanamiya qui voulait tirer cette histoire au clair et connaître les intentions de Sakuma envers lui et son couple avec le joueur de shutotku.

**"Je... Je t'aime depuis le collège Hanamiya ?"** Avoua avec surprise Sakuma.

Hanamiya se figea un instant !

De ce qu'il avait compris Sakuma avait 18 ans ! Alors si il le kiffait depuis le collège ça devait faire quoi ? Trois ans qu'il l'aimait bien ? TROIS LONGUES ANNEES ? ? ! !

**"Atend tu me kiff depuis aussi longtemps ? sèrieusement ?"** Etait plus qu'étonné Hanamiya qui ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà plu à qui que ce soit avant le shooter de Shutoku.

**"Oui tu me plaits depuis tout ce temps et après trois ans je ne qualifirai plus ça _"d'aimer bien",_ mais plutôt _"d'être amoureux"_ !"** Tenait à préciser Sakuma exactement quels genre de sentiments il ressentait pour Hanamiya.

Hanamiya était plus que sous le choc ! Sakuma était amoureux de lui depuis le collège ?! De lui ? Hanamiya Makoto ?

**"Comment tu as pu tomber amoureux de moi je comprend pas ? "**

**"Nos équipes aux collèges se rencontraient souvent en match d'entraînements et je t'ai tout de suite trouvé très mignon et très talentueux ! "** Confia Sakuma.

**"Ah oui ?"** Etait très flatté le brun qui avait vu sa colère redescendre à l'entente de quelques compliments.

**"Oui c'est la vérité !"** Confirma le joueur de Joseï. **"Et depuis je m'interesse à tout ce qui te concerne ! Je te suis sur tes réseaux sociaux et je suis tes amis aussi au cas où il posteraient un truc sur toi ! Et J'ai lu tous les articles qui parlaient des _"généraux sans couronnes"_ où de l'équipe de Kirisaki Daiichi dans les magasines de baskets lycéen ! "** Révéla le plus grand qui depuis son coup de foudre au collège était obnubilé par Hanamiya Makoto.

Le joueur de Kirisaki commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise face au trop grand intêret que Sakuma semblait porter à son égard.

**"Et depuis trois ans tu n'es sortis avec personnes ?"**

**"Non je t'avais trop dans la tête pour pouvoir penser à quelqu'un d'autre."** Avoua le plus grand.

Hanamiya soupira... Sakuma avait l'air très sincère !

**"Je t'aime Hanamiya ! Je t'aime depuis trois ans ! Je te connais par coeur !"** Haussa la voix Sakuma. **"Je n'ai jamais voulu dire que tu étais un mec facile et que t'avoir serait un jeu d'enfant ! Je voulais juste avouer à Midorima comme un homme que je ne comptais pas rester les bras croisés et que je tenterai enfin ma chance pour être avec toi !"** Expliqua beaucoup plus clairement le joueur de Joseï qui avait enfin depuis si longtemps l'opportunité de se rapprocher d'Hanamiya.

Le capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi tourna la tête et pris une grande inspiration.

Sakuma l'aimait vraiment... Vraiment beaucoup, et le voir si épris de lui touchait Hanamiya, et maintenant que Sakuma avait éclaircit les choses Hanamiya respectait son honnéteté face à Midorima et son courage mais il ne devait pas le laisser esperer plus longtemps.

**"Sakuma... écoute..."** Commença doucement Hanamiya qui ne savait pas trop comment si prendre. **"Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu es partit parler à Shintaro et franchement je trouve ça grave cool que tu es eu les couilles d'aller le prévenir droit dans les yeux et je te respect pour ça !"** Le rassura le brun. **"Je suis super impressionné que tu m'aimes depuis tout ce temps et que tu t'intêrèsses à moi et ça me touche beaucoup sèrieux !... Mais je suis désolé... Même si tu es plutôt pas mal et que tu sembles super sympa et tout... je... je ne quitterais pas Midorima et il ne se passera malheureusement rien de plus entre nous que de l'amitié."**

Hanamiya se devait d'être honnête avec Sakuma pour ne pas allimenter ses espoirs, et lui faire croire qu'il avait une chance alors que ce n'était pas le cas.

Hanamiya était fou de Midorima et ce dernier réunissait toutes les caractéristiques physique et mental qu'il recherchait ! Et même si il était son premier petit ami et sa première histoire d'amour et que penser ça était peut être trop tôt, Hanamiya était sûr et certain que Midorima Shintaro était son âme soeur et l'homme de sa vie !

Le regard de Sakuma se vida d'un coup... Comment Hanamiya pouvait-il le rejeter comme ça ?! Sans même lui avoir accordé une toute petite chance.

**"Quoi, c'est tout ? Tu me mets un rateau sans même avoir pris le temps de me connaître ?"**

**"Je n'ai pas besoin d'aprendre à te connaître. Tu es beau mais il te manque un truc rien que dans ce que tu dégages comme aura... Tu es pas mal comme beaucoup ici, mais ça s'arrête là désolé. Et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis !"** Resta ferme Hanamiya pour ne pas que l'autre garçon insiste d'avantage.

Sakuma tourna la tête déçu et triste de ne pas avoir pu montrer ne serait ce qu'un bout de sa personnalité à Hanamiya.

**"Ok..." **Répondit-il simplement face au rejet total du garçon dont il était amoureux depuis si longtemps.**  
**

**"Je... Je suis vraiment déso..."**

**"Lève toi !"** Le coupa d'un ton sec Sakuma, extrêmement véxé.

Hanamiya s'éxécuta et se leva du bassin du joueur de Joseï qui se leva aussitôt.

**"Vous trois arrêté ça tout de suite et regagnez vos places !" **Les stoppa net Riko en tirant Liu d'un côté pendant que Momoi tirait Imayoshi et Wakamatsu de l'autre pour les racompagner à leur places.

**"Ce n'est que le début de la séance et il y a des cris de partout et limite une bagarre ! Ce n'est vraiment pas possible surtout que les dés n'ont toujours pas été jetés !"** Les recadras également la rose alors que les trois perturbateurs avaient regagnés leur places.

**"Et bien peut être qu'on devrait les lancer ces dés ma petite Satsuki !"** Proposa Riko.

Momoi s'empara d'un dé et Riko de l'autre.

**"Un... deux... trois !"** Crièrent les deux filles en lançant les dès en l'air.

**"OUUUUUH ! J'espère que vous aimez lécher et que vous aimez les abdos, car c'est vôtre première action !"** Anonça Riko avant d'être brusquement interpeller par l'un des garçons.

**"Excusez moi les filles !"** Cria Sakuma debout.**  
**

**"Heu... Oui Sakuma qu'y a t-il ?"** S'étonna la brune de l'intervention soudaine du joueur de Joseï.

**"Je peux vous parler un instant ?" **Demanda Sakuma.

Les deux filles intrigués acceptèrent la demmande du garçon et se mirent sur le côté avec lui afin d'écouter se qu'il avait à leur dire de si important que ça méritait l'intéruption de l'activité.

Tout le monde regardaient les trois discuter sans savoir de quoi il était sujet.

**"Ok... Pas de soucis... Oui ce sera bon... Ne t'inquiète pas on comprend..."** Disait Momoi au loin avant de faire une annonce pendant que Sakuma se dirigeait vers la villa. **"Bon... Sakuma ne participera malheureusement pas à la suite de l'activité !" **Annonça t-elle.

**"Pourquoi ? Q'est-ce qui se passe ?"** Demanda Narumi très surpris de voir son ami quitter l'activité en ayant l'air d'aller super mal.

**"Nous n'en diront pas plus !" **coupa vite court Riko.

**"Du coup Makoto n'a plus de partenaire !"** Fit remarquer Midorima qui avait constaté une discussion semblant assez sèrieuse entre son petit ami et le joueur de Joseï.

**"Heu oui... C'est vrai... et bien..."**

**"Je veux bien faire équipe avec lui moi !"** Coupa directement la brune Kawase.

**"Heu je trouve ta proposition pas mal vu que tu es dans un groupe de trois ! Mais pourquoi vouloir changer ?"**

**"Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se serve de moi pour réaliser un fanstasme d'un temps puis qu'on me jette quand on en aura eu assez !"** Expliqua Kawase répondant ainsi indirectement à la proposition du couple de rouquin avec qui il faisait équipe.

**"Heu... Ok... Tu peux aller avec Hanamiya !"** Accepta Riko qui n'avait pas vraiment compris la raison de Kawase tout comme le reste de la villa.

Kagami et Yamazaki regardaient le troisième roux se lever pour s'installer à la place de Sakuma et étaient assez confus.

Kawase venait de leur foutre un vent en pleine face !

**"En gros il... Il vient de nous dire non ? De nous mettre un rateau ?"** Demanda Kagami à Yamazaki.

**"Oui c'est exactement ça ! Il pense qu'on veut l'utiliser comme coup d'un soir ou comme un plan cul !"** Réexpliqua le joueur de Kirisaki. **"C'est de ta faute à lui avoir proposé le truc aussi froidement !"** S'agaça Yamazaki qui n'aimait pas savoir Kawase bléssé.

**"Hey ! Moi au moins j'ai eu le cran de lui proposer !"** S'énerva également Kagami qui ne voulait pas que la faute soit rejeté sur lui.** "Et puis tu voulais que je lui dise comment ?! C'est pas évident de proposer une relation à trois !"**

**"Oui.. Ok... Tu as raison, tu lui as dit comme tu pouvais... Excuse moi ."** Avoua Yamazaki qui ne voulait pas se disputer à nouveau avec Kagami alors qu'ils venaient juste de se réconcilier.

**"Je t'aime."** Dit simplement le tigre qui adorait voir que son chéri faisait des éfforts pour que leur couple aille mieux.

**"Moi aussi je t'aime."** Répondu Yamazaki en venat s'intaller à califourchon sur son homme avant de lui faire un petit bisou sur les lèvres.** "Je crois que c'est ça qui dérange Kawase."**

**"Quoi ?"**

**"Toi et moi on est amoureux l'un de l'autre, et lui c'est juste un mec mignon qui nous plaît, alors il doit penser que c'est juste un fantasme de couple, une phase, et qu'on le jetera une fois qu'on se le sera tapé !" **

**"Mais pas du tout ! Je veux vraiment qu'on éssaye un truc avec lui ! Il me plaît vraiment et je pense que je pourait avoir de vrai sentiments pour lui !" **Rectifia Kagami qui ne voyait absolument pas le joueur de Joseï comme un plan cul.

**"Moi aussi je veux un truc sèrieux avec lui ! Mais c'est ce que lui doit penser en ce moment ! Il doit se sentir tellement pas à sa place."**

**"Alors on fait quoi ? On laisse tomber ? On lui court après ?"** Etait complétement perdu l'as de Seirin qui ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une situation pareil et ne savait absolument pas comment s'y prendre pour convaincre un mec de former un couple à trois.

**"On doit bien évidemment lui courir après, et surtout lui montrer qu'on veut du sèrieux !" **Expliqua très clairemant Yamazaki.**  
**

Du côté de la villa, Sakuma montait les escaliers en direction de sa chambre.

Il avait accepté de venir à ce camp de vacances pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il pourrait y rencontrer Hanamiya et tenter sa chance avec lui. Mais maintenant que le brun lui avait tout simplment brisé le coeur après toutes ces années à l'aimer bêtemment, Sakuma ne voyait plus aucunes raisons de continuer ses vacances qui pour lui s'étaient transformés en cauchemars !

Sakuma soupira en arrivant devant le dressing.

Il devait rester fort, il ne devait pas pleurer même si son coeur semblait avoir été arraché de sa poitrine.

Sakuma commença à vider son côté du placard et faire ses valises... Pour lui les vacances prennaient fin aujourd'hui !

**"Il s'est passé quoi avec Sakuma ?"** Demanda kawase qui s'inquiètait pour son ami alors qu'Hanamiya s'installait sur lui.

**"Je lui ai dit que je ne comptais pas me rapprocher de lui plus qu'amicalement, et visiblement il l'a très mal prit."** Expliqua Hanamiya qui était assez embarassé de se retrouver dans une situation comme celle-ci.

**"Sèrieux ?! Tu as du lui briser le coeur ! Il t'aimait depuis le collège !"**

**"C'est bon je sais je sais ! N'en rajouta pas !"**

**"Bon ce n'est pas que je suis présé, mais on là commence quand l'action !"** Demanda Aomine sur Mitobe qui n'était pas vraiment impatience de lécher le brun sous lui mais voulait surtout en finir vite avec cette activité de merde.

**"Ouais c'est vrai ! Finissons en avec ça !"** S'exclama également Takao qui voulait qu'Hara libère le bassin de son petit ami au plus vite.

**"Riko tu fais quoi sur ton portable putain ! Reprenons la séance vite fait bien fait !"** S'exprima aussi Haizaki qui n'était pas non plus très à l'aise entre le fait de voir Narumi et son ex Koganeï s'embrasser et d'avoir le petit ami de son pote Hara à qualifourchon sur lui.

**"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"** Murmura Momoï à l'oreille de Riko qui était focalisé sur ses sms.

**"Il est déjà là."** Lui répondu la brun. **"J'avais oublié qu'il devait arriver aussi tôt !"** Etait prise de court Riko.

Au même moment la sonnette de la villa retentit !

**"Oh j'y vais !"** S'exclama Riko en se dépêchant d'aller à l'entrée.

**"Je crois qu'on aura un nouveau spectateur pour assister à vôtre séance coquine !"** Révéla la rose.

**"Ca a sonné ! C'est qui !"** S'étonna Kise sous Kuroko.

**"Il y a encore un nouveau !"** Etait surpris Yuya qui venait lui même à peine d'arriver.

**"Un nouveau mec ?!"** S'écria Nash qui n'était pas contre l'arrivé d'un mec mignon.

**"Je me demande qui ça peut être !"** Etait également assez intrigué Silver.

**"Tu veux savoir pour quoi ?!"** S'énerva le faucon de Shutoku qui état vraiment très agacé par le comportement de Jason durant cette séance de massage.

**"Oh Riko revient avec quelqu'un ! Je crois bien que c'est un mec !"** S'écria Kobori sur Murasakibara.

En voyant Riko et le nouvel arrivant franchir les portes vitrées du jardin, Hara se leva brusquement du bassin de Silver et se mit à courir pour aller serrer dans ses bras l'invité.

**"Oh c'est _"le petit prince"_ !"** S'exclama Hanamiya en reconnaissant parfaitement le nouveau.

**"C'est mon petit bébé d'amour !"** S'écria également Hayakawa en voyant l'une des personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

**"Oh j'y crois pas qu'il soit là celui là !"** Ajouta également Yamazaki surpris de voir le _"trésor"_ d'Hara au camp de vacances.

**"Tu es trop mignon mon trésor !"** S'exclama Hara les larmes aux yeux en libérant l'autre garçon de son étreinte. **"Je suis tellement content de te voir ici ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !"** Continua t-il en tirant les joues du plus petit.

**"C'est qui, il est trop mignon ?!"** S'écria Takao qui en voyant le nouveau était finalement tout aussi intrigué que Silver.

**"Il ressemble à Hara en plus petit non ?!"** Remarqua Kuroko.

**"C'est vrai ils ont la même tête mais les cils du plus petit sont beaucoup plus long !"** Précisa Hyuga.

**"Hey tout le monde !"** Cria finalement Hara. **"Je vous présente Yû Tabata, ou plutôt Yû Hara ! Mon petit frère !"** Annonça le joueur de Kirisaki Daiichi très surpris et surtout très heureux de voir son petit frère débarquer au camp.

**"Bonjour.."** Salua le groupe Yû.

Tout le monde se figea d'un coup en voyant le plus jeune des Hara leur sourire !

Il était tellement... Mais teeeeellement adorable !

Hara était déjà beaucoup trop mignon malgrès son 1m88 et c'était déjà assez dure pour tout le monde de devoir suporter sa gueule d'ange tout les jours, alors avoir une version mini de lui, en encore plus mignon allait être une véritable épreuve pour leurs petits coeurs.

**"N'est-il pas trop mignon !"** S'écria la rose.

16 ans, 1m75, les cheveux violet court et de grand yeux gris en amandes avec de long cils. Biensûr que ce Yû Tabata était beaucoup plus que mignon ! Pensa tout le monde.

**"Ben vas-y, présente toi Yû !"** Lui proposa Riko.

**"Heu.. Bonjour, moi c'est Yû Tabata, j'ai 16 ans, je fais partis du club de basket de Nakamiya South et je suis le petit frère de Hara Kazuya !"** Se présenta brièvement le plus petit.

**"Dit s'en nous plus ! Est-ce que tu aimes les garçons ? Est-ce que tu es célibataire ?"** Demanda Riko qui savait que c'était ce que tout le monde voulait savoir.

**"Heu oui j'aime les garçons et oui je suis célibataire !"** Révéla Yû.

**"Et est-ce que tu aimes les grands brun ?!"** Demanda vite Narumi qui comme tout les autres s'était relevé et assis face aux deux frères.

**"Hey ! Pourqui ça t'intêresse alors que tu m'as embrassé juste avant ?"** S'étonna Koganei à côté de lui.

**"Je t'ai juste embrassé, tu n'es pas mon mec !"** Balança Narumi qui n'était absolument pas là pour se mettre en couple mais pour rencontrer de beau mec comme l'était complétement ce Yû Tabata.

**"Oui j'aime les grands brun ! Je n'ai pas vraiment de goût ! J'aime tout les styles de mecs !"** Avoua Yû qui n'avait pas vraiment de préférence.

**"Par "_j'aimes tout les styles de mecs"_ Yûyû veut dire qu'il aime tout les mecs ! Où plutôt qu'il aime se faire tout les mecs !"** Révéla Hara.

**"Hey ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?! Ils vont penser que je suis un mec facile !"** Se véxa le petit frère d'Hara.

**"Mais c'est le cas mon trésor ! Tu te tape tous les mecs plutôt pas mal qui te font des avances ! Et vu que tu est troooop mignon comme moi, tout le monde te fais des avances, et toi tu réponds aux avances de quasiment tout le monde !"** Avoua Hara qui voulait prévenir tout le monde pour ne pas que quelqu'un s'attache pour rien à son frère.

**"C'est complétement faux !"** Nia en bloc Yû.

**"Ah ouais ?! C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as embrassé quelqu'un alors ?"**

**"Heu... Le chaufeur de taxi qui m'a emmené devait avoir le début de la vingtaine et était trop beau et il m'a dit que j'étais trop mignon donc quand il m'a déposé on s'est embrassé, mais ce n'est pas une raison valable pour dire que je suis un mec facile... Enfin si peut-être que s'en est une..."**

**"Ben tu vois quand tu veux, tu es capable d'assumer trésor !"**

**"Mais je ne suis pas facile ! J'aime juste trop faire l'amour et personne n'est capable de suivre mon endurance donc je test pour trouver le bon."** Avoua sans tabou Yû.

**"Et pourquoi tu t'apelles Tabata et pas Hara ?"** S'étonna Otsubo.

**"Et bien c'est comme pour Haizaki, j'ai pris le nom de ma mère pour jouer au basket sans qu'on m'associe à mon frère ! Donc mon vrai nom est bien Hara mais vous pouvez m'appeller Tabata."**

**"Et d'où vous tenez ces visages si mignons ?" **Demanda Kise presque jaloux.

**"De nôtre père !"** Répondirent en même temps les frères Hara.

**"Vraiment ?!"** S'étonna Aomine.

**"Oui leur père ressemble comme deux goutes d'eau à Yû ! On dirai des jumeaux, il est petit et mignon !"** Révéla Yamazaki.

**"Leur père à l'air d'avoir 16 ans !"** Confirma Seto. **"Un jour il est venu au lycée pour un entretient avec un prof et il a faillit se faire limite violer par les gars du club de football qui l'on encercle pour lui demander son numéro pensant que c'était un nouveau première année !"** Raconta le brun.

**"Sèrieux ?! Il est aussi mignon que ça ?!"** Etait surpris Izuki.

**"Oui c'est le plus mignon de nous trois !"** Confirma Yû. **"Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez avant que j'arrive ? Vous étes tous en shorts de bain, moi aussi je veux participer !" **Demanda Yû qui était là pour profiter lui aussi du séjour et de toutes les activitées.

**"S'il participe je veux bien qu'il se joigne à nous alors ?!"** S'écria Koganeï qui comptait faire d'une pierre deux coups en se rapprochant de Yû qui avait déjà le même point commun avec lui pour le sexe, tout en piquant Narumi qui s'était bien foutu de lui.

**"Heu c'est d'accord ! Yû tu peux aller avec Narumi et Koganeï !"** Accepta Riko.


	18. Chapter 18

_! ! ! Merciiiii **ISAFEE** t'es la meilleur ! ! !_

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

**"Bon, maintenant que tout le monde a un ou des partenaires fixe et que vous étes tous parfaitemant installé, nous allons enfin commencer les actions ! "**Déclara Riko.

**"Comment ça _"les actions"_ ?"** S'étonna Kise alors qu'il n'y avait qu'une action pour l'instant.

**"Et bien vu que cette séance part dans tous les sens et commence à s'éterniser, nous avons décidé de vous faire éffectuer les trois actions à la suite avant de boucler cette activité !"** Expliqua Momoi.

En effet, les deux filles avaient décidé d'organiser cette séance de massage pimenté afin de créer un peu de rebomdissements et mettre les couples de la villa à l'épreuve tout en profitant d'une vue très _"caliente"_ ! Cependant, ce qui était censé n'être qu'une partie de chamailleries drôle était devenue beaucoup trop fronfonde et était prise beaucoup trop au sèrieux par certains !

Il y avait eu des volontées de changement de partenaire, des explications houleuses, des remballages violent et une grosse dispute qui avait faillit déboucher sur une bagarre, sans parler des cris et reproches échangé entre couple !

Les filles se devaient alors de cloturer cette activité au plus vite avant que tout cela entraine de véritables frictions ou même des ruptures !

La brune repris la parole pour expliquer le déroulement de cette fin de séance.**" Les duos et le rôle de chacun au sein des duos sont les suivant :**** \- Hayama sur Okamura**

**\- Muyazumi sur ****Kimura **

**\- Moriyama sur Nebuya**

**\- Himuro sur ****Susa **

**\- Akashi sur ****Fukui**

**\- Sakuraï sur Kasamatsu  
**

**\- Mibuchi sur Teppei Kiyoshi**

**\- Kuroko sur Kise**

**\- Hyuga sur Seto**

**\- Nash sur Otsubo**

**\- Hayakawa sur Yuya Miyaji**

**\- Aomine sur Mitobe**

**\- Koganeï et Yû sur Narumi  
**

**\- Kobori sur Murasakibara**

**\- Izuki sur Liu  
**

**\- Kiyoshi Miyaji sur Haizaki**

**\- Kawase sur Hanamiya**

**\- Imayoshi sur Wakamatsu**

**\- Takao sur Midorima**

**\- Hara sur Silver**

**\- Yamazaki sur Kagami. ****Pour la première action : _"lécher / abdos",_ vous garderez cette formation ! Pour la deuxième action vous échangerez vos places et vos rôles, et pour la troisième action vous déciderez entre duos de qui fera quoi !"**

**"Chaque action devra s'éffectuer sur une durée d'une minute trente sans relever la tête une seconde pour faire une pause ! Koganeï, Yû et Narumi, comme vous étes trois, nous vous laissons vous arranger entre vous pour qui occupera quels rôles pour les deux autres actions."** Expliqua les consignes la rose.** "Nous allons maintenant lancer deux fois les dès afin de connaître les deuxième et troisième actions que vous devrez effectuer ! Toute fois, si une case vide est tiré lors d'un des deux lancés de dés, l'action sera nul ! Ce qui veut dire que vous n'en aurez pas !"**

En entendant qu'il y avait une possibilité de ne pas avoir d'autres actions, les garçons en couple croisèrent les doigts en espérant qu'ils n'auraient pas plus à faire que la première action désigné par le premier lançé de dés.

**"UN DEUX TROIS !"** Crièrent les deux amies en lançant pour la deuxième fois les deux dés.

**"EMBRASSER... ET... COU !"** Annonça la coach de Seirin tout éxcité à l'idée de voir ça alors que les visages des amoureux se décomposaient !

**"UN DEUX TROIS !"** Effectuaient leur dernier lancé les deux filles.

**"OH ! Vous avez de la chance !... Il sagit de deux cases vides !"** Déclara la manager de Tôô.

Les garçons étaient partagés entre soulagement et inquiètude !

Car même si le dernier tirage était nul, ils avaient tout de même deux actions à réaliser et pas des moindre !

**"Tenez vous prêt... Le chrono commence... MAINTENANT !"** S'exclamèrent en coeur les filles.

_/ Hyuga sur Seto /_

Le capitaine se Seirin se mit au dessus de Seto de façon à avoir le visage devant ses abdos et il ne se sentait absolument pas prêt à lécher le joueur de Kirisaki Daiichi.

**"C'est juste une minute trente, donc lance toi et on en parle plus !"** Lui lança subitement Seto qui voyait l'autre garçon strésser et voulais le détendre un peu en dédramitisant la chose.

Huyga regardait Seto lui sourire et se sentit un peu mieux !

Après tout ce n'était pas si grave pour qu'il strèsse à ce point !

Le joueur de Serin sortit un petit bout de sa langue et la posa doucement dur l'un des abdos de Seto.

**"C'est bon je ne suis pas dégeux non plus ! N'abuse pas !"** Haussa légèrement le ton Seto un peu véxé face au limite dégoux du garçon au dessus de lui.

Hyuga commença alors à sortir d'avantage sa langue et la passa plus franchement sur les abdos saillants du plus grand.

**"J'aime mieux ça !"**S'exclama Seto à qui les coups de langue de Hyuga ne déplaisaient pas.

_/ Kuroko sur Kise /_

**"Doucement Kurokocchi ! Tu me chatouille !"** Etait mort de rire Kise sous les coups de langue rapide du passeur qui voulait faire ça vite fait bien fait pour terminer l'activité et retouner dans les bras de son homme Susa.

_/ Nash sur Otsubo /_

Le joueur de Joseï appréciait définitivement beaucoup cette activité et léchait chaques abdos du capitaine de Shutoku avec application sans en louper une miette ! En même temps, il fallait avouer que le brun avait un corps magnifique et une peau délicieuse !

Otsubo lui était tendu comme une corde à linge et faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour ne pas réagir de façon oral ou physique aux coups de langue du blond sur son corps qui se débrouillait beaucoup trop bien pour le pauvre Otsubo !

_/ Aomine sur Mitobe /_

Aomine passait sa langue sur les abdos du remplaçant de Seirin et était vraiment dégouté de devoir faire ça et en plus avec cette idiot qui aurait mieux fait de la fermer pour toujours !

**"Tu n'es vraiment pas doué Aomine ! Tu me lèches comme si tu léchais une enveloppe avant de la fermer ! Tu es beaucoup trop brutal ça me dégoute !"** Ne faisait que le critiquer le brun qui n'appréciait absolument pas la performance du bleu.

**"Putain ferme là un peu ! On verra si tu feras mieux en m'embrassant le cou connard !"** S'énerva Aomine qui ne voulait pas non plus de compliment mais au moins que l'autre se laisse faire ne silence !

_/ Hayakawa sur Yuya Miyaji /_

Hayakawa léchait Yuya en étant beaucoup plus à l'aise que ce qu'il pensait !

Le garçon en dessous de lui était magnifique et le mettait à l'aise en lui disant qu'il se débrouillait très bien alors le joueur de Kaïjo ne pouvait que se sentir bien et en confiance surtout après ce que lui avait confier Yuya dans la première partie du massage.

En effet, en début de séance, pendant qu'Hayakawa massait le blond de Shutoku, les deux garçons avaient pu discuter !

Yuya avait reconnu Hayakawa comme l'ex du nouveau petit ami de son frère et lui avait dit qu'il savait que ça ne devait pas être évident pour Hayakawa de voir son ex avec qui il avait été depuis si longtemps avec son frère et avait ajouté que s'il se sentait mal par rapport à leur couple et qu'il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un il serait là, prêt à l'écouter, le conseiller, et le soutenir !

Hayakawa avait beaucoup apprécié la compréhension de Yuya et son soutient, et après l'avoir remercié, le joueur de Kaïjo avait vite fait basculer la conversation vers Yuya et surtout sa relation instable avec sa petit ami de Tokyo.

Yuya lui avait alors confié que sa relation ne comptait absolument pas pour lui et qu'ils ne se voyaient pas souvent avec sa copine et qu'il avait juste la flemme de la quitter officiellement mais que pour lui c'était comme si ils n'étaient déjà plus ensemble depuis longtmeps vu qu'elle le trompait sans se cacher !

Le blond avait ensuite ajouté qu'il ne comptait pas se priver de se rapprocher de quelqu'un du camp si quelqu'un venait à lui plaire et que le feeling passait bien !

Son grand frère était passé de l'autre côté en rencontrant Hara pendant le premier camp et était aujourd'hui très heureux avec lui alors peut-être que la même chose allait lui arriver pendant ce deuxième camp et il n'était absolument pas contre !

Hayakawa lui avait alors demandé qui au camp pouvait potentiellement lui plaire, et contre toute attente, Yuya l'avait désigné lui ! Expliquant qu'il le trouvait très mignon et pour l'instant très sympa !

**"C'est la première fois que je suis aussi _proche_ d'un autre mec, et à vrai dire, j'aime bien !"** Dit Yuya avec un grand sourire appréciant particulièrement les coups de langue du brun.

_/ Koganeï et Yû sur Narumi /_

Les deux plus petits étaient de part et d'autre du plus grand et le léchaient tout en apprenant à se connaître.

**"Vraiment ?! Toi aussi tu adores le sexe ?! "** Etait agréablement surpris Yû en apprenant que Koganeï partageait le même intêret que lui pour le sport de chambre !

**"Je t'assure, j'adore ça ! J'ai même une valise consacré uniquement à mes sex toys !... Mais malheureusement je l'ai oublié pour ce camp de vacances, je suis trop dégouté !"** Etait trèèèèès sexuellement frustré le brun de Seirin qui avait du se contanter de sa main jusqu'ici et n'était absolument pas satisfait de si peu de plaisir.

**"Moi j'ai une grande étagère rien que pour ça ! Je les aient disposé un a un avec une petite étiquette avec le nom de chaque sex toy comme dans une boutique !"** Expliqua Yû.

**"Trooop bien ! Je pourrais venir chez toi voir ça !"** Etait émerveillé Koganeï.

**"Biensûr !"** Accepta le frère de Hara.

Koganeï et Yû léchaient et discutaient en même temps et Narumi au milieu était juste saoulé car aucun des deux ne le calculait vraiment !

_/ Izuki sur Liu /_

**"Ca va Liu ?" **Demanda Izuki qui léchait le géant et voyait bien qu'il n'était pas bien depuis son altercation avec Wakamatsu et Imayoshi.

**"Ouais ça va..."** Répondu simplement Liu qui avait la tête complètement ailleurs et ne sentait même pas la langue d'Izuki sur son corps.

**"J'étais surpis de te voir aussi en colère pour le baiser d' Imayoshi et Wakamatsu ! Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un truc entre Imayoshi et toi... Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être intêréssé par un mec comme lui."** Etait assez surpris Izuki connaissant le gros côté superficiel du géant de Yosen.

**"Tu veux dire quoi par un mec comme lui ?"** Demanda Liu.

**"Ben... T'aime bien les mecs ultra beau d'habitude, donc c'est bizarre."**

**"Et lui il est comment ?"**

**"Ben, ce n'est pas le plus beau quoi..."** Voulait rester soft Izuki.

Liu fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi entendre ça dans la bouche d'un autre que lui l'énervait ?

Pourquoi avoir vu Imayoshi embrasser son coéquipier avec autant de passion l'énervait ?

Pourquoi depuis cette discution, il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Imayoshi de la tête ?

Pourquoi le fait que le _"test de connexion"_ soit tombé à l'eau le saoulait autant ?

Il avait tant que ça envie d'apprendre à connaître le brun ?

Il avait tant que ça envie de tenter le coup avec le brun ?

Non, c'était plus que ça !

il n'avait pas juste eu envie de tenter le coup !

Il avait surtout pronfondément voulu que ça marche !

_/ Imayoshi sur Wakamatsu / _

De son côté, le capitaine de Tôô léchait son coéquipier tout en ayant lui aussi la tête ailleurs.

Wakamatsu s'était déclaré à lui et lui avait dit ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé entendre de la bouche de Liu ! Il voulait que le géant de Yosen l'aime entièrement ! Intèrieurement et extèrieurement !... Mais malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas, ça n'avait pas été le cas, et ça ne serait probablement jamais le cas !

Imayoshi s'était accroché à Liu depuis tout ce temps et avait réussit à se persuader que si ils recréaient ce lien qu'ils avaient auparavant eu, Liu aurait également pu tomber amoureux de son physique et l'aimer tellement fort que même après avoir apprit qu'il s'était fait passer pour Yuto pendant un an et demi, il n'aurait pas pu le quitter et aurait fini par le pardonner !

Mais peut être que tout ça n'était qu'une illusion, et que ce qu'il avait vécu de pourtant si fusionnel avec Liu n'était pas si fort que ça ! N'était pas si inoubliable et indestructible que ça !

Ils auraient très bien pu faire le _"test de connexion"_ et juste découvrir qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde car Liu n'aurait pas pu être attiré par lui !

Où bien ils auraient découvèrent que leur alchimie passé n'était plus la même !

Et même si le test avait marché ! Même si leur symbiose était même plus forte qu'avant et que Liu était encore plus amoureux de lui et finissait par penser qu'il était le plus bel homme du monde, est-ce que tout ça ne serait pas brisé par la révélation de son mensonge ?!

Es-ce que l'amour que Liu ressentirait pour lui serait assez fort pour résister à la révélation de son mensonge ?!

Imayoshi n'en était plus si sûr !

Imayoshi n'était plus sûr de rien et ne savait même plus ce qu'il voulait vraiment !

Mais si lui ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, Liu lui savait ce qu'il voulait et l'avait toujours su !

Liu voulait Yuto ! Un mec beau intèrieurement et extèrieurement et Imayoshi n'était Yuto qu'à moitié...

Liu et lui n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble !

**"Arrête de penser à ce mec ! Si il n'a pas su voir toute ta valeur du premier coup, c'est qu'il ne l'a verra sûrement jamais !"** Le coupa dans ses pensées Wakamatsu qui pouvait sentir les lourdes reflexions de son capitaine. **"Concentre toi plutôt sur moi !"** Souria le blond.

Wakamatsu avait raison, il devait passer à autre chose ! Il devait se concentrer sur lui ! Lui qui avait su voir toute sa valeur depuis le début !

Cependant, pour pouvoir véritablement passer à autre chose et tourner définitivement la _"page Liu"_, Imayoshi se devait de tout éclaircir avec le grand brun ! De lui dire toute la vérité sur sa véritable identité !

_/ Kiyoshi Miyaji sur Haizaki /_

Depuis que Hara l'avait provoqué en chevauchant Silver pour _"rire"_, le couple était entré dans un duel de _"qui piquerait plus qui ",_ et le joueur de Shutoku ne comptait absolument pas perdre et léchait le coéquipier de son petit ami avec un entrain fulgurant tout comme le faisait également Hara avec qui il était en contact visuel.

Haizaki qui subissait les coups de langue passionnés de Miyaji n'avait pas la tête à profiter ou à être gêné de la situation ! Haizaki avait plus la tête à penser à Koganeï et le manque de considèration immense dont il avait fait preuve envers sa personne depuis le début de ce camp !

En effet, après avoir dit sans hésiter à Yamazaki que ça ne lui ferait rien de le voir avec un autre et maintenant son baiser fougeux avec Narumi juste sous son nez, Koganeï n'avait décidemment aucune considération pour lui !

Les deux ex avaient besoin d'une réel discution pour mettre tout ça à plat et vite !

_/ Kawase sur Hanamiya /_

**"Hanamiya ?"** L'interpella Kawase en plein léchage des abdos du capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi.

**"Quoi ?!"** Répondu blasé le brun qui avait juste envie de terminer la séance au plus vite pour retrouver son homme.

**"Si deux mecs qui te plaisent sont en couple et te propose de sortir toi aussi avec eux, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?"** Demanda Kawase qui voulait avoir un avis extèrieure sur la situation dans laquel il se trouvait.

**"Qui t'a proposé ça ?"** Demanda directement Hanamiya qui ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot avec des questions indirect.

**"Yamazaki et Kagami !"** Révéla Kawase prenant l'autre garçon de court.

**"Quoi ?! Ils se sont remis ensemble ?! Quand ?! "**Etait juste sous le choc Hanamiya qui avait l'impresion de commencer la saison 2 d'une sèrie sans avoir vu la saison 1.

En effet, la dernière fois que Kirisaki Daiichi avait parler de la situation des trois roux, Yamazaki avait comme plan de se rapprocher de Kawase pour empêcher Kagami de le faire ! Alors quand est-ce que la situation était passer de ça à ça ?! Et puis Yamazaki et Kagami n'étaient pas censé se détester ?!

Yamazaki avait décidemment plein de chose à leur raconter !

**"Tu demanderas à Yamazaki plus tard mais pour l'instant qu'est-ce que je dois faire moi ?"**

**"Ah c'est de ça que tu parlais en voulant te mettre avec moi !"** Fit vite le rapprochement le brun.**" Ils veulent faire une relation à trois et tu as peur d'être juste un fantasme d'un temps et finir le coeur brisé c'est ça ?"**

**"Oui."** Avoua Kawase qui aimait bien les deux autres mais ne voulait pas être juste un petit plus pour égailler leur vie sexuel.

**"Tu sais quoi ? Faire les galérer un peu !"** Lui balança Hanamiya.

**"Comment ça ?"**

**"Ben ne cède pas trop vite quoi ! Il faut qu'ils te prouvent qu'ils sont sincère et te veulent vraiment !" **Lui conseilla Hanamiya.

**"Ca... Ca ne m'a pas l'air mal comme idée !" **

_/ Takao sur Midorima / _

**"Midorima, si au début du premier camp on m'avait dit que je penserai ça un jour je ne l'aurai jamais cru, mais là c'est bien vrai, te lécher les abdos me déplaît vraiment !" **Avoua Takao pour qui vivre un truc pareil aurait été un rêve éveillé il y plusieurs mois, mais le saoulait carrément aujourd'hui !

**"Pour moi, avant ou maintenant, ça ne me plaît absolument pas !"** Répondu Midorima qui appréciait beaucoup son coéquipier mais pas d'aussi près.

Takao repris ses coups de langues en espérant que cette activité finirait vite, surtout que Silver était très irrespectueux à tranquillement profiter des léchouilles d'Hara !

_/ Hara sur Silver /_

**"Putain ce corps de ouf !"** S'exclama bien fort Hara pour que Miyaji l'entende alors qu'il léchait avec application les abdos saillants de l'américain qu'il rigolait face à la bêtise d'Hara.

Brusquement, la sonnerie de la minuterie retentit !

**"Ca y est ! Les une minute trente sont passé ! Vous pouvez maintenant échanger vos rôles pour éffectuer la deuxième action ... EMBRASSER LE COU !" **Annonça Momoï.

_/ Otsubo sur Nash /_

Otsubo avait le visage plongé dans le cou de Nash et l'embrassait comme il se devait et se donnait à fond ! Nash s'était appliqué pour la première action alors le capitaine de Shutoku se disait qu'il devait lui aussi respecter les règles du jeu et lui rendre la pareil !

Nash tranquillement allongé était aux anges ! Otsubo donnait tout et se débrouillait vraiment très bien ! Si il n'était pas en couple, le blond de Joseï se serait fait un plaisir de coucher passionnément avec lui dès l'activité finit !

_/ Mitobe sur Aomine /_

Aomine qui était allongé sous le baiser de Mitobe dans son cou avait la tête tourné et regardait le petit manège de son chéri qui ne se gênait visiblement pas pour bien s'appliquer dans l'exécution du gage, chose qui ne plaisait pas du tout à la panthère de Tôô, surtout que de son côté la technique du joueur de Seirin était juste horrible !

**"T'avais la critique facile quand c'était mon tour alors que tu es encore pire que moi ! Ton bisou dans le cou et pourri mec !"** S'exclama Aomine qui après tant de critique pensait qu'il aurait eu droit à un show de malade alors qu'il n'en était rien.

**"Je fais exprès de faire de la merde !"** S'expliqua Mitobe dans le cou du bleu.

**"C'est ça ouais !"**

_/ Koga et Yû sur Narumi /_

Pour la deuxième action, le trio avait décidé de garder les mêmes rôles ! Ou plutôt les deux nouveaux meilleurs amis étaient tellement à fond dans leur conversation qu'ils avaient oublié de choisir les nouveaux rôles pour la deuxième action et avaient enchaîné directement sur Narumi qui était tellement insignifiant pour eux qu'il n'avait même pas pu en placer une.

**"Koganeï , ça te dirait qu'on couch..."**

**"Ouiiii, ouiii, ouii !"** Coupa directement la parole à Yû le joueur de Serirn qui voyait déjà où l'autre garçon allait en venir et était complétement d'accord !

**"Tu veux bien qu'on couche ensemble ?"** Etait ravi Yû.

**"Biensûr ! Mais tu veux qu'on le fasse juste une fois ou qu'on soit sexfriend ?"** voulait savoir plus clairement Koga.

**"Qu'on soit sexfriend mais des sexfriend exclusif ! Je ne veux pas que tu couches avec un autre que moi !"** Posa les conditions le plus jeune des Hara.

**"Moi ça me va, mais vu ce qu'a dit ton frère, c'est plutôt toi qui doit rester fidèle à cette accord !"** Rectifia Koganeï.

**"Si tu réussis à tenir le rythme de mon envie sexuel et que tu me combles, je n'irai jamais voir ailleurs !" **Expliqua Yû.

**"Biensûr que je tiendrai le rythme !"** Affirma le brun.

Yû mit soudainement sa main dans la nuque que Koganeï et l'attira vers lui pour un petit bisou sur la bouche de validation !

**"Tu es trop chou en plus !"** Ajouta Yû laissant Koganeï tout rouge.

_/ Haizaki sur Kiyoshi Miyaji /_

**"Vas-y un peu plus franco ! Kazuya doit avoir le seum de sa vie !"** Demanda Miyaji qui voyait que son petit ami était en train de gagner la partie du _"qui piquera le plus qui"._

**"Non, déjà que ça me saoul de faire ça, je ne vais sûrement pas en faire plus pour allimenter vôtre petit jeu ridicule !"** Refusa Haizaki qui n'était pas d'humeur à se prêter à aucun jeu.

_/ Silver sur Hara /_

**"Je sens son percing sur mon cou c'est trop sexy !"** S'exclama Hara qui en faisait des tonnes et voyait qu'il gagnait haut les mains la partie !

Ce côté bon délire et déconnade était l'une des choses que Hara adorait dans son couple avec Miyaji ! Ils pouvaient avoir des moments sèrieux avec des discutions profondes, des moments mignons calîns et bisous, et des moments comme celui-ci où ils ne se prenaient pas du tout au sèrieux et déliraient complétement sans rien prendre à coeur !

Silver lui embrassait Hara dans le cou de façon appliqué pour se prêter au jeu sans plus, mais visiblement ça ne plaisait pas du tout à son petit ami.

**"Jason ça te plaît tant que ça d'embrasser le cou d'un autre ?!"** S'énerva Takao qui était lui même en train de subir le baiser moyen de son coéquipier dans son cou.

**"Arrête de prendre ce jeu à coeur bébé ! C'est juste un gage alors calme toi Kazunari !"** commençait à être agacé Silver.

Takao était vraiment bléssé par l'attitude de son copain qui semblait s'en ficher complètement de lui faire du mal !

_/ Hayakawa sur Yuya Miyaji /_

Hayakawa était très stréssé à l'idée de devoir être allongé pour que Yuya l'embrasse dans le cou.

Le joueur de Kaïjo trouvait le jeune frère Miyaji très beau, magnifique même, au physique idéal ! Mais c'était la première fois qu'il allait devoir laisser un autre garçon qui n'était pas Hara se mettre au dessus de lui pour quelque chose d'aussi intime sans qu'il y soit forcé...

A cette dernière pensée, Hayakawa sentit un violent frisson traverser son corps ! Son teint devint blanc, et son regard reflétait la peur !

Il venait juste de revoir les images de son viol défiler dans son esprit en une fraction de seconde, et son coeur se mit à battre à eu forte vitesse !

**"Hayakawa... Ca... Ca va ?"** Demanda doucement Yuya qui voyait bien que le garçon en dessous de lui n'allait visiblement pas bien du tout.

Hayakawa était en pleine crise de panique ! D'angoisse ! Il était tétanissé et n'avait plus la force de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de son corps comme quand ses agresseurs l'avaient maintenu au sol avant que l'un d'entre eux ne le pénètre de force ! Brutalement ! Complètement contre sa volonté !

Des larmes commençèrent à couller d'elles mêmes des yeux d'Hayakawa qui n'avait pas cligné des yeux une seule fois, pétrifier par la vision de son plus noir cauchemenard !

**"Les filles, les filles ! Hayakawa va mal ! Il a le regard vide et pleure en même temps je ne sais pas quoi faire !"** S'écria Yuya paniqué complétement démunit face à la crise du brun de Kaïjo.

**"Ka... zu... Kazuya... Kazuya... Kazuya..."** Murmurait en boucle Hayakawa la voix faible et brisé.

En entendant les cris du plus jeune des Miyaji, tout le monde se tourna vers le duo du blond et s'inquiétèrent en voyant que le brun semblait éffectivement aller très mal.

**"Pousse toi !"** Evinça le blond Hara qui s'était précipité vers Hayakawa en entendant l'appel de Yuya.

**"Kazuya... Kazuya... Kazuya..." **

**"C'est bon, tout va bien, je suis là Mitsu, je suis là !"** Le rassuera directement Hara en lui carressant la joue d'une main et en lui tenant une main de l'autre.

Hayakawa faisait une violente crise de panique ! Il en avait eu beaucoup après _l'incident_ du camp d'entraînement mais c'était la première fois qu'il en refaisait une depuis au moins un bon mois !

**"Kazuya... Kazuya..."** L'appellait toujours Hayakawa en larmes.

**"Je suis là, personne ne te fera rien t'entend ! Personne ne te fera du mal tant que je serais prêt de toi ok ! Personne ! Alors détend toi Mitsu... Je suis là alors respire doucement et détend toi !"** Hara savait quoi dire et quoi faire pour calmer son ex petit ami dans ce genre de situations qu'ils avaient malheureusement beaucoup trop vécu pendants des semaines.

Tout doucement, petit à petit, le joueur de Kaïjo commençait à contrôler de mieux en mieux sa respiration et avait assez de force pour serrer en retour la main d'Hara.

**"C'est bien voilà !" **Dit Hara en sentant Hayakawa lui serrer la main et en voyant enfin son regard se poser sur lui. **"Tout va bien, je suis là !" **Lui fit un bisou sur le front Hara content de voir qu'Hayakawa se calmait un petit peu.

Autour les autres garçons et les filles étaient silencieux et observaient les deux ex avec de la peur et de la peine pour Hayakawa, mais aussi de l'admiration pour Hara qui avait les bons gestes et les bons mots pour calmer la situation.

**"Jason !"** Accoura dans les bras de son homme Takao les larmes aux yeux très touché par ce qui se passait pour Hayakawa qui lui faisait énormément de peine et avait juste besoin de se sentir lui aussi en sécurité dans les immenses bras de son chéri laissant toutes ses petites contrariétés idiotes de côté !

En voyant la scène très touchante entre Hara et Hayakawa, tout les couples se réunirent petit à petit !

Ils pouvaient tous ressentir le désarroi du brun de Kaïjo et ne pouvaient qu'avoir envie de se retrouver dans les bras de leur moitier à un moment aussi émouvant.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Hara était assis au bord du lit d'Hayakawa et le regardait dormir depuis cinq heures sans intéruptions ! Et voir _" l'amour de sa vie "_ dormir paisiblement après la crise qu'il avait fait cinq heures plutôt ne pouvant qu'apaiser le coeur du joueur de Kirisaki Daiichi.

Hara porta sa main à son visage et se gratta le front qui était recouvert par ses mèches de cheveux. Hara ne se souvenait plus qu'avoir les cheveux sur le visage grattait autant... En même temps, ça faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas refait cette coiffure !

C'était quand déjà la dernière fois qu'il avait arboré ce look ?

Ah oui ! Il s'en souvenait ! C'etait le jour de sa grosse dispute avec Hayakawa. Le jour où il avait demandé au joueur de Kaijo de lui accorder un peu plus d'attention et de prendre plus soin de lui.

Hayakawa avait dit à Hara le jour de leur rupture officiel à Tokyo, qu'il avait des sentiments pour Miyaji depuis le camp ! Et maintenant que le violet de Kirisaki y pensait, Mitsuhiro avait certainement raison !

Miyaji et lui avait directement parfaitement accroché dés leur premier échange au premier camp, et Hara avait trouvé en lui la personne qu'il lui fallait du point de vu de l'amour, alors que sur le moment, il pensait que ce n'était que du point de vue de l'amitié !

Et ce jour là ! Le jour de leur dispute, Hara avait sans le savoir développé ses premiers sentiments pour Miyaji. Ce qu'il manquait à Hayakawa et qu'il lui avait bêtement reproché ce jour là était des choses que Miyaji avait !

Hara avait rencontré Hayakawa en primaire, sortait avec lui depuis le début du collège et n'avait vu que part lui depuis toutes ces années ! Et naïvement, il avait pensé que le brun etait le bon ! Celui dont il avait besoin alors qu'il ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé de quoi il avait besoin !

Mais en rencontrant Miyaji, Hara avait pour la première fois comparé Hayakawa à un autre ! Il avait pour la première fois vu des points faibles dans leur relation qui étaient des points forts da sa relation avec un autre ! Hara avait commençé à ne plus aimer Hayakawa et à en aimer un autre !

En se relevant les cheveux Hara avait en quelque sorte couper le lien amoureux qu'il y avait entre Hayakawa et lui ! Car à la place de se cacher pour ne pas faire souffrire le brun en séduisant involontairement de nombreux prétendants, Hara avait voulu devoiler son vrai visage pour séduire peut être volontairement un seul et unique prétendant... Kiyoshi Miyaji !

Hara avait besoin d'un mec comme Kiyoshi Miyaji ! D'un gars grand et costaud qui le chouchoute, le protège et s'occupe de lui comme de son bien le plus precieux !

C'était pour ça que ce jour là, le jour de sa dispute avec Hayakawa, Hara lui avait reprocher ces choses ! Hara lui avait en quelque sorte reproché de ne pas être Kiyoshi Miyaji !

**"Putain !..."** Pesta Hara à voix basse.

Aprés avoir entendu les _" reproches "_ que lui avait fait Hara, Hayakawa lui avait dit être énormément deçu et avait refusé de lui parler aprés ça !

**"J'ai été tellement égoïste..."** Réalisa t-il.

En effet, quel con il avait été de demander des choses pareil à Hayakawa et de lui faire des _" reproches "_ alors que le brun c'était fait violer peu de temps avant !

Quel genre de connard idiot et sans coeur pouvait bien faire ce genre de chose ?!

Quel genre d'enfoiré pouvait être aussi sadique et insensible pour faire passer ses petites envies personnels au dessus d'une très profonde et douloureuse blessure physique et mental qu'avait connu la personne qu'il était censé aimer plus que tout au monde ?!

**"Je suis vraiment le dernier des salaud !..."**

Hara commençait à sentir la culpabilité l'envahir !

Ce jour là il avait été bête bête bête et super super super égoïste !

Peut être que si il avait fermé sa grande gueule ce jour là et avait tout simplement concentré toute son attention et son amour sur Hayakawa, ce dernier aurait eu plus de facilité à surmonter l'horrible _"incident"_ qui lui était arrivé !

Mais non ! Lui n'avait penser qu'à sa petite personne et était venu faire des _" critiques "_ à un garçon déjà à terre et ne lui avait apporté qu'un tourmant supplémentaire au lieu d'être là pour lui et le rassurer !

Brusquement, Hayakawa se mit à bouger dans son sommeil et à pousser de légés gémissements.

Il devait faire un cauchemar ! Pensa directement Hara.

Hayakawa devait faire un cauchemar de son viol comme il en faisant souvent durant ses périodes de crise de panique !

Voir Hayakawa s'agiter de la sorte piègé dans un cauchemar où il devait se sentir tellement seul et tellement térrifié faisait énormément mal au coeur à Hara !

Si seulement ce soir là, quand Hayakawa s'était absenté un peu trop longtemps il avait réagit plus vite rien de tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé ! Hayakawa n'aurait jamais été _"touché"_ par qui que ce soit ! Hayakawa n'aurait jamais fait des crises de panique et n'aurai jamais fait ce genre de cauchemar quasiments tous les soirs !

Si seulement il avait eu un peu plus de considération pour Hayakawa et qu'il s'etait inquieté directement et l'avait cherché plus rapidemment il aurait pu éviter à son petit ami de vivre cette chose horrible !

Le joueur de kirisaki Daiichi se sentait incroyablement coupable et les larmes lui montère aux yeux.

Il avait échoué en tant que petit ami ! Il avait tout foiré ! TOUT !

Il n'avait pas été présent à temps le soir de la fête et avait laisser l'opportunité à une bande de salauds de détruire son petit ami pour toujours ! Ensuite, il avait eu le culot de venir voir son chéri peu de temps aprés qui se soit fait sauvagement violer pour lui faire des _"reproches"_ des_ "critiques"_ et _"l'accuser"_ de choses ridicules comme un pauvre égoïste sans coeur ! Et pour enfoncer le clou, il l'avait quitté pour aller vivre son idyle avec son prince blond en l'abandonnant avec à gérer seul une douloureuse rupture en plus du traumatisme d'une violente agréssion !

Hara retira l'elastique autour de son poignet et se rattacha les cheveux en une petite couette pour ne pas qu'ils se retrouvent mouillé par ses larmes.

Hayakawa devait le détester au fond ! Il devait le haïr pour avoir été un petit ami aussi minable, aussi ingrat !

Hara se leva doucement et quitta la chambre du brun !

Hayakawa devait déjà souffrir assez dans son sommeil, il n'avait pas besoin d'être réveillé par des pleures pour tomber sur un Hara qui s'en voulait plus que jamais !

Hara déscendait les escaliers d'un pas lourd, le corps faible, les yeux tout mouillés, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se répêter que tout était de sa faute !

Dans le salon, il y avait pas mal de monde en train de discuter, de se faire à manger ou qui était juste posé tranquillement.

Hara arriva doucement dans le salon et avec un regard embuer par les larmes, il se mit à chercher son petit ami dans la pièce, quand soudainement, tout le monde s'arrêta de faire ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour le fixer.

Hara Kazuya était en larmes, et cette vision était juste ADORABLE ! ! !

Tout le monde se mit à chuchoter à droite et à gauche et Hara ne pouvait entendre que de petits commentaires ici et là comme _" Il est trop mignon !", "Regarde sa tête de bébé !" , "Pourquoi il pleure ?" _ou encore _" J'ai envie d'aller le réconforter !"._

Hara était à l'apojée de sa _mignonitude_, tout le monde pouvait le constater, mais le joueur de Kirisaki s'en fichait, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était touver son petit ami, quand tout à coup, il l'aperçu laisser Kimura et Otsubo pour s'avancer vers lui le regard étonné.

**"Bébé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?"** Lui demanda le blond de Shutoku surpris et inquiet de voir son chéri en larmes.

**"Yoshi !"** S'écria d'une voix brisé et adorable Hara en se blotissant dans les bras de son homme.** "Tout est de ma faute Yoshi ! C'est à cause de moi que toutes ces choses sont arrivés à Mitsu ! C'est à cause de moi s'il s'est fait agresser ! J'ai ne pas su être là à temps ! Je n'ai pas su le protéger et après j'ai osé lui faire des reproches et pour finir je l'ai quitté au moment où il avait le plus besoin de moi ! J'ai été un petit ami horrible ! Mitsu doit me détester ! Et toi aussi tu dois me détester pour faire passer Mitsu avant toi ! Tout le monde me déteste ! Je suis le pire des mecs ! "** Etait en senglots Hara dans les bras de son homme.

**"Kazuya calme toi ! Personne ne te déteste ok ! Personne ! Et surement pas Hayakawa et moi !"** Essaya de le rassurer le blond en lu caressant le dos.

Hara avait passé cinq heures près d'Hayakawa, à le regarder dormir sans avoir parlé à qui que ce soit. Il avait alors du pas mal cogiter et avait finit par se blâmer de tous les maux d'Hayakawa compris vite Kiyoshi Miyaji !

**"Hey toi ! Lâche mon frère tout de suite !"** Cria brusquement Yû qui était avec Kirisaki Daiichi et leurs petits amis dans le jardin et avait vu son frère pleurer à travers la baie vitrée !

Le plus jeune des Hara ne savait pas pourquoi son grand frère était en larmes mais Miyaji devait y être pour quelque chose car son frère ne pleurait que quand il avait le coeur brisé et son petit ami actuel était le blond de Shutoku donc c'était forcément de sa faute !

Yû attrapa son frère par la main et le tira vers lui pour qu'il se détache de Miyaji.**"Ne touche pas mon frère !"**

**"Je suis en train de le réconforter justement !" **Se défendit Miyaji qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de Yû.

**"C'est ça oui !"** N'en croyait pas un mot Yû qui détestait de toute façon Kiyoshi Miyaji qui à ses yeux n'était qu'un méchant qui avait osé détruire le couple parfait de son frère avec Hayakawa qu'il aimait à l'inverse énormément.

Yû n'était d'ailleurs pas venus pour rien au camp. Il était venu avec un objectif, celui de faire rompre son frère avec Kiyoshi Miyaji !

Les coèquipiers d'Hara regardaient Yû faire son petit cinéma, et ça n'avait rien de nouveau, il était très protecteur avec Kazuya et inversemment !

**"Kazuzu ça va ? Dit moi ce que ce mec t'a fait !"** Demanda Yû en regardant son frère les yeux tout mouillés.

**"Il ne m'a rien fait Yûyû..."** Le rassuera Hara en essuyant ses larmes qui continuaient de couller.

En voyant les larmes sur les joues d'Hara, Yû ne pu s'empêcher de se mettre en colère !

**"Comment tu peux oser faire pleurer mon frère ! Ca ne te suffit pas d'avoir détruit son couple et de l'avoir volé à Mitsusu ! Tu ne mérites pas Kazuzu ! Il est beaucoup trop bien pour toi !"** Se mit à crier sur le blond le petit frère de Kazuya.

**"Hey petit ne cris pas sur mon frère !"** Intervenu d'un coup Yuya qui avait entendu le ton monter et avait vu que son grand frère était impliqué.

**"T'es qui toi ?!" **S'étonna Yû toujours remonté.

**"Yuya Miyaji le petit frère du gars sur lequel tu cris et sur lequel tu as intêret à vite arrêter de crier !"**

**"Sinon tu vas faire quoi ?!" **Etait loin d'avoir peur Yû.

**"Continue de crier sur Kiyoshi et tu verras..."**

**"Hop hop hop ! Par contre ne menace pas mon petit frère !"** Mit rapidemment les points sur les "i" Hara qui en entendant la menace de Yuya avait vite séché ses larmes.

**"Tu pleures plus toi !? C'était du cinéma tes sanglots juste avant ?"** Demanda Yuya très surpris de voir que Hara avait vite repris du poils de la bête.

**"C'est pas par ce que j'ai versé quelque larmes que tu dois penser que je suis faible et que tu peux me parler comme tu veux ok ! Je ne suis pas ton pote, on ne se connais pas encore alors calme toi quand tu t'adresses à moi et encore plus quand tu t'adresses à mon petit frère !" **

**"Ouais ça c'est sûr qu'on ne se connaît pas ! Tout ce que je sais de toi, c'est que mon frère te baise !" **Piqua clairement Yuya qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête.

**"Répète..." **Demanda Hara d'un ton calme et sec en s'avançant vers Yuya jusqu'à ce retrouver en face à face.


	20. Chapter 20

_! ! ! Merciii **ISAFEE **! ! !_

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

_( 5 heures avant la dispute entre les Hara et les Miyaji )_

**"Ca va ?"** Demanda Hara en aidant Hayakawa à se lever doucement.

**"Oui... mais je ne me sent pas bien..."** Répondu le brun de Kaijo qui tenait debout grâce à Hara et avait les jambes qui tremblaient légèrement et se sentait très faible.

**"Tu as envie de vomir ?"** Demanda Hara car ça arrivait souvent après une crise de ce genre.

**"Non ça va, j'ai juste besoin de m'allonger..." **

**"Ok je vais t'emmener dans ta chambre et tu pourras t'allonger ok ?"**

**"Merci Kazuya."**

Tout les autres regardaient les deux meilleurs amis s'avançer vers la villa et étaient rassuré de voir qu'Hayakawa allait un peu mieu malgrès la crise de panique qu'il venait de faire et qui les avaient tous effrayé !

L'agression d'Hayakawa avait été vécu par la grande majorité des personnes présentes, et cette soirée qui était à la base censé être une fête, avait tourné au cauchemar pour tout le monde !

Qu'ils soient plus ou moins proche du joueur de Kaijo, tout le monde avait était énormément touché par ce qui lui était arrivé, et personne n'avait oublié cette térrible nuit !

Tout le monde savait qu'Hayakawa avait du garder de lourdes séquelles de son agression, mais le voir de leur propres yeux, et ressentir directement le poids de sa souffrance et se prendre en pleine figure sa douleur, était beaucoup plus intense que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer ! Et si ils se sentaient tous si mal en étant que spectateurs, ils ne s'imaginaient même pas ce que Hayakawa devait ressentir en tant qu'acteur principal de ce drame ! Sans oublier Hara qui devait se sentir complétement démunit face au malheur de son ex et également coupable d'avoir ce térrible lien avec lui alors qu'il sortait aujourd'hui avec un autre !

**"Bon... Je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter là et débarrasser le jardin !"** Annonça Riko encore choqué !

La séance de massage avait prit un tournant que les deux filles n'avaient absolument pas souhaité, leur rappellant l'excate même scénario pour la fête qu'elles avaient organisé, et il valait mieux pour tout le monde arrêter rapidement et aller souffler un bon coup !

Tous les garçons étaient parfaitement d'accords avec les filles et ne voulaient de toute façon eux non plus ne pas poursuivre cette activité !

Chacun se mit alors à ramasser une bouteille d'huile ou une serviette et le groupe commença à rentrer dans la villa.

**"Yuya ? Ca va toi ? "** Demanda Kiyoshi Miyaji en s'approchant de son petit frère tout en suivant le groupe sa serviette à la main.

Le plus jeune des Miyaji était celui qui était en duo avec Hayakawa au moment de sa crise et Miyaji voulait s'assurer que son petit frère allait lui aussi bien et n'était pas trop choqué de ce qui venait de se passer juste sous ses yeux.

**"Je... Je ne sais pas trop... Moi je vais bien oui, mais je me demande ce qui lui est arrivé ?!"** Etait complétement perdu Yuya qui n'avait absolument pas idée de ce que le brun avait subit durant le camp d'entraînement.

**"Hayakawa à fait une sorte de crise d'angoisse."** Expliqua brièvement le plus agée.

**"Ok mais par rapport à quoi ? Est-ce que j'y suis pour quelque chose ? Il était avec moi donc j'ai du faire un truc de mal !"** S'inquiètait le blond qui était pourtant sûr de ne pas avoir eu de geste ou parole déplacé envers le brun.

**"Non ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu t'es juste retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ! C'est... C'est par rapport à un truc qui lui est arrivé au camp de Miami, mais ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter, tu devrais attendre qu'il aille mieux pour que vous en parliez tranquillement !"** Lui expliqua son frère.

**"Et est-ce que je dois m'excuser ?"**

**"Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire vu que tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Mais excuse toi quand même pour lui montrer que tu te sens mal."** Lui conseilla tout de même Miyaji.

**"Ok... mais je suis super choqué je ne m'attendais pas à ça, je me sens super mal maintenant ! J'ai l'impression que tout le monde m'accuse !"** Etait complétement chamboulé Yuya.

**"C'est dans ta tête ! Personne de te blâme, tu n'as rien fait de mal, ne t'inquiète pas ok !"** Le rassuera Kiyoshi en passant un bras autour de son cou alors qu'ils franchissaient la porte vitré pour entrée dans la villa.

Une fois dans la villa tout le monde s'étaient disperssé pour vaquer à leur occupations. Certains se sentaient un peu troublé et voulaient passer un peu de temps avec leur moitier, d'autres préféraient aller se détendre en faisant du sport dans la salle de musculation, d'autre voulaient aller se faire une partie de jeu vidéo dans la salle de cinéma et d'autre comme Aomine et Otsubo avaient tout simplement besoin d'une bonne gorgé d'eau froide après ses long minutes sous le soleil chaud du jardin !

Aomine poussa une grande expiration après avoir déglutit son eau !

La séance de massage l'avait pas mal saoulé entre les refléxions de Mitobe et le fait de voir son chéri avec Nash. Mais avec cette fin riche en émotions, le bleu n'en avait plus rien à faire de toutes les petites contrariétés qu'il avait eu par rapport au duo de son homme et du blond de Joseï ! Aomine était juste content d'aller bien et que son petit ami aille bien aussi !

**"Je t'aime."** Dit Daiki en se blotissant dans les bras d'Otsubo qui fut légèrement surpris.

**"Daïki je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure si mon massage avec Nash t'a dérangé ! Je n'en ai rien à faire de lui, il n'y a que toi qui compte !"** Tenait à s'expliquer le capitaine de Shutoku qui ne voulait pas qu'il y ait des rencoeurs entre son chéri et lui.

**"Je m'en fiche ! Sers moi juste et dit moi que tu m'aimes ! Je m'en fou de ce qu'il y a eu tout à l'heure !" **Dit Aomine qui voulait juste profiter de son homme.

Otsubo rassuré serra fort son chéri dans ses bras. **"Je t'aime Daïki." **Dit-il avant d'échanger un doux baiser avec la panthère de Tôô.**  
**

Brusquement, Aomine eu une idée !

**"Taïsuke, je pense que je devrais aller parler à Haïzaki un peu plus tard !"** Proposa le bleu.

**"Pourquoi ? Tu veux lui parler d'un truc en particulier."**

**"Je veux le rassurer et le conseiller !"** Avoua Aomine. **"Haïzaki à l'air d'aller vraiment mal depuis le début de ces vacances et quand je l'ai entendu dire qu'il voulait partir il m'a fait penser à moi quand je voulais quitter le camp de Miami après que Liu m'ait trompé ! Je sais que nos deux cas son un peu différents, mais je sais qu'il doit se sentir extrêment seul et incompris en ce moment et je pense que discuter avec moi et voir que quelqu'un comprend ce qu'il ressent lui fera du bien !"** Expliqua le joueur de Tôô qui appréciait Haïzaki et voulait le voir retrouver son charisme habituel !

**"Tu es tout mignon à vouloir t'occuper des autres ! C'est étonnant de ta part bébé !"** Le taquina Otsubo.

**"Hey ! J'ai toujours été un garçon gentil !" **Se véxa le bleu.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, côté salon, Silver qui était avec son équipe regardait Takao disparaître dans les escaliers avec son meilleur ami Kise et ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait dans la tête du petit faucon !

En effet, le meneur de Shutoko avait été très contrarié durant toute la séance de massage et lui avait crié dessus à de nombeuses reprises. Cependant, en fin de séance, après avoir vu la crise d'Hayakawa, son petit ami lui était tombé dans les bras les larmes aux yeux touché par la détresse du joueur de Kaijo et lui avait fait un gros calîn ! Silver avait alors pensé que son chéri avait réalisé qu'il y avait plus grave et l'avait pardonné _"ses maladresses",_ mais en l'ayant vu le lâcher aussitôt sans un mot à l'annonce de la clôture de la séance et en le voyant s'éclipser avec Kise, le joueur de Joseï avait bien compris que Takao n'était pas passé au dessus des évênements de la séance et comptait apparement le bouder un moment !

Jason soupira.

Takao était vraiment têtu quand il voulait.

**"Les mecs il faut qu'on aille voir Sakuma !"** S'exclama soudainement Kawase sortant Silver de ses pensées.

En effet, leur coéquipier après s'être fait remballer par Hanamiya avait décidé de quitter le camp de vacances et ils devaient vite aller le voir pour le soutenir et lui montrer qu'ils tenaient à lui !

Du côté de l'entrée de la villa, Yû Hara qui avait récupéré ses valises était avec Koganeï et discutait de l'organisation des chambres.

**"... Et toi du dors seul ou avec quelqu'un ?"** Demanda le plus jeune des Hara qui voulait savoir si il pouvait se faire une petite place dans le lit de son nouveau _" sexfriend exclusif "_.

**"Je dors dans la chambre dont Takao est le chef ! Il dors avec son mec Silver, Nash dors avec Sakuma, et moi je dors avec Narumi."**

**"Tu dors avec celui avec qui on fesait équipe au massage et qui t'a mal parlé quand il m'a vu arriver parce qu'il pensait bêtement qu'il aurait pu me baiser en un claquement de doigt ?"**

**"Oui je dors avec lui mais après la manière dont il m'a traité je préfererai dormir dans le jardin qu'avec lui !" **Etait très sèrieux Koganeï qui avait été très bléssé par le fait que Narumi l'ai traité comme un objet en l'embrasant et en l'envoyant directement ballader une fois un nouveau mec mignon arrivé.

**"Je te comprend, mais tu ne dois pas le laisser gagner ! Tu dois récupérer le lit pour toi et moi ! Et puis de toute façon son coéquipier Sakuma s'en va donc il n'a qu'a prendre sa place avec Nash et nous laisser le lit !"** Proposa tout simplement Yû.

**"Tu as raison on a qu'à faire ça !"** Etait ravi de cette mise en place Koganeï quand tout à coup, Yû s'approcha de lui, entoura sa taille de ses bras et se mit à frotter le bout de son nez contre celui du joueur de Seirin.

**"Et si on allait faire l'amour ?"** Proposa sans attendre le plus grand les lèvres proches de celles de Koganeï.

**"Heu... Là tout de suite ?"** Demanda le brun qui n'était pas contre, mais avait juste été surpris.

**"Tu es trop mignon, j'ai envie de te faire l'amour tout de suite, maintenant, sur le champ !"** Confirma Yû qui aimait bien être le dominé, mais adorait être le dominant !

**"Heu... oui... ok.. !"** Accepta Koganeï très gêné de la proximité de leurs visages.

**"Super !"** Lui fit un grand sourire Yû avant de l'embrasser tendrement quand ils fûrent subitement intérompu par un bruit de tou !

**"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"** Demanda Yu en voyant Haizaki qu'il connaisait très bien.

**"Désolé de vous déranger, j'aimerai parler à Koganeï si possible ?"** Demanda le joueur de Kirisaki qui avait besoin de discuter avec son ex et vite !

**"Non ce ne sera pas possible !"** Coupa court le frère de Kazuya.

Yû savait parfaitement que Koganeï était l'ex d'Haizaki et il savait aussi qu'Haizaki était celui qui avait rompu, alors il ne voyait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait faire là !

**"Yû on sait tous que tu te tapes tout le monde, mais tu pourrais éviter de jeter ton dévolu sur mon ex et avoir un minimum de respect pour moi surtout que je pensais que tu étais mon ami et que l'une des _"règles d'or"_ et de ne pas se taper l'ex d'un pote !"** Etait plutôt déçu et contrarié Haizaki du comportement de son ami.

**"On ne sait jamais mit d'accord sur des _"règles d'or"_, en plus c'est toi qui l'a quitté, alors si il me plaît j'ai le droit de me rapprocher de lui sans que ça ne remette en cause nôtre amitié !"** Rectifia Yû.

**"Je te plaît ?"** S'étonna Koganeï qui pensait que leur relation ne devait qu'être purement sexuelle.

**"Pourquoi, ça te dérange ?" **

**"Ben on s'était mit d'accord pour être _sexfriend _alors si je te plaît c'est que tu veux plus ?" **Voulait connaître les exactes intentions de Yû, Koganeï.

**"Oui on s'est mit d'accord pour être juste _sexfriend_, mais on ne sait jamais, on pourrait devenir plus !" **Expliqua le violet qui trouvait le joueur de Seirin très mignon et se sentait prêt à essayer plus avec lui si le courant qui semblait bien passer entre eu continuait à se propager de la même manière.

**"Mais moi je ne veux pas plus !" **Le stoppa net Koganeï. **"Tu es très mignon, mais tu ne me plaîs pas du tout !"**

**"Q-Quoi ?" **S'exclamèrent à l'unisson Haizaki et Yû surpris.

**"Tu es super sympa Yû, et super mignon, mais tu n'es pas vraiment mon style pour me mettre en couple..."** Avoua le petit brun.** "Moi je préfère les grands brun ténébreux comme Haizaki et Narumi qui me plaisait aussi physiquement... Les garçons mignons ce n'est pas du tout mon truc !" **Révéla Koganeï.

Yû regardait Koganeï les yeux écarquillés, choqué !

En matière de sexe Yû n'avait pas de style particulier et pouvait se taper n'importe qui au physique potable ! Mais pour ce qui en était des relations amoureuse et de se mettre en couple, Yû préférait de loin les garçons plus petit que lui et mignon, éxactement comme Koganeï !

Le petit frère de Kazuya avait eu deux relations amoureuse dans sa vie avec deux mecs petits et mignons de qui il avait été sincèrement attaché mais avec qui il avait du rompre car aucun des deux n'avait pu le satisfaire sexuellement.

Koganeï était tout à fait son style physiquement et pour la première fois il avait rencontré quelqu'un qui avait le même intêret que lui pour le sexe et qui semblait capable de le combler !

Yû avait proposé d'être le sexfriend de Koganeï pour pouvoir l'approcher, créer des liens, et plus si affinité ! Et voilà qu'avant même d'avoir pu tenter quoi que ce soit Koganeï l'envoyait ballader !

La lèvre inférieur de Yû se mit à trembler et des larmes se mirent à couller de ses yeux devenus rouge.

**"O-Ok... J'ai compris..."** Accepta la voix brissé Yû le rateau que lui avait mit Koganeï.

**"Ne pleure pas ! Attend !"** Tenta de la retenir le petit brun sans succès.

**"Laisse moi !"** Cria Yû très déçu et bléssé en disparaissant dans les escaliers.

**"D'abord moi et maintenant Yû, tu es un vrai petit briseur de coeur Koganeï !"** S'exclama Haizaki.

**"En ce qui nous concerne c'est toi qui m'a quitté et en ce qui concerne Yû il s'en remettra vite, on viens à peine de faire connaissance donc ça lui passera !"** Se défendit Koga qui ne voulait briser le coeur de personne.

**"Bon vu que Yû est partit j'imagine qu'on peut enfin parler tout les deux !"** Annonça Haizaki.

**"Va s'y je t'écoute !"** Etait attentif le plus petit.

**"J'aimerai qu'on parle d'une chose que tu as dit pour être plus précis !"** Commença le joueur de Kirisaki. **"Tout d'abord, je sais que c'est moi qui ai mit un terme à nôtre relation parce qu'on était pas sur la même longueur d'ondes... Toi tu avais besoin d'un mec qui soit plus actif sexuellement et moi d'un mec qui soit plus actif émotionnellement."** Reconnaissait le grand brun.** "Toi et moi on est pas fait pour être ensemble je ne peut que l'admettre, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois cracher sur ce qu'on a vécu !"** En venait enfin au vif du sujet Haizaki !

Koganeï leva les sourcils abasourdi !

**"Quand !? Quand est-ce que j'ai craché sur nôtre relation, de quoi tu parles ?!"** Etait complétemment perdu le remplaçant de Seirin qui n'avait jamais fait une chose pareil.

**"Je parle de ce que tu as dit à Yamazaki quand il t'a demandé si ça te dérangerait de me voir en couple avec un autre mec et que tu lui a répondu que ça ne te ferai rien !"** Vida son sac Haizaki qui n'avait toujours pas digéré la remarque très bléssante de son ex. **"Même si on n'est plus ensemble je pensais que j'avais compté un peu plus que ça pour toi et que tu ressentirais au moins un petit pincement au coeur à l'idée de me savoir en couple avec un autre !"** Etait très remonté Shogo !

Koganeï était très étonné de la reaction plus que disproportionné de son ex ! Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette courte discussion qu'il avait eu avec le roux de kirisaki et se rappellait avoir dit que ça ne le dérangerai pas de voir Haizaki avec un autre, mais visiblement ses paroles avaient été très mal comprises et prise dans un tout autre sens !

**"Il y a un énorme quiproquo là !"** Le calma directement Koganeï.** "J'ai bien eu cette conversation avec Yamazaki et je lui est bel et bien répondu que ça ne me dérangerai pas du tout..."**

**"En plus tu confirmes !"**

**"Laisse moi finir ! J'ai bien dit ça, mais pas du tout de la façon dont tu le penses !" **Commença Koganeï. **"Toi tu le prend comme si j'avais dit que ça ne me fairais ni chaud ni froid de te voir avec n'importe quel mec alors que ce n'est absolument pas ce que je voulait dire !... Je voulais dire que si tu rencontrais un mec qui te plaisait vraiment et avec qui tu te sentirais mieux qu'avec moi et pour qui tu auras de vrais sentiments et inversement, ça ne me ferai pas de mal de vous voir ensemble car tu serais heureux et que je serais super heureux pour toi vu que tu es quelqu'un que j'ai sincèrement aimé et que je veux voir être aimé comme il le mérite !" **Expliqua enfin le fond de sa pensée Koganeï qui n'avait jamais craché sur sa relation avec Haizaki et ne s'en ficherait jamais de lui !

Haizaki se figea un instant !

Il n'avait jamais vu les choses de ce point de vue là !

**"V-Vraiment ? C'est vraiment ce que tu voulais dire ? Tu n'en a pas rien à faire de moi ?" ** Demanda Haizaki qui avait cru depuis le début que son ex n'avait aucunes considération pour lui et s'en fichait de le voir sortir avec n'importe quel mec !

**"Bien sûr que c'est ce que je voulais dire et que je n'en ai pas rien à faire de toi ! On n'a quand même eu une relation assez forte avec de vraies sentiments et te savoir entre les mains d'un garçon mauvais pour toi ne m'aurait pas du tout plu et j'aurai surement même essayé de t'ouvrir les yeux sur lui pour ne pas que tu souffres !"** La rassuera Koga. **" Et même si j'accepterai de te voir avec un mec bien, j'aurai quand même un pincement au coeur d'avoir échoué avec toi là où ce garçon aurait réussi. "** Avoua t-il. **"Tu as vraiment compté pour moi et tu comptes toujours beaucoup pour moi ne doute jamais de ça Haizaki !... Quand j'ai appris que tu voulais quitter le camp ça m'a vraiment fait mal et te voir avec un air triste tout le temps me fait aussi super mal alors arrête de t'imaginer que tu n'as rien représenté pour moi et ressaisit toi ok !"** Le reboosta le plus petit. **"Ce qui m'a plu chez toi c'est ton fort charactère et ton charisme naturel, alors s'il te plaît, redevient cet Haizaki plein de confiance qui marchait toujours la tête haute et n'avait peur de rien ni personne !"**

Haizaki était bouche bée !

Il ne s'attendait pas à de telles paroles et étaient très touché par les mots de son ex petit ami !

Koganeï tenait à lui, beaucoup ! Et ne voulait que son bonheur !

Shogo se sentait bête d'avoir douter des sentiments de Koganeï ne serait-ce qu'une seconde et d'avoir pensé toutes ses choses négatives à son sujet !

**"Koga je... je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir accusé de dénigrer nôtre relation alors que c'était totalement l'inverse !"**S'excusa le plus grand.** "Ce que tu me dit me fait vraiment plaisir et savoir que je n'ai jamais céssé de compter pour toi me rassure vraiment !... Je suis vraiment désolé..." **Se sentait beaucoup mieux Haizaki maintenant que tout avait été mis à plat avec son ex.

**"T'inquiète je ne t'en veux absolument pas !"** Le pardonna Koganeï en s'approchant de lui pour lui faire un petit calîn auquel répondu présent Haizaki.

**"Et pour Yû tu comptes faire quoi ?!"** Lui demanda Haizaki en cassant leur étreinte. **"Il semble avoir vraiment eu un petit coup de coeur pour toi et tu lui a mit un gros rateau !"** Changea de sujet Shogo.

**"Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire à vrai dire ! J'ai bien accroché avec lui et je pense qu'on pourrai devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, mais je ne pourrai pas lui en donner plus !"** Resta sur ses positions Koga.** "Si il veut bien qu'on reste amis et juste _sexfriend_ je serai ravie, mais si au contraire il ne veut plus me parler je comprendrai son choix même si ça me blessera beaucoup."** Dit Shinji qui avait également eu un coup de coeur pour Yû mais uniquement amical et serai triste de ne plus lui parler aussi tôt.

* * *

**"Attend ! Yû attend !"** Cria Mitobe en courant presque après le frère de Kazuya dans l'un des couloirs de la villa.

Le meilleur ami de Koganeï qui s'était retrouvé seul après que son petit ami Kise se soit eclipsé avec Takao était resté assis dans l'escalier à faire des jeux sur son portable quand il apperçu et entendu toute la petite scène entre Koganeï et Yû !

Le plus jeune des Hara en montant les escaliers en pleurant était passé à côté de Mitobe qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, et en voyant les larmes du violet, Mitobe avait compris que Yû avait véritablement eu un coup de coeur pour son ami à la bouche de chat et il ne comptait pas le laisser renoncer aussi facilement.

En entendant son nom être appellé, Yû qui marchait en quatrième vitesse à la recherche dans coin où pleurer se retourna pour tomber sur Mitobe.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"** Demanda Yû toujour en pleure et qui voulait juste être seul.

**"J'ai tout vu de ce qui c'est passé avec Koganeï et tu ne vas quand même pas te laisser abattre aussi facilement et renoncer à lui comme ça ?!"** Demanda Mitobe qui voulait que l'autre garçon se rebooste un peu !

**"Mais je ne l'intêresse pas du tout alors qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?!"** Répondu Yû complétement démunit face à la situation. **"Je ne peux pas prendre 10 ou 15 cm d'un coup et devenir son homme ideal !"**

**"Qui te parle de devenir quelqu'un d'autre ? Moi je te dit juste de retenter ta chance en restant toi même !"** Rectifia Mitobe.**"Koga est mon meilleur ami, et même si il n'ai attiré que par les grands brun, sa relation avec Haizaki a échoué et Narumi s'est joué de lui ce qui prouve que le fait d'être un grand ténébreux ne fait pas tout !"**

Yû fronça les sourcils perplexe !

Où est-ce que ce Mitobe voulait en venir ?

**"Je connais Koga par coeur et je sais que tu pourrais carrêment être un mec pour lui et vivre une super histoire d'amour avec lui ! Il faut juste que tu réussises à lui prouver que même si tu n'es pas son style physiquement tu possèdes toutes les autres qualités qu'il recherche et que tu peux surpasser les grandes perches qu'ils convoite tant !" **Proposa Mitobe.

En entendant ça, Yû cessa de pleurer.

**"C'est vrai ?! Tu penses que je pourrais quand même avoir une chance avec lui ?!"** Etait plein d'espoirs Yû.

**"Biensûr ! Il faut juste que tu arrêtes de pleurnicher comme un bébé et que tu lui montre que toi aussi tu es un homme, un vrai, et que tu peux prendre soin de lui et le protéger ! tu en es capable rassure moi ?"**

**"Biensûr que j'en suis capable !"** Affirma avec conviction Yû qui comptait bien ne rien lâcher et prouver à Koganeï qu'il n'avait rien à envier à des Haizaki et des Narumi !

* * *

**"... C'est bon Takao, tu as bien compris ce que tu devais faire ?"** Lui redemanda Kise qui avait donné le conseil parfait à son meilleur ami pour faire prendre conscience à Silver qu'il avait mal âgit durant la séance de massage.

**"Oui j'ai compris ! Je vais aller voir Jason, et sans sourciller ou hésiter une seule seconde, je vais lui dire que lui et moi c'est terminé pour de bon !"** Répéta une dernière fois le joueur de Shutoko sûr de lui à mille pourcent !


	21. Chapter 21

_MERCIIII **ISAFEEEEE **d'être toujours présente dans les reviews :D_

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

_( 3 Heures avant la dispute entre les Hara et les Miyaji )_

**"... Et c'est là que fille à découvert que c'était son petit ami le tueur depuis le début !"** Termina Himuro.

**"J'ai bien fait de ne pas regarder ce filme avec vous !"** N'avait aucuns regrets Fukui.**" Je n'aime vraiment pas les films d'horreurs !"**

**"Ca va ça ne faisait pas si peur que ça... C'était même drôle à certains moments."** Rectifia Okamura qui avait vu le film juste avant dans la salle de cinéma avec Himuro, Liu, Murasakibara et d'autres joueurs du camp.

**"Murasakibara tu nous écoutes ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes depuis tout à l'heure ?"** Demanda Himuro qui voyait que le violet était distrait.

**"Liu aussi à la tête ailleurs ! Il était déjà comme ça même pendant le film !"** Fit également remarquer Fukui le petit ami d'Himuro.

Plusieurs heures étaient passé depuis la séance de massage, et tout le monde était passé à autre chose après avoir vu Hayakawa au plus mal. Les joueurs de Yosen tout comme d'autres garçons de la villa étaient dans le jardin et profitaient de la petite brise qui était venu accompagner le soleil dans cette fin d'après midi pour se baigner, se faire dans matchs de baskets, de babminton, de foot dans l'herbe, ou pour tout simplement se poser sur les transates et discuter comme étaient entrain de le faire le cinq majeur de Yosen.

**"Shun-chin me manque..."** Répondu Murasakibara qui n'avait pas écouté un mot de ce que racontaient ses amis et était beaucoup plus intêrésser par Izuki qui se baignait dans la piscine juste sous ses yeux et qui était mignon à croquer.

**"Tu lui as proposé de faire une pause et maintenant tu n'assumes plus c'est ça ?"** Se moqua Fukui.

**"J'ai voulu faire une pause parce qu'il m'avait fait une crise parce que j'étais menotté à Akashi alors que c'est mon ex... Je voulais juste que Shun-chin comprenne qu'il abusait avec sa jalousie et je pense que c'est bon et qu'il a compris..."**

En effet, contrairement à ses coéquipiers de Seirin qui s'amusaient dans la piscine à faire des batailles d'eau et des courses de natation, Izuki lui nageait tranquillement l'air légèrement triste et n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards vers son petit ami qui ne semblait pas aller mieux que lui.

Izuki manquait à Murasakibara et le géant voyait bien qu'il manquait également beaucoup à son Shun-chin, et rester loin de lui devenait vraiment difficile pour le pivot de Yosen qui pensait qu'il était temps de mettre fin à cette pause !

**"Va le voir ! Ca se voit que tu en meurs d'envie."** Le poussa Okamura qui voyait bien que son ami n'en pouvait plus d'être séparé de son chéri.

Le violet ne se fit pas prier, et se leva rapidement de son transate pour alors descendre dans la piscine.

Izuki regardait Murasakibara descendre dans l'eau et s'avancer vers lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il comptait faire ?

Il allait sûrement lui dire de ne plus le regarder car ils étaient en pause ! Ou pire ! Qu'il avait réfléchit et qu'il voulait que cette pause soit définitive et qu'ils en reste là !

Le meneur de Seirin sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus vite plus le géant s'approchait !

Murasakibara arriva au niveau d'Izuki, lui passa un bras autour de la taille, l'emmena au bord de la piscine, et le plaqua contre la paroi !

Murasakibara avait les cheveux attachés dans une queue de cheval et Izuki le trouvait juste magnifique comme ça !

**"Shun-chin..."** Murmura le joueur de Yosen en aprochant ses lèvres tout près de celles du plus petit qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. **"Tu me manques...".**

En entendant les mots de son amoureux, Izuki sentit un immense soulagement l'envahir !

**"A moi aussi tu me manques Atsushi ! Tu me manques tellement !"** Avoua à son tour Izuki qui souffrait lui aussi beaucoup de cette distance horrible avec son petit ami.

En entendant que son sentiment était partagé, Murasakibara passa une main dans la nuque du brun pour l'embras...

**"Je t'ai trompé avec Liu au début de nôtre relation !"** S'exclama brusquement Izuki qui prit de court Murasakibara et le stoppa dans son élan.

Le violet recula la tête automatiquement et était complétement perdu.

**"Tu as dit quoi ?"** N'avait pas bien entendu Atsushi qui était tellement hypnotisé par la beauté d'Izuki et avait tellement envie de l'embrasser qu'il en avait perdu l'ouïe.

**"Au tout début de nôtre relation, quand tu m'as invité pour la première fois à Akita pour l'anniversaire de Liu et que j'ai passé la nuit chez lui... On... on s'est... embrassé !"** Révéla honteusement Izuki qui redoutait la réaction de son homme.

Murasakibara fronça les soucils et essaya de se remémorer ce jour qui devait dater de pluuuuusieurs mois au paravant !

**"Son gâteau d'anniverssaire était au triple chocolat avec des fraises et de la chantilly au dessus et des m&m's sur les côtés ?"** En avait encore le goût dans la bouche Murasakibara.

**"Oui je crois..."** Ne s'en souvenait pas aussi précisement Izuki.

**"Comment tu peux ne pas te rappeller d'un gâteau aussi délicieux Shun-chin ?!"** Etait déçu de son chéri le violet.

**"Désolé mais ce n'est pas le sujet principal !... Ce soir là, après que tout le monde soit partis, je me suis assis à califourchon sur les cuisses de Liu et j'ai initié un baiser entre nous..."** Expliqua en détail le brun.

**"Tu as fais ça parce que Liu avait du gateaux dans la bouche ! Moi aussi j'aurai fait pareil ! Ce gâteau était le plus bon que j'ai mangé de ma vie... après celui du mariage de ma cousine !"**

**"Atsushi concentre toi s'il te plaît ! Ce que je te dit est très sèrieux !"** Commençait à s'agacer Shun qui voulait clairifier rapidement la situation avec son chéri et savoir ce qu'il en serait de leur relation.

**"J'ai bien compris ! Tu as embrassé Liu parce que tu étais bourré comme tout le monde ce soir là ! C'était au début de nôtre relation et ce n'est pas allé plus loin qu'un baiser donc je m'en fiche un peu tu sais !"** Expliqua Murasakibara qui n'en voulait pas plus que ça à son petit ami. **"Mais pourquoi ni toi ni Liu ne m'en a parlé directement ? Je ne vous aurez pas écraser, j'aurai compris ."** Révéla le géant.

**"Liu voulait t'en parler directement mais je voulais te le dire moi même ! Mais au final je n'en ai jamais eu le courage car j'avais trop peur que tu me quittes."** Avoua Izuki.

**"Je te quitterai juste si tu me trompres consciemment ou que tu détruis mes snacks exprès pour me faire du mal !"** Lui expliqua le violet.

**"Je ne ferai jamais des choses pareil Atsushi !"**

**"Tu n'as pas intêret... Mais du coup je ne comprend pas !... Pourquoi tu es aussi jaloux et tu as à ce point peur que je te trompe alors que tu m'as toi même trompé ?" **Ne voyait aucune logique à tout ça Atsushi.**  
**

**"Je... Je pense que c'est parce que au fond j'avais peur que tu sois comme moi ! Que tu sois un mec qui trompe son petit ami ! Je te mettais la pression pour ne pas que tu commettes la même erreur que moi..."** Avoua Izuki en baissant la tête, honteux d'avoir mené la vie dure à son petit ami pour une une faute que lui avait commit. **"Et peut être que j'espèrais aussi trouver quelque chose ! Découvrir que tu avais aussi dérapé, pour me sentir moins mal et moins coupable..."**Réalisa Izuki.

**"Tu as vraiment fais n'importe quoi Shun-chin... C'est ce comportement qui à faillit détruire nôtre relation bien plus que ce qui s'est passé entre Liu et toi !"  
**

**"Je sais et je suis vraiment désolé !" **S'excusa le brun qui avait très mal géré toute cette histoire.

**"C'est pas grave Shun-chin, mais promet moi d'arrêter ces crises de jalousie ridicule et d'être toi même sans te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit !"** Le pardonna Murasakibara qui voulait qu'ils laissent tout ça dèrrière eux et avancent dans une relation saine.

**"Je te le promet mon amour..."** Dit Izuki en entoura ses mains dans la nuque de son homme.

**"Alors on peut reprend où on en était mon petit bonbon d'amour..."** Conclu Murasakibara en repassant sa main dans la nuque de son chéri pour enfin l'embrasser avec passion comme il se devait !

* * *

**"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!"** Gémissait Koganeï à quatre pates sur son lit et qui avait l'impression de perdre la tête à chaque coup de bassin de Yû qui lui maintenait fermement les hanches et le martellait avec force.

Après que Koganeï lui ait mit un rateau et qu'il ait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, Yû avait été interpellé par Mitobe, le meilleur ami de Koganeï qui lui avait confié le trouver parfait pour Koganeï et lui avait dit de ne rien lâcher et de prouver au garçon à la bouche de chat que malgrès sa taille moyenne et ses cheveux qui n'étaient pas brun, il pouvait être le petit ami parfait et un véritable male alpha pour le mignon chaton de Seirin.

Yû avait alors séché ses larmes, s'était reboosté mentalement et était allé voir Koganeï un peu plus tard et s'était excusé pour son attitude imature et lui avait dit vouloir toujours être juste son _sexfriend ! _

Koganeï avait été ravi de voir que Yû avait finalement bien prit son refus qu'il y ait plus entre eux, et avait bien évidemment accepté une nouvelle fois avec plaisir d'être le _sexfriend _du plus jeune des Hara.

**"Tourne toi !"** Dit d'un ton sec Yû en retournant violement le remplaçant de Seirin sur le dos avant de lui écarter les jambes et de le pénétrer à nouveau.

**"Yû ! Yû ! Ah! Ah! Hum! Hum!"**

Yû donnaît de rapide et violents coup de hanches ! Il aurait aimé que cette première fois avec Koganeï soit plus tendre et sensuelle, mais il était malheureusement toujours contrarié du recallage du plus petit et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se "venger" sur le joli petit cul du brun ! C'était comme si son corps bougeait contre sa volonté et il était de plus en plus brutal à chaque nouveau coup de bassin.

Yû était trempé de sueur ! Cela devait faire sûrement une bonne heure qu'il faisait fougeusement l'amour à Koganeï ! Et plus il regardait son visage embué par le plaisir, plus il était en colère de s'être fait rembaré par ce garçon si mignon, et plus il avait envie d'y aller de plus en plus fort avec le joueur de Seirin !

**"Yû ! Je vais venir !"** Dit Koganeï qui se sentait atteindre la jouissance.

En entendant le plus petit et en voyant son regard qui confirmait ses dires, le garçon aux yeux gris ne pu retenir sa propre excitation et se libera en même temps que Koganeï.

**"Wouah ! C'était incroyable !"** Avait été plus que satisfait Koganeï qui aimait beaucoup quand le sexe était un peu plus intense ! **"Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi sauvage au lit..."** S'étonna le brun éssouflé.

**"Je ne suis pas tout le temps comme ça ! C'est juste que je dois être encore un _tout petit peu_ contrarié du rateau que tu m'as mit tout à l'heure... Désolé..."** Ne s'en cacha pas le plus jeune des Hara.

**"C'est pas grave j'ai adoré !"** Etait juste aux anges Koganeï. **"En plus tu avais se regard bestial tellement sexy et ton corps en sueur est tellement excitant !"**

**"Vraiment ! ça t'a plu à ce point ?" **Etait très content Yû qui en voyant le plus petit aussi ravi avait juste envie de le prendre à nouveau.

**"On peut le refaire s'il te plaît ?"** Redemanda timidement Koganeï. **"J'ai encore envie de toi..."**

**"Putain tu es le mec le plus bandant que j'ai vu de ma vie !"** Etait juste complétement sous le charme Yû qui était bien évidemment plus que partant pour un deuxième round et autant de round que voudrait Koganeï !

* * *

**"...C'est quand même dommage que tu partes pour ça !"** Dit Kawase qui était assis à une table avec des boissons fraîches en compagnie du reste du cinq majeur de Joseï sur la terrasse de la villa.

**"Je sais, j'aurais bien aimé profiter du reste des vacances avec vous les gars et faire pleins d'activités de fou, mais rester ici et voir Hanamiya vivre son amour sous mes yeux avec son mec ne serait vraiment pas bon pour mon moral !"** Expliqua Sakuma qui ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision et préférait retourner au Japon et oublier le joueur de Kirisaki Daiichi dans de meilleurs conditions.

**"Après si c'est que tu estimes être le mieux pour toi, je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu partes même si ça me les brises de te voir partir mon pote !"** Comprenait sa décision Nash.

**"Je suis d'accord !"** Pensait la même chose Silver.

**"Merci d'être là pour moi en tout cas les gars !"** Etait très content Sakuma de voir que leur équipe était très soudé malgrès qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas encore super bien avec les deux nouveaux.

**"Moi je serais là pour toi jusqu'à Tokyo mec ! Je me barre aussi !"** Balança contre toutes attentes Narumi qui n'avait lui non plus aucune envie de rester dans ce camp et avait discuté avec les filles un peu plus tôt.

**"Quoi ?! Comment ça tu te barres aussi ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul ici Narumi !"** Etait complétement perdu et contrarié Kawase qui même si il s'entendait à merveille avec ses deux nouveaux coéquipiers formaient un cocon solide avec les deux autre joueurs d'origine de Joseï.

**"Je suis venu ici pour me taper des mecs mignons mais rien ne se passe comme je veux !"** Expliqua Narumi qui n'avait réussi à conclure avec personne depuis le début du camp et était très déçu de ses échecs. **"Izuki est dans une relation compliqué avec un mec gigantesque qui fait flipper, donc je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me faire défoncer pour un coup d'un soir ! Koganeï est très mignon, mais vu que je l'ai envoyé chier et qu'il a un gros charactère, il risque de ne pas retomber dans le piège deux fois ! Et le nouveau, Yû, est super mignon mais il m'a ignoré pendant toute l'activité massage et son frère ne me laissera surement jamais l'approcher vu que tout le monde à compris que je n'étais pas un mec venu chercher du sèrieux !"** Enuméra les raisons de sa volonté de partir Narumi.

**"Donc comme tu n'arrives pas à conclure tu m'abandonnes ici tout seul c'est ça ?"** Comprenait les raisons de Narumi mais était tout de même véxé Kawase.

**"Arrête il y a toujours Silver et Nash qui seront là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, et vu que tu auras sûrement bientôt deux mecs tu seras plus que bien entouré !"** Lui rappella Narumi qui avait été mit au courant comme le reste de son équipe de tout ce qui s'était passé entre le trio de roux par Kawase.

**"Mais ce ne seras pas pareil sans vous deux..."** Etait quand même très triste Kawase.

**"T'inquiète ça va aller..."** Le rassuera Sakuma en lui ébourifant les cheveux.

Soudainement, le groupe fut intérrompu par l'arrivé surprise du tigre de Seirin !

Tout le monde se tourna vers Kagami qui était venu s'arrêter devant leur table et semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose.

**"Heu... Désolé de vous déranger !"**Commença le dunker en se gratant la nuque un peu stréssé. **"Kawase... Je voulais te demander si tu aurais un peu de temps pour moi ce soir ?" **Demanda Kagami tout gêné et surtout inquiet de se prendre à nouveau un vent de la part du roux de Joseï.

**"Heu, ça dépend pour quoi ?"** Ne voulait pas accepter sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait Kawase.

**"Je... Je veux te proposer de dîner avec moi, en tête à tête, histoire d'apprendre à se connaître !"** Lâcha le rouge timidement.

**"Un dîner en tête à tête ? Ici ?"** Demanda Kawase pris au dépourvu.

**"J'aurai bien voulu qu'on aille dans un beau resto, mais les filles on dit non, alors j'ai prévu avec l'aide d'Hiroshi un truc classe et romantique ici à la villa !" **Expliqua brièvement Kagami.

**"Ok... Je veux bien dîner avec toi !"** Accepta finalement Kawase qui appréciait la démarche de l'as de Seirin et était touché que Yamazaki soit également impliqué dans le plan. Il avait peur que ce soit une proposition _"coquine"_ au début, mais était touché de voir que les deux autres avaient prévu un truc romantique et seulement avec Kagami de qui il n'était pas très proche comparé à Yamazaki.

**"Vraiment, tu veux bien ?!"** Etait surpris mais pas moins content le tigre. **"Dans ce cas prévois une tenu classe pour ce soir 21h et patiente dans le salon ok ?"** Etait tout éxcité Kagami qui allait enfin avoir son moment romantique avec Kawase qui lui plaîsait vraiment beaucoup.

**"Ok..."** répondu en souriant Kawase qui trouvait l'autre garçon adorable.

**"Ah ce soir alors !"** S'éclipsa rapidement Kagami le sourire aux lèvres.

**"Alors ? il a dit quoi ?!"** Lui demanda avec impatience Yamazaki que Kagami avait rejoint dans les escaliers qui menaient à la terrasse où le joueur de kirisaki l'attendait.

**"Il a dit oui !"** Répondu Kagami tout sourire.

**"Sèrieux ! Trop bien !"** Etait tout aussi ravi Yamazaki. **"Et quelle tête il faisait ? Il était content ou il a dit oui pour dépit ?"**

**"Non il était content ! Il m'a sourit et il était trop mignon en plus, j'avais envie de le prendre dans mes bras !"**

**"Ooooh j'aurai trop voulu voir sa petite tête mignonne moi aussi !"** Etait jaloux Yamazaki.

**"T'inquiète bébé, il sera bientôt à nous et on verra sa tête mignonne tous les jours !"** Le rassuera Kagami en lui faisant un petit bisou sur les lèvres.

**"Tu es trop beau Taïga ! Il ne pouvait que dire oui en voyant ton magnifique visage mon amour !"** Lui confia Yamazaki en caressant la joue du plus grand et en le regardant avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

**"C'est toi qui est magnifique bébé !" **Lui fit un nouveau bisou Taïga.**" Bon il faut qu'on mette en place le dîner de ce soir !"**

**"Oui il faut que tout soit parfait !"**

* * *

Liu était allongé sur son transate, seul, ses coéquipiers étant partit se faire un match de basket sans lui... En même temps ce n'était pas comme si il avait accepté quand les autres lui avait proposé de les rejoindre.

En effet, Liu n'avait pas la tête à faire du basket, ou n'importe quelle autre activités cette après-midi. Le brun de Yosen était bien trop pensif, et n'arrivait pas à se sortir Imayoshi de la tête !

Le capitaine de Tôô avait réussi à attiser sa curiosité en lui parlant de compatibilité mental qui surpasserait celle physique et d'alchimie entre deux personnes faites pour être ensemble ! Et pile au moment où il avait cédé et accepté de se prêter au jeu avec Imayoshi pour voir si ils pouvaient se correspondre, le brun l'avait _"trahi"_ en galochant le premier venu lors d'une activité un peu chaude !

Liu était perdu ! Il ne se comprenait plus lui même ! Il n'arrivait pas à trouver une raison logique à ces réactions !

Il avait pêté un plomb en voyant Imayoshi aussi proche de Wakamatsu alors qu'en temps normal il aurait juste pensé _"Tant pis, de toute façon il était moche !"_

De plus, il avait une envie beaucoup trop forte d'essayer ce fameux _"test de connexion" _avec Imayoshi ! C'était comme si il avait eu envie que ça marche ! Mais pourquoi aurait-il envie que ça marche avec un thon pareil ?

Liu était juste complétement paumé, et n'avait envie de ne voir personne et de ne parler à personne jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve la raison !

**"Liu... Est-ce que je pourrai te parler un instant ?"**

En entendant cette voix qu'il connaisait maintenant par coeur, Liu ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage d'Imayoshi.

**"Tu veux me parler de quoi ?"** Se braqua directement Liu qui espérait que l'autre garçon n'était venu le déranger que pour lui présenter des excuses après lui avoir manqué de respect devant tout le monde pendant l'activité massage.

**"Je veux t'expliquer comment je suis sortis avec toi pendant un an et demi en me faisant passer pour Yuto..."**


	22. Chapter 22

_Merciiiii **IsaFee** de toujours répondre présente dans les reviews :D ! ! ! ! ! !_

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

**"Liu... Est-ce que je pourrai te parler un instant ?"**

En entendant cette voix qu'il connaissait maintenant par coeur, Liu ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage d'Imayoshi.

**"Tu veux me parler de quoi ?"** Se braqua directement Liu qui espérait que l'autre garçon n'était venu le déranger que pour lui présenter des excuses après lui avoir manqué de respect devant tout le monde pendant l'activité massage.

**"Je veux t'expliquer comment je suis sortis avec toi pendant un an et demi en me faisant passer pour Yuto..."**

Ça y est ! La bombe avait été lancée ! Le missile avait été lâché ! Le masque était tombé ! Et la vérité, rien que la vérité, et toute la vérité allait enfin être révélé au grand jour !

Expliquer... ?

Sortis... ?

Yuto... ?

Avec toi... ?

Un an et demi... ?

En me faissant passer... ?

Tout les mots de la phrase d'Imayoshi tournaient dans le cerveau de Liu sans vouloir s'emboîter dans le bon ordre et prendre le bon sens !

Ou plutôt, le géant de Yosen s'éfforçait de ne pas vouloir donner du sens aux mots de l'autre garçon et ainsi comprendre l'immense et violente révélation qu'il y avait dérrière !

Liu n'était pas le plus intellectuel des garçons de son age, mais il était loin, très très loin d'être un idiot fini ! Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Liu aurait aimé être stupide et ne pas comprendre le sens de cette phrase pourtant si évidente !

**"De... De quoi tu parles ?... Comment est-ce que tu connais Yuto ?... Et pourquoi tu dis n'importe quoi ?... Comment est-ce que tu aurais pu te...te faire... passer...pour lui...?... Ne dit pas n'importe quoi... et ne parle pas de ce que tu ne connais pas !"**

Liu avait l'impression de ne plus savoir parler, ni articuler ! De ne plus savoir rien sur rien ! De ne plus comprendre rien de rien !

Il avait parler de sa relation avec Yuto à Kagami, quand ils étaient menotté ensemble il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Mais entendre le nom de Yuto être prononcé par un autre que lui et en plus par quelqu'un qui n'était pas censé connaître leur histoire était très étrange ! Ça lui faisait une drôle de sensation !

Yuto était la personne qui avait le plus marqué sa vie, de la meilleur mais également de la pire des manières ! Yuto était un sujet très important pour Liu et il ne voulait pas en parler à n'importe qui et n'importe comment ! Mais surtout il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un lui en parle en ne sachant pas de quoi il en était, à quel point cette relation avait été importante et destructrice ! Yuto n'était pas un sujet à prendre à la légère et avec laquelle on pouvait se permettre de rigoler ou faire des blagues ! Alors Imayoshi avait intêret à bien savoir dans quel terrain il mettait les pieds, car un mot de travers pourrait lui couter très cher !

**"Je... J'imagine que ce que je viens de t'annoncer doit être très flou et inimaginable pour toi après tout ce qui c'est passer ..."**

**"Épargne moi tes blabla et va droit au but !"** Le coupa Liu d'un ton glacial en s'assaillant sur le bord de son transate pour faire face à Imayoshi qui s'etait installé sur celui d'à côté.

Imayoshi eu un frisson de peur l'espace d'une seconde !

Liu et lui avait vécu une relation amoureuse très passionnel et visiblement le joueur de Yosen ne prenait pas du tout cette histoire à la légère ! Il tenait à etendre la vérité et n'allait laisser passé aucun mot de moins ou de trop !

Imayoshi se racla bièvement la gorge.

Lui était silencieux et attentif... Il attendait que le garçon en face de lui réfléchisse bien, se concentre bien et lui dise tout sans rien oublier, ajouter ou modifier !

**"Il y a trois ans, tu étais au collège Nakamoto Hosaï, et moi au collège Shintori Kindaishi."** Commença Imayoshi d'un ton calme qui ne laissait transparaître rien de l'immense strèsse qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine.

Shintori Kindaishi ! C'était le même collège que Yuto pensa Liu avant de se reconcentrer sur le récit du capitaine de Tôô.

**"Je faisais partie de l'équipe de basket de mon collège et toi tu faisais partit de l'équipe de basket du tient. Je le sais car nos deux équipes se croisaient très souvent pour diffèrents évênements sportifs et c'est d'ailleurs lors d'une de ces rencontres que je t'ai remarqué, ou plutôt que tu m'as carrèment tapé dans l'oeil !"** Avoua imayoshi.** "Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans cette équipe avant, et j'en est vite déduit que tu étais nouveau !... Et après cette première fois où je t'ais vu, je n'arrivais pas à te sortir de mon esprit, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi, et à chaque nouvelles rencontre entre nos clubs, je te cherchais du regard et mon coeur se mettait à battre très vite et je me sentais rougir et j'avais la boule au ventre et un sourire béa jusqu'aux oreilles rien qu'en voyant ton visage au loin !"**

Liu était très étonné ! Il n'avait jamais remarqué quelqu'un qui semblait souvent le regarder ou être intérêssé par lui dans l'équipe de Yuto !... En même temps comment aurait-il pu remarquer qui que ce soit alors que lui même ressentait la même chose qu'Imayoshi ressentait pour lui pour Yuto, et n'avait d'yeux que pour Yuto à chaque rencontre entre leur deux collèges !

**"Tu me plaisais beaucoup Liu ! Vraiment vraiment beaucoup ! Et au fil des jours et des semaines, j'avais fini pas carrèment tombé amoureux de toi !"** Révéla le brun. **"J'avais réussi à trouver ton compte sur les réseaux, et je passais toutes mes soirées et mes nuits à regarder tes photos, tes posts et à juste rêver d'être avec toi !... Tu étais tellement beau et j'avais tellement envie d'en savoir plus sur toi, d'apprendre à te connaître et surtout que tu me remarques aussi et que tu ais également envie de me connaître que j'ai fais l'une des plus grosse érreures de ma vie !... Au lieu de me regarder dans le mirroir et de constater que j'étais juste horrible ! Je me suis mit cette idée stupide dans la tête que je pouvais avoir une chance d'être avec un mec aussi magnifique que toi,, et je t'ai envoyé un message privé !... Un petit message tout bête dans lequel je te disais tout simplement que tu me plaisais."**

Une déclaration par message privé au collège ?... De Imayoshi ?

Liu essayait de s'en rappeller, mais rien ne lui venait en tête !

Des messages de ce type, Liu en avait reçu un paquet au collège, au lycée et même encore aujourd'hui, alors il ne se rappellait de rien concernant précisement le joueur de Tôô.

**"Tu ne m'a pas répondu ce soir là, ni celui d'après, ni celui encore d'après... Alors pour rester sur la bonne voie que j'avais déjà emprunté, je t'ai renvoyer le même message pensant que tu avais oublié de me répondre. Et moi qui voulais une réponse, j'avais été servi ! ..._"Je ne te répond pas parce que tu es beaucoup trop moche..." _avec un émoji en train de vomir _"va t'acheter des lunettes" ._" **Rapporta Imayoshi les mots de Liu qu'il n'avait jamais oublié.**_  
_**

Liu esquissa un petit rire nerveux.

D'habitude il ne répondait pas aux messages des personnes qui ne lui plaisait pas et les laissaient en vu. Mais quand ces derniers insistaient, ça donnait à peu près le même genre de réponse que ce qu'avait reçu Imayoshi !

Liu n'était pas du tout fière de sa façon brutal et très certainement bléssante de répondre à ses prétendantes et prétendants, mais il était quelqu'un d'honnête, et si ils insistaient en voulant savoir ce qu'il pensait d'eux, il ne se gênait pas pour leur dire tel quel ! Car même si ça leur fesaient mal, il préférait être quelqu'un de sincère !

**"Cette réponse m'a brisé le coeur ! Je me sentais comme une merd..."**

**"Je suis désolé !"** Le coupa brusquement Liu. **"Je te présente mes excuses pour t'avoir répondu de cette façon et de t'avoir bléssé !"** Reconnaissait toujours quand il avait raison et également quand il avait tord Liu. **"Je ne me souviens pas de cette conversation précisement avec toi, mais j'avais l'habitude de répondre très franchement aux gens qui m'envoyaient ce genre de message et qui insistaient, et je voulais surtout être vrai et honnête et dire le fond de ma pensé même si ça pouvait blésser !... Et maintenant que je sais que je t'ai bléssé avec mes propos, je tiens à te présenter de sincères excusess car mon but n'était pas de te rabaisser ou de te briser le coeur, mais de te faire comprendre que je n'étais pas intérêssé du tout."**

**"Heu... Je... Tu... Mer...Merci pour tes excuses !" **Répondu un Imayoshi un peu débousolé par les excuses surprises du géant de Yosen. **"Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'excuses aussi vite... ou même à ce que tu t'excuses tout court à vrai dire !"** Etait très surpris Imayoshi prit totalement de court par des regrets innatendus et assumé de la part de Liu.

**"Bien sûr que je m'excuse ! Je voulais être honnête pas te briser le coeur !"**

Liu était quelqu'un qui parlait sans filtre, mais il n'était absolument pas quelqu'un qui voulait faire volontèrement du mal !

Imayoshi sentit un vent de chaleur le frapper en plein visage !

Liu n'était pas un mauvais garçon, loin de là ! Il avait été honnête avec lui et lui avait dit d'une manière certes très violente mais franche que son attirance n'était pas partagé ! Il ne lui avait donné aucun faux éspoire, ne lui avait pas fait croire qu'il y avait une ouverture alors que sa porte était fermé à double tour et n'avait pas joué avec ses sentiments !

Liu n'avait tout simplement pas fait tout ce que lui avait fait !

Imayoshi se sentait mal, très mal !

Il devait poursuivre son histoire mais savait déjà que toute cette histoire allait mal finir !

**"Donc après que tu m'ais rejeté, j'ai essayé de t'oublier mais sans réussite... Et un soir, après un entraînement, Yuto m'a invité chez lui et il m'a montré le message qu'il venait de recevoir dans ses messages privé sur son réseau social et c'était un message de toi ! Où tu lui disais exactement ce que je t'avais dit par message !"**

Ah bon ?

Liu se souvenait qu'il avait utilisé un message qui lui avait été envoyé pour aborder Yuto sur les réseaux, mais il n'avait aucune idée que c'était tombé sur un message d'Imayoshi !

**"Mais Yuto n'aimait pas les garçons, et comme il savait que j'étais gay, il m'a demandé de te rembarrer gentillment de sa part..."**

Quoi ?

Yuto n'aimait pas les garçons ?

Et il comptait lui mettre un rateau ?!

Liu était plus que surpris !

**"Je devais rentrer chez moi alors je lui ai demander de t'envoyer mon numéro de portable pour que je puisse faire ce qu'il m'avait demandé de faire sans avoir à aller sur son compte."**

Le numéro qu'il avait reçu ce soir là et qu'il avait été si heureux d'enregistrer et d'appeller aussitôt avait été celui d'Imayoshi ?!

**"J'avais prévu de te mettre le rateau du siècle de la part de Yuto pour l'aider et surtout pour me venger de la façon très véxante dont tu m'avais toi même envoyé ballader peu de temps avant !... Mais tu m'as appellé, et dès l'instant où j'ai entendu le son de ta voix et que mon coeur a commencé à s'emballer, toute mon envie de vengeance s'était envolé et je me suis perdu dans une conversation sans fin avec toi et je me suis sentis tellement bien que j'en avais perdu le sens de la réalité et avais complétement oublié que je parlais au nom de Yuto !" **Révéla Imayoshi sous le regard choqué de Liu.

Cette première conversation avec Yuto qui l'avait tant marqué et tant rendu heureux avait été... depuis le début... Avec Imayoshi ? ? ?

Liu ne voulait pas y croire !

Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Il ne pouvait pas avoir vécu se moment si mémorable de sa vie avec... Imayoshi ?!

**"Après ça on s'est appellé tous les soirs, pendant des jours, des semaines et des mois ! Et tu as finis par vouloir qu'on se voit en vrai pour des rendez vous en amoureux et j'ai du trouver un alibi pour te convaincre de porter ces masques, ces sweat à capuches, ces casquettes et ces lunettes de soleil pour ne pas que... que le magnifique rêve dans lequel je me trouvais ne s'arrête pas !"** Expliqua Imayoshi. **"On s'entendait tellement bien et on était tous les deux tombé tellement amoureux l'un de l'autre que je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter ! Et pour être honnête, je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter ! Car j'étais heureux et tu l'étais aussi..."**

Imayoshi eu tout juste le temps de finir sa phrase que l'immense main de Liu était venu le saisir violement au cou et le serait fort... beaucoup trop fort !

**"J'étais heureux ?! Tu crois vraiment que j'étais heureux moi ?!"** Etait hors de lui le joueur de Yosen qui n'avait pas besoin dans entendre plus pour remettre toutes les pièces du puzzle dans l'ordre et comprendre enfin la première phrase du capitaine de Tôô !

Imayoshi était sortit un an et demi avec lui en se faisant passer pour Yuto !

Il lui avait mentit, l'avait manipulé sans le moindre scrupule, et avait tout calculé sans épargner le moindre détail pour pouvoir jouer avec ses sentiments comme bon lui semblait ! Pour pouvoir réaliser son rêve à lui et lui seule, et être heureux lui et lui seul !

Imayoshi avait rêvé de sortir avec Liu et avait réalisé son rêve pendant ces un an et demi !

Mais Liu lui n'avait jamais eu se dont il avait rêvé !

Il n'avait en réalité jamais adréssé ne serait ce qu'un mot à son véritable crush Yuto et avait passé un an et demi de sa vie à tout donner à un garçon dont il ne connaissait pas l'identité et qui se faisait passer pour un autre !

**"Tu m'as mentis ! Manipulé ! Tu as joué avec les apparences ! Tu as profité de la tâche que Yuto t'avait confié pour te jouer de moi ! Pour jouer avec mes sentiments sans que je n'en sâche rien et s'en t'être au moins arrêté à temps !"** Liu criait et sa voix résonnait dans tout le jardin interpellant les autres garçons qui se stoppèrent tous dans leur différentes activités pour obsèrver la scène plus que tendu qui se déroulait entre Liu et Imayoshi. **"Je comprend tout maintenant et tout semble maintenat tellement logique ! Les masques et tout le tralala ! Les annulations de plusieurs rendez-vous ! Et... Et ce putain de local plongé dans le noir le jour où Yuto et moi on a couché ensemble ! Ou plutôt le jour où tu as profité une fois de plus de mon amour et de ma naïveté pour abuser de moi !"**

**"Li... Liu... Lâche...moi... tu me... fais mal..."** Réussisait à peine à prononcer Imayoshi qui n'arrivait plus à faire circuler l'air dans sa gorge maintenu par la puissante poigne d'un Liu qui voyait rouge et était possédé par la colère !

**"Quoi ?! Moi je te fais mal ?! Et toi tu crois que tu ne m'as pas fais de mal ?! J'ai ouvert mon coeur à Yuto, je me suis confié sur toute ma vie et sur des trucs profond et personnel à Yuto, j'ai tout fais pour que nôtre relation se passe au mieux et que Yuto sois heureux et se sente aimé ! J'ai passé des heures au téléphone avec Yuto, des journées entières en rendez-vous avec Yuto, je le prenais dans les bras, je l'embrassais et j'ai même couché avec Yuto ! Je vivait un véritable rêve éveillé car ce garçon si magnifique que je voyait de loin depuis si longtemps était enfin à moi ! J'ai tout fais pour Yuto et j'étais prêt à tout faire pour Yuto car l'alchimie, la connexion et le lien qu'il y avait entre nous était incroyable ! Car j'étais tout simplement fou amoureux comme je ne l'ai plus jamais été de qui que ce soit dans ma vie ! Et toi tu viens te pointer devant ma gueuele pour me dire quoi ?!... Pour me dire que cette merveilleuse idylle que j'ai vécu pendant un an et demi avec le garçon le plus magnifique au monde extèrieurement et intèrieurement était avec toi ! Un putain de spychopate de merde qui en plus d'être moche extèrieurement était également assez pourri de l'intèrieure pour manipuler les sentiments d'une personne pendant aussi longtemps !"**

Le joueur de Yosen serrait de plus en plus le cou d'Imayoshi qui avait des larmes qui lui coullait des yeux à cause de la culpabilité et peinait également à respirer n'arrivant pas à d'éloger même avec ses deux mains au poignet de Liu la main du géant qui lui emprissonnait le cou !

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Tu pleures ?! Tu n'arrives plus à respirer ?! Tu as l'impréssion que tu vas mourrir ?!... Et bien c'est exactement dans ce même état que tu m'as laissé après ton petit jeu du changement d'identité ! J'avais envie de mourrir ! J'avais envie de mourrir pour ne plus avoir à souffir après avoir tout donné à une personne qui m'a dit ne jamais m'avoir aimé et s'être servit de moi pour une putain d'expèrience gay d'un an et demi !"**

**"Liu lâche le !"** S'interposa rapidement Okamura accompagné du reste de Yosen et d'autres garçons qui étaient présents dans le jardin.

Le cou enfin libéré de la poigne de Liu, Imayoshi se mit à tousser très fort en frottant son cou qui était tout rouge.

**"Et ce truc d'envoyer Aomine me parler de ton attirance pour moi et tout ton petit discours sur l'alchimie et le _"test de connexion"_ c'était pour quoi ?! Tu voulais me séduire à nouveau c'est ça ?! Qu'on reprenne tout mais sans masque cette fois ?! Et tu comptais me dire la vérité quand au juste ?! Tu comptais m'avouer que tu es celui qui m'a complétement détruit à quel moment ?! HEIN ?! QUAND ?!"**

Liu était maintenu par ses coéquipiers et se débattait en hurlant pendant qu'ils essayaient de le faire rentrer dans la villa pour l'éloigner le plus possible d'Imayoshi et éviter qu'il ne lui fasse véritablement du mal !

Le meneur de Tôô lui était encore assis au bord de son transate en larmes et toussait de douleur !

**"JE TE HAIS ! TU M'AS COMPLETEMENT DETRUIT ! TU ES LA PIRE PERSONNE QUE J'AI RENCONTRE DE MA VIE !"** Hulait ses derniers mots Liu en disparaissant dans la villa.

**"Imayoshi ça va ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Liu et toi ?!"** Demanda Hyuga sous le choque de la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister.

**"Il y a eu l'embrouille pendant le massage et maintenant ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais pour le mettre dans un état pareil ?"** Etait également perdu Kiyoshi Teppei.

**"Je suis tombé amoureux de lui..."** Répondu simplement Imayoshi au plus mal.

* * *

Plus loin dans le jardin, Aomine qui était en train de faire un match de badminton contre Haïzaki, regardait la scène se finir entre son ex et son capitaine et avait compris sans même avoir entendu un seul mot qu'Imayoshi avait enfin tout avoué à Liu et que ce dernier n'avait absolument pas bien prit la chose !

En même temps, comment Liu aurait pu réagir autrement en apprenant que le garçon avec qui il était sortit pendant un an et demi et de qui il avait été fou amoureux n'était pas celui qu'il croyait ?

Bien sûr que ça rendrait fou de rage n'importe qui de s'être fait berner de la sorte pendant aussi longtemps !

**"Je ne sais pas ce que Imayoshi lui à dit mais Liu était prêt à le tuer et pour de vrai !"** Etait très surpris Haïzaki.**" Ton ex est super beau gosse mais il me fait grave flipper quand il tape des phases comme celle-ci et celle pendant la séance de massage !"** N'avait pas non plus oublié la première altercation le joueur de Kirisaki Daiichi.

**"Imayoshi avait un gros truc à révéler à Liu et aparemment ça ne lui a pas trop plu !"** Expliqua vaguement le bleu.** "Sinon toi ça va Haïzaki ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'aire bien depuis le début de ces vacances !"** Changea vite de sujet Aomine qui avait envie de discuter avec son ami et pensait être le mieux placé pour la comprendre et le conseiller.

**"Ouais c'est carrément les montagnes Russe pour moi depuis le début !"** Commença le brun**."Déjà d'entrée Yamazaki m'avait rapporté que Koganeï avait dit qu'il s'en fichait de me voir en couple avec un autre, ce qui m'avait beaucoup bléssé. Et en plus de ça, je me suis rendu compte que je détestais être célibataire et que voir tout le monde heureux en couple et tout calîns et bisous avec leur mecs me faisait grave mal au coeur ! C'est pour ça que je voulais ma barrer ! Pour ne plus avoir à me coltiner le raprochement de mon ex avec Narumi et les couples qui me faisaient me sentir archi seul !... Mais j'ai eu une discussion avec Koganeï tout à l'heure, et il m'a expliqué que j'avais mal interprété ses mots et qu'il tenait vraiment à moi, donc ça va mieux !" **Expliqua sa situation Haizaki. **  
**

**"Ah c'est cool que tu ais parlé avec Koganeï ! Du coup ça va mieux pour toi maintenant, tu ne te sens plus mal où déprimé !"** Etait ravi le joueur de Tôô qui n'avait finalement pas besoin de ramasser Haïzaki à la petite cuillère comme il le pensait.

**"En ce qui concerne Koga, ça va beaucoup mieux oui ! Mais j'ai toujours ce gros pincement au coeur en voyant les couples... J'ai envie d'avoir un mec moi aussi et de me sentir important pour quelqu'un !"** Avoua Haïzaki qui détestait être célibataire et avait très envie de ressentir à nouveau les papillons dans le ventre, le coeur qui bat la chamade et les autres sensations que provoquait un amour réciproque.

**"Ouais j'vois, t'es comme moi ! Une fois que tu as goûté à l'amour tu ne peux plus t'en passer !"** Se voyait beaucoup en Haïzaki la panthère de Tôô.

**"Ouais c'est trop ça ! J'ai trop envie de rencontrer un mec bien et vite !"**

**"C'est justement ça le problème ! Tu veux forcer le destin ! Tu cherches un mec à tout prix et ça te fait déprimer parce que tu ne le trouves pas !... Moi je suis avec Taïsuke aujourd'hui et il m'est tombé dessus sans que je ne l'ai vu venir, et il est tout simplement le mec avec qui je rêvais d'être et je n'ai même pas eu à le chercher pour le trouver, car il est lui même venu à moi !"** Expliqua Daiki. **"Je pense que tu ne devrais pas te mettre autant la préssion pour te trouver un mec et** **que tu devrais attendre que le destin fasse se croiser vos chemins !... T'es un mec beau gosse, mature, sincère, avoir du charactère et du charisme ! Tu ne resteras pas célibatire très longtemps crois moi car tu as tout pour plaire !" **Le reboosta Aomine.** "C'est en continuant de montrer cette image déprimé et complétement éteinte de toi que tu n'attireras justement personne ! Alors arrête de te prendre la tête, kiff ces vacances avec les gens avec qui tu t'entends bien et laisse ce qui doit se faire se faire sans forcer les choses !" **Lui conseilla l'as de Tôô.

**"Ouais tu as carrémment raison ! Il faut que j'arrête de trop me prendre la tête et de forcer pour me mettre en couple ! Je dois profiter de ces vacances avec mes potes et laisser l'amour de côté !" **Prit la décision de se ressaisir Haïzaki.**  
**

Soudainement, une voix coupa court à leur conversation.

**"Désolé de vous déranger les gars, vous ètes occupez là ?"** Demanda Yuya qui avait cherché partout Haïzaki et lui avait enfin mit la main dessus.

**"Heu non, on a finis nôtre match de badminton et on vient de finir nôtre conversation aussi."** Répondu directement Aomine qui se demandait ce que le frère de Kiyoshi Miyaji leur voulait.

**"Ah super ! Je voulais te demander Haïzaki si ça te dirais d'aller de matter un petit film avec moi dans la salle de ciné ?"** Demanda le blond très enthousiaste avec un grand sourire.

**"Heu... Aomine, est-ce que tu pourrais nous laisser une minute s'il te plaît ?"** Lui demanda Haïzaki qui avait envie de mettre ses nouvelles résolutions en pratique des maintenant.

**"Ouais bien sûr ! De toute façon je dois rejoindre mon chéri."** Répondu rapidement le bleu avant de s'eclipser pour laisser les deux autres seul à seul.

Yuya ne comprenait pas pourquoi Haïzaki avait demander à Aomine de partir ?

Il lui avait juste proposé de voir un film et voula que le brun voulait carrément lui parler en privé !

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui dire au juste ?

**"Yuya, on ne se connaît pas encore et tu sembles être un gars super cool mais je ne veux pas regarder de film avec toi désolé !"** Annonça Haïzaki. **"Et il n'y a pas que ça ! Je ne veux plus dormir dans le même lui que toi non plus." **Termina Shogo.

**"Q-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?!"** Se véxa directement Yuya qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Haïzaki se braquait brusquement avec lui.

**"Tu es beaucoup trop beau pour mon bien ! Voilà ce que tu as fait !"**

**"J'comprend pas ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?"**

**"Tu me plaîs Yuya ! Mais tu es hétéro et tu as une meuf donc je n'ai aucune chance d'être avec toi alors pour ne pas me faire du mal inutillement, je préfère garder mes distances avec toi !"** Lui expliqua beaucoup plus clairement Haïzaki.

Yuya se figea un instant prit de court par la soudaine confession du joueur de Kirisaki.

**"Je... Je te plaît ?"** Demanda le blond très surpis.

**"T'es juste magnifique Yuya ! Tu m'attires énormément physiquement et en plus tu as l'aire d'être un gars avec qui je m'entendrai super bien, et ces deux points mit ensemble font de toi le candidat parfait pour me faire tomber amoureux ! Mais vu que développer des sentiments pour un mec que je ne peux pas avoir n'est pas trop mon truc, je préfère mettre des distances entre nous dés maintenant et ne pas passer de temps avec toi, ni me rapprocher de toi, ni apprendre à te connaître, ni rigoler avec toi, ni sympatiser avec toi, ni rien d'autres de ce genre !" **Etait très catégorique et sûr de lui Haïzaki.**  
**


	23. Chapter 23

_MERCI **ISAFEE** ;D_

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

**"Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu refuses d'apprendre à me connaître et qu'on soit au moins amis ?" **Demanda Yuya que son intuition ne trompait jamais et qui savait qu'Haïzaki avait le potentiel d'être un ami très proche durant ces vacances et bien après encore.

**"Tu as tout compris !"** Confirma le joueur de Kirisaki. **"Je vais donc te laisser sur cette conclusion !"** Termina t-il avant de s'éloigner du blond pour se diriger vers la villa.

**"Attend !"** L'interpella le plus jeune des Miyaji. **"Sors avec moi alors !"** Lui proposa d'un coup Yuya qui ne voulait absolument pas en rester là avec le brun et était prêt à tout pour se rapprocher de lui.

Haïzaki s'arrêta net et se retourna brusquement un sourcil relevé dans l'incompréhension.

**"Tu... Tu veux sortir avec moi ? Tu veux vraiment sortir avec moi ?"** Demanda Haïzaki qui voulait que l'autre garçon se rende bien compte de ce qu'il venait de lui proposer.

**"Heu... oui... enfin je crois..."** N'était pas du tout sûr de ce qu'il voulait Yuya.

Le blond de Shutoku venait à peine d'arriver au camp de vacances, et dès que sont regard c'était posé sur Haïzaki, il avait ressentit ce truc inexplicable ! Ce sentiment de proximité avec le brun, comme si il le connaissait déjà !

Yuya avait vu en Haïzaki en un seul coup d'oeil, qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, avec qui il pouvait former un duo de choc et construire une amitié forte et solide !

Yuya avait envie d'en savoir plus sur lui et de passer du temps avec lui ! Et voilà qu'à peine avait-il proposé un première moment seul à seul pour mieux se connaître qu'Haïzaki voulait déjà mettre des barrières entre eux et ne donner aucunes chances à une possible superbe amitié !

Haïzaki soupira... Yuya ne savait pas ce qu'il disait ! Il voulait juste ne pas le _"perdre"_ aussi vite et était visiblement prêt à dire et faire n'importe quoi pour se rapprocher de lui !

Haïzaki avait une impréssion de déjà vu !

Cette histoire avec Yuya lui rappelait le début de la relation entre Kagami et Yamazaki !

En effet, le tigre de Seirin avait eu un coup de foudre amical pour le joueur de Kirisaki qui lui avait des vus sur le tigre en question. Yamazaki n'avait pas mit de barrières entre eux et avait énormément souffert du comportement ultra posséssif et très ambigüe du rouge qui lui avait donner un tas de faux espoires alors qu'il ne voulait pas plus qu'une bel amitié !

Heureusement pour Yamazaki, Kagami était finalement vraiment tomber amoureux de lui, mais ce genre de retournement de situation était très rare, et vu les chances qu'Haïzaki avait eu en amour depuis sa relation avec Koganeï, il était quasiment sûr que ce genre de chose n'arriverait pas entre Yuya et lui !

**"Yuya, je sais que tu penses que Toi et moi on pourrait devenir les meilleurs amis du monde et je ne dit pas le contraire. Mais malheureusement, je ne te vois pas en ami et j'aimerai qu'il y est plus entre nous... Alors si on essaye d'être amis ça me fera trop mal au coeur de passer tout ce temps avec toi et d'être proche de toi sans avoir plus ! Je serais super frustré !"** Lui réexpliqua plus clairement le brun. **"Je sais que ça te frustre toi aussi de ne même pas avoir eu l'opportunité de passer même un petit moment avec moi pour voir si on s'entendrait effectivement aussi bien que tu le penses, mais ça va te passer ! Il y a plein d'autres gars super cool ici avec qui tu t'entendra peut être même mieux qu'avec moi alors va matter ce film avec quelqu'un d'autre et essaye de parler un peu à tout le monde au lieu de faire une fixette sur moi en te basant sur une simple intuition."**

Yuya fronça les sourcils et sera les poings !

Ce n'était pas une _"simple intuition", _et il n'avait aucune envie d'aller voir un film avec un autre garçon du camp et ne comptait pas s'intêrésser à une autre personne que Haïzaki Shogo !

**"Je m'en fiche des autres ! C'est avec toi que je veux passer du temps !"** Haussa légèrement le ton Yuya.

Et merde ! Pensa Haïzaki, ce mec était pire que Kagami en fin de compte ! Et malheureusement pour Yuya, Haïzaki n'était pas Yamazaki, et les petites phases de posséssivité excéssive avait le don de l'âgacer !

**"Ecoute moi bien mec ! Me fait pas chier avec tes conneries ok ! Je ne veux pas être ton meilleur pote, ni même ton pote tout court alors fou moi la paix !"** S'emporta Haïzaki qui n'aimait pas qu'on le force à quoi que ce soit.

Yuya se figea d'un coup !

Pourquoi Haïzaki s'énervait contre lui alors qu'il voulait juste se rapprocher de lui ?

**"Pourquoi tu cris sur moi ?!"** S'énerva aussi Yuya.

**"Parce que tu forces pour me coller alors que je t'ais dit que ça me ferait du mal ! Tu me plaîs vraiment beaucoup Yuya alors s'il te plaît éloigne toi de moi putain !"** Répéta pour la énième fois Haïzaki qui avait le coeur qui s'emballait et des papillons dans le ventre quand il était près de Yuya et ne supportait pas de ressentir tout ça alors qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'être avec lui.

Yuya remarqua un légè changement dans la voix du joueur de Kirisaki. Il y avait comme de la peine dans son intonation ! Et cette petite douleur qu'avait laisser transparaître Haïzaki n'avait pas échappé au joueur de Shutoku qui avait ressentit un pincement au coeur !

Il ne le connaissait pas plus que ça mais n'aimait pas le voir mal et sentir qu'il souffrait au fond de lui et en plus de ça par sa faute !

Yuya devait calmer le jeu et éviter de faire ressurgir à nouveau cette pointe de douleur qu'Haïzaki essayait de contrôler.

**"Ok... c'est bon... je vais te laisser tranquil !... Mais est-ce que je peux te demander une seule faveur avant qu'on ne se parle plus ?"** Demanda Yuya qui allait faire l'effort de prendre sûr lui et laisser Haïzaki tranquil mais ne comptait pas laisser tout ça se finir sans avoir eu droit à son petit moment en tête à tête avec le brun.

**"Ok... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"** Accepta Haïzaki qui comptait faire ce que l'autre garçon lui demanderait et ensuite enfin passer à autre chose.

**"Dînes avec moi ce soir ! En tête à tête ici ! Histoire qu'on discute au moins une fois !"** Proposa Yuya qui comptait organiser un petit truc à la fois mignon et classe ! Et après ce dîner, Haïzaki ne pourrait pas réssister à revenir lui parler, c'était juste impossible !

Le brun soupira...**"Ok je veux bien."**

En ententant la réponse positive d'Haïzaki, le visage de Yuya s'illumina et il ne pu s'empêcher de se rapprocher de l'autre garçon pour le prendre dans ses bras.

**"Merci Haïzaki ! Tu ne regretteras pas !"** Etait très enthousiaste Yuya qui serrait la taille d'Haizaki de ses bras, et avait le visage dans son cou.

**"Derien... est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher s'te plaît !"** Etait très mal à laise Haïzaki qui s'éfforçait de garder les bras le long du corps.

**"Tu sens trop bon..."** Lui fit remarquer Yuya qui le serrait encore plus fort et était perdu dans sa douce odeur. **"Oh tu as les yeux vert foncé ! Je n'avais pas remarqué, ils sont magnfique !"** Les observaient Yuya qui avait les mains posé de part et d'autre des hanches d'Haïzaki et avait son visage à quelques millimètres de celui du brun. **"Tu es magnifique de près !"**

**"Putain lâche moi !"** Le repoussa Haïzaki super gêné. **"Continu à faire des trucs comme ça et je ne me pointerai pas à ton dîner !"**

**"Désolé désolé ! Je ne te toucherai plus !"** S'excusa Yuya en regardant l'autre garçon s'en aller en boudant.

Haïzaki était trop mignon quand il se véxait, pensa Yuya.

* * *

Takao entra dans la salle de musculation de la villa et son regard trouva imédiatement son petit ami parmis les autres garçons prensents dans la pièce.

Silver était torse nu en train de soulever des altères qui semblait faire le double du poids de Takao et le petit faucon de shutoku ne pu s'empêcher de trouver son homme incroyablement sexy le torse reluisant de sueur.

**"Jason !"** L'interpella le brun resté dans l'encadrement de la porte.**"Tu peux venir une minute s'il te plaît ?!"** Lui demanda t-il de loin.

Le dit Jason tourna la tête et apperçu Takao à la porte.

Son petit ami avait visiblement finit sa petite réunion de crise avec son meilleur ami Kise et avait enfin l'intention de lui parler de l'activité massage qui ne lui avait apparemment pas du tout plu !

Le géant ramassa sa bouteille d'eau au sol et prit une grande gorgée.

Takao était quelqu'un de très sensible et de très immature quand il était véxé ! Jason se demandait alors à quelle sauce il allait être mangé !

**"C'est bon on peut rester là.."** Dit Takao qui avait été rejoint par son petit ami dans le couloir de la salle de sport qui était désert.

**"Je t'écoute."** Etait tout ouï Silver qui terminait de s'essuyer le torse avec une petite serviette.

**"Heu... Je... Je veux te parler de... "** Etait complétement distrait par les abdos saillants de son chéri Takao qui perdait ses mots.

**"Kazunari ! Tu veux me parler de quoi ?"** Lui demanda Silver en lui relevant le menton avec son index pour qui le regarde dans les yeux et se reconcentre sûr ce qu'il était venu lui dire.

**"Tes yeux sont tellement beau !... Ton visage est tellement beau !..."** Etait complétement hypnotisé Takao par la beauté de son homme et ne savait même plus pourquoi il était là au lieu d'être allongé dans un lit avec le membre de son homme profondémment en lui !

**"Oui mes yeux sont gris, mes cheveux sont gris, tu me trouves trop beau mais ce n'est pas le sujet Kazunari !... Tu voulais me parler de l'activité massage c'est ça !"** Préférait mettre lui même le sujet sur la table Silver.

En entendant le mot _"massage", _le faucon de Shutoku se réveilla d'un coup et se rappella parfaitement pourquoi il était là !

**"Oui je suis venu te parler de l'activité massage et te dire que ton comportement ne m'a pas du tout plu !"** S'énerva rapidement Takao sous le regard blasé de Jason qui savait que toute cette histoire allait finir comme ça.

**"J'ai eu quel comportement au juste ? Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! Hara plaisantait avec Miyaji, tout le monde l'a remarqué à part toi ! Alors je l'ai laissé faire son truc sans en profiter une seule seconde, il y a quoi de mal à ça ?!"** S'agâça également Silver qui n'aimait pas se disputer avec son chéri pour rien.

**"Justement tu n'as rien fait et c'est bien ça le problème ! Tu l'as laissé te chevaucher sans bouger le petit doigt, tu l'as laissé te lécher les abdos en faisant des remarques déplacé envers moi en rigolant et en plus de ça tu lui as embrassé le cou avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme à mon goût et quand je t'ai fais la remarque tu m'as rembarrer devant tout le monde !"** Enuméra les différentes fautes de son chéri Takao qui ne décolèrerait pas.

**"Kazunari tu prends cette histoire bien trop à coeur ! Les filles ont organisé cette activité pour mettre des problèmes dans les couples et toi tu tombes en plein dedans en étant jaloux !" **

**"Moi au moins je suis tomber dedans et j'ai montré que je tenais à toi en étant jaloux alors que toi tu n'en avais rien à faire que je sois en équipe avec mon premier amour et préférais profiter de cette oppotunité pour passer un petit moment coquin avec Hara que tu dois très certainement trouver super mignon et sûrement plus que moi !"**

**"Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ais pas tapé de crise de jalousie que ça ne me dérangeait pas de te voir avec Midorima ! Ca me saoulait aussi, mais j'ai confiance en toi et c'était juste pour une activité !"** Se défendit Silver qui savait faire la part des choses.**" Et je m'en fiche d'Hara tu le sais très bien ! Oui il est mignon mais c'est toi qui est le plus mignon, beau, sexy et attirant à mes yeux ! Je m'en fou des autres !"** Lui confia l'américain.

**"Dans ce cas, si je compte autant que tu le dis pour toi et que tu regrettes de m'avoir fait du mal pendant l'activité massage excuse toi !"** Lui demanda Takao qui n'avait pas envie d'entendre de justifications mais de sincères excuses !

**"Pff !... Je ne m'excuserai pas ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal donc tu peux te mettre tes excuses ou je pense !"** En devenait vulgaire Silver qui n'allait pas se laisser marcher dessus par son petit ami et s'excuser comme son petit toutou alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour lui faire du mal !

**"Ne me parle pas mal Jason ! Tu m'as manqué de respect en ne faisant rien et en me disant clairement d'accepter la situation et de me la fermer devant tout le monde ! Ton attitude m'a énormément bléssé et tu trouves quand même le moyen de ne pas t'excuser et de mal me parler alors que tu vois bien que tout ça m'a fait beaucoup de mal !"** Etait très en colère Takao qui s'attendait à d'avantage de culpabilité de la part de son homme et beaucoup plus de soutient et d'intêret pour ses sentiments ! Mais visiblement, Silver s'en fichait royalement.

**"Arrête de te victimiser et de faire comme si je t'avais brisé le coeur lors de cette séance alors que tu m'es tombé dans les bras juste après en criant mon nom quand Hayakawa à fait sa _crise de panique_ !"** Trouvait l'attitude de Takao complétement incohérente Silver.

**"J'ai courru dans tes bras par automatisme !"**Répondu Takao.

**"Comment ça ?"**

**"Tu es mon mec alors c'était naturel pour moi de chercher de la sécurité dans tes bras ! J'étais contrôlé par mon cerveau mais le coeur n'y était pas !"** Expliqua le plus petit.

**"Hein ? Comment ça le coeur n'y était pas ?! Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas venu dans mes bras parce que tu avais besoin d'être avec moi et que tu m'aimes ?!"** Voulait que son petit ami soit plus clair Silver.

**"Je viens de te le dire ! Je suis venu dans tes bras par réaction automatique, pas par amour !"** Confirma Takao qui en avait marre t'entendre Jason lui montrer aussi peu d'intêret et voulait lui faire également du mal !

**"Donc à cause de ce qui s'est passé pendant le massage... tu ne m'aimes plus ?"** Etait complétement perdu Jason qui espérait que ce n'était pas ce que Takao voulait lui faire comprendre.

**"Tu m'as énormément bléssé pendant l'activité et en plus tu refuses de t'excuser alors comment veux tu que je sois encore amoureux de toi alors que tu me fais souffrir et que je ne suis pas heureux..."** Dit Takao d'un ton calme, la tête baissé, et la voix légèrement brisé par les larmes qui commençaient à lui monter aux yeux.

**"Kazunari ? Moi je te fais souffrir ? Moi je ne te rend pas heureux ?... Tu es vraiment en train de me dire toutes ces choses à cause d'un putain de massage ?!"**

Cette histoire toute bête prenait des proportions beaucoup trop importantes et Silver commençait à s'inquièter !

Il n'allait quand même pas perdre l'homme de sa vie pour une chose aussi stupide ?!

**"Kazunari, je m'excuse si je t'ai fais du mal pendant l'activité en aillant été trop passif ! On ne va pas gacher nôtre relation pour un truc aussi bête ok ! Je t'aime et je suis sincèrement désolé bébé ! Ca va mieux maintenant ? Tu me pardonnes ?" **S'excusa finalement Silver en relevant le visage de son chéri pour tomber avec surprise sur des yeux pleins de larmes.

**"D'abord il y a eu ce moment où tu m'as mal parlé à cause de ton mal de tête, ensuite ton attitude je m'en foutiste pendant le massage et maintenant je dois te forcer la main pour que tu te sentes oubligé de t'excuser ! Je... Je ne suis plus sûr d'avoir envie de continuer cette relation avec toi Jason ! J'ai l'impréssion qu'on se dispute de plus en plus chaque jour et que ça ne va qu'en s'empirant !"** Etait en larmes Takao qui voyait sa relation se dégrader.

**"Bébé c'est juste deux petites embrouilles ! Arrête de prendre ces petites choses à coeur ! A part ça tu es bien avec moi non ?"**

**"Aujourd'hui c'est deux, après ce sera trois, puis quatres, puis cinq, jusqu'à arriver à un point de non retour ! Alors je préfère tout arrêter maintenant !" **Annonça Takao qui ne voulait pas continuer sur cette voie.

Le coeur de Silver s'arrêta d'un coup !

Takao voulait quoi ?!

Tout arrêter ?!

Maintenant ?!

**"Q-Quoi ? ... Tu... Tu veux me quitter ?"** Répéta Silver qui sentait son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine.

Takao observait le regard devenu vide de son chéri et pouvait voir des goutes se former devant les beaux yeux gris de Jason !

Silver était en train de pleurer ?

Ca voulait dire qu'il avait réussi la mission de Kise !

**"Jason mon amour ne pleure pas !"** S'écria Takao en caressant la joue du joeur de Joseï. **"C'est faux je ne vais pas te quitter mon Jason d'amour !"** Dit-il en se blottisant contre le torse du géant.

**"Quoi ? Comment ça c'est faux ?!"** S'étonna Silver en essuyant la larme qu'il avait laissé s'échaper.

**"Je ne compte pas te quitter mon amour ! Et je ne te quitterai jamais ! Je voulais juste que tu comprennes que si tu continus à faire n'importe quoi tu risques de vraiment me perdre !" **Lui expliqua Takao.** "C'est une idée de Kise ! Il m'a dit que c'était la meilleur façon de te faire réaliser que tu devais être un peu moins passif et faire un peu plus attention aux choses qui pouvaient me faire du mal !"**

**"Je vais le défoncer celui là !" **Dit Jason sur un ton faussement énervé. **"Donc tu ne pensais pas ce que tu m'as dit ?!"**

**"En ce qui concerne ton attitude au massage oui je le pensais mais pas le reste !"**

**"Donc tu n'es pas malheureux avec moi ?!"**

**"Comment est-ce que je pourrais être malheureux alors que tu es le meilleur petit ami même si tu me saoul de temps en temps !"**

**"Donc tu m'aimes toujours ?!"**

**"Bien sûr que je t'aime ! Et tu veux savoir ce que tu peux faire pour que je t'aime encore plus ?!"**

**"Quoi ?"**

**"Me faire jouir avec ça..." **Murmura Takao en passant sa main sur l'entre jambe de son homme.

**"Ca je sais faire !"** S'exclama Silver un sourire au coin en portant son petit ami direction leur chambre !

**"Je ne savais pas que j'étais si bon acteur, même si j'ai faillit perdre ma concentration à cause de tes magnifiques yeux et de ton magnifique corps et de ton magnifique nez et tes magnifiques lèvres et de tout tout tout de toi mon amour !"**

**"Tu es bon acteur mais tu ne devrais pas en abuser ! Tu m'as vraiment fait flipper quand tu as parler de tout arrrêter avec ta petite bouille en larmes !"**

**"Désolé j'étais trop emporté dans mon rôle, les larmes sont sorties toutes seules !... Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que toi tu verse une larmes !"**

**"Ben je t'aime plus que tout et tu as dit vouloir me quitter donc normal que ça me fasse du mal..."**

**"OOOH tu es trop mignon ! Mais je n'aime pas te voir pleurer mon amour, je t'aime trop pour suporter de te voir tout tristounet !"**

**"Moi aussi je t'aime..."**

**"Et moi encore plus..."**

**"Non c'est moi qui t'aime plus..."**

* * *

**"Bon les garçons vos vols sont prévus pour ce soir et vos deux remplaçants sont censé arriver demain soir donc j'espère que vous avez choisis les deux autres membres de Joseï qui prendront vos places ?"** Demanda Riko qui était accompagné de Momoï et avait convoqué dans leur bureau les deux futur ex membres du camp Narumi et Sakuma pour qu'ils désignent les joueurs qui prendrons leur places au camp comme il était prévu pour tout départ d'un membre de l'équipe de Joseï.

**"Ouais c'est bon on a choisi et ils sont tout les deux d'accord pour venir !"** Déclara Narumi. **"Moi j'échange ma place avec Kazuki Toyama ! Nôtre meneur remplaçant !"**Avait choisit le brun.

**"Et moi avec nôtre manager, Yuto Yagashi, de son vrai nom Yuto Tanimura !" **Annonça Sakuma.

**"Tanimura ? Vu qu'il utilise un autre nom pour le basket j'imagine que ce Yuto doit avoir un lien de famille avec le capitaine de Shinkyo, Yusuke Tanimura ?" **Se demandait Momoï.

**"Oui c'est son frère jumeau ! Il se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau !" **Confirma Sakuma.

**"Super c'est noté, on s'occupera de leur billets, de leur vols et de leur arrivée demain soir !"** Annonça la brune très heureuse de voir débarquer de nouvelles têtes qui engendreraient très probablement de nouvelles histoires !


	24. Chapter 24

Merci** IsaFee et Nbbbbb2.0** pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que la fiction plaît ! ! ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 24**

_( 15 minutes avant la dispute entre les Hara et les Miyaji )_

**"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Yuya ?! Je suis en train de me préparer pour sortir avec mes copines !" **Répondu avec agaçement la petite amie de Yuya Miyaji au bout du fil.

Le blond soupira en entendant la voix de la jeune fille.

Aiko n'avait pas changé... Elle était toujours aussi saoulante !

**"Aiko je t'appelle juste pour te dire que je voulais que tout les deux on officialise nôtre rupture ! Je veux dire... Ca fait des semaines qu'on ne se calcule pas plus que pour baiser de temps en temps et même ça ça devient nul ! En plus tout le monde sais que tu sors ou en tout cas entretient une relation plus qu'amical avec un des joueurs de l'équipe de foot donc être en couple n'a plus aucun sens vu qu'aucun de nous deux n'a envie de rester avec l'autre !"** Expliqua Yuya seul dans un couloir de la villa son portable à l'oreille.

En entendant les mots du plus jeune des Miyaji, Aiko éclata de rire au bout du fil.

**"Attend ! Tu pensais que toi et moi on était encore ensemble alors que je ne te donne même plus l'heure ?! Tu es un super coup et tout au lit mais toi et moi on est carrèmment pas compatible ! Je pensais que c'était logique pour toi aussi qu'on était plus ensemble depuis un moment déjà ! Mais si tu veux qu'on officialise le truc et bien toi et moi c'est fini, fini et fini !"** Conclu la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Yuya prenait le temps de l'appeller pour lui dire un truc pourtant si évident.

**"Ok super."** Etait ravi Yuya qui n'en avait plus rien à faire de son ex petite amie**."Par contre je compte te bloquer de partout après cet appel, donc il n'y aura plus de partie de jambes en l'air où autre entre nous ! J'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui me plaît et je veux du serieux avec cette personne !" **Révéla le blond.

**"Yuya j'en ai rien à faire de tout ça ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux et je ne compte pas de contacter où que ce soit donc tu peux me bloquer je m'en fiche royalement !"** Etait juste blasé Aiko qui avait juste envie de raccrocher.

**"Tant mieux si on est sur la même longueur d'ondes ! Je vais te laisser alors, bonne sortie avec tes copines !"**

**"Ouais c'est ça..."** Termina Aiko avant de raccrocher

_"Voilà une bonne chose de faite"_ pensa la blond ! Il avait officialisé sa rupture avec celle qui était maintenant son ex copine et pouvait dorénavant se concentrer à cent pour cent sur Hayakawa sans être rattaché à qui que ce soit !

En effet, le brun de Kaijo plaisait beaucoup a Yuya tout d'abord physiquement et également de par sa personnalité douce et mature qu'il avait eu l'occasion de découvrir un peu dans la première partie de l'activité massage.

De plus, il y avait eu cette _"crise"_ qu'avait eu Hayakawa et qui semblait cacher un secret assez difficile pour le brun ! Et cette fragilité, ce côté bléssé qu'avait Hayakawa donnait d'autant plus envie au blond de s'intérêsser à lui et de guerrir ses blessures !

Yuya trouvait un côté pure, innoncent et touchant à Hayakawa et avait envie de le protéger et de prendre soin de lui !

Il n'était jamais sortis avec un garçon et n'avait jamais été attiré par la gente masculine non plus. Mais il n'avait jamais été fermé à ce côté là et savait qu'il pouvait craquer pour un beau jeune homme s'il en croisait un sur son chemin ! Et maintenant qu'Hayakawa s'était présenté à lui, il ne comptait pas laisser passer sa chance !

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans le jardin où le soleil était en train de se coucher, Yamazaki, Kagami, Hanamiya, Midorima, Seto, Hayama, Haizaki et son grand frère Mibuchi Reo étaient assis en cercle sur des poufs et faisaient le point sur la situation amoureuse de chacuns !

**"Donc vous voulez former un couple à trois avec Kawase ? Et ça ne vous dérange pas de vous voir tout les deux avec un autre mec ?"** Demanda Hayama qui venait d'apprendre le projet des deux roux et trouvait ça assez _"spécial"._

**"Non ça ne nous dérange pas justement !"** Répondu Yamazaki.**" J'aime Kagami, Kawase me plaît, et les voir ensemble m'excite, donc non, ça ne me dérange pas, bien au contraire !"**

**"Ouais ça ne nous rendra pas jaloux de nous voir l'un l'aute avec Kawase ! Il nous plait à tout les deux et si on se met avec lui, en sera dans une relation à trois ou tout le monde sera à égalité !"** Confirma Kagami.

**"Ce concept me dépasse un peu."** S'exclama Seto. **"Je ne me vois pas avoir deux mecs en même temps !"**

Mibuchi se racla la gorge. **"Tu l'as déjà fait quand tu me trompais dans mon dos..."**

**"Oui oui c'est bon désolé désolé !"** Le coupa vite Seto qui ne voulait par reparller de tout ça.

**"D'ailleurs toi ça va avec Okamura ?"** Lança un autre sujet Kagami.

**"Oui ça se passe super bien ! Kenichi est une perle rare, je l'aime de plus en plus chaque jour !" **Répondu directement Mibuchi qui se sentait très bien dans son couple avec le géant de Yosen.

**"Et toi Haizaki c'est comment avec Yuya ? Il nous a tous fait passé des intérrogatoires à ton sujet et je vous est apperçu en train de papoter tout à l'heure et de vous faire un petit calin alors je me demande ce qu'il y a entre vous vu qu'il te plaisait de ouf ?!"** Demanda Hanamiya très curieux de savoir comment avançaient les choses pour son ami.

**"Ben en gros moi je le kiff et lui veut juste être mon meilleur pote ! Il a eu comme une illumination quand il m'a vu et pense qu'on s'entendra à merveille, c'est pour ça qu'il est obsédé par moi ! "** Expliqua le brun blasé de se retrouver dans une situation comme celle-ci.

**"Il te fait le même coup que Kagami avec Yamazaki à Miami quoi !"** Compris vite Midorima.

**"Hey !"** Se plaigna le tigre.

**"Et le coup du calîn c'était en quel honneur !?" **Voulait toujours savoir Hanamiya.**  
**

**"Il m'a proposé de dîner avec lui en tête à tête ce soir avant qu'on ne se parle plus et j'ai accepté, donc il m'a fait un calîn de remerciement !"** Raconta Haizaki.

**"Comment ça avant que vous ne vous parliez plus ?"** S'étonna Yamazaki.

**"Ben je lui est dit que je le kiffait vraiment beaucoup et que je ne voulais pas qu'on soit juste amis parce que ça me ferait du mal. Et après avoir forcé pour ne pas que je m'éloigne de lui il a finalement accepté et m'a demandé de lui accorder au moins un dîner."** Expliqua Haizaki.

**"Tu as bien fait d'être honnête avec lui dès le début et de marquer tes limites !"** Etait fière Mibuchi.**"Tu lui as dit ce que tu avais sur le coeur et tu veux rester loin de lui pour éviter de souffrir, donc si jamais après ce dîner il fait quoi que ce soit qui te ferait du mal je m'occuperai moi même de son cas..." **Annonça Mibuchi avec un regard noir.

**"Merci fréro, mais je peux me défendre tout seul."** Le calma Haizaki.

Brusquement, un crie les intérompu.

**"SHINSHIN ! ! ! ! "**

**"Oh ! On dirait que le petit Hara débarque !"** Fit Remarquer Seto en voyant le petit frère de leur coéquipier venir vers eux en courant les bras tendues et les yeux pleins d'étoiles.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

**"SHINSHIN ! ! ! ! "**

**"Oh ! On dirait que le petit Hara débarque !"** Fit Remarquer Seto en voyant le petit frère de leur coéquipier venir vers eux en courant les bras tendues et les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

**"SHINSHIN !"** Cria une dernière fois le plus jeune des Hara en tombant dans les bras de Midorima.

Hanamiya fronça les sourcils.

**"Hey ! Laisse mon mec tranquil Yû !"** S'énerva le capitaine de Kirisaki alors que le petit aux cheveux violet s'installait tranquillement sur le pouf de Midorima, assis entre les jambes du vert, le dos contre son torse.

**"Non je vais rester assis près de lui parce que c'est le plus gentil ! Il me connait depuis moins longtemps que vous et c'est lui qui m'a offert le meilleur cadeaux à mon anniversaire !"**

**"Hey ! T'es vraiment un petit ingrat toi ! Avec Kagami on t'a offert trois paires de baskets qui coûtes chacunes supers cher !"** Se défendit Yamazaki qui avait économisé pour pouvoir payer la moitié du pris des trois pairs pour faire plaisir à Yû qui en plus d'être le petit frère de son coéquipier était un de ses amis les plus proches tout comme pour le reste de Kirisaki Daiichi.

**"Oui vôtre cadeaux était bien aussi mais Shinshin m'a offert le coffret _"plaisir intense"_ qui contient des sex toys et autres accessoirs en éditions limités !"** Expliqua Yû qui était toujours aussi heureux de ce cadeaux même deux mois après l'avoir reçu.**"Sur le site le stock s'est écoulé en un clin d'oeil et j'étais dégouté de ne pas avoir réussi à en acheter un, alors quand Shinshin me l'a offert j'étais juste au septième ciel !"**

**"J'ai voulu faire simple donc quand Hanamiya m'a dit que tu étais obsédé par le sex je suis allé sur le premier site et j'ai acheté le numéro un des ventes." **Expliqua simplement Midorima qui n'avait pas chercher bien longtemps quoi offrir au petit frère de Kazuya.

**"Oh c'est toi le nouveau mec de Kenken ?!"** S'exclama Yû en pointant du doigts Hayama qui était à coté de Seto.

**"Kenken ?"** S'étonna de ce surnom le blond de Rakuzan.

**"Oui Kenken pour Kentaro Seto, Shinshin pour Shintaro Midorima, Miyaya pour Hanamiya, Yakiki pour Yamazaki, Gamimi pour Kagami, Zakiki pour Haizaki, et Mibubu pour Mibuchi !"** Expliqua Yû en citant ceux qui étaient présents dans le cercle**." Ce sont des surnoms affectifs que je donne seulement aux gens que j'aime !"**

**"Ah... Heu d'accord... Et oui je suis bien le mec de Kentaro."** Répondu timidement Hayama qui avait l'impression que tous les regards étaient sur lui et se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

**"C'est avec toi que Kenken à trompé Mibubu alors ?"**

**"Heu... oui."** Ne savait pas trop où se mettre le blond.

Yû regarda le joueur de Rakuzan de la tête aux pieds. **"Kenken comment tu as pu tromper Mibubu avec lui ? Mibubu est beaucoup plus beau !"**

Hayama sentit son coeur se serrer ! Yû venait de le descendre devant tout le monde !

Le petit frère de Kazuya était très proche de tous les membres de l'équipe de Kirisaki Daiichi et avait tout naturellment eu l'occasion de rencontrer à de nombreuses reprise leurs petits amis de qui il s'étaient également rapproché !

Ainsi Yû était ami avec Kagami et Midorima depuis leur retour du premier camp où ils se sont respectivement mit en couple avec Yamazaki et Hanamiya.

Seto était sortit pendant presque un an avec Mibuchi et il était également le grand frère d'Haïzaki donc Yû connaissait très bien le brun de Rakuzan et l'appréciait beaucoup. Alors quand il a appris que Seto l'avait trompé, Yû avait eu très mal au coeur pour Mibuchi.

**"Yû ferme là ! Kotaro est très beau et il est bien avec moi !"** Denfendu son petit ami Seto.

**"Je comprend que tu te sentes mal pour moi Yû, mais Kotaro est mon ami alors ne soit pas méchant avec lui."** Prit également la défense du blond Mibuchi.

**"Ok désolé..."** Répondu Yû tête baissé.

**"Et sinon toi ça va Yû ?"** Changea vite de sujet Yamazaki qui sentait un mal aise.**" Tu as disparu pendant des heures, tu étais où ?"**

**"Je faisais l'amour avec Koganeï !"** Répondu directement le violet les yeux pleins d'étoiles en se rémémorant le moment très sexy qu'il avait passé avec son coup de coeur Koganeï.

**"Oh ! L'ex d'Haïzaki !"** S'exclama Hanamiya.**" Ca ne te gêne pas d'entendre ça !?"**

**"Non pas du tout ! Koga et moi c'est du passé, et de toute façon, il ne se passera pas plus que du cul entre lui et Yû vu que Kago lui a mit un gros rateau tout à l'heure devant moi !"** Révéla brusquement le brun.

**"Koganeï préfère les grands brun ténébreux mais je me suis tellement bien occupé de lui au lit qu'il ne pourra pas tenir longtemps j'en suis sûr !"** Etait assez confiant Yû.**" En plus son meilleur ami Mitobe m'a dit que j'étais fait pour Koganeï et qu'il fallait juste que je lui prouve que je peux être un meilleur petit ami que les grands brun qu'il aime tant !" **Expliqua Yû qui ne comptait rien lâcher avec le petit brun de Seirin.

Tout le groupe était très surpris !

Un Hara s'était prit un rateau ?! C'était juste IMPOSSIBLE ! ! !

**"Koganeï t'a dit non à toi ?! Toi Yû Hara ?!"** S'étonna Kagami.

**"Taïga a raison tu es bien trop mignon pour te prendre des rateaux !"** Confirma Yamazaki**. "Tout les mecs veulent vous baiser ou sortir avec vous, toi, ton frère et vôtre père... Et même surtout vôtre père d'ailleurs !"**

**"Yuta-san est de loin le plus côté des Hara ! Il est tellement mignon en même temps ! On a juste envie de le mettre dans un lit et de lui faire tendrement l'amour pendant des heures..." **Expliqua Seto qui avait toujours eu le _"béguin"_ pour le père des Hara.

**"C'est vrai que Yuta-san c'est quelque chose quand même ! Qui n'a jamais eu envie de se le faire ? Ou juste de lui faire un gros calîn et de l'embrasser passionnément ?"** Ajouta Mibuchi qui avait rencontré le père de Yû et Kazuya quelque fois en se rendant chez Hara à l'époque où il sortait avec Seto et n'avait pas échappé au charme ravageur de l'homme.

**"C'est vrai que même moi je dois avouer que ça ne me dérangerai pas de le menotter à un lit et de lui faire un tas de choses que je ne pourrais pas dire à voix haute."** Devait l'avouer Midorima.

**"Yuta-san c'est l'homme avec qui je vais me marier si je ne suis plus avec Taïga ! Il est tellement gentil, innocent et trop trop troooooop mignon ! Si on se mari je pourrai voir sa bouille craquante tous le matins et lui faire du sale tous les soirs !"** S'exclama Yamazaki.

**"Si tu te maris avec lui, moi je serai son amant !"** Répliqua Kagami.**"Il te dirait qu'il est au taff alors qu'il serait en train de subir mes coups de bassins !"**

**"Et moi je serai son autre amant !"** Rajouta une couche Hanamiya qui trouvait égalment le père des Hara irressistible !

**"Et moi je serai le mec pour qui il divorcera de Yamazaki !"** Dit Haizaki.**"Il serait fou amoureux de moi, je serais fou amoureux de lui et on se fera des bisous et des calins tout le temps, sans oublier les parties de jambes en l'air endiablé biensûr !**

Yû était juste blasé ! Quand les garçons commençaient à parler de son père et à s'inventer des vies avec lui rien ne pouvait les arrêter !

Oui son père était tout mignon mais aller jusqu'à parler de sex était beaucoup trop tout de même !

**"Hey les gars Hara est enfin descendu !"** S'exclama brusquement Seto en voyant son coéquipier dans le salon après plus de cinq heures passé près de son meilleur ami et ex petit ami Hayakawa qui s'était endormit après sa_ "crise de panique"_.

Hara arriva doucement dans le salon et avec un regard embuer par les larmes, il se mit à chercher son petit ami dans la pièce

**"Bébé ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?"** Lui demanda le blond de Shutoku surpris et inquiet de voir son chéri en larmes.

**"Yoshi !"** S'écria d'une voix brisé et adorable Hara en se blotissant dans les bras de son homme.** "Tout est de ma faute Yoshi ! C'est à cause de moi que toutes ces choses sont arrivés à Mitsu ! C'est à cause de moi s'il s'est fait agresser ! J'ai ne pas su être là à temps ! Je n'ai pas su le protéger et après j'ai osé lui faire des reproches et pour finir je l'ai quitté au moment où il avait le plus besoin de moi ! J'ai été un petit ami horrible ! Mitsu doit me détester ! Et toi aussi tu dois me détester pour faire passer Mitsu avant toi ! Tout le monde me déteste ! Je suis le pire des mecs ! "** Etait en senglots Hara dans les bras de son homme.

**"Kazuya calme toi ! Personne ne te déteste ok ! Personne ! Et surement pas Hayakawa et moi !"** Essaya de le rassurer le blond en lu caressant le dos.

**"Hey toi ! Lâche mon frère tout de suite !"** Cria brusquement Yû qui avait rappliqué en quatrième vitesse après avoir vu son frère pleurer à travers la baie vitrée !**"Ne touche pas mon frère !"**

**"Je suis en train de le réconforter justement !" **Se défendit Miyaji qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de Yû.

**"C'est ça oui !"** N'en croyait pas un mot Yû qui détestait de toute façon Kiyoshi Miyaji qui à ses yeux n'était qu'un méchant qui avait osé détruire le couple parfait de son frère avec Hayakawa qu'il aimait à l'inverse énormément.

**"Kazuzu ça va ? Dit moi ce que ce mec t'a fait !"** Demanda Yû en regardant son frère les yeux tout mouillés.

**"Il ne m'a rien fait Yûyû..."** Le rassuera Hara en essuyant ses larmes qui continuaient de couller.

En voyant les larmes sur les joues d'Hara, Yû ne pu s'empêcher de se mettre en colère !

**"Comment tu peux oser faire pleurer mon frère ! Ca ne te suffit pas d'avoir détruit son couple et de l'avoir volé à Mitsusu ! Tu ne mérites pas Kazuzu ! Il est beaucoup trop bien pour toi !"** Se mit à crier sur le blond le petit frère de Kazuya.

**"Hey petit ne cris pas sur mon frère !"** Intervenu d'un coup Yuya qui avait entendu le ton monter et avait vu que son grand frère était impliqué.

**"T'es qui toi ?!" **S'étonna Yû toujours remonté.

**"Yuya Miyaji le petit frère du gars sur lequel tu cris et sur lequel tu as intêret à vite arrêter de crier !"**

**"Sinon tu vas faire quoi ?!" **Etait loin d'avoir peur Yû.

**"Continue de crier sur Kiyoshi et tu verras..."**

**"Hop hop hop ! Par contre ne menace pas mon petit frère !"** Mit rapidemment les points sur les "i" Hara qui en entendant la menace de Yuya avait vite séché ses larmes.

**"Tu pleures plus toi !? C'était du cinéma tes sanglots juste avant ?"** Demanda Yuya très surpris de voir que Hara avait vite repris du poils de la bête.

**"C'est pas par ce que j'ai versé quelque larmes que tu dois penser que je suis faible et que tu peux me parler comme tu veux ok ! Je ne suis pas ton pote, on ne se connais pas encore alors calme toi quand tu t'adresses à moi et encore plus quand tu t'adresses à mon petit frère !" **

**"Ouais ça c'est sûr qu'on ne se connaît pas ! Tout ce que je sais de toi, c'est que mon frère te baise !" **Piqua clairement Yuya qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête.

**"Répète..." **Demanda Hara d'un ton calme et sec en s'avançant vers Yuya jusqu'à ce retrouver en face à face.


	26. Chapter 26

**GROS MERCI _ISAFEE_ POUR LA REVIEW ;D**

* * *

**Chapitre 26**

**"Ouais ça c'est sûr qu'on ne se connaît pas ! Tout ce que je sais de toi, c'est que mon frère te baise !" **Piqua clairement Yuya qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête.

**"Répète..." **Demanda Hara d'un ton calme et sec en s'avançant vers Yuya jusqu'à ce retrouver en face à face.

**"Mon frère te baise !"** Répéta Yuya très loin d'avoir peur d'en venir aux mains avec le joueur de Kirisaki Daiichi.

Sans qu'il ne l'ai vu venir, le blond reçu une droite en pleine machoire... Et contre tout attente... Ce n'était pas Kazuya qui avait asséné le coup de poing, mais son petit frère Yû !

**"Putain ça va pas ou quoi !? Ne pas le touche pas !" **Etait supris et furieux Hara qui ne comptait pas aller jusqu'a se battre avec le frère de son petit ami, mais voulait juste lui mettre un petit _coup de préssion_ pour qu'il comprenne qu'il avait du charactère.

Mais malheureusement pour Hara et Yuya, Yû avait beaucoup plus de charactère que son grand frère et n'allait pas laisser passer de tels propos à l'égard de son frère bien aimé !

**"Je vais te défoncer pauvre connard ! Tu ne parles pas à mon frère comme ça t'as bien compris !"** Hurlait Yû alors que Seto et Yamazaki le retenaient et l'emmenaient vers le jardin pour qu'il se calme.

Yuya serra les poings et faisait tout son possible pour ne pas pêter un plomb et aller démonter le plus jeune des Hara.

**"Respire Yuya ! Ne réplique pas s'il te plaît ! Il est beaucoup plus petit que toi alors ne lui fait pas de mal !"** Essaya de calmer son petit frère Kiyoshi qui ne voulait pas les choses aillent plus loin.

**"Ce petit merdeux a de la chance d'être le frère de ton mec, sinon je lui aurait casser la gueule !"** Répondu le blond à son grand frère.

**"Je... Je suis désolé pour le coup de poing de mon petit frère..."** S'excusa vite Hara qui s'était vite calmé et était très embarrassé du comportement de Yû.** "Il est très impulsif et très protecteur avec moi donc il a réagit au quart de tour mais il va vite se calmer et s'excuser crois moi ! Ce n'est pas un garçon méchant et cette embrouille stupide ne devait pas aller aussi loin !"** Avoua Hara qui était à la base juste déscendu pour être réconforté par son petit ami et non pour séparer une embrouille entre leur deux frères.

**"Il n'est pas très fort donc je n'ai même pas vraiment sentit sa droite, mais que ce soit la dernière fois qu'il lève la main sur moi, car la prochaine fois, je lui rendrai le coup puissance mille à ce petit con !"** Termina Yuya.

**"Tu dis que tu n'as rien sentit mais ta pommette est assez gonflé mec !"**Fit remarquer Hanamiya qui était toujours à côté avec son petit ami et Haïzaki.

Yuya porta sa main à sa joue, et effectivement, elle était brulante !

**"Haïzaki je suis bléssé soigne moi s'il te plaît !"** Commença à en rajouter des tonnes Yuya en tombant dans les bras du brun de Kirisaki Daiichi pour qu'il s'occupe de lui.

**"Lâche moi !"** S'énerva Haïzaki qui n'était pas censé avoir de contact avec le blond avant le dîner que ce dernier lui avait proposé.**"Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te parler !"**

**"Oui mais là je suis gravement bléssé ! C'est une urgence ! Tu dois me soigner !"** Insista Yuya qui avait trouvé une opportunité parfaite pour être proche d'Haïzaki. **"C'est juste pour une minute après je me débrouillerai tout seul !"** Le suppliait presque le blond.

Haïzaki soupira.

Comment pouvait-il dire "non" alors que Yuya le fixait avec un regard de chien battu qui etait juste trop adorable.

**"Ok... Mais vraiment une minute..."** Accepta finalement le brun qui sentait son poul accélérer quand il était proche de Yuya.

**"Super ce ne sera pas du tout long je te promet ! Allons dans nôtre chambre !"** Etait très heureux Yuya en tirant Haïzaki par la main direction la chambre de Kirisaki Daiichi.

**"Pourquoi ils vont dans leur chambre juste pour mettre de la pommade sur la joue de Yuya ?"** S'étonna Kagami qui était à côté de Mibuchi.

**"Je ne sais pas mais j'espère que Shogo ne se mettra pas encore dans une situation qui lui fera du mal..."** Répondu le frère d'Haïzaki qui espérait que cette histoire n'allait pas encore faire du mal à son petit frère.

* * *

Du côté du jardin, Yû ne décolérait pas et était très frustré de ne pas avoir coller sa raclé à Yuya pour avoir oser mal parler à son précieux grand frère.

**"Tu as eu de la chance qu'il ne t'ai pas rendu ton coup de poing parce que tu serais tombé K.O. Yû !"** S'exclama Yamazaki qui avait amené avec Seto le plus jeune dehors.

**"Il fait le malin parce qu'il est grand, mais moi aussi je vais être aussi grand que lui et même plus grand que lui dans pas longtemps et je vais le défoncé s'il parle encore une fois comme ça à Kazuzu !"** Dit Yû toujours très énervé.**  
**

Yû et Kazuya n'avaient qu'un an de différence et avaient toujours été très proche et très protecteur l'un envers l'autre. Mais ce dernier point était beaucoup plus intense du côté de Yû ! Ce besoin de protéger son grand frère s'était développé à l'époque de l'école primaire où Yû qui était plus grand que la moyenne des garçons de son âge, d'un an de plus, et même que son frère, avait prit l'habitude de prendre la défense de Kazuya face aux autres enfants.

En effet, avant d'entrée au lycée et de former un groupe de voyou avec son équipe, Kazuya avait toujours été un garçon calme, gentil et timide. Les autres garçons se moquaient souvent de lui en primaire parce qu'il avait un visage de fille, et Yû qui était plus grand qu'Hara à l'époque s'était souvent battu pour défendre son grand frère, car lui à l'inverse avait toujours eu un charactère bien trempé et une forte impulsivité.

Dans la famille de Yû et Kazuya, il y avait deux traits héréditaite qu'ils tenaient pour l'un du côté Hara de leur famille, et pour l'autre, du côté Tabata de leur famille.

Du côté Hara, Yû et Kazuya avaient hérité de leur visage d'ange aux traits éternellement jeune et irresistibles ! Et du côté Tabata, les deux garçons allaient hérité d'une très grande taille et d'une carrure imposante !

En effet, leur mère faisait 1m79, elle avait pendant toute sa jeunesse été un mannequin très connu au Japon ! C'était une grande brune aux yeux noisettes et avec une certaine préstence et rafinement envoutant ! C'était une femme sublime, indépandente et de charactère qui imposait l'admiration et le respect ! Elle était grande, 6 centimètres de plus que leur père et tout les hommes du côté Tabata, faisaient entre 1m90 et 2 mètres ! Ainsi Kazuya était prédestiné à faire entre 1m90 et 2 mètres, et Yû entre 1m95 et 2m05 !

Yû qui faisait 1m75 avait toujours été plus grand que la moyenne en primaire et au collège mais sa taille avait stagné à 14 ans et son medecin prévoyait sa grande poussé de croissance pour cette année.

Kazuya lui avait toujours était 5cm plus petit que son petit frère jusqu'à sa grande poussé de croissance l'année dernière qui l'avait amené à sa taille actuelle d'1m88. Il grandirait encore, mais seulement de quelques centimètres.

Yû aimait bien être petit et avoir grâce à sa taille ce côté mignon qui lui permettait de coucher avec n'importe quel mec ! Mais dans des moments comme celui-ci il avait juste envie d'être immense pour pouvoir protéger son frère aîné.

**"Tu vas peut-être finir aussi grand qu'un joueur de Yosen mais pour le moment tu es un petit mec tout fragil donc évité de te mettre dans des situations où tu pourrais te faire défoncer !"** Lui conseilla Seto qui ne comptait pas joueur les gardes du corps pour séparer les bagarre de Yû à chaque fois.

**"Oui oui c'est bon tu as raison !"** Se calma enfin Yû qui reconnaissait avoir été trop loin avec les frères Miyaji et surtout Yuya. **"Bon je vais vous laisser je vais aller voir Mitsusu ! Il me manque et je veux savoir comment il va."** S'exclama brusquement Yû avant de vite s'eclipser pour aller voir son ami d'enfance Hayakawa qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé après sa _crise_ pendant la séance de massage.

* * *

En un rien de temps, le plus jeune des Hara était arrivé devant la chambre du joueur de Kaijo et l'ouvrit tout doucement pour entrée sans réveiller l'autre garçon qui semblait dormir à poings fermés.

Yû aimait énormément Hayakawa et le voir appaisé dans son sommeil faisait un grand plaisir à Yû qui était ravi de voir que son ami avait eu cette occasion de se reposer après sa grosse _" crise de panique "_.

Le violet s'approcha du lit, monta doucement deçu et s'installa sans aucun gestes brusques à qualifourchon sur le bassin de brun qui était allongé sur le dos, la couette jusqu'au niveau du torse.

Son Mitsusu était tout mignon avec son visage endormit, pensa Yû, quand tout à coup, les paupières du brun se mirent à bouger et qu'il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec le petit Yû assis sur lui.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27**

**"C'etait quoi ça Yoshi ?! Pourquoi ton frère a dit que tu me baisais alors qu'on a encore rien fait toi et moi ?!"** S'énerva Hara contre son petit ami maintenant que les autres les avaient enfin laissé seuls et que tout le monde avez arrêté de les fixer.

Miyaji commença à paniquer !

Le sujet du sex et même des rapprochements physiques entre eux était un sujet très sensible pour Hara et Miyaji ne voulait mettre aucunes préssion sur les épaules de son petit ami ou que la pique de son frère soit mal interprêté.

**"C'est toi qui lui a dit qu'on couchaient ensemble parce que tu avais honte de dire qu'on avait encore rien fait c'est ça ?!"** Demanda le garçon aux couettes qui espérait que le blond n'avait pas mentit à son petit frère pour booster sa fierté.

**"Non non ! Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de nôtre vie intime ! Ça ne concerne que nous !"** Se défendit vite Miyaji qui n'avait effectivement rien dit à Yuya sur sa vie sexuelle avec Hara.**" Yuya a sortit ça pour te piquer ! Vu qu'on est en couple il doit penser qu'on l'a déjà fait donc il voulait juste te sortir une punchline pour te saouler."** Expliqua le joueur de Shutoku qui ne voulait pas que son chéri soit en colère contre lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal.

**"Vraiment ? Tu n'y es pour rien ?"** Demanda Kazuya avec une bouille des plus adorable, ému que son petit ami soit aussi attentionné et adorable avec lui. **"Tu es le meilleur petit ami ! Je t'aime troooop !"** Ajouta Hara avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants d'amour.

**"Non je ne lui ai rien dit je te promet."** Confirma Miyaji en caressant la joue de son cheri.** "Tu es tellement beau Kazuya... Je t'aime tellement... Je t'aime tellement que ça en devient douloureux parfois !"** Dit Miyaji en retirant sa main du visage d'Hara et en tournant la tète n'ayant même plus la force de le regarder.

Hara posa rapidement sa main sur la poitrine de Kiyoshi et leva les sourcils de surprise.

Le blond était tout rouge et son coeur battait vite... Très trèèèèès vite !

Son petit ami l'aimait à ce point ? Pensa Hara très étonné.

Miyaji était fou amoureux du joueur de Kirisaki depuis leur grosse affinité durant le premier camp ! Ils avaient passé énormément de temps ensemble également à leur retour au Japon, et les sentiments du blond n'avaient fait qu'augmenter plus il apprenait à connaître le violet !

Hara etait physiquement plus que magnifique aux yeux de beaucoup et surtout de Miyaji ! Et en plus de ça, les deux garçons s'entendaient à merveille ! Kiyoshi aimait Hara plus que tout et ne pas avoir de relation plus intime avec son copain devenait de plus en plus difficile chaque jour !

Hara avait été en couple avec Hayakawa depuis ses treize ans et n'avait jamais été attiré par qui que ce soit d'autres en cinq années ! Hayakawa avait été son premier calîn amoureux, son premier baiser, son premier "je t'aime" et sa première fois au lit ! Hara était comme formaté pour être en couple avec Hayakawa, et se retrouver aujourd'hui avec un autre était une sensation très étrange pour le violet qui avait encore beaucoup de mal avec certaine chose comme les rapprochements physiques trop intime avec le blond.

Les calîns passaient encore et les petits baisers sur le bout des lèvres aussi... Mais quand il s'agissait d'aller plus loin, Hara avait un genre de blocage, il etait comme figé et n'arrivait plus a bouger. Être avec un autre le bloquait encore beaucoup, alors même un baiser passionné avec la langue était encore un véritable défi pour le joueur de Kirisaki Daiichi !

Hara s'était rapidement confié à ce sujet au près de son nouveau petit ami qui l'avait parfaitement compris et n'avait jamais insister pour aller plus loin par respect pour lui. Hara avait été ravie de voir qu'il pouvait compter sur son homme. Et comme Miyaji n'avait jamais fait de remarques, et ne s'était jamais plaint de la chose, Kazuya avait naïvement pensé que son petit vivait bien la situation.

**"Je... Je vais te laisser bébé..." **Dit Miyaji très gêné en voyant le regard d'Hara sur son entre-jambe qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de réagir face à la beauté du violet.**  
**

Hara regardait son petit ami s'éclipser, et pour la première fois, il découvrait une facette de Miyaji que ce dernier s'était visiblement appliqué à cacher pour ne pas le brusquer !

Miyaji était frustré ! Frustré de cette distance qu'Hara n'arrivait pas à briser entre eux ! Ils étaient en couple mais leur relation du point de vue physique n'était pas beaucoup plus différente d'une simple relation amical, et Miyaji en souffrait !

* * *

**"Ca fait combien de temps que je dors ?"** Demanda Hayakawa en s'étirant et en se frottant les yeux.

**"Quasiment six heures !"** Répondu Yû toujours à qualifourchon sur le bassin du brun. **"Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé pendant la séance de massage ?"**

**"Je me souviens que j'étais avec Yuya et que tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'on change de position et que je me retrouve en dessous." **S'en souvenait parfaitement le joueur de Kaijo.**"Après ça devient plus flou ! Je me souviens avoir sentit la peur m'envahir et avoir eu des flashback de... de..."  
**

**"T'inquiètes j'ai compris !"** Coupa court Yû qui ne voulait pas que Mitsuhiro reparle de son agression et se sente à nouveau mal.

**"Je me souviens avoir appeller Kazuya et l'avoir sentit près de moi l'instant d'après ! Sa présence et ses mots m'avait vite apaisé mais je me sentais très faible et j'imagine qu'il a du m'accompagner ici pour que je dorme un peu."** Avait rapidement compris Hayakawa.

**"Kazuzu est rester avec toi pendant cinq heures sans intéruption. Il tient toujours beaucoup et toi et tiendra toujours beaucoup à toi alors il se sent responsable de toi et tenait à rester près de toi pour que tu te sentes en sécurité."** Expliqua Yû qui connaîssant son frère par coeur.**" Kazuzu est la seule personne avec qui tu te sens en sécurité total et ça lui met une sorte de préssion ! S'il n'est plus là pour toi et que tu sombres, il se sentira coupable."**

**"Je sais que je met énormément de responsabilité sur ses épaules et que je me repose beaucoup trop sur lui alors qu'il n'est plus mon petit ami et qu'il a lui aussi sa vie à gérer, mais c'est la seule personne qui peut me rassurer alors quand je me sens menacé, je n'ai que lui en tête !"** Avoua Hayakawa qui se sentait mal de toujours envahir la vie de son meilleur ami même après leur rupture. **"Je sais que je dois arrêter de compter sur lui à ce point, mais je n'ai pas encore la force de me calmer tout seul, et si je ne l'appel pas lui, qui est-ce que je pourrai appeller qui aurait le pouvoir de me rassurer ?"**

**"MOI ! Moi je serai toujours là pour toi Mitsusu ! Tu peux m'appeller quand tu veux, où tu veux, et j'arriverai la seconde d'après ! Moi aussi je tiens à toi et moi aussi je te rassure !"** S'exclama Yû. **" La preuve, tu ne peux que supporter d'avoir un autre que Kazuzu au dessus de toi mais là je suis au dessus et tu ne paniques pas, ça montre bien que tu me fais confiance et que je ne suis pas menaçant pour toi !"**

Hayakawa se mit à rire ! Yû était vraiment trop adorable.

**"Yû, tu n'es quand même pas toujours amoureux de moi ?" **Demanda brusquement le brun en souriant.

Le plus jeune des Hara détourna le regard, gêné.

Son frère et lui avaient rencontré Hayakawa au même moment en primaire et étaient tout les deux tombé amoureux du brun au collège. Cependant, Hayakawa et Kazuya avaient toujours eu une complicité beaucoup plus forte tout les deux et Mitsuhiro avait sucombé pour le plus âgé ce qui avait fait beaucoup de mal au plus jeune à l'époque.

Yû était plus grand que le joueur de Kaijo au collège et l'avait toujours trouvé mignon. Et même si il était aujourd'hui plus grand que lui, Yû trouvait toujours Hayakawa adorable.

**"Non je ne suis plus amoureux de toi, mais je tiens quand même beaucoup à toi, et si je peux moi aussi te rassurer je veux que ce sois moi que tu appels et pas mon frère !" **Insista Yû.**  
**

**"Tu es trop mignon Yû, mais c'est plus profond que ça avec Kazuya ! Je t'aime beaucoup aussi et je ne me sentirai jamais menacer par ta présence au dessus de moi parce que tu es mon petit bébé d'amour, mais pour ce qui est du sentiment de sécurité, il n'y a malheureusement que Kazuya qui puisse être là pour moi." **Expliqua le brun qui ne voulait pas blésser le plus petit.

**"Ok mais quand je serai beaucoup plus grand que toi et Kazuzu on verra si tu ne te sentira pas en sécurité avec moi !"** Bouda le plus jeune.

**"Sinon toi ça va ? Tu as réussi à t'intégrer au groupe ?"**

**"Oui je m'entend plutôt bien avec tout le monde, apart les deux blondinet, les frères Miyaji..."** Avoua Yû qui n'aimait ni Kiyoshi ni Yuya.

**"Ah bon ? Pourtant Kiyoshi est le petit ami de ton frère et Yuya est très sympa !"** Ne comprennait pas vraiment Hayakawa.

**"Kiyoshi t'a volé Kazuzu alors je ne l'aime pas ! Et son petit frère a mal parlé à Kazuzu alors je ne l'aime pas non plus !"**

**"Qu'es-ce qui s'est passé ?! Comment ça Yuya a mal parlé à Kazuya ?!"** Etait très surpris Hayakawa qui ne pardonnerait pas à Yuya des propos déplacés envers son meilleur ami.

**"Oui il lui a mal parlé, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai collé une bonne droite à cet idiot !"** Etait fière de lui Yû.

"**Attend c'est quoi toute cette histoire ?! Tu as frappé Yuya !"**

**"Biensûr que je l'ai frappé ! Il parle mal à mon frère et en plus c'est en partie de sa faute si tu as fait une _"crise "_ !"**

**"Ce n'est pas de sa faute mais de la faute de ceux qui m'ont fait du mal ! Yuya a été parfait avec moi pendant toute la séance, et pour tout te dire, il me plaît plutôt bien !" **Révéla le brun.

**"QUOI ?! Ce mec ?! Il n'est même pas beau !"** Etait véxé Yû de ne jamais avoir plu au brun alors que même ce Yuya sortit de nul part en était capable.

**"Moi je le trouve très beau ! Vraiment magnifique même, et je pense que je pourrai réussir à passer au delà de mon traumatisme avec lui..."**

**"Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"** Etait assez surpris Yû d'entendre Hayakawa citer un autre que Kazuya comme personne avec qui il se sentirai potentiellement en sécurité.

**"Heu... Je... C'est... C'est un peu gênant en faite..."** Etait très gêné de ce qu'il s'appretait à dire Hayakawa.

**"Tu n'as pas a te sentir gêné avec moi ! Je ne te jugerai pas !"** Le rassuera Yû.

**"Pendant que je dormais... j'ai rêvé de la séance de massage... Mais les choses étaient légèrement différentes..."** Commença Mitsuhiro très embarrassé. **"C'était comme si il n'y avait plus que Yuya et moi et... on... on faisait l'amour !"**

Yû leva un sourcil plus que surpris !

**"Tu as rêvé que tu couchais avec un autre que Kazuzu ?!"**

**"Oui je sais c'est super bizarre ! Et le pire c'est qu'il était au dessus du début à la fin de mon rêve et que je n'ai pas du tout paniqué bien au contraire ! Je me sentais super bien et en confiance total !"** Révéla Hayakawa qui savait que ce n'était qu'un simple rêve mais considérait ça comme un grand avancement dans son traumatisme.

**"Et tu penses que c'était un sorte de signe ?! Que tu pourrais peut être vraiment coucher avec Yuya sans te sentir mal ! Genre qu'il est le prince qui te délivrera ?"**

**"C'est très mignon comme illustration et je pense que ça peut être un truc dans ce genre là ! Je crois que Yuya, si j'apprend d'avantage à le connaître, pourrais vraiment devenir un pilier pour moi et me faire baisser ma garde !"**

**"Attend tu veux tenter quelque chose avec lui ? Tu as vraiment tiré un trait sur ta relation avec Kazuzu ? Tu ne veux pas que je t'aide à le reprendre des sales mains de ce Kiyoshi Miyaji !"**

**"Kazuya et moi c'était magique comme relation et je n'oublierai jamais tout ce qu'on a vécu à deux ! Mais il n'était pas comblé à cent pour cent avec moi et il est beaucoup plus heureux avec Miyaji ! D'ailleurs tu devrais arrêter de voir du mal en lui, Miyaji est quelqu'un de très bien en tant que personne, et surtout en tant que petit ami pour ton frère !" **Défendu la cause du blond Hayakawa.

**"Donc tu ne le déteste pas ?"**

**"Biensûr que non !"**

**"Donc je n'ai pas besoin de le détester dans ce cas ?"**

**"Non tu n'as pas à le détester !"**

**"Ouf super ! Je ne suis pas très intelligent non plus donc je ne savais même pas comment m'y prendre pour mettre en place un plan pour faire rompre Kazuzu et Yoshishi !"**

**"Yoshishi ? Tu lui donnes déjà un surnom affectif ?"**

**"Ben c'est le mec de mon frère donc si il l'aime vraiment, je l'aime moi aussi !"**

**"OOOOOh tu es vraiment trop craquant toi !"** S'exclama Hayakawa en attirant Yû dans ses bras pour rouler avec lui sur le lit.

Soudainement, les deux amis furent couper dans leur calîn par la sonette de la porte d'entrée !

**"Ca vient de sonner ?! Qui peut bien sonner ici en soirée ?!"** Etait très étonné le joueur de Kaijo.

**"Oh c'est surement mon papa d'amour qui m'a ramené la valise que j'avais oublié à son hôtel !"** Etait tout à coup très excité Yû en sautant du lit pour descendre dans le salon.

Hayakawa s'empressa de le suivre ! Si Yuta-san était vraiment là, il comptait bien être le premier à le prendre dans ses bras !

* * *

Du côté de l'entrée de la villa, Riko et Momoï s'étaient précipité à la porte pour voir qui était leur invité surprise !

Les deux filles étaient les organisatrices du voyage et elles n'attendaient personne ce soir, alors elles étaient toutes les deux très curieuse de découvrire qui se tenait derrière l'immense porte.

**"Heu... Bonsoir... qui ètes vous ?"** Demanda Riko perplèxe en voyant un grand homme brun qui devait avoir la trentaine accompagner d'un jeune garçon qui devait avoir à peu près leur âge et qui ressemblait d'ailleurs beaucoup à Yû et Kazuya en plus jeune.

**"Bonsoir je suis Aiichiro Yamazaki le père de Hiroshi Yamazaki."** Se présenta l'homme d'1m92 aux yeux verts bridés et aux cheveux brun foncé coiffé d'une raie sur le côté.

**"Oh vous ètes le père de Yamazaki !"** S'étonna de le voir devant leur villa Momoï.

**"Bonsoir est-ce que mon Yûyû est là ? Il a oublié une de ses valises à mon hôtel et je suis venu lui rendre !"**

**"Tu es de la famille Hara ? Tu es leur petit frère c'est ça ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait autant de garçons dans la fraterie !"** Etait très surprise Riko qui trouvait le garçon encore plus chou que ses grands frères.

**"Leur pe...petit frère ?"** Répéta le père des Hara alors que son regard commençait à s'embuer de petites larmes et que sa lèvre infèrieur commençait à trembler.

**"OOOH PARDON PARDON ! J'AI DIT QUELQUE CHOSE DE MAL ?!"** Commença à paniquer la brune en voyant le jeune garçon sur le point de pleurer.

**"Yuta calme toi ! Elle n'a pas dit sa pour te vexer ! C'est juste que tu as l'air si jeune !"** Essaya de le réconforter son collègue en lui caréssant le dos.

**"Papa ?"** S'étonna Hara qui s'était avancer vers la porte après avoir eu l'impréssion d'entendre la voix de son père... Et visiblement, il ne s'était pas trompé.

**"C'est... C'est ton père ?! ! !"** S'exclamèrent les filles en coeur en apprenant que ce garçon tout mignon était le père des Hara.

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard, les deux pères étaient dans le salon de la villa et Yuta-san était installé sur le canapé entourer de la majorité des garçons de la villa qui ne faisaient que l'admirer et le complimenter sur son physique.

**"Vous ètes vraiment trop beau monsieur Hara !"** Dit Kise qui devait être le douzième à lui faire la remarque.

**"Oh merci ! Vous étes tellement gentil les garçons !"** Etait très flatté l'homme de 36 ans qui mesurait 1m73 et qui était le portrait cracher de son plus jeune fils en plus mignon encore.

**"Je crois que je suis amoureux de vous monsieur Hara !"** Dit Narumi qui était heureux d'être encore là ce soir pour avoir eu l'opportunité de rencontrer cette homme si irresistible.

**"Si j'étais jeune et que j'aimais les garçons je serai surement sortis avec toi ! Tu es très beau !"** Avoua l'homme.

**"Et moi vous seriez sortis avec moi ?!"** Demanda Nash qui voulait juste entendre l'homme répondre un grand _"oui"_ !

**"Biensûr tu es très beau toi aussi !"**

**"Il déteste qu'on le prenne pour un adolescent mais il adore être complimenté et flirter avec eux ! Je ne comprendrai jamais Yuta... " **Etait complétement perdu le père de Yamazaki qui était avec son fils et Kagami.

**"D'ailleurs vous faites quoi ici ?"** Demanda finalement Yamazaki.**"Je suis content de te voir mais comment tu as attérit à Los Angeles ?"**

**"Je t'ai dit que javais un nouvel emploi et bien il se trouve que j'ai dégoté un poste d'assistant cadre dans la même boîte que le père de ton coèquipier !" **Expliqua le père de Yamazaki. **"On est là pour une réunion sur un nouveau projet que va lancer l'entreprise et comme je suis le nouvel assistant de Yuta dans le secteur dans lequel il est le cadre principal, il est en charge de ma formation donc je passe tout mon temps avec lui."**

**"Attend tu es passé de buisness bizarre à cadre d'une grande société ?" **S'étonna son fils.

**"J'ai fait des trucs pas très clair c'est vrai mais j'ai fait des études également et j'ai de gros diplômes alors ça n'a pas été très dure pour moi de remonter la pente."**

**"Ah ok ben je suis content pour toi papa ! Et vous allez rester longtemps ici ?"**

**"On est là que pour deux jours, on rentre à Tokyo demain soir ! Et on est à la villa que pour quelque heures histoire de faire un petit coucou à nos fils chéri !" **Expliqua l'homme en serrant Yamazaki dans ses bras.

**"C'est bon lâche moi papa !" **Se détacha de l'étreinte le roux.

**"Et sinon vous deux ça va mieux à ce que je vois !"**

**"Oui on s'est réconcilié et on est de nouveau aussi amoureux qu'avant !"** Répondu Kagami.

**"Ah je suis ravie de l'apprendre !"**

* * *

**"Shogo... Shogo tu es tellement beau !"**

Haizaki glissa sa main dans la nuque de Yuya et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau !

**"Plus vite Yuya !... Hum !... c'est trop bon !"** Gémissait Haïzaki alors qu'il subissait les puissants coups de hanches du blond de Shutoku.


	28. Chapter 28

**_MERCIBEAUUUUCOUP_**_ à _**_ISAFEE_**_ ET_**_ GUEST _**_POUR VOS MESSAGES A CHAQUES CHAPITRES çA M'AIDE A TROUVER UN PEU LA FORCE D'ECRIRE QUAND J'AI UN COUP DE MOUE COMME ACTUELLEMENT OU JE PERD UN PEU LE GOUT D'ECRIRE :(  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 28**

**"...zaki ?... Haizaki ?... Haizaki tu m'écoutes ?!"** Demanda Yuya en haussant légérement le ton, constatant que le joueur de Kirisaki Daiichi ne semblait plus l'écouter.

**"Heu... oui désolé... Tu disais quoi déjà ?"** Repris ses esprits le brun assis un bord de son lit et qui observait avec précision le plus jeune des Miyaji changer de haut juste devant lui.

**"Tu avais la tête ailleurs ? À quoi tu pensais ? "** Voulait savoir Yuya ce qu'il y avait de plus important que leur conversation dans la tête d'Haizaki.

**"Je... Je pensais à toi !" **Décida d'être très honnête Haizaki. **"J'ai dit que tu me plaisais alors te voir torse nu juste sous mes yeux m'a donner des idées assez... osés !" **Avoua le brun.

Yuya devenu tout rouge !

Haizaki s'était imaginé des trucs cochons entre eux !

**"Et... C'était quel genre d'idées ?"** Etait à la fois ambarrassé et curieux Yuya.

**"Je nous imaginais juste là sur mon lit en train de faire l'amour."** Ne cacha rien Haizaki qui voulais que le blond enregistre bien le fait qu'il avait des vues sur lui et le laisse tranquil après leur diner. **"J'étais allongé sur le dos et toi tu étais au dessus de moi et me faisais l'amour passionnément."**

**"Ah ... Heu ... C'est assez génant..."** Paniqua le blond qui ne savait plus où se mettre, quand soudainement une question lui vint en tête.**"Haizaki, de ce que j'ai compris, tu étais hétero avant de sortir avec Koganeï c'est ça ?"**

**"Ouais c'est exact !"** Répondu le brun qui se disait que Yuya avait récolté pas mal d'infos sur lui en un temps record.

**"Et comment est-ce que tu as su que tu étais vraiment intérêssé par lui et que ce n'était pas juste une envie d'expèrience nouvelle ?"** Demanda le blond assez curieux sur le sujet du changement de bord.

Haizaki esquissa une petit sourire au coin.

**"En ce qui me concerne j'ai tout simplement eu un coup de foudre pour Koganeï ! On s'est disputé et son caractère m'a directement plu ! Après ça à chaque fois que mon regard se posait sur lui mon coeur se mettait à battre vite et je pensais à lui très souvent, j'avais envie d'être proches de lui, et j'ai d'ailleurs fait pleins d'efforts pour changer mon sale caractère pour lui plaire."** Expliqua Haizaki. **"Donc pour répondre à ta question j'ai remarqué par tout ces signes que ce n'était pas juste une envie d'expèrience mais que j'étais sincèrement tombé amoureux." **Se confia le brun.**  
**

Yuya avait parfaitement écouté la réponse d'Haizaki et se mit à réfléchir.

Quand son frère Kiyoshi était revenu du camp d'entrainement de Miami et lui avait tout raconté sur son gros feeling avec Hara et les sentiments naissants qu'il commençait à avoir pour le violet et surtout quand ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble et que Yuya avait observé le bonheur dans les yeux de son frère, l'idylle entre les deux garçons lui avait en quelque sorte mit l'eau à la bouche et une forte envie de tester l'autre côté avait rapidement commencer à envahir son esprit !

Yuya avait toujours tout fait comme son grand frère ! Du style vestimentaire jusqu'a s'inscrire au club de basket en passant par les gout musicaux et culinaire ! Tout ce que faisait Kiyoshi, Yuya le faisait aussi, et voir son grand frère épanouï dans une relation avec un garçon lui donnait très envie d'essayer lui aussi.

Cependant, Yuya n'était pas un mauvais garçon et ne voulait pas se mettre en couple avec un mec juste pour _"tester"_ en donc faire du mal à quelqu'un qui se serait véritablement attaché à lui !

Yuya voulait, tout comme son frère, tomber sincèrement amoureux lui aussi, et quand Kiyoshi lui avait parlé de l'ex de son petit ami et lui avait montrer une photo d'Hayakawa, Yuya l'avait tout de suite trouvé mignon et maintenant qu'il l'avait vu en vrai il le trouvait dix fois plus attirant en personne !

Yuya aimait vraiment bien Hayakawa physiquement et de ce qu'il avait vu pour l'instant il lui plaisait également plutôt bien mentalement alors il voulait faire les choses bien et l'approcher avec les bonnes intentions !

**"Et pourquoi tu me poses ces questions sur le changement de bord ? Il y a un mec qui t'intêresse ici ?"** Demanda brusquement Haizaki assez intrigué par l'intérêt que portait Yuya à ce sujet.

**"Heu... Pour être honnête... oui ! Il y a bien un garçon qui me plaît dans la villa !"** Avoua Yuya qui préférait dire directement la vérité à Haizaki sur son attirance pour Hayakawa pour éviter qu'il l'appraîne d'une mauvaise manière et qu'il souffre encore plus.

Le brun de Kirisaki Daiichi sentit son coeur battre la chamade !

Le blond était hétéro, avait une petite amie et voila que contre tout attente il lui annonçait qu'un mec lui plaisait !

Haizaki se mit à réfléchir vite et à faire le tris parmis les garçons de la villa pour voir qui pouvait bien être le "crush" du magnifique jeune frère de Kiyoshi Miyaji et d'après ses calculs seul une personne semblait conrrespondre au profil: LUI, HAIZAKI SHOGO !

A cette pensée le brun se mit à rougir et son coeur se mit à battre encore plus vite !

Yuya lui avait fait une phase à la Kagami en version accéléré ! Il le collait pour un rien, avait scruté ses amis les plus proches pour obtenir des informations sur lui sans oublier qu'il était très tactil avec lui, était prêt à tout pour passer du temps seul à seul avec lui, répêtait qu'ils s'entendraient à merveille, et n'arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu'il le trouvait beau et magnifique physiquement !

Yuya avait en réalité tout comme lui eu le coup de foudre dés son arrivée dans la villa et en à peine quelques heures, le joueur de Shutoku avait déjà pris conscience de ses sentiments.

Haizaki esquissa une petit sourire au coin ! Aomine avait eu à cent pour cent raison ! C'était pile au moment où il avait décider de ne pas forcer les choses avec Yuya et de mettre des distances que ce dernier s'était rendu compte qu'il était lui aussi intérêssé par lui ! Pile au moment où il était prêt à laisser tomber l'amour, la déclaration de Yuya lui tombait dessus !

Yuya avait parlé d'une intuition en aillant posé son regard sur lui et il avait également resentit la même intuition en posant lui aussi son regard pour la première fois sur le blond.

Yuya et lui avaient tout les deux ressentit la même chose au même moment !

Ils étaient tout les deux tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre !

Ils étaient des âmes soeurs !

Haizaki se leva du bord de son lit où il était assis et se mit face à Yuya qui était devant le dressing et avait changé de haut pour un t-shirt manches longues.

Le blond ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi le brun était si proche de lui.

**"Yuya... Dés que mes yeux se sont posé sur toi, j'ai également eu une forte intuition, l'intuition qu'on était fait pour être ensemble toi et moi ! Et maintenant que tu viens de toi aussi réaliser tes réels sentiments pour moi, je veux qu'on arrête detourner autour du pot et qu'on essaye quelque chose tout les deux !"**

**"Heu... Haizaki je crois qu'on s'est mal compr..."**

Sans qu'il n'eu le temps de termier sa phrase, Haizaki avait déjà plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes et avait mit sa main dans sa nuque !

Yuya était figé ! Sous le choc ! Il ne s'attendait absolument pas à un tel acte de la part du brun qu'il était bloqué sur place !

Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement.

**"Yuya, est-ce que je pourrai te parler une secon..."** En voyant la scène très intime qui se déroulait juste sous ses yeux, Hayakawa qui était venu s'excuser et s'expliquer au près de son _"crush" _pour ce qui s'était passé durant la scéance de massage se bloqua d'un coup et sentit son coeur se serrer de plus en plus dans sa poitrine.

Yuya était en train d'embrasser son ami Haizaki juste sous ses yeux !

**"Je... Désolé de vous avoir dérangé !"** Lança simplement le brun de Kaijo avant de disparaitre les larmes aux yeux, complétement déstabilisé.

**"HAYAKAWA ATTEND !"** Cria Yuya qui avait vu le brun du coin de l'oeil surprendre son baiser non consentit avec Haizaki et écarta vite se dernier pour partir en courant rattraper le joueur de Kaijo.


	29. Chapter 29

_Merciiiii **GUEST** pour ta review au chapitre 27 ;) _

_Et t'inquiète on aura du nouveau de Liu et Imayoshi au prochain chapitre :3_

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

Haizaki regardait le blond disparaitre de la pièce en une fraction de seconde et ne comprenait plus rien à ce qu'il se passait !

Yuya venait de lui faire une déclaration, il l'avait embrassé, et voila que le joueur de Shutoku se mettait à courrir aprés Hayakawa qui avait surprit leur baiser.

Haizaki ne saisisait vraiment pas ce qui était en train de se passer ! Yuya et lui était bien il y a une seconde et la simple apparition du joueur de Kaijo avait tout chambouler !

Pourquoi Yuya lui courrait après d'ailleurs ?!

Pourquoi Yuya s'emblait vouloir aller s'expliquer au près d'Hayakawa pour ce qu'il venait de voir ?!

Ce n'était pas comme si Hayakawa était son mec !

A cette dernière pensée le brun de Kirisaki Daiichi fit une pose... Yuya n'avait quand même pas des vues sur Hayakawa ?!

**"Et merde ! Je suis vraiment un putain d'idiot !" **S'insulta lui-même Haizaki en s'assaillant sur le bord de son lit sa tête entre ses mains.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf une fois de plus pensa Haizaki !

Comment avait-il pu s'emporter pour un rien une fois de plus en avait plus que marre Haizaki ?

Le brun soupira lourdement et bascula en arrière pour s'alonger sur le dos.

Yuya avait fait équipe avec Hayakawa pendant la séance de massage, et de ce que Haizaki avait vu du coin de l'oeil, les deux garçons avaient plutôt bien parlé et Yuya s'emblait apprécier le moment passé avec le brun de Kaijo. De plus, Yuya était le petit frère de Miyaji qui avait en quelque sorte _"piqué"_ Hara à Hayakawa alors si ça se trouvait, la venu de Yuya n'était pas sans arrière pensées, Yuya était peut être venu exprès pour se rapprocher d'Hayakawa et ainsi aider son frère à s'assurer qu'Hara ne se remettrait pas avec son ex !

Hayakawa était un garçon plutôt mignon aussi et était une personne très pure, gentil et douce, c'était le mec parfait, et si ça se trouvait, Yuya pensait la même chose ! Le blond avait dit à Haizaki qu'il avait l'intuition qu'ils seraient bon amis, et si Yuya avait eu cette même intuition avec Hayakawa mais dans le sens amoureux ?

Haizaki prit son coussin et le posa sur son visage pour se cacher, il était mort de honte !

Yuya était un garçon très honnête qui avait une conscience aïgue de ses sentiments et les cachaient pas ! Quand Yuya avait quelque chose en tête il le disait directement ! Yuya lui avait dit d'entrée pour son intuitin amical et si il avait eu envie de plus Haizaki était sûr que le blond lui aurait également dit directement ! Alors quand il lui avait demandé pour ses sentiments pour Koganeï et qu'il lui avait avoué qu'un garçon lui plaisait au camp, Yuya n'avait absolument pas essayé de lui faire comprendre par des sous entendus qu'il ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour lui ! Yuya voulait tout simplement les conseils d'un _"ami"_ qui était lui aussi passé de l'autre côté pour mieux comprendre ce que lui commençait à ressentir pour Hayakawa !

Car en voyant le plus jeune des Miyaji courrir après le joueur de Kaijo comme si sa vie en dépendait, Haizaki avait bien compris que Yuya avait un faible pour ce dernier et que c'était en fait de lui qu'il voulait parler quand il avait avoué que quelqu'un lui plaisait dans la villa.

**"Heu... Excuse moi je te dérange ?"**

En entendant une voix à l'entrée de la chambre, Haizaki retira vite son coussin de son visage et tomba sur Kawase.

**"Heu... non non t'inquiète ! Tu peux rentrer !"** Paniqua le brun qui ne voulait pas passer pour un mec bizarre.

**"Merci !"** Lui sourit Kawase en entrant dans la chambre pour se diriger vers le dressing.** "J'ai vu Yuya courrir après Hayakawa qui était en pleure, qu'est-ce qui se passe entre eux au juste ? Déjà il y a eu la crise d'Hayakawa pendant qu'il était avec Yuya au massage et maintenant il pleur à cause de lui !"** Demanda le roux qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir entre les deux garçons.

**"La crise au massage n'avait rien à voir avec Yuya, et pour la scène que tu viens de voir c'est plus ma faute que celle de Yuya si Hayakawa est en pleure... Mais bon, je verai ça plus tard, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler d'avantage de Yuya pour aujourd'hui."** Expliqua le brun qui avait eu son lot de rembondissement pour la journée.

**"Ok comme tu veux... Sinon est-ce que ça te dérangerai de m'aider à choisir une tenu ?"** Lui demanda le joueur de Joseï pour changer un peu de sujet. **"Kagami m'a invité à dîner ce soir dans le jardin ! Il m'a dit de m'habiller classe car ce sera un truc plutôt chic et romantique."** Expliqua rapidement le contexte Kawase.

**"Heu... non ça ne me dérange pas !"** Accepta Haizaki en se remettant en position assise.

**"Cool merci !"** Etait content Kawase. **"Je pensais à ça comme tenue ! Un jean noir près du corps avec un t-shirt noir et un blaser bleu foncé !"** Proposa le roux en montrant les vêtements à Haizaki.

Le brun porta sa main à son menton et réfléchit.

**"C'est pas mal, mais moi je te vois avec autre chose !"** N'était pas convaincu Haizaki qui s'approcha du dressing pour regarder un peu ce que Kawase avait dans sa garde robe.

**"Ah ça je préfère largement ! Un petit pantalon à pince noir bien cintré qui mettra ton joli fessier en valeur, une petite chemise blanche bien coupé avec les boutons légèrement ouvert pour laisser légèrement apparaitre le début de tes pecs et une petite paire de basket blanche pour un petit côté décontracté et cool tout en restant classe !"** Haizaki positionnait les vêtements devant Kawase tout en donnant les explications pour chaque pièce et le brun était très satisfait de son choix. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ce sera super comme look sur toi hein ?!"

Kawase esquissa un petit sourire.

**"Oui tu as raison ! J'aime beaucoup ! Tu as l'air d'avoir un sacré oeil pour la mode !"** S'étonna le roux.

**"Mon grand frère est Mibuchi Reo donc je suis un peu un expert pour tout ce qui est fringues, produits capillaires et produits de soins pour la peau !"** Rigola Haiaki qui s'était retrouvé plongé dans cet univers malgrès lui.

**"Ahah c'est vrai que Mibuchi est toujours super bien habillé et propre sur lui !"** Rigola également Kawase. **"Merci, la tenue est super !"**

**"Derien mec... Sinon tu ne stresses pas trop pour le diner ?"** Demanda Haizaki.

**"Non pas trop, j'ai même plutôt hâte ! Je n'ai jamais passé de moment seul avec Kagami donc je suis impatient d'apprende à le connaître !"** Répondu Kawase.**" Ce qui me fait stressé c'est plutôt la relation à trois que je commencerai surement avec lui et Yamazaki après ce diner !" **Avoua le plus petit.

**"Ouais c'est normal, c'est tout nouveau pour ti j'imagine et en plus ils étaient déjà ensemble avnt toi alors tu dois avoir peur de te sentir à l'écart au début."** Comprit vite où était le soucis Haizaki.

**"Exactement, et aussi je suis quelqu'un de très sentimental et de plutôt classique en amour ! Pour moi, mon homme c'est mon homme à moi et personne d'autre, donc j'ai peur d'être jaloux de les voir l'un avec l'autre et de ne pas vraiment apprécier cette histoire de trio."**

**"Ouais je vois ce que tu veux dire ! Tu aimes être le seul dans le coeur de ton mec et tu aimes n'avoir toi aussi d'yeux que pour une seule personne ! Je sais que pour moi me mettre en couple à trois ne marchera jamais car je veux être le seul et l'unique amour de mon mec et inversement !... Mais bon, Yamaaki et Kagami sont des mecs bien donc peut être que tu finiras par kiffer l'idée !" **Essaya de le rassurer un petit peu Haizaki.

**"Oui peut être que ça me plaira au final !"**

**"Et au pire des cas, si ça ne fonctionne pas, tu pourras toujours essayer un truc avec moi vu que je serai surement encore célibataire un bon moment !" **Dit Haizaki sur le ton de la rigolade mais tout de même assez triste que l'amour tourne toujours mal pour lui.

**"T'inquiète on essayera un truc ensemble si ça foire avec les deux petits rouquins !"** Prit la proposition de Haizaki sur le ton de l'humour Kawase.

* * *

**"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse pour ne pas te faire de mal ? Dit moi juste et je te promet que je le ferai !... "** Demanda Yuya en essuyant le reste des larmes d'Hayakawa du bout des doigts.

Après avoir courru après le joueur de Kaijo qui avait supris un baiser entre Haizaki et lui, Yuya avait réussi à rattraper Hayakawa dans le couloir et lui avait tout expliqué ! TOUT ! De son intuition amical pour Haizaki, en finissant par le quiproquo qui avait amené ce dernier à l'embrasser, en passant par son attirance pour Hayakawa, sa rupture avec son ex petite amie pour se rapproché de lui et son envie d'essayer quelque chose de sèrieux tout les deux.

Hayakawa qui était dans un premier temps très bléssé par ce qu'il avait vu avait finalement écouter les explications du blond et n'avait déceler aucune traces de mensonges derrières ses paroles.

Le joueur de Kaijo avait sentit le joueur de Shutoku très sincère et avait été très touché par sa déclaration et par le fait qu'il est quitté sa copine pour essayer une relation amoureuse sèrieuse avec lui.

Hayakawa avait alors profité de ce moment de révélation pour expliquer au blond l'évênement qui était à l'origine de sa _"crise de panique"_ pendant la séance de massage et lui confier le rêve qu'il avait fait juste après dans lequel il partageait un moment très intime avec le plus grand.

Yuya était un garçon qui marchait beaucoup à l'intuition et croyait énormément aux signes de la vie ! Alors le rêve d'Hayakawa était pour lui quelque chose à ne absolument pas prendre à la légère et le signe d'une future relation amoureuse plus que solide entre les deux !

Yuya était content d'apprendre que son attirance pour le plus petit était partagé et que lui aussi voulait essayer quelque chose avec lui. Cependant, le blond voyait bien que le sujet d'Haizaki mettait un froid entre eux et dérangeait plutôt pas mal Hayakawa.

Cette amitié que Yuya tenait tant à découvrir et construire avec Haizaki ne semblait pas vraiment plaire à Hayakawa, d'autant plus après ce que l'amitié entre Hara et Miyaji était devenu juste sous son nez.

**"Je te l'ai dit, je vois Haizaki uniquement en ami et absolument rien d'autre ! Mais si le fait que je me rapproche de lui même juste amicalement te dérange, je couperai tout contacte avec lui parce que je tiens vraiment à toi !"** Proposa Yuya qui s'il devait faire un choix entre les deux brun choisirai sans hésitation celui de Kaijo.

**"Je... Je déteste être le genre de personne qui met des barrières aux autres et leur interdit des choses ! Mais ce qui s'est passé entre Kazuya et ton frère ma vraiment fait beaucoup souffrir, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur que la même chose se produise entre Haizaki et toi si jamais vous devenez de trop proches amis !... Alors s'il te plaît, j'aimerai que tu ne sois pas ami avec lui !"** Demanda Hayakawa à Yuya tout en se sentant mal de lui demander une chose pareil et de le priver d'une possible super amitié... Mais s'il ne voulait plus souffir, il se devait d'être un peu égoîste lui aussi. Et maintenant qu'il pouvait avoir Yuya, il le voulait pour lui tout seul !

**"Très bien ! Je te promet que je ne serai pas ami avec Haizaki ! Je ne lui parlerai pas plus qu'aux autres et je ne dinerai bien évidemment pas en tête à tête avec lui ce soir !"** Conclut Yuya qui était plus que près à faire des sacrifices pour Hayakawa.

**"Merci..."** Répondu Hayakawa tout de même gêné de sa demande.

**"Et du coup où est-ce qu'on en est toi et moi ?"** Voulait savoir le blond. **"On apprend à se connaître ou on est en couple ?"**

**"Ben pour le moment on est pas en couple, on apprend à se connaître !"** Lui expliqua Hayakawa.**" Mais je t'avouerai que pour éviter les quiproquo, les jalousies inutiles et que l'un de nous deux se fasse draguer ou autre je préférerai qu'on se mette en couple là tout de suite et qu'on apprenne à se connaître en aillant le statut de couple pour que tout le monde comprennent bien qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous !"** Avait envie de marquer son territoir Hayakawa pour éviter de se faire couper l'herbe sous le pied.

Yuya regardait Hayakawa lui demander de se mettre en couple avec un air timide et il le trouvait incoyablement mignon !

Comment pouvait-il s'opposer à la proposition d'un garçon aussi craquant !

**"Cette idée me va carrément !"** Accepta Yuya en offrant un magnifique sourire au plus petit.

Hayakawa se mit à rougir ! Yuya était son idéal masculin physiquement ! Il le trouvait juste sublime et quand il lui lançait des sourires sans prévenir comme maintenant Hayakawa pouvait mourrir d'amour sur le champ !

**"Tu es vraiment trop beau !"** Ne pu s'empêcher d'extèrioriser ses pensés le brun en se blotissant dans les bras du grand blond qui était dorénavant son petit ami.

**"C'est toi qui est trop craquant Hayaka..."**

**"Mitsuhiro ! Appel moi Mitsuhiro !"** Lui demanda le plus petit avant de sentir les imposantes mains de Yuya de part et d'autre de son visage et les lèvres du blond contre les siennes !

**"Oh désolé !"** Paniqua le blond qui n'avait pas pu se retenir.** "Mais ne me demande pas de t'appeller par ton prénom avec une expréssion aussi adorable toi aussi !"** Pesta légèrement le blond qui n'avait pas voulu brusquer Hayakawa mais n'aimait pas être tenté non plus.

Hayakawa sentait son coeur battre à mille à l'heure ! Le regard de Yuya était plein de désire, et voir un aussi beau garçon avoir envie de lui ne faisait que l'exciter lui aussi.

**"Tu es tellement attirant c'est abusé..."** Ne pu se retenir d'avouer le brun en glissant sa main sous le t-shirt de Yuya pour caresser ses abdos. **"J'ai envie de toi..."** Murmura le brun à voix basse complétement sous le charme de Yuya.

**"Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ? Même après ce qui s'est passer au massage ?"** Demanda Yuya qui n'était absolument contre mais ne voulait pas provoquer une nouvelle crise chez le joueur de Kaijo.

**"Oui j'en suis sûr ! Tu me plaît vraiment beaucoup et j'ai très envie de toi !"** Etait étonnement sûr de lui Mitsuhiro. **"Et puis j'en ai marre que mon passé contrôle ma vie et m'empêche de vivre comme je le veux ! Je dois aussi y mettre du mien et affronter ma peur en face !"** Etait décidé et déterminé Hayakawa à passer outre son traumatisme.

Yuya voyait la conviction dans le regard du brun et était assez fière de lui.

**"Ok... mais si tu te sens ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit peu mal à l'aise dit le moi directement et j'arrêterai tout !"** Demanda Yuya qui ne voulait absolument pas revivre la scène de la séance de massage.

**"Ne t'inquiète pas je te le dirai ! Alors ne te retient pas pour moi et fait ce que tu as à faire !"**

**"Dans ce cas je vais t'offrir le meilleur coup de ta vie !"** Annonça Yuya qui n'avait jamais rien fait de tel avec une garçon mais se sentait très confiant à l'idée de faire prendre son pied à Hayakawa.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, du côté du salon et plus précisement de la cuisine, le père de Yamazaki, Aiichiro-san, se demandait comment il s'était retrouvé à préparer le repas pour le dîner de Kagami et le nouveau crush de ce dernier et de son fils, Kawase !

**"Oh ça sent super bon papa ! Tu es vraiment le meilleur cusinier que j'aurai pu trouver ce soir ! Avec ce super repas et la beauté de mon chéri, c'est impossible que Kawase refuse de sortir avec nous !"** Etait très enthousiaste Yamazaki qui supervisait la préparation du repas par son père qui était excellent cuisinier.

**"Goûte la sauce fiston et dit moi ce que tu en penses ?"** Demanda le père de Yamazaki tout en restant concentré sur la cuisson de sa viande.

**"Elle est au top papa !"** Valida Yamazaki.

**"Moi aussi je veux participer à la préparation de ce dîner ! Je veux faire les déserts !"** S'écria Yuta-san qui voyait que l'attention des garçons de la villa commençait à se porter sur le père de Yamazaki aux fourneaux et ne supportait pas qu'on lui accorde peu d'intêret.

**"Yuta-san vous n'ètes pas très doué pour les déserts et la cuisine en général alors il serait préférable que vous ne vous mêliez pas de ce repas."** Le stoppa rapidement Seto qui parlait en connaissance de cause.

**"Pourtant tu disais toujours que tu aimais mes plats Kentaroro ?"** S'étonna le père des Hara qui n'avais jamais reçu de critiques sur sa cuisine.

**"Kentaro tu aurais du la fermer ..."** Le gronda à voix basse Hayama en voyant le visage de Yuta-san devenir tout tristounet.

**"Enfin ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Yuta-san ! Je me suis mal exprimé !"** Commença à paniquer Seto.

**"Tu es méchant Kentaroro !"** Commença à pleurnicher le père des Hara sous le regard mi paniqué mi complétement attendrit des garçons de la villa.

**"Papou d'amour arrête de pleurer !" **Débarqua rapidement Yû qui n'aimait pas voir son père adoré pleuré même s'il savait que ce n'était pas sèrieux. **"Papou d'ailleurs vient il faut que je te parle !"** Se rapella qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire Yû.

**"Hey tu va où avec Yuta-san ?!"**

**"Où est-ce que tu l'emmênes ?! "**

Se plaignaient les autres garçons en voyant Yû trimballer son père vers le jardin pour parler seul à seul.

**"Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon bébé d'amour ? Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?"** Demanda le père de Yû alors qu'il se trouvait seuls avec son fils.

**"Oui je voulais te parler d'un truc..."** Commença sa phrase Yû non sans être assez stréssé.

Brusquement, la porte vitrée qui séparaît le salon du jardin s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Kazuya qui se joigna à son père et son petit frère.

**"Oh mon autre bébé d'amour est là aussi ! Kazuyaya !"** S'exclama leur père tout content en se blotissant dans les bras du plus agé.

**"Vous étes toujours aussi mignons que quand vous étiez bébés c'est dingue !"** Etait complétement sous le charme de ses fils Yuta-san.** "Vous étes les deux personnes les plus adorables au monde mes bébés d'amour !"**

**"C'est normal on te ressemble, c'est toi le plus mignon papa !" **Rectifia Kazuya.

**"Vraiment ? Vous trouvé que je suis toujours mignon même si je me fait vieux ?"**

**"Mais tu n'es pas vieux papa ! Tu as quel âge déjà ? 31 ?"** Demanda Yû.

**"Je vais avoir 37 ans mon chéri... Je m'approche de la quanrantaine ! Je ne serai bientôt plus aussi craquant !"** S'inquiétait l'homme.

**"Arrête tu seras toujours mignon ! Tu as 36 ans et tu en parais 14 ! Grand père à bientôt 60 ans et on dirait qu'il en a 18 !"** Lui rapella Kazuya.

**"C'est vrai que mon père est trop mignon même à 59 ans !"** Etait rassuré Yuta. **"Yû tu n'aurais pas déjà commencé à grandir ? Tu sembles beaucoup plus grand que moi alors qu'avant tu étais mon jumeaux parfait !"**

**"Mettez vous à côté !... J'avoue que là tu doits faire au moins 1m79 !" **Constata également Kazuya.

**"Vraiment ?! Je ne me mesure pas donc je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte !"** Etait ravi Yû d'avoir prit quelques centimètres.

**"Les garçons je voulai vous poser une question ?"** S'exclama brusquement leur père.** "Le grand brun avec le t-shirt bleu foncé qui est un train d'ouvrir le frigo, il a quel âge ?"** Demanda l'aire de rien Yuta-san.

Les deux frères regardèrent à travers la baie vitrée et remarquèrent directement de qui leur père voulait parler.

**"18."** répondu rapidement Yû.

**"Ouais il a 18 ans."** Confirma également Kazuya. **"Pourquoi cette question ?"**

**"Non pour rien comme ça !"**

**"Kazuzu a raison pourquoi tu veux connaître son âge ?... Attend ? Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire qu'il te plaît ?!" **Compris vite Yû.

**"Ben... Il est plutôt pas mal..."** Avoua sans avouer l'homme de 36 ans.

**"Il s'appel Narumi Daisuke, il a 18 ans, il est au lycée Josei et c'est surtout un mec pas sèrieux qui veux juste du sex avec les mecs qu'il trouve mignon !"** Décrit bièvement le personnage Hara à son père. **"Papa si tu tentes un truc avec ce mec tu vas juste te faire baiser et jeter juste après, ça ne vaut absolument pas le coup."**

**"Mais je ne suis pas juste mignon comme les autres sont mignons, je suis Yuta Hara !"**

**"Donc il te plaît vraiment ?" **Demanda Yû plutôt surpris.

**"Bon d'accord ! Oui il me plaît ! Je le trouve très beau, il a un charme vraiment ravageur... Mais bon, même si il est majeur il reste très jeune, et je doute qu'il est envie de tenter quoi que ce soit avec un homme de vingt ans de plus que lui aussi adorable soit-il." **Avoua finalement Yuta qui avait eu un petit coup de coeur pour Narumi mais n'espérait rien de plus avec lui vu leur grande différence d'âge.

**"Attend ! On savait que tu aimais bien flirter avec les lycéens mais depuis quand tu t'intérêsses aux mecs de 18 ans ?"** Demanda Kazuya vraiment vraiiiiment surpris que son père envisage plus qu'un flirt avec Narumi.

**"C'est le premier garçon de cet âge qui me fait ressentir ça."** Avoua leur père qui était lui même complétement destabilisé par cette soudaine attirance innatendue.

* * *

**"T'es sèrieux Narumi, il te plaît à ce point ?!"** S'étonna Nash.

**"Kazuya est super mignon et Yû aussi ! Mais leur père, c'est vraiment un autre niveau ! Il me destabillise complétement ! Je... je me sens bizarre quand il est près de moi, j'ai le coeur qui s'emballe et les mains moites ! Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'arrrive, c'est la première personne dans ma vie qui me fait ressentir ça !"** Avoua Narumi à Nash et Sakuma qui étaient tout les deux très surpris par le soudain engouement qu'avait leur ami pour le père des Hara.

Tout le monde trouvait l'homme très mignon mais ce sentiment semblait être totalement différent chez Narumi.

Le joueur de Joseï semblait avoir eu une sorte de coup de foudre pour cet homme qui avait le double de son âge.

* * *

_**\- FIN DU CHAPITRE 29 -**_

_**Question: Est-vous **_**POUR**_** ou **_**CONTRE**_** un rapprochement entre Narumi et Yuta-san ? ( Laissé moi vos réponses en review pour que je vois ce que je ferai avec eux :)**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30**

**"Liu ?! Tu vas bien ?! Ouvre là porte, c'est juste Murasakibara et moi !"** Demanda le capitaine de Yosen, Okamura qui se trouvait avec Murasakibara devant la porte de la salle de bain de la chambre de leur équipe où s'était enfermé Liu.

**"Laissez moi tranquille... Je veux parler à personne..."** Les rejetta Liu la voix clairement brisé.

**"Je crois qu'il pleure..."** Murmura le violet à l'oreille d'Okamura.

**"Liu parle nous ! On est tes amis ! Ne reste pas enfermé là dedans à garder tes émotions pour toi ! C'est à cause de tout ce qui s'est passé avec Imayoshi que tu es partis du salon brusquement pour t'enfermer ici ? Raconte nous ! On est là pour toi mon pote !"** Ne voulais rien lâcher le géant brun qui tenait à soutenir et conseiller son ami dans les moments difficiles.

Soudainement, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit doucement et les deux joueurs de Yosen tombèrent nez à nez avec un Liu au plus mal, en larmes, tête baissé, l'air complétement éteint et bléssé lui qui arborait portant constamment un visage impassible et hautain.

**"Un an et demi... J'ai passé un an et demi de ma vie à tout faire et tout donner à une personne qui me mentait alors que moi j'étais juste fou amoureux... Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point ça me faire mal..."** Dit Liu d'une voix faible en laissant tomber quelques larmes au sol.

**"Liu... vient là..."** Dit simplement Okamura en prenant son ami dans ses bras avec Murasakibara.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois garçons étaient assis au bords des lits et les deux coéquipiers de Liu étaient bouches bée après la longue histoire que leur coéquipier venait de leur raconter.

Liu avait était amoureux pendant plus d'un an d'Imayoshi qui s'était fait passer pour un certain Yuto !

Cette histoire semblait sortis tout droit d'un drama mais elle était bel et bien vraie !

Imayoshi avait bel et bien joué avec les apparences et avait mentit à Liu pendant plus d'une année !

Okamura et Murasakibara ne savaient pas vraiment quoi dire à leur coéquipier et ami car le sujet était très sensible et complétement dingue ! Mais ils se devaient d'être là pour Liu et l'aider à remonter la pente.

**"Woahw ! Cette histoire est vraiment folle ! Imayoshi à clairement été trop loin et je comprend que tu sois super choqué et bléssé par tout ça mais tu dois absolument te ressaisir et passer à autre chose !"** Voulait le rebooster son capitaine.

**"Passer à autre chose ? Biensûr que j'aimerai tourner la page, fermer le livre, le jeter à la mer, et passer à autre chose, mais ce n'est pas si simple que ça !"** Haussa le ton Liu.** " J'aurai adoré me dire "_bon c'est du passé, j'enmerde Imayoshi"_ et passer à autre chose, mais je ne peux pas !... Car je suis toujours et je serais toujours amoureux de lui !... Amoureux d'Imayoshi !"**

Liu, lors de la révélation d'Imayoshi avait nié en bloc être tomber amoureux de ce dernier et avait répété qu'il avait aimé Yuto et non le capitaine de Tôô. Mais maintenant que la colère était redescendu et qu'il avait eu le temps de retourner l'histoire dans tous les sens possibes, Liu avait du se rendre à l'évidence et admettre et accepter qu'il était en réalité tombé amoureux d'Imayoshi depuis tout ce temps ! C'était Imayoshi son premier amour, celui qui l'avait rendu le plus heureux dans sa vie, celui qui l'avait comblé de bonheur pendant ces un an et demi, celui avec qui il avait tissé un lien si solide, irremplaçable et qu'il recherchait depuis tout ce temps !... C'était Imayoshi que Liu recherchait depuis tout ce temps !

**"Donc tu comptes faire quoi maintenant ? Tu vas le pardonner et te _"remettre"_ avec lui ?"** Demanda Murasakibara qui ne voyait pas bien quel autre option avait Liu vu qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour Imayoshi.

**"Non ! Je ne vais pas me mettre en couple avec Imayoshi avant de l'avoir fait souffrir comme lui m'a fait souffrir !"** Révéla Liu. **"J'ai entendu dire qu'il y allait avoir deux nouveaux arrivants pour remplacer Sakuma et Narumi, et parmis ces deux remplaçants, il y aura Yuto Yagashi, ou plutôt Tanimura, le frère jumeaux de Yusuke Tanimura du lycée Shinkyo, mais surtout le fameux Yuto pour qui Imayoshi s'est fait passer au collège !"**

**"T'es sèrieux là !? Le vrai Yuto va débarquer ici ?!"** Etait très surpris Murasakibara.

**"Oui il sera ici et je ne vais pas me gêner pour sortir avec lui sous les yeux d'Imayoshi, l'embrasser, le calîner et même me le taper comme jamais dans des endroits où Imayoshi nous surprendra !"** Expliqua son plan de vengeance Liu. **" Imayoshi a dit qu'en se faisant passer pour Yuto il avait vécu un rêve en sortant avec moi et bien là il vivra son pire cauchemar en me regardant vivre une idylle parfaite avec le vrai Yuto, à visage découvert, juste sous ses yeux !"** Avait tout prévu Liu qui comptait bien prouver à imayoshi qu'il n'était pas le seul capable de mettre en place des plans machiavélique.

* * *

**"Donc tu comptes tenter un truc avec Narumi ou pas ?"** Voulais mettre cette histoire au claire Yû.

**"Non je ne vais rien tenter."** Se rétracta finalement le père des Hara qui même si il avait eu un gros coup de coeur pour le grand brun, préférait éviter de se retrouver dans une histoire compliquer avec un garçon beaucoup plus jeune.

**"Tant mieux !"** S'exclama Kazuya qui n'avait aucune envie de voir son père avec un mec comme Narumi qui lui aurait surement fait du mal.

**"Moi je vous aurez trouvé mignon ensemble mais c'est vrai que Narumi n'est pas du genre à se mettre en relation sèrieuse donc je préfère que tu reste loin de lui mon papou d'amour !"** Etait également satisfait Yû.

**"Vous avez raison..."** Aquiesca l'homme avec une pointe de déception dans la voix. **"Sinon de quoi est-ce que tu voulais me parler Yûyû ?"** Changea de sujet Yuta-san qui avait à la base été amené dans le jardin par Yû qui voulait lui parler de quelque chose.

**"Heu... Ah oui c'est vrai je voulais te parler du garçon que je kiff !"** Se repella le plus jeune.

**"Oh tu aimes bien quelqu'un ?!"** Etait tout excité son père. **"Qui s'est ?!"**

**"Il s'appel Koganeï, c'est un petit brun mignon avec une bouche comme celle d'un chat."** Décrit son crush Yû.

**"Oh oui je vois qui s'est, sa bouche m'a sauté aux yeux ! Il est très mignon, tout à fait ton style mon chéri ! Donc vous sortez ensemble c'est ça que tu voulais me dire ?!"**

Kazuya se mit à rire dans sa barde !

Son père n'était absolument pas préparé à ce qu'il allait entendre et Kazuya était venu juste pour ça ! Pour voir la réaction de son père face à la révélation de son plus jeune fils !

**"Heu... comment dire ça ?... Non on ne sort pas ensemble..."** Commença Yû assez inquiet de dévoiler la raison à son père.

**"Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas de lui finalement ?"**

**"Non c'est plutôt lui qui ne veux pas de moi... Il... Il m'a rejeté !"** Avoua finalement Yû honteux.

Le père des Hara fronça les sourcils.

**"Yûyû c'est quoi _"rejeter" ._" **Demanda Yuta qui n'avait jamais entendu ce mot dans ce contexte.

**"Ca veut dire qu'il à refusé mes avances, qu'il m'a dit _"non" _!" **Expliqua plus clairement Yû.

**"Kazuyaya dit moi que ton petit frère se moque de moi s'il te plaît ! Comment ça il lui a dit _"non" _? Personne ne dit _"non"_à un Hara, c'est juste impossible ! Impossible !" **Espèrait que cette histoire n'était pas vrai leur père.

**"Il est très sèrieux papa ! Yû est bien le premier Hara à s'être pris un vent !"** Confirma Kazuya.

**"C'est bon toi n'en rajoute pas !"** S'énerva Yû.

**"Yû en 36 ans on ne m'a jamais dit _"non"_ ! Jamais ! Personne ! Et c'est pareille pour mes trois frères, mon père et mon grand père ! Personne n'a jamais rejeté un Hara ou même refusé quelque chose à un Hara, parce qu'on est juste beaucoup trop adorable ! C'est dans nos gènes ! Personne ne peu dire non à un visage aussi craquant !"** Haussait clairement le ton Yuta qui plus que tout détestait que le nom de sa famille soit dénigré !

**"Je sais bien papa mais je ne suis pas son style qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse !"** Essaya de s'expliquer Yû.

**"Ne monte pas d'un ton quand tu t'adresses à moi Yû et surtout pas après m'avoir annoncer qu'un garçon banalement mignon t'a rejeter toi alors que tu as mon visage ! C'est comme si tu me disait qu'on pouvait me rejeter moi ! Moi Yuta Hara ! J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser."**

Kazuya se mit également à frissonner en s'imaginant lui aussi se prendre un vent ou un refus quelconque. C'était juste impensable qu'une tel chose lui arrive !

**"Tu me déçois beaucoup Yû ! Je refuse de te parler tant que tu n'auras pas tout mit en oeurvre pour que ce garçon soit à toi !"** Décida leur père.

**"Cette punition me semble juste... Se faire rejeter c'est vraiment le pire que tu aurais pu faire !" **Etait tout à fait d'accord avec son père Kazuya.

**"Papou... Tu ne vas vraiment plus me parler ? Plus du tout ? Mon papou d'amour ?"** Commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux Yû qui ne pourrait pas supporter de ne pas adresser la parole à son père.

Le père des deux garçons ne répondit pas à lança un regard noir à son jeune fils qui avait ternit leur réputation.

En voyant le regard froid de son père Yû ne pu s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes ! Il aimait son père plus que tout et ne plus voir de l'amour dans ses yeux lui brisait le coeur.

**"Oh non ! Ne pleure pas mon bébé !"** Paniqua vite Yuta en voyant son fils en pleure. **"C'est bon je vais te parler ! Je vais te parler ! "** Retira vite une partie de sa punition leur père qui ne pouvait pas supporter de voir l'un des ses bébés pleurer. **"Très bien je te reparle mais tu as intêret à faire tomber ce garçon amoureux de toi !"** Restait quand même sur cette position Yuta.

**"Oui ne t'inquiète pas c'est déjà dans mes plans !"** Aquiessa Yû qui avait complétement arrêter ses larmes de crocodile.

**"C'était des fausses larmes ? Tu t'es vraiment amélioré Yûyû ?"** Etait très fière de lui son père qui lavait appris à ses fils comment obtenir tout ce qu'ils voulaient des gens avec différentes expréssions et émotions toute mignones !

**"En parlant de ça, j'aimerai que tu me conseils sur un truc papa !"** En profita Kazuya pour parler d'un sujet qui le concernait.

**"Oui dit moi mon amour."**

**"En fait j'aimerai ignitier nôtre première fois au lit avec Yoshi mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux être adorable et sexy à la fois."** Expliqua Kazuya.

**"Oh ! J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut !"** Avait déjà une idée son père. **"Tu attends que ton petit ami aille prendre sa douche et quand il sortira de la salle de bain tu seras sur le lit à genoux, une chemise blanche à lui comme seul vêtement avec une épaule dénudé, des pétales de rose sur le lit, la lumière légèrement baissé et tu lui demanderas de te faire l'amour au plus vite ! Crois moi, tu passeras une nuit incroyable avec ça !"**

**"Oh j'adore cette idée !" **Etait totalement convaincu Kazuya.

**"Derien mon chéri ! Fait juste attention à ne pas tomber enceinte !"**

**"Je ne peux pas tomber enceinte je ne prend pas la_ pilule de fécondité._"**

**"C'est vrai !"** Rigola son père. **" Sinon tu comptes commencer à la prendre ?"**

**"Heu... Je ne sais pas encore, il faut que j'en parle avec Yoshi."**

**"Ne t'inquiète pas tu as encore du temps, ce n'est pas préssé, tu décideras quand tu seras prêt !"** Le rassuera son père qui ne voulait pas que son fils se sente sous préssion ! C'était son choix après tout !

Soudainement, la porte vitré qui donnait vers le jardin s'ouvrit et des joueurs de Seirin commençèrent à traverser le jardin avec une table et deux chaises.

**"On dirait qu'ils commençent à tout mettre en place pour le dîner de Kagami et Kawase !"** Remarqua Yû.

**"Bébé tu es magnifique !"** S'exclama Yamazaki qui était avec Kagami dans la chambre des filles au rez-de-chaussée où le rouge sétait préparé pour ne pas que Kawase le surprenne.

Costume noir, chemise blanche, cravate, et cheveux rabatues avec du gel et une raie sur le côté. Kagami était juste très classe et incroyablement beau ce soir pensa Yamazaki.

**"Ah je stresse ! J'ai l'impression que je vais me marrier alors que c'est juste un dîner dans le jardin !"** Etait très stréssé Kagami à l'idée de passer un moment en tête à tête avec Kawase et surtout d'être celui qui tenait la possiblité de débuter une relation à trois avec ce dernier entre ses mains.


	31. Chapter 31

MERCIII **GUEST **_tu aimeras ce chapitre je pense ;3_

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

**"Messieurs, voici vos entrées, je vous laisse les déguster tranquillement."** Dit d'un air très impliqué dans son rôle Izuki qui avec le reste de l'équipe de Seirin s'était porté volontaire pour s'occuper du service pour le dîner de Kagami et Kawase.

**"Je vois que tu as même prévus des gens pour le service et tout ! Tu prends ce dîner vraiment au sèrieux Kagami... Je... Je trouve ça plutôt mignon."** Etait très touché Kawase qui était installé avec le tigre à une belle table au millieu du terrain de streetbasket qui avait était agencé en conséquence.

Kagami regardait l'autre garçon lui sourire et son coeur ratta un battement ! Kawase était vraiment très attirant.

**"Biensûr que je prend ce dîner au sèrieux et je veux surtout que tu nous prennes au sèrieux Hiroshi et moi ! Tu nous plaît vraiment alors on se doit de faire des efforts pour te le prouver."** Expliqua Kagami très honnête.

**"Merci... Et tu es très beau dans ce costume et avec les cheveux coiffés avec une raie sur le côté ! Tu fais très mature !"** Avoua Kawase qui rougissait face à la beauté du rouge.

**"Merci tu es vraiment super beau toi aussi."** Pensait la même chose Kagami du joueur de Josei qui avait également fait un effort vestimentaire pour ce dîner.

**"Merci j'ai essayé d'être présentable... Sinon pourquoi avoir choisi de manger à l'intèrieur du terrain de basket ?"** Etait curieux Kawase.

**"Oh... Comme ce dîner est pour apprendre à nous connaître, je me suis dit que manger là été juste parfait car le basket c'est toute ma vie ! Ce sport ma permit de réaliser beaucoup de chose dans ma vie et c'est d'aileurs grâce au basket que j'ai pu rencontrer Hiroshi et toi aujourd'hui... Le basket est vraiment une partie importante de ma vie."**

**"Oui ça me semble plus que logique comme choix maintenant que tu me dis tout ça !"**

**"Et toi ? Il y a quelque chose que tu aimes par dessus tout ? Des choses que tu détestes ? Parle moi de toi ?"** Voulait entendre Kawase parler de lui Kagami.

**"Oh... Et bien j'aime beaucoup le basket aussi mais je suis surtout un fan de sport de combat !"** Révéla le plus âgé. **"C'est bizarre car je déteste en pratiquer mais j'adore en regarder !"** Se mit à rire Kawase.

**"Moi aussi j'aime bien ! J'ai d'ailleurs prit des cours de Judo au collège mais j'ai arrêté car je n'aime pas non plus la pratique !"** Rigola à son tour Kagami.

**"Ca a l'air de plutôt bien commencer entre les deux !"** Remarqua Seto qui était avec le reste du cinq majeur de Kirisaki Daiichi assis sur des chaises sur le balcon de leur chambre pour être aux premières loges du dîner des deux rouquins.

**"Ouais ils ont l'air de bien discuter ! Ils sont magnifiques aussi !"** Etait très content Yamazaki qui observait le repas avec attention et fantasmait sur ses deux mecs.

**"Kawase porte la tenue que j'ai selectionné !"** Etait fière de son choix Haizaki.

**"Depuis quand tu t'intérêsses à la mode toi ?**" S'étonna Hanamiya qui ne connaissait pas cette facette de son ami.

**"Je suis le frère de Reo ne l'oubliez pas."**

**"Ah oui c'est vrai."** Se rapella Hanamiya.

**"Hey ! Tu ne devais pas dîner avec Yuya toi aussi ce soir ?"** Y repensa Seto.

**"Oui mais il y a eu un _imprévu_ si je puis dire " **Dit simplement Haizaki qui leur expliquerait plus tard l'histoire du baiser volé à Yuya et de la course de se dernier après Hayakawa qui les avait surpris.

**"D'ailleurs il est où Yuya ça fait un petit moment qu'on ne l'a pas vu ?"** Se demandait Yamazaki.

**"Moi c'est plutôt l'absence de Mitsuhiro qui me préocupe !"** Changea vite de sujet Hara.**" Yûyû a dit qu'il s'était réveillé mais je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois !**" S'inquiétait Kazuya qui n'arrivait pas à se sortir son meilleur ami de la tête.

**"Toi tu te préocupe de ton ex alors que ton mec doit être en train de se branler en pensant à toi !"** Lui rappela Hanamiya.

**"Je sais... Il faut vraiment que je commence à faire le tris dans ma tête et que je me concentre plus sur Yoshi ! C'est lui maintenant mon homme après tout..."**

Hara s'en voulait de ne jamais prêter assez d'attention à son petit ami et de toujours faire malgrès lui passer Hayakawa, son ex et meilleur ami avant son amoureux !

**"Et si tu veux s'avoir Hara... j'ai vu Hayakawa tout à l'heure, et Yuya aussi d'ailleurs, ils doivent même sûrement être ensemble en ce moment !"** Expliqua Haizaki qui était le seul à savoir qu'il y avait une attirance réciproque entre les deux garçons.

**"Mitsuhiro est avec Yuya ? Après ce qui c'est passé au massage ?"** Etait très étonné Hara.

**"Hayakawa voulait surement lui expliquer pour son agression à Miami pour que Yuya comprenne mieux ce qui lui est arrivé au massage et déculpabilise !"** Trouvait cette raison très plosible Seto.

**"C'est vrai, ça doit surement être pour ça qu'ils sont ensemble !"** Rejoigna le raisonement de Seto Hara.

**"Regardez ils se tiennent la main ! Ils sont tellement mignon! J'ai envie d'aller les rejoindre !"** S'écria Yamazaki en voyant que Kagami et Kawase s'était prit la main sur la table.

* * *

**"Humm... Humm... C'est tellement bon !... Ah !...AAAh !"**

Hayakawa était sur le bassin de Yuya, le membre de se dernier profondément en lui et c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il ressentait des sensations pareils !

**"Tu es trop sexy Mitsuhiro !... Ne t'arrête pas de bouger..."**

Yuya était allonger sur le dos, le plus petit au dessus de lui, en train de le chevaucher très sensuellement, et c'était la première fois de sa vie que le blond ressentait des sensations pareils !

Hayakawa regardait le magnifique visage de Yuya sous lui, et son sublime torse, et il comprit pourquoi Hara l'avait quitté pour Kiyoshi !

Hayakawa avait passé tout sa vie avec Hara et n'avait connu que ce schéma d'amour, que le schéma d'amour où il était avec Hara !

Hayakawa ne connaissait que le touché d'Hara, que la chaleur du souffle d'Hara sur son corps, que les baisers d'Hara, et que la sensation du pénis d'Hara à l'intèrieur de lui. Le joueur de Kaijo était tellement habituer à Hara qu'il avait complétement oublié que les autres garçons avait des attribus différents de celui de son ex et qu'ils s'en servaient également différemment, et dans le cas présent beaucoup mieux !

Le brun de Kaijo ne pensais pas ça en mal biensûr ! Hara était très doué au lit et l'avait toujours fait jouïr sans difficultés ! Mais ses rapports avec le joueur de Kirisaki Daiichi n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il était en train de vivre avec Yuya ! Là tout de suite, Hayakawa pouvait sentir chaque millimètre de son corps vibrer de plaisir et le membre du blond en lui était très gros, très dure et fesait bouillir de désir tout son intèrieur !

**"Yuya ! Ah ! Ah ! AAA! AAAAAh !"**

Yuya maintenait le bassin du brun et lui assénait des fougeux coup de bassin bien profond qui ne manquait pas de faire réagir Mitsuhiro au dessus de lui qui se cambrait foudroyé par le plaisir.

**"Putain t'es vraiment canon !"** Ne pu retenir sa pensé le blond qui avait juste envie de plaquer le plus petit sur le lit pour lui montrer l'étendue de son talent !

Hayakawa posa ses maisn sur les pectoreaux de Yuya et y plenta ses ongles. Le plaisir était beaucoup trop intense !

**"Je... Je veux que tu passes au dessus..."** Réussi à dire Hayakawa qui était épuisé mais en voulait plus.

Yuya stoppa ses coups de bassin et regarda le brun dans les yeux avec un air très sèrieux.

**"Mitsuhiro ? Tu veux que je me mette au dessus de toi ? Tu es sûr que ça ira ?"** Demanda bien le blond qui voulait que l'autre garçon sois très sûr de lui.

**"Oui je... je pense que ça ira... Je veux vraiment que tu sois au dessus !"** Répéta Hayakawa avec plus au moins de conviction.

Le joueur de Kaijo en avait envie... Trèèès envie ! Alors il voulait au moins essayer ! Il voulait se faire violence et tenter de surmonter sa peur !

Yuya voyait la volonté dans le regard d'Hayakawa et avait envie d'essayer pour lui !

**"Ok... Je vais passer au dessus ! Mais si tu sens la moindre toute petite gêne dit le moi directement et je m'éloignerai pour te laisser ton espace !" **

Hayakawa avait mit Yuya au courant de son agression traumatisante, et le blond avait parfaitement compris que n'importe qui n'était pas en mesure de le dominer, de se mettre au dessus de lui et de prendre le contrôle de son corps !

Hayakawa l'aimait bien, Hayakawa avait une forte attirance pour lui, mais ils ne se connaissaient pas encore suffisement pour que ce dernier ait totalement confiance en lui, alors Yuya appréhendait beaucoup de devoir prendre les rênes et de peut être une fois de plus, faire du mal à ce garçon si fragil pour qui il commençait à avoir des sentiments.

Hayakawa prit une grande inspiration et descendu du bassin du blond pour se mettre à genoux à côté de lui. Yuya se mit de son côté en position assise.

Hayakawa bascula doucement en position assise et commença à s'allonger sur le dos très lentement jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit posé sur le coussin.

Yuya observait le visage du brun allongé à côté de lui et voyait bien qu'il n'était pas à l'aise et qu'il ne serait pas capable d'aller plus loin et de le voir au dessus de lui.

**"C'est bon... Tu peux te mettre au dessus..."** Demanda le brun qui n'était pas du tout à l'aise à l'idée d'avoir Yuya au dessu de lui mais ne disait rien car il voulait être plus stric avec lui même et se forcer à passer au délà de ce putain de traumatisme !

Yuya écarta alors les jambes du plus petit et se plaça à genoux entre ses cuisses.

**"Ca va ?"** Demanda t-il en voyant le garçon en dessous commençer à légèrement trembler.

**"Co... Continu..."** Insistait le brun qui ne se sentait vraiment pas bien et avait une sensation d'opression qui le prenait petit à petit.

Yuya se pencha alors doucement sur le brun et tourna la tête pour lui faire un bisou dans le cou quand il sentit le garçon en dessous respirer soudainement très vite !

**"Mitsuhiro !"** S'exclama brusquemet Yuya en se redressant pour tomber sur le visage pleins de larmes du brun.

**"Yuya ! Yuya !"** L'appelait Hayakawa en panique et en pleur, tétanisé par la peur !

**"Mitsuhiro ça va je suis là ! Calme toi ! Je ne ferai rien tout va bien !"** Le rassuera vite le joueur de Shutoku en aidant le brun à se mettre en position assise pour le serrer dans ses bras.

**"Je suis vraiment désolé Yuya ! Je suis vraiment désolé de toujours tout gâcher !"** S'excusa Hayakawa en pleure dans les bras du blond.

**"Non ne t'en fais pas ce n'ai pas grave ! Tu as essayer de surmonter ta peur c'est déjà un grand pas je suis super fière de toi !"** Le rassuera Yuya en méttant en avant son courage. **"En plus tu n'as pas appelé ton ex à l'aide, mais moi ! C'est déjà une très belle avancé !"** N'avait pas loupé ce détail Yuya.

Hayakawa arrêta de pleurer et réalisa que ce que venait de dire Yuya était vrai !

**"C'est... C'est vrai ! Je n'ai pas appelé Kazuya mais toi ! C'est trop bizarre !"** Etait très surpris de lui même Mitsuhiro.

**"Avoue juste que tu es amoureux de moi !"**

**"Hein !? NON PAS DU TOUT !"** S'écria le brun tout rouge.

**"Tu m'aimes avoue le !"**

**"Non je ne t'aime pas ! Je ne te connais même pas plus que ça !"**

**"Ca ne t'a pas empêcher de me chevaucher et de kiffer ça !"**

**"C'est plutôt toi qui est amoureux de moi ! Tu me regardais avec les yeux pleins de coeur quand j'étais au dessus de toi et ta bite devenait plus dure à chacuns de mes vas-et-viens !"**

**"En parlant de dure, je te rappele que je le suis toujours et que je n'ai pas encore jouïs !"** Précisa Yuya.

Hayakawa posa son regard sur l'entre-jambe du blond et effectivement, il était trèèès dure !

**"On peut terminer si tu veux, mais je resterai au dessus !"** Proposa le brun qui en voyant le blond toujours excité avait lui aussi retrouvé son envie.

Yuya ne se fit pas prier et s'allongea sur le dos.

**"Vas-y fait pénétrer ma bite en toi..."**

En entendant la phrase de Yuya, Hayakawa sentit un frisson traverser son corps, et sans perdre plus de temps, il s'installa sur le plus grand et fit entrer son membre en lui.

**"AAAAh !" **Gémit le brun.

**"Tu vois que tu es amoureux !"**

* * *

**"Hanamiya, je voulais te poser quelques questions sur la _pilule de fécondité_ ?"** Lança le sujet Hara alors que le groupe était toujours sur le balcon à observer le dîner des deux roux qui semblait se passer de mieux en mieux.

**"C'est vrai que tu as finis ton _cycle_ Hanamiya ! "** Fit remarquer Seto qui se mêla à la conversation.** "Kotaro veut commencer à la prende aussi et ça ne me dérange pas du tout !"** Expliqua son cas Seto.

**"Moi j'attend d'avoir un mec pour savoir si ce sera lui ou moi qui la prendra !"** Expliqua Haizaki qui pouvait très bien être le dominant ou le dominé dans sa future relation amoureuse. **"Toi aussi tu l'as prend non Yamazaki ?"**

**"Heu... Pour l'instant non, je dois recommencer un nouveau _cycle_ quand on rentrera au Japon."** Répondu le roux qui avait du mal à détacher son regard de ses deux sublimes hommes dans le jardin.

**"Mais tu l'a prenais non ? Alors comment ça se fait que tu dois faire un nouvau _cycle_ ?"** Demanda Seto perdu.

**"Ben j'ai fais un _rejet _de mon premier _cycle _vu qu'il y avait eu ma grosse dispute avec Taïga et que j'avais arrêté de prendre la _pilule_. "** Expliqua Yamazaki.

**"Heu... Je suis complétement perdu les gars ! C'est quoi tous ces termes : cycle, rejet ?"** Etait complétement à la ramasse sur le sujet Hara.

**"T'es sèrieux là Hara ? On en parle toujours en cours de SVT et en plus c'est un truc important à savoir quoi !"** Etait très déçu Seto de la nonchalance de son ami sur ce sujet très important !

**"Je dors toujours pendant les cours où on parle de médicament et tout et je ne me renseigne pas non plus sur le sujet vu que tout ce qui touche au fait de prendre un traitement et d'ingérer des pilules me fait assez peur !"** Avoua Hara qui n'aimait vraiment pas les médicaments.

**"Si ça ne t'intéresse pas pourquoi tu veux m'en parler alors ?"** Ne comprenait pas Hanamiya.

**"Ben mon père m'en a parlé tout à l'heure et vu que je suis avec Yoshi et que je sais que je veux faire ma vie avec lui je pense qu'il est temps que je m'intêresse à ça si je veux avoir des enfants avec lui plus tard !"**

**"C'est vrai !**" Etait d'accord avec lui son capitaine. **"Et tu veux s'avoir quoi exactement ?"**

**"Ben tout ce qui concerne la _pilule de fécondité_ en général quoi."**

**"Ok."** Etait prêt à tout lui expliqué Hanamiya.**" Déjà comme tu le sais les hommes ne peuvent pas tomber enceinte naturellement comme les femmes."**

**"Oui ça je sais !"**

**"Et pour qu'un homme puisses porter la vie il doit prendre une pilule de fécondité."**

**"Oui ça aussi je sais !"**

**"Très bien ! Alors la _pilule de fécondité_ est une petite pilule en forme de carré de couleur bleu clair qui n'a pas vraiment de goût et qui doit être prise avec un verre d'eau deux fois par jours le matin a jeun et le soir après deux heures passé a jeun ! La pilule doit être prise tout les jours pendant trois mois sans louper une seule prise, c'est ce qu'on appel un _cycle _!"** Expliqua d'abord les bases Hanamiya.

**"Et si on loupe une prise il se passe quoi ?"** Demanda Hara très attentif.

**"Tu feras un _rejet _comme Yamazaki qui a stoppé ses prises après son embrouille avec Kagami. C'est a dire que tu vas vomir tous les matins pendant trois ou quatres jours ! Ton corps va rejeter les pilules que tu as pris car ton cycle aura était laissé en suspend et n'aura pas été achevé !"**

**"C'était trois jours horrible j'avais tellement mal au vente c'était abusé !"** S'en souvenait parfaitement Yamazaki.

**"Et si j'effectue mon _cycle_ jusqu'au bout, il y a des effets indésirables ?"** Voulait savoir Hara.

**"Non. Tu iras aussi bien qu'au moment où tu ne prenais pas la pilule ! Il n'y aura pas de vomissement pas de sensations bizarre, rien ! A part prendre une pilule matin et soir rien ne changera dans ta vie et ta santé !"** Connaisait très bien le sujet Hanamiya. **"Une fois ton _cycle_ cloturé tu devras prendre la _pilule_ _post cycle_ ! C'est une petite pilule carré de couleur rose bonbon au goût sucré que tu devras prendre chaque matin seulement a jeun pendant une semaine. Et après cette dernière semaine, si ton mec jouït en toi tu auras 100% de chance de tomber enceinte !"**

**"100% de chance si tu as pris la pilule de fécondité entre tes 16 ans et tes 19 ans."** Précisa Seto.

**"Effectivement oui ! Apres le pourcentage baisse de 20% tout les cinq ans, soit 80% de chance entre 20 et 25 ans, 60% entre 26 ans et 31 ans et un si de suite ! C'est pour ça qu'il nous en parle souvent en cours au lycée !" **Expliqua bien Hanamiya.

**"Et toi tu en est où dans ton _cycle_ Hanamiya ?"** Demanda Hara.

**"J'ai fini mon _cycle_ et j'ai fini ma semaine _poste cycle_ aujourd'hui même d'ailleurs !"**

**"Donc là tu peux tomber enceinte si Midorima éjacule en toi ?"**

**"Tu as tout compris Hara !"**

**"C'est stressant quand même de te dire que tu peux avoir un enfant ! C'est mignon mais ça fou la pression !"** Etait très stréssé Hara qui n'avait déjà pas le courage de coucher avec Miyaji alors parler bébé était vraiment trop pour lui.

**"Moi je sais que je vais faire ma vie avec Shintaro et que je veux avoir 100% de chance d'avoir un enfant avec lui quand on en aura envie alors à moi ça ne me fait pas peur ! On se protègera comme il faut et on fera un bébé quand on sera prêt !" **Expliqua leur capitaine qui avait des projets de vie avec son chéri et était très impliqué dans leur relation.

**"Il n'y a pas que Hanamiya qui a pris la _pilule de fécondité_ ici !"** Ajouta Seto**."Kuroku, Akashi, Moriyama, Fukui et Takao on finit leur _cycle_ et leur semaine _post cycle_ depuis un moment déjà ! Kise et Sakuraï sont en plein cycle et il y a ceux qui y réfléchissent comme Izuki et Aomine !"** Lui apprit le brun.

**"Et moi qui va reprendre une fois a Tokyo !"** Leur rappela Yamazaki. **"OH ! Ils vont s'embrasser je crois ! Ils vont s'embrasser !"** Cria brusquement Yamazaki en voyant Kagami et Kawase qui avait finit leur repas se lever et se prendre dans les bras.

**"Merci pour ce dîner Kagami... J'ai vraiment passé un super moment... Tu es un garçon vraiment cool et mature en plus d'être un véritable canon..." **Avoua Kawase qui avait sincèrement apprécié le repas et le temps passer avec le tigre.

**"Derien..."** Répondu simplement Taïga complétement hypnotisé par les lèvres si apétissantes du plus petit qui était tout près de lui. **"J'ai trop envie de t'embrasser Kawase..."** Murmura le tigre qui ne pouvait retenir son corps de se pencher sur l'autre garçon.

**"Alors embrasse moi..."** Murmura à son tour Kawase avant de mettre sa main dans la nuque du plus grand pour l'attirer vers lui pour un baiser passionné.

**"Ah ouais alors là pour s'embrasser ils s'embrassent !"** Fit remarquer Haizaki. **"Heu ? Il est passé où Yamazaki ?"**

**"Il est juste là..." **Répondu Seto en pointant le terrain de basket dans lequel leur coéquiper s'était rendu en quatrième vitesse.

**"Alors comme ça vous vous amusez sans moi ?"** Dit d'une voix douce Yamazaki qui avait vite rejoins les deux autres roux et avait envie de bisous lui aussi.

En voyant Yamazaki avec eux les deux autres se détachèrent et Kawase se mit à embrasser Yamazaki sensuellement pendant que Kagami était dèrrière lui et lui embrassait le cou.

Kawase se sentait aux anges au milieu de ces deux magnifiques garçons et se disait qu'une relation à trois n'était peut être pas si mal au final.

**"J'ai envie de vous..."** Lança d'une voix éssouflé Kawase alors qu'il embrassait les deux autres à tour de rôle et subissait des caresses à droite à gauche.

Les deux autres se mirent à rougir ! Kawase était définitivement la pièce manquante à leur relation !

**"Ah oui Hanamiya j'ai oublié de te demander ! Quand on tombe enceinte comment on le sait ?"** Avait presque oublié cette question très importante Hara.

**"Tu le sais au moment d'un nouveau rapport avec ton mec ! Si tu es tomber enceinte il y a quelques jours et que tu essayes de faire l'amour avec ton homme tu n'y arriveras pas ! Tu trouveras le sex douloureux, tu auras les yeux qui pleurent et une envie de vomir très vive !"** Expliqua Hanamiya.

* * *

**"Kazunari ça va ?"** Demanda Silver qui était dans sa chambre avec son chéri pour une partie de jambe en l'air et venait de le pénétrer.

**"Je... Je sais pas, je me sens bizarre... Essaye de bouger pour voir !"** Demanda Takao qui était allongé sur le dos, son chéri à genoux entre ses cuisses, et son membre profondément en lui.

Jason légèrement inquiet commença à bouger doucement mais s'arrêta aussitôt quand il vit le visage de Takao !

**"Bébé tu es sûr que ça va ?"** Redemanda Jason qui ne s'était pas retiré mais qui s'était stoppé en voyant des petites larmes perler les beaux yeux bleu argenté de son petit ami. **"Pourquoi tu pleures Kazunari ?"** Ne comprenait pas le géant.

**"Je... Je ne sais pas ! Et... est-ce que tu peux te retirer s'il te plaît... ça... ça me fait mal de te sentir en moi."** Demanda finalement Takao qui ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

**"Bébé qu'est-ce qui se passe ? J'y suis allé trop fort ?"**

**"Non tu étais très doux, c'est juste moi qui me sens mal sans rais..." **Takao ne pu terminé sa phrase car il sentit une nausé lui venir.

**"Tu as envie de vomir ?"** S'étonna Silver alors que son chéri s'eclipsa vite du lit pour aller vomir dans la salle de bain.

Jason était plus que perdue ! Takao n'avait jamais été dans ce genre d'état auparavant ! Et surtout pas au lit ! Aussi brutal qu'il avait pu être, Takao avait toujours suporté ses coups de bassins et son membre imposant sans jamais ressentir de douleur ! Alors pourquoi avait-il mal aujourd'hui et il avait les larmes et l'envie de vomir qui était inhabituelle aussi !

**"Ja... Jason ?"** L'interpella Takao dans l'encadremant de la porte de la salle de bain les yeux plein de larmes.

**"Mon amour pourquoi tu pleures comme ça ?!"** S'inquiéta vraiment silver qui se leva du lit pour aller serrer son cheri dans ses bras.

**"Jason je... Je suis enceinte !"**

En entendant les mots de son petit ami, le visage du géant de Joseï se décomposa.

**"En... enceinte ?"** Répéta le plus grand sous le choc.

* * *

**"EN... ENCEINTE ? ! ! ! " **S'écrièrent l'ensemble de la villa après avoir entendu la nouvelle de Takao et Silver qui les avaient tous réunis dans le salon quelques heures après avoir eu confirmation de la grossesse de Takao après que le géant soit allé acheter un test en quatrième vitesse en ville.**  
**

**"Oui je vais avoir un petit bébé trop mignon avec le plus bel homme du monde !"** Etait tout excité le meneur de Shutoku qui après avoir été plus que choqué par cette grossesse inatendu était finalement très heureux d'être enceinte.

**"C'était prévu ?"** Demanda Kuroko qui trouvait le couple assez tranquil alors qu'ils attendaient un enfant à leurs âges.

**"Non mais je crois au destin, et si je suis enceinte c'est que je devais l'être maintenant alors ça me va totalement !"** Repondu sans hésitation Takao.

**"Je suis complétement sûr la même longueur d'ondes que mon chéri ! Alors on est tout les deux très heureux de cette grossesse !"** Confirma Silver qui était plus que prêt à s'occuper de son amoureux enceinte et de leur future bébé.

**"Les filles vu que je suis enceinte je ne pourrais plus faire la vaisselle et autres tâches ménagère et corvés de la villa ! Et tout le monde devra être gentil avec moi pour que ma grossesse se passe au mieux !"** Déclara Takao qui comptait bien profiter un peu de la situation.

**"Tu n'es enceinte que d'une semaine donc tu feras la vaisselle comme tout le monde !"** Le repris Midorima.

**"Ca t'entraînera à laver les biderons du bébé !"** Ajouta Hanamiya.

**"Jason dit quelque chose, tu ne vas pas me laisser faire ces tâches alors que je suis enceinte !"**

**"Kazunari est enceinte donc il fera ce qu'il veut et surtout il ne fera pas ce qu'il ne veut pas un point c'est tout !"** Prit le partie de son chéri Silver.

**"Même si ce n'est que le début Takao est tout de même enceinte donc on devra le laisser faire ce qu'il veut !"** Conclu Riko qui trouvait la nouvelle vraiment adorable et tenait à ce que Takao se sente le mieux possible.

**"Bon maintenant qu'on a clarifié ce point et que nous sommes tous très content pour Takao et Silver, il est temps de raccompagner nos chers papa ainsi que Narumi et Sakuma qui nous quittent ce soir dans le hall !"** Annonça Momoi en se levant avec les autres pour se diriger vers la sortie.

"**Les filles Narumi n'est pas là !"** S'exclama Kawase qui ne voyait pas son ami.

**"Et mon papou d'amour non plus !"** Fit remarquer Yû.

**"Heu oui... J'aurai un petit truc à dire à ce sujet d'ailleurs !"** Prit la parole le père de Yamazaki.

Tout le monde se stoppa pour écouter ce qu'avait à dire le colègue de Yuta-san.

**"En cherchant Yuta pour justement partir, j'ai sans le vouloir surpris une scène assez _"intime"_ entre lui et l'autre abscent, Narumi, alors je penses que Sakuma peut renter seul à Tokyo et que je devrais rentrer moi aussi tout seul à mon hôtel."** Révéla l'homme qui était tomber par erreur sur Yuta et Narumi entrain de faire l'amour dans la chambre de ce dernier.

**"Comment ça _"intime"_ ?! Avec mon père ?! Je vais défoncer Narumi si il a oser le toucher !"** S'énerva directement Yû en voulant aller tirer toute cette histoire au clair.

**"N'y va pas !"** Le stoppa son grand frère. **"Papa est un adulte, il est très mignon, mais c'est un adulte et il sait ce qu'il fait donc laisse le gérer, ce sont ses histoires !" **N'était pas non plus d'accord avec tout ça Kazuya mais ne voulait pas intervenir dans les histoires de son père par respect pour lui car s'était quand même son père.

**"Ok c'est bon, je ne m'en mêlerai pas..."**Accepta à contre coeur Yû.

**"Bon dans ce cas on peu y aller alors !"** Conclu le père de Yamazaki avant d'avançer vers la porte suivis par le reste du groupe.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, la nuit était déjà bien avancé et il était temps pour tout le monde d'aller se coucher. Mais fallait-il encore pour certains trouver où car les révélation surprises n'était pas tout à fait finit.

**"Mais pourquoi tu ne dors pas avec Mitsuhiro ? C'est bien avec lui que tu partages ton lit non ?"** Sétonna Hara qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Liu était dan la chambre de Kirisaki Daiichi et voulait dormir avec Haïzaki alors qu'il était censé être dans le même lit que son meilleur ami Hayakawa dans une autre chambre.

**"Ben je voulais dormir avec lui comme d'habitude mais il était déjà en train de dormir paisiblement sous la couette dans les bras du frère de ton mec donc je n'ai pas voulu m'en mêler et je suis venu à la place de Yuya qui devait dormir avec Kagami et Haïzaki." **Expliqua le géant de Yosen.

Hara qui était assis dans son lit près de son chéri fronça les sourcils ! C'était quoi toute cette histoire ?! Il s'était passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps qui concernait Hayakawa qu'il n'arrivait plus à suivre.

**"Hayakawa dans un lit avec mon frère ?!"** Etait encore plus surpris Miyaji qui n'était même pas au courant d'une possible attirance de son frère pour Hayakawa et les mecs en général.

**"Ca va très vite les rapprochement ici dit donc !"** S'exclama Yamazaki qui était allongé la tête sur le torse de Kagami tout comme Kawase de l'autre côté du tigre avec qui ils se tenaient la main.

**"Ils se sont organisé comment finalement dans la chambre de Joseï ? C'est là bas que Yuta-san dors avec Narumi alors j'imagine que tout le monde a du dormir ailleurs par respect pour Yuta-san et son intimité. "** Demanda Hayama qui était blottit dans les bras de son homme Seto sous la couette.

**"Kise et Mitobe, Aomine et Otsubo, Nash, Yû, Koganeï et Silver et Takao sont aller dormir dans la salle de cinéma effectivement."** Répondu Midorima dans son lit avec Hanamiya.

**"De toute façon se sont des lits qui servent de sièges dans la salle de cinéma donc ils ne passeront pas une nuit très difficiles là bas !"** Fit remarquer Kagami.

**"C'est clair !"**Ajouta Kawase.

* * *

_**Bzzzzzzzz ! Bzzzzzzzz ! Bzzzzzzzz ! Bzzzzzzzzz !**_

Yuta se mit à bouger petit à petit réveillé par une vibration très agaçante.

_**Bzzzzzzzz ! Bzzzzzzzz ! Bzzzzzzzz ! Bzzzzzzzzz !**_

Non il ne voulait pas se reveiller ! Il était tellement bien là tout de suite avec ce corps chaud dans son dos et se bras musclé sur sa hanche. Il se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de... de... de qui au juste ?

Yuta-san sursauta d'un coup et tomba du lit !

_**Bzzzzzzzz ! Bzzzzzzzz ! Bzzzzzzzz ! Bzzzzzzzzz !**_

Et ce bruit ! Ce bruit ne voulait pas s'arrêter ! C'était pire qu'un réveille !

En parlant de réveille, c'était le matin à en juger par les rayons de soleils qui traversaient la baie vitré qui séparait la chambre du balcon.

LE MATIN ?!

C'ETAIT LE MATIN ?!

ET IL AVAIT UN REUNION A 10H PILE AU SIEGE SOCIAL DE SON ENTREPRISE ! ! ! ! !

Vite Yuta devait retrouver son portable au plus vite ! Et ses vêtements aussi !

_**Bzzzzzzzz ! Bzzzzzzzz ! Bzzzzzzzz ! Bzzzzzzzzz !**_

Ce bruit ?! C'était son portable !

Yuta se mit à quatre pates et commença à suivre les vibrations pour mettre la main sur son téléphone.

**"Il est là..."** S'exclama t-il soulagé en prenant le célulaire.** "9h23 ! J'ai encore un peu de temps pour être là bas pas trop en retard ! Non ! Vingt appels manqué de Aiichiro ! Il doit se demander se que je fais alors qu'il est bientôt l'heure de la réunion !"**

Le père des Hara récupéra ses vêtements qui étaient éparpillé au sol et se rhabilla au plus vite quand il se retourna et posa son regard sur le jeune homme torse nu allongé dans le lit profondément endormit.

**"Na... Narumi ?"**

En voyant le joueur de Joseï, Yuta eu un flashback de la nuit dernière et tout lui revenu en tête !

Il était en train de chercher Aiichiro pour commencer à dire au revoir à tout le monde quand il était tomber sur Narumi en train de faire ses valises dans sa chambre. Il s'était approché lui avait demandé pourquoi il ne restait pas au camp de vacances, Narumi lui avait expliqué et lui avait ensuite demandé s'il était célibataire, il lui avait répondu "oui" et avait commençé à parler de lui, de son divorce avec la mère de ses fils, de ses multiples histoires courtes qui n'avaient pas comptés et Narumi s'était également confié sur ses nombreuses conquêtes d'un soir et sur le mal qu'il avait à trouver quelqu'un qu'il le ferai vibrer de désir et qui le ferai tomber raide dingue amoureux !

Pendant leur discution la tention et l'attirance mutuelle avait été plus que palpable et Yuta ne savait plus vraiment qui avait initié le contacte mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il avait bel et bien été initié et qu'il s'était retrouvé à embrasser Narumi avec passion et que ce baiser avait mené à plus ! Du sex oui ! Mais bien plus encore...

_**Bzzzzzzz !**_

Yuta regarda son téléphone.

_**Aiichiroro : J'ai prévu un taxi qui viendra te récupére à 9h30 devant la villa alors sois prêt !**_

Aiichiro était le meilleur ! Pensa Yuta avant de regarder l'Heure, 9h28 !

Yuta se dirigea vers la porte et au moment de l'ouvrir pour partir, il se retourna et regarda à nouveau Narumi. Il était tellement beau pensa t-il.

**"Bon j'ai le temps de lui faire un petit bisou !"** S'exclama t-il avant de se retrouver penché sur Narumi qui dormait toujours.

Yuta regardait le sublime visage de Narumi et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme avant de vite les retirer tout rouge de honte et de repartir à la porte.

**"Embrasse moi encore !"**

Yuta sursauta presque en entendant la voix de Narumi qui s'était réveillé et qui s'était installé en position assise.

**"Embrasse moi encore Yuta !"**

Le dit Yuta regardait Narumi assis sur le lit et avait juste envie de laisser tomber sa réunion pour passer tout la journée dans les grands bras musclé de ce beau brun, mais il avait des responsabilités, et devait partir tout de suite !

9h32.

**"Je suis désolé, je dois y aller..."** Répondu l'homme à contre coeur avant de quitter la chambre.

Yuta laissa l'immense porte de la villa se claquer dèrrière lui et commença à s'avancer vers son taxi.

**"YUTA ATTEND !"** Cria Narumi qui avait enfiler un jogging et avait courru de toutes ses forces pour rattraper Yuta.

**"Naru..."** Eu tout juste le temps de dire Yuta avant de se faire porter par le plus jeune et d'être fougeusement embrassé !

**"Daïsuke... Appel moi Daïsuke... "** Murmura le grand brun le front collé contre celui du plus âgé avant de lui faire un dernier petit bisou et de le laisser partir...


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32**

**"Bon les gars je descent manger à tout !"** S'exclama Liu avant de quitter la chambre de Kirisaki Daiichi dans laquelle il avait passé la nuit avec Haïzaki après avoir découver Yuya à sa place dans le lit qu'il était censé partager avec Hayakawa.

**"Ouais à tout à l'heure mec !"** Répondirent plus ou moins en coeur les autres garçons de la chambre.

**"Alors Haizaki ! C'etait comment de dormir avec Liu ? C'est un canon en plus !"** Lança Seto qui était en train de s'habiller prêt à entamer cette nouvelle journée au camp de vacances de Los Angeles.

**"Ben on a dormit quoi, rien de plus !"** Répondu le petit frère de Mibuchi qui avait passé la nuit de son côté du lit et Liu du sien.

**"Il n'y a pas eu de petit rapprochement sous la couette ?"** S'en mêla Hayama qui était assis au bord de son lit et attendait que son chéri Seto et le reste des garçons finissent de se préparer pour descendre prendre leur petit déjeuné.

**"Non il ne sais absolument rien passé ! Liu est très beau oui mais je ne suis pas du genre à avoir des petits flirt ou des coups d'un soir alors il ne m'intéresse pas du tout !"** Expliqua Haizaki qui en avait marre de passer pour le célibataire en chien et voulait que les autres lui foute la paix.

**"C'est bon ils te taquinent ne prend pas ça au sèrieux !"** Calma le jeu Kawase qui était assis au bord de son lit en train de caresser la joue de Kagami qui dormait toujours.

**"Il ne va pas se réveiller de si tôt ! Il nous rejoindra après t'inquiète !"**Dit Yamazaki qui connaissait le sommeil lourd de Kagami et savait qu'il n'émergerait pas avant un petit moment.

**"Ah ok... en tout cas il est trop adorable quand il dort !"** Découvrait Kawase en faisant un petit bisou sur les lèvres du tigre endormis.

**"Oui il est tout mignon avec son air innoncent."** Confirma Yamazaki qui était debout et se raprocha du lit pour caresser les cheveux de l'as de Seirin et d'ensuite faire une petit bisou sur la bouche à Kawase. **"Toi aussi tu es très mignon le matin Yohei !"**

En entendant Yamazaki l'appeller par son prénom, le joueur de Josei se mit à rougir.

**"Seto d'ailleurs c'est bizarre que tu sois réveillé aussi tôt toi ?"** S'étonna Haïzaki de voir son ami le paresseux tout pimpant dès le matin.

**"Ouais je sais ! Je ne suis plus autant fatigué qu'avant pour une raison que j'ignore."** Répondu Seto.

**"C'est parce que tu m'aimes trop et que tu as envie de passer le plus de temps possible avec moi !"** S'exclama le blond de Rakuzan en se blottissant dans le torse de son amoureux qui lui fit un bisou sur le front.

Hara qui n'écoutait absolument pas les conversations des autres garçons de la chambre était debout face à son petit ami Miyaji qui lui attachait les cheveux en ses deux fameuses petites couettes.

Le joueur de Shutoku s'appliquait à la tâche et faisait de son mieux pour faire les couettes les plus adorables à son adorable petit ami !

**"Oh j'ai un peu raté celle de droite ! Attend je vais la refaire vite fait bébé !"** Dit Kiyoshi que Hara n'écoutait pas vraiment car il avait bien plus important en tête pour l'instant.

En effet, Kazuya pensait à Hayakawa, son meilleur ami et ex petit ami qui avait passé la nuit bras dessus bras dessous avec le petit frère de son chéri Yuya Miyaji !

Hara était vraiment confus par rapport à ce soudain et trèèèès rapide rapprochement entre Mitsuhiro et Yuya !

Hayakawa lui avait bien confié avoir une attirance pour le blond mais Hara avait naïvement pensé que s'il devait se passer quelque chose entre les deux Hayakawa aurait prit beaucoup plus son temps et surtout lui en aurait parlé bien avant qu'il n'y ait plus entre eux que des conversations ! Et dormir ensemble enlacé était définitivement plus que de l'échange verbale !

Hara soupira.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bébé ? Je suis trop lent c'est ça ?"** Parla une nouvelle fois dans le vide Miyaji qui avait prit le soupire de son chéri pour lui.

Hayakawa n'était pas du genre à faire des choses sur un coup de tête ou à donner sa confiance à n'importe qui n'importe comment, ou encore à se faire influencer par qui que ce soit, et ce trait de charactère lucide et défensif c'était emplifié depuis son viol alors Hara savait pertinement que si Hayakawa en était venu à partager son lit avec Yuya s'était qu'il avait pesé le pour et le contre et avait jugé qu'il en avait envie !

A cette pensée Hara eu un pincement au coeur ! Hayakawa commençait à s'éloigner de lui et à vouloir être proche d'un autre que lui !

Hara ressentait enfin ce que Hayakawa avait du ressentir quand il s'était rapprocher de Miyaji, et ça faisait très mal ! Très mal de se dire que la personne qui nous a aimé plus que tout pendant tant d'années pouvait nous mettre sur le côté pour en aimé une autre !

Hara ne voulait pas être égoïste et garder Hayakawa pour lui et l'empêcher de se rapprocher de Yuya alors que lui même était en couple avec Miyaji, mais sentir qu'Hayakawa n'avait plus besoin de lui et pouvait avancer seul, et pire encore, avec un autre, était un sentiment très désagréable !

**"...moche !... Tu es super moche !"** Répétait depuis au moins une bonne minute Miyaji sans que Hara ne réagisse.

**"Heu.. Hei... Hein ?!... Oui ! Qu'est-ce que tu disais Yoshi ?!"** Paniqua Hara qui venait de réaliser qu'il avait ignoré son petit ami pendant qu'il le coiffait.

**"Tu pensais à quoi ?... ou plutôt à qui ?"** Demanda Miyaji face à Hara et qui avait bien compris ce que devait avoir en tête son chéri.

**"A RIEN ! JE NE PENSAIS A RIEN ! ET SURTOUT PAS A MITSU ! JE NE PENSAIS PAS A LUI JE T'ASSURE ! JE T'AIME TU ES TROP BEAU FAIT MOI UN BISOU !"** Parla vite et fort Hara avant d'entourer le cou de son chéri de ses bras pour un calîn qui fut repoussé par ce dernier.

**"Moi aussi je t'aime figure toi... Sauf que moi c'est pour de vrai..."** Lâcha à voix basse Miyaji, le regard bléssé, avant de tourner le dos à Hara et de quitter la chambre.

Kazuya était figé sur place et ne savait pas quoi faire pour retenir son homme. **"Putain je suis vraiment un idiot !"** S'énerva contre lui même le violet en tombant dans son lit dépité.

**"Le pire c'est que tu parlais pendant que tu avais la tête ailleurs et que tu as répété trois fois _"Mitsu"_ !"** Lui précisa Seto en rigolant.

**"Putain !"** Répéta Hara en se roulant dans tout les sens sur sa couette.

Pendant ce temps, Hanamiya et Midorima qui était prêt depuis plus longtemps que les autres étaient seuls sur le balcon de la chambre et profitait du levé du soleil loin des discussions des autres.

Midorima qui fesait un calîn par derrière à Hanamiya qui était au bord du balcon le retourna doucement et lui fit un petit bisou sur le front avant de le serrer dans ses bras.

**"Je t'aime."** Dit-il simplement juste heureux de partager ce moment chaleureux avec le capitaine de Kirisaki.

**"Moi aussi je t'aime Shintaro... Je t'aime vraiment trop pour mon bien."** Répondu Hanamiya qui vivait juste un pure bonheur depuis qu'il avait rencontré son âme soeur à lunettes.

Midorima lui releva le visage et lui fit un petit baiser tendre sur les lèvres. Hanamiya était vraiment trop craquant pensa t-il !

**"Shintaro, Tu sais je pensais à quelque chose."** Commença Hanamiya.

**"A quoi mon amour ?"**

**"Je me disais qu'on devrait... enfin... qu'il était peut être temps pour nous d'avoir un bébé !"** Lança brusquement le brun sans que le joueur de Shutoku n'ai vu quoi que ce soit venir.

Le vert se toppa une seconde, et se mit soudainement à rire !

**"Très drôle bébé !"** Dit simplement Midorima qui ne pouvait pas prendre le plus petit au sèrieux !

**"Pourquoi tu rigoles ? Je suis très sèrieux Shintaro !"** Insista Hanamiya qui ne se moquait pas de son chéri pour le coup.

**"Tu ne peux pas être sèrieux c'est forcément une blague mon amour !"** Continuait à rire Midorima qui ne voulait absolument pas que ce que venait de dire Hanamiya soit vrai !

**"Quand Takao a annoncé qu'il était enceinte... je sais pas... ça m'a fait quelque chose ! Une sorte de déclic ! Une révélation ! Ca m'a donné envie d'avoir un enfant avec toi maintenant Shintaro ! Je veux tomber enceinte de toi maintenant et qu'on forme une famille maintenant !"** Expliqua avec conviction et avec un ton très sûr de lui Hanamiya qui avait envie de tout ça maintenant et se sentait prêt à vivre cette grande évolution dans leur amour le plus tôt possible.

Midorima regardait son chéri dans les yeux et il le connaissait par coeur, ce regard était bien le regard qu'avait Hanamiya quand il était plus que sèrieux !

Le shooteur se détacha doucement de son petit ami et poussa un soupire en regardant dans le vide.

**"Makoto."** Commença le vert sur un ton dur. **"Toi et moi on a eu de nombreuses discutions sur le fait que tu prennes la pilule de fécondité et sur le moment idéal pour nous de faire un bébé ensemble et de former une famille stable, et le moment sur lequel on était tombé d'accord et qu'on avait tout les deux choisi après une bonne évaluation de la situation et des pour et contre n'était absolument pas maintenant !"** Lui remit vite les idées en place le plus grand sur ce qu'ils avaient tout les deux décidé depuis un bon moment déjà.

**"Je sais bébé ! Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on aurait nôtre premier enfant dans au moins 12 ans quand tu aurais finis tes études de médecine et qu'on aurait nôtre chez nous, qu'on serait marié, et surtout qu'on aurait une situation finacière stable ! Je sais tout ça, je m'en souviens parfaitement, et ce que je te propose n'empiétera pas sur tout ça !"** Expliqua Hanamiya qui ne comptait pas chambouler leur projet de vie mais juste l'aménager un tout tout tout petit peu différemment !

Midorima fronça les sourcils.

**"Vas-y ! Dit moi comment avoir un bébé alors que j'ai 16 ans et toi 17 ans ne bouleversera pas nos plans ou mon plan à moi tout seul apparemment ?!"** Etait déjà très agâcé le vert qui savait que la réponse de son petit ami ne lui conviendrait pas !

**"Et bien c'est tout simple ! Tu poursuivra tes études comme tu l'avais prévu pendant que je m'occuperais du bébé ! Je n'ai pas vraiment de projet d'étude comme toi Shintaro et je ne compte même pas continuer mes études après le lycée alors tu seras tranquil dans tes études pendant que je m'occuperai de tout pour que nôtre bébé ne manque de rien ! Et quand tu rentrera le soir j'aurai fait à mangé, j'aurai fait le linge et tout ce qu'il faut dans la maison ! Tout se passera super bien tu verras." **Etait très confiant et très enthousiaste Hanamiya qui comptait être le parfait père au foyer le temps que son chéri évolu dans son projet professionel.

Midorima esquissa un petit sourire sarcastique.

**"Je rentrai le soir dans quelles maisons ? Celles de tes parents ou des miens ?"**

Oh ! Hanamiya avait visiblement oublié quelques détails à l'équation !

**"J'ai 16 ans ! 16 ans ! Tu veux qu'on s'organise comment avec un bébé dans les pattes ? Et comment est-ce que je pourrais mener mes études à bien et me concentrer sur mes cours, mes devoirs et mes stages en sachant que j'ai mon petit ami et un bébé qui ont besoin de moi et à qui je n'arrêterai pas de penser et pour qui je n'arrêterai pas de m'inquiéter ?! Tu y a pensé à tout ça ?! Non j'imagine !" **Commençait à crier Midorima qui n'était vraiment pas d'accord avec cette nouvelle idée qui avait subitemment pris son petit ami !

**"Ok ! J'ai oublié deux trois petites choses mais je veux vraiment un enfant maintenant et je te promet que je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'il n'y ait pas de soucis !"** Ne voulait rien lâcher Hanamiya qui voulait juste de son chéri dise oui !

**"Je crois que tu ne réalises pas ce qu'un enfant représente et tout ce que ça engendrera ! On ne parle pas d'acheter un hamster en commun que tu garderas chez toi et que je viendrai calîner les weekend, on parle d'un être humain qui aura besoin de grandire, d'évoluer et de s'épanoïr dans un environement sain et parfaitement organisé pour qu'il grandise au mieux !... Et ce que tu me proposes n'a rien de tout ces critères ! Tu me proposes en gros de nous jeter dans le vide en espérant retomber sur nos pieds ! C'est juste de la folie !"** Etait totalement contre cette idée irréfléchit Midorima.

**"Ce n'est pas une idée irréfléchit ! Je sais ce que je veux et ce que je dois faire pour que tout se passe comme prévu !"** Commençait également à s'énerver Hanamiya qui se sentait imcompris.

**"Mais tu n'as absolument rien prévu ! Tu veux juste un bébé sur un coup de tête parce que Takao va en avoir un et que ça t'a donné envie !"**

**"Et bien si Takao et Silver sont heureux d'avoir un enfant à nôtre âge pourquoi toi tu refuses alors que tu es plus responsable qu'eux !"**

**"Takao et Silver ne sont pas nous ! Ne compare pas les deux situations !"**

**"Tu ne m'aimes pas c'est ça ?! C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas me faire un bébé ?!"**

**"Ca n'a rien à voir ! Arrête de tout mélanger !"**

**"Je veux un bébé et toi tu refuses ! Je te déteste !" **Cria Hanamiya alors qu'il commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

**"Moi aussi je te déteste pour vouloir foutre en l'air nos projets et gâcher nos vies !"**

**"Gâcher nos vies ?! C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ?! Pour toi un bébé gâchera nos vies ?! Un bébé inoncent !"**

**"A 16 ans oui !"**

**"Alors dans ce cas je ne veux plus faire de bébé avec un égoïste comme toi ! Plus jamais ! Je te hais Shintaro !"** Hurla ses derniers mots Hanamiya en quittant le balcon pour sortir de la chambre furieux sous les regards stupéfait des autres qui n'avaient rien entendu dérrière la baie vitrée, mais avaient comprit que grosse dispute avait lieu.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, du côté de la terasse sur le toît de la villa, une discussion très sèrieuse avait égalemnt lieu, mais sur un ton beaucoup moins houleux.

**"Si tu ne veux pas être avec moi pourquoi tu m'as embrassé quand je me suis déclaré à toi pendant la scéance de massage ?"** Demanda Wakamatsu assis à une table avec Imayoshi sur laquelle se trouvait le petit déjeuné qu'ils n'avaient tout les deux pas touché.

**"Je t'ai embrassé parce que t'entendre me dire toute ces belles choses m'avait rendu heureux et je ne me suis pas vraiment contrôlé et le baiser est partie sans que je ne m'en rendre vraiment compte !"** Expliqua Imayoshi qui aimait beaucoup Wakamatsu et le trouvait très bien comme petit ami potentiel mais ne voulait malheureusement pas aller plus loin avec lui.

**"Tu aimes toujours Liu ?"** Demanda le blond.

**"Oui et je veux l'oublier tranquillement sans devoir vivre une autre relation en même temps." **Expliqua Imayoshi qui n'avait pas envie de faire souffrir Wakamatsu en ne s'impliquant pas assez dans leur relation parce qu'il aurait toujours Liu en tête.

**"Ok donc à cause d'un mec qui à faillit te tuer tu me rejètes moi qui est prêt à tout mettre en oeuvre pour te combler et te rendre heureux ? Très bien c'est comme tu veux..."** Dit sur un ton très déçu et véxé Wakamatsu en se levant et en prenant son plateau.

**"Je suis désolé Wakamatsu ! Je t'apprécie énormément mais pas de cette façon !" **

**"Ne t'en fait pas ! Et aussi je pense qu'il serait mieux qu'on ne se parle pas pendant quelques jours, histoire que je t'oublie trnaquillement moi aussi... A plus Imayoshi."** Conclu cette histoire Wakamatsu en disparaissant de la terasse le coeur brisé.

Imayoshi baissa la tête.

Wakamatsu était un gars bien qui aurait pu le rendre heureux ! Mais malheureusement il avait connu Liu bien avant et était tombé profondément amoureux du grand brun et l'oublier ou aller avec un autre n'allait pas être aussi facil.

* * *

**"Tiens Koganeï ! J'ai préparé ça pour toi !"** S'exclama Yû tout fière de lui en montrant au joueur de Seirin le petit déjeuné qu'il lui avait préparé.

Les deux garçons étaient dans la cuisine et y avaient pas mal de monde autour d'eux et dans le salon qui observaient la scène et se disait que Koganeï avait de la chance d'attirer l'attention du si mignon Yû Hara !

**"Oh merci Yû, c'est trop gentil mais il ne fallait pas !"** Etait touché par le geste Koganeï mais savait que tout ça faisait partit de la drague de Yû et ne voulait pas lui donné d'espoire alors qu'il n'était vraiment pas intérêssé par le violet qui n'était pas son genre !

**"Derien ça me fait plaisir !"** Répondu Yû qui trouvait Koganeï vraiment trop chou avec sa bouille de chaton un peu gonflé du matin.

**"Avant de manger est-ce que je pourrais te parler vite fait... loin des regards ?"** Demanda Koganeï à voix basse.

**"Heu oui bien sûr !"** Etait tout excité Yû qui se disait que le petit brun de Seirin devait déjà regretter le vent qu'il lui avait mit et comptait le supplier de le reprendre !

Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent alors de la cuisine pour s'isoler dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de cinéma.

**"Vas-y je técoute !"** Commença Yû le sourire aux lèvres prêt à entendre les remords du plus petit.

**"Yû, je t'apprécie vraiment, tu es un garçon super gentil et attentionné, et au lit tu es juste incroyable ! Tu es vraiment super doués et super sexy j'en ai encore des frissions ! Mais j'aimerais que tu n'oublies pas ce qu'on s'est dit et que nôtre relation s'en tient à une amitié et des parties de jambe en l'aire de temps en temps !"** Lui réexpliqua Koganeï qui voyait bien que le violet n'avait pas tout à fait lâché l'affaire et essayait quand même de le séduire avec des petits gestes comme le petit déjeuné qu'il lui avait préparé.

Yû n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Koganeï venait de le repousser encore ?!

**"Attend tu ne veux vraiment as de moi ! Même si je fait des efforts et que je te montre que je peux être un petit ami super tu ne voudras toujours pas de moi ?!"** Ne voulait toujours pas y croire Yû.

**"Yû je sais que tu dois avoir l'habitude que tout le monde te dise "oui" et que tu ne t'es surement jamais pris de rateaux, mais je suis désolé, tu n'es vraiment pas mon genre physiquement ! Les cheuveux clair, les yeux clair et les mecs pas super grand ne m'attire pas plus que ça ! Tu es mignon mais je ne te regarde pas en ayant envie de me blottir dans tes bras ou de t'embrasser ! Au lit tu me fais vibrer c'est vrai !... mais juste au lit ! Et pour me mettre en couple j'ai besoin qu'on me fasse vibrer au lit et en dehors !"** Lui expliqua beaucoup plus clairement le brun de Seirin qui esperait que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il aurait à le faire.

Yû fronça les sourcils.

Se faire rejeter était une honte dans leur famille, mais courrir après quelqu'un était encore pire !

Yû ne savait pas courrir après les gens et il ne comptait pas continuer une seconde de plus, c'était plus que rabaissant !

**"Ok... Si je ne te plaît vraiment pas alors je n'insisterai pas !"** Déclara finalement Yû qui prit la décision de lâcher l'affaire pour de bon. **"Si tu veux discuter en toute amitié tu sais où me trouver, et si tu veux faire l'amour aussi !"** Conclu alors le plus jeune des Hara en tournant les talons pour aller prendre son petit déjeuné.

Koganeï était très mignon, il était tout à fait son style, mais il n'était pas le seul garçon sur terre, alors il n'allait pas se plier en quatre pour le faire succomber ! Lui déclarer son attirance était déjà beaucoup, et lui préparer à manger était carrément trop ! Jamais il ne se serait imaginé faire _autant _pour un mec ! Lui ! Yû Hara !

Il raconterait tout ça à son père et même si ce dernier s'énervait contre lui il ne pourrait jamais tenir bien longtemps dans sa colère en voyant son fils d'amour triste de ne plus lui parler ! Et en plus son père avait aussi des comptes à lui rendre et de bien pire ! Il avait fait des choses avec Narumi !

Yû retourna dans la cuisine et tomba pile sur son grand frère qui avait une petit mine.

**"Salut Kazuzu ! Tu as mal dormis ou quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien... Tu es presque banalement mignon !"** Lui fit remarquer Yû.

**"Arrête ! Ne dit pas ça ! Je ne serais jamais banalement mignon !"** Répondu le plus âgé qui ne supportait pas ce terme qui était quasiment une insulte pour eux.

**"Non je rigole ! Tu es toujours trop mignon même avec cette tête déprimé !"** Le rassuera son petit frère** "... Oh tes couettes sont mieux faites aujourd'hui c'est trop chou ! Tu t'es d'avantage appliqué je vois !" **

En entendant parler de ses couettes Hara se sentit encore plus mal.

**"C'est Yoshi qui les a fait parce que c'est un petit ami parfait alors que moi je suis méchant avec lui !"**Dit Hara d'une voix toute mignonne avec une bouille triste.

**"Ooooh ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui a fait mais je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger Kazuzu !"** Le réconforta rapidement Yû qui avait pour l'instant un sujet plus important à traiter ! **" Kazuzu il faut qu'on trouve Narumi et qu'il nous dise ce qu'il a fait à papou d'amour !"** Le briefa le plus jeune.

**"Papa est adulte il sait ce qu'il fait on ne devrai pas s'en mêler !"** Etait plutôt contre Hara.

**"Mais imagine que Narumi joue avec lui ! On se doit de le sonder dès maintenant pour éviter le drame !"** Insista Yû qui voulait tirer les intentions du brun de Joseï au clair. **"Imagine si papou pleure à cause de lui ! Et de vrais larmes !"**

**"De vraies larmes de tristesse ?"** Commençait à prendre conscience de la situation Kazuya.

**"Oui ! Imagine papou pleurer à cause de lui ! Tu ne t'en voudrais pas de n'avoir rien fait quand il en était encore temps ?!"**

**"Bon ok... allons chercher Narumi !"** Accepta finalement Hara qui ne voulait pas que son père finisse dans un état minable à cause de Narumi. Leur père était une perle qu'ils se devaient de protéger !

* * *

**"Mec t'étais là ? Ca fait quinze minutes que je te cherche dans toute la villa !"** S'exclama Nash en s'assaillant à côté de Narumi sur les marches dehors à l'entrée de la villa. **"Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là ?"**

**"Je sais pas... Une heure, deux heures, trois heures ! Je n'en sais rien, j'ai le cerveau complétement retourné depuis hier soir !"** Etait juste totalement chamboulé le brun qui depuis qu'il avait laisser partir Yuta n'avait pas bouger de devant la villa et avait passé une heure et demi torse nu et pieds nus dehors assis sur les marches de l'entrée à ne penser qu'à cet homme au visage si irresistible qui était loin de lui et qu'il avait juste envie de revoir !

**"Tu as le cerveau retourné depuis que tu l'as baisé ?"** Lança Nash qui était fière de son ami qui avait pu réaliser le fantasme de beaucoup d'hommes !

**"Hey ne dit pas ça ! Je ne l'ai pas baisé on a fait l'amour et c'était incroyable !"** S'emporta vite Narumi en se tournant vers Nash pour lui offrir un regard noir. **" Yuta n'est pas un plan cul, il est plus que ça et j'ai le cerveau retourné depuis que j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui !" **Expliqua Narumi qui voulait que tout le monde comprenne bien que s'était différent avec Yuta et qu'il ne le voyait pas juste comme une nouvelle expèrience sexuel, un plan d'un soir, ou un autre truc de ce genre.

Nash regardait son ami dans les yeux, et avait presque peur !

Narumi semblait vraiment bien aimer Yuta !

**"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé hier soir entre vous ?"** Voulait connaître la vrai version des choses le blond de Joseï.

Narumi soupira et se décida à tout lui raconter de leur discussion où chacun s'était confier sur sa vie sentimental en passant par leur premier baisé qu'ils avaient tout les deux initié en terminant par leur ébat qui avait totalement comblé le brun et n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'il ressentait pour le père des Hara.

**"Ah ouais tu l'aimes vraiment bien à ce que je vois et c'est réciproque en plus !"** Conclu Nash après avoir écouté son coéquipier. **"Vous avez tout les deux eu un putain de coup de foudre quoi ! Vous vous étes trouvez !" **Avait vite compris le blond.

**"Je n'ai pas envie d'avancer quoi que ce soit le concernant vu qu'on a pas eu le temps de parler de ce qui s'est passé et que je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il en pense et si il veut qu'on continue ou qu'on arrête... Mais en ce qui me concerne, je ne veux pas arrêter ! Je veux le revoir, lui reparler ou même juste le regarder à nouveau !"** Avoua Narumi.** "Je ne veux même pas forcément coucher avec lui une nouvelle fois aussi vite, je veux juste apprendre à le connaître et passer le plus de temps possible avec lui !" **Révéla le brun qui avait sentit un super feeling avec Yuta et voulais confirmer ce sentiment.

**"Tu es amoureux de mon papa ?"** Demanda brusquement la voix de Yû derrière eux qui les fit presque se retourner en sursaut.

**"Hara, Yû ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"** Demanda Narumi en se levant avec Nash.

**"On te cherchait !"** Répondu Kazuya. **"On voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé entre nôtre père et toi mais t'inquiète on a nôtre réponse car on a tout entendu !"**

Narumi se sentait assez embarassé car il avait fait des choses assez osées avec leur père et leur faire face était très génant mais surtout destabilisant car ils ressemblaient tous les deux beaucoup trop à leur père ce qui faisait un petit pincement au coeur du brun.

**"Donc tu es amoureux de lui ou pas ?!"** Redemanda Yû qui voulais absoluement savoir.

**"Je... je sais pas, c'est encore tôt pour dire ça, mais je vous promet qu'il me plaît vraiment et que je ne vais pas le faire souffrir !"** Dit avec conviction et sincèrité le brun de Joseï qui tenait à ce que les fils de Yuta sâche qu'il ne comptait pas se moquer de leur père et avait l'intention d'ëtre très sérieux avec lui et de ne pas lui faire de mal.

En entendant les mots de Nurami, Yû échangea vite son regard méfiant pour un grand sourire. **"Tu es amoureux de mon père c'est trop chouuuu ! Bon courage pour le conquérir il est assez compliqué à satisfaire c'est un capricieux qui adooooore l'attention !"** Lui glissa quelques conseils Yû en se retournant pour partir vu qu'il n'avait plus rien à craindre pour son papou d'amour.

**"On te passera son numéro si tu veux !"** Proposa Kazuya en suivant son petit frère.

**"J'crois que les fils ton validé !"** Dit Nash en tapant l'épaule du brun.

**"Merci les gars je ne décevrai pas Yuta promis !"**

**"Ben voilà, on a rien à craindre finalement il semble plutôt honnête !" **S'exclama Hara en retournant au salon avec son frère quand il tomba dénu sur Hayakawa et Yuya qui échangaient un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

C'ETAIT QUOI CA ?!

**"Oh ! Je viens de voir un petit bisou où j'ai rêvé ? Vous ètes ensemble vous deux ?"** Demanda Aomine qui était en train de manger sur le canapé avec son homme et avait surpris le rapprochement entre le brun et le blond comme tout le monde.

Yuya et Hayakawa se regardèrent gêné avant de finalement se prendre par la main pour répondre.

**"Oui on est en couple !"** Confirma Hayakawa sous le regard déconcerté de Kazuya.

**"Hanamiya regarde la tête de Hara il est sous le choc !"** L'interpella Yamazaki qui était mort de rire avec Seto et était étonné que leur capitaine ne se joigne pas à eux.

**"Je suis énervé ça ne se voit pas, donc je n'ai pas la tête à me foutre de qui que ce soit là tout de suite !"** Lui répondu sur un ton toujours en colère son capitaine qui n'arrivait même pas à boire son chocolat chaud tellement sa dispute avec Midorima était toujours vive dans son esprit.

**"Makoto ? Est-ce que je pourrais te parler rapidement s'il te plaît ?"** Lui demanda brusquement Midorima qu'il n'avait même pas vu arriver.

**"Heu... ouais si tu veux..."** Accepta Hanamiya toujours énervé mais qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver son homme trop beau.

Une minute plus tard, le couple s'était isolé seul à seul dans la chambre de Kirisaki Daiichi pour reparler avec l'esprit plus apaisé de leur dispute qui avait eu lieu peu avant.

**"Vas-y je t'écoute."**Dit Hanamiya qui voulait s'avoir ce que son homme avait à lui dire après leur échange assez compliqué de tout à l'heure.

**"Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser pour le ton que j'ai eu envers toi tout à l'heure et pour les propos que j'ai tenus."** Commença par platemment s'excuser le vert. Excuse qui toucha tout particulièrement le brun en face de lui qui ne pu s'empêcher de voir sa colère déscendre d'un coup ! **"Je ne te déteste pas, je t'aime de tout mon coeur bien au contraire, et je ne supporte pas d'être en froid avec toi même pendant une courte durée."** Avoua le joueur de Shutoku qui après à peine une heure n'en pouvait déjà plus de ne pas être collé à son chéri avec qui il passait tout son temps.

**"MOI AUSSI !"** S'ecria directement Hanamiya qui pensait exactement la même chose que son chéri.**"Moi aussi je n'aime pas ne plus te parler même une seule minute ! Et moi non plus je te ne desteste pas et je ne pensais pas toutes les méchancetés que je t'ai dites !"** S'excusa à son tour le plus petit avant de sentir deux mains entourer son visage et des lèvres contre les siennes.

Midorima l'avait tout simplement fougeusement embrassé et Hanamiya avait tout naturellement prit part au baisé.

**"Je suis désolé !"** S'excusa une nouvelle fois Hanamiya en cassant leur baisé. "**J'ai réfléchit et tu as raison ! J'ai réagis sur un coup de tête en parlant d'avoir un bébé maintenant parce que la grossesse de Takao m'avait donné envie alors qu'on est absolument pas en mesure d'assumer un enfant maintenant, à nos âges, et avec nôtre situation. "**Avait finalement retouvé ses esprits Hanamiya une fois l'euphorie de l'annonce de Takao passé.

Midorima esquissa un sourire.

**"Je suis content de t'entendre dire ça mon amour ! Je comprend que Takao et Silver t'aient donné envie d'accélérer les choses, mais tu verras, les années passeront vite et quand on aura nôtre enfant dans une situation stable, tu seras l'homme le plus comblé et moi aussi et nôtre bébé sera le plus heureux des bébés !" **Lui promit Midorima en lui faisant un nouveau bisou sur les lèvres.

**"Oui je sais..."** Répondu Hanamiya qui s'avait que c'était le mieux à faire mais avait tout de même une pointe de déception au fond de son coeur.

**"Mais pour l'instant si tu veux, on peut toujours s'entraîner à faire des bébés..."** Proposa Midorima en murmurant d'une voix tendre à l'oreille de son amoureux tout en glissant une main sous son haut.

**"Biensûr que je veux !"** Répondu positivement Hanamiya qui après leur grosse dispute avait besoin de sentir son homme plus proche de lui que jamais !

* * *

**"Jason ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je t'ai cherché partout en plus je me suis réveillé sans toi alors que je suis enceinte !"** Demanda Takao en boudant alors qu'il venait de se reveiller en dérnier dans un des lits de la salle de cinéma sans son homme et avait du le chercher partout pendant plusiers minutes avant de finalement le trouver assis sur un des lits à baldaquin du jardin au found de l'immense jardin. **"Tu m'as fais marcher au moins vingts minutes pour te trouver ! Et pourquoi tu t'es isolé ici d'ailleurs ?"** Ne comprenait pa vraiment takao qui était en train de réaliser que son chéri faisait tout pour éviter son regard. **"Ja...Jason, ça va ?"** Demanda doucement Takao dans l'incompréhension.

**"Je... Je vais bien..."** Répondu le géant d'une voix tremblotante, le visage toujours tourné sur la côté.

**"Bébé regarde moi !"** Attrapa le visage de Silver pour le tourner vers lui Takao qui tomba dénu en voyant les yeux pleins de larmes de son chéri. **"MON AMOUR !"** S'exclama le petit brun tout paniqué en voyant l'homme de sa vie pleurer sous ses yeux. **"Jason mon bébé ne pleure pas ! Dit moi ce que tu as !"** S'écria Kazunari en passant ses doigts sous les yeux du géant pour essuyer ses larmes.

**"Et... Et si je suis un mauvais père ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Si je m'occupe mal de nôtre enfant qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?"** Etait en plein strèsse Silver qui après réflexion ne se sentait pas à la hauteur d'être parent et avait peur de tout faire foirer.

**"Quoi ?! Toi un mauvais père ?! Tu ne seras jamais un mauvais père mon amour ! Et tu ne t'occuperas pas mal de nôtre enfant ! Jamais ! Tu es une personne super, attentionné, intélligent, responsable et à l'écoute ! Tu seras un père incroyable je n'ai aucun doute là dessu et moi aussi je serai un père génial et nôtre petit bébé sera entouré d'amour et tout se passera parfaitement !" **Le rassuera rapidemment Takao qui trouvait ridicule qu'un garçon aussi bien que Silver se dénigre de la sorte alors qu'il allait être à la hauteur.

**"Tu... Tu le penses vraiment ?"** Commença à se calmer petit à petit Jason en entendant les mots de son chéri.

**"Biensûr que je le penses mon amour !"** Répéta avec sincèrité Takao en faisant un bisou sur le front de son amoureux.** "Tu te rapelles de nôtre premier rencontre qui était également le jour de nôtre première fois ? Tu voulais qu'on couche ensemble pour un plan cul vite fait et j'avais accepté parce qu'à l'époque j'aimais Midorima et que je voulais l'oublier !... Et contre toute attente, tu avais refusé en apprenant que c'était m'a première fois et tu m'as dit que tu as avais remarqué que j'étais quelqu'un de sensible et tu ne voulais que je gâche m'a première fois sur un coup de tête ! Tu t'en souviens mon amour hein ?"**

**"Oui je m'en souviens." **Répondu Silver qui avait cessé de pleurer.

**"Et bien figure toi que c'est grâce à cette phrase que je suis tombé amoureux de toi ! Et c'est aussi grâce à cette phrase que je suis persuadé que tu seras un père parfait, car tu es profondément pure et aimant et que tu as un coeur aussi immense que toi et que tu es juste un immense ourson en guimauve que j'aime comme un fou !"** Expliqua Takao en tombant dans les bras de son chéri qui tomba sur le dos dans le lit avec Takao sur le torse qui lui fit pleins de bisous sur tout le visage.

**"Merci Kazunari d'être toujours là pour me rebooster et m'aimer autant ! T'avoir proposé un plan cul a définitivement été la meilleure décision que j'ai prit de m'a vie car c'est ce qui nous as permis d'être ici aujourd'hui plus amoureux que jamais avec un petit bébé en route !"** Dit Silver qui avait retrouvé son charisme habituel.

**"Et la plus belle chose que tu ais faite est de m'avoir fait un enfant ! C'est le plus beau cadeau de ma vie en plus d'avoir l'immense chance de voir tes magnifiques yeux gris tous les jours... Je t'aime de toute mon âme Jason."**

**"Et moi je t'aime de tout mon être Kazunari !"**

* * *

**"Putain...hum... c'est tellement bon en toi Makoto !... Je... Je crois que je vais jouïr ! "** Dit Midorima haletant qui n'en pouvait plus et avait juste envie de se libérer.

**"Aaah... humm... Tu...Tu peux jouïr mon amour... moi...moi aussi je vais bienôt venir !" **Dit Hanamiya qui n'en pouvait vraiment plus.

Midorima se retira alors de son chéri, retira son préservatif, et après de rapide coups de poignet sur son membre il se libéra sur le torse du brun sous lui.

**"Putain !"** Dit-il en tombant de fatigue sur le lit pendant qu'Hanamiya se masturbait pour jouïr à son tour.

Le capitaine jetta un coup d'oeil à Midorima et constata que ce dernier s'était endormit !

Quand il entendit la respiration de son chéri qui était plongé dans son sommeil, Hanamiya lâcha son membre et se mordit la lèvre infèrieur tout en laissant enfin s'échapper les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Takao et Silver était toujours allongé sur le lit à baldaquin dans le jardin et parlaient et rigolait sans voir le temps passer.

**"Tu veux avoir une fille ou un garçon Kazunari ?"** Demanda Jason curieux.

**"J'aimerai avoir une fille et un garçon, mais pour un premier enfant, je préférai avoir un garçon vu que je suis moi même un garçon comme ça je ne me jeterai pas trop dans l'inconnu et j'aurai un minimun de bases... enfin on aura !"** Expliqua le brun qui souhaitait commencer doucement son entrée dans le monde de la paternité.

**"Ouais je suis complétement d'accord avec toi ! Je veux aussi qu'on ai un garçon comme premier enfant !"** Etait tout à fait du même avis Silver.

**"Heu... Désolé de vous déranger ! Est-ce que je pourrais vous parler rapidement ?"** Demanda Hanamiya qui était bien la dernière personne que Takao et Silver s'attendaient à voir !

Le couple se regarda une seconde perplexe en voyant le regard désespéré totalement inhabituel chez le capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi avant de finalement accepter de l'écouter.

Hanamiya s'assis alors entre les deux garçons qui s'étaient écarté pour lui faire de la place, et il s'éclaircit la voix avant de prendre la parole.

**"Heu... Tout à l'heure j'ai fait l'amour avec shintaro et... et j'avais l'impression que j'allais mourir..."** Commença le brun sans que les deux autres ne comprennent vraiment où il voulait en venir.

**"Mourrir ?"** Répéta Silver très confus.

**"Oui... c'était comme si son pénis était devenu une barre de fe.."**

**"Fer brulante ?"** Termina brusquement sa phrase Takao.

Silver écarquilla les yeux.

Ce n'était pas vrai ?!

**"Je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire..."** Dit d'un ton complétement perdu et dépité Hanamiya qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Takao soupira et posa sa main sur la cuisse du capitaine qui n'était pas son plus grand ami mais semblait avoir réellement besoin d'aide.

**"Midorima a dit quoi ?"** Demanda le meneur de Shutoku.

**"Il ne le sait pas !"** Révéla Hanamiya.

**"Hein ? Comment il ne peux pas savoir alors que vous avez essayé de le faire sans pouvoir même commencer ?!"** Etait juste déconcerté le géant de Joseï.

**"On... On l'a fait jusqu'au bout... Je me suis forcé pour ne pas qu'il remarque quoi que ce soit..."** Expliqua Hanamiya.

**"Attend ?! C'est quoi cette histoire ?! Tu es enceinte et tu as fait l'amour avec Midorima jusqu'au bout malgrès l'atroce douleur pour ne pas qu'il s'en rende compte ?! Mais pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Il faut que tu nous en dises plus sinon on ne pourras pas t'aider !"** S'énerva contre Hanamiya Takao qui savait très bien l'immense douleur que représentait la première pénétration après la grossesse et ne comprenait pas comment Hanamiya avait pu se faire autant de mal !

**"Ce matin, au réveil, je me suis violemment disputé avec Shintaro au sujet d'avoir un enfant maintenant, à nos âges, car moi j'étais pour et lui était totalement contre ! Mais vraiment totalement contre ! Il à dit que ça gâcherait nos vies et il m'a même crié dessus alors qu'il ne l'a jamais fait ! Alors si il apprend que je suis enceinte, il va me détester ! Il va me haïr pour avoir ruiné sa vie et détruit ses projets ! Je vais le perdre et je vais devoir élever mon enfant seul ! J'aurai tout perdu ! Tout !"** Expliqua Hanamiya qui avait des larmes qui lui coulait sur les joues.

**"Attend déjà ce n'est pas sûr que tu sois enceinte, tu as eu mal mais tu n'as pas eu les yeux qui pleure et la nausée alors que les trois symptômes sont indispensables et pareil pour tout le monde !"** Précisa Takao qui ne voulait pas qu'Hanamiya panique pour rien.

**"J'ai eu les yeux qui pleurait mais je lui ai dit que c'était l'émotion de nôtre réconciliation mêlée au plaisir ! Et j'ai eu une forte envie de vomir que j'ai heureusement réussi à contenir jusqu'à la fin et je suis partit tout relâcher dans les toilettes àprès qu'il se soit endormit." **Révéla Hanamiya.

**"Ok, donc tu es bien enceinte !"** En conclu Takao. **"Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant vu que tu ne veux visiblement pas en parler à ton homme ?"**

**"Je... Je..."** Commença Hanamiya qui ne pu retenir ses larmes. **"Je vais abandonner le bébé, je vais avorter !".**

**"Non ne fais pas ça !"** N'etait pas d'accord Silver.

**"Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ça ! Je vais aller voir cet idiot de Midorima et lui dire qu'il va devoir assumer cette enfant ! C'est de sa faute aussi si tu es enceinte ! Il n'avait qu'a se protéger !"** Etait très en colère Takao qui étant lui même enceinte trouvait horrible qu'Hanamiya se retrouve seul, sans le soutient de son homme !

**"Non c'est uniquement de ma faute ! J'ai terminé ma semaine _post cycle_ hier matin et le soir même je n'arrivai pas à dormir parce que j'avais trop envie de lui alors je l'ai réveillé et j'ai plus ou moins réussi à le convaincre de le faire vite fait dans la salle de bain ! Il etait à moitié endormit et c'est moi qui lui ait mit le préservatif, et je ne sais pas, j'ai surement du le déchirer en lui méttant vu que c'était la première fois qu'on en utilisait un et j'ai du très mal m'y prendre alors c'est de ma seule faute s'il m'a mit enceinte ! Il va peut être même surement penser que j'ai fais exprès pour qu'on ai un enfant !"** Révéla Hanamiya qui était selon lui le seul fautif.

**"Ok.. bon vôtre histoire est beaucoup trop compliqué pour que je pointe quelqu'un du doigt, vous allez devoir régler ça entre vous, mais pour l'instant tu dois lui dire, qu'il le prenne bien ou mal !"**

**"NON ! Je ne lui dirai rien ! Ni à lui ni à personne d'autre que vous ! Je veux que personnes ne sache et surtout pas Shintaro !"** Etait catégorique Hanamiya qui redoutait beaucoup trop la réaction du vert qui risquait d'être très violente !

**"Ok, d'accord, personne ne sera au courant appart Jason et moi."** Accepta finalement Takao qui ne voulait pas qu'Hanamiya panique trop et strèsse trop alors qu'il était enceinte. **"On sera là pour toi et on t'aidera et te conseillera le temps que tu réfléchisses à ce que tu veux faire du bébé ok ?"** Lui proposa Takao.

**"Oui." **

**"J'ai un rendez-vous avec un médecin spécialiste de la fécondité masculine cet après-midi pour faire un point sur ma grossesse et tu viendras avec moi d'accord !"**

**"Oui, mais il ne faut pas que qui que ce soit sache !"**

**"T'inquiète on trouvera un plan pour que tu viennes !"**

**"Ok." **Aquiessa Hanamiya qui se calmait et appréciait que Takao soit là pour lui et prenne son cas à coeur alors qu'ils n'étaient pas forcement proches.

**"On n'a parlé que de Midorima, mais toi, tu es content d'être enceinte ?"** Lui posa la question Silver.

Hanamiya baissa la tête et posa ses mains sur son ventre.

**"Oui."** Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

**"Alors félicitation Hanamiya !"** Dit Takao en prenant l'autre garçon dans ses bras très heureux pour lui et content d'avoir un partenaire avec qui il pourrait partager cette première grossesse.

**"Merci."** Répondu Hanamiya la larme à l'oeil qui au fond était comblé de bonheur de savoir qu'il portait un petit bébé en lui.


	33. Chapter 33

_**GUEST ****vraiment un grand graaaaand merci à toi pour tes review à chaque chapitre :D Ca me boost vraiment à écrire la suite quand je lis tes commentaires pleins d'enthousiasme ! ! ! Vraiment merci ça me fait plaisir de lire tes review ;D**_

* * *

**Chapitre 33 _(Preview Chapitre 34)_**

**"HARA FILM NOUS PUTAIN !" **Cria Seto en s'installant sur un des Jet ski avec son petit ami Hayama derrière lui.**  
**

**"Ne lui cris pas dessus ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas bien du tout."** Le calma Hayakawa en s'acrochant à la taille de Yuya derrière qui il était installé.

**"Ok mais si il ne se sent pas d'humeur à nous filmer il n'avait qu'à refuser au lieu d'avoir la tête dans la lune." **S'en mêla Yamazaki installé derrière Kagami.

**"Son mec l'a plaqué comme une merde devant tout le monde et son ex sort avec un nouveau mec alors c'est normal qu'il se sente aussi mal et pense à tout plein de choses alors on ne devrais pas en rajouter en lui mettant la pression pour nous filmer faire du Jet ski !"** Prit la défense de son ami Haizaki qui était au volant de son Jet ski avec Kawase derrière lui.

**"C'est vrai Haizaki à raison, laisson le tranquille je vais me charger de filmer !"** Intervenu également Hanamiya. **"De toute façon il n'y a que quatre Jet ski donc je vais devoir attendre que vous finisiez de faire un tour pour prendre la place d'un d'entre vous donc je vous filmerai et celui qui me donnera sa place filmera le prochain tour de Jet ski ok ?!"** Proposa le capitaine de Kirisaki.

**"Ok ça me va !"** Aquiessa Seto tout comme le reste du groupe de l'initiation au Jet ski.

**"Tu pourras prendre ma place si tu veux après !"** Proposa Haizaki.

**"Ouais merci mec !"** Accepta Hanamiya avant de retourner sur le sable avec Kazuya.

**"C'est bon tout le monde à choisi son partenaire ?!"** Demanda le moniteur de Jet Ski avant d'enseigner aux garçons les bases pour contrôler les Jet et de partir faire un tour en mer.

**"Si Seto me cris encore une fois dessus je lui pête le nez..."** Dit Hara agaçé alors que son capitaine s'installait sur la serviette à côté de la sienne.

**"T'occupe pas de Seto, tu sais comment il est quand il sagit de prendre des photos où des vidéos souvenirs ! Il kiffe ça et veux avoir des images de tous les trucs cools qu'il fait !"** Lui rappella Hanamiya en prenant le téléphone de Seto des mains de Kazuya pour commencer à filmer les garçons faire du Jet ski. **"Sinon toi ça va ? Tu vis comment la rupture ?"**

En entendant le mot _"rupture"_, Hara jeta un coup d'oeil vers la droite et tomba sur Miyaji en train de faire une partie de volley sur la plage avec Himuro, Mitobe et Kimura et son coeur se serra.

**"Je vis super mal la rupture ! Yoshi me manque trop trop trooooop ! "** S'exclama Hara en prenant une bouille triste.** "Il est trop beau en plus avec ses cheveux blond au soleil, ses yeux verts au soleil et son corps de fou au soleil ! Je l'aime trooooop et il me manque trooooop !" **Avoua Kazuya qui avait déjà tellement pleurer qu'il n'avait plus de larmes pour illustrer ses mots.

**"T'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il te pardonnera vite et qu'il reviendra vers toi ! Il t'aime tellement lui aussi alors je le vois mal être capable de rester loin de toi longtemps." **Essaya de le rassurer Hanamiya.

**"Tu as bien entendu ce qu'il a dit quand il m'a quitté devant tout le monde: _"Je t'aime mais tu ne m'aimes pas, alors on devrait en rester là toi et moi Hara !" , _Il ne m'a même pas appellé par mon prénom ! Et vu qu'il pense que je ne l'aime pas et que c'est toujours lui qui fait des efforts pour moi, je pense que si je ne fait pas le premier pas et que je ne lui prouve pas que je tiens à lui on ne se remettra jamais ensemble..."**

**"Et tu comptes faire le premier pas ?"**

**"Oui mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de courrir après les autres et de faires en sortes qu'il m'accorde de l'intêret ! D'habitude on s'intérêsse à moi sans que je bouge le petit doigt et j'ai toujours ce que je veux !"**

**"Oui tu es une princesse, ça tout le monde le sais ! Tu aimes te faire chouchouter, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu as quitté Hayakawa pour Miyaji ! Parce que Miyaji te traîtait toujours comme une princesses ! Il te coiffait, te faisait à manger, te faisait des massages, rangait tes affaires que tu laissais trainer partout, il te complimentait toujours et faisait tout pour que tu te sentes bien et que tu ne manques de rien." **Récapitula Hanamiya. **"Et tout ça pour rien vu que tu ne faisais que penser à ton ex et que tu le laissais mourrir de frustration vu que tu refusais de coucher avec lui."  
**

**"Hey ! Tu es venus pour me tenir compagnie et me soutenir ou pour m'enfoncer ?"  
**

**"Pour te dire la vérité plutôt, comme tout bon pote se doit de le faire..." **Rectifia Hanamiya.**" Oh merde ! Ca ne filmait pas depuis tout à l'heure ! J'ai oublié d'appuyer sur _play _****Seto va me tuer !" **Paniqua le brun.

Plus loin sur la plage, Yû était debout à côté du transate sur lequel était allongé Wakamatsu et il lui caressait les cheveux en espérant que le blond de Tôô ne resterait pas énervé contre lui encore longtemps.

**"Je suis** **vraiment désolé Kosuke, vraiment vraiment désolé !"** Répétait pour la énième fois le plus jeune des Hara qui se sentait coupable et n'aimait pas voir Wakamatsu contrarié.

**"Laisse moi tranquille ! Déjà que je ne peux ni faire l'initiation au Jet Ski ni celle au Surf, ni même aller nager à cause de toi, j'aimerai au moins bronzer tranquillement."** Ne décolèrait pas le blond allongé sur son transat les bras croisés et qui même si il ne le dirait pas à voix haute, appréciait les caresses de Yû dans ses cheveux et le fait qu'il soit prêt de lui et essaye de se faire pardonner.

**"Je sais je sais ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je serai plus doux la prochaine fois je te promet ! Alors s'il te plaît arrête de me bouder et fait moi un bisou !"** S'excusa une fois de plus Yû en se penchant sur le blond pour un petit baiser que ce dernier accepta malgrès sa contrariété.

Yû détacha ses lèvres de celles du blond et lui fit un autre petit bisou sur le front cette fois-ci.** "Tu es vraiment trop chou Kosuke, j'ai trop hâte de finir de grandir pour pouvoir te prendre dans mes immenses bras et te faire pleins de bisous."** Ajouta Yû qui trouvait Wakamatsu trop adorable plus grand que lui et n'imaginait même pas à quel point il le ferait trop craquer plus petit que lui dans quelques moins !

**"Tu mesures combien déjà là ?"**

**"Mibubu m'a mesuré ce matin et je fais exactement 1m82 ! J'ai déjà prit 7cm en Trois semaine !"** Etait très fière de sa poussé de croissance qui commençait très bien Yû.

**"Et tu penses finir de grandir à quel taille ?"** Demanda le blond qui tenait à savoir dans quoi il mettait les pieds exactement.

**"Le médecin à dit que je ferai entre 1m95 et 2m05, mais vu la vitesse à laquelle je grandi je pense que je ferai dans les 2m sûr, et sûrement même plus de 2m05... genre 2m08 ou même 2m10 !"** Etait très ambitieux Yû. **"J'aimerai bien faire 2m10 en tout cas ! Je serais clairement plus grand et plus costaud que toi ce serait le kiffe total ! Je te porterai tout le temps !" **Etait très entousiaste à cette idée Yû.

* * *

_/ QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TÔT /_

**"On n'a parlé que de Midorima, mais toi, tu es content d'être enceinte ?"** Lui posa la question Silver.

Hanamiya baissa la tête et posa ses mains sur son ventre.

**"Oui."** Répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

**"Alors félicitation Hanamiya !"** Dit Takao en prenant l'autre garçon dans ses bras très heureux pour lui et content d'avoir un partenaire avec qui il pourrait partager cette première grossesse.

**"Merci."** Répondu Hanamiya la larme à l'oeil qui au fond était comblé de bonheur de savoir qu'il portait un petit bébé en lui.

Soudainement, le son des hauts parleurs retentir dans toute la villa.

**_"A tout le monde, merci de vous réunir dans le salon tout de suite !"_ **Commença à parler Riko dans les enceintes.**_ " C'est l'heure de faire la répartition des groupes pour les deux activitées de cette après midi ! Une sortie à la plage pour les moins chanceux ! Et une visite de Universal Studio pour les plus chanceux d'entre vous ! Et Pour Liu et Haizaki, une suprise vous attendra en début de soirée !" _**Annonça le brun.

* * *

_**_ FIN DU CHAPITRE _**_

_Je suis en grand manque d'inspirtion et de motivation pour la suite :( Sorry_

_**IMPORTANT : Sachez que la fiction n'est pas une fiction achevé, c'est à dire que je post un chapitre sans savoir de quoi sera fait le prochain et où nous mênera l'histoire !**_

_**Alors si il y a des couples que vous voulez voir plus en avant, des persos que vous trouvez absent et que vous souhaitez voir mit en avant ou des personnages que vous aimeriez voir en couple surtout **_**DITES LE EN REVIEW ! ! ! !**

_**Si vous avez des idées d'activitées, de jeux et autres qui pourraient apparaître dans la fiction **_**DITES LE EN REVIEW ! ! ! !**

_**Si vous avez des critiques construtives à faire sur a qualité des chapitres : orthographe, longueur, dialogues, narration **_**DITES LE EN REVIEW ! ! ! !**

**_Si vous aimez les couples que je met en scène et que l'histoire vous plaît tel quelle est déjà et que vous voulez que je continu de l'écrire comme je l'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant _DITES LE EN REVIEW **

**N'attendez pas la fin de la fiction pour faire des critiques contructives et pour dire que vous auriez aimé voir telle ou telle chose alors que vôtre avis peut influencer la fiction des maintenant ! ! ! ! **

_GUEST encore merci de faire tout ça et d'apporter ton avis et ton soutient ;D_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Salut :) Petite suite pour l'instant avant de reprendre les chapitres à la rentrée !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 34**

Midorima qui était en bout de canapé piocha le dernier bout de papier dans le saladier que Riko avait fait circuler dans tout le groupe et se demandait comme le reste des garçons ce qui se cachait dèrriere ce tirage au sort.

**"Maintenant que tout le monde à un bout de papier vous pouvez l'ouvrir !"** Annonça Momoï.

Les garçons s'executèrent donc tous rapidement et déplièrent leur papier sur lesquels se trouvaient des numéro allant de 1 à 43 !

**"Ouais ya des chiffres et après ?"** Demanda Kise qui avait le numéro 16 sur son papier et Mitobe le 36.

**"Oh j'ai eu le numéro 1 !"** S'exclama Aomine tout content.**" Même dans un tirage au sort je suis le meilleur !"**

**"Ne te réjouis pas trop vite Aomine !"** La stoppa vite la brune. **" Avoir le numéro le plus petit ou le plus grand n'a pas d'importance ! Le plus important c'est que vôtre numéro corresponde à l'activité que vous préférez et que vous y alliez avec les personnes que vous préférez !"**

**"Donc ce sont ces chiffres qui vont déterminer nôtre activité et le groupe avec lequel on ira ?"** Demanda Susa qui voulait juste être avec Kuroko peut importe où.

**"Oui c'est exactement ça !"** Confirma Momoï.

En entendant la réponse de la rose tout le monde se mit à comparer leur numéro avec ceux de leurs petits amis sans que ça ne les avancent vraiment.

**"Comme nous l'avons annoncé dans les haut parleurs, il y aura deux activités pour cette après-midi."** Commença Riko. **"La première activité est une visite d'Universal Studio et la deuxième une aprèm à la plage avec jet ski, surf et d'autres activités sympa !"**

**"Les deux options n'ont strictement rien à voir !"** S'exclama Midorima. "**Visiter Universal studio est une chance incroyable ! alors que la plage c'est plus que banal."**

**"Ouais mais c'est mieux que rien foutre à la villa menotté à un autre gars !"** S'exclama Kagami qui avait été menotté à Liu pendant que d'autres étaient à l'Aquapark.

**"Ouais bon bref ! C'est quoi les groupes ! Et ya intéret à ce que je sois avec mon mec !"** Coupa court au bavardages Aomine impatient.

**"Oui c'est vrai, passont à la répartition des deux groupes !"** Déclara finalement Momoï.** "Que ceux qui ont un numéro infèrieure à 22 ou le numéro 22 s'installent du côté droit des canapés et les autres qui ont donc les numéros supèrieurs à 22 du côté gauche !"**

Les garçons regardèrent leur numéros et se déplacèrent comme demandé.

**"Les filles je vous déteste !"** S'écria Kise en se rendant compte qu'ils venaient de se déplacer pour former les deux groupes et qu'il faisait partit des rares qui étaient séparés de leur chéri.

**"Comme tu l'as visiblement bien compris Kise et vous tous aussi j'imagine, le côté droit et le côté gauche sont la composition des deux groupes pour les deux activitées de cette après-midi ! Et apparemment, les couples n'ont pas été beaucoup séparé à part Kise et Mitobe, Himuro et Fukui, Mibuchi et Okamura, et Hanamiya et Midorima."** Fit remarquer Riko.

**"L' équipe de droite composé de Hyuga, Kuroko, Kiyoshi, Koganei, Kise, Kasamatsu, Moriyama, Kobori, Aomine, Imayoshi, Sakurai, Susa, Liu, Fukui, Midorima, Otsubo, Akashi, Nebuya, Mayuzumi, Mibuchi, Nash et Narumi forment l'équipe Universal Stu..."** Momoï n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des cris de joie lui coupa la parole.

Visiter le site de l'Universal Studio de Los Angeles était une chance immense, une opportinuté unique, et un rêve pour la majorité du groupe qui allait y aller alors les garçons n'avaient pu retenir leur bonheur et leur excitation à l'idée de voir cette endroit incroyable.

**"Calmez vous s'il vous plaît !... Bon et l'équipe de droite composé de Mitobe, Seto, Hara, Kawase, Miyaji, Yuya, Yû, Okamura, Kimura, Hanamiya, Himuro, Hayama, Kagami, Haizaki, Yamazaki, Hayakawa, Takao, Izuki, Wakamatsu, Silver et Murasakibara formera donc l'équipe plage !"** Termina la répartition des équipes la rose avant de voir la main d'Haizaki se drésser.

**"Et c'est quoi la surprise en soirée pour Liu et moi ?"** Demanda Haizaki curieux de savoir ce qui l'attendait en fin de journée.

**"Ah oui on vous avaient presque oublié !"** Se mirent à rire les deux amies avant de remarquer que Liu ne semblait pas vraiment intérêssé par ce qu'elles racontaient bien trop occupé à fixer Imayoshi qui ne portait étonnement pas de lunettes.

**"Oh Imayoshi tu es beaucoup mieux sans tes lunettes !"**Lui fit spontanémment la remarque Riko. **"En plus tes yeux sont parfaitement visible maintenant ! Je ne savait même pas qu'ils étaient gris foncé ! Tu es très beau ! Je comprend mieux pourquoi Liu ne te lâche pas du regard depuis tout à l'heure."**

En ententant la remarque sur Liu, Imayoshi tourna automatiquement la tête vers le géant et l'espace d'une seconde il croisa son regard avant que ce dernier ne détourne les yeux plus gêné que jamais.

Imayoshi se sentit également très gêné ! Liu était bel et bien en train de le fixer et quand leur regard se sont croisés le capitaine de Tôô aurait juré avoir vu des étincelles dans le regard de Liu ! Comme si le géant l'avait trouvé... attirant ?

Liu détourna vite le regard et baissa la tête. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il observait Imayoshi depuis le début de cette réunion et était surtout gêné de ne pas avoir su reteneir les coeurs qu'il avait dans les yeux en le fixant !

En même temps comment aurait-il pu rester insensible alors que Imayoshi était sans lunettes avec les yeux d'un magnifique gris foncé parfaitements ouverts et des mèches de cheveux sur le visage qui lui donnait un petit côté mystèrieux super sexy !?

Le capitaine de Tôô avait été moche pendant tout le camp d'entraînement de Miami et tout le début de ce séjour à Los angeles et pile au moment où il comptait se venger de lui en se mettant avec le vrai Yuto voilà qu'Imayoshi avait décidé de retirer ses fausses lunettes, de dévoiler ses beaux yeux gris et de juste être trop adorable !

Liu avait déjà franchit un grand pas en assumant qu'il était bien tomber amoureux d'Imayoshi dans le passé et qu'il l'était toujours !

Il avait retrouvé son premier et unique amour mais se devait de se venger avant de se mettre avec lui. Imayoshi lui avait fait beaucoup de mal et il voulait lui en faire aussi ! Mais là tout de suite, il avait juste envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser ! Il était fou amoureux d'Imayoshi après tout ! Rester loin de lui allait être compliqué mais il se devait de tenir pour pouvoir se venger et ainsi remettre les pendules à l'heure et reprendre à zéro sans aucune rancoeur.

**"En tout cas tu es vraiment pas mal comme ça !"** S'exclama Mibuchi rapidemment suivis par des avis partagé d'autres garçons du camp.

**"Bon revenons à nos moutons ! Et bien figurez vous que vous avez été chacun choisit respectivement par l'un des deux nouveaux arrivant pour un diner romantique sur le toît d'un très luxieux hotel !" **Expliqua Momoi.

**"Raiiiiii Haizaki à du succés avec un des nouveaux !"** S'écria Yamazaki content pour son pote.

**"Comment ça _"choisit"_ ?"** Demanda Haizaki qui tenait à en savoir plus sur tout ça.

**"Et bien vu que lors de nôtre échange téléphonique les deux nouveaux nous on dit aimer les garçons et être célibataires, ont leur à envoyé vos photos à tous afin qu'ils choisisent chacun le mec le plus attirant pour un dîner romantique..."** Commença Riko avant d'être coupé par un Haizaki très choqué.

**"Et il y en a un qui m'a choisit !? Moi ?!"**

**"Oui ! Yuto Tanimura a sans hésité choisit Liu, et Kazuki Toyama t'a choisit directement dés qu'il a vu t'a photo et a même refusé de voir celles des autres alors que ta photo était la première !"** Révéla la brune.

**"Vraiment ?!"** Etait juste bouche bée Haizaki.

**"C'est la vérité."** Se répéta Riko.

**"Kazuki n'a pas été intérêssé par un mec depuis longtemps donc si il s'est montré aussi enthousiaste en voyant ta photo c'est que tu lui plaît vraiment !"** S'exclama Narumi étonnement trés enthousiaste à l'idée de savoir son coéquipier en kiff sur Haizaki.

Dans un même mouvement les autres membres de Joseï se tournèrent vers Narumi très étonné d'entendre ça de sa bouche.

**"Tu... Tu t'en fou que le père de tes enfants s'intérêsse à un autre ?"** Demanda Nash l'air de rien sous les regards stupéfaits de tout les autres garçons.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35**

**"Ben non ! Je m'interêsse bien à Yuta moi alors Kazuki a totalement le droit d'avoir lui aussi des vues sur un autre !"** Expliqua très logiquement Narumi.** "Oui on a deux enfants ensemble mais nous ne sommes plus en couple donc Kazuki peut faire ce qu'il veut."**

**"Il dit ça parce qu'il ne les a pas vu ensemble sous ses yeux !"** Ajouta Kawase qui connaissait parfaitement la relation entre Narumi et Toyama.

**"C'est vrai que dés que vous voyez l'autre proche d'un autre gars vous devenez automatiquement jaloux !"** Rigola Silver.

Tout les garçons autour d'eux écoutaient la conversation attentivement mais n'y comprenaient rien !

Narumi n'était pas vraiment proche des autres garçons du camp de vacances en dehors de ses coéquipiers de Joseï. Personne ne le connaissait donc vraiment, et à travers l'image qu'il donnait de lui, et ce qu'il avait montré durant ce début de vacances, à part le voir comme un gros mec en chien, personne ne voyait Narumi autrement, alors apprendre qu'il etait père de deux enfants depuis tout ce temps les laissaient tous sans voix.

**"Attend c'est quoi cette histoire d'enfants et de jalousie avec ton ex ?" **S'exclama Yû qui plus que pour lui même voulait savoir toute l'histoire pour son père. **"Tu ne nous a pas dit que tu avais des enfants et je suis sûr que mon papou n'est pas au courant non plus ! Ni que tu joues dans l'équipe de ton ex et père de tes enfants et que tu es apparement toujours amoureux de lui !"** S'emporta Yû qui etait en train de comprendre que son père allait se faire manipuler par ce menteur qui lui cachait une double vie.

**"Attend on va régler ça tout de suite, j'suis en train de l'appeller !"** Intervenu Hara qui etait effectivement en train d'appeller son père.

Narumi soupira, il avait vraiment une si mauvaise réputation que ça au camp.

**"Allô papa ! Je te dérange ?"** Demanda directement Kazuya alors que son père venait de décrocher.

**"Bonjour mon chéri ! Tu ne me déranges pas du tout je suis justement devant vôtre villa mais je ne vois pas la sonette..."**

**"J'arrive t'ouvrir papou !"** Répondu directement Yû avant d'accourir à l'entrée.

**"C'est le début des problèmes !"** S'exclama Aomine.

Une minute plus tard, Yû fit son retour dans le salon accompagné de son père qu'il tenait par la main.

Yuta-san arriva dans le salon et tomba sur l'emsemble de la villa en train de le fixer et il se sentit tout gêné.

**"Il est trop chouuuu !"** S'écria Kise en voyant l'homme qui portait une chemise blanche au col déboutonné avec un pantalon à pince noir laissant apparaitre ses chevilles et une paire de basket blanche rougir avec une bouille stréssé.

**"Pour... Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ?"** Demanda Yuta.

**"Ne t'inquiète pas Yuta c'est rien de grave !"** Intervenu directement Narumi qui ne voulait pas voir son nouveau chéri s'inquiéter pour rien.

**"Daïsuke !"** S'exclama Yuta avec un grand sourire en voyant Narumi.

Ce matin le père des Hara avait du s'en aller en quatrième vitesse et avait laissé dèrrière lui un Narumi qui lui avait vraiment beaucoup manqué et à qui il avait pensé pendant toute la matinée et même pendant sa réunion pour le travail.

Les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour le beau brun de Joseï étaient beaucoup trop intenses et se développaient beaucoup trop vite le savait parfaitement l'homme de 36 ans, mais être amoureux lui faisait tellement de bien qu'il avait décidé de se laisser emporter par cet amour naissant peut importe où ça le mènerait.

**"Papou tu dois quitter Narumi sur le champ ! Il te cache une double vie !"** Cria Yû en pointant du doigt le brun assis sur le canapé en train de soupirer face à ce cinéma ridicule.

**"Tu... Tu me caches vraiment quelque chose Daïsuke ? Tu m'as portant dit que tu m'avais tout confié sur toi ?"** Commençait à s'inquiéter Yuta qui ne voyait pas comment avec tout ce qu'il lui avait raconter Narumi pouvait encore avoir des secrets pour lui !

**"Assume maintenant ! Assume que tu te fous de mon papou enfoiré !"**

**"Hey pèse tes mots Yû !"** S'énerva Narumi qui trouvait que le plus jeune allait définitivement trop loin.

**"Yûyû ne parle pas comme ça à Daïsuke !"** Pris la défense de Narumi Yuta.

**"Q-Quoi ?! Tu défents ce mec qui te caches avoir des enfants contre moi ton fils ?! Ton bébé d'amour !"**

**"Attend c'est ça la double vie de Daïsuke ? Le fait qu'il est des enfants ?!"** S'étonna l'homme.

**"Oui alors quitte le au plus vite !"** Insista Yû.

**"Je n'ai pas de raison de le quitter vu que je sais déjà tout ça ! Je sais que son ex est aussi son coéquipier et qu'ils ont deux fils, trop mignons d'ailleurs !"** Expliqua le père des Hara à qui Narumi n'avait absolument rien caché de sa vie.

**"Ah ouais Narumi n'est pas du tout le type de mec que je pensais !"** S'exclama Kasamatsu.

**"Ouais en fait t'es un mec bien !"** Ajouta Otsubo.

**"Oui quand tu aimes tu es totalement sincère !"** Constatait également Hayama.

Narumi qui était en train de recevoir un tas de compliments ne savait pas vraiment comment le prendre. Il savait que les autres garçons pensais bien faire en lui disant tout ça mais aux yeux de Narumi tout ça sonnait mal... Il se sentait incompris !

**"Kazuki et moi on est tombé amoureux quand on avait 6 ans. Enfin je dit amoureux mais à cet âge on ne sait rien de ce qu'était réellement l'amour et être en couple, mais on s'aimait vraiment beaucoup alors c'était mon amoureux en primaire et on ne sait jamais lâché après ça !" **Commença à expliquer Narumi qui même si il n'était pas obligé de le faire, tenait à tout raconter sur qui il était pour ne plus être bêtement jugé par les autres. **"On est sortie ensemble de nos 6 ans à nos 16 ans et comme on était fous l'un de l'autre, du moins c'était ce qu'on pensaient à l'époque, on sait vite mit à penser fiançaille, marriage et enfants ! Kazuki était la personne que je pensais être faite pour moi et inversement alors on s'est fiançé à 16 ans, Kazuki à pris la pillule de fécondité quelques jours après et dès que son cycle s'est terminé ont à décidé de faire un enfant ! Nos parents voyaient bien qu'on était sèrieux vu qu'ils ont suivi nôtre idylle depuis qu'on était tout petit alors même si ça les dérangait un peu qu'on souhaite former une famille aussi jeunes ils ne si sont pas opposées et nous on même aidé financièrement et dans nôtre indépendance en nos payant un appart et le nécéssaire pour nôtre premier fils Kazuya !"  
**

**"Oh ton premier enfant à le même prénom que le premier fils de Yuta-san qu'elle coincidence !" **S'exclama Aomine.

**"On avait nôtre chez nous, on arrivait à gérer études et parentalité grace au soutient de nos familles et on était plus amoureux que jamais alors on a décidé de faire un autre enfant, c'est comme ça qu'est venu au monde Daichi l'année d'après !"** Continuait son histoire Narumi.**" Avoir deux enfants était bien évidemment plus compliqué à gérer mais on étaient tellement déterminé à ce que ça marche et on s'aimaient tellement que tout tournait parfaitement jusqu'au moment où je ne sais pas... quelque chose s'est casé entre nous... des deux côtés... on ne s'aimaient plus comme avant !"**

**"Oh cette période à du être difficile surout avec les enfants et tout..."** Etait très attentif Kise.

**"Ouais ça à clairement été dure vu qu'on ne sait pas éloigné à cause d'une tromperie, d'une grosse embrouille où d'une attirance pour un autre, mais juste à cause d'un déclin dans nôtre amour qui est venu d'un coup ! On n'avait plus envie de se voir plus que ça, de s'embrasser plus que ça, de faire l'amour plus que ça... on avait tout simplement plus envie d'être ensemble, et on avait l'impression de se forcer à cause des enfants alors on à finalement décidé de se séparer !"**

**"Ooooh c'est trop triste !"** S'exclama Koganeï.

**"Ca nous a fait du mal de ne plus ressentir ce qu'on ressentait avant et de brisé le schéma familiale qu'on voulait pour nos fils, mais on ne voulait plus se forcer et faire semblant !."**

**"Vous avez prit la meilleur décision pour vous et vos fils, et tant que vous continurez à bien les éléver comme vous le faite jusqu'à présent ils grandiront bien et ne vous en vondrons jamais de ne pas avoir été une famille de publicité **!" Le rassuera son ami et coéquipier Kawase qui avait suivis toute leur histoire depuis le début et les avait soutenus de la grossesse à la rupture.

**"Merci mec... Aujourd'hui on vit toujours sous le même toît avec nos enfants et on a tout les deux un taff à côté des cours et le reste du temps en s'occupe de nos deux petits bébé d'amour ! Alors quand Silver et Nash nous on parlé de ce camp c'était l'occasion pour moi de décomprésser un peu, de prendre du temps pour moi et de profiter de ma jeunesse !... Entre Kazuki et moi ça à été plus dure pour moi de ne pas sortir et prendre du bon temps alors il m'a laissé venir et à préféré s'occuper des enfants."**

**"Ah ouais vous vous entendez toujours super bien malgrès tout !"** S'étonna Yuya.

**"Oui on s'est aimé 10 ans alors on ne pourra jamais s'empêcher d'être bienveillant l'un envers l'autre !"**

Kazuya regardait Yuya faire ça petite intervention et avait juste envie de lui en coller une !

Le blond était assis collé à Hayakawa un bras autour de sa taille et semblait aux anges !

Hayakawa n'était pas non plus tout blanc dans l'histoire car il avait sa main posé sur la cuisse de Yuya et le regardait parler avec des yeux pleins de coeurs alors que la journée d'avant il appelait Kazuya à l'aide en pleurant de peur sous ce mec qui était maintenant son mec !

Hara soupira.

Les voir ensemble avait le don de lui monter les nerfs !

**"Donc je suis venu ici avec l'objetif de me taper des mecs et de vivre mon célibat à 1 000% pour la première fois de ma vie !"** Révéla Narumi.

**"C'est pour ça que t'avait autant la dalle de baiser !"** S'exclama Haizaki sous les rires de certains.

**"Hey j'avais pas la dalle non plus !... Mais oui j'avais très envie de connaître autre chose que ma relation avec Kazuki...mais je mis suis super mal pris alors je tiens à m'excuser au près de toi Koganeï pour t'avoir embrassé au massage et repoussé juste après avoir vu Yû."** Demanda pardon au brun de Seirin Narumi.

**"Heu... t'inquiète je te pardone."** Accepta Koganeï qui n'avait plus aucune rencoeur envers Narumi.

**"Tu... Tu étais intérêssé par Yûyû ? Donc...donc tu... tu es avec moi parce que tu n'as pas pu être avec Yûyû et que je lui ressemble ?"** Demanda Yuta qui commençait à sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

**"NON NON PAS DU TOUT !"** Commença à paniquer Narumi.

**"Tu ne m'aimes pas !"** Se mit à pleurer Yuta.

**"YUTA !"** S'ecria Narumi en se levant au plus vite pour aller serrer l'homme dans ses bras.

**"Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît ! Biensûr que je t'aime ! Oui Yû m'a plu au premier abord mais quand je t'ai vu toi j'ai tout de suite su que tu étais le bon ! Il n'y a que toi qui compte pour moi Yuta !"** Expliqua Narumi en relevant la tête du plus petit pour qu'il voit dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère.

**"Et ton ex tu ne ressents plus rien du tout du tout pour lui ?"** Demanda subitement Yuta qui ne pleurait plus mais avait toujours une bouille triste.

Narumi se figea d'un coup !

Non il n'était plus amoureux de Toyama, mais ne plus être amoureux ne signifiait pas qu'il ne ressentait plus rien DU TOUT pour lui.

**"Je ne suis plus amoureux de lui mais je l'ai toujours dans un coin de mon coeur je ne vais pas mentir."** Avoua finalement le brun de Joseï.

En entendant les mots de son prétendu chéri, Yuta recula d'un pas.

**"Dans ce cas ne me touche plus et ne me parle plus tant que tu ne m'auras pas moi et seulement moi dans tous les coins de ton coeur !"** Posa sa condition Yuta en allant s'asseoir sur les genoux de Kazuya.

**"Hey ! Mais ce n'est pas si simple tu sais ! Je l'ai aimé 10 ans de ma vie ! Le rayer de mon coeur comme ça, d'un seul coup, c'est impossible !"** S'exclama Narumi contrarié.

**"Et bien toi et moi ce sera impossible ! J'ai passé l'âge de me prendre la tête par amour et surtout je ne me batterai jamais pour un mec, ce sont les mecs qui se battent pour moi ! Je suis beaucoup trop mignon pour me rabaisser à ça !"** Commençait à hausser le ton Yuta qui était véxer de ne pas être le seul dans le coeur de Narumi.

**"Kazuki a été l'amour de ma vie pendant dix ans et c'est le père de mes deux fils, je ne pourais jamais plus rien ressentir pour lui ?"** Répondu Narumi qui ne changerait pas ses mots pour Yuta que ça lui plaise ou non !

**"Vous devez bien toujours être un minimum attaché à la mère de vos fils vous aussi Yuta-san non ?"** Demanda Hyuga.

**"Non je ne ressent rien pour elle et je n'ai jamais rien ressentit pour elle de toute façon ! On ne s'apprécie même pas !"** Dévoila le père des Hara ce que ces fils et Narumi savaient déjà. **"Ne faitent pas cette tête là, elle me harcelait au lycée en se moquant de ma taille et de mon air si jeune et elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que je devais en avoir une petite et être un mauvais coup alors je lui ai proposer de vérifier par elle même et on a finit chez elle et on a eu Kazuya par accident... Quand Kazuya est née il était tellement mignon qu'on a décider de faire un autre enfant... Ne nous jugez pas !"** Expliqua rapidement Yuta.

**"Mais ils sont tous les deux de super parents chacun à leur façon !"** Les rassuera vite Kazuya qui savait que sa famille avait était formé d'une façon peu commune mais n'en avais absolument pas honte et avait eu le bonheur de grandir avec l'amour de ses deux parents même si ils se détestaient.

**"Leur mère et moi avons deux façon très différentes de les élever éffectivement !"** Confirma Yuta-san. **"Elle dit que je les dévergonde et que à cause de moi ce sont des garçons imbuent de leur personne qui profitent de leur physique pour manipuler les autres ! Que Yûyû est un garçon facil à cause de moi et que Kazuyaya est une princesse par ma faute... mais bien évidement c'est totalement faux !"**

**"Attend donc tu ne vas vraiment mettre fin à ce qui commençait à avoir entre nous parce que Kazuki est toujours une personne importante pour moi ?" **Voulait s'en assurer Narumi.

**"Oui."** Resta sur sa position Yuta.

**"Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que tu dis ! Si tu penses pouvoir tirer un trait sur moi aussi vite tu te voiles la face !"** Continua Narumi qui était persuadé que Yuta était l'homme de sa vie et savait que Yuta pensait la même chose que lui et ne pourrais jamais se détacher de lui aussi facilement comme si de rien n'était.

**"Bien sûr que je peux passer à autre chose ! On s'est rapproché c'est vrai mais je peux très bien faire ma vie sans toi !"** Restait très fière le père des Hara.

**"OH ! Dans ce cas j'ai une super idée pour que vous puissiez tout les deux faire le point sur vôtre relation !"** S'exclama Riko qui avec Momoï étaient resté silencieuses depuis l'arrivée de Yuta-san.** "Kazuki Toyama va rejoindre nôtre séjour ce soir et il logera à la villa, alors que pensez vous de venir passé ce sejour avec nous Yuta-san et de donc voir si vous pouvez vraiment passer à autre chose et faire vôtre vie sans Narumi !?"** Proposa la brune soutenu par la rose qui était tout à fait partante pour voir comment le père des Hara allait vivre la cohabitation avec Narumi et Toyama !

**"Tu prétends pouvoir faire ta vie sans moi alors j'imagine que ça ne te dérangera pas de t'installer dans la chambre de mon équipe et de me voir partager mon lit avec mon ex ?"** Demanda Narumi qui voulait clairement provoquer Yuta et surtout lui faire admettre qu'il ne pouvait pas passer à autre chose.

Yuta imagina rapidement Narumi dormir avec un autre mec et son coeur se serra... mais il se devait de garder la tête haute.

**"Te voir proche de ton ex ne me fera rien ! Je te l'ai dit, je ne me batterai pas pour toi !"**

**"Donc vous accepté de venir vivre ici Yuta-san ?!" **Etait tout éxcité Momoï.

**"Oui je veux bien venir ici mais pas pour Narumi... Je viens pour être proches de mes bébés !"**

**"Ooooh tu es trop chouuu !"** S'exclama Kazuya qui avait son père sur les genoux avant de lui faire un bisou sur la bouche.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se mirent à rougir.

Kazuya était trop mignon, son père était trop mignon, alors un smack entre les deux était incroyablement mignon !

**"Moi aussi je veux un bisou papou d'amour !"** S'écria Yû en retrouvant sa place à côté de son frère et en prenant son père sur ses genoux à lui pour lui faire pleins de petits bisous sur la bouche.

**"Bon sur ce nous allons cloturer cette réunion !"** Annonça Riko qui voyait que les choses s'éternisait.

**"PUTAIN ARRÊTE DE LE COLLER BORDEL !"** Se mit brusquement à crier Kazuya en voyant Yuya échanger un court baiser avec Hayakawa.

Tout le monde se tourna d'un coup vers le joueur de Kirisaki Daiichi très surpris.

Kazuya n'était-il pas censé être le petit ami de Kiyoshi Miyaji ? Alors pourquoi la relation naissante entre son ex qu'il avait lui même quitté, Hayakawa, et le frère de son copain, Yuya Miyaji, semblait autant le déranger ?

Kazuya aurait-il toujours des sentiments pour Hayakawa ?

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Kazuya ?"** Lui demanda directement Hayakawa qui avait bien remarqué les regards que Kazuya leur lançait à son petit ami et lui depuis le début de la réunion et voyait bien qu'il était très jaloux de son rapprochement avec Yuya.

**"Toi qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Tu fous quoi avec Yuya ?! Tu es en couple avec lui ?! Après avoir fait une crise de panique sous lui ?! Après m'avoir appelé à l'aide quand tu te sentais menaçé par ce mec ?! Tu as déjà oublier tout ça ?! Tu m'as déjà oublié moi ?! Si vite ?!"** s'emporta Hara qui savait qu'il n'était pas censé s'énerver, qu'il nétait pas censé préter attention à ce nouveau rapprochement mais plutôt se concentrer sur sa propre relation et penser à Kiyoshi Miyaji à qui il apportait très peu d'attention, mais c'était plus fort que lui ! Voir Hayakawa avec un autre lui faisait quelque chose et il ne pouvait pas le nier.

**"Je ne me suis pas sentit menacé par Yuya mais par le fait de me retrouver sous un mec costaud que je ne connais pas forcément ! Et oui je suis passé à autre chose comme toi tu es passé à autre chose avec Miyaji peu après mon agression ! Tu es avec un autre depuis des mois et moi je devrai me retenir de me mettre avec un mec qui me plait parce que princesses Kazuya veut le beurre, l'argent du beurre, la bite du boulanger et la bite de son collègue !"** S'emporta également Hayakawa.** "Tu veux toujours que tout tourne autour de toi Kazuya et comme ce n'est pas le cas tu t'énerves et tu oublies complétement que la seule personne qui est vraiment énervé c'est ton sois disant mec Miyaji à qui tu ne prêtes absolument pas attention et qui ne doit plus suporter ton comportement... !"**

**"Tu te trompes Hayakawa, Hara peut faire ce qu'il veut et taper autant de crises de jalousie pour toi qu'il en aura envie vu que à partir de maintenant il est célibataire et moi aussi !" **Décida Miyaji. **" Jai assez donné dans nôtre relation sans recevoir la moindre attention en retour ! J'en ai marre de me plier en quatre pour un mec qui s'en fou de moi !"**

**"Yoshi ! Attend je ne m'en fou pas de toi !"** Commença à paniquer Kazuya.

**"Ne me parle pas ! ******Je t'aime mais tu ne m'aimes pas, alors on devrait en rester là toi et moi Hara !"****

****"Hein ?! Comment ça je ne dois pas te parler ?!"****

****"J'ai bêtement cru que tu avais des sentiments pour moi alors que j'ai juste était ton larbin !"****

****"Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Je suis vraiment amoureux de toi !"****

****"Je t'ai dit de ne pas me parler tu ne comprends pas ou quoi ?! Fou moi la paix !"  
****

****"Yo... Yoshi pourquoi tu me cris dessus ?" ****Commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux Kazuya en voyant celui qu'il aimait lui crier dessus.

**"Je cris parce que tu me fou la haine ! J'ai tout fait pour toi et toi tu n'as même pas fait le quart de ce que j'ai fait pour toi ! Tu me prends pour un con et te sert de moi pour avoir quelqu'un à tes petits soin ! Tu es un putain de manipulateur Hara ! Tu es beau à l'extèrieur mais tu es un vrai fourbe à l'intèrieur !"**

Hara ne répondit pas et commença simplement à pleurer.

Pourquoi Miyaji était aussi méchant avec lui ?

Oui il avait été un petit ami très négligeant mais il ne méritait pas des mots aussi durs !

**"C'est ça pleure ! J'en ai plus rien à faire de te voir pleurer !"**

Hara eclata finalement complétement en sanglot et se leva pour quitter le salon ! Il aimait sincèrement Miyaji et l'entendre avoir des paroles aussi dures à son égard lui faisait énormément de mal.


	36. Chapter 36

_**MERCII GUEST POUR TA SUPER REVIEW REBOOSTANTE ;D**_

**Chapitre 36**

Kazuya était assis au bord de son lit le visage entre ses mains et n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer.

Le joueur de Kirisaki Daiichi avait l'impression que tout s'écroulait autour de lui et qu'il perdait toutes les personnes qu'ils aimait autour de lui !

Hayakawa était avec Yuya et semblait très épanouis dans cette nouvelle relation, il avait même passé la nuit avec le blond, et qui sait, il etait peut être même aller beaucoup plus loin et avait couché avec le blond !

Hayakawa avait su bien vite faire le tri dans ses sentiments, dans ce qu'il voulait, dans ce qui était bon pour lui !

Pour Hayakawa, Hara représentait son passé amoureux et Yuya son futur ! Il n'allait pas rayer Hara de sa vie et comptait bien le garder près de lui, mais comme son meilleur ami, son confident alors que Yuya serait son homme, celui avait qui il ferai ses projets de vie et fonderai très certainement une famille !

Hayakawa était celui qui avait vécu une térrible agression mais malgrès tout ça il arrivait à faire la part des choses, à laisser Hara faire sa vie, vivre sa nouvelle idylle et lui allait faire de même de son côté.

Hara lui était complétement perdu entre amour et attachement, et avait énormément de mal à traduire ses pensées en gestes et en paroles.

Hayakawa était son passé et Miyaji son future, il le savait, il le voulait, mais il s'y prenait mal, très mal, il n'arrivait pas à faire la part des choses.

Que Hayakawa soit en couple avec Yuya n'etait pas le véritable problème ! Hara était mème très content pour eux ! Le problème était que Hayakawa l'avait oublié trop vite et que lui aussi avait oublié Hayakawa trop vite !

Hara avait peur de l'amour ! Peur de ce sentiment qu'on ne pouvait pas contrôler !

Quand Hayakawa avait vécu son agréssion il etait amoureux de lui et avait sans cesses besoin d'être avec lui pour ce sentir bien et c'érait la même chose pour lui quand il était amoureux d'Hayakawa il avait besoin d'être près de lui pour se sentir heureux.

Cependant du jour au lendemain ses sentiments avaient changés et Miyaji était devenu celui avec qui il avait besoin d'ètre pour se sentir heureux. Et Hayakawa s'etait alors retrouvé seul, dans un amour à sens unique.

Et c'était bien ça qui faisait peur à Hara... Aimer sans être aimé en retour !

Hayakawa n'avait pas peur de voir ses sentiments ne pas lui être retourné car il avait déjà vécu le pire en étant quitté par Hara au pire des moments de sa vie alors se lancer dans une relation avec Yuya sans savoir pendant combien de temps ce dernier l'aimerait ne lui faisait pas peur. Hayakawa avait les épaules pour subir une nouvelle déception amoureuse et savait comment s'en relever.

Hara lui avait toujours été aimé de tout le monde et n'avait jamais connu l'amour à sens unique ! C'était lui qui avait quitté Hayakawa donc lui n'était plus amoureux alors qu'Hayakawa etait toujours amoureux de lui. Pareil pour Miyaji, le blond avait commencé à l'aimer quand lui aimait encore le joueur de Kaijo donc c'était Miyaji qui était dans un amour à sens unique.

Hara s'était mit avec Miyaji en se disant que si ça ne marchait pas il pourrait toujours retourner vers Hayakawa. Hara pensait être dans un schéma où il ne pouvait pas être perdant ! Où il était entre deux mecs amoureux de lui et où il avait le choix ! Alors si Hayakawa ne l'aimait plus, tout son bonheur dépenderait uniquement de Miyaji et c'était bien là ce qui lui faisait peur !

Hara avait peur que Miyaji prenne le dessus dans leur relation !

Son père lui avait toujours dit ça:_ " En amour il y en a toujours un qui est plus amoureux que l'autre, fait juste en sorte que ce ne soit jamais toi !"_ Alors Kazuya avait toujours eu peur d'aimer plus que l'autre.

Dans sa relation avec Hayakawa il avait était celui qui avait aimé moins que l'autre car ses sentiments s'était évaporé en premier... Mais avec Miyaji Hara sentait que les choses etait différentes, qu'il etait totalement raide dingue du blond ! Un sourire de Miyaji le faisait complétement fondre et un seul de ses mots pouvait le rendre heureux où le mettre à terre comme maintenant.

Hara avait tout mit en oeuvre pour refouler la totalité de ses sentiments pour Miyaji et à l'inverse pour faire tombé le blond plus amoureux de lui chaque jour.

Hara se disait que moins il tomberai amoureux de Miyaji moins il aurai à perdre si ce dernier le quittait.

Son père lui disait toujours que l'amour était quelque chose qu'il devait calculer à l'avance pour ne pas être celui qui finirait blesser.

Donc il calculait tout ! Il jouait au mec difficile qui n'en donnait pas trop a son copain pour garder le dessus dans la relation. Et puis Miyaji etait super sexy donc si il lui faisait l'amour, Hara n'imaginait même pas à quel point il serait encore plus fou de lui ! Miyaji devait être incroyable au lit !

Soudainement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Hara tourna la tête et apperçu Kiyoshi Miyaji entrer en refermant dèrrière lui.

**"Vient là..."** Dit le blond avec un ton calme en se plaçant devant Kazuya les bras tendus.

Kazuya leva les yeux et en voyant le magnifique visage du blond il ne se fit pas prier et se leva pour enlacer Miyaji en entourant ses bras autour de son cou !

Miyaji serra fermement la taille de Kazuya et lui caressa le dos. Le voir aussi mal n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

**"Je suis désolé Hara. J'étais énervé et j'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas. Bien sûr que te voir pleurer me fait mal au coeur."** Avoua le blond qui avait vu sa colère redescendre et qui regrettait certaines de ses paroles.

Brusquement, Hara retira ses bras autour du cou du blond, mit ses mains de part et d'autre du visage de Miyaji et plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du blond pour un baiser... passionné... leur premier !

Miyaji qui avait été totalement pris de court au debut prit finalement part au baiser, ne pouvant résister longtemps au charme de Kazuya.

**"Tu es trop beau..."** murmura Hara avant de recapturer les lèvres du blond.

Kazuya était en train de jouer sa dernière carte ! Miyaji l'avait quitté juste avant et voilà qu'il s'excusait, le blond l'aimait mais ne se sentait pas aimé alors il devait tout donner maintenant pour récuperer Miyaji.

Hara retira le t-shirt du blond et commença à lui embrasser le torse, à lécher ses tétons et à déscendre de plus en plus bas.

Miyaji commençait à comprendre ce que Hara etait en train de faire et soupira... Hara ne saisisait vraiment pas où était le problème ? Miyaji etait frustré emotionellement, pas sexuellement, et lui sucer la bite n'allait pas le faire revenir.

**"Pff... si tu n'as pas envie de me sucer ne te force pas ! Surtout que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas me récupérer."** Lui expliqua le blond en refermant sa braguette que Hara avait ouverte.

**"Quoi ?! Mais tu voulais plus d'attention non !"** Ne comprenait plus rien Hara.

**"Une pipe n'est pas une preuve d'amour !"** Conclu le blond en remettent son t-shirt et en quittant la pièce.

* * *

Du côté du salon, Mibuchi etait en train de chercher Seto du regard car il avait besoin de lui parler.

Le brun de Rakuzan passa la pièce au peigne fin et ne trouva pas Seto parmis ceux qui etait là. Mibuchi regarda alors à travers la baie vitrée et le vit enfin en train d'avancer vers le fond du jardin avec Hanamiya, Haizaki et Yamazaki.

Seto n'était pas avec son petite ami Hayama c'etait donc le moment parfait pour lui parler.

Mibuchi commença alors à se diriger vers la porte vitrée qui menait au jardin quand il fut stopper dans son éllant par un visage tout mignon.

**"Mibubu j'ai besoin de toi !"** L'interpella Yû qui etait apparu pile en face de lui.

**"J'ai pas le temps là tout de suite je doit aller parler à..."**

**"S'IL TE PLAAAAAAÎT !"** Insista le plus jeune des Hara qui avait besoin de Mibuchi tout de suite.

Reo regardait le visage adorable du plus jeune des Hara et soupira... Comment pouvait-il lui dire non ?

**"Ok je t'écoute."** Accepta finalement Reo qui irait discuter avec Seto après.

**"Merciii Mibubu !"** Etait très content Yû qui tenait un mêtre de mesure dans la main.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?"** Demanda Mibuchi.

**"Ben tu vas me mesurer et m'aider à trouver mon futur mec !" **Lui expliqua son plan Yû.

**"Heu...ok."**

Quelques minutes plus tard Yû était dans un coin de la pièce avec Mibuchi et se tendait au maximum pour être le plus grand possible.

**"Bon c'est nôtre troisième essais et tu fais toujours 1m82 !"** Lui confirma une nouvelle fois Mibuchi.

**"C'est tout..."** Semblait déçu Yû.

**"Tu faisais 1m75 il y a trois semaines donc tu as pris 7cm en trois semaines c'est très bien ! En plus tu as pris en carrure aussi !"**

**"Oui je fais plus de sport aussi ça se voit ?!"**

**"Oui ça se voit ! Dans quelques mois tu seras un putain de canon gigantesque, je risque de craquer pour toi !"**

**"Mais tu es déjà avec un mec gigantesque ?"** La rapella Yû en faisait référence à Kenichi Okamura, le capitaine de Yosen et petit ami de Mibuchi depuis la tromperie de Seto.

**"Oui mais ce n'est pas vraiment un canon..."** Avoua pour la première fois Mibuchi.

**"Mais... tu disais qu'à tes yeux il était beau ?"**

**"Je me suis surtout beaucoup voilé la face sur mes vraies sentiments... mais bon on est pas là pour parler de moi mais de toi !"** Changea vite de sujet Mibuchi qui devait avoir cette conversation avec Seto et ensuite Okamura.

**"Oui oui on est là pour moi ! Comme tu le sais, avec Koganeï c'est mort, il ne veux vraiment pas de moi, alors j'ai décidé d'élargir mon champ de possibilité de petits amis en anticipant ma poussé de croissance !"** Expliqua Yû.

**"C'est à dire ?"**

**"Ben vu la vitesse à laquelle je grandit et les prédictions du médecin, je pense faire au moins 2m05 dans un peu moins de deux mois, et comme j'aime les mecs plus petit que moi, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à trouver un mec de moins de 2 mètres parmit les garçons du camp qui pourrait être mon futur chéri d'amour !"** Etait très enthousiaste à cette idée Yû.

**"Oh c'est une super idée ! "** Était à fond dedans Mibuchi. **"Mais presque tout le monde est déjà casé ici donc si je ne dit pas de bêtises tu n'as que 5 options : Imayoshi, Haizaki, Nash, Kimura et Wakamatsu. "** Lui énuméra les possibilités Mibuchi.

**"C'est tout !"**

**"Il y à Liu mais il fait 2m03, et Narumi, mais ton père est déjà sur le dossier donc oui c'est tout !"**

**"Imayoshi n'est vraiment pas mon style et il sera trop petit si je fait au moins 2m05 ! Haizaki est beau gosse, je l'aime trop mais c'est plus un ami qu'autre chose ! Nash est pas mal non plus mais il n'a pas du tout le côté mignon que je recherche, et pour les deux autres, je ne vois pas vraiment de qui il sagit." **Avoua Yû qui n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de faire connaisance avec tous les garçons de la villa.

**"Heu... Kimura c'est le gars là bas avec Midorima, celui qui à les cheveux brun très courts."** Lui montra Mibuchi.

**"Oh non ! Ce n'est absolument pas mon style ! Il a l'air super autoritaire, et n'est pas mignon du tout, moi je veux un mec que je pourrais chouchouter ! Qui soit mon bébé d'amour ! Pour qui je fondrai complétement !" **Réexpliqua Yû.

**"Je sais mais les plus mignons sont tous pris ! Il ne reste plus que ceux qui n'ont pas un grand succès quoi !"**

**"Nonnnnn !"** Etait totalement déçu Yû.

**"Ben le dernier Wakamatsu ne seras surement pas ton style non plus vu qu'il est assez autoritaire aussi ! C'est le blond qui est avec Susa et Kiyoshi Teppeï vers la cuisine !"** Lui montra la dernière option le joueur de Rakuzan.

Yû regarda dans la direction indiqué et tomba sur le Wakamatsu en question.

**"Mibubu ? Ce garçon est là depuis que je suis arrivé ?"**

**"Ben oui il a toujours été là, il était même là au camp de Miami !"** Ne comprenait pas vraiment la question de Yû Mibuchi.

Yû fixait toujours Wakamatsu et se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas l'avoir remarquer dès le début ? Wakamatsu était juste MAGNIFIQUE ! C'était sûrement même le plus beau garçon que Yû avait vu de sa vie !

**"Heu.. Yû ça va ?"** Demanda Mibuchi alors que le plus petit ne détâchait plus son regard de Wakamatsu et le fixait avec des étoiles plein les yeux et le visage tout rouge. **"Il te plait ?"**

**"C'est plus que ça Mibubu ! Je... je le trouve plus beau que moi ! Quand je le regarde je me dit que je ne suis pas à la hauteur ! Que je ne suis pas assez beau et assez bien pour un mec comme lui ! Voilà à quel point il me plaît !"**

**"T'es sèrieux ? Il te fait autant d'effet que ça ?" **Etait plus que surpris Mibuchi.

**"Mais regarde le bien il est juste trop beau ! Ses cheveux, ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche, son corps ! Il est juste parfait et quand je serais plus grand que lui il seras trop adorable ! Je m'imagine déjà le porter, le prendre sur mes genoux, le serrer dans mes bras !"** En avait des frissons de bonheur Yû.

**"Ben c'est super si il te plait à ce point ! Par contre je crois qu'il a des sentiments pour Imayoshi mais que ce dernier la recalé, donc je ne sais pas si il sera partant pour tenter un truc avec un autre aussi vite."** Le mit tout de même en garde Mibuchi.

**"Lui et Imayoshi ? Ils ne vont pas du tout ensemble ! Il irait bien mieux avec moi ! En plus on aurait des enfants trop mignons ensemble ! Au cheveux mauve et aux yeux noisettes ! Ou aux cheveux blond et aux yeux gris, ils seront trop chouuu et Wakamatsu sera trop craquant enceinte, je m'occuperai de lui et..."**

**"Et commence déjà par aller lui parler au lieu de te faire des films ! Tu es du genre à vite t'emporter pour rien."**

**"QUOI ?! MOI ALLER LUI PARLER ?!"**

**"Ben oui qui d'autre ?"**

**"Mibubuuuu va lui dire qu'il me plaît je t'en supplie ! Je n'arriverai pas à lui faire face il est beaucoup trop beau !"**

**"Non ! C'est à toi de lui dire ça !"**

**"Mibubuuuu alleeeeer !" **Le supplia Yû avec une bouille des plus adorables.

* * *

**"Vas-y je t'écoute !"** Commença Wakamatsu qui était juste de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée côté jardin avec Mibuchi et qui se demandait bien ce que ce dernier avait à lui dire surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches l'un de l'autre.

**"J'aimerai te parler de Yû ! Et plus précisement savoir si c'était un garçon qui pouvait te plaire ?"** Posa directement la question Mibuchi qui était assez gêné de devoir se coltiner le sale boulot.

En entendant le nom de Yû, Wakamatsu regarda automatiquement dans le salon et tomba bien vite sur le regard de Yû qui était justement en train de les fixer.

**"C'est lui qui t'envoie ?"** S'étonna le blond de Tôô.

**"Oui."** Avoua Mibuchi qui voyait bien que Yû s'était fait crâmer. **"Pour tout te dire tu lui plaîs... vraiment beaucoup !"**

**"Sèrieux ?! Moi ?!"** Etait plus que surpris wakamatsu d'attirer l'attention d'un Hara.

**"Oui il te trouve MAGNIFIQUE ! Pour dire le terme exact."**

**"MOI ?!"**

**"Oui toi je ne vais pas te le répéter cent fois !"** S'agaça Mibuchi qui en avait marre de jouer les intermédiaire.

**"Attend c'est pour de vrai ?!"**

**"Bon je m'en vais ! Je t'ai dit ce que Yû m'a demandé de te dire maintenant géré ça entre vous !"** Conclu Mibuchi qui avait décidemment mieux à faire.** "Seto !"** L'interpella Reo en voyant les graçons de Kirisaki Daiichi revenir vers la villa.

**"Ouais !"** Répondu Seto en laissant ses coéquipers retourner à l'intèrieur sans lui.

**"Je peux te parler seule à seul un instant, dans le terrain de street ?"** Demanda Mibuchi qui était étonnement très stréssé remarqua Seto.

**"Ok j'te suis !"** Accepta Seto. **"Wakamatsu tu pourras dire à Kotaro que j'arrive dans une minute ?"**

**"Heu oui biensûr !"** Aquiessa le blond de Tôô qui était encore en train de penser à la révélation que venait de lui faire Mibuchi sur Yû.

Wakamatsu retourna dans le salon et passa le message de Seto à Hayama avant d'aller retrouver Susa qui était accompagné de son petit ami Kuroko.

**"Susa ? Je peux te demander un service ?"** Demanda timidement Wakamatsu à son coéquipier qui avait Kuroko blottit dans ses bras.

**"Biensûr, c'est pour quoi ?"** Accepta directement le brun de Tôô qui aimait bien rendre service à ses amis.

**"Tu peux aller voir Yû et lui demander si je lui plaît vraiment ?"** Etait très gêné de demander ça à son coéquipier le blond.

Susa leva un sourcil c'était quoi cette histoire avec Yû ?

**"Yû ?"**

**"Oui !"**

**"Je peux te parler une seconde ?" **Demanda Susa.

**"Heu oui."**

**"Wakamatsu ? Il te plaît vraiment ?"**

En entendant le nom de Wakamatsu, Yû se tourna directement vers le blond et le vit rougir au loin en détournant le regard.

**"Heu OUI ! Il me plaît vraiment beaucoup ! Beaucoup beaucoup !"**

**"Wakamatsu ?"**

**"Oui !"**

**"Est-ce que tu veux bien sortir avec Yû ?"**

**"OUI !... OUI OUI OUI !"**

**"Yû ?"**

**"Oui !"**

**"Wakamatsu veux que tu le retouves dans sa chambre dans dix minutes."**

* * *

Dix minutes plus tard Yû était derrière la porte de la chambre de Wakamatsu et était en panique total !

Wakamatsu avait accepter de sortir avec lui, donc il était son petit ami, alors il ne devait pas se sentir aussi intimidé à l'idée de se trouver seul avec lui dans une chambre ou même de simplement lui parler ! Mais Wakamatsu était tellement beau que lui faire face allait être une véritable épreuve !

Wakamatsu était dans sa chambre et faisait les cent pas en attendant Yû. Le blond de Tôô était super stréssé à l'idée de se retouver seul avec Yû Hara ! YÛ HARA ! CE CANON !

Wakamatsu n'y croyait toujours pas ! Yû Hara était son nouveau petit ami ! A lui Wakamatsu !

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et Wakamatsu s'arrêta net.

**"Salut..."** Dit à voix basse Yû en refermant la porte derrière lui.

**"Salut..." **Répondu Wakamatsu tout aussi stréssé que Yû. **"Heu... Tu veux t'asseoir ?" **Proposa le blond en s'assayant en premier sur le bord de son lit.

**"Heu.. oui je veux bien."** Répondu Yû un s'intallant sur un autre lit.

**"Tu peux venir près de moi si tu veux ?"** Ajouta Wakamatsu en indiquant avec sa main que Yû pouvait s'asseoir juste à côté de lui.

Yû s'éxecuta et allat s'asseoir près de Wakamatsu.

**"Wakamatsu ?" **L'interpella Yû en se tournant vers lui.

**"Tu peux m'appeller Kosuke tu sais !"**Répondu le blond en se tourant également vers le plus petit.

**"Ok... Kosuke, est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ?" **Demanda finalement Yû rouge de honte et tout stréssé.

**"Biensûr !"** Répondu vite Kosuke avec un certain enthousiasme.

Yû posa alors sa main sur la joue du blond et constata que sa peau était très douce.

**"Tu as la peau super douce et tu es juste beaucoup trop beau Kosuke..."** Ne pu s'empêcher de dire Yû.

**"Non c'est toi qui est juste magnifique tout le monde le dit ! Moi je suis banal ! Je me demande d'ailleurs ce qui te plaît chez moi ?"**

**"TOUT ! Tout me plaît chez toi physiquement !"** S'exclama Yû qui ne voulait pas entendre Wakamatsu se dénigrer.

**"Vraiment ? Tu aimes tout chez moi ?"** Redemanda le blond qui sentait son coeur s'emballer à cause de la proximié avec Yû.

Yû ne répondit pas et captura tout simplement les lèvres du blond ! Les actes valaient plus que les paroles de toute façon !

La tension sexuel entre les deux garçons était à son paroxisme et le couple s'était bien vite retrouvé à moitié nu sur le lit à s'embrasser avec passion.

Wakamatsu était au dessus de Yû qui était allongé sur le lit et l'embrassait avec fougue, et plus le baiser continuait, plus leur envie augmentait, et plus les deux voulaient passer à l'étape au dessus.

**"Yû... J'ai envie de te faire l'amour..."** Murmura Kosuke en cassant leur baiser et en commençant à retire le boxer du plus petit.

**"Moi aussi j'ai envie de... Attend qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"** Demanda Yû alors que le blond commençait à titiler son entrée avec son index.

**"Ben je vais te préparer."** Répondu logiquement Wakamatsu.

**"HEY ! JE N'AI JAMAIS ACCEPTÉ D'ÊTRE EN DESSOUS !"** S'exclama Yû qui voyait les choses prendre un tournant qu'il n'avait absolument pas prévu. **"C'est moi le dominant ! C'est à moi d'être au dessus !"** S'énerva Yû en se mettant en position assise.

**"Toi ? Le dominant ? Mais je fais au moins une tête de plus que toi ? Et tu es tout mignon en plus !"**

**"Et alors ?! Dans à peine deux mois ce sera toi qui fera deux têtes de moins que moi et qui sera le plus mignon de nous deux alors laisse moi être au dessus !"** Insista Yû.

**"Comment tu veux faire deux tête de plus que moi dans deux mois ?"**

**"Je n'ai pas finit de grandir et j'ai de super gênes en se qui concerne la taille !"**

**"Ok... Je veux bien te croire, mais pour l'instant tu es le plus petit et le plus adorable donc je me vois mal être en dessous de toi."** Ne voulait rien lâcher Wakamatsu non plus.

**"Dans ce cas je ne veux plus faire l'amour !"** Décida Yû qui n'allait sûrement pas être en dessous avec Wakamatsu alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de lui faire passionément l'amour.

**"Q-QUOI ?!"** S'écria Wakamatsu. **"Tu m'embrasses, tu me chauffes à mort et maintenant que je suis en plein dedans tu stop tout ! C'est injuste !"** Se vexa le blond qui était tout excité et ne voulait pas en rester là.

**"Si tu acceptes d'être en dessous on pourras continuer autant que tu veux tu sais ! J'ai de l'endurance alors on pourras le faire autant que tu veux, dans les positions que tu veux ! Je te ferai tout ce que tu veux !"**

Wakamatsu se mit à réfléchir et à sincèrement prendre en considération la proposition de Yû.

Après tout il avait térriblement envie de coucher avec lui et qu'il soit au dessus ou en dessous tant qu'il jouïssait à la fin ça lui allait.

Le joueur de Tôô soupira... Il laisserai Yû au dessus pour cette fois.

**"C'est bon tu peux être au dessus..."** Accepta finalement le blond.

**"MERCIIII KOSUKE ! Tu vas voir tu ne regretteras absolument pas !"** Etait aux anges Yû en serrant le blond dans ses bras.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'à côté, Imayoshi était dans la salle de bain et priait pour que tout se passe bien.

Le capitaine de Tôô se regarda une dernière fois dans le mirroir en se récapitulant toutes les étapes à suivre et prit une grande inspiration avant de finalement commençer !

Il avait regardé des vidéos toutes la nuit pour s'y prendre du mieux possible et avoir le meilleur résultat alors tout devait bien se passer ! Il devait juste rester concentrer !

**"Imayoshi tu es là ?!"**

En entendant frapper soudainement à la porte de la salle de bain le dit Imayoshi sursauta légèrement et se ratta presque.

**"Oui je suis là !"** Répondu le brun qui essayait de se reconcentrer pour ne rien faire de grave.

**"Tu peux m'ouvrir s'il te plaît c'est Liu."**

Liu ?

Imayoshi pensait qu'après la révélation qu'il lui avait faite le géant de Yosen n'aurait plus jamais voulu lui parler, alors qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait encore ? Il lui avait déjà hurlé dessus et l'avait presque tué alors que voulait t-il encore lui faire de plus ?

**"Désolé je ne peux pas t'ouvrir je suis occupé."**

**"Ok, je vais te parler comme ça alors si ça ne te dérange pas ?"** Proposa Liu qui ne pouvait pas attendre.

**"Non ça ne me dérange pas parlont comme ça."** Accepta Imayoshi assez curieux.

**"Ok... Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser pour ma réaction quand tu m'as révélé t'être fait passer pour Yuto pendant tout ce temps. Pour t'avoir étranglé plus précisément !"** S'excusa platement Liu qui regrettait profondément son geste.

**"Je te pardonne ! Je t'ai mentis et manipulé pendant plus d'un ans alors ta réaction peut se comprendre."** Acceptait ce retour de bâton Imayoshi.

**"Non tu ne m'éritais pas autant de violence de ma part non plus, je suis allé beaucoup trop loin !"** Se devait d'avouer Liu.

**"Ok... merci pour tes excuses."** Les accepta volontier Imayoshi.

**"Aussi, je voulais te dire que j'ai réfléchit et que je dois reconnaître que c'est bien de toi que je suis tombé amoureux en réalité ! Ce sont nos conversations, nos baisers et nôtre premier fois ensemble qui m'on fait tomber amoureux, pas les photos de Yuto, donc c'est bien de toi que je suis amoureux Imayoshi ! Toi et personne d'autres !"** Se déclara finalement Liu à celui qu'il avait aimé depuis tout ce temps.

Imayoshi se stoppa dans ce qu'il était en train de faire car les gouttes qui était entrain de se former dans ses yeux l'empêchaient de voir clair dans le mirroir.

Liu venait vraiment de lui avouer qu'il était amoureux de lui ? De lui faire la déclaration qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre ?

**"Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, je suis fou amoureux de toi Shoichi ! Je suis dingue de toi depuis le jour où tu as répondu à ce coup de téléphone destiné à Yuto ! Je t'aime depuis les premiers mots qu'on s'est échangés !"** Continuait sa déclaration le joueur de Yosen qui avait juste besoin d'être enfin honnête à cent pour cent avec ses sentiments et d'ouvrir son coeur à Imayoshi.

Imayoshi porta sa main à son visage et sécha ses larmes. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de pleurer ! Il devait rester concentré et finir au plus vite pour aller rejoindre Liu !

À cette pensée Imayoshi sentit une vague de motivation l'envahir et il repris ce qu'il faisait avec une aisance déconcertante.

**"Moi aussi je suis dingue de toi Liu ! Depuis toujours ! Depuis la première fois où mes yeux se sont posés sur toi !"** Répondu le plus petit en posant sa paire de sciseaux sur le bord du lavabo pour admirer le résultat final de sont assez bon boulot.

Imayoshi se regarda dans le mirroir et esquissa un petit sourire ! Sans lunettes et avec cette nouvelle coiffure il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas mal !

**"Quand j'ai entendu que Yuto allait débarquer ici, j'ai tout de suite pensé à me venger de toi en sortant avec lui juste sous ton nez, mais depuis que tu as retiré tes lunettes et que tu ne plisses plus les yeux pour rien, je te trouves vraiment trop mignon et je sais que je n'aurai pas la force de te faire du mal avec Yuto, ni d'attendre plus longtemps pour me mettre avec toi alors j'ai renoncé à me venger et j'irai à ce rendez-vous romantique avec Yuto dans un but purement amical et désintérêssé car la seule personne qui m'intérêsse c'est toi !"** Révéla Liu quand brusquement, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit devant lui et qu'il tomba nez à nez avec...

**"Levi Ackerman ?"** Fut la première chose qui venu aux lèvres de Liu quand il apperçut Imayoshi avec sa nouvelle coiffure.

**"J'ai fais ce que je pouvais pour que ça ne soit pas trop mal. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ça te plaît ?"** Demanda Imayoshi en fixant Liu dans l'attente de sa réponse.

**"J'adore ! Tu ressembles à Levi Ackerman et j'ai toujours eu un faible pour Levi Ackerman depuis que j'ai découvert SNK au collège !"** Etait super enthousiaste Liu qui trouvait Imayoshi juste trop beau comme ça.

**"Levi Ackerman ? Moi c'était la même coupe que Takao que je voulais !"** Était assez déçu Imayoshi.

**"T'es cheveux sont plus courts et ta raie est sur le côté, ça fait carrément plus Levi que Takao, et ce n'est pas plus mal vu que Levi a toujours été mon gros crush et que tu es toi aussi mon gros crush !"**

**"Donc ça me va bien ? Ça me change beaucoup tu ne trouves pas ?"** Demanda Imayoshi avec un grand sourire content que sa coupe plaise à Liu, content de plaire à Liu.

**"Ça te va trop bien ! Et ça te change grave ! Ça met en valeur tout ton charme !"** Lui confirma à nouveau le joueur de Yosen en se baissant pour porter Imayoshi qui par refléxe entoura ses jambes autout de la taille de Liu et ses bras autour de son cou alors que Liu avait ses mains sous ses fesses.

**"Merci Liu."** Dit Imayoshi en posant ses lèvres sur celles du géant pour un tendre baiser que ce dernier accepta volontier.

* * *

**"Bébé ça va ? Je te trouves bizarre ?"** demanda Midorima qui était au salon assis sur le canapé avec son chéri à côté de lui la tête posé sur une de ses épaules.

**"Je vais bien."** Répondu simplement Hanamiya qui pensait à pleins de choses à la fois et surtout au bébe qu'il avait dans le ventre.

**"D'habitude tu adores mettre ton grain de sel et envenimer les histoires des autres mais pendant la réunion de tout à l'heure tu n'as pas dit un mot alors que Yuta-san et Narumi se sont disputés et que Hara a tapé une crise à son ex et qu'il se soit fait plaquer devant tout le monde juste après...C'est très inhabituel de ta part."** Avait bien remarqué Midorima.

**"Je suis fatigué c'est tout."**

**"J'ai l'impréssion qu'il y a plus que juste de la fatigue ! Tu ne serais pas malade par hasard ?"**

**"Je ne pense pas. C'est juste un petit coup de barre avant de repartir de plus belle pour me foutre des gens t'inquiète."** Répondu Hanamiya avec un petit rire histoire de ne plus trop éveiller les soupçons de son homme.

**"Si tu le dit."** Etait loin de tomber dans le panneau Midorima.

* * *

**"Ouais vas-y Mibuchi je t'écoute, tu veux me parler de quoi ?"** Demanda Seto qui était avec son ex sur le terrain de street au fond du jardin.

**"Seto... Je suis toujours amoureux de toi et je veux qu'on se remette ensemble !"** Révéla le joueur de Rakuzan sous le regard surpris du joueur de Kirisaki Daiichi.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37**

**"Tu viens de dire quoi ?"** Demanda Seto les yeux écarquillés, et qui n'était absolument pas sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu.

Mibuchi se figea un instant... Il venait de dire n'importe quoi !

**"Désolé je me suis emmêlé ! Je voulais dire que j'aurai aimé qu'on soit toujours ensemble !"** Se corrigea vite le brun de Rakuzan qui ne voulait pas du tout se remettre avec son ex surtout après qu'il l'ait déjà trompé une fois.

**"Donc tu ne veux te remettre en couple avec moi ?"**

**"NON NON ! Pas du tout ! Tu es avec Kotaro et je pense que vous ètes parfait ensemble !.. C'est juste que t'oublier me prend beaucoup plus de temps que ce que j'aurai voulu et j'avais besoin de te le dire..."** Expliqua Mibuchi qui n'arrivait plus à faire semblant de ne pas être touché par sa rupture avec Seto et avait besoin de lui confier ses véritables sentiments.

**"Donc tu es juste venu me dire que tu avais toujours des sentiments pour moi sans arrières pensées ?"** Ne comprenait pas vraiment le but de cette révelation Seto.

**"Oui je suis juste venu te dire ça parce que je n'arrive plus à garder ça pour moi."** Confirma Mibuchi tête baissé qui se sentait complétement ridicule d'être toujours attaché à un mec qui l'avait trahit.

**"Ok... je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire d'autre..."** Etait assez gêné Seto qui ne voyait pas quoi dire de mieux.

**"Tu n'as rien à dire t'inquiète ! C'est juste moi qui avait besoin de vider mon sac."**

**"Et Okamura ? Tu lui en as parlé ? C'est plus lui que cette révélation va toucher !"**

**"Non... pas encore... Je n'ose pas lui faire face pour tout te dire."** Avoua Mibuchi qui se sentait très mal d'avoir fait espérer le capitaine de Yosen pendant plus de trois mois.

**"Tu l'as vraiment aimé au moins ?"**

**"Non..."** Révéla Mibuchi.** "Je l'apprécie énormément ! C'est un mec super qui pendant ces trois mois m'a permis de me sentir bien, aimé et de ne pas sombrer dans la tristesse ! J'ai sincèrement apprécier cette _"relation"_ avec lui et psychologiquement il serait parfait pour moi ! Mais le physique joue quand même un rôle majeur dans un couple et je n'ai malheureusement aucune vrai attirance physique pour Kenichi ! Il a un corps de rève et il est vraiment incroyable au lit, mais quand je regarde son visage, je ne ressent rien... ou pire du dégoût..."** Avait honte d'employer ce genre de mot Mibuchi envers un garçon qui avait été si adorable avec lui.

**"Ouais je vois, c'est assez compliqué effectivement."** Constata Seto.

**"Mais je vais lui parler ne t'inquiète pas !"** Sourit légèrement Mibuchi. **"Merci de m'avoir écouter !"** Dit-il en voulant retourner vers la villa quand il sentit son poigné être retenu.

Seto avait retenu Mibuchi et l'avait tiré vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Le joueur de Rakuzan était dans les bras de son ex et était très surpris de cette soudaine accolade.

**"Je suis sincèrement désolé Mibuchi..."** Murmura dans le cou du brun Seto qui se sentait coupable de tout le mal collatéral que sa tromperie avec causé. **"Même si je ne t'aime plus comme avant je veux que tu sâches que je tiens toujours à toi et que tu auras toujours mon soutient quoi qu'il arrive." **Lui confia Seto.

**"Merci..."** Répondu Mibuchi en entourant ses bras autour de son cou pour une embrassade plus sincère.

Du côté du salon, Hayama et Okamura qui avaient tout les deux vu leurs petits amis respectives ensemble sur le terrain de streetbasket s'étaient rejoints dans le jardin et observaient le calîn au loin sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

**"De quoi est-ce qu'ils parlaient ? Pourquoi ils se prennent dans les bras ?!"** Commençait à paniquer le blond de Rakuzan qui n'aimait pas du tout voir son chéri aussi tactil avec son ex.

Okamura lui regardait la scène sans être touché plus que ça. Pour lui, tout ça était plus que prévisible !

**"Ne t'inquiète pas Hayama, je suis sûr que tout ira bien pour ton couple. Seto est déjà sortit avec Reo et l'a trompé pour être avec toi... Si c'etait pour se remettre avec lui, il ne l'aurai jamais trompé, donc tu n'as rien à craindre, ton mec t'aime !"** Le rassuera le géant.

**"Et toi ? Tout ira bien pour toi aussi ?"**

**"Ouais, tout ira bien pour moi aussi..."** Répondu Okamura en s'en allant et laissant seul Hayama.

Du côté du terrain Seto et Mibuchi s'etaient détaché l'un de l'autre et étaient près à retourner dans la villa.

**"Oh Kotaro est dehors ! Tu penses qu'ils nous a vu ?"** Demanda Seto qui avançait avec Mibuchi en direction de Kotaro qui etait devant la porte vitrée qui faisait la séparation entre le jardin et le salon.

**"Sûrement."** Repondu Mibuchi.

**"Putain ! J'ai vraiment pas la tête à m'embrouiller, surtout que je n'ai rien fait de mal pour le coup !"** Était déjà saoulé Seto.

**"Je lui expliquerai tout si tu veux !"** Proposa Mibuchi qui etait celui qui avait prit Seto à part.

**"Non je vais lui parler moi même ! Toi va discuter avec Okamura."**

**"Ok."** Accepta Mibuchi qui se demandait d'ailleurs où est-ce que son _"petit ami"_ se cachait.

Les deux bruns arrivèrent au niveau du blond et Seto pouvait lire l'inquiètude dans le regard de son chéri.

**"Je vous laisse."** Dit à voix basse Mibuchi en laissant le couple pour aller chercher le géant de Yosen.

**"Tu nous a vu ?"** Demanda directement Seto à son copain.

Hayama ne répondit pas et se blottit simplement dans les bras de son homme les larmes aux yeux.

Seto soupira. Il les avait vu visiblement et avait très certainement également mal interprété le calîn de réconfort amical qu'il avait fait à Mibuchi.

**"Bébé regarde moi..."** Demanda Seto à voix basse en décollant son petit ami de son torse.

Hayama s'éxecuta et regarda son petit ami avec ses grands yeux verts embués par quelques larmes.

Le coeur de Seto ratta un battement.

**"Kotaro, qui est mon petit ami ?"**

**"Moi."** Répondu le blond avec un ton triste.

**"Qui est la seule personne qui arrive à me garder éveillé quand je suis fatigué ?"**

**"Moi."**

**"Avec qui je me réveil tous les matins et m'endors tous les soirs ?"**

**"Moi."**

**"Qui est mon petit chaton d'amour ?"** Demanda Seto en caressant la joue du blond qui se mit automatiquement à sourire.

**"Moi."**

**"De qui je suis juste complètement fou amoureux ?"**

**"Moi."** Répondu le blond qui avait vu sa peur s'envoler en quelques phrases.

**"Et qui ve me sucer la bite ce soir ?"** Demanda Seto avec un sourire au coin.

**"Mo... Arrête t'es vraiment bête Kentaro !"** S'énerva faussement le blond de Rakuzan en frappant son cheri.

**"Je rigole c'est bon !... Et pour Mibuchi il voulait me dire qu'il ne m'avait pas oublié et qu'il avait toujours des sentiments pour moi."**

**"Vraiment ?"** S'étonna le blond.** "Pourtant il est avec Okamura et n'arrête pas de dire qu'il est fou de lui et qu'ils sont heureux ensemble !"**

**"Je sais mais en fait il faisait semblant ou il pensait qu'il l'aimait alors qu'au fond ce n'etait pas le cas."** Lui expliqua Seto.

**"Ah bon !? J'ai mal au coeur pour Okamura, Takao était déjà sortit pour de faux avec lui au camp de Miami, mais c'etait vraiment rapide, alors qu'avec Mibuchi ça fait quand même trois mois qu'ils sont ensemble ! Okamura aura le coeur brisé !"** S'inquiétait pour le géant de Yosen Hayama.

**"Ouais je sais, leur histoire est super compliqué."** Ajouta Seto en prenant son chéri dans ses bras.

**"J'aime trop tes calîns !"** S'exclama Hayama dans les bras du plus grand.

**"Et moi je t'aime trop toi !"** Répliqua seto.

* * *

De son côté, Mibuchi arpentait les couloirs de la villa à la recherche du géant de Yosen sans l'apercevoir nul part, quand il se rendu compte qu'il avait verifié partout sauf dans l'endroit le plus logique...Le chambre !

Mibuchi changea alors rapidement de direction et se rendit dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le reste de Rakuzan et son "petit ami".

Le brun de Rakuzan pouvait entendre du bruit à l'intèrieur de la chambre et compris vite qu'Okamura devait effectivement se trouver là alors il entra dans la pièce et tomba comme prévu sur le capitaine de Yosen en train de...

**"Je pars !"** S'exclama directement Okamura qui n'avait même pas besoin de se tourner vers la porte pour savoir que la personne qui venait d'entrer était Mibuchi Reo.

Le géant était en train de vider sa partie du dressing dans ses valises et s'apprêtait comme il l'avait annoncer à quitter les lieux.

**"Tu...Tu quittes le camp de vacances ?!"** S'etonna Mibuchi qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Okamura faisait ses valises alors qu'il n'était pas censé être au courant de sa conversation avec Seto et qu'il ne lui avait encore rien avoué de ses véritables sentiments.

Okamura se mit à rire ! Lui quitter ces vacances ? JAMAIS ! Et surtout pas pour Mibuchi !

**"Je ne part pas de la villa, je change juste de chambre, et si je n'en trouve pas une avec de la place, je dormirait sur un lit de la salle de cinéma c'est pas grave."** Expliqua Simplement Okamura.

**"Kenichi tu... tu nous as vu avec Seto... dans le jardin ?"** Compris vite Mibuchi.

**"Oui je vous ai vu, et même si je ne vous ai pas entendu, je pense savoir ce que vous vous ètes dit...Ou plutôt ce que tu as dit..."**

Okamura n'était pas le capitaine de Yosen pour rien ! Okamura était un garçon sage et réfléchit. Quelqu'un de mature, de posé, qui savait quand il fallait se battre et aussi quand il fallait renoncer... Et en ce qui concernait sa relation avec le joueur de Rakuzan, il savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, plus rien à expliquer et qu'il fallait juste renoncer, laisser tomber et partir sans se retourner.

**"Kenichi je sais que tu dois avoir une idée de ce que j'ai dit à Seto mais j'aimerai t'expliquer ce que je ressens avec mes propres mots s'il te plaît."** Tenait tout de même à faire un point sur leur relation Mibuchi et à s'expliquer et surtout s'excuser au près de l'autre garçon comme il se devait.

**"Tes propres mots ? Laisse moi réfléchir... Tu as du employer le mot "dégoût" au moins une fois vu que c'est ce que j'inspire à tout le monde !... Ose dire que je me trompe !"** Demanda Okamura en regardant Reo avec un air très sèrieux.

**"Oui mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !"**

**"C'est exactement ce que je crois ! Je te dégoûte mais je te suis tombé dessus au moment où tu avais besoin de te sentir aimé et de ne pas trop souffrir de la tromperie de Seto, alors tu as voulu te forcer à m'aimer, tu as vraiment voulu croire en nous deux, mais tes vrais sentiments sont finalement revenus à la surfarce et tu t'es souvenu que j'etais moche, et que je te dégoûtait, et tu te sens mal parce que je suis gentil et que je suis vraiment tomber amoureux de toi... Je connais la chanson ! Tu ne seras sûrement pas le dernier à me faire souffrir donc ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."** Conclu le capitaine de Yosen qui ne voulait absolument pas entendre les explications et les excuses de Mibuchi.

**"Kenichi...Je suis vraiment désolé ! Mais je veux que tu saches que j'ai vraiment apprécier sortir avec toi ! Vraiment ! Tu es un mec en or et tu mérites mieux que moi... beaucoup mieux que moi..."** S'excusa tout de même Mibuchi qui se sentait honteux.

Okamuta ne répondit pas et continua à récupérer ses affaires.

**"Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! C'est à moi ça !"** S'ecria Mibuchi en voyant Okamura prendre un sweat à capuche noir.

**"Techniquement il est à moi."** Le corrigea Okamura à qui appartenait effectivement le vêtement.

**"Mais je dors avec tous les soirs depuis trois mois ! Il a ton odeur et sa m'apaise de dormir dedans, j'ai l'impression de dormir dans tes bras..."** Expliqua Mibuchi qui même si il n'était pas tombé amoureux et ne trouvait pas l'autre garçon très beau avait tout de même été très attaché à lui. **"Je n'arriverai pas à dormir sans."**

**"Tu pourras t'en passer je pense."** Dit Okamura en rangeant le sweat dans sa valise. **"Pareil pour ça !"** Ajouta t-il en récupérant la carte d'anniversaire qu'il avait offert à Mibuchi où il lui avait écrit une belle déclaration d'amour. **" Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu gardes ça avec toi alors que je te dégoûte ?"**

**"Parce que c'est mignon et que j'y tiens beauc..."** Mibuchi s'arrêta net de parler en voyant Okamura déchirer la carte en mille morceaux.

**"C'était la premier déclaration d'amour sous forme de poème qu'on m'ait écrite... J'aurai... J'aurai voulu la garder."** Dit Mibuchi qui avait une larme à l'oeil face à cette rupture plein de mépris que lui faisait vivre Okamura alors qu'il tenait tout de même un minimum à lui.

**"Quand on sera au Japon je passerai à Kyoto pour te rendre tes affaires que tu as laissé chez moi et j'en profiterai pour récupérer les trucs que j'ai laisser chez toi !... Bon, je pense que j'ai tout récupéré, je vais te laisser, et bien evidement ne vient plus me parler, et va bien te faire foutre par de beaux mecs !"** Clotuera la conversation Okamura avant de quitter la pièce avec ses valises sans lancer un regard à celui qu'il ne considerait même pas comme son ex vu la fausseté des sentiments qu'il avait eu pour lui.

Le capitaine de Yosen aurait voulu que leur chemins se sépares dans de meilleur condition et surtout rester poli face à Mibuchi, mais il avait mal, et avait lui aussi besoin de vider son sac.

Soudainement, le géant de Yosen sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche et le récupera aussitôt. La notification qu'il attendait était enfin là !

**"_NO PAIN, NO GAIN_ a été téléchargé sur vôtre apareil."**

Okamura esquissa un petit sourire en ouvrant l'application qui allait donner un tout nouveau tournant à sa vie.


	38. Chapter 38

_Mercii beaucoup pour ta review** GUEST** :D_

**Chapitre 38**

L'heure était arrivé pour tout le monde de partir pour les deux activitées prévues pour l'après-midi. Ainsi tout le monde étaient dehors devant la villa où deux mini bus les attendaient pour les conduire pour une partie d'entre eux à Venice Beach et pour l'autre au célèbre Universal Studio.

Mais malheureusement, ce départ que les deux filles avaient souhaité riche en excitation et en impatience était en train de prendre un tournant tout autre.

**"Mais séparez les bon sang !"** Cria Momoï en voyant les autres garçons rester statiques alors que cette histoire bébile allait partir en bagarre.

**"Tu parles à qui comme ça connard ?!"** S'exclama Silver en se postant face à face ou plutôt front contre front devant Murasakibara.

**"À toi enfoiré !"** Répondu sur le même ton énervé le violet de Yosen.

**"Hey fait pas le malin avec moi parce que je vais te défoncer pauvre merde !"**

**"J'ai pas peur de toi ! Si tu veux te battre je suis plus que prêt !"** Ne démordait pas Atsushi qui retira son élastique de son poignet pour s'attacher les cheveux.

**"Tu t'attaches les cheveux pour quoi ?! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux me défoncer !"** Se moqua de lui juste sous son nez Silver qui se fit aussitôt pousser par le violet qui n'aimait pas être sous estimé.

**"Enfoiré !"** Le poussa en retour Jason qui lança son poing en direction du visage de Murasakibara avant de se voir stoper dans son élan par Liu qui lui saisit le poignet.

**"Silver détent toi putain !"** Le gronda le brun en le retenant de toute ses forces.

**"Lâche moi ! Je vais le monter en l'aire ce pauvre con !"** Etait envahit par la rage le joueur de Joseï.

**"Viens je t'attend !"** En rajoutait une couche Murasakibara qui était retenu par Okamura de son côté.

**"Atsushi calme toi s'il te plaît ! Vôtre embrouille est ridicule !"** S'exclama Izuki qui s'etait rapproché de son copain et lui caressait le dos pour le calmer.

En effet, toute cette embrouille était partit d'une histoire très floue de bousculade dans le hall de la villa !

Silver affirmai que le violet de Yosen l'aurait volontairement bousculé sans s'excuser et Murasakibara affirme que le géant de Joseï lui aurai poussé l'épaule pour sortir de la villa sans s'excuser.

Les deux garçons s'etaient d'abord lancé de glaciales remarques avant d'ensuite s'insulter et finalement presque en venir aux mains.

Le reste du groupe qui avait été dans un premier temps surpris par cette dispute innantendu était en suite resté stoïque devant ce face à face par peur d'intervenir et de se faire pêter la gueule en se prenant un mauvais coup.

Izuki voyait très rarement son chéri en colère et le voir monter en pression de la sorte lui faisait mal au coeur car il savait que Murasakibara n'aimait pas les prises de tête.

Les deux garçons étaient maintenant loin l'un de l'autre et la tention entre eux était légèrement retombé.

**"Ça va mieux mon amour ?"** Demanda Izuki qui serrait son cheri dans ses bras pour l'aider à retrouver son calme.

**"Mouais ça peut aller."** Etait déjà plus calme qu'au debut Murasakibara qui fit un bisou sur le front de son chéri qui l'apaisait par son étreinte.

Apaisement qui était aux abonnés abscent du côté du couple Silver Takao.

**"Jason pourquoi il faut toujours que tu t'embrouilles pour rien et que tu deviennes violent et vulgaire ! Tu commences vraiment à me saouler ! Sois un peu plus mature des fois ! Tu viens de t'embrouiller pour un petit coup d'épaule quand on était tous collé les uns aux autres pour sortir de la villa pour se rendre aux mini bus ! Biensûr qu'il y allait avoir des bousculade !"** S'énerva contre son copain Takao qui detestait ce côté agressif et vulgaire que son homme avait trop souvent à son goût.

**"Kazunari je t'emmerde !"** Lui répondu Silver sur un ton bien agressif comme adorait Takao.

**"Arrête, ne lui parle pas comme ça t'abuses !"** Intervenu Nash qui ne validait pas le comportement de son meilleur ami envers son petit ami.

**"Jason t'es sèrieux quand tu me parles comme ça à moi ?!"** S'emporta également Takao qui détestait plus que tout quand Silver lui parlait comme à n'importe qui d'autre.

**"Je te parle à toi ! Je t'emmerde toi et tes leçons de maturité ! Je fais ce que je veux alors ferme là !"** Continuait dans la vulgarité Silver qui detestait quand Kazunari lui donnait des leçons.

**"Nash éloigne-le de moi s'il te plaît... "** Demanda au blond Takao qui savait que si Silver continuait il allait vite se retrouver avec son mec et son enfant séparé de lui.

**"Et toi va te faire foutre Kazunari !" **Ne se calmait pas Jason qui quand il était énervé ne faisait absolument pas la part des choses.

**"Aller viens Silver..."** S'éxecuta Nash en s'éloigant avec le géant qui avait toujours les nerfs à vifs.

**"Ca va Takao ?! Je viens de voir Silver te crier dessus !"** S'exclama Kise qui avait vu que les embrouilles continuaient du côté de Silver mais avec son petit ami cette fois-ci.

**"Je vais bien..."** Répondu à voix basse Takao qui faisait tout pour ne pas verser de larmes.

Quans son homme était comme ça il ne le reconnaissait pas du tout ! Il ne l'aimait pas du tout ! Ce Jason silver là n'était pas celui dont il était fou amoureux et n'était pas celui dont il voulait être amoureux !

**"Silver est super gentil et adorable quand il veut mais quand il est en colère comme ça je me demande vraiment comment tu fais pour ne pas le quitter sur le champ !"** Confia son avis sur le sujet Kise. **"Si il est capable de t'insulter comme ça à cause d'une bousculade avec Murasakibara alors qu'il te dit être fou de toi la minute d'avant imagine ce qu'il pourrait te faire pour une embrouille plus sèrieuse, genre te voir parler de trop près avec un mec ! Imagine si il lève un jour la main sur toi ! Où pire, sur vôtre enfant !" **

En entendant le dernière remarque de son meilleur ami, le sang de takao se glaça d'un seul coup !

Silver était capable de lever la main sur lui, où pire, leur ENFANT ?!

En temps normal Takao aurait rejeté cette idée en trouvant ça purement impossible et ridicule ! Mais ce n'était pas la première fois que silver s'énervait contre lui avec agréssivité et visiblement sa dernière menace de rupture était vite sortit de l'esprit du géant de Joseï alors là tout de suite, Takao n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rejetter cette idée !

**"Jason... Jason ne serais pas capable de lever la main sur moi ou son enfant hein ?"** Retourna la question à Kise Takao.

**"J'aimerai te dire qu'il ne le fera jamais, mais je n'en suis pas sûr."** Répondu le blond qui espérait pour son ami que pour ce sujet on pouvait dire _jamais_.

**"Silver tu déconnes grave putain ! T'as vu comment t'as parlé à ton mec ?! En plus il est enceinte, imagine si il te quitte et ne veux pas que tu vois ton enfant ! N'oublie pas qu'il est dans son ventre et pas dans le tient ! Takao aura toujours le dernier mot concernant vôtre enfant et tu pourrais les perdre tous les deux si tu ne te calme pas vite !"** Le recadra son ami Nash qui ne comprenait pas comment Silver pouvait encore oser avoir un tel comportement avec son chéri quand il avait autant à perdre au moindre faux pas.

**"C'est bon j'avais les nerfs et je me suis vite emporter sans mesurer mes paroles ! Je vais m'excuser quand on sera à la plage ! Takao sais très bien que je l'aime, que je suis accro à lui et que je suis juste un gros con quand je suis en colère ! Il va me pardonner ce n'est rien de grave, je ne perdrai ni mon mec ni mon bébé , c'était juste un gros accrochage sans conséquence aussi grave que celle que tu énumères !"** Calma le jeu Silver qui s'était calmé et regrettait comme toujours les mots qu'il avait eu sous le coup de la colère.

**"Bon bon ! Maintenant que le calme est revenu, ce serait bien qu'on parte enfin en activité les garçons !"** Les interpella Riko qui en avait marre de voir le planning être décalé pour des gamineries.

**"Attend il manque Hanamiya et Midorima !"** S'exclama Kuroko.

**"Hanamiya est toujours malade ?!"** Demanda la rose.

En effet, après avoir prétendu au près de Midorima que son inquiètude pour sa grossesse inatendue dont il n'était pas informé était juste de la fatigue, Hanamiya avait été prit par la suite d'un virulent mal de ventre et de vomissements à répétition !

Midorima qui n'avait jamais vu son chéri malade avait vite paniqué et était resté au près de lui dans les toilettes pour rassurer le brun alors qu'il était perdu entre les larmes et la douleurs.

**"Non il va un peu mieux mais du coup ils n'avaient pas préparé leurs affaires pour partir en activité donc ils ont juste un peu de retard !"** Expliqua où en était la situation Yamazaki qui comme le reste de la villa mis à part Takao et Silver n'en savait pas plus sûr la véritable raison de l'état de santé de son capitaine.

**"C'est bon on est là !"** S'exclama Midorima en descendant les quelques marches de l'entrée de la villa en tenant son petit ami Hanamiya par la main, petit ami qui comme tout le monde le constatait avait une petite mine.

**"Super on va pouvoir y aller !"** S'ecria Riko soulagé. **"Tu te sens mieux Hanamiya !? Tu te sens vraiment aptes à venir, sinon tu peux rester te reposer ici avec Midorima si tu veux !"** Lui proposa tout de même la brune qui ne voulait pas prendre plus de risque.

**"Non ! Je veux aller en activité et surtout je ne veux pas priver Shintaro d'aller à Universal Studio !"** S'ecria Hanamiya qui n'avait pas oublié qu'il devait aller voir le médécin avec Takao et Silver pour leur grossesses à tout les deux.

**"Universal n'est pas comparable avec ta santé mon amour ! Si tu veux rester te reposer on restera !"** S'écria Midorima qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire d'Universal Studio quand il sagissait de la santé de celui qu'il aimait.

**"Non ça va aller je te promet ! La plage me fera surement du bien et je veux que tu kiffes aussi de ton côté !"** Insista Hanamiya qui ne devait absolument pas louper ce rendez-vous chez le médecin de la fécondité masculine surtout si ils devaient parler avortement !

**"Ok comme tu veux !"** Accepta le choix du brun Riko.

**"Moi je pense que tu devrais accompagner Takao et silver à l'hopital histoire de passé une consultation avec un généraliste pendant qu'eux iront voir le spécialiste de la fécondité !"** Proposa l'aire de rien Momoï.

**"C'est une très bonne idée ! Ca me rassuera de savoir que tu va voir le médecin !"** S'exclama Midorima ravie.

Momoï était un génie pensa Hanamiya qui grâce à la rose avait enfin un échapatoire pour accompagner l'autre couple de futur parents.

**"Ok j'irai si ça vous fait plaisir..."** Fit mine d'accepter à contre coeur le capitaien de Kirisaki Daiichi.

**"Je m'occuperai de lui pour toi Midorima ne t'inquiète pas !"** Prit la parole Takao en se mettant à côté d'Hanamiya.

**"Merci Takao."** Etait content Midorima qui esperait que son chéri lui revienne en pleine santé.

**"Cool ! Maintenant que tout est clair on peut enfin monter dans ces mini bus !"** Déclara pour la énième fois Riko en montant en tête avec la rose dans le bus d'Universal Studio où elles avaient toutes les deux décidé d'aller vu que Yuta-san était maintenant là et s'occuperait de gérer le groupe plage.

Le groupe Universal Studio n'avait pas perdu de temps et les duo pour s'asseoir dans le bus avaient vite été formé de façon simple et logique:

-Momoï et Riko, les deux best friends !

-Kuroko et Susa, le couple fusionnel et inséparable.

-Teppeï et Mayuzumi, le couple discret mais solide.

-Kasamatsu et Hyuga, le couple de capitaine.

-Sakuraï et Fukui, les deux mecs séparés de leur copains qui s'entende bien.

-Akashi et Nebuya, le couple où les opossés s'attire comme deux véritable aimants.

-Moriyama et Kobori, le couple fleur bleu d'âme soeurs.

-Nash et Narumi, les coéquipiers et potes.

-Midorima et Kise, les deux amoureux possessifs.

-Mibuchi et Koganeï, l'ex et le frère d'Haïzaki.

-Aomine et Otsubo, le couple dépendant l'un de l'autre.

-Liu et Imayoshi, les âmes soeurs fraichement réunis.

Du côté du groupe Venice Beach, la formation des duos était beaucoup plus compliqué. Le groupe était encore dehors devant leur bus à essayer de trouver le meilleur partenaire alors que les autres étaient déjà en route.

**"Kosuke !"** Commença Yû avant de se faire stopper net.

**"Non ! Tu m'as baiser comme un objet pendant plus de deux heures en allant beaucoup trop vite, beaucoup trop profond et beaucoup trop fort ! Être actuellement debout devant toi me fait souffrir et m'asseoire me fera souffrir aussi et tout ça à cause de toi ! donc je refuse de m'asseoir avec toi !"** Bouda Wakamatsu qui n'avait pas envie de voir Yû là tout de suite.

**"Je suis désolé mais tu étais tellement beau et tellement bandant au lit ! Plus je te faisait l'amour plus j'avais envie de te faire l'amour ! Ton beau visage m'a piégé dans un cercle vicieux dont il était très difficile pour moi de m'échaper ! Donc en faite c'est ta faute si tu es dans cette état ! Il ne fallait pas être aussi attirant !"**

**"Je n'ai pas la tête à rigoler là..."** Dit Wakamatsu totalement blasé en montant dans le bus tout seul.

**"Yûyû ! Tu va t'asseoir avec moi hein ?!"** S'exclama Yuta-san en venant vers son fils et en sautant dans ses bras.

**"Si tu veux..."** Répondit-il en montant dans le bus avec son père accroché à lui comme un koala à son arbre dégouté de ne pas être assis avec son nouveau mec.

**"Tu t'assoies avec moi ?"**

**"Tu te fous de moi j'espère ?!"** S'exclama Takao en voyant Silver venir vers lui comme une fleure, comme si il ne s'était rien passé juste avant.

**"Je suis désolé de la façon dont je t'ai parlé Kazunari, j'étais énervé et je n'ai pas mesuré mes mots excuse moi !"** Présenta ses excuses le géant la tête baissé honteux d'avoir eu comme toujours un mauvais comportement avec son chéri qui était trop souvent victime de son mauvais charactère.

**"Et bien maintenant c'est moi qui suis énervé donc je n'ai pas envie de m'assoire avec toi !"** Etait très remonté Takao.

**"Bébé je suis vraiment désolé alors arrête de bouder vient là !"** Insista Silver en atirant son chéri dans ses bras pour le sérrer contre lui. **"Pardone moi mon amour, je t'aime..."**

**"Lâche-moi..." **Le repoussa un Takao qui retenait ses larmes aussi fort que possible.

Silver ne comprenait jamais rien !

Silver ne comprenait pas qu'il ne devait pas s'excuser à chaque fois mais tout simplement arrêter d'avoir ce comportement à chaque fois !

**"Mais tu es enceinte, tu as besoin que je sois prêt de toi !"** Tenta tout ce qu'il pouvait silver pour rester avec son chéri.

**"Le fait que je sois enceinte ne t'as pas empêché de m'insulter..."** Takao ne regardait pas son petit ami dans les yeux et fixait le sol, Jason compris alors que Takao était vraiment bléssé et ne voulait pas lui parler.

**"Ok, je te laisse alors... Et une fois de plus, je suis vraiment désolé..."** S'excusa une dernière fois Jason en allant monter dans le bus.

**"Bon... Tu t'assoies avec moi Hanamiya ?"** Demanda Takao après un long soupire au capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi qui avait assiter à la scéne avec Silver.

**"Tu t'es disputé avec ton mec ?"** Demanda Hanamiya qui ne comprenait pas bien comment ce couple pourtant si beau et amour pouvait être aussi dur et froid l'un envers l'autre.

**"Oui mais bon je n'ai pas envie de parler de lui pour l'instant..."** Coupa court le joueur de Shutoku. **"Et toi ça va ?"** Changea vite de sujet le faucon.

**"Je sais pas, j'ai super mal au ventre et j'ai du vomir une dizaine de fois ! Tu n'as pas eu tout ça toi et je n'ai jamais entendu parler de tout ces symptômes en début de grossesse donc ça me fait super peur pour moi, mais surtout pour mon bébé ! J'ai peur qu'un truc se passe mal !"** Expliqua sa crainte Hanamiya à Takao qui était son seul soutient par rapport à sa grosses et le seul qui pouvait le comprendre vu qu'il était dans la même situation.

Takao ne répondit pas drectement et prit tout simplement l'autre garçon dans ses bras.

**"Ne t'inquiètes pas, ton bébé n'aura rien et toi non plus ! Les grossesses sont vécu différemment par chacun donc tu n'as pas à avoir peur ok ! De toute façon on ira voir le médecin pour qu'il t'explique tout et je serais toujours là aussi si tu à besoin de soutient !"** Esseya de le rassurer comme il pouvait Takao qui était très touché par la situation d'Hanamiya et le trouvait étonnement très attendrisant depuis qu'il avait apris pour sa grossesse.

**"Merci, mais ça me dérange de te mettre la pression avec ma grossesse alors que tu as déjà la tienne à gérer !"** Se sentait coupable le brun de Kirisaki. **"Moi aussi j'aimerai avoir mon mec avec moi pour vivre tout ça au lieu de devoir affronter toutes ces nouvelles choses super stressantes tout seul..."** Etait très mal Hanamiya de ne pas avoir un copain près à assumer un bébé aussi jeune.

**"Non non ne dit pas ça ! Tu ne me mets aucune pression ! Je suis super content de t'aider ! Et avec l'embrouille qu'on vient d'avoir moi aussi je vais peut être devoir vivre ma grossesse, mon accouchement, et qui sait, peut être aussi l'éducation de mon enfant tout seul..."** Dit Takao qui n'avait malheureusement pas réussi à retenir une larme qui était venu couler sur sa joue.

**"Quoi ?! C'est à ce point là !"** Etait plus que surpris Hanamiya.

**"Oui c'est à ce point là ! C'est arrivé au point que je remette vraiment nôtre avenir ensemble en question !"** Avoua Takao.** "D'ailleurs je ne veux pas qu'il vienne à l'hôpital avec moi !"** Décida le brun de Shutoku.

**"Mais c'est aussi son enfant !"**

**"Tant que je n'en aurai pas décidé autrement ce bébé sera seulement le mien !" **Etait catégorique Takao.

**"Bon... Donc y ira juste tout les deux ?"**

**"Oui ! Tu n'es pas content de partager ce moment inoubliable de nos vies avec moi ?! On fera surement nos premières échographie ! Ce sera trop bien !"** Etait content de ne pas vivre ça complètement seule le meneur de Shutoku et de partager cette nouvelle expèrience avec Hanamiya.

**"Si ! Bien sûr que je suis content d'y aller avec toi !"** Avoua Hanamiya qui s'était étonnement très vite attaché à Takao depuis qu'ils partageaient un point commun aussi magnifique !

**"Donc tu t'assoies avec moi oui ou non ?"** Redemanda Takao.

**"Oui bien sûr !"**

**"Super !"** S'exclama Takao en serant Hanamiya dans ses bras sous les regards perplexe du reste de Kirisaki Daiichi qui trouvaient leur capitaine très trèèèèès bizarre depuis un petit moment...

* * *

_/ 45 minutes plus tôt /_

**"Mitsuhiro ! Kiyoshi et moi on va sortir de la salle de bain et tu vas devoir m'embrasser sur la bouche biensûr, dans les 60 secondes qui suivront, sinon tu auras un gage ok ?!"** Expliqua l'enjeu Yuya qui était avec son grand frère Kiyoshi dans la salle de bain de leur chambre avec Hayakawa et allait mettre son petit ami à l'épreuve.

**"C'est tout ?! Je m'attendais à bien pire quand tu m'as parlé de preuve d'amour !"** Etait tout content Hayakawa qui allait relever le _"défit"_ de Yuya en une seconde.

**"Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi, j'espère que tu vas assumer ! J'ai le chrono en main et il commencera quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrira ok !"**

**"Ok !"** Acquiessa Mitsuhiro qui vit la porte s'ouvrir et qui s'apprêta à aller embrasser son copain comme jamais quand il se s'arrêta net stupéfait.

Lequel était son petit ami au juste ?!

Les frères Miyaji venaient de sortir de la salle de bain et contre toute attente et surtout celles d'Hayakawa les deux garçons qui s'étaient toujours ressemblé se ressemblait là tout de suite comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Comme deux véritables jumeaux ! Tout les deux grand, blond, aux yeux vert, aux magnifiques torses nus aux muscles superbement dessinés, aux jeans identique et au cheveux courts ! TOUT LES DEUX COURTS !

Hayakawa était en train de paniquer pour quatres raisons : Il venait d'apprendre que la coiffure était la seule chose qui différenciaient physiquement les frères Miyaji, le chronomètre était en train de tourner et le cage le guettait, il avait devant lui son homme idéal physiquement X2, et enfin il avait juste envie de les embrasser tous les deux !

**"Temps écoulé ! Tu as malencontreusement perdu mon chéri d'amour !"** S'exclama Yuya mort de rire face à la défaite cuissante d'Hayakawa.

**"Je n'ai pas perdu vous m'avez piégé !" **Bouda Hayakawa.

**"Mon frère à le droit de se couper les cheveux, en quoi c'est un piège !"**

**"Et pourquoi tu t'es coupé les cheveux d'ailleurs ? Ca te va super bien mais ça m'étonne !" **Demanda Hayakawa à kiyoshi qui avait une cette idée sur uncoup de tête.

**"Ben je sais pas, j'avais juste beson de penser à autre chose que Kazuya avec qui j'ai rompu donc je me suis coupé les cheveux !"** Expliqua simplement le plus agés des fères Miyaji.

* * *

**"Bébé tu t'assoies avec moi j'imagine ?"** demanda sans vraiment demander Yuya en prenant la main de Mitsuhiro.

**"Heu... en faite je me suis dit que ce serai mieux de me mettre avec Kazuya histoire d'avoir une discussion avec lui sur nôtre relation, sa jalousie et posséssivité et sur sa rupture avec ton frère."** Proposa Hayakawa qui avait comme tout le monde assisté à la rupture de Hara et Kiyoshi Miyaji et qui avait de la peine pour Hara de le voir séparé de son blondinet.

Yuya fronça les sourcils. Ne pas faire le trajet en compagnie de son nouveau chéri le dérangeait un peu.

**"Yuya..."** Soupira Hayakawa en caressant la joue de son blondinet à lui. **"Kazuya reste mon meilleur ami, je dois être là pour lui."**

**"Ok... mais sâche que tu me devras un deuxième petit cage en plus de celui que tu as déjà dans ce cas !" **Accepta avec une contre partie le blond.

**"Ok... merci tu es le meilleur petit ami au monde !"** Le remercia Hayakawa avant de lui faire un tendre baiser sur les lèvres

Après quelques négociations, le groupe Venice Beach était enfin au complet dans leur mini bus direction la célèbre plage de Los Angeles. Les duo pour le trajet étaient les suivants:

-Okamura et Kimura, les forces tranquilles.

-Himuro et Mitobe, tout les deux séparés de leurs mecs.

-Yû et Yuta-san, le père et le fils aux visage d'anges.

-Seto et Hayama, les amoureux de la trahison.

-Murasakibara et Izuki, le couple passionné et affâmé.

-Takao et Hanamiya, les "pères célibataires".

-Kagami et Yamazaki, les âmes soeurs explosifs.

-Kawase et Haizaki, les romantiques.

-Yuya et Kiyoshi Miyaji, les frères presque jumeaux.

-Et enfin Hara et Hayakawa, les ex qui avaient beaucoup de choses à mettre à plat...


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39**

**"J'ai hâte que Kazuki débarque à la villa !"** S'exclama Narumi qui etait à côté de son ami et capitaine Nash dans le bus en direction d'Universal Studio.

**"Ah ouais ! Tu le kiff encore ou quoi ?"** S'etonna Nash de l'enthousiasme de Narumi.

**"Non pas du tout ! Je dis ça par rapport à Yuta... J'ai envie de voir si il fera toujours le fière quand mon ex sera là et qu'il nous verra proche et tout ! Il dit qu'il s'en fou de ne pas être avec moi et qu'il ne va pas me courrir après, mais je suis sûr qu'il reviendra vers moi en pleurnichant par ce que je lui manque et qu'il n'aime pas me voir avec un autre avec sa petite bouille trop mignone ! Yuta est vraiment trop craquant ! Je l'aime trop !"** Dit Narumi avec les yeux pleins de coeur en pensant au visage absolument irresistible du père des Hara.

**"Ouais j'ai aussi hâte de voir tout ça !"** Était d'accord Nash.

**"Et toi ça va mec ?"** Demanda Narumi au blond. **"T'es tout tranquil depuis le debut du séjour, tu es dans l'observation et tout mais t'as pas envie de kiffer un peu toi aussi ? Genre te rapprocher d'un gars qui te plaît par exemple ?"** Trouvait son ami bien calme Narumi.

**"Au dernier camp j'ai foutu la merde en voulant me raprocher de Yamazaki donc je prefère fair profil bas cette fois et essayer de m'intégree au groupe."** Exploqua simplement le blond qui ne voulait pas ètre à nouveau la bète noir du séjour.

**"Donc tu joues à l'hypocrite ?"**

**"Non ! Pas du tout, je veux juste montrer une autre facette de moi ! Mon côté mec bien qui est d'ailleurs plus moi-même que quand je fais le connard !"** Rectifia Nash.** "C'est comme Silver ! Il est aussi con que moi et est le premier à fouttre la merde en boîte et à se battre au lycée mais ici comme il est avec Takao on voit sourtout son côté attentionné et tout et donc tout le monde le kiff !"**

**"Ouais c'est vrai."** Aquiessa Narumi.

**"Mais de toute façon il n'y a aucun mec qui me plaît parmis les célibataires ! Liu me plaisait de ouf et il m'avait même proposé d'être son plan cul mais vu comment il est en train de galocher Imayoshi depuis qu'on est monté dans ce bus je pense que c'est plus que mort pour des parties de jambes en l'air avec lui."** Avait bien compris Nash.

**"Ah ouais c'est pas évident pour toi dit donc ! Tu dois être trop frustré de ne te taper personne non ?!"** Demanda Narumi qui connaissait l'énorme appétit sexuel de son capitaine.

**"Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point je suis frustré !"** confirma vite Nash avec un long soupire.**"Liu m'a grave mit l'eau à la bouche et voilà qu'il est en couple avec Imayoshi et qu'il me laisse en plan !"** Etait très déçu le blond.

**"Ouais c'est clair ! Donc du coup tu te branles tous les soirs en pensant à lui à la place ?"** Se moqua Narumi.

**"Ouais plus où moins... Mais ça ne me suffit plus ! J'ai envie de beaucoup plus ! J'ai envie de me faire sauvagement prendre dans tous les sens !"** Assuma totalement Nash.** " Liu m'a donné envie d'être en dessous pour une fois et j'ai grave envie d'essayer ! J'ai grave envie de me faire baiser par un grand japonais bien batit !"** En bavait presque le blond.

**"Ah ouais t'es carrément affamé ! Et tu vas le trouver où ton beau japonais en plein L.A. ?! Tu vas quand même pas attendre qu'on rentre au Japon pour trouver un mec pour te baiser ?!"**

**"Non ! Je ne vais surement pas attendre ! Je vais me trouver le mec qu'il me faut tout de suite !"** S'exclama Nash très sûr de lui en prenant son téléphone en main. **"Il est temps pour moi de me reconnecter sur NPNG !"**Annonça le blond en tapant son identifant et mot de passe dans l'application.

**"NO PAIN, NO GAIN !"** S'exclama Narumi qui connaissait très bien le sujet. **"Ouais cette appli est trop bien ! Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas aller me faire des sous dessus !"**

**"Pareil ! Mais mon compte "dominant" sur la version américaine de l'appli a été signaler et bloqué !"** Expliqua Nash. **" Donc là je vais me créer un compte "visiteur" sur la version Japonaise de l'appli."**

**"Ton compte est bloqué ? T'avais laissé tes sessions ouvertes ?"**

**"Ouais..."**

**"T'es vraiment con ! Les clients ont du graves se plaindre sur le compte de l'administrateur de l'appli qui a ensuite bloqué ton compte !"** Expliqua le brun. **"En plus il a du rembourser tellement de clients à cause de ta dispartion avec tes sessions ouvertes !"**

**"Ouais mais bon, je me lassais de l'appli et j'avais la flemme de me connecter juste pour fermer mes sessions !"** Se dénfendu le blond.

**"Moi je les aient fermés avant le dépard pour L.A. et vu que maintenant je suis sur Yuta je pense que je vais supprimer mon compte "dominant" et désinstaller l'application."** Préférait Narumi.

**"Ouais t'as raison !"** Était d'accord Nash.**"Bon voyons voir si il y a un beau donimant japonais ?"** Se demandait le blond en regard les "Hot News" sur la page d'accueille de NPNG.

**"32 CENTIMÉTRES ! Putain c'est qui ce gars !"** S'écria Narumi qui regardait le portable de Nash avec lui et dont l'attention fut vite capturer par l'une des "Hot News".

Nash cliqua vite sur la publication qui avait en titre "32 centimètres de plaisir !" Et en photo une bite qui illustrait parfaitement la chose.

**"Un nouveau "dominant" fait une arrivée en grande pompe sur NPNG avec un atout démeusuré !"** Commença à lire la publication Nash.** "Déjà classé 86 ème parmis les 2 795 "dominants" deux heures et demi après la création de son compte, "IRONDiCK" est actuellement le "dominant" avec le compte le plus vu par les "visiteurs" en une heure, et tout le monde n'attend qu'une chose, l'ouverture de ses sessions pour pouvoir tester la bête !"** Termina la lecture Nash qui se rendu aussitôt sur le compte de "IRONDiCK".

**"Ah ouais quand même !"** Dit Narumi en regardant les photos de "IRONDiCK" avec Nash.

**"Mec ce gars est actuellement en vacances à L.A. ! C'est un putain de coup de chance !" Etait tout content le capitaone de Joseï. "Mais ses sessions sont toujours fermés et i 356 "visiteurs" qui ont activés l'alerte d'ouverte de sessions ! J'arriverai jamais à temps pour avoir une place !"** Etait déçu Nash. **"J'ai trop envie de me faire baiser par ce mec putain !"**

**"3 352 ! Ces mecs n'ont surement pas du faire attention à la localisation actuel d' "IRONDiCK" et on sauter sur l'alerte ! T'inquiète la majorité d'entre eux doivent être au Japon et vont vite laisser leur place quand ils se rendront compte qu'il est à L.A. en ce moment."** Le rassuera Narumi.

**"C'est vrai tu as sûrement raison."** Retrouva espoire Nash en rangeant son portable dans sa poche.

"NPGN", ou de son intitulé complet, "NO PAIN, NO GAIN", est une application qui permet à ses utilisateurs d'offrir ou d'obtenir des préstations sexuelles.

Il existe une version de l'application pour chaque pays et pour chaque comunauté sexuelle. Concentrons nous ici sur la version Japonaise pour la communauté gay.

Au moment de la création de vôtre compte gratuit NPNG, il vous sera demandé de choisir un pseudonyme, d'entrée vôtre àge et de sélectionner un moins un statut parmis les trois suivants: dominant, dominé et visiteur.

Le dominant :

Le dominant est la plus haut statue de NPNG car c'est celui des utilisateurs qui seront adulés.

Le dominant après création de son profil avec son âge, son poids, sa taille et au moins 5 photos obligatoires montrant son torse et son pénis sous 5 angles différents pourra ouvrir ses sessions et ainsi offrir des préstations sexuelles payantes lors desquelles il aura le rôle du dominant ou "top".

Le dominé :

Le dominé et le plus bas statue de NPNG car c'est celui des utilisateurs qui seront le plus en proie aux insultes sur l'application et aux abus et agressions durant leur sessions payantes.

L' âge, le poids, la taille et 5 photos obligatoires de leur intimité leur sont également demandé.

Lors de ses sessions, le dominé aura le rôle de dominé ou "bottom".

Le visiteur :

Le visiteur est le statue neutre de NPNG car c'est celui de la majorité des utilisateurs de NPNG.

Le visiteur ne peut pas visiter le compte d'un autre visiteur mais seulements ceux des dominants et des dominés afin de s'inscrire à leurs sessions payantes et recevoir des préstations sexuelle.

Il est possible d'accumuler deux ou les trois statues.

Quand un utilisateur se connecte sur NPNG il tombe sur la page d'accueil avec les "Hot News", les publications les plus vues et liké, les "Newbies", la liste des comptes dominants et dominé créé dans les dernières 24h, et enfin le "Ranking", le top 10 des dominants et le top 10 des dominés.

Les Hot News :

Tout le monde peut publier sur la page d'acceuille et plus une publication est ouverte et liké, plus elle se retouvre dans les premières affichées, ce qui en fait des "Hot News".

Les Newbies :

Listes des comptes dominants et dominés crée dans les dernières 24h. Les visiteurs peuvent liké le compte et laisser un commentaire visiteur.

Le Ranking :

Top 10 des dominants et Top 10 des dominés.

Pour être dans le Top 10 de sont statue dominant ou dominé il faut ouvrir ses sessions et obtenir les meilleur notes de ses clients.

Les comptes présents dans le Top 10 reçoivent une prime NPNG d'au moins 600 euros.

Il y a actuellement 2 175 dominants, 2 204 dominés, et 18 443 visiteurs.

Le client :

Le client est un visiteur qui a payé pour une session et à reçu sa prestation sexuelle.

La session :

La session et le temps que le dominant ou le dominé va passer avec son client pour sa préstation sexuelle.

Les sessions peuvent durer entre 15 minutes et 2 heures et le visiteur ( future client ) doit selectionner ses options.

* * *

_/ Deux heures et demi plus tôt /_

**"NO PAIN, NO GAIN ? Tu es sur cette application Liu ?"** S'étonna Imayoshi qui était assis sur les genoux du brun de Yosen qui était lui même assis au bord du lit d'Imayoshi.

**"Ouais c'était pour baiser et me faire des tunes. Mais maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé je vais supprimer l'appli ne t'inquiète pas mon amour !"** Décida Liu en faisant un petit bisou sur les lèvres de son chéri puis un sur la joue, puis dans le cou, puis...

**"Hey ja suis là !"** S'écria Okamura qui etait assis à côté de Liu et n'était pas là pour assister à leur retrouvaille même si il les trouvait mignons ensemble et était content pour son ami.

**"Désolé."** Dit simplement Liu. **"Bon... Tu veux mon aide pour aide pour créer tes sessions c'est ça ?"**

**"Oui ! J'ai mon pseudo, j'ai créé mon profil, j'ai pris les photos et tous mais je ne comprend pas trop comment créer une session ! Je dois mettre mes options mais je comprend rien !"** Etait complétement perdu Okamura qui après sa rupture avec Mibuchi avait assez facilement trouvé une place dans une autre chambre avant de vite créer son compte sur NPNG.

**"Attend tu n'es pas en couple avec Mibuchi toi ? Pourquoi tu es sur NPNG ?"** Se demanda finalement Liu qui aux dernières nouvelles savait son capitaine fou amoureux de Mibuchi et inversement.

**"Il ne m'a jamais aimé donc on est plus ensemble."** Répondu sur un ton très désintêressé Okamura.

**"Heu... ok."** Ne souhaitait pas insister Liu.

**" "IRONDiCK" !? C'est ça ton pseudo !"** Se moqua de son choix Imayoshi.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40**

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon pseudo ?"** Ne comprenait pas Okamura ce que Imayoshi trouvait de drôle là dedans ! Il lui fallait bien un nom et les autres dominant en avaitent de tout aussi ridicules.

**"Non le nom est bien ! C'est juste qu'en le lisant je t'ai imaginé faire ça nu avec un masque d'Iron Man et ça m'a fait rire parce que ce serait vraiment tiré par les cheveux !"** N'avait pas voulu brusqué Okamura le joueur de Tôô.

En entendant la remarque d'Imayoshi, Okamura se mit à prendre ces mots en considérations.

**"Attend tu y réfléchis vraiment là ?!"** s'étonna Liu.

**"Ben je dois avouer que ce n'est pas si bête comme idée ! Je me demandai justement comment rencontrer mes clients sans qu'ils voient mon visage vu que je suis trop moche et qu'ils partiraient surement en vitesse en me voyant et iraient signaler mon compte ."**

**"Tu n'es pas moche !"**S'exclama directement Imayoshi qui ne voulait pas qu'Oakamura est une si basse estime de lui surtout que lui même savait ce que ça faisait.

**"T'inquiète Imayoshi, ça ne me fait plus de mal de savoir que j'en dégoute plus d'un."** N'était plus vraiment touché par tout ça le capitaine de Yosen.

**"Ok, donc tu vas vraiment mettre un masque d'Iron Man ?... C'est pas si bête finalement, ça excitera peut être même tes clients !"** Etait finalement plutôt pour Liu.

**"J'espère."** Aquiessa Okamura.

**"Bon... venons-en aux sessions et à leurs options !"** Repris le fil du sujet principal Liu**. "Tout d'abord tu dois choisir ta plage horaire ! Pendant combien de temps tu te vois baiser avec des mecs à la suite ?"**

**"Je sais pas... Trois heures."** Répondu Okamura qui savait qu'il avait une très bonne endurance au lit.

**"Et combien de mecs différents tu te vois baiser en trois heures ?"**

**"Heu... Trois ou quatres..."** Se sentait très gêné Okamura.

**"Ben ça va, c'est bien pour un débutant ! Moi j'en prenait maximun cinq en trois heures et c'est aussi le max de presque tout les dominants !"** Expliqua Liu. **"Bon partons sur quatre clients en trois heures ! Tu peux faire quatres sessions de 30 min avec une pause de 30 min entre chaques sessions, ou je sais pas, fait comme tu veux sachant qu'une session peut durée entre 15 min et 2 heures."**

**"Pour un début ça me semble raisonable du sex 30min, puis 30min de pause, puis encore du sex 30min et un si de suite."** Accepta ce schéma Okamura.

**"Ok donc 4 sessions de 30 min pour ce soir entre...heu... 18h et 21h par exemple ?"** Proposa Liu.

**"Ouais ça va en plus on a le droit de sortir jusqu'à 22h30 donc c'est parfait."** Etait d'accord Okamura.

En effet, les garçons avaint le droit de sortir de la villa comme bon leur semblait jusqu'à 22h30 mais personne ne le faisait vraiment par flemme et préféraient attendre les activitées prévues par les filles.

**"Ok donc maintenant tu dois choisir tes options ! C'est à dire ce que tu peux ou veux faire avec tes clients pendant les trentes minutes... Je te donne un exemple..."** Dit Liu en prenant le portable d'Okamura pour créer une session exemple.

IRONDiCK / 4 sessions de 30 minutes :

Option 1: 17h à 17h30 / 17h30 à 18h / 18h à 18h30 ( le client coche son horaire )

Option 2: Avec préliminaires / Sans préliminaires ( le client veut commencer direct la pénétration et doit donc se préparer au préalable et être éxcité avant de commencer sa session ou le client souhaite être mit dans l'ambience par le dominant pendant la session )

Option 3: SM / Sauvage et brutal / Tendre et passionné / Au feeling ( le client choisit la façon dont il préfaire se faire prendre ou laisse le dominant y aller au feeling )

Option 4: Avec baisers / Sans baisers ( le client peux vouloir être embrassé ou non durant la session )

Option 5: Avec after / Sans after ( L' After est le moment de caresses et de papouille mignone en fin de session. La majorité des dominants ne mettent pas cette option à disposition des visiteurs car il ne font ça que pour l'argent et non dans un but affectif )

**"Voilà, je t'ai créer une session exemple ! Tu peux ajouter ou supprimer des options c'est comme tu veux !"**

**"Non c'est super comme ça, je vais juste changer les horaires et ce sera parfait !"**Etait satisfait Okamura.** "Merci Liu."**

**"Derien mec."**

**"Et aussi ! ... Les rencontres se déroule où ?"** N'en savais rien Okamura.

**"Depuis les incidents de viol sur les dominées il y à trois ans et la fermeture de l'appli pendant un ans et demi, NPNG à créé des hotels consacrés aux rencontres ou tout est parfaitement encadré avec quelqu'un à l'accueille pour les clients, des chambres nettoyé pour les sessions, des salles de pause pour les dominés et dominant, des mecs pour la sécurité à l'entrée et tout le tralala ! C'est un vrai buisness légalisé ! Bosser pour NPNG c'est limilite un taff en entreprise !"** Lui expliqua bien tout Liu. **"Regarde dans NPNG Hotel in Los Angeles et inscrit toi pour 18h à 21h et tu auras une chambre niquel où te seront conduit tes clients en toute sécurité et tu pourras même taper la discute avec tes collègues dominants et dominé pendant tes pauses."**

**"Ah ouis c'est très sèrieux tout ça." **S'étonna Okamura.

**"Ouais c'est super bien encadré maintenant !"**

**"Même l'appli est mieux présenté qu'avant !" **S'exclama Imayoshi.

**"Hey ! Comment ça se fait que tu t'y connaisses !? Tu es dessus !?" **S'emporta vite Liu qui ne voulait pas que son amoureux soit sur cette appli plein de dominant en rute alors qu'il l'avait lui à disposition autant qu'il le voulait.

**"Ben je suis inscrit dessus comme tout le monde, mais je n'ai jamais osé m'inscrire à une session et je me contentait juste de mater les photos des dominant du Top 10 comme la plupart des visiteurs sur l'appli."** S'expliqua vite Imayoshi qui voyait le regard de son homme devenir très sombre.

**"T'as intêret à vite désinstaller ça ! La seule bite que tu dois mater c'est la mienne et tu peux même l'utiliser comme tu en as envie !"** Proposa Liu en regardant Imayoshi avec des coeurs dans les yeux. **"Tu es trop mignon mon bébé !... Et si on faisait une simulation de session de deux heures tout les deux ?..."** Lui murmura à l'oreille la dernière phrase Liu en commençant à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Okamura se leva vite et quitta la pièce pour laisser les deux tourtereaux vivre leur idylle entre eux.

Liu lui avait montrer tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir donc il pouvait partir tranquil.

* * *

Okamura était assis à côté de Kimura dans le bus en direction de la plage et se connecta vite à l'appli après que Kimura se soit endormis en plein milieu de leur discution sur les algues dans la mer.

Le capitaine de Yosen ouvrit l'application et n'osait pas regarder l'écran.

Celà ne faisait que un peu plus de deux heures qu'il avait créé son compte mais il avait tellement envie d'avoir des retours possitifs qu'il serait déçu de ne même pas avoir un seul like sur son profil alors qu'il n'avait même pas mit sa tête et que son corps et surtout ce qu'il avait entre les jambes étaient ses plus beaux attributs.

Bon il ne devait pas mettre la barre trop haute ! 5 likes ! Seulement 5 likes et il serait heureux !

Okamura ouvrit doucement les yeux et posa lentement son regard sur la page d'accueille et ses yeux s'équarquillèrent de surprise quand il se vu, ou plutôt sa bite, en numéro 1 des Hot News avec un nombre de vues et de likes qui était plus de l'odre des 5 mille que des 5 !

**"J'y crois pas, je suis 28ème sur 2 803 dominants !"** Ne pu s'empêcher de murmurer à voix haute le brun avant d'aller sur son compte ou les likes et les commentaires possitifs augmentaient à chacuns de ses clins d'oeils.

Okamura ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mit en valeur de toute sa vie et n'avait jamais reçu autant d'attention possitive et d'amour de la part d'autant de monde de toute sa vie, alors en voyant tout ces super retours en seulement deux heures, le géant de Yosen était aux anges et avait vu sa confiance en lui être booster fois 100 000 !

**_"Je dois ouvrir mes sessions vite !"_** Se dit dans sa tête le joueur de Yosen qui n'avait qu'une chose en tête, donner à ses fans ce qu'ils voulaient et aux plus grand nombre d'entre eux, alors il changea rapidement ses sessions et les ouvrit aussitôt.

* * *

**"Mec ! C'est bon j'ai chopé une place putain !"** S'exclama tout enthousiaste Nash qui en voyant qu'IRONDiCK avait ouvert ses sessions avait sauté sur l'ocassion en quelques secondes et s'était inscrit pour l'une d'entre elles.

**"Cool ! Et t'a pris quoi comme option ? C'est combien de temps la session d'ailleurs ?"** Demanda Narumi qui était content pour son pote qui allait enfin voir sa frustration sexuelle redescendre.

**"Il a ouvert 12 sessions de 15 minutes donc j'ai pris l'heure que j'ai pu, 20h45 à 21h, je suis le dernier client, j'ai pris sans préliminaires, au feeling, sans baisers et sans after... Merde j'ai pris sans baisers ! J'étais tellement dans la précipitation que je n'ai pas fait attention !"** Etait assez déçu Nash de devoir faire l'amour sans pouvoir embrasser son partenaire.

**"Bon au moins tu profiteras de ses 32 centimètres c'est le principal ! Mais enchainer 12 personnes toute les quinze minutes c'est super ambitieux dit donc !"** Etait creuvé rien que d'y penser Narumi.

**"C'est surtout super court 15 minutes ! Il a intêret à s'avoir s'en servirent de tous ces centimètres et à ne pas être creuvé quand ce sera mon tour surtout que je suis le dernier !"**

**"Je pense qu'il doit être doué et avoir un cardio de ouf ! Et qui sait, peut être que tu tomberas amoureux !" **Le taquina Narumi.

**"C'est juste un plan cul ! Je ne tomberai jamais amoureux d'un mec sur NPNG !"**

* * *

**"Tu ne trouves pas ça trop marrant qu'on ait quasiment le même mec !?"** Fit remarquer la chose Hayakawa à son ex copain et meilleur ami Hara de qui il était à côté dans le bus en direction de la plage.

**"On a beaucoup de points en commun mais je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'on kiffait sur les mêmes mecs 'est clair ! D'ailleurs on a eu de la chance qu'ils soit deux sinon on se serait surement embrouiller."**

**"Ou chacun aurait laisser le champ libre à l'autre et au final personne n'aurait eu le gars."** Rectifia Hayakawa.

**"C'est vrai qu'on serai plus du genre à faire ça tout les deux !"**Rigola Hara. **"D'ailleurs Mitsu, pourquoi tu n'es pas assis avec Yuya ? Moi j'ai plus de mec mais toi tout se passe bien avec le tiens visiblement donc tu n'as pas besoin de sacrifier du temps avec ton chéri parce que je te fait de la peine..." **Ne voulait pas de sa pitié Hara.

**"Je ne suis pas assis avec toi par pitié mais pour qu'on mette tout à plat une bonne fois pour toute et qu'on clarifie tout sur toi, moi et les frères Miyaji !" **Etait déterminé Hayakawa à enfin faire dire à voix haute à Kazuya ce qu'il renfermait au fond de son coeur.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapitre 41**

**"Je ne suis pas assis avec toi par pitié mais pour qu'on mette tout à plat une bonne fois pour toute et qu'on clarifie tout sur toi, moi et les frères Miyaji !" **Etait déterminé Hayakawa à enfin faire dire à voix haute à Kazuya ce qu'il renfermait au fond de son coeur.

En entendant ce dont voulait parler Hayakawa, Kazuya soupira... Ses peurs personnelles ne faisaient pas que du mal à son couple mais également à celui de son meilleur ami ! Kiyoshi l'avait quitté parce qu'il n'était pas focalisé sur leur couple et était constament en train de penser à celui de son ex, et là, Hayakawa avait laisser tomber Yuya pour s'asseoir avec lui. Et Kazuya ne voulait pas que Yuya pense que Mitsuhiro était comme lui et qu'il le quitte également !

Hayakawa était très bien avec Yuya, il avait même visiblement réussi à franchir le pas de coucher avec un autre, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait confiance en Yuya et qu'il était sincèrement attaché à lui !

Hayakawa était très certainement en train de tomber amoureux de Yuya et de l'oublier pour de vrai, et Kazuya se devait de faire de même... De passer pour de bon à autre chose.

**"Il n'y a rien à clarifié sur toi, moi, et les frères Miyaji, parce qu'il n'y à rien entre nous quatre !"** Prit la parole Hara bien décider à mettre un point final à cette confusion. **"Toi et moi on s'est aimé d'amour pendant cinq ans et maintenant nous n'avons tous les deux plus aucuns sentiments amoureux et sommes juste des meilleurs amis qui continueront à prendre soin l'un de l'autre ! Pour le reste, tu es en couple avec Yuya que tu apprécies beaucoup et pour qui tu commences à avoir des sentiments et moi je suis avec Yoshi dont je suis beaucoup plus amoureux que ce que j'aurai voulu pour mon bien ... "** Avoua finalement Kazuya. **"Je piquais des crises parce que ça me faisait bizarre de te voir te rapprocher d'un autre de cette façon, mais surtout, je voulais égoïstement te garder sous le coude au cas où Yoshi n'aurai plus de sentiments pour moi et me larguerait comme je l'ai fait avec toi, parce que tu me connais, tu sais comment je suis, je n'aurai jamais pu supporter de me retrouver seul ! Sans personne pour m'aimer d'amour ! Mais je ne dois plus te garder pour moi et je veux que tu sois heureux de ton côté avec celui que tu auras choisi ! Et moi je doit faire face à ma peur et mettre entièrement mon coeur entre les mains de Yoshi comme j'aurai du le faire depuis le début ! Mais cette étape est difficle à franchir pour moi ! J'ai peur de tout donner à Yoshi, de l'aimer comme j'ai envie de l'aimer et de finir par souffrir..." **Avait totalement vidé son sac Kazuya.

**"C'était donc juste ça le problème ? Tu aimes Miyaji plus que lui ne t'aimes et ça te fait peur !"** Résuma en une phrase le joueur de Kaijo tout ce qu'avait dit Hara en un long discours.

**"Moi je t'ai aimé plus que tu m'as aimé et même si ça m'a énormément bléssé ça ne ma pas détruit pour autant ! Si tu m'as quitté c'est qu'on était pas fait pour être ensemble et si Kiyoshi te quitte pour de vrai, parce qu'il ne t'aime plus, c'est que vous n'ètes pas fait pour être ensemble, et même si ça va énormément te blésser, ça ne vas pas te détruire pour autant ! Tu dois apprendre à arrêter de tout planifier, de tout tourner à ton avantage et vis ce que tu as à vivre, et si tu tombes, relèves toi ! Je me suis relevé d'un viol suivis d'une rupture avec celui que je pensais être l'homme de ma vie de qui j'étais toujours fou amoureux alors crois moi tu pourras te relevé d'une rupture avec Kiyoshi ! Peut importe à quel point tu l'aimes ! Où est passé le Kazuya avec un putain de caractère ?! Tu es un mec fort ! Si ton Yoshi ne t'aime plus tu en trouveras un autre surtout avec ce visage d'ange !" **Lui remonta les bretelles tout en le reboostant Hayakawa qui avant d'être son ex était son meilleur ami et se devait de lui dire la vérité et de le aire aller de l'avant.**  
**

Hara esquissa un petit sourire. **"Mes coéquipiers sont mes amis mais tu n'es pas mon meilleur ami pour rien ! Il n'y a que toi qui est capable de me dire les choses comme ça ... Merci Mitsu !"**

**"Derien Kazuya, tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi !" **Lui sourit en retour son meilleur ami.

**"Je peux te poser une question Mitsu ?"**

**"Bien sûr."**

**"Tu as couché avec Yuya ?"**

**"O-Oui..."** Avoua Mitsuhiro qui espèrait ne pas blésser Hara.

**"Et... Il baise bien ? Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas mais lui et son frère se ressemble tellement et font tout pareil alors je me demandait comment coucher avec Yoshi pouvait être vu qu'on a encore rien fait tout les deux et que j'en ai trop envie mais j'ai peur que ce soit trop bon et que je tombe encore plus amoureux de lui."** S'expliqua rapidement le joueur de Kirisaki Daiichi.

**"Attend ! Tu n'as toujours pas coucher avec ton mec ?"** Etait plus que surpris le joueur de Kaijo d'être le premier à avoir franchit le cap avec un autre.

**"Répond seulement à ma question !"**

**"Ben pour être honnête sans que tu ne le prennes mal, Yuya fait super bien l'amour ! Il est incroyable au lit ! Et sa bite est juste trop belle et super grosse ! La sentir en moi était la meilleur sensation de ma vie ! Et Il a un sex appeal de malade pendant le sex !"** Expliqua Hayakawa avec des coeurs dans les yeux. **"Je l'aime trop mon Yuya d'amour !"** Etait en train de se remémorer leur ébats Mitsuhiro qui se serait bien refait un round avec Yuya sur le champ.

**"C'est bien à ce point ?" **

**"Non ! C'est encore mieux en pratique !"**

Le regard de Kazuya s'illumina d'un coup. **"Moi aussi je veux faire l'amour avec Yoshi ! Sa bite à lui aussi est trop belle et super grosse ! Je veux qu'il me pénètre et qu'il jouïsse en moi ! J'ai trop envie de faire l'amour avec lui maintenant ! En plus il est encore plus sexy les cheveux courts ! Mon Yoshi d'amour !"**

**"Moi je sauterai sur Yuya dés qu'on rentrera !"**

**"Moi je doit d'abord récupérer Yoshi à la plage et je lui sauterai dessus dés qu'on rentrera !"**

**"Il ne faut juste pas qu'on se trompe de mec !"**

**"Oui ! Maintenant on doit être vigilant pour éviter d'embrasser le mec de l'autre par erreure !"**

Plus loin dans le même bus, aux derniers rang, Takao était assis à côté d'Hanamiya, et les deux futurs pères en pleine grossesse étaient plus proches que jamais, surtout aux yeux des coéquipiers du "bad boy" qui connaissaient parfaitement leur capitaine et savait que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

**"Tout à l'heure tu as dit avoir peur que ton bébé aille mal... Et ce que ça veut dire que tu comptes le garder ?"** Demanda le brun de Shutoku qui tenait la main d'Hanamiya qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

**"Oui."** Répondu directement Hanamiya. **"Même si Shintaro me quitte ou me hait, je ne veux pas me débarasser de mon bébé... Je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis aussi émotif mais... mais j'ai l'impression que je l'aime déjà, et je veux le voir naître et m'occuper de lui ! J'ai envie d'avoir ce bébé !" **Avoua Hanamiya les larmes aux yeux et la tête toujours sur l'épaule de Takao qui lui serra un peu plus fort la main en signe d'approbation.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bébé ? Pourquoi tu regardes derrière ?!"** Demanda Hayama à Seto. **"Hanamiya ne se sent pas bien et Takao et super proche de Midorima donc c'est normal qu'il prenne soin de lui en son abscence !" **Ne voyait pas le problème dans leur rapprochement le blond de Rakuzan.

Seto ne répondit pas à son petit ami et lança des regards à Yamazaki, Haizaki et Hara qui avaient comme lui bien observé les deux garçons dans le fond du bus et avaient eu la confirmation de ce qu'ils s'étaient tous les quatres dit avant de monter...

Leur capitaine Hanamiya Makoto était bel et bien enceinte !


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42**

**"Si tu comptes garder le bébé, c'est que tu comptes parler de ta grossesse à Midorima ?"**

**"Oui... En espérent ne pas le perdre."** Répondu Hanamiya avec une pointe de peur dans la voix.

**"Ce n'est pas le genre de Midorima de laisser l'amour de sa vie seul avec son bébé !"** Ne voyait absolument pas le vert faire une telle chose Takao. **"Et tu vas aussi le dire à tout le monde j'imagine ?"**

**"Mes coéquipiers m'ont sûrement déjà cramé ! Donc ouais je vais ****d'abord ****le dire à mon mec puis à tout le monde..."** Etait decidé Hanamiya.

**"Comment tes coequipers auraient pu te cramer ?"**

**"Ben j'ai pleuré et vomit toute la matiné sans parler du fait que je sois en ce moment assis à côté de toi, ma tête sur ton épaule, et ma main dans ta main, je pense que c'est assez cramé que je cache un truc !"**

**"Ouais c'est vrai... En tout cas je t'aime trop quand tu es comme ça ! Quand tu es tout mignon et tactil avec moi !"** Appréciait énormément cet Hanamiya là Takao.

* * *

**"Ça va Haizaki ?"** Demanda Kawase qui était à côté du joueur de Kirisaki qui avait l'air très pensif.

**"Ouais ça va... Je pensais juste à ce soir, à mon rendez-vous avec Toyama ! Je suis grave stréssé je dois avouer !"** Répondu le brun.

**"Ne t'en fais pas Toyama est mon meilleur ami, il est super sympa ! C'est un mec calme, simple, avec qui on se sent vite à l'aise, alors ca se passera bien !"** Le rassuera Kawase qui était la personne la plus proche de Toyama, même avant Narumi avec qui Toyama avait deux enfants.

**"Ouais je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait qu'il soit cool, ce n'est pas ça qui me stresse... c'est le côté rencard ! Le côté romantique ! J'ai peur de ne pas bien m'y prendre et de ne pas lui plaire tant que ça finalement... Il m'a choisi pour mon physique mais j'ai peur que ma personnalité le repous..."**

**"Tu es parfait !"** Le coupa brusquement Kawase les surprenant tous les deux. **"Enfin je veux dire que tu es un mec bien ! Tu es beau extèrieurement mais aussi intèrieurement... N'importe qui serait heureux d'être avec un mec comme toi..."** Reformula le roux.

**"Heu...merci."** Répondu le brun très gêné face à de tels compliments.

Kawase ne répondit pas et baissa la tête rouge de honte.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de couper Haizaki comme ça ?

Et pour dire un truc comme ça ?!

Kawase devait se ressaisir ! Il avait déjà quelqu'un ! Ou plutôt deux !

**"Donc tu penses que ça pourrait le faire avec ton pote ? Genre qu'il pourrait se passer un truc après ce rencard ?"** Demanda Haizaki.

**"Heu... j'espère que tu ne vas pas mal prendre ce que je vais te dire... mais tu ne devrais pas t'attendre à grand chose avec Toyama."** Dit contre toute attente Kawase.

**"Hein ?... Comment ça ?"** S'étonna Haizaki.

**"Tu ne lui plais pas."** Révéla brutalement Kawase.

**"Quoi ?!"** Avait sentit son coeur se serrer Haizaki dont la fierté venait de prendre un grand coup.** "Pourtant il m'a choisi dés qu'il m'a vu ! Même Narumi à dit qu'il devait avoir eu un coup de coeur pour moi !"**

**"Narumi est peut être son ex et le père de ses enfants mais Toyama est mon meilleur ami ! Il me dit tout ! C'est moi la première personne qui a su quand il a commencé à ne plus avoir de sentiements pour Narumi ! Je le connais mieux que personne et je sais qu'il n'est absolument pas dans un état d'esprit de se remettre en couple ! Il t'a choisi en premier parce que tu étais le premier justement et qu'il voulait juste choisir vite et en finir rapidement avec se blind date qui ne l'intêrèsse pas."** Expliqua le pourquoi du comment Kawase.

Haizaki sentit la honte l'envahir.

Une fois de plus il s'etait emballé pour rien.

Une fois encore il n'intêréssait personne.

**"Ah... ok... merci de m'avoir prévenu."** Repondu le brun avec un regard déprimé, lui qui pensait que la chance allait enfin être de son côté et qu'il allait peut être rencontrer lui aussi son âme soeur.

Kawase regardait Haizaki qui avait l'air très mal et son coeur se serra. Il n'aimait pas du tout le voir dans cet état.

**"Derien... Tu m'as aidé à choisir ma tenu pour mon diner avec Kagami je te dois bien ça !"**

**"C'est vrai j'avais zappé ! C'est un peu grâce à moi si vous ètes ensemble tous les trois !"** Rigola Haizaki.

Kawase esquissa un sourire en voyant le brun retrouver le moral.

**"C'est quoi ton style de mec Haizaki ?!"** Demanda soudainement le roux.

**"Heu... Tu me prend de court là... Ben je sais pas trop ! Je suis sortit avec Koganeï, un petit brun mignon et ensuite j'ai eu un crush pour Yuya, un grand blond sexy ! Donc je n'ai pas trop de style je supose !"**

**"Tu n'as jamais eu des vues sur Yamazaki ou Kagami ?"** Demanda Kawase l'air de rien.

**"Non pas vraiment..."** Avoua Haizaki. **"Ils sont beaux mais je sais pas... je crois que c'est leur couleur de cheveux qui ne m'attire pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas du tout intêréssé par les roux, ni les cheveux vert et bleu d'ailleurs ! Le violet par contre je trouve ça trop sexy, genre les Hara ou Murasakibara, me plaisent bien !"** Réalisa Haizaki. **"Et maintenant que j'y pense, je crois bien que le mec qui me plaît le plus parmit tout le monde c'est Silver ! Il est grave sous côté alors qu'il est magnifique avec sa peau chocolat au lait, ses cheveux gris, ses yeux gris, ses lèvres charnues et son petit nez ! Takao a grave de la chance d'être avec un mec canon et adorable à la fois, en plus ils vont avoir un bébé, c'est le couple parfait !"** Avoua Haizaki.

**"Ah...ok..."** Répondu simplement Kawase avec une voix faible.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" **S'étonna Haizaki en voyant la petite mine soudaine du rouquin. **"C'est par rapport à ce que j'ai dit sur les roux ?! Vous n'ètes pas moche ! Ce n'est absolument pas ce que je voulais dire ! Vous n'ètes juste pas mon style à moi mais vous ètes beaux !"** Réctifia Haizaki qui esperait ne pas avoir blessé Kawase.

**"T'inquiète je n'ai rien prit mal..."** Fit semblant Kawase qui avait bizarrement du mal à digérer le fait de ne pas être le style du joueur de Kirisaki Daiichi.

**"Bon... parlons de toi ! Ca va bien avec tes deux mecs ? Tu m'avais dit ne pas être trop emballé par une relation à trois, et maintenant ça te convient ou toujours pas ?"** Changea vite de sujet le brun.

**"Je ne sais pas trop... Ils sont adorable avec moi mais je ne me sens pas vraiment à l'aise... Ou plutôt pas à ma place ! J'ai toujours le sentiment de n'être qu'un piment d'un temps dans leur couple et qu'ils vont me jeter dès qu'ils en auront marre !"** Avoua Kawase qui ne se sentait pas égal aux deux autres dans leur trio.

**"Si ce type de relation ne te convient pas alors ne te force pas et parle s'en avec eux au plus vite !"** Lui conseilla Haizaki qui appréciait bien Kawase et ne voulait pas qu'il reste dans une relation où il ne se sentait pas à sa place.

**"Oui je comptais discuter avec eux à la plage... Je les aimes beaucoup mais ce truc à trois n'est vraiment pas pour moi."** Avait déjà décidé Kawase.

**"Tu vas faire ton retour dans le célibat alors !"**

**"Ouais et ça me saoul... Je déteste être célibataire !... Je suis un amoureux de l'amour ! J'aime aimé et être aimé, j'ai tout le temps envie dêtre en couple !"**

**"Oh ! Je suis comme toi ! Moi aussi j'aime trop être en couple et déteste être seul ! C'est pour ça que je me sens trop mal depuis que je ne suis plus avec Koganeï ! J'ai besoin d'un nouveau mec et vite !"** Etait très frustré et impatient Haizaki.

**"Tu te souviens quand tu m'as dit que si ça ne marchait pas avec les deux roux et bien on devrait éssayer toi et moi ? Je pense qu'on est en plein dedans là !"** Rappella à Haizaki sa proposition Kawase.

**"Tu... Tu veux vraiment qu'on essaye ? Toi et moi ? De se mettre en couple ?"** Demanda Haizaki qui n'arrivait pas à savoir si l'autre garçon était sèrieux ou en reparlait seulement sur le ton de la rigolade comme lui l'avait fait en proposant ça.

**"Ben tu es célibataire et les mecs qui te plaise sont en couple et moi je vais bientôt être célibataire aussi et personne d'autre ne me plais alors... pourquoi pas ?" **Etait très sèrieux Kawase.

**"Attend... Je te plais ?"** S'étonna Haizaki qui ne comprenait pas comment leur conversation en était arrivé là.

**"Tu es pas mal du tout physiquement et on a pas mal de points commun en ce qui concerne nos envies dans une relation amoureuse ! On..."**

**"Ce que tu m'as dit sur Toyama c'était vrai ou juste un mytho pour que je n'essaye pas de le draguer pendant nôtre rendez-vous ?"** Demanda le brun qui commençait à voir clair dans le petit jeu de Kawase.

**"Je... enfin... Je peux tout t'expiquer..."** Commença à paniquer le roux qui si était super mal prit et s'était plus que fait cramer par Haizaki.

**"REPOND PUTAIN ?!"** S'énerva Haizaki qui n'aimait pas être prit pour un con.

**"Ok... C'était un mensonge pour que tu ne tentes rien avec lui parce que tu me plais ! Tu me plais Haizaki ! Tu es le seul qui me plais vraiment ici ! On est sur la même longeur d'ondes et on formerait un couple solide tous les deux !"** Avoua finalement Kawase.

**"On est absolument pas sur la même longeurs d'ondes ! Moi je ne manipulerai jamais un mec qui me plais pour l'avoir rien que pour moi ! Tu as déjà fait le coup à Yamazaki pour l'éloigner de Kagami et maintenant tu as essayer de me le faire à moi ! Tu es un putain de taré et de toute façon tu ne me plais même pas physiquement !"**

**"Je... Je suis désolé..."** S'excusa à voix basse Kawase qui était au plus mal en entendant les mots durs du joueur de Kirisaki.

**"Je t'enmerde toi et tes excuses espèce de malade !"** Ne décolèrait pas Haizaki qui se leva de son siège aussitôt.

**"Haizakiki assiez toi !"** S'écria Yuta-san qui était en charge des garçons du groupe plage. **"Le bus est toujours en mouvement !"**

**"Je change de place ! Ya pas moyen que je reste avec ce taré !"** S'exclama Haizaki en poussant les genoux de Kawase pour quitter sa place.

**"Hey ! C'est mon mec que tu traites de taré ?!"** S'écria Kagami en voyant Haizaki laisser Kawase seul.

**"Ton mec ? Et bien ton mec me veux moi figure toi !"** Révéla face à tous Haizaki.

**"Quoi ?! C'est quoi c'est conneries ?!"** S'en mêla Yamazaki.

**"Heu ! Kawase est en train de pleurer !" **S'exclama Mitobe qui était assis juste devant Kawase avec Himuro.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 43**

**"Heu ! Kawase est en train de pleurer !" **S'exclama Mitobe qui était assis juste devant Kawase avec Himuro.

Haizaki se tourna brusquement vers Kawase et le vit effectivement les yeux pleins de larmes, en sanglots, et son coeur s'arrêtat de battre au même moment.

Il venait de réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Et mettre Kawase dans un tel état n'était absolument pas son but... Pas du tout !

**"DÉSOLÉ !"** S'écria vite Haizaki en prenant l'autre garçon par la main pour qu'il se lève lui aussi et le prit dans ses bras. **"Excuse moi... J'y suis allé beaucoup trop fort... Arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît... Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal..."** S'excusa le brun qui avait réagit sur un coup de colère parce que Kawase avait voulu le manipuler pour ne pas qu'il profite de son diner avec Toyama à fond et tente un truc avec lui, mais quand il y repensait, avec du recul c'etait plutôt mignon en fait !

C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le voulait à ce point, et c'était putain de sexy !

Kawase se calma petit à petit dans les bras d'Haizaki en entendant ce dernier s'excuser.

**"Tu... tu ne m'en veux pas ?"** Demanda le roux en relevant la tête.

Haizaki regardait le visage de Kawase qui avait encore les yeux rouge, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il le trouvait étonnement très mignon.

**"Non je ne t'en veux pas..."** Répondu Haizaki très calme, son regard plongé dans celui de Kawase qui avait son menton sur son torse et le fixait également les joues toutes rouge parce qu'il trouvait Haizaki trop beau là tout de suite.

Le bus s'était arrêté au même moment mais les deux garçons ne remarquèrent rien. Ils étaient dans leur petit monde, chacun hypnotisé par le regard de l'autre.

**"Les garçons nous sommes arrivés à Venice Beach, on va devoir déscendre !"** Demanda au groupe de s'avancer vers la sortie Yuta-san.

**"Putain qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ?!"** Était complétement perdu Yamazaki qui tout comme Kagami et le reste du groupe était en train de voir son petit ami et son ami s'embrasser à pleine bouche juste sous son nez.

Haizaki avait ses deux mains de part et d'autre du visage de Kawase et ce dernier avait ses mains posé sur la taille du brun et tous les deux avaient l'impression d'être seuls et s'embrassait avec passion.

**"On devrait tous descendre et les laisser s'expliquer tout les quatres."** Insista Yuta-san reussissant enfin à faire sortir le reste des garçons du bus pour laisser les quatres autres s'expliquer.

Kagami et Yamazaki s'étaient levé et étaient debout dans l'allée du bus et regardaient Haizaki et leur prétendu petit ami Kawase toujours en train de s'embrasser comme si de rien n'était.

**"Donc en gros Yoheï kiff Haizaki ?"** Avait bien compris Yamazaki.

**"Apparemment ouais, et ça a l'air réciproque ! "** Répondu Kagami qui en était arrivé à la même conclusion évidente.

**"Il aurait du nous en parler si il n'était pas vraiment intêréssé par une relation à trois !"** Etait assez déçu Yamazaki du comportement de Kawase.

**"Ouais c'est clair."** Etait d'accord le tigre de Seirin.

Haizaki et Kawase cassèrent enfin leur baiser et après un dernier petit smack, les deux garçons réalisèrent que le bus était arrivé à destination et que tout le monde était descendu à part...

**"Alors, le baiser t'a plu on dirait ?"** Demanda Kagami à Kawase sur un ton ironique.

**"Si Haizaki te plaisait il fallait nous le dire ! Si tu n'était pas emballé par la relation à trois il fallait nous le dire !"** S'exclama Yamazaki plutôt remonté. **"Taïga et moi on t'a proposé de sortir avec nous parce que tu nous plaisais à tous les deux et qu'on commençait à s'attacher à toi. Mais si l'idée ne te convenait pas tu aurais du mettre un stop direct au lieu de te forcer ! Et si tu avais des vues sur Haizaki tu aurais du rompre avec nous et tenter le coup avec lui ! Nous on veux juste que tu sois heureux ! On ne t'en aurait jamais voulu si tu avais été sincère !"** Expliqua Yamazaki qui au delà d'être énervé était surtout bléssé par le comportement de Kawase qui n'arrivait décidemment jamais à faire les choses de façon honnête.

**"Je... je comptais vous en parler aujourd'huit justement, mais je n'ai pas pu résister à dire à Haizaki qu'il me plaisait en m'y prenant super mal comme d'habitude... Je suis désolé."** S'excusa au prêt des trois autres Kawase.

**"Bon... C'est bon on te pardonne !"** L'excusa de la part de tout le monde Yamazaki.** "On ne va pas rendre cette histoire plus compliqué quelle ne l'est déjà."**

**"Et toi du coup il te plaît aussi je comprend pas ?" **Intérrogea également Haizaki Kagami. **"Tu le traites de taré et l'instant d'après tu le galoches il faut que tu nous explique parce que là je suis complétement paumé mec !"**

**"Kawase ne me plaîsait pas de base et je l'ai insulté parce qu'il avait essayé de me manipuler pour que je ne tente rien avec Toyama au diner de ce soir ! Mais quand je l'ai vu pleurer et surtout quand j'ai vu sa petite bouille toute mignone dans mon torse avec ses yeux tout rouge... je sais pas... j'ai ressentit un truc ! J'ai eu envie de le protéger..."**

**"En méttant ta langue dans la bouche de nôtre mec ?"** Le coupa Yamazaki.

**"Mais il était tellement craquant !"** Etait encore sous le charme Haizaki.

**"Donc maintenant il te plaît ?"** Redemanda Kagami qui voulait une réponse claire.

Haizaki se tourna de nouveau vers Kawase et il eu un pincement au coeur en voyant son visage.

**"Mouais peut être un peu..."** Se devait d'avouer Haizaki.

**"Vraiment ?"** Etait plus que ravie Kawase dont les yeux étaient pleins de petits coeur.

**"Ne me regarde pas comme ça !"** Le gronda Haizaki en détourant la tête.

Si Kawase continuait à être aussi adorable il allait finir par tomber amoureux de ce petit menteur trop chou.

**"Donc vous en étes où tous les deux ? Ce baiser était en quel honneur ?"** Voulait savoir Yamazaki.

**"Moi je veux sortir avec Haizaki !"** Répondu directement Kawase à qui plaisait vraiment le brun.

**"Moi je... j'en sais rien... "** Etait à l'inverse très confus dans ses sentiments Haizaki.

**"Tu ne veux pas être avec moi ?"** Lui demanda Kawase avec un air triste qui fit mal au coeur d'Haizaki.

**"Si je répond "non" qu'est-ce que tu feras ?"**

**"Je pleurait toutes les larmes de mon corps parce que moi tu me plaîs vraiment beaucoup."**

**"Putain..."** Se sentait coincé Haizaki qui ne voulait absolument pas revoir Kawase pleurer mais qui n'avait pas non plus envie de se mettre en couple avec lui. **"Et si je te dit que j'ai besoin de temps pour y réfléchir ?"**

Kawase se mit directement à pleurer sans lui répondre ! Il voulait sortir avec Haizaki maintenant un point c'est tout !

**"Merde !"** Pesta Haizaki en prenant à nouveau Kawase dans ses bras. **"C'est bon on est en couple ok ! Je suis ton mec, je suis à toi c'est bon !"** Accepta vite Haizaki qui pour une raison qu'il ignorait n'arrivait vraiment pas à voir Kawase verser ne serais ce qu'une seule larme. Il préférait se mettre en couple avec lui sur le champ que de le voir triste une seconde de plus.

**"On est vraiment en couple ?"** Avait vite retrouvé le sourire Kawase.

**"Oui."** Confirma le brun en faisant un bisou sur le front du rouquin.

**"Super ! Tout est bien qui finit bien ! Taïga et moi on est ensemble et vous vous ètes ensemble !"** Conclu Yamazaki.

**"C'est pas plus mal ! Bon on y va enfin à cette sortit plage ?"** Changea de sujet Kagami en s'avançant vers la porte du bus suivit des autres.

**"Tu comptes toujours aller à ton diner avec Toyama maintenant que tu es avec moi ?"** Demanda Kawase à son nouveau petit ami en descendant du bus en le tenant par la main.

**"Biensûr que je vais y aller ! Il faut bien que je me venge de toi !"** Ne comptait surement pas ne pas y aller Haizaki. **"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as peur que je te laisse pour ton meilleur pote ? Il est plus beau que toi c'est ça ?"**

**"Ben il est surement plus ton style que moi c'est sûr... Alors j'ai peur de te perdre alors que je viens tout juste de t'avoir..."** Avoua Kawase avec une pointe d'inquiètude dans la voix.

**"Si je te laisse pour ton pote ça te briserais le coeur et je ne supporterai pas de te voir dans un tel état alors tu n'as rien à craindre... Je ne ferai jamais rien qui te ferai souffrir Yoheï... Jamais."** Le rassuera le joueur de Kirisaki Daiichi en saisisant Kawase par le menton pour un tendre baiser.

**"Quand tu reviendras de ton diner on pourra...faire l'amour... s'il te plaît ?".** Demanda Kawase rouge de honte.

Haizaki esquissa une petit sourire. **" Tu sais vraiment comment me faire craquer c'est pas possible ! On fera tout ce que tu veux quand je serais de retour." **En avait également envie Haizaki.

* * *

_/ Une heure plus tard /_

**"HARA FILM NOUS PUTAIN !" **Cria Seto en s'installant sur un des Jet ski avec son petit ami Hayama derrière lui.**  
**

**"Ne lui cris pas dessus ! Tu vois bien qu'il n'est pas bien du tout."** Le calma Hayakawa en s'acrochant à la taille de Yuya derrière qui il était installé.

**"Ok mais si il ne se sent pas d'humeur à nous filmer il n'avait qu'à refuser au lieu d'avoir la tête dans la lune." **S'en mêla Yamazaki installé derrière Kagami.

**"Son mec l'a plaqué comme une merde devant tout le monde et son ex sort avec un nouveau mec alors c'est normal qu'il se sente aussi mal et pense à tout plein de choses alors on ne devrais pas en rajouter en lui mettant la pression pour nous filmer faire du Jet ski !"** Prit la défense de son ami Haizaki qui était au volant de son Jet ski avec Kawase derrière lui.

**"C'est vrai Haizaki à raison, laisson le tranquille je vais me charger de filmer !"** Intervenu également Hanamiya. **"De toute façon il n'y a que quatre Jet ski donc je vais devoir attendre que vous finisiez de faire un tour pour prendre la place d'un d'entre vous donc je vous filmerai et celui qui me donnera sa place filmera le prochain tour de Jet ski ok ?!"** Proposa le capitaine de Kirisaki.

**"Ok ça me va !"** Aquiessa Seto tout comme le reste du groupe de l'initiation au Jet ski.

**"Tu pourras prendre ma place si tu veux après !"** Proposa Haizaki.

**"Ouais merci mec !"** Accepta Hanamiya avant de retourner sur le sable avec Kazuya.

**"C'est bon tout le monde à choisi son partenaire ?!"** Demanda le moniteur de Jet Ski avant d'enseigner aux garçons les bases pour contrôler les Jet et de partir faire un tour en mer.

**"Si Seto me cris encore une fois dessus je lui pête le nez..."** Dit Hara agaçé alors que son capitaine s'installait sur la serviette à côté de la sienne.

**"T'occupe pas de Seto, tu sais comment il est quand il sagit de prendre des photos où des vidéos souvenirs ! Il kiffe ça et veux avoir des images de tous les trucs cools qu'il fait !"** Lui rappella Hanamiya en prenant le téléphone de Seto des mains de Kazuya pour commencer à filmer les garçons faire du Jet ski. **"Sinon toi ça va ? Tu vis comment la rupture ?"**

En entendant le mot _"rupture"_, Hara jeta un coup d'oeil vers la droite et tomba sur Miyaji en train de faire une partie de volley sur la plage avec Himuro, Mitobe et Kimura et son coeur se serra.

**"Je vis super mal la rupture ! Yoshi me manque trop trop trooooop ! "** S'exclama Hara en prenant une bouille triste.** "Il est trop beau en plus avec ses cheveux blond au soleil, ses yeux verts au soleil et son corps de fou au soleil ! Je l'aime trooooop et il me manque trooooop !" **Avoua Kazuya qui avait déjà tellement pleurer qu'il n'avait plus de larmes pour illustrer ses mots.

**"T'en fais pas, je suis sûr qu'il te pardonnera vite et qu'il reviendra vers toi ! Il t'aime tellement lui aussi alors je le vois mal être capable de rester loin de toi longtemps." **Essaya de le rassurer Hanamiya.

**"Tu as bien entendu ce qu'il a dit quand il m'a quitté devant tout le monde: _"Je t'aime mais tu ne m'aimes pas, alors on devrait en rester là toi et moi Hara !" , _Il ne m'a même pas appellé par mon prénom ! Et vu qu'il pense que je ne l'aime pas et que c'est toujours lui qui fait des efforts pour moi, je pense que si je ne fait pas le premier pas et que je ne lui prouve pas que je tiens à lui on ne se remettra jamais ensemble..."**

**"Et tu comptes faire le premier pas ?"**

**"Oui mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de courrir après les autres et de faires en sortes qu'il m'accorde de l'intêret ! D'habitude on s'intérêsse à moi sans que je bouge le petit doigt et j'ai toujours ce que je veux !"**

**"Oui tu es une princesse, ça tout le monde le sais ! Tu aimes te faire chouchouter, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que tu as quitté Hayakawa pour Miyaji ! Parce que Miyaji te traîtait toujours comme une princesses ! Il te coiffait, te faisait à manger, te faisait des massages, rangait tes affaires que tu laissais trainer partout, il te complimentait toujours et faisait tout pour que tu te sentes bien et que tu ne manques de rien." **Récapitula Hanamiya. **"Et tout ça pour rien vu que tu ne faisais que penser à ton ex et que tu le laissais mourrir de frustration vu que tu refusais de coucher avec lui."  
**

**"Hey ! Tu es venus pour me tenir compagnie et me soutenir ou pour m'enfoncer ?"  
**

**"Pour te dire la vérité plutôt, comme tout bon pote se doit de le faire..." **Rectifia Hanamiya.**" Oh merde ! Ca ne filmait pas depuis tout à l'heure ! J'ai oublié d'appuyer sur _play _****Seto va me tuer !" **Paniqua le brun.

* * *

Plus loin sur la plage, Yû était debout à côté du transate sur lequel était allongé Wakamatsu et il lui caressait les cheveux en espérant que le blond de Tôô ne resterait pas énervé contre lui encore longtemps.

**"Je suis** **vraiment désolé Kosuke, vraiment vraiment désolé !"** Répétait pour la énième fois le plus jeune des Hara qui se sentait coupable et n'aimait pas voir Wakamatsu contrarié.

**"Laisse moi tranquille ! Déjà que je ne peux ni faire l'initiation au Jet Ski ni celle au Surf, ni même aller nager à cause de toi, j'aimerai au moins bronzer tranquillement."** Ne décolèrait pas le blond allongé sur son transat les bras croisés et qui même si il ne le dirait pas à voix haute, appréciait les caresses de Yû dans ses cheveux et le fait qu'il soit prêt de lui et essaye de se faire pardonner.

**"Je sais je sais ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je serai plus doux la prochaine fois je te promet ! Alors s'il te plaît arrête de me bouder et fait moi un bisou !"** S'excusa une fois de plus Yû en se penchant sur le blond pour un petit baiser que ce dernier accepta malgrès sa contrariété.

Yû détacha ses lèvres de celles du blond et lui fit un autre petit bisou sur le front cette fois-ci.** "Tu es vraiment trop chou Kosuke, j'ai trop hâte de finir de grandir pour pouvoir te prendre dans mes immenses bras et te faire pleins de bisous."** Ajouta Yû qui trouvait Wakamatsu trop adorable plus grand que lui et n'imaginait même pas à quel point il le ferait trop craquer plus petit que lui dans quelques moins !

**"Tu mesures combien déjà là ?"**

**"Mibubu m'a mesuré ce matin et je fais exactement 1m82 ! J'ai déjà prit 7cm en trois semaines !"** Etait très fière de sa poussé de croissance qui commençait très bien Yû.

**"Et tu penses finir de grandir à quel taille ?"** Demanda le blond qui tenait à savoir dans quoi il mettait les pieds exactement.

**"Le médecin à dit que je ferai entre 1m95 et 2m05, mais vu la vitesse à laquelle je grandi je pense que je ferai dans les 2m sûr, et sûrement même plus de 2m05... genre 2m08 ou même 2m10 !"** Etait très ambitieux Yû. **"J'aimerai bien faire 2m10 en tout cas ! Je serais clairement plus grand et plus costaud que toi ce serait le kiffe total ! Je te porterai tout le temps !" **Etait très entousiaste à cette idée Yû.

* * *

**"Jason, je peux te parler un instant s'il te plaît ?"** Demanda Takao en s'installant en face de Silver qui était assis en tailleur seul dans un coin calme, sur le sable, face à la mer.

**"Biensûr."** Répondu le géant qui n'avait pas profité de la sortie une seule seconde et était resté assis là tout seul à penser à sa relation avec Takao et à son comportement qui devenait de plus en plus semblable à celui de la personne qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

**"Tu es très beau en tout cas avec le soleil en plein sur toi. T'es yeux gris ont des reflets doré au centre et ton petit nez est encore plus chou !"**

**"Ne parle pas de mon nez ! Tu sais bien que c'est mon plus gros complexe ! Il est beaucoup trop petit !"**

**"Je sais mais moi je le trouve trop mignon ! Ca te rend mignon ! Si on a un fils j'espère qu'il aura le même !"**

**"Je tiens le mien de mon père "donneur" et vu que je suis moi aussi le père "donneur" il aura peut être le même nez que moi."**

**"D'ailleurs tu as rencontré mes parents mais je n'ai toujours pas rencontré les tiens alors qu'ont est chez toi à Los Angeles ! D'ailleurs tu ne m'as jamais vraiment parlé de tes parents ! Je sais juste que tu es avec Nash l'un des premiers bébés issus de la pillule de fécondité et que tu as donc deux pères, un afro-américain qui ressemble d'après ce que tu m'as dit à Ryan Kinkade de l'animé Voltron sans les locks, et un père japonais à qui tu ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau à part la couleur de peau."**

**"Il à les cheveux plus long dans le même genre que Griffin de Voltron et la peau super pâle, sinon oui on fait la même taille, la même carrure et j'ai exactement ses traites de visage et sa couleur de yeux et de cheveux, et visiblement, plus le temps passe plus je deviens un putain de salopard comme lui !"**

**"Comment ça ?"**

**"Tu le découvriras de toi même, il vient de sortir de prison et a appris que j'allais avoir un enfant alors il va venir nous voir à la villa avec mon père "porteur"."**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 44**

**"Oh regarde il y à la maison des Simpson là bas !"** S'écria Kise en tirant Midorima par le bras.** " Et plus loin je rêve où c'est Poudlard ?! Poudlar Midorima Poudlard !"** Etait tout excité le blond tout comme le reste des garçons et les deux filles qui prenaient tous un tas de photo et avaient envie de tout visiter.

Tout le monde semblait très enthousiaste à part une personne... Midorima Shintaro !

**"Ne me tire pas comme ça Kise ! Si tu veux visiter tu peux y aller tout seul ou avec les autres, moi je n'es pas la tête à ça !"**

**"Mais on est à Universal Studio ! Comment tu peux ne pas avoir la tète à admirer et visiter tous ces incroyable plateaux de films Midorima ?"** S'étonna Kise.

**"Je sais que j'ai énormément de chance d'être ici et j'aimerai profiter des lieux mais je n'arrive pas à arrêter de penser à Makoto ! Il était vraiment très mal ce matin, il n'a pas arrêté de vomir et de pleurer ! Je m'inquiète trop pour lui pour penser à m'amuser ! Et en plus de ça il me manque !"** Expliqua le vert qui ne pourrait jamais apprécier plainement la sortie en sachant que sa moitié et mal de son côté.

**"Je sais mais il avait l'air d'aller mieux quand ont s'est tous quitté et en plus Takao prendra soin de lui n'oublie pas donc tout ira bien pour ton chéri ne t'inquiète pas ! Et je suis même sûr qu'il t'en voudra si tu lui dis que tu n'as pas profité et que tu n'as fait que penser à lui !"** Essaya comme il pouvait de motiver Midorima Kise.

**"Je sais bien mais Takao est enceinte, il est donc loin d'être dans la meilleur position qu'il soit pour s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre alors que..."** Midorima se stoppa brusquement dans sa phrase et s'arrêta de marcher net.

**"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"** S'inquiéta Kise qui s'etait arrêté avec lui.

Midorima ne répondit pas et se contantait de fixer Kise les yeux écarquillés.

**"Ça va ? Tu me fais peur !"** Commençait à paniquer le joueur de Kaijo qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Midorima ne bougeait plus et ne parlait pas.

**"Kise ?..."** Murmura pesque le vert qui n'avait toujours pas cligné des yeux. **"Est-ce que tu penses que Makoto pourrait... être... enceinte ?"** Lacha finalement Midorima qui espèrait que l'état de son chéri n'était absolument pas lié à une possible grossesse.

**"Oh ! Maintenant que tu le dis ce serait tout à fait possible ! En plus il prenait la pilule de fécondité non ?"** Trouvait cette idée totalement crédible Kise.** "Tu imagines si il est enceinte alors qu'il pense être juste malade ! Il serait super étonné mais je pense qu'il serait quand même content ! Hanamiya à l'air d'être quelqu'un de doux et attentionné au fond malgrès ses airs de bad boy !"** Expliqua Kise.

En entendant la réponse du blond Midorima eu l'impression de ne plus respirer correctement et de ne plus voir clair !

**"Midorima ça va ?..."** Demanda Kise en voyant le plus grand respirer de plus en plus vite et fort.

Shintaro porta sa main à son coeur qui battait a une vitesse beaucoup trop soutenu pendant que sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile.

**"Midorima ?!"** Continuait de l'appeler Kise en panique qui voyait bien que l'autre garçon était clairement en train d'étouffer. "AOMINE ! OTSUBO ! AIDEZ-MOI VITE !" Interpella rapidement le couple qui n'était pas loin Kise.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vite et s'empréssèrent de venir aider Kise.

**"Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Midorima putain ?!"** S'étonna Aomine en panique en aidant le vert à tenir debout.

Midorima avait le teint plus pâle que jamais, ses yeux n'avaient pas cligné une seule fois depuis le début de sa crise et il manquait clairement de soufle.

**"Taisuke vient nous aider tu vas où putain !"** S'énerva la panthère en voyant son chéri se diriger vers un vendeur de crêpes et gauffres et revenir aussitôt avec un sac en papier.

**"Tient Midorima respire là dedans !"** Lui tendit le sac son capitaine.

Midorima saisit rapidement le sac et respira à l'intèrieur jusqu'à retrouver petit à petit son calme et surtout une respiration normal.

**"Mer...Merci..."** Réussi à dire à voix basse le vert qui avait finalement reprit son souffle.

**"Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?"**Demanda au vert Aomine. **"Tu n'es absuloment pas le genre à faire des crises d'angoisse et tu n'as pas de problème respiratoire alors c'était quoi ? Tu t'es étouffé avec un churros ?!"**

**"Non... J'ai paniqué c'est tout...**" Répondu vaguement le shooteur de Shutoku en buvant l'eau de la bouteille que Kise lui avait tendue avant de sortir au plus vite son portable de sa poche. **"Merci de m'avoir aidé les gars, je vais devoir vous laisser j'ai un appel très important à passer !"** Expliqua Shintaro en s'éloignant vite du groupe.

Hanamiya était enceinte ?

Non c'était impossible !

Il avait finit son cycle la veille et ils avaient fait l'amour ce matin et son chéri n'avait pas du tout eu mal à la pénétration et il n'avait pas pu tomber enceinte ce matin vu que le vert avait mit un préservatif et qu'il n'avait pas jouït en Hanamiya et qu'il fallait au moins 12h entre la fécondation et les premiers symptomes et de toute façon c'était impossible !

Juste impossible !

...Mais... connaissant Hanamiya il aurait bien pu prendre sur lui et avoir caché la douleur ce matin !...Non !... Il ne ferait jamais ça !

Et maintenant que Midorima y pensait Hanamiya avait était très insistant la nuit dernière, le nuit de la fin de son cycle, pour qu'ils couchent ensemble malgrès que le vert était très fatigué et quasiment endormit.

Hanamiya l'avait réveillé, l'avait attiré presque de force dans la salle de bain et lui avait littéralement sauter dessus !

Midorima serra le poing et était en colère contre lui même de penser une chose pareil mais c'était bien Hanamiya qui lui avait mit le préservatif la nuit dernière et qui avait refusé de laisser Midorima se retirer pour éjaculer !

Et si...

Et si il avait fait exprès de déchirer le préservatif pour tomber enceinte ?!

Le joueur de Shutoku s'en voulait plus que tout d'avoir ce genre de pensée mais c'était tellement cohérent avec leur dispute de ce matin sur le fait d'avoir un enfant maintenant, et c'était encore plus cohérent si pendant cette dispute Hanamiya se savait enceinte ! Ça expliquerait son côté très émotif et impulsif durant le conflit !

Midorima fouilla dans ses contacts et chercha celui du capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi.

_/ Mon bébé d'amour /_ Trouva vite le contact le vert qui n'hésita pas une seconde et l'appela.

**"Décroche..."** Murmura Midorima qui avait l'impression que la tonalité durait des heures.

**"Allô..."** Répondu finalement Hanamiya qui avait l'air étrangement timide.

* * *

**"... on fait la même taille, la même carrure et j'ai exactement ses traites de visage et sa couleur de yeux et de cheveux, et visiblement, plus le temps passe plus je deviens un putain de salopard comme lui !"**

**"Comment ça ?"**

**"Tu le découvriras de toi même, il vient de sortir de prison et a appris que j'allais avoir un enfant alors il va venir nous voir à la villa avec mon père "porteur"."**

**"Oh... Et... c'est une bonne chose ou pas qu'ils viennent ?"** Demanda Takao qui appréhendait de rencontrer les parents de Jason.

**"Mon père porteur, Christian Silver est super gentil ! Il est vraiment adorable ! Je suis d'ailleurs super proche de lui."** Expliqua Jason.** " Il va t'adorer c'est sûr ! Je l'ai eu au telephone à l'instant, c'est lui qui m'a prévenu de leur arrivé et il est super heureux qu'on attende un enfant !"**

**"Ah c'est super alors !... Et ton autre père ?"**

**"Nate Silver ?... Ne te préoccupe pas de lui..."** Répondu vaguement le joueur de Joseï qui ne voulait pas parler de cet homme.** "Tu voulais me parler c'est ça ?"**

**"Heu...Oui ! Je voulais te parler oui."** Se rapella Takao. **"De... Du rendez-vous de tout à l'heure !"**

**"Oui j'ai hate d'y aller d'ailleurs ! Avec mon embrouille avec Murasakibara, ma dispute avec toi et maintenant la visite de mon père donneur ce soir j'aurai bien besoin d'un peu de joie dans ma journée et voir la première echography de mon enfant me fera vraiment du bien."** Etait très impatient Jason.

En entendant son chéri parler de son envie d'aller au rendez-vous Takao hesita à lui dire qu'il avait décidé d'y aller sans lui.

Takao leva la tête vers le ciel qui était d'un magnifique bleu clair illuminé par les rayons du soleil et il prit une grande inspiration.

**"Jason..."** Commença t-il à voix basse.

**"Oui."**

**"Je ne veux pas que tu viennes au rendez-vous chez le spécialiste de la fécondité masculine !"** Lâcha brutalement le meneur de Shutoku.

Jason fronça les sourcils pas sûr de bien avoir saisit ce que venait de lui dire Takao.** "Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ?"**

**"Je vais aller chez le médecin avec Hanamiya... et seulement Hanamiya."** Reformula le brun.

**"Attend... Tu veux m'interdire d'aller au rendez-vous ?"** Compris enfin Silver.

**"Jason tu es beaucoup trop agressif ses derniers temps, et je sais que si je ne prend pas des decisions comme celle-ci tu ne changeras pas !"** Expliqua Takao. **" On va avoir un enfant et je ne veux pas qu'il grandisse avec un père agréssif et violent alors tu dois commencer à travailler sur toi et à apprendre à canaliser ta colère dès maintenant et je pense que si je te prive de ce rendez-vous tu prendras conscience que je suis très sèrieux et que si tu ne change pas je serai capable d'élever mon enfant seul."** Etait catégorique Takao qui ne voulais plus laisser Jason faire ne serais-ce qu'un seul écart.

**"Ton enfant ? Tu ne pourras pas l'élever seul, c'est nôtre enfant à tout les deux !"** Lui rapella le géant.

**"Si tu continues à être de plus en plus agressif et que j'en conclu que tu n'es pas apte à t'occuper de nôtre enfant alors je ferai tout pour avoir la garde exclusive du bébé et à partir de là il sera mon enfant à moi et personne d'autre."** Parlait de façon clair et assuré Takao qui ne comptait pas faire de cadeau à Silver si il s'avérait être une menace pour lui et leur enfant.

**"Tu es sèrieux là ? Tu es vraiment en train de penser ce que tu dis ? Tu serais vraiment capable de m'enlever la garde de mon enfant ! De m'empêcher de le voir ! Parce que je serais une menace ? Pour mon propre enfant ?"** Etait sans voix face à tout ça Jason.

**"Si tu deviens de plus en plus violent oui ! Et ce ne sera pas difficile pour moi d'obtenir la garde ! Tu as un sale dossier en ce qui concerne ton comportement au lycée et tu as fait deux trois gardes à vue pour bagarre en boite de nuit avec Nash et d'autres, alors avec ces quelque élèments en ta défaveur, tu te feras refuser la garde partagé automatiquemet !"** Avait déjà tout en tête Takao qui comptait bien se comporter en bon père et se devait de faire passer le bonheur de son bébé en premier.

**"Ok.."** Lâcha Silver dans sa barbe en tournant la tête. "**Tu... Tu sais Kazunari, j'ai grandi avec un père agressif dans un premier temps, puis qui est devenu violent par la suite. Mon père porteur en à beaucoup souffert surtout quand mon père donneur à commençé à lever la main sur lui... et sur moi... Il en a beaucoup souffert mais surtout il s'en ai voulu de ne pas avoir su mettre un stop à sa violance avant que ça atteigne un point de non retour."** Commença à se confier petit à petit Jason qui avait quelques larmes qui lui coulaient des yeux et le regard toujours au loin. **"J'ai grandi dans les disputes et les coups, et je me suis souvent dit que j'aurais aimer ne jamais avoir connu mon père donneur... Que j'aurai eu une plus belle enfance et que j'aurai été une meilleur personne sans sa mauvaise influence sur moi, alors je ne peux que te donner raison !"**Se devait de reconnaître le géant de Joseï. **"Je suis de jour en jour tout aussi agressif que lui, et à vrai dire, je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir te promettre que je ne lèverai jamais la main sur toi ou...ou même sur nôtre enfant, car j'ai une immense colère en moi qui se manifeste aux mauvais moments, et face aux mauvaises personnes, alors tu as tout à fait raison de vouloir te protéger toi et ton bébé de la personne que je risque de devenir."** Expliqua Silver.

**"jason... mon amour..."** Dit Takao en portant sa main au visage du plus grand pour essuyer ses larmes. **"Ne pleure pas..."**

**"Toi et moi on a essayer et c'était une relation incroyable, mais je ne suis plus assez bien pour toi alors tu devrais garder le bébé, l'éléver dans l'amour et la sécurité, et lui trouver un père digne de ce nom ! Un mec à ton niveau qui sera s'en occuper beaucoup mieux que moi... Takao."** Conclu Jason en se levant.

Takao ?

C'était une relation incroyable ?

Lui trouver un père digne de ce nom ?

Qui sera s'en occuper mieux que moi ?

C'était quoi ce discours ?! Une rupture ?! DEFINITIVE ?!

**"JASON ATTEND !"** S'écria Takao en se levant en vitesse pour saisir le poignet du plus grand**. "JE NE VEUX JUSTE PAS QUE TU VIENNES AUJOUR'HUI POUR QUE TU COMPRENNES QUE TU DOIS ÊTRE PLUS DANS LE CONTRÔLE DE TON AGRESSIVITE ! JE NE VEUX PAS TOUT ARRÊTER AVEC TOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS ROMPRE AVEC TOI ! JE T'AIME JASON !"** Etait en panique Takao qui serrait fort le poignet de son chéri avec ses deux mains.

**"Moi aussi je t'aime de tout mon coeur Takao, c'est justement pour ça que je veux te protéger toi et ton enfant de moi et de ce que je serai capable de faire ! Alors s'il te plaît, lâche moi."** Etait très sûr de vouloir en arrêter là Jason en retirant son bras de la poigne du plus petit.** "J'espère juste que j'aurai l'opportunité de voir le bébé au moins une fois quand tu le mettras au monde !"** Termina Jason avec un petit sourire avant de quitter définitivement la vie de Kazunari.

**"Jason... Jason..."** Se mit à avoir les larmes aux yeux Takao qui sentait que cette rupture était bel et bien réelle.

_BZZZZZZZZZ ! BZZZZZZZZZ ! BZZZZZZZZZZ ! _

**"TAKAO ! TAKAO AIDE MOI !"** Accourait vers lui Hanamiya en panique qui avait croisé Silver sur sa route. **"Takao ça va ? Tu pleures ?"** Demanda surpris le capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi en voyant l'autre brun dans un assez piteux état.

**"Jason m'a quitté ! L'amour de ma vie ma quitté !"** Révéla directement Takao qui n'avait plus de secret pour Hanamiya.

**"QUOI ?! Jason et toi c'est finis ?! C'est impossible ! Impossible !"**

BZZZZZZZZZZZ ! BZZZZZZZZZZZZ !

**"Ah oui Shintaro est en train de m'appeller et j'ai un gros présentiment que ce ne sera rien de bon ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ?!"**

**"Décroche ! Ne joue pas au mec louche et décroche vite !"**

**"Ok ! Ok !" **S'exécuta rapidement Hanamiya en décrochant l'appel de son homme.**"Allô..."** Répondu finalement Hanamiya qui avait l'air étrangement timide.

**"Makoto est-ce que tu es enceinte ?! Et n'essaye même pas une seconde de me mentir !"** Demanda directement Midorima prenant complétement de court le capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi qui paniqua de suite.

**"Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!"**

**"Les vomissement, les douleurs au ventre, les larmes et ta soudaine envie d'avoir un enfant ! Tout ça laisse planer le doute ! Et hier soir tu m'as limite forcé à faire l'amour alors je me pose la question ! Est-ce que tu es enceinte Makaoto ! Répond moi vite putain !"** S'emporta le vert qui voulait juste une réponse de son petit ami au plus vite

**"Je... Je... Je..."** Commençait à complétement paniquer Hanamiya qui avait l'impression que s'il il disait "oui" Midorima le quitterai sur le champ pour avoir ruiné sa vie.

**"Makoto répond à cette putain de question et vite !"** S'impatientait Midorma qui plus que tout ne pardonnerai jamais à son chéri le mensonge.

Hanamiya était de son côté plongé dans la peur !

C'était la première fois en dehors du sex que Midorima était aussi vulgaire et agressif et ça lui faisait peur !

**"Vas-y dit lui "oui" ! Dit lui !"** Insistait Takao à côté qui voulait que Midorima soit mit au courant pour la grossesse de son chéri.

**"Makoto j'ai calculé ma vie au centimètre près depuis des années alors si tu as une information suseptible de tout faire basculer ! De changer tout mes plans comme le seras manifestement la nouvelle d'une grossesse, dit le moi maintenant !"**

**"O...u...i"**

**"QUOI ?! Répond moi de façon clair et rapidement Makoto ! Donne moi une putain de réponse sur le champ !"**

**"NON !" **Lança brusquement Hanamiya.

Au bout du fil le silence régnait.

**"C'est vrai ? Tu n'es pas enceinte ?"** Demanda Midorima qui semblair s'être calmé.

**"Non je ne suis pas enceinte mon amour ! Je ne suis pas enceinte !"** Confirma Makoto avant d'entendre une longue expiration poussé par son chéri.

Midorima était plus que soulagé !

**"Merci mon bébé, et désolé d'avoir crié. J'avais juste besoin d'une réponse au plus vite !"** S'excusa Midorima.** "Je vais te laisser retourner à ta sortie plage mon amour ! Et encore désolé de t'avoir dérangé, je t'aime !"** Termina Midorima en racrochant.

**"Non ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de dire non ?! Tu viens de mentir à ton copain ?!"** L'embrouilla directement Takao.

* * *

**"Il m'a mentit j'y crois pas !"** Pesta Midorima loin d'être bête en rangeant son portable dans sa poche.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 45**

**"Non ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de dire non ?! Tu viens de mentir à ton copain ?!"** L'embrouilla directement Takao.

Hanamiya ne répondit pas et baissa le tête pour cacher les larmes qui lui collaient sur les joues par dizaines.

Il faisait n'importe quoi depuis qu'il avait apprit pour sa grossesse et en voulant arranger les choses il se mettait encore plus dans la merde et en voulant protéger son copain il lui faisait encore plus de mal et lui mentait toujours plus !

Mais il fallait le comprendre, il fallait se mettre à sa place, il était paniqué, surmené par un tas de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas et il avait peur ! Peur de la grossesse, peur pour sa santé, peur pour la santé de son bébé, peur de la réaction de son chéri, peur de perdre son chéri, peur du tournant que sa vie allait prendre, peur de tout ! Et il se sentait seul ! Incompris de tous, même de Takao qui lui avait un mec qui avait accepté ce bébé imprévu !

Takao entendit Hanamiya renifler et voyait bien que ce dernier était en sanglots. Il avait été trop dur avec lui ! Il était le seul soutient d'Hanamiya en ce moment et au lieu de remplir son rôle il lui criait dessus et le faisait stressé tout autant que Midorima et visiblement ce n'était absolument pas la chose à faire là tout de suite !

Là tout de suite Hanamiya avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle se reposer ! De quelqu'un qui l'aiderait à se relever ! Et Takao se devait d'être cette personne pour l'autre brun !

**"Vient là..."** Dit à voix basse Takao en prenant Hanamiya dans ses bras. **"Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié dessus alors que cette conversation avec Midorima n'a pas du être évidente pour toi et que tu à répondu sous le coup de la panique et du stresse. Je suis désolé !"** S'excusa Kazunari qui ne voulait pas que l'autre garçon se sente seul contre tous.** " Je t'ai promis d'être là pour toi et je le serais jusqu'au bout !"**

**"Shintaro déteste le mensonge plus que tout et l'un de ses pires cauchemars et de voir ses plans d'avenir partir en fumé et en l'espace de quelques heures je lui ai mentit et j'ai gaché son avenir en tombant enceinte ! Je fais tout de travers ! Je suis en train de tout foutre en l'air ! Nôtre relation, mon avenir, son avenir, nôtre bébé ! Je fait tout mal et à cause de moi tout tournera mal !"** Vida son sac le capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi en sanglots dans les bras de Takao.

**"C'est donc vrai ! Tu es bien enceinte !"** S'exclama la voix de Seto dans le dos de Takao qui surpris lâcha Hanamiya et se tourna aussitôt pour faire face à l'équipe de Kirisaki Daichi et leur petits amis au grand complet.

Hanamiya qui était toujours au plus mal regardait tous ses amis en face de lui et avait l'impression que tout allait de plus en plus mal.

**"Oui je suis enceinte !"** Avoua prit la main dans le sac le capitaine**. "Et j'imagine que vous allez le dire à Shintaro dés que vous le verrez et qu'il saura donc vite que je lui ai caché ma grossesse et que je lui ait donc mentit et il m'en voudra et me quittera et je me retrouverai seul avec mon enfant et on sera tous les deux malheureux et... et..."**

**"C'est bon calme toi... Arrête de pleurer..."** Compris vite que cette histoire de bébé était très sèrieuse et très compliqué Seto en prenant son capitaine dans ses bras.

**"Bébé pleure pas !"** Dit Kagami en prenant dans ses bras Yamazaki qui n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes en voyant son très proche ami Hanamiya dans un tel état.

Kiyoshi Miyaji qui était également là avec son frère Yuya et Hayakawa tourna la tête vers Hara et le vit en larmes lui aussi très touché par les larmes de son capitaine.

Kiyoshi avait très envie de le serrer dans ses bras et de le consoler mais il l'avait quitté juste avant de partir en activité parce que Kazuya ne faisait jamais le premier pas avec lui et était plus intéressé par le couple de son ex et son frère que le leur alors si il craquait maintenant et consolait Hara tout ce qu'il avait fair n'aurait eu aucun sens alors il détourna le regard et se retenu de toutes ses forces de ne pas craquer une fois de plus pour l'adorable visage que son Kazuya aux yeux mouillés.

**"Donc Midorima ne le sait pas ?"** Demanda Haizaki à Takao qui semblait en savoir beaucoup sur la situation de leur capitaine qui n'était pas en état de répondre à leurs questions.

**"Non Midorima ne le sait pas ! Il vient d'appeler Hanamiya parce qu'il avait des doutes mais pris de panique Hanamiya lui a mentit en disant non !"** Expliqua Takao.

**"Mais pourquoi il ne lui dit pas qu'il est enceinte ? C'est aussi la responsabilité de Midorima non ?"** Demanda Hayakawa qui ne comprenait pas bien.

**"Avant d'apprendre pour sa grossesse ils avaient eu une discussin sur le fait d'avoir un enfant maintenant et Midorima était particulièrement défavorable à la chose car il a des projets d'avenir et il a dit qu'un bébé garcherait sa vie ! Alors Hanamiya a peur de le perdre !"** Continua les révélation le joueur de Shutoku.

**"Mais là c'est différent ! C'est un bébé imprévu alors Midorima l'acceptera !" **Intervenu Hayama. **"Midorima est contre le fait d'avoir un enfant par choix maintenant par là c'était inatendu alors il ne se défilera pas ! Ca n'a pas l'air d'être son genre !"**

**"Non fuire et laisser son enfant et l'homme de sa vie seuls n'est absolument pas le style de la carotte à lunettes !"** Confirma Kagami.

En entendant la moquerie du tigre, Hanamiya laissa échapper un petit rire ! Cette comparaison était drôle en toute circonstance visiblement !

**"Au moins on aura réussi à le faire rire !"** Remarqua Kawase.

Hanamiya qui avait retrouvé un peu le sourire se calma doucement et réalisa quelque chose d'important: Midorima était contre le fait de vouloir un enfant maintenant, pas d'avoir un enfant maintenant ! Hayama avait carrémment raison ! Son chéri n'était pas du genre à se défiler devant ses responsabilités !

**"Vous pensez que je devrai lui dire alors ?"** Demanda Hanamiya qui s'était détaché de Seto et qui avait séché ses larmes tout comme ses coéquipiers.

**"Ouais tu dois carrément lui dire !"** Etait pour Haizaki.

**"Il sera déboussolé au début mais il t'aime donc tu n'as rien à craindre il acceptera la situation !"** Le poussa également à tout dire Seto.

**"Ouiii dit lui !"** Etait également d'accord Hara en venant se blottir contre Hanamiya qu'il était content de revoir en forme.

**"Ok... Je vais l'appeller et tout lui avouer !... Merci les gars !"** Accepta finalement Hanamiya en souriant au groupe. **"Bon je vais l'appeler maintenant alors bougez vite de là !"** Les chassa Hanamiya.

**"Content de te retrouver capitaine !"** S'exclama Seto en tournant les talons.

**"Bon courage Hana !"** S'exclama Hara en lui faisant un dernier bisou sur la joue avant de s'éloigner avec les autres.

Hanamiya regardait ses amis partir avec un petit sourire au coin. Il était fière d'avoir des personnes comme eux autours de lui !

Bon ! Il était seul ! C'était maintenant l'heure de vérité ! Pensa Hanamiya en regardant le contact de son homme sur l'écran de son portable: _/ Mon amour d'amour /_, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et d'enfin appeler !

**"Hanamiya m'a fait trop de peine à pleurer ! J'espère que ça ira mieux pour lui après avoir tout annoncé à Midorima !"** Dit Kawase qui marchait vers les transates avec Haizaki qu'il tenait par la main quand il se fit brutalement retourner pour un baiser surprise du brun.

Haizaki avait le visage du rouquin entre ses mains et capturait ses lèvres avec passion. Kawase était super mignon là tout de suite avec ce soleil qui faisait briller sa peau et sa couleur de cheveux qui était finalement plutôt craquante !

Takao de son côté cherchait son petit ami, ou ex petit ami, Jason Silver du regard afin de lui parler et surtout de s'excuser !

En effet, Takao avait été un peu dur avec le géant en l'interdisant de venir à la première échographie de son enfant et maintenant que Silver s'était confié d'avantage sur son enfance et ses parents Takao comprenait mieux d'où venait l'agressivité de son chéri et au lieu de le rejeter et de lui imposer de changer seul takao devait avoir un regard plus compréhensif envers son chéri et l'accompagner et le soutenir dans son changement !

Takao devait faire équipe avec son homme pour l'aider à s'apaisser et non être un ennemi qui lui arracherai son enfant au moindre faut pas !

Il aimait Jason plus que tout et Jason l'aimait plus que tout alors se divider dans une pèriode comme celle-ci n'était définitivement pas un bon choix pour eux et le bébé, bien au contraire !

Takao regardait partout et ne voyait Silver nul part !

Où pouvait-il bien être passé ?

**"Jason..."** Murmura le petit brun qui resentait déjà le grand manque de son chéri loin de lui.

* * *

_/ 20 minutes plus tard /_

**"Elles ont dit qu'elles avaient mit le double des clés de la villa où déjà ? "** Demanda ses valises à la main Kazuki Toyama à Yuto Tanimura ( Yagashi ) Le frère jumeau de Yûsuke Tanimura de Shinkyo.

**"Dans le pot de fleur à trois mètres à droite de la porte quand on est dos à la porte je crois !"** Répondu Yuto tout en faisant les déplacements pour retrouver le pot de fleur et donc les clés. **"Ah je crois que j'ai trouvé le pot de fleur mais il n'y a pas de clés dedans !"** Constata Yuto.

**"Tu as bien regardé ?!"** Insista Toyama.

**"Oui il n'y a vraiment rien ni dedans ni autour ! Elles nous ont dit ça hier soir donc elles ont du oublié de la mettre dedans ce matin."** Pensa Yuto.

**"Oui tu as surement raison... Je vais les appeller !"** En clonclu Toyama en sortant son portable de sa poche quand un taxi débarqua au même moment.

**"Attend ! Quelqu'un arrive on dirait !"** Le stoppa Yuto en voyant le taxi s'arrêter pour laisser sortir...

**"SILVER !"** S'écria Toyama en acourrant vers leur coéquipier qui sortait du véhicule.

**"Putain ! Me saute pas dessus comme ça Toyama !"** S'agaça Jason alors que le brun lui avait sauté au cou.

**"Mais tu m'as manqué !"** Expliqua Toyama toujours acrocché à Jason en lui faisant des bisous sur la joue. **"Tu es toujours aussi beau ! Où est mon petit Takao et Kawase et Nash et Daisuke ( Narumi ) !"**

**"Ils sont à la plage ou à Universal Studio selon les groupes."** Répondu Jason en avançant vers la villa avec Toyama dans ses bras.

**"Oh tu as les clés !"** Remarqua Yuto.

**"Oui les filles avaient oublié de cacher le double donc elles l'ont passé au groupe plage."** Expliqua le géant en faisant entrer la clé dans la serrure.

**"Et pourquoi tu es là toi et pas en sortie avec les autres ?"** Demanda le chatin.

**"J'étais à la plage mais j'ai préféré rentrer vu que j'ai rompu avec Takao et que je ne me sentais pas de kiffer à la plage alors que je ne suis plus avec mon mec."** Révéla le géant.

**"Wouah cette villa est trop belle !"** S'exclama Yuto en pénétrant dans les lieux pour la première fois avec Toyama.

**"Quoi ! Takao et toi c'est fini ! C'est impossible !"** S'exclama le petit brun très déçu.

**"Ouais sa grossesse nous à plus éloigné qu'autre chose finalement..."**

**"IL EST ENCEINTE ?!"** Etait plus que choqué Yuto tout comme Toyama qui était toujours accroché à Silver.

**"Takao est enceinte ! C'est trop mignon ! J'ai trop envie de le voir avec son ventre tout rond il sera trop mimi !"** Etait très enthousiaste Toyama qui s'y connaissait très bien en grossesse lui qui était le père porteur de deux adorables petits garçons.

**"Tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît ! Si Takao te voyait collé à moi il ne serait pas très contente je pense."**

**"Si Takao avait été là c'est à lui que j'aurai été collé ! Tu sais très bien que je l'aime trop !"**

**"C'est pas faut."** Confirma Yuto en avançant dans le salon pour découvrir les lieux. **"C'est vraiment magnifique ici !"**

**"Silver raconte nous ce qui se passe ici ! Et surtout dit nous comment sont Liu et Haizaki !"** Demanda directement Toyama qui avait lâché Jason très curieux d'en savoir plus sur les deux garçons choisis pour le diner de ce soir.

**"Déjà et ce qu'ils sont célibataires ?"** Posa la question qui fâche Yuto.

**"Dit moi que Haizaki est libre s'il te plaît ! Il me plaît trop !"** Etait super enthousiaste Toyama.

**"Ah... je n'ai pas trop envie de me mêler de tout ça alors je vais vous laissez découvrir par vous même..."** Préféra ne rien dire de sa bouche Silver.

**"Ça ça ve dire qu'ils ne sont pas libre !"** Déduisa Yuto.

**"Parle pour ton Liu ! Moi j'ai appelé Kawase hier soir pour lui demander de garder un oeil sur Haizaki pour qu'il ne se rapproche de personne avant mon arrivée."** Avait déjà prit ses précautions Toyama.

**"Ah bon ? Kawase doit en gros s'assurrer que Haizaki reste libre pour toi ?"** S'étonna Silver qui avait pourtant bien vu le roux galocher Haizaki dans le bus tout à l'heure.

**"Kawase est le seul à s'avoir qu'Haizaki Shogo me plaît depuis des mois alors c'est normal qu'entant que meilleur ami il garde un oeil sur lui pour moi !"** Expliqua Toyama.

Silver était bouche bée !

Kawase n'avait pas fait que garder un oeil sur le brun, il l'avait carrément eu dans sa ligne de mire et lui avait tiré une flèche de cupidon en plein coeur et tout ça dans le dos de son meilleur ami d'enfance !

Cette histoire allait être très intêressante...


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapitre 46**

**"Allô..."** Décrocha Midorima après avoir été très surpris de voir que son petit ami l'avait rapidement rappelé.

**"Shintaro..."** Commença doucement Hanamiya qui ne savait pas par où commencer, comment aborder le sujet, quel mot utiliser pour expliquer son mensonge, comment révéler le secret qu'il avait gardé !

**"Je t'écoute..."** Répondu Midorima qui était complétement perdu et stréssé lui aussi.

Quand il avait appelé Hanamiya la première fois, il avait malheureusement laisser la peur d'une grossesse surprise le submergé et il avait été beaucoup plus agréssif que ce qu'il aurait voulu et avait mit une préssion sur son copain qui si cette histoire de bébé était vrai devait se sentir perdu, paniqué, et seul, incroyablement seul ! Et Midorima ne laisserai en aucun cas la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde se sentir seul ! Jamais !

**"Shintaro je... enfin... je...comment dire ça..."**

**"Le rendez-vous est à quel heure ?"** Le coupa soudainement Midorima.

**"Q-Quoi ?! Quel rendez-vous ?!"** S'étonna le brun au bout du fil.

**"Celui de Takao et Silver avec le spécialiste de la fécondité masculine ?"**

**"Heu... dans une heure..."** Répondu Hanamiya qui ne voyait pas pourquoi Midorima lui posait la question.

**"Si je prend un taxi dans trente minutes je devrai arriver à l'hôpital à temps."** Calcula vite le vert.** "Et si j'arrive en retard attend moi quand même à l'accueille s'il te plaît !"**

**"Heu...d'accord..."** Ne comprenait toujours pas le brun.

**"Merci... Je tiens à être prêt de toi quand on verra nôtre bébé pour la première fois !"** Lâcha Midorima.

Au bout du fil le silence reignait avant que le vert entende des reniflements.

Hanamiya était en train de pleurer.

**"Mer...Merci Shintaro..."**Réussi à dire Hanamiya la voix toute tremblante.

**"Merci ? J'ai plus été un problème qu'autre chose en te faisant stresser pour rien alors que tu es enceinte !"** Rigola Midorima. **"Je suis vraiment désolé mon amour... A partir de maintenant je vais te chouchouter comme jamais ! Je tiens à ce que ta grossesse se passe au mieux et à ce que nôtre bébé soit en pleine santé !"**

Hanamiya écoutait son homme et avait juste l'impression de rêver !

Shintaro lui disait juste tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre !

**"Shintaro ?"**

**"Oui mon amour !"**

**"J'ai lu sur internet que les hommes enceinte pouvaient allaiter... Est-ce que ça veux dire que j'aurai de gros nichons comme Momoï moi aussi ?"** Demanda l'air de rien Hanamiya qui avait retrouver son calme.

En entendant cette question innatendu Midorima esquissa un petit rire.

**"Oui tu produiras du lait mais juste pour le premier mois du bébé donc tu auras les pectoraux plus bonbés oui mais rien de très voyant !"** Lui expliqua Midorima.

**"Ouf..."** Répondu le brun soulagé. **"Je me voyait mal avec des seins ! Je n'aurai plus eu aucune crédibilite en tant que capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi !"**

Au bout du fil le joueur de Shutoku etait mort de rire !

Hanamiya était vraiment le mec parfait pour lui !

* * *

**"TAKAO ! TAKAO !"**

En entendant son nom le meneur de Shutoku se tourna et sans qu'il eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit venir il se retouva plaqué dans le sable et sentit des lèvres contre les siennes.

Takao ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux et tomba sur ceux d'Hanamiya qui semblait tout aussi surpris que lui.

**"DÉSOLÉ !"** S'excusa vite le brun de Kirisaki en se relevant rapidement et s'essuyant les lèvres tout comme Takao qui s'etait également redraissé.

**"Pourquoi tu me sautes dessus pour m'embrasser !"** S'énerva Takao.

**"C'est bon j'ai trébuché je n'ai pas fait exprès !"** S'énerva aussi Hanamiya qui avait juste été un petit peu trop enthousiaste. **"Oh attend ! Ton ventre ça va ?! Tu es enceinte c'est dangereux de tomber !"** Paniqua Hanamiya en posant sa main sur le ventre de Takao pour le carrésser.

**"Attend ! Toi aussi tu es enceinte ! Tu n'as rien ?!"** Paniqua également Takao en caréssant le ventre de l'autre garçon avant que tous les deux éclate de rire face à la stupidité de la situation.

**"Désolé de t'avoir fait tomber Takao !"** S'excusa à nouveau Hanamiya en prenant le plus petit dans ses bras.

**"Je te pardonne !"** Accepta volontié les excuses Kazunari tout comme le calîn. **"On est devenu trop proche c'est abusé !"**

**"Ouais qui lu cru !"** Avoua Hanamiya.

**"Oh ! Mais attend ! Je viens de tromper Jason avec toi en t'embrassant à l'instant !"** Etait complétement chamboulé Takao qui venait de réaliser qu'il avait embrassé un autre garçon que son "ex" copain !

**"C'était un smack accidentel ! Ce n'était absolument pas un baiser ! Et tu n'as pas trompé ton mec !"** Remit les choses dans l'odre Hanamiya avant de saisir le visage de l'autre garçon pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser à pleine bouche avec la langue.

Takao sentit son coeur s'emballer perdu entre le choc qu'Hanamiya l'ait embrassé, le choc qu'il ait répondu au baiser, et le choc qu'aura Silver quand il lui racontra !

**"Q... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!"** S'écria Kazunari en repoussant le capitaine de Kirisaki alors que le mal avait déjà était fait.

**"Là tu as trompé ton mec car pour un baiser ça en était bien un !" **Etait mort de rire Makoto qui avait fait ça pour rigoler et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Takao lui lançait un regard aussi noir. **"Oh c'est bon ! C'était pour rire fait pas cette tête ton mec comprendra !"**

**"Ne refait plus ça !"** Etait éxédé le meneur de shutoku.

**"C'est bon c'était juste un bisou entre amis !"**

**"AMIS ?! Tu me concidère comme ton ami ?!"** Etait tout à coup très enthousiaste Takao.

**"Ben oui !"**

**"TROP BIEN !" **Etait tout content Kazunari.** "Dans ce cas ce baiser passe pour cette fois ! Mais ne recommence pas !... Bon alors dit moi tout ! Comment Midorima a prit la chose ?!"** Demanda Takao qui avait une petite idée en voyant le visage radieux de son nouvel ami.

**"Il est super emballé ! Il m'a mit à l'aise et il veux venir au rendez vous de tout à l'heure ! Je l'aime trop mon amour d'amour !" **Était tout content Hanamiya qui arborait un grand sourire."**Et pour le baiser je t'embrasserai à nouveau si je veux !"**

**"Ni compte même pas !... En tout cas c'est super si Midorima a bien pris la chose ! Je suis trop content pour toi !"** S'exclama Takao en prenant les mains d'Hanamiya.

**"Merci ! Moi aussi je suis super content ! Quand je pense que ça n'aurai posé aucun problème à Shintaro depuis le début et que j'ai stréssé tout ce temps pour rien !"**

**"Oui c'est clair ! Au moins tout c'est bien fini entre vous !... J'aimerai en dire autant pour ma propre relation... Je voulais que Jason change et soit moins agressif, mais je m'y suis tellement mal prit qu'il m'a quitté !"**

**"T'inquiète ! Il ne devais pas penser ce qu'il t'a dit ! Je vais lui parler et arranger tout ça ! Je te dois bien ça !"** Etait déterminé Hanamiya à lui aussi être là pour Takao. **"Il est où d'ailleurs ?"** Se demandait Hanamiya qui ne voyait le géant nul part.

**"Justement je ne sais pas où il est passé !"** Etait complétement perdu Takao qui voyait l'heure du rendez-vous s'approcher et ne voulait plus du tout y aller sans son chéri, sans le père donneur de leur enfant !

**"Takao ! Hanamiya ! Excusez moi de vous déranger !"** Arriva Yuta-san plus mignon que jamais.

En effet, le père des Hara avait prit le mot plage très au sèrieux et avait sortit un petit short de bain bleu ciel avec des palmiers imprimé un peu partout trop chou ! Il avait les cheveux mouillés rabatues en arrière et son corps très légèrement musclé brillait au solei et le rendait apétissant à souhait !

Les deux bruns étaient tout rouge ! Yuta-san etait beaucoup trop attirant !

**"Takao je voulais juste te prévenir que Silver avait souhaité rentrer à la villa parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien par rapport à vôtre rupture !"** Expliqua le père à l'air si juvénil.

**"Ok...merci Yuta-san de m'avoir prévenu..."** Répondu Takao qui se sentait très mal.

**"Derien !"** Répondu l'homme avec un adorable sourire qui ne manqua pas d'atteindre les coeurs des deux plus jeunes.

**"Yuta-san ! Excusez moi ! Est-ce que je peux vous parler une minute ?"** Demanda brusquement Kiyoshi Miyaji qui avait intercepté le père de son ex Kazuya.

**"Oh... Biensûr je t'écoute..."** Accepta Yuta.

**"Je... J'aimerai vous proposer quelque chose qui serait bénéfique pour tout les deux vu que vous n'ètes plus avec Narumi mais avait des sentiments pour lui et que je en suis plus avec Kazuya alors que je l'aime toujours comme un fou !" **Commença Miyaji qui semblait avoir quelque chose derrière la tête.

**"Une proposition ? Quelle proposition ?"** Etait perplexe Yuta.

**"Sortir ensemble !"** Balança le blond.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapitre 47 ( Dernier chapitre )**

Yuta se mit à rougir instantanément.

En quoi cette proposition leur serait profitable à tous les deux ?!

**"Q-Quoi ?! Je ne ferai jamais une chose pareil à mon bébé ?!"** S'exclama l'homme les larmes aux yeux.

**"NON ! PARDON CE N'EST PAS CE QUE JE VOULAIS DIRE !"** Paniqua Miyaji qui n'avait même pas remarqué sa boulette.

**"Comment peux tu oser penser que je serai capable de trahir mon propre fils de cette façon ! TU ES MÉCHANT !"** Se mit en pleurnicher Yuta sous le regard honteux du blond qui n'avait pas voulu crée tout ce mal entendu.

**"NE PLEUREZ PAS ! JE SUIS VRAIMENT DÉSOLÉ !"** S'excusa encore Miyaji.

Si il le pouvait, le blond de Shutoku s'en serai collé une en pleine face !

Oui le père de son mec était juste le mot _"tentation"_ en personne !

Oui le père de son ex le faisait craquer à chaque fois qu'il le regardait, lui parlait, ou qu'il passait ne serait que dzns son champ de vision !

Oui Yuta-san lui faisait de l'effet et il en faisait d'ailleurs à tout le monde ! Mais jamais, absolument jamais il ne lui aurait proposé de sortir avec lui pour rendre jaloux Kazuya ! Jamais !

_"Faire équipe ensemble" _Voila ce qu'il avait véritablement voulu dire !

Sa langue avait fourché face au visage si mignon de Yuta ! Ce phénomème n'avait rien d'inhabituel pourtant pour l'homme de 36 ans. Ce matin encore Aomine lui avait dit _"est-ce que je peux vous baiser ?"_ Au lieu de _"est-ce que je peux vous aider"_ et les exemples étaient encore nombreux !

**"Je t'aimais bien mais maintenant je te déteste Miyajiji !"** Ne s'était pas arrêté de pleurer Yuta.

**"Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?!"** Intervenu Kazuya qui avait vu son père pleurer et en plus de ça face à son ex !

**"KAZUYAYA !"** S'écria Yuta en tombant dans les bras de son fils.

**"Pourquoi mon père est en train de pleurer ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?!"** Était sur la défensive Hara.

**"Ton ex pense que je suis un homme facile et que je serai capable de sortir avec lui pour te rendre jaloux !"** Répondu à la place du blond le père de Kazuya qui blottit dans les vras de son fils avait juste l'aire d'ètre son petit frère tout droit sortit du collège.

**"H-Hein ?!"** Buga Hara qui espérait avoir mal entendu.

**"NON CE N'EST PAS ÇA !"** Se défendu vite Miyaji. **"Ma langue a fourché ! Je voulais lui proposer autre chose ! Je voulais lui proposer de faire équipe avec moi pour que lui se remette avec Narumi et moi avec toi !"**

**"V-Vraiment ?!"** Etait très supris Kazuya dont le regard s'était automatiquement illuminé.

**"Vraiment ?!"** Etait très supris Yuta dont le regard s'était automatiquement illuminé en entendant le nom de Narumi.

**"Oui c'est vrai..."** Confirma le blond. **"Je... Je n'arrive pas à rester loin de toi Kazuya ! J'ai envie que tu fasses pour la première fois le premier pas vers moi, que tu me montres ton envie de me récupérer mais je ne supporte pas de t'attendre sens rien faire même une seconde ! Alors comme je sais que ton père est ton modèle et que tu fais tout comme lui je me suis dit que si tu le voyait essayer de récupérer Narumi tu suiverais son exemple et essayerai de me récupérer moi aussi."** Avoua le blond honteux.

**"Hey ! Je ne courrai jamais après Daisuke ! C'est à lui d'oublier totalement son ex et de revenir vers moi !"** Pesta Yuta qui n'aurait pas accepté cette proposition non plus.

**"Papa... tu peux nous laisser une minute s'il te plaît !"** Lui demanda Kazuya en le poussant gentillement pour qu'il les laissent.

**"Hey ! Tu oses chasser ton propre père pour un garçon... très beau oui... mais un garçon quelconque !"**

**"Je t'aime papa !"** Persista Kazuya en éloignant son père qui partit finalement vers Yû en bondant.

**"YÛYÛ TON FRÈRE EST MÉCHANT AVEC MOI ! ! !"**

Kazuya était enfin seul face à celui qu'il avait surnomé Yoshi et son coeur battait la chamade dans sa pointrine.

**"Tu... Tu ne supportes vraiment pas d'être séparé de moi ?"** Demanda Kazuya tout timide et tout rouge devant la beauté du blond.

**"Comment est-ce que je pourrai supporter être loin de toi alors que je t'aime comme un fou et que je fond des que mon regard se pose sur toi..."** Avoua Miyaji en passant ses doigts sur la joue du joueur de Kirisaki.

En entendant ses mots, Kazuya plaqua busquement ses lèvres sur celles du blond et commença à l'embrasser avec passion.

Kiyoshi Miyaji était TELLEMENT parfait !

Extèrieurement ! Intèrieurement ! Tout était parfait chez lui ! Et Kazuya avait juste eu une immense chance d'être celui que ce garçon parfait aimait !

**"C'était quoi ça ?!"** Avait presque sursauté Kazuya qui avait sentit comme une secousse sous ses pieds.

**"Woahw le ciel est devenu gris d'un coup ! Je crois qu'il va avoir une averse !"** Remarqua Miyaji.

_BRRRRRRRRRRRM !_

_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRM !_

_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRM !_

**"AAAAAAH !"** Se mirent à crier des gens un peu partout sur la plage alors que le sols étaient en train de trembler très violement, que le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus et qu'un immense vent était en train de soulever le sable.

**"BÉBÉ !"** cria Kagami en saisissant son cheri Yamazaki par la taille pour sortir vite de l'eau de la mer qui commençait à s'agitter de façon très dangeureuse.

**"KENTARO j'AI PEUR !"** Etait en panique Hayama qui était collé à son petit ami qui le serrait fort et ne voyait plus rien avec le sable qui volait de partout et qui avait peu d'équilibre à cause des tremblements qui ne s'arrêtait pas.

**"T'INQUIÊTE JE SUIS LA ! JE SUIS PRÊT DE TOI !"** Essayait de rassurer Izuki Murasakibara qui le tenait fermement dans ses bras mais qui était tout aussi paniqué au fond.

**"C'EST LA FIN DU MONDE ! LE SOL VA S'OUVRIR EN DEUX !"** Etait complétement paniqué Takao.

**"C'EST UN TREMBLEMENT DE TERRE ET UNE TEMPÊTE CA VA S'ARRÊTER !"** Le calma Hanamiya qui le serrait dans ses bras.

**"YÛYÛ IL FAUT QU'ON REJOIGNENT TOUS LE BUS !"** S'écria le père des Hara qui voulait que tout le monde se réfugient dans le bus mais ne voyait rien et ne savait pas comment réunir tout le monde avec le sable qui volait de partout et le sol instable.

**"ACCROCHE TOI BIEN A MOI MITSUHIRO ET GARDE BIEN LES YEUX FERMÉS !"**S'exclama Yuya qui avait son petit ami en sécurité contre son torse.

Certaines personnes étaient allongé dans le sable pour ne pas tomber, d'autres courraient pour se réfugier dans des restaurants ou boutiques et quelques'un essayait de regargner leur voiture tant bien que mal.

Les lumières des lampadaires, des magasins et dans les batiments clignotaient et grillaient complétemps pour certaines ! Les passant, commençant et habitants étaient en panique quand tout à coup les tremblement se stoppèrent et le soleil refit surface.

* * *

**"Putain ! C'était quoi ce truc ?!"** Etait complétement déboussolé Aomine qui suivait le reste du groupe Universal Studio vers leur bus en tenant fermement la main de son petit ami Otsubo.

**"J'ai eu trop peuuuuur ! J'avais envie de me blottir contre Rinosuke(Mitobe) !"** S'exclama Kise qui avait eu la frayeur de sa vie.

**"Moi je suis juste content que ça ce soit arrêté !"** S'exprima Imayoshi qui lui avait eu la chance d'avoir son homme Liu avec lui pour le rassurer pendant le tremblement de terre.

**"J'espère juste que Makoto n'a rien."** Etait tout simplment inquiet pour son bébé et leur bébé Midorima.

**_"NOUS INVITONS NOS CHERS VISITEURS A BIEN VOULOIR QUITTER UNIVERSAL STUDIO DANS LE CALME ! LE TREMBLEMENT DE TERRE A CAUSÉ DES DÉGATS ELECTRIQUE NOUS POUSSANTS A FERMER LES LIEUX TEMPORAIREMENT !"_ **Résonait pour la quatrième fois le message d'évacuation des lieux dans les hauts parleurs d'Universal Studio.

Le groupe quitta vite les lieux tout comme les autres visiteurs et nombreux touristes qui étaient tout aussi chamboulé que eux de ce qui venait de se passer.

**"Aller les garçons montez vite dans le bus !"** Leur demanda Momoï qui gérait seule le groupe pendant que Riko était au téléphone avec Silver qui était avec les deux nouveaux à la villa témoin d'une scène pour le moins très étrange !

Riko était la dernière à monter dans le bus et elle s'assailla vite à côté de la rose à l'avant du véhicule.

**"Q-QUOI ?! TU ES SÛR DE CE QUE TU ME DIS SILVER ?!"** Etait complétement choqué la brune qui ne voyait pas comment une telle chose était possible !

**"Toyama et Yuto voit la même chose que moi !"** Répéta pour la énième fois le géant dans le salon de la villa avec ses deux coéquipiers tous les trois le regard fixé vers le jardin qu'ils voyaient à travers la baie vitré. **"La villa à tremblé, les lumières ont clignoté, il y a eu une immense lumière blanche dans le jardin et une vingtaine de garçons sont apparues dans le jardins !"** Expliqua à nouveaux Jason qui était complétement perturbé parce qu'il voyait tout comme ces deux amis.

**"Des garçons comment ?! Ils ont des armes ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ?!"** Ne savait pas quoi penser la brune.

**"Ce sont des lycéens !"** Prit la parole au bout du fil Yuto.** "Japonais ! Ils portent des uniformes de sports de Tôô, Seirin, Kirisaki Daiichi, Yosen et Shutoku... Mais... Ce ne sont pas les uniformes actuels ! Ils semble nouveaux ! Le design des noms des équipes est différent ! Ils sont 25 ! 5 de chaque équipe ! Surement le cinq majeur ! Ils doivent avoir nôtre âge ! Et ils ont l'air tout aussi perturbés que nous ! Ils regardent autour d'eux, se frottent les yeux et semble ne pas comprendre ce qu'ils font là !"** Expliqua le jumeau de Yusuke Tanimura qui avait rapidement analyser la situation.

Les descriptions de Yuto étaient très précises et toute cette histoire semblait très sèrieuse. Riko devait avouer qu'elle les croyait ! Mais c'était complétement fou comme histoire !

**"Ok... Gardez un oeil sur eux ! On arrive au plus vite ! Le groupe plage et également en route ! A tout de suite !"** Conclu la brune avant de raccrocher et mettre au courant sa copine.

* * *

**"Nous sommes vraiment désolé, nous vous rappelerons ultèrieurement pour vous proposer un autre rendez-vous quand nous aurons réparez les bateries des machines qui ont explosés suite à la coupure éléctrique du au tremblement de terre ! Encore désolé pour la gêne occasionné !"**

**"Non ce n'est pas grave madame, la situation est assez chaotique c'est normal ! J'attendrai vôtre appel ! Merci encore ! Au revoir !"** Termina Takao avant de couper l'appel.

**"Le rendez-vous est annulé !"** Demanda Hanamiya qui était assis à côté du meneur de Shutoku dans le bus pour rentrer à la villa.

**"Oui à cause du tremblement de terre ! Et c'est pas plus mal ! Je ne me sentais pas d'y aller s'en mettre d'abord réconcilié avec Jason !"** Avoua Takao qui avait juste envie de retrouver son homme et encore plus après la peur de cette fin d'après-midi.

**"Moi aussi ça m'arrange... J'ai bien besoin de souffler un peu après ce putain de seisme !"** Etait d'accord Hanamiya alors que le bus se garait devant la villa suivie de près par le bus du groupe Universal Studio.

**"MON AMOUR !"** S'écria Kise en autant au cou de Mitobe qu'il était heureux de retouver. **"Je t'aime tu m'as trop manqué !"**

**"Moi aussi tu m'as manqué Ryota !"** Etait tout aussi heureux le remplaçant de Seirin en embrassant son chéri sur la bouche.

**"Daisuke ! Prend moi dans tes bras ! Le tremblement de terre m'a fait trop peur et je n'ai rien pu faire alors que c'était m'a responsabilité de m'occuper du groupe et je suis resté tétanisé !"** Avait honte de son manque d'encadrement Yuta qui se blottit vite dans les bras du brun.

**"Tu n'es pas censé être en colère contre moi ? Parce que mon ex est toujours quelqu'un d'important pour moi ? Tu avais dis ne plus vouloir me parler et être en couple avec moi non ?"** Lui demanda Narumi qui avait tout de même prit l'homme dans ses bras mais tenait à lui faire avouer qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit et qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer de lui.

**"C'est bon... Tu as gagné... Je m'excuse de t'avoir mal parlé ce matin et d'avoir rompu avec toi ! Tu me manques et je veux être avec toi !"** Avoua Yuta qui avait finalement ravalé sa fierté.

Être loin de Narumi pendant ces quelques heures avait été trop douloureux, alors le voir dans la villa sans lui parler ni le toucher aurait été une véritable torture !

Yuta avait son menton dans le torse de Narumi et le regardait avec des petits coeur dans les yeux. Ce grand brun de 17ans de moins que lui était tellement beau et attentionné envers lui ! Il était devenu sa plus grand faiblesse !

**"Je t'aime..."** Ne pu retenir ses sentiments Yuta qui avait laisser échapper ces deux mots sans s'en rendre compte.

Narumi esquissa un petit sourire.

**"Moi aussi je t'aime Yuta !"** Dit à son tour le brun en posant ses lèvres sur celles du plus petit pour un baiser plein de passion.

**"Makoto..."** Dit d'un ton tendre Midorima en voyant son petit ami avancer vers lui.

**"Shintaro..."** Dit d'une voix douce Hanamiya en voyant son chéri se rapprocher de lui.

Une fois les deux garçons face à face, Midorima se mit à genoux et embrassa le ventre du brun.

**"Makoto... Si c'est un garçon... je veux qu'on l'appel Shin !"** Proposa l'air de rien Midorima en se redraissant pour prendre dans ses bras son petit ami et l'embrasser tendrement.

**"Shin ?... Ca me va complétement !"** Accepta Hanamiya qui voulait appeller leur enfant Shin depuis surement plus longtemps que Midorima. **" Je t'aime tellement Shintaro ..."**

**"Moi aussi je t'aime comme un fou Makoto... Et lui aussi je l'aime !"** Ajouta le vert en caressant le ventre de son petit ami enceinte.

**"SHIN ! C'est super comme prénom ! Moi je veux appeler mon fils Tyler ! Tyler Silver ça sonne trop bien vous ne trouvez pas ?!"** Les intérompit sans pression Takao qui était content pour eux et avait envie de discuter prénom avec son homme lui aussi.

**"Donc si j'ai bien tout suivis, il y a des gars sortis de nul part qui sont apparus dans la villa au moment du seisme c'est bien ça ?!"** Etait très perplexe Kagami.

**"Oui c'est ce que Silver et Yuto m'on dit !"** Confirma Riko. **"Je sais que c'est très bizarre comme situation, mais si c'est vrai, je vais vous demander de ne pas paniquer !"**

**"Tout ce qui me fait peur c'est que l'un d'entre eux soit plus beau que moi et me vol mon mec !"** Rigola Aomine.

**"Moi ça me fait plutôt peur ! Des inconnus sont apparues dans la villa ça fait flipper !"** Avoua Koganeï qui n'avait pas de mec pour lui tenir la main ou le protéger en cas de danger.

**"Moi j'ai juste peur que Liu retombe amoureux de Yuto !"** Expliqua Imayoshi.

**"Arrête avec ça ! C'est toi que j'aime !"** Pesta Liu.

**"J'espère que ces extraterrestres non pas trouvé et mangé les snacks sous mon lit !"** Confia Murasakibara.

**"Hey ! C'est toi qui a prit la dernière boite de chocolat qui avait disparu en un clin d'oeil !"** S'énerva Kasamatsu.

**"Personne n'en prenait donc je l'ai mit dans ma cachette !"**

**"Moi j'en voulait ce matin en plus !"** S'emporta également Moriyama.

**"Et ce ne sont pas des extraterrestres mais des lycéens japonais !"** Rectifia Hyuga.

**"Il y aura peut être un mec pour moi dans le lot !"** Etait très curieux Nash.

**"Tu veux te taper un mec sortit de nul part ! Ca ne t'inquiète pas ?!"** Etait déconcerté Kiyoshi Miyaji.

**"BON BON ! Là n'est pas le sujet !"** Les calma vite la rose.** "Nous allons rentré dans la villa alors resté sur vos gardes !"** Leur demanda Momoi avant d'ouvrir la potre avec Riko.

* * *

Au même moment dans le salon de la villa, les trois garçons du camp n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil et avait gardé un oeil sur le groupe d'inconnus dans le jardin qui avait longtemps parlé entre eux avant de finalement les avoir également remarqué.

**"Ils avancent vers ici ! Ils viennent ici j'ai peur !"** Commença à paniquer Toyama en voyant les inconnus du jardin se rapprocher de plus en plus.

**"Ils sont où nos invités suprise !"** S'écria Aomine faisant sursauter Toyama.

**"KAWASE ! TAKAO ! DAISUKE ! NASH !"** S'exclama brusquement Toyama qui avait vu sa peur se volatiliser en voyant ses amis débarquer dans le salon suivis de tous les autres membres du camp qu'il ne connaissait pas forcèment.

Imayoshi fixait le regard de son chéri et il n'avait pas louper l'écarquillement des yeux de Liu quand son regard se posa sur Yuto pour la première fois depuis si longtemps.

**"Tu peux le dire... Si tu les trouves encore plus beau qu'avant..."** Dit Imayoshi qui trouvait lui même Yuto beaucoup plus séduisant qu'avant alors Liu ne devait pas en penser moins.

**"Il est effectivement plus beau qu'au collège... Mais quand je le regarde, je ne ressent aucune attirance !" **Constata le géant de Yosen qui avait pensé que revoir Yuto lui ferait plus d'éffet que ça.

**"Mais c'est des uniformes de sport de nos lycées ça !"** S'étonna Kise alors que l'un des garçons du groupe d'inconnus ouvrit la porte vitrée coulissante qui donnait accès au salon.

Tout le monde dans la pièce était très choqué de ce qui ce passait !

Les membres du camp regardaient les inconnus entrer dans le salon, revétant des tenus de sport de leur lycée qui était dfférents des leurs, et ils comprirent vite que c'était des joueurs de baskets eux aussi en vu de leur physiques et de la taille de certains ! Mais ils ne les avaient jamais croisé dans aucuns de leurs lycées ! JAMAIS !

Du côté des inconnus, la surprise étaient la même ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient ici et pourquoi ces gars en face d'eux leur paraissaient si famillier !?

**"Heu excusez moi, mais qui étes vous ?!"** S'exclamèrent au même moment Momoï et l'un des garçons du groupe d'inconnus, un grand garçon qui devait faire dans le mètre 90 aux cheveux...

**"MAMAN !"** S'écria le garçon aux cheveux rose mi long.

* * *

Trente minutes plus tard, tout le groupe du camp de vacances étaient installé sur les canapés du salon et écoutaient attentivement les explications pour le moins stupéfiantes des garçons debout en face d'eux qui étaient apparement loin d'êtres des inconnus !

**"Donc si j'ai bien compris, vous étes nos fils venus du future après avoir fait une séance spirituel dans le gymnase de Tôô ?"** Demanda Riko qui voulait être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

**"Oui c'est l'explication la plus probable ! C'est fou je sais, mais nous sommes apparus ici après qu'une forte lumière est éblouit le gymnase !"** Expliqua un petit brun de 1m70 qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Riko en garçon et qui dégageait un certain charisme.

**"Donc tu es le fils de Riko je suppose vu la ressemblance ?"** Demanda Hyuga.

**"Oui je suis Aichi Saito, 17 ans capitaine de Seirin et le fils de Riko Aïda et Kojo Saito, ravie de vous rencontrer !"** Se présenta alors le brun.

Riko se mit à rougir, se garçon était si polie et charismatique ! C'était bien son fils !

**"Kojo Saito ?! C'est pas ton crush qui travail à la librairie près du lycée !?"** S'étonna Izuki.

**"Mon père est le directeur de cette librairie maintenant !"** Confirma le fils de Riko.

**"J'ai réussi à mettre le grapin sur ce canon j'y crois pas !"** Etait toute heureuse et toute rouge la brune.

**"Et moi c'est qui mon mec ?!"** Voulait également savoir Satsuki très curieuse.

**"Akira Suzuki !"** Répondu le fils de Momoï qui faisait 1m93 et avait les yeux rose et les cheveux rose.

**"Mais c'est un mannequin super connu avec les cheveux rose et les yeux rose aussi ! Comment j'ai pu le croiser en dehors des magasines de mode ?"** Etait également aux anges la rose.

**"Je suis sûr que tu es mon fils toi !"** S'exclama brusquement Kazuya en pointant du doigt un grand blond aux cheveux courts d'1m92 qui avait le même visage irrésitible que lui et qui était en plus à Kirisaki Daiichi.

**"Heu oui papa je suis bien ton fils !"** Répondu le garçon content que son père l'ai reconnu.

**"Oh tu es trop beau ! Tu es bien nôtre fils à Yoshi et moi !"** S'exclama Kazuya fière d'avoir mis au monde une telle beauté.

**"Yoshi ?"** S'étonna le fils de Kazuya.

**"Oui Kiyoshi Miyaji quoi ? Ton père ?"**

**"Tonton Yoshi n'est pas mon père !"** S'étonna le blond.

**"T'es pas un Miyaji ?"** S'étonna Yû qui voyait pourtant bien le mélange Hara/Miyaji en son neuveu.

**"Oui tonton Yû je suis bien un Miyaji ! Kajiro Miyaji, 16 ans, le fils de Kazuya Hara et Yuya Miyaji !"**

**"Q-QUOI ?!"** S'écria Kazuya qui était complétement perdu.

**"Attendez !"** S'exclama Midorima.**" Tenez tous la main de vos petits amis ! Si l'un d'entre vous ne vois pas ses parents se tenir la main, qu'il déclare leur noms !"** Demanda Midorima qui voulait tirer au clair toute cette histoire.

**"Moi mais parents ne se tiennent pas la main !"** Déclara un garçon qui ressemblait à Nash en plus grand avec une focette au menton.**" Mes parent sont Nash Gold et Kenichi Okamura !"**

**"Moi et lui ! C'est quoi c'est conneries !"** Etait sous le choc le blond.

**"Moi je suis le fils de Shinji Koganeî et Kazuki Toyama !"** Annonça un garçon qui ressemblait à Toyama avec une bouche de chat."

**"Toyama n'est même pas mon style !"** S'écria Koganei qui n'aimait absolument pas les mecs petits.

**"Je suis le fils de Yuto Tanimura et Reo Mibuchi !"** Prit la parole un petit chatin d'1m77 qui ressemblait à Mibuchi en plus petit.

**"Moi je suis le fils de Mitsuhiro Hayakawa et Kiyoshi Miyaji !"** S'exclama un grand blond d'1m90 avec les cheveux courts et les yeux d'Hayakawa en verts.

**"C-Comment c'est possible ?"** Etait totalement chamboulé Hayakawa.

**"Excusez-moi j'ai une question ?"** Demanda l'un des plus grand à la peau caramel, au yeux bleu gris, au cheveux gris lisses coiffés d'une raie au milieu avec un tout petit nez adorable.

**"Tu es nôtre fils c'est ça !? A moi et Jason !?"** S'exclama Takao qui ne pouvait pas manquer cet adorable nez.

**"Ah... c'est...c'est donc bien Jason Silver... Je... je suis tellement content de pouvoir te rencontrer au moins une fois !"** Se mit à pleurer Tyler Silver qui n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux que ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui.

**"Mon bébé pourquoi tu pleures !?"** S'écria Takao qui avait sentit son coeur se serrer en voyant son fils pleurer.

**"Attend comment ça me rencontrer au moins une fois ?"** S'étonna Silver perdu.

**"Mon amour ne pleure pas !"** Se blottit dans les bras de Tyler Silver un petit brun d'1m75, qui ressemblait à Hanamiya avec de grands yeux vert aux long cils trop mignon, et aux cheveux mi long noir qui s'éclaircissent et deviennent vert clair au niveau des pointes rabatues en arrière par des lunettes qu'il porte sur sa tête.

**"Shin ?"** Lança Hanamia qui avait trouvé son fils.

**"Oui !"** Se tourna vers lui le garçon.

**"Oh il est trop chouuuu mon bébé !"** Etait complétement fou amoureux Hanamiya qui n'aurait pas rêvé meilleur fils.

**"Quelqu'un peu expliqué ce qui se passe avec mon fils !"**N'avait toujours pas eu de réponse Jason.

**"C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer monsieur Silver ! Tyler et un peu émue parce qu'il n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir ses deux pères... vu que vous ètes mort un mois avant sa naissance !"** Expliqua Shin Midorima, le petit ami de Tyler Silver.

**"Jason ?... Mort ?..."** Répéta Takao les larmes aux yeux.

* * *

**\- FIN DE LA FICTION L'Ultime Camp D'entrainement 2 : Les vacances ! -**

**Laisser vos reviews please !**


End file.
